Unmei Force: Roots
by Xovercreator
Summary: A group of unknown origins have arrived at the Underworld, with an intention to travel through the worlds for a mission that is of great importance to them. Will they defeat the God of Destruction, Trillion, with the help of the Overlords of the Underworld, or are they doomed to fail on their first steps into new lands?
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is made in conjunction to the Dimensional Heroes-verse, like a side-story. Characters here are not the same ones that are listed in the main canon. And all characters are owned by their separate franchises, except my own OCs.

Prologue: The First Step of A Great Voyage

* * *

Well, it seems that you have found me.

Greetings, fellow observers. As someone who has been behind the 'veil' before, I welcome you to watch my own tale unfold. It shall be a tale of intrigue and many mysteries, with danger at every corner, and unpredictable events at every moment. There will be death and despair, as there will be life and hope. There will be absolutes, from either side of their scale.

Oh my, I have been rambling a little too much, hey? I do humbly apologise for my behaviour. I do tend to blabber on about things, since I myself remain human, despite my... change.

You may call me Pangu. My real name is not to be revealed... yet, for reasons that pertain the inter-connection of realities-

My my, that's another slip of tongue. I do tend to get a little chatty, when I'm having a monologue about myself. It would be selfish not to speak of my fellow comrades and allies.

I am the leader of a... special force named the Unmei Force. For you who are savvy in its native language, you may believe it revolves around 'fate'. Close enough, but that's not its true objective, and that is for you to piece together, and me to keep in heart.

Before I begin my tale, I should warn you though. If you expected me to be your typical light-hearted hero, or a charming rogue, you will be duly disappointed.

I am a leader of a organisation, and I will follow suit accordingly to how one of such position acts, ignoring the various outliers of my personality.

For you see, I am a selfish person. A truly selfish person, who only cares about fulfilling his own wants and desires. My selfishness is noble and recognised as pure, but it is pure selfishness without fault. My heart is the one that leads the way for me, not others.

But enough talk. I do believe it's time for the curtains to raise for a new story.

Let us begin this tale... of a young leader who travelled to the unknown.

* * *

 _In the Hell's Gate area of the Underworld._

The desolate and dark plains and valleys of the land stretch far into the horizon, filled with wilted trees and various crags. Accompanying the land was a dark ominous sky, mixed with clouds that mingled with the light of the moon and sun, between purple, red, orange and yellow.

All is still on the land, before there was a quiet rumble in a distant area, and just in between a set of trees, a tear-like portal, with purple miasma and brown eyes swirling inside of it, appeared.

The portal gave way to let two people through, as their feet landed on the ground.

The first of the guests was a person with a black cape strapped to his back, and clad in a silver solid-coloured mage's robe. He wore brown ranger boots on his feet, and his arms are partially covered by silver sectioned gauntlets. On his back, strapped by two leather strips, were his weapons, one of them a golden short-sword with a lion's head on the centre of the hilt, and the other a ochre katana with a black grip. His stature was just taller than that of a average person, and slightly slimmer, His stance was both composed and straight, and his short black hair was stroked to the right. His face was hidden under a elderly man's mask, with a white beard on the bottom side of the facial accessory.

The other was a slightly more bulkier male, which was clad in a fire's mage robe, with a red exterior, and a black collar that extended down to his waist, with golden buttons hooked in the middle of it, and wide sleeves. On his feet were long black boots that had a golden lining around the top and the toe-area. His brown hair is left to naturally fall, leaving a small tuft in the front of his head, and his face, like his companion, was covered by a mask, one of that was completely white, save for the decals of flames that creep up and over his right eye.

"Where did we end up?" The brown-haired person said in a soft yet tense voice., as he stepped forward, and looked around with curiosity.

"I cannot say for sure, Prometheus." The black-haired swordsman replied with a stoic and steady tone, as he crossed his arms. "Judging by the terrain and the atmosphere, I can only hazard a guess that this is either a dark land, or we're in the shallow depths of a underworld. I'm leaning onto the latter."

Soon, the portal flashes again, indicating that there were more people coming through.

First to come out was a hedgehog, much like Sonic the Hedgehog, complete with back quills and blue skin. However, the hedgehog's fur is a lighter blue and glossier shade than the usual True Blue shade, and he wears a long blue leather jacket over his entire torso, with his shoes being a green variation of Sonic's own sneakers. He is masked like the rest, wearing the Greek mask of a young male citizen over his face.

The second visitor was a person that was like a elf, with long pointed ears and a tall stature, and he had short blonde hair that was cut all around to form a edge around his head. He is clad in a silver tunic, complete with metal armour around his body, covering his vital areas, including shoulder-plates and shin-guards, and his feet were covered by metallic boots. His mask was of the Fierce Deity Mask, not much different to the one of Ocarina of Time.

And the last of the trio was a figure who stood just as tall as the leader and Prometheus, except he contained many vulpine features, including light brown and white fur around his entire body, matching fox ears on top of his head, and a brushy fox tail flipping around his back. His attire consisted of a white military vest, and long camouflage pants, which had pouches that contained twin futuristic blasters in them, and his hands were encased in green leather gloves. He also has silver boots on his feet, which seemed to be made mostly of metal. Over his head was a snugly fitting military head armour, with a dark green visor over his face, and it resembles the head of Anubis from the frontal perspective.

"How come you're so early to hop in that sukima, Prometheus and Pangu!?" The hedgehog replied in outrage, with a slightly loud voice, pointing at the two of them. "Weren't you the one who told us to look out first before we travel through this!?"

"Be quiet, Hermes." Pangu, the other of the first two arrivals and the one who replied to Prometheus earlier, scolded the speaker, before turning to the other two to address them. "So I see that you're not having any problems about all of this, I see, Ares and Jackal?"

"I have nothing to say about all of this, leader." Ares, the elf-like person, responded, straining on the last word. "Is this really... right? To simply walk into another's reality and do things without their permission."

"You worry far too much." Jackal, the fox, chided Ares in return. "I'm already starting to feel that I'll be more likely to get along with him, I mean, our leader, like this. After all, he's matured greatly since that moment."

There was a awkward silence, as Pangu remained still, before letting out a annoyed grunt.

"Jackal, I forbid you from mentioning my past any more." Pangu commanded Jackal. "If that is all you're going to say, I prefer you don't contribute to this conversation at all."

"Whoa, getting a little heated there, are you, pal?" Jackal said, as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Surely, you won't restrict your own fri-"

"That is not up to discussion." Pangu spoke again, this time, his voice sounding cold and unforgiving, as Jackal could feel that under Pangu's mask, his eyes were boring right into his own. "If you admire this side of me, then you will do well to follow under that side then. Now, are we clear?"

Jackal only sighed in return, shaking his head, before giving a few nods. "Crystal." He answered back.

Hermes gestures over to the portal. "The girls are coming. Well, I don't know which ones they are, the quintet of magic, or the quartet of conquest, and the quartet's only half-man half-woman as a team."

Soon, the portal closed itself, and dispelled, as if it was being sucked down a side-ways drain in the middle of thin air.

"Or maybe not." Hermes replied.

"And you say that I am acting rashly, Hermes." Pangu snorted at Herme's failed prediction. "Perhaps you need to be reminded that we are NOT to come in such large groups, unless we can secure our safety?"

Hermes only slumps, throwing his arms in a sign of surrender in trying to explain himself. "Okay, fine. I didn't listen to everything both Oracle and Observer said to note. But then again, you're leader, and you're the one who really needs the information, not us petty members."

"Don't sell yourself short." Prometheus soothed the hedgehog with a calm voice, moving over to give him a few assuring pats on the back. "We're all in this together, and we've all deserved our place as a ever-strong team."

"I say the same to that, Prometheus." Ares replied, as he tilted his head slightly.

Soon, they heard the rumbling in the distance become louder in a sudden, and there was a faint guttural roar that shook the earth lightly under the feet of the outsiders.

"Woah, whatever thing emitted that sound..." Hermes commented. "It sure sound large as hell, and just as pissed. I'd advise finding a way to look for it, far away as possible."

"It does not concern me yet." Pangu analysed the situation. "Whatever threat moves towards us, it is far away enough to be able to make preparations against it, no matter what. The main concern, however, is where we are. Being in this place shortens the list of possible worlds, and most of the list is not pretty to even be standing on the very ground of."

They hear commotion coming from the other side of the field, although, this one sounds much more closer than the roar before, and it consisted of war-cries and screeches of monsters. All of the present five turned their head to the very direction of the sound.

"But that sound, it's close. Much, much closer." Jackal replied. "Hey, leader. What's your plan or tactic? I have a feeling that this one's is going be on top of us in some time, give or take a few minutes."

"So I see." Pangu intoned, as he reached behind his back, and draw the golden sword crossed on his back. "If the threat will eventually come to us, then I will come to it right now. We move, comrades. Draw your weapons, and follow after my lead. Attack any possible threats, and show no mercy if they attempt to retaliate with lethal force."

The members immediately obeyed the order, and drew their own weapons, moving into their battle-ready positions.

"I shall stand on the vanguard, to take first initiative on all advancing threats." Pangu ordered his subordinates into a formation. "Prometheus and Hermes, you will stand diagonally behind me, each of you to the left or right. Your role is to provide support to the vanguard and back-line of this formation. And you two, Ares and Jackal. Lag behind as the rear-guard. You will ensure the sides and back are covered, since you have the superior detection skill, Jackal."

The formation was soon set, as it formed a pentagon with Pangu being the top vertice of the shaped formation.

"Now, ADVANCE! Onto new lands, and into the fray!" Pangu spoke in a bold tone, different to his cold and calculating manner before.

The group soon advanced, as all but Jackal, kicked off the ground, and hovered over the ground, dashing through it at high speeds, while Jackal, to compensate with his inability to catch up to his comrade and maintain the formation, let his boots transform with jet on his heel, as he caught up to form the formation.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, not too far away..._

Various skeletal creatures were staggering and limping in a rock crossing, with various cliffs and ravines surrounding them, and the very same sky above them, connecting with the mountains in the far distance. They seemed to be of two types, one of which was lanky and skinny, with straw-like appendages and a spike on the top of their head, and the other being a more plumper and shorter creature, with a beetle-like head, both in antlers and shape.

They seem to be aimed towards a certain spot, or to someone, as they were all moving to intercept. The frontmost skeletal creature, one of the skinny type, was near enough to the target, and lifted its claw to strike at something, only to be destroyed by a single strike of a blade, that cut the arm off and slashed its head into half, causing its eyes to lose its blue glow and fall apart.

The blade revealed itself, dripping with the blue blood of its latest victim, as it was a large reddish long-sword, with a crazed demonic face carved at the edge of the blade, with the gaps resembling the face, the blade had a zigzag that stretched from the hilt to the mid-section of the blade, covered by black edges on the sides of the zigzag, and the hilt was a large yellow slitted eye, with black arrows sprouting in the eight cardinal directions, except downwards, where the black grip was.

The wielder of the blade was a tall humanoid male demon with a stern expression, which had large red and black horns jutting from the top of his head, and had tan skin. His face and neck were adorned by coloured tattoos, and his white hair spread from side to side, as well as down his back, forming a pointed tail made of the same hair. He was mostly bare-chested, with his muscular build visible, and the same tattoos decorating his back and front of the torso. His lower gear was black wrappings that covered most of his legs, and his feet were covered by black leather boots, with a golden skull buckle hanging in front of his pelvis.

He merely walked through the area at a leisurely pace, as if he didn't hold any of the hostile creatures with much regard, as he lifted his blade, and swung at each creature, bisecting them with a single blow to them. When he was done wiping the enemies out, he stuck his sword into the ground.

"What a waste of time." The demon spoke with disdain in his voice. "This didn't even prove to be a challenge at all."

There was some barking, that sounded both miserable and hurt, as the demon turned to find the source of the sound.

"That howl... Cerberus!?" The demon said. "Is that you, Cerberus!?"

There was more barking, as the source of the sound revealed itself, as a flying hell-hound, round as a sphere, and covered in puffy purple fur, its legs being as short as mere stubs, and its face looking more like a poodle or a shiba inu than any other species. It also had tiny ear wings that struggled to keep it afloat, and a long purple pointed tail that stretched from its back. On its body was a purple collar, with a golden bell shaped like a demon's head.

"C-Cerberus!?" The demon stuttered in surprise. "What happened to you!?"

Cerberus only barked twice, showing a very determined and bold expression.

"It can't be! The God of Destruction's miasma changed your form!?" He exclaimed.

Cerberus only whined quietly, as its ear wings drooped slightly, and it had a hurt expression.

"I can't believe a brave one like you cowers from just hearing the words 'God of Destruction'." The demon replied in a concerned tone.

Cerberus barks out its outrage, offended that his demon friend was saying he was being afraid.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't come running with your tail between your legs." He assured the flying pooch. "You've done well to find me."

The hell-hound barked again, showing a very distressed expression.

"What!?" He roared. "Brother is in danger? But, that's impossible!"

Cerberus was about to speak again, before there was the sound of something approaching them, as both demons turned to face their new arrivals, which was Pangu and his team, who seemed to be relatively unscathed, save for some blue blood being all over Pangu, Ares and Hermes.

"More threats..." The demon growled, before turning to Cerberus, who was letting out barks and growling with its teeth bared at them. "Cerberus, return to the castle, and report everything to Baphomet. You will have to protect the castle in the absence of the other Overlords."

Cerberus only whines in denial, before then sadly turned and moved towards the opposite direction.

The demon drew his sword, as Pangu only placed his hand over his own blade, but didn't do anything more.

"So I see that you've been fighting the same things as we have." Pangu spoke in a unemotional voice. "If so, I have no intention of making an enemy out of you."

"You seem to know these creatures." The demon returned his words with a serious tone. "How can I be sure that YOU aren't the one summoning those creatures, and serving the God of Destruction."

The words caused Pangu's allies to move to reach their weapons.

' _God of Destruction... That term narrowed my list of possible worlds even further... Perhaps...'_ Pangu thought quietly, before he then shook his head.

"The same could be said of you. You are a demon, but I am not human either." He spoke quietly. "May I ask of your name? It would do well to at least know my potential benefactor this much."

"Not if you tell me your name. And be quick, I have no time to waste with you." The demon retorted with a harsh tone, as he swung his blade out.

"Guess you have me cornered there. I do not want to waste time either." Pangu spoke with defeat in his voice, and a sigh. "My name is Pangu. I will not tell you more until I can confirm that you will not do anything you will regret against us. My teammates are Prometheus, Hermes, Ares and Jackal. We are known as the Unmei Force. You will know who is who when we return."

"So you prefer to be direct with your words then." The demon spoke. "Then listen well, Pangu. I am the Great Overlord, former Overlord of Wrath, Zeabolos. I rule this Underworld, and I am currently searching for this threat they call the God of Destruction, Trillion. His minions were too pathetic to give me a challenge, so I expect him not to disappoint."

Under his mask, Pangu smirked slightly. ' _Bingo. That's what I need to know. Now I know where we are, I have just the perfect plan to gain dear Zeabolo's trust, and reach a mutual understanding with him._ '

"I am truly sated that you are able to reach a understanding with us." Pangu replied, placing his hand down beside him. "I will not mince my words,Great Overlord Zeabolos. You say that you have a clear understanding of who the enemy is then? Then allow us to offer you some aid."

"Do not push your luck, boy." Zeabolos hissed. "Just because I have told you my name, does not mean that I will simply accept what request you have. If you want a alliance with me, wait until I return to the castle, victorious."

' _Oh, but you won't. And you'll see why soon enough.'_ Pangu thought as a retort. "Then if you won't accept us, then we remain independent, and we choose on our free will to follow you. We will not do anything to you, but you will uphold the same."

"Hmph. If you really insist, then I will allow it." Zeabolos grunted. "However, do not expect me to help you in dire times. I will leave you to die if I see it fit."

"Good. That means that you're honest with your words. And that is all I ask of you. I will do the same if it were vice versa." Pangu spoke back.

Zeabolos soon immediately took flight, as Pangu and the other members of the Unmei Force followed after him.

* * *

 _At the Gates of Hell..._

The group soon arrive at the Gates of Hell, which was a large stone wall, with a miniature fortress formed on top of the gate's centre, and was covered by a large thick purple mist.

"So this is Trillion's miasma..." Pangu stated, before he then gestured to his subordinates. "Ares, Prometheus, and Hermes. Come to me. Jackal, follow after Zeabolos, and take care of any threats in front."

"Understood, Pangu." Jackal replied, as he kept close to Zeabolos, and the others came closer to Pangu.

"It seems that the miasma will be dangerous for our health. But I have already made precautions to counter that." Pangu said. "I shall envelop our heads using wind magic, to prevent ingestion of the miasma. This will inhibit our speech outside the wind sphere, but our communicators should correct that problem between us. Put them on. We will not need to have them off until it is under dire circumstances."

The group immediately does what Pangu asked of them, as they attached a black round communicator over one of their ears.

Pangu then raised his right hand, as a green glow emanated from it, and invisible gusts began to swirl and scatter just in front and around the heads of the four masked combatants, as there was nothing visible, yet one could feel, if close enough, a large gale bent and swirled around their heads.

"Can you read? Answer if you can. I need to check if you are able to use the communicator to read me." Pangu called out through his communicator, which hung around his ear.

"Got it." "Affirmative." "I'm here, Pangu." The three members gave their response.

"Good. Now, it is time to dive in after our friend. It would be wrong to leave the battle, since we are dedicated to help our friend a little, no?" Pangu replied.

"Still, this talk of Trillion frightens me. A god of destruction... We will have to fight with all our might then, if we are to stand a chance." Ares commented.

They soon floated down into the purple miasma, which surprising was completely clear just inside of it, and they saw Zeabolos and Jackal facing front.

"Hear me! Where are you, God of Destruction!?" Zeabolos yelled with boldness, as he drew his blade to fight. "I am the one and only Great Overlord of the Underworld! Now, show yourself! I will rend you in half with my blade!"

There was a mighty tremor, as a gigantic shadow loomed over the Gates of Hell, as the wall was crushed into smithereens, by a large demon with claw-like wings that had pulsing blue spirals on the centre of them, and its upper body resembled a demonic knight with large claw-like hands, and its lower half was a enormous gaping maw, complete with flat blue glowing teeth, as the mouth let out a unearthly bellow.

"Look closely. This is Trillion." Pangu stated to his team. "But do not underestimate it. Even this form of might is but a mere shred of its true potential, compared to what other forms it has."

"Shit... This goddamn beast is huge enough to make the Death Egg Robots feel like Egg Pawns..." Hermes muttered to himself.

"I see... Now I understand why Baphomet was acting like that earlier..." Zeabolos remarked, as he examined Trillion. "Such a formidable foe... It's been a long time since I've felt this excited! You killed my servants, andnow you will pay with your very life!"

Zeabolos was about to move to strike at Trillion, before he then noticed something clutched in its right hand. It was another humanoid male demon like Zeabolos, but he had grey skin and pink zig-zagged hair, with a blue coat over his bare body, and bone-like wings with blue scales. He seemed to be injured to the degree that his chest was covered by slash marks, and his head was leaking blood from the top, as his eyes are closed from either intense pain or lack of strength.

"What is this... Astaroth!?" Zeabolos cried out.

"Brother... Hurry at once, retreat!" Astaroth shouted to his brother, Zeabolos. "Leave me be... Retreat and prepare the plans against."

"How dare you... You filth... Let my brother go, God of Destruction!" Zeabolos roared with rage. "There is no way I can leave you to die, Brother! I'll save you! I shall carve your body to pieces, you abomination!"

"Hmph..." Astaroth smirked slightly. "I should have expected this from you... Farewell, Brother... Take care of my daughters... and the Underworld..."

Trillion began to move the arm that clutched Astaroth to its enormous demonic maw that was its lower body, as Prometheus gasped, and Zeabolos's eyes widened.

"Wait, God of Destruction! What are you doing!?" Zeabolos cried, as Trillion's lower mouth widened, as it began to bring Astaroth closer to it. "Stop! Release my brother! RELEASE HIM!

Trillion paid no heed to Zeabolos, as it threw Astaroth into its mouth.

"STTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Zeabolos yelled with despair and desperation in his voice.

Trillion then crushed Astaroth's entire body between its teeth mercilessly, as there was a loud squelch and dark blue blood sprayed from the gaps, while it chewed messily the remains.

Prometheus immediately fell to his knees, gasping rapidly, as Pangu remained unfazed, although he turned his head away slightly from the gruesome death. Jackal only grit his teeth with anger at how Astaroth met such a messy fate, and Ares was stewed in rage, while Hermes staggered back a few steps.

Zeabolos then only let his blade fall to his side, as he was crying from the loss of his closest brother.

"What... What is this... You... What are you doing... Astaroth... My brother..." Zeabolos said with sorrow. "You... You ate him!? WHHHHHHYYY YOOOOOUUU! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR HIS DEATH! YOU WILL DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS, BEFORE I WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL AND LET IT BURN FOR ETERNITY!"

Zeabolos rushed at Trillion, who was still far away from the group, as Ares and Pangu followed beside him.

"You... Don't you dare interfere! I will make Trillion pay for his murder with his own soul!" Zeabolos shouted at Pangu.

"That cannot be done, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu spoke, with no fear in his voice. "Since that creature is as much of a threat to us, as it is to the Underworld, we will destroy it. So we will collaborate our efforts with you, to destroy it."

"Ngh... Fine." Zeabolos spat, having lost some of his temper, hearing Pangu explain his reasons. "I care not for what you do, but you WILL leave the final blow for me to strike, and its life and fate will be mine to control."

"Understood." Pangu answered back with a quiet nod, before then turning back to face Trillion.

As they dashed at Trillion, the giant feral god roared, as it summoned large sphere-like white orbs with an eye on them, and spikes covering everywhere.

"Tch. Mines." Pangu clicked his tongue. "You best let me defuse these contraptions. It would ruin your chance at vengeance if you were to be struck by them, Great Overlord. Ares, bow."

Ares acknowledged the command, as he pulled out a long-bow, and nocked a few arrows with black tips on them, as they hit the dead-centre of the summoned mines, and caused them to explode with great might.

While they got closer to Trillion, the other three members of the Unmei Force chased after the group just behind them, and Trillion summoned more of the minions that Zeabolos have encountered before.

"Hmph, it matters not what minions you summons, God of Destruction!" Zeabolos sneered. "I will cleave them, and make my way to you unimpeded!"

Zeabolos slashed right through the groups of minions, as he finally was close enough to Trillion to properly strike at him.

"Everyone, focus your strikes on Trillion, now!" Pangu cried out, as he brought out his blade. "But do not get hit! It's actions can be predicted, but its attack will destroy a single village with one strike!"

"You will DIE, God of Destruction!" Zeabolos yelled with rage, before then moving forward and striking at Zeabolo's lower limb, slashing at it rapidly in a chained combo.

Jackal immediately pulled out a large thin rifle, as he crouched back, and fired off several large bursts of energy from the rifle, which seared across the air, and Prometheus was slamming his palm on the ground, causing fire dragons to appear from the very same ground, smashing into Trillion. Pangu and Hermes were doing close-combat on Trillion, with Pangu firing off various elemental spells and slashing with vigor, while Hermes was dashing at extreme speeds, creating many slashes within focused spots. Ares, opting to stay back to provide ranged support, pulled out the same bow, and charged up a large mana bolt from the very tip of the arrow, and aimed it right into the head of Trillion.

All the attacks struck with full force on their intended targets... Yet Trillion was unfazed.

"Impossible... My attacks aren't getting through at all!?" Zeabolos gasped.

"Damn... This thing... It took full-powered burst rifle shots like it was nothing..." Jackal hissed. "And my rifle is meant to be anti-building used normally!"

"Don't expect victory..." Pangu warned his companion. "Trillion's a god of extreme durability. What would destroy worlds would merely injure it as a sword slash would injure a armoured warrior. However, it cannot recover, so every strike we make will bring us one step closer to its defeat. That is why we must team up with Zeabolos, until we cannot fight anymore."

Trillion gazed at them, before raising a fist, to pulverise Pangu and Zeabolos.

"Great Overlord! Above!" Pangu yelled out a warning to Zeabolos, who saw the falling fist, and dodged it, while Pangu immediately dashed back. "Take this!"

Pangu fired off several large thin curved lasers that struck with speed at Trillion, who then roared off again, causing purple swamps to appear everywhere, as Hermes managed to end up on one of them, as the hedgehog fell to his knees, clutching his face, letting out strangled gasps and cries.

"Damnit... Don't get near those swamps! There's concentrated miasma over them at a level that even my wind protection won't be able to dispel!" Pangu shouted. "Hermes... You've done enough for now. Retreat and recover in the pocket dimension. You'll be able to dispel the scarce miasma that is in you now when I bring you fresh air."

He then raised a hand, as the same tear-like portal that they came in appeared under Hermes, and swallowed him, before disappearing.

"Damnit... Without Hermes, we've lost our fastest attacker... Now we have to fight harder in his absence." Prometheus growled.

Trillion raised another fist, this time lowered to the ground, as it then scraped its fist on the ground with force, causing the ground to erupt into massive spikes of earth, that moved towards Prometheus, Ares and Jackal, prompting them to dodge however they could. The consequences resulted in problems, as Jackal's roll only barely prevented him from getting hit, but the earth spikes skewered his rifle, rendering it useless in a shower of sparks, and Ares used his shield to blow, which saved him from harm, but knocked him back with great force, knocking the back of his head against a thick branch of the tree, rendering the pseudo-elf unconscious on impact.

"Ares! I won't let you get away with this!" Prometheus spoke with anger in his voice, as he formed a red magic circle in front of him, and caused a large stream of lava and fire to spurt onto Trillion, burning it with enough power to harm it more than his previous attack could, but also rendering Prometheus to be unable to use magic with a lack of mana, as he fell onto his knees. "Urk... I can't fight anymore. Jackal, it's up to Pangu to now..."

Jackal only silently gave Prometheus a glance, before the two of them retreated far enough to be out of Trillion's sight and attack range.

Pangu and Zeabolos were still carving at Trillion with all of their might, but the prolonged conflict was taking its toll over them, with Zeabolo's movements becoming more sluggish, and Pangu's magic becoming more and more dispersed.

' _I thought that I would have to fight hard to actually hurt Trillion... But this is really getting tedious and repetitive. What's more... I'm low on magic, and I need enough to prepare my team's evacuation from here. Of all the places, Observer... Why here, goddamnit!?'_ Pangu thought.

Before he could think more, he noticed that he was stuck within a area surrounded by miasma swamps, and Trillion was raising his fist again to strike at Zeabolos, who fell to his knees.

"SHIT!" Pangu swore, as he immediately conjured up a barrier over himself, just as soon as Trillion's fist struck Zeabolos down to the ground, and the impact created a shockwave that cut into Pangu's barrier shattering it, and smashing most of Pangu's body with bone-crushing force, causing him to cough wildly, and blood began to leak from the bottom of his mask.

He immediately fell to his knees, before throwing a portal over himself, and transporting himself near Jackal and Prometheus, the latter who was holding Ares over his back, and fell to the ground.

"Of all the places I needed Lana..." Pangu coughed. "It had to be after I gave her Summon Stone over to Observer..."

"Are you okay, Pangu? You look pretty banged up..." Jackal asked his leader, worried of his condition.

"Damnit, I'm fine. I'll prepare the portal. But you must hop into it when I say you must. No questions, no delays." Pangu wheezed. "Watch Zeabolos... For now..."

They all turned to Zeabolos, who stood up shaking from the massive blow, as he was bleeding from his head.

"Damnit! DAMN IT ALL!" Zeabolos cursed. "I won't accept this... I'll never accept defeat! For the sake of those who lost their lives against you! For the sake of my brother! I won't let fate control me! I won't let his soul go in vain!"

Zeabolos then placed his left hand over his chest, as his sword began to glow brighter with might.

"I'll give you everything I got! EAT THIS, GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Zeabolos cried out.

He then swung his blade, as it left behind a blood-red trail over the path of the blade, as it shattered, hitting Trillion and causing its skeletal body to dent slightly where the strike hit it.

"Not enough... I still have more...!" Zeabolos said, before he then noticed a long blue blade stuck in the ground. "Astaroth's blade... So it couldn't consume it... I see now, since you don't enjoy the taste of the blade, then I shall impale your very body with it! Brother, lend me your power in this single blow!"

Zeabolos then dashed to grab Astaroth's blade with speed fuelled by his adrenaline and desperation, before jumping into the air, as the blade in his hand glowed.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zeabolos roared, as the sword grew in size, before glowing purple, and rooting itself into Trillion's left palm, while Zeabolos fell to the ground, defeated and powerless. "That was all I could do... Impale a single sword into this creature's hand... Great Overlord... Me... What a cruel joke... I can't even scratch it..."

Zeabolos then slumped back, as the light in his eyes faded, and he finally died with a scowl on his face, aimed at Trillion. The group had mixed reactions, as Pangu remained silent, Prometheus only bowed his head in melancholy, Jackal only placed a salute over his helmet in respect.

"It's over. Zeabolos is no longer able to fight." Pangu replied. "But know this, he will return, and Trillion will not succeed."

"...If he is the Great Overlord, does that mean there is now no-one who could stand a chance against it? I hope not." Prometheus spoke after a eerie silence.

"No. That's not it. Because we have another task to do. But that will have to wait until- Hrk!" Pangu stoically said, before he then coughed, as more blood leaked from under his mask, and blood was dripping onto his armour. "Damnit... I need healing... We have to go, now!"

"But Zeabolos-"

"Zeabolos's body will not be Trillion's meal. It will not be taken by anyone but the very dealer of the devil." Pangu interrupted his ally, before summoning a portal. "Go. Now."

Prometheus looked at Pangu for a long time, as if tryng to think of a retort or response, before then entering the portal, as Jackal followed after him.

"Zeabolos... You believe that death is the worst that could happen to you... But you will suffer a deeper hell, if you wish to have a happy end to this conflict..." Pangu muttered under his breath.

He then entered the portal, as it closed behind him, and Trillion let out a roar of triumph in the defeat of its opponents.

* * *

 _In the Great Overlord's Castle..._

Inside the throne room of the castle, which was decorated with banners and various luxurious furniture and decorations in most of the room's area, complete with a red bench, that was covered by royal armrests and a long backboard, representing the throne chair, there were three figures, one of which was the weakened Cerberus.

The first figure was a short dwarfish purple demon with small black wings on his back, and small yellow eyes. He was dressed in a black general's suit, and his rough white hair was styled to form curved horns over his head and a long mane with a beard on his chin. He also bared a long thin moustache that protruded from his face, and his nose was enlarged to the size of a bulb and shaped like one.

The other was a pale maiden with long grey hair that flowed down the sides of her head, and they were held by two red horn-like hairclips. She had red eyes that gleamed with both kindness and shyness, and she was dressed in a red dress that had the coat-tails of a jester's costume, and her lower half was covered by a skirt with a black and white layer, and she was wearing black leather boots with red markings. She held in her hands, a shrunken staff with a purple torch at the end, and resembling of a IV stand, with a purple bag attached to the side, and a long slender tube connected to her right wrist.

"Devil Projector... Show us the state of the battlefield!" The purple demon asked a floating TV box with a cute skull face on the green screen.

"Projecty! I cannot connect, General Baphomet!" The screen whistled in a high-pitched voice, as its face changed to a unhappy one. "Something is interfering with the connection!"

"Curses... So Trillion has come to finish what it started with the Underworld..." Baphomet spoke with melancholy in his voice. "The first Great Overlord's sacrifice has come to waste..."

"What about my brothers...?" The young girl asked in a worried tone. "Dear Brother Zeabolos, and Brother Astaroth... They haven't returned..."

Cerberus also whined, as its eyes and ear-wings drooped.

"Worry not, Lady Elma..." Baphomet assured the young girl, with a warm smile. "Your brothers, with their combined might will defeat it... Even if Overlord Astaroth's forces are destroyed, he will still live to fight together with Great Overlord Zeabolos-"

They were soon interrupted by the purple portal that appeared in front of them, as Baphomet immediately moved himself in front of Elma, and Cerberus growled as it stood beside Elma. What came out was the Unmei Force members, Pangu still bloodied, and weakened from his blood loss, as he limped towards the demonic duo, and was supported by Hermes, and Ares still being carried by Prometheus.

"Help us! Our leader has been injured, and we need someone to heal him!" Prometheus frantically shouted to the duo. "I do not care what we have to do, to get him treated, but we want him to live! Please!"

"You... How did you... You dare trepass the Great Overlord's Castle!? I'll strike you all down right where you stand, even if it means my death-" Baphomet spoke with awe.

"No! Stop, Baphomet!" Elma said. "They seem to be genuine in their words. We can help them, and they might be able to help us in the predicament."

"But even so, we cannot simply just place our trust on these masked intruders. This is not what your Dear Brother would want-" Baphomet tried to reason with his lady.

"I... I know... I know what happened to Astaroth... And I know where Great Overlord Zeabolos stand right now..." Pangu wheezed in a weak voice. "I was... allied with him... I fought Trillion... Helped him fight... He's... He's..."

That was the last straw for Pangu, who coughed one final time, much more violent and wet than his previous ones, as he immediately tumbled to the ground, and blood pooled under his head.

"He... This person knows Overlord Astaroth and Great Overlord Zeabolos!?" Baphomet said. "Then this man must know a way to contact Zeabolos, or know his location."

"Don't put it that way, Baphomet!" Elma replied heatedly. "This person is on the verge of dying! Even if we are the demons who torment the world above us, I cannot let a kind soul like his burn out so unfairly! Call the doctor, please! I'll help him heal this poor wanderer."

Baphomet only sighed, as he waved his hand, as two goblins, immediately hoisted Pangu's body and left the throne room, as Elma followed after them.

"Thank you, General Baphomet." Prometheus spoke with gratitude in his voice. "Words cannot repay what you have done. It wasn't just our leader who fought Trillion. We stood beside him, and managed to fight with minimal injury. Our leader... He was unlucky to be trapped to be hit by one of it's attacks."

"At least you have the right respect. As lady Elma does not want your presence to be removed, I will allow you to find shelter here." Baphomet spoke solemnly. "But know that you are within the homeland of the demons. Harm a single denizen here, and we will hunt you down, and ensure that your souls are condemned to eternal damnation. Understood?"

"Yes. Yes." Hermes said, as he approached Ares. "Just give me a moment to wake up our gender-bent Sleeping Beauty."

He immediately booted Ares in the chest, causing the pseudo-elf to immediately rise up, and scramble onto his feet.

"What the!?" Ares cried. 'Where's Trillion!? Has it been finally vanquished!?"

"It has not, Ares." Prometheus answered his question, with a shake of his head. "Trillion is very much alive, and we do not know what happened after Pangu evacuated us. He's in extreme danger of death, after what Trillion done to him."

"That damn beast... I swear that it will pay for what it did to him..." Ares hissed. "For now, we can only wait, can we?"

"Indeed. Only choice is to get comfy here." Jackal said, with a shrug.

* * *

 _In a medical ward in the Great Overlord's Castle..._

"This is interesting, hm?" A purple demon with a very thin and lanky stature said, dressed in a white lab coat and long black jeans, and a black cross eye-patch over his right eye, as he held various medical tools in his hands and around him on the benches. "To have someone other than the Overlords and the Fallen Ones to treat... This will be a great discovery."

"Just help him, please Doctor." Elma said with worry in his voice, as she looked at Pangu, who was stripped bare to the waist, his torso assaulted with a massive bruise over his ribs. "This person said that he helped Dear Brother in his plight. I cannot let him die, since he would so kindly help others on a whim, unlike most other demons. He has to be someone good, if he could fight side-to-side with Dear Brother."

"Very well, but I will have to take off his mask-" The Doctor said, as he moved over to grab the mask, and pull it off, only to be met by a massive force welding the mask to Pangu's face. "Hmmm? That's strange... The mask won't come off..."

"This mask... It's binded by some magical force..." Elma commented, before raising her her staff-stand hybrid. "Allow me to dispel it with some dispelling magic."

She then let a small ball of white energy gather from the tip of the staff, as the embers of the fire was being absorbed into it, and it fell onto Pangu's mask like a droplet of water, spreading on the surface of the stone-like mask, before disappearing.

"Try now." Elma said softly, as the Doctor tried again to remove the mask, this time succeeding. However, when the mask came off completely, the sight of his face shocked the Doctor and Elma.

"This... This! Lady Elma... I think we need to speak to Great Overlord Zeabolos when he comes immediately. We have found something of unforetold importance!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It's been so long, far before even the First Great Overlord ascended his throne, for a visitor of this race to come..." Elma muttered under her breath, as she scanned Pangu's real face clearly.

It was the face of a young Asian man, with the blood that he spewed from before already dry on his lower lip and chin.

"...A human." Elma concluded her statement.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for the first chapter of Unmei Force: Roots. As like most of the stories based in the Dimenisonal-Heroes verse, the Unmei Force will not encounter any of the Heroes team, until the last chapter of the first volume. And note that the prologue, in Pangu's words, has already hinted to what their current affiliation is, and perhaps who 'he' is.

Since this story is set within the Trillion: God of Destruction game, the story will have most gameplay elements included in it, translated to narrative format and devices, so you may see that both game and story will merge slightly.


	2. Chapter 1: First Defender

Chapter 1: The First Defender

* * *

Pangu came back to consciousness, and he knew from the soft feeling under his head and torso, that he was in a resting bed, and a very good one at that.

Having spent a long time with his eyes closed from his short period of inactivity, he blinked his eyes, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light on the ceiling, and when his vision cleared up further, he could see a purple ceiling above him, and a small chandelier with candle-sticks on the edges. He then sat up, to survet the room.

The very bed he was on was a bed with purple pillows and blanket, and the ground beneath him was the same colour with white skull patterns on it, and there was no tables nearby, only a door and a closet just on the right side of the room.

He then only sighed, before placing a hand over his chest, as he felt how his body has completely recovered without a single scab or scar over his body.

' _I guess the Doctor must have fixed me up._ ' He thought to himself with a relieved sigh. ' _My injuries, compared to the ones that the Overlords accumulate, is of meagre difficulty to cure.'_

The young leader then moved his hand over his face, as he felt his own skin, instead of the hard material that formed his mask, which caused a sense of shock to well within Pangu, as his eyes gaped.

' _What!? My... My mask is off!? This is not supposed to happen!'_ He thought, as he stared at his bare hand. ' _That can't be possible! The masks were reinforced with powerful seal magic that would only allow the wearer itself to take it off by choice- It can only be countered by dispelling magic of the same level, and there's no such person here who could-'_

He then thought back to the time where he met Baphomet and Elma, as he then winced.

' _Of course... Elma... Even if she has not become a Overlord yet, she is still powerful with her support magic, despite her frail condition.'_ He thought, slapping his face with his hand. ' _To think she would be so kind to help the Doctor treat me... She can't possibly be doing it because of my actions before?'_

Pangu then looked around for his mask, which was hanging on one of the heads of the bed, perfectly untouched, before he then equipped it, as magic began to buzz on the mask, to reactivate its seal over itself.

He then got up, as he collected his attire from the closet beside him, and dressed himself back up, before then opening the door.

When he came out, he was in a small corridor, as the door behind him closed itself, and he saw that the door just beside his own had royal markings on it, with a runic language carved on a silver label on it.

' _That must be Zeabolos's bedroom...'_ Pangu thought to himself. ' _No matter, I need to find him, and then meet the Overlords.'_

He was about to move forward, before the bedroom door flung open, and Cerberus, Elma, and a young girl with stern eyes, and long black straight hair that flowed down her shoulders, and wearing a white and red body coat over her body, as well as having a black grimoire tucked under her right arm. What came out after, was a changed Zeabolos, who now possessed undead limbs stitched together over the joints, and half of his face was grey with dead tissue, as well as his right eye being completely red.

Elma soon noticed Pangu, as she only gasped softly.

"Oh! You're awake." Elma spoke softly, as she approached Pangu. "You have been out for a long time indeed. I wanted to tell you that your friends have been cared for, and they have been waiting patiently for your awakening."

"I see. May I ask your name, young lady?" Pangu asked softly.

"It's Elma. And you don't need to be so humble with your words?" Elma said.

"That was not my intention, Elma... no, Lady Elma." Pangu replied with some warmness in his voice.

Elma only smiled softly, as Zeabolos only glared at Pangu, as Pangu looked at Zeabolos.

"Ah, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu said with a short bow. "It seems that we have managed to escape this battle alive. But still, may I ask what has happened to you, if I may be so kind to know?"

"That is not of your business, wanderer." Zeabolos hissed, as he clutched the zombified side of his face. "I merely want to get my meeting with the Overlords done as soon as possible, so that I can show them my pathetic form as little as I can."

"Hmm..." The grimoire-wielding girl hummed with a intrigued tone. "It seems that you have made interesting allies, Zeabolos. I sense humanity from this being, and yet I sense much more than that, and something that hides within his heart."

"And who are you, to be so intrusive to ask of what I am?" Pangu demanded with a cold tone.

"I am Faust, and I am the one who created the contract that has resurrected Zeabolos as of now." Faust introduced herself with a stoic tone. "I am in need of his power to destroy Trillion."

"I see. Then that puts up on the same boat and the same intention, Faust." Pangu replied. "Let us hope that is all there is to your words."

Faust only silently turned away, as the group began to walk down the corridor to the throne room, only for the rest of Pangu's team to come around from a corner, as Prometheus hugged Pangu tightly.

"Oh thank the gods that you're alive, Pangu!" Prometheus spoke with relief and hope. "I thought that you would be in bed for longer than a day or so!"

"So I have been in deep unconsciousness for a day..." Pangu said, as he slowly pushed the clingy magic-user off him. "That's worrying. No matter, we need to meet the Overlords."

"Overlords?" Prometheus asked.

"Yeah, that guy Baphomet said that they're waiting for Elma and Zeabolos inside the throne room." Hermes answered causally.

"I wonder what they would be like. Every other being with a title that relates to the name is quite... demonic and corrupted in both physical and mental sense." Ares pondered with a hand to his chin.

"Oh, come on, Ares!" Jackal spoke with annoyance in his voice. "This isn't your world of fantasy anymore! If this guy's nice enough to care for others, then there's at least one guy or gal who's more kinder than their title suggests."

They soon pushed open the doors to the throne rooms, as the entirety of the Unmei Force froze.

"Well, I find this quite interesting. To have such a group... Zeabolos, you deserve to be give some praise." Pangu said.

"H-Hah!?" Ares stuttered at the sight. "Good lord, this is exactly the opposite of my imagery of such people!"

Hermes only whistles, as he nods his head approvingly. "Zeabolos, Pangu ain't doing you justice. Praise is nothing! You deserve a prize for having these kind of people as your Overlords!"

"They're... THEY'RE ALL GIRLS!?" Prometheus exclaimed with extreme shock and confusion.

"Well, a certain someone would be happy to see that there are such people in high positions of society." Jackal added.

The group were greeted by a group of six female demons, which were standing in a round formation.

The first of the girls was a cheery girl with a pink blush on her face, and light blue eyes that exude innocence and childishness in them, and her hairs was styled to be short around her head, except there were a few overhanging bangs on her head, her hair flowed long down her back with a black ribbon on the back of her head. She was dressed in a orange and black dress with white sleeves, with her skirt having a face of a goliath on it. One of her legs was covered by a long orange and black striped stocking, while her other leg remained bare, but her feet were both covered by orange rain boots.

To the left of the yellow-haired girl was a tall woman with long pink hair that flowed around her shoulders and back, and her hair was left to cover her right eye, as the covering hair was binded by several black hair-clips, and her ears were adorned with a pair of obsidian earrings, one shaped like the Mars symbol with a blue gem-like eye on the hole, and the other shaped like the Venus symbol, with a red version of the same gem-like eye. She was dressed like a dancer, with minimal covering over her body, only wearing a low bra that covered only the bottom of her inhumanly sized assets, which had a steel ball necklace with a ruby diamond on the end wedged between them, a black and red cape that was shaped like a imp's wings on the edges, thin purple spider-net stockings, and black heels with black belt straps around the ankle. Her head was also adorned by black bull horns that protruded from the top of her head, and her eyes were green, with a sense of seduction behind them.

On the opposite side of the young childish girl was another lady, who looked far more tomboyish than any other woman in the room. She had crimson-red hair that fluffed into a round shape surrounding her head, and she had a massive ponytail that swayed behind her head. She also had black tattooed horn stubs on her forehead, and her yellow eyes gave off a sense of courage and greed. She was dressed like a rogue of any fantasy world, with a black and white upper cotton binding in place of a bra, a black scarf with a eye on one end, brown and red fabric gauntlets that covered all but her fingers and her lower arm, brown leather shorts with white fluffy legs, and brown socks and brown leather boots.

Further to the left was a tired and sleepy girl with short light-blue hair, and blue eyes that showed little life or energy in them. She was dressed with a long fabric headpiece that had two green rose blossoms, one to each side on the top of her head, and the strings were drooping down the sides, and she was dressed with a short puffy green coat that only covered her torso, leaving her shoulders and nape visible in bare skin, with one arm being covered by a three-pronged plush claw, and the other visible through the massive sleeves. Her feet were only covered by large green slippers.

Next in line was a blue-haired woman, whose hair folded down to her chest, ending in slight curved hooks, and her hair also formed two sharp long spikes of hair that looked a little like hare ears. Her eyes were violet, with a sense of envy withheld in them, and seriousness. She was dressed in a blue and white short fabric robe that covered the front and back of her torso, a thin stripped medieval sash in the same places for her lower body, black stockings, and blue high heels.

The last to be found was a noble-like girl with purple hair that flowed down her sides, and two pairs of demon horns on the sides of her head that overlap each other. She also had red eyes that exuded a arrogant and prideful look within them, and she was dressed like a princess, with a miniature royal queen's crown on top of her head, and a luxurious purple and white dress and skirt, and white boots. She also carried a large parasol in her hands, placed behind her back.

"Hmph. You're late!" The prideful purple-haired girl snubbed her superior with a arrogant tone.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Great Overlord." The blue-haired woman spoke with relief in her voice, as well as some admiration.

The sleepy girl only yawned a few times. "Welcome back, Zebo-chin." She spoke slowly with a fatigued tone.

"Whoa! No time no see!" The energetic red-haired lady exclaimed with a bold tone.

"Auuh..." The young yellow-haired girl moaned with a high voice, complete with a childish tone."Uncle Great Overlordy..."

"Oh my, you've taken a change for the wild, haven't you?" The pink-haired woman spoke with a seductive and lustful tone.

"As you can see, I came back in this pathetic form, but I need your help is destroying the God of Destruction." Zeabolos spoke with a defeated tone.

"Your form still looks good to me Great Overlord." The blue-haired woman spoke once again, with a calm smile on her face. "The brilliance of your soul! Its beauty! Even the rough sewn patches and the colour of the skin is a grandeur within my eyes."

"Hah!" The prideful girl barked out a laugh. "You got to be kidding! He's just a loser who came back with his tail between his legs. And he's a zombie to boot!"

"Lady Ruche! As our master is the Great Overlord." The woman scolded Ruche, the previous speaker. "Ridicule to him is equivalent to ridicule to yourself as one of the Overlords. To the point, even with the Great Overlord, there are times he may have made an inadvertent mistake! That is what makes him super-cute!"

"Are you stupid or something, Levia!?" Ruche yelled back. "That's no excuse of losing an army of over ten thousand!"

"Well, Zebo-chin is safe, so all is good." The sleepy girl drawled.

"Exactly, Lady Fegor." Levia replied, before her face darkened with animosity, and her voice took a more dangerous tone. "The one who should be condemned is the God of Destruction! How dare it harm our Great Overlord! It deserves to die a million-fold! I'll slice it to pieces until nothing is left."

"Okay. We can leave it to Levi-tan." Fegor said, before yawning again. "What a relief, I'm sleepy..."

"Yeah, I just got back to the castle a while ago, so I'm beat. Come on, just call it a day." The red-haired rogue stated her objections.

"Hey hey, wait up!" Ruche spoke hurriedly. "We didn't discuss anything yet! In the first place, Mammon! This is all your fault for leaving your guard post at the Gates of Hell!"

"Well, I guess, but..." Mammon answered back, crossing her arms. "What do you wanna to talk about then? All we gotta do is sandbag that thing, right? Oh yeah, but that aside, take a look at these! I found a hoard of coins and gems from a cave I journeyed to!"

Pangu could only clutch his face, or actually his mask, as he saw Mammon pull out a small fabric bag of coins and gems inside of it.

' _As expected from someone who is the pinnacle of Greed._ ' He thought silently. ' _As expected._ '

"Lady Mammon, please mind your manners." Levia warned Mammon of her actions. "The enemy you take so lightly defeat our Great Overlord, even with all his power."

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Mammon pouted. "Sheez, what a chore."

"Heh heh, wonderful. I can't believe there's a being stronger than my cute little Zeabolos." The pink-haired woman chuckled. "I wonder how it will scream when I 'punish' it a little-"

"That's enough out of you, Ashmedia." Zeabolos cut her off, before she could finish her suggestive statement.

Meanwhile, the yellow girl was only sobbing with tears welling in her eyes. "Uncle Great Overlordy..." She said in a trembling and sad tone. "I'm sorry Perpell was at home when you needed me... I'll give you all my snacks, so please don't be mad!"

She then broke into tears, as she wailed into her hands.

"Sl..ee..py..." Fegor mumbled, as she was already asleep on her feet, snoring softly.

"I must say, our Great Overlord's sister, Lady Fegor's closed eyes really take after him." Levia commented on her fellow Overlord's state.

"You know, after some serious thought, I've come to realise." Ruche added, before smiling evilly. "You're really stupid, aren't you?"

"Silence, everyone! SILENCE!" Baphomet roared at the Overlords. "This is the very reason why you all couldn't make it in time to assist the Great Overlord in his time of need!"

"Great Overlord, it looks like you got first-class talent here." Faust examined the girls carefully.

"I question your judgement, Faust." Pangu interjected. "What exactly you find about the girls to be 'first-class'?"

"You will see, hybrid of human and monster." Faust replied with a wave of her hand.

"Hmph. That is less insulting than I expected from you. Good." Pangu turned to the girls.

"So, Great Overlord." Ruche said. "How about you introducing the people that are standing so near to you. Who are they?"

"Ah yes. Introductions are in order." Zeabolos stated.

"A girl next to the Great Overlord? Strangers near him!?" Levia gasped.

"You only noticed now?" Ruche chided her. "You really need to get your eyes checked, Levia."

"The girl next to me is my special guest. And the others, they will tell-" Zeabolos said.

"She's... MY... SPEcIAL..." Levia slowly murmured, as her right eye was twitching quite fast from trying to keep herself sane.

"I'm surprised you've got the gall to take a girl along despite taking a beating." Ruche said. "Not to mention you relied on some strangers as allies. Just pathetic."

"Hm? What? Zebo-chin's wife?" Fegor asked, as she woke up on the announcement

"Wife!?" Mammon spoke, aghast. "Y-You mean that freaky thing that sucks money out of its prey through marriage, right!?"

"Yay! Wifey-Wifey!" Perpell chimed. "I'll give you Perpell's candy!"

"W-Wait! Listen to me for a second!" Zeabolos said in a sudden. "Her name is Faust. She saved me by bringing my soul back from the brink of death after my loss against the God of Destruction!"

"S-so you're the one who brought back our Great Overlord..." Belphegor spoke, as he turned to Faust, who nodded her head.

"Why, yes." Faust confirmed the statement. "I'm also someone who knows how to defeat it."

"On the contrary, make that two, Faust." Pangu said, as he stepped forth.

"Hm?" Faust hummed.

"He's right." Prometheus added, as if he realised something. "I think he and all the rest of us, know how Trillion can be beaten!"

"And, so? You want us to thank you all or something?" Ruche rudely spat. "No one here needs to be taught how to do things, especially from some strange people like you!"

"That's right. We'll get this over in a jiffy!" Mammon agreed.

"Oh, but what you will get in a jiffy, Ruche and Mammon, is death without question." Jackal coldly stated the facts.

"Excuse me!?" Ruche screeched in anger.

"Lady Ruche, as much as I do not want to underestimate you and your fellow Overlords' powers, you must know Great Overlord Zeabolos did not stand a chance against the God of Destruction." Ares replied. "Neither did his brother Astaroth, and he has met a gruesome fate that would be far worse than death itself. We stood alongside Zeabolos, and fought with the same power and vigour, but we merely exhausted it with minimal damage."

"And plus, we did much more damage to that glowing bastard than your 'Zeabolos', if he didn't waste his entire life on a final strike that merely impaled its arm to the ground!" Hermes hissed with anger. "We didn't run with our tails behind our legs, we merely retreated to find you all, and what do we get? A insult, that's what!"

Ruche was stunned by the mental thrashing she has received, and only let out a scowl.

"The masked strangers raise my point of why you would be wrong to state that you would so simply defeat Trillion with that mindset." Faust said with a 'told-you-so' expression in her eyes. "There are two things you all need to understand. First, compared to Trillion, you are all too weak to stand a chance, and second, Trillion is beyond the concept of formidable."

"So, you're telling us that we can't defeat it?" Levia questioned Faust.

"Exactly." Faust stated, as Mammon was about to make a retort, before she then remembered what the members of the Unmei Force said earlier. "Look at the Great Overlord. Trillion reduced him to this state, and anything weaker getting close to it will die almost immediately."

"The miasma it emits is quite difficult to bear, even for those with the power of the Overlords." Zeabolos explained the problem.

"Wait, so we can't even get close to it!?" Ruche shouted. "That's a pathetic excuse-"

"Do not say such things, Ruche." Zeabolos spoke with a harsh tone. "Honor your father's sacrifice. If he was still alive, he would have told you the same thing about the miasma. But... He... damnit..."

Cerberus only barked sadly, as Elma only looked at Zeabolos with a caring expression, muttering 'Dear Brother...' under her breath.

"I agree with what he said. The only one in the Underworld who can bear the miasma it emits is probably the Great Overlord himself." Faust replied. "But due to his current state, that is not possible. The body is a receptacle for his soul, and thus too weak to do any real combat. So this is where the ring comes in."

She pulls out a well-carved grey steel ring with red inscriptions on the inner side of it, and curved patterning outside of the ring, with a demon's head on the top of it, as its mouth has a red shine inside of it that is glowing brightly.

"This is the ring of the Tyrant. It houses a fragment of the Great Overlord's soul." Faust explained the ring. "Those who don the ring channel the power of the Great Overlord's soul. In other words, it allows those who wear it to get through the miasma."

"Well then, the rest is simple!" Mammon spoke enthusiatically with a fist-pump. "Wear the ring, and kick its butt!"

"However, the problem lies that there is only one ring, due to how weak the Great Overlord is of now." Faust stated the catch of the deal. "And before you decide to take the ring and attack Trillion when it is sleeping, the miasma it emits is stronger in its dormant state, and will kill you with or without the ring."

"Indeed." Pangu added. "Not even I have the magic to deal with the miasma in its dormant state. My magic barely prevents my allies from succumbing to the miasma of a awake Trillion."

"Wait, you actually fought Trillion when it was awake!?" Baphomet replied. "I thought you were either lying or hallucinating from a near-death experience."

"I assure you, General Baphomet, my words are true." Pangu answered back. "The state of my subordinates is the only proof needed."

"Speaking of which, the Great Overlord's attack has managed to both damage it slightly, and ensure it remains in a dormant state." Faust continued her explanation. "I can perfectly analyse and determine the time of its next period of awakening, so you will be able to attack at the right time. And you must determine who will take the first initiative to wear the ring. She will train her magical and physical prowess with the power of the ring."

"... Why don't we leave it alone if it's sleeping?" Fegor asked.

"Sister! This is not the time to say such a thing-" Zeabolos tried to scold her.

"She's right, this is nonsense. Maybe it was just angry because it was sleepy or something." Mammon interrupted him with a huff.

"Then maybe it was hungry! I wonder if it'll eat some candy when it wakes up!" Perpell spoke with a grin on her face and shining eyes.

"Great Overlord, are you seriously going to believe everything that these strangers say?" Ruche asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Great Overlord? May I suggest we wait and observe it for a while?" Levia suggested.

"What are you all..." Zeabolos was about to speak out in outrage.

"ENOUGH!" Prometheus roared, as everyone in the room turned their heads to him, as he is very annoyed. "Now is not the time to point fingers and dawdle about! Can't you see what your different opinions are doing!? We don't have time to waste trying to ponder about what to do! Faust's plan will help us all! Why can't you all just understand that we're trying to help you for hell's sake!?"

"Why you impudent degenerate-" Ruche hissed.

"Silence, Prometheus." Pangu said, as the fire mage immediately followed the order. "As for all of you Overlords, I am more and more disappointed as I listen you to all of you bicker and moan about irrelevant matters. The relevant matters is what we do against Trillion. And you seem to not get what Faust is trying to say: Trillon MUST be destroyed."

"And why's that?" Mammon asked.

"Consider Trillion's name, Overlords. Have you even wondered why it is named after that number?" Pangu chided the Overlords. "That number is the exact number of curses that has formed it. It is a devourer of reality and concepts, and the name is also dependent on the number of worlds it has consumed: Trillions."

"What!?" Levia replied. "How could such a being exist!?"

"So, give up if you would." Pangu spoke with a cold and unforgiving tone. "You can all just lie there and wait for Trillion to come to you all and consume your very existences, just because you people refuse to ally with us, people who have the same common goal to destroy Trillion to save your petty world and infinite others, and consider it to be no more than a mere mindless monster. But know this, even if you won't help us, we will fight Trillion to the bitter end, to abide to our responsiblities to protect our own world, which we created after millennia of suffering and death. That is no promise, but a unbreakable oath to the Unmei Force, and all under its banners. After all, all you Fallen Ones care about is obliterating the forces of God. Of course, trying to save your own world and others is nothing more than a mere side-task to the likes of heartless ones like you."

Zeabolos was trembling with anger, at how Pangu fired off his ultimatum, and would have stood to strike him down where he stands, if only Zeabolos had his original body instead of this broken vessel, as he looked at the stunned Overlords.

"How... How do you know of the Fallen Ones, and God himself!?" Ashmedia spoke with surprise, and then anger. "Answer us, or we will destroy you here and now."

"The same way I know of Trillion." Pangu replied. "Let us just say that back in our world, myths that correlate to your existence are plentiful, and piecing together the information was no hard task for a tactical leader as myself. But that is not for me to speak about. I'd be careful how you tread in speaking of us. Know that you know not a single thing of our power, and we have paid you enough respect up until now, so do the same to us, or consider our help forfeit. We may be lesser than Trillion, but will that say that we're weaker than you Overlords? We have no intention of using you for a task that we could achieve. But I stand by Faust's plan, since it will lead to minimal consequences and causalities. Simple as that."

"...So I see. Pangu, I see that you have a mind-set that would be worthy in the Underworld, as a tactician or a ruler. However, I forbid you from bad-mouthing my relatives like that. The Overlords are relatives of either me or my late brother Astaroth." Zeabolos stated, before he then glared at Pangu. "You will have your respect, but know that you will be evicted if you try anything on any of us."

"That is what I intend, Great Overlord Zeabolos. Thank you for your comforting words, and I hope that this little rant of mine will not damage relations." Pangu said. "This tactical alliance will help us all greatly, and I assure you that there will be no mutiny nor betrayal, so long as our goal is unachieved."

"So, there is one thing that I forgot to ask." Mammon stated a question. "Do we get a special reward if one of us defeats it ourselves? Like, maybe some great treasures from the castle's treasury?"

"That is already decided. To whoever defeats the God of Destruction, I will bestow the title of the Great Overlord to them, as they are proven to be more greater and worthy of the title than I." Zeabolos announced the reward.

"What!?" Ruche said. "Then allow me to be the first candidate-"

"Wait your turn, Ruche." Faust said. "Great Overlord Zeabolos must choose his first candidate on his own wish."

"Not before I introduce the group around me. I have not let them introduce themselves up until now, and although time is short, they deserve some recognition for their actions in fighting Trillion alongside me." Zeabolos said.

"Very well. I am Pangu, no other name will be said." Pangu stated in a stoic tone. "I am the First Spellblade and the leader of the Unmei Force, the small group that stands before you. We have come from unknown origins, and have decided to work with Great Overlord Zeabolos to defeat Trillion in a alliance, if you prefer the term."

"I'm Prometheus." Prometheus introduced himself, before bowing gently. "I apologise for my outburst earlier, but I often will do my best to assist you in your efforts against Trillion. Know that I will help whatever way I can, even if it's unorthodox. I've got enough fire magic inside of me to make a pure fire elemental pale in comparison of power."

"Name's Hermes!" Hermes exclaimed, as he did a short salute. "I'll help ya all like nice Prometheus here, except you, Overlord Ruche. You're a little too bratty for my tastes, and I don't think we're going to getting any better any time soon. If you're fast enough to catch me, then I'll be willing to fulfil a few favours for you all."

"I go by the name Jackal." Jackal said. "As like my members, I will provide support with you, although we haven't decided how. However, know that if you are in combat, I will come to help if possible. Whatever you do, do not touch my personal weaponry, it will mis-fire if used by anyone other than me, so don't try being smart with doing such a thing."

"I am Ares, a humble warrior." Ares spoke in a bold tone. "I am what you call a swordsman, but my skill is no less than any master of the blade you have heard of. I can safely proclaim that there are very few, even Great Overlord Zeabolos included, that can win over in a clash of swords."

"So I see. Your help will be duly appreciated." Zeabolos said. "Now then, I have made my choice. Perpell, I commission you to destroy Trillion."

"Okey-dokey!" Perpell replied with a goofy smile. "I'm going to do my best and fill this place with candies!"

"Um, I don't think you're getting the point." Ruche added.

"As long as you defeat Trillion, you're free to do anything, Perpell, my niece." Zeabolos added.

"Well, as long as she remembers her dream is based upon victory, all should be well." Levia muttered to herself, trying to convince herself not to be hurt.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Perpell said. "Say, uncle Great Overlordy? I wanna get a marshmallow bed that spins~ And then, the room's gonna be all sparkly! The roof's gonna be made of mirrors!"'

"You'll get that, if you can beat Trillion, and more." Zeabolos repeated.

"Well then, we'll do our best to support our fellow sister in her training as well as we all can, so that she'll be ready when the time comes." Levia spoke to everyone.

"I'm counting on you, Perpell. Do your best." Zeabolos assured Perpell with a thin smile.

"Okey-dokey, Uncle Great Overlordy!" Perpell replied again.

"That is all for today. You may leave, Overlords." Zeabolos stated to his fellow subordinates.

The Overlord immediately turned to leave, as only the Unmei Force, Zeabolos, Belphegor, Faust, Cerberus and Elma were all that remained.

"I can't believe that dear brother is going to relinquish the throne..." Elma muttered in a sad tone.

"Elma, just rest up in your room. I'll be fine." Zeabolos said.

"Understood..." Elma nodded, before calling to Cerberus. "Come, Cerberus."

Cerberus woofs, as it flies after Elma, who leaves the throne room.

"Are you fine with this, Great Overlord?" Faust asked. "Remember the contract. Once Trillion dies, I will claim your soul, and you will never return to life after that happens."

"They don't need to know about that. I'll use every means to protect my Underworld and my fellow Overlords, my family." Zeabolos said.

"You are a fool to accept that kind of deal, but I will do all I can to support you regardless." Faust replied with closed eyes, before leaving the room.

"I agree with Faust's statement, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu said. "You truly are a fool to sacrifice your life, just to reassure your people, when Faust would do the job without you. Regardless, I will not judge you, as your life and fate are your own, and your sacrifice is for a just cause and purpose."

"It matters not." Zeabolos stated simply.

"Now then, since all of them have left. I have something to ask of you."

"Speak. Tell me what is your request. Since you are helping us, and not showing much prejudice to the Fallen Ones, other than that blatant insult before, you should be rewarded for your efforts in assisting me."

"We... We want to be trained ourselves." Prometheus replied. "And we would like to assist Perpell and any other future candidates if we could."

"A strange request, but I will allow it." Zeabolos stated. "However, are you aware of the level of skill and strength required to be prepared for such training?"

"I assure you, Zeabolos, what training your men can dole out, we have had training more than thousand-fold tougher." Pangu replied. "And we are in need of power ourselves, since you saw what happened when we tried attacking with our current power. Perhaps the training will empower us further, if it's possible."

"You seem confident of your words, Pangu." Zeabolos replied. "I only hope that you can keep up with your words."

Before there could be a reply, another of the purple portals that Pangu summons appeared, this time not cast from Pangu, but from a unknown source, as several figures stepped out of it.

"Ah. It seems that our second group has arrived as predicted. My position was tracked then, by my teleportation a while ago. Impressive, Observer. You never cease to impress me with your extraordinary feats." Pangu remarked.

The first of the newest arrivals was a young maiden with long black-brown hair that was held together by red bands on either side of her head, and left to flow like a river behind her back, as well as being dressed in a silver dress with a red-sash around her waist, and long white sleeves, as well as a sakura blossom flower pattern in red over her silver skirt. She was also wearing brown leather buckle shoes, and her feet were covered by white socks. On her face was a red hannya mask from Japanese culture.

The second of the visitors was another young lady with long wavy blond hair that lingered over her forehead and the sides of her head, and she had a long black witch's hat which had a white ribbon tied around the base with a butterfly knot, and a yellow star clip just under the ribbon, and she had a black buttoned coat over a white dress, as well as a silver skirt with white comet and nebula markings all around it, as well as black boots over her feet. Her eyes were obscured behind a black masquerade eye-mask with glittering stars of varying sizes spread all over it, exposing her mouth and nose.

The middle person was another maiden, with the same slim figure as the maiden before with the hannyu mask, except she had long green hair that flowed down the back of her head and lapping over her shoulders, and she was dressed in a short white blouse with blue sleeves and a collar of the same colour, as well as a blue skirt with the inscriptions of snakes and frogs around the edges. She also had brown leather army boots on her feet, and she was wearing a white face-mask with blue triangles on the bottom and top of each eye, as if the mask was that of a Pierrot.

The next-to-last person was a girl with a taller stature than the rest, and her figure was both refined and stocky, as she had long scarlet hair that flowed around her head, and left single braids on each side of her head, ted by black ribbons. She was dressed in a green martial-artist jacket, and a long skirt that flowed side by side from the wind, and she had brown cloaks on her feet. Her face was covered by a scowling dragon mask.

The final arrival was a woman with a slim figure, and had purple hair that was separated into long wide strands that ran down the side of her head, and she had a pair of white bunny ears with a inner red lining in them on the top of her head. She was covered in camouflage military gear, complete with suit and jeans, as well as black army boots that covered her feet, as well as a long rifle on her back. She wore a rabbit mask over her face.

"This place looks quite wealthy." The girl with the hannyu mask stated with a slightly uninterested tone, before tilting her head "I bet if I steal the stuff, I'd be rich back where we live."

"Hey, stealing's my gig, Mammon!" The girl with the masquerade mask spoke in outrage. "Man, it's hard trying to fix that tic of mines..."

"We should really try to find Ri-, I mean Pangu!" The maiden with the marked face-mask stated with a warm tone, before trying to correct her mistake. "Sorry, it's just a habit."

"Well, you need to fix it quickly, Jirachi." The army woman with the rabbit mask responded to her comrade. "And why would you pick such a name? It sounds like something from Mistress's games."

"Look, it's the other members." The strong lady with the dragon mask spoke with a gruff tone, pointing to Pangu.

The girls turned, before Jirachi, the one with the green hair, set her eyes on Zeabolos, and placed her hands on the sides of her head, as if she was about to burst.

"EeeeeEEEEE!" Jirachi screeched with happiness. "It's Great Overlord Zeabolos! He's even more handsome than he looks in the-"

"Aeon, Ryu-Onna, one of you immediately silence Jirachi, before she says something she will come to regret." Pangu ordered the girl with the witch hat, and the female martial artist.

The martial artist only nodded, before dashing to Jirachi, and placing a firm hand over Jirachi's mouth, as she was still talking, until all that came out was muffles.

"I apologise for my follower's behaviour, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu spoke with a sincere nod of his head. "As you can see, I have many other members that are much more... humane than I am. Jirachi here is a little loose on her tongue, so pay little attention to any of her future ramblings, unless it's vital for you. Anyway, I introduce you to Mammon, Aeon, Jirachi, Ryu-Onna and Inaba. They are much more familiar with the concepts of this world, as they lived in a world quite similar to yours before."

"Any help would be appreciated against the God of Destruction." Zeabolos replied, before placing a hand on his chin. "However, it would be quite confusing for two Mammons to exist, even if it is in name."

"I have already considered that. I shall give Mammon, my member, another name for a temporary period." Pangu answered coolly, before turning to Mammon. "For the duration of the stay, you will be named 'Yoku'. All in favour, Unmei Force?"

The other members, excluding Mammon who was stunned by the statement, blurting out a loud 'What!?', raised their hands almost simultaneously in response.

"A-Are you kidding me!? You're basically naming me as 'Desire'! I don't want to be rubbed the wrong way with such a name, especially if it's referred in a sexual way!" Mammon cried out.

"Sorry, but the name will have to stick. I forbid you from using your name to steal Great Overlord Zeabolo's relative's identity, unless you want to be deprived of your 'certain' assets." Pangu responded back.

"I... Fine." Mammon, now named Yoku replied. "But if I get hit on, you're to be blamed, and I won't hold back smacking you for suggesting a ridiculous name on the spot."

"Fine by me." Pangu stated. "As for you, Great Overlord Zeabolos, it is not only in training that we will assist your Overlords, but also in battle."

"And how will you achieve that?" Zeabolos replied with irritation. "Have you forgotten the miasma? Your underlings would die at the merest taint of it-"

"Not quite. We are not powerful enough to dispel the miasma around us, but I can use my magic to repel the miasma from one's head." Pangu replied. 'What's more, is that I can prevent the death of my allies, through the use of a personal spell that I can use to recover my allies, should they be reduced to a near-death state. That is another reason I need your alliance. If your doctor could heal me from that severe blow Trillion gave me in just a short time, healing my teammates would be a easy matter."

"Then, can you implement the same for-" Zeabolos said.

"I cannot, Great Overlord Zeabolos, as much as I regret it." Pangu replied. "You see, the demonic aura that surround you would erode my magic down brutally, and so most magic that I use on you will be wasted. Therefore, only my allies can seek to benefit from my assistance. It's selfish, but it's pure honesty, unless I can find a way to bypass the demonic aura all-together."

"How regrettable." Zeabolos answered back, before standing up. "Then I shall leave now. Remember that you are here to help, and that we have little to trust on either you or Faust, so do not try anything, for we are far more capable, as a world in making you pay for any betrayal you make."

Zeabolos then leaves the throne room, as Pangu only turned to his allies.

"Now then, it's time that we elected a candidate ourselves..." Pangu spoke to his comrades.

"What for?" Prometheus asked.

"To choose who will accompany Perpell, and help her develop to greater heights."


	3. Chapter 2: From Sweet-Hearted Part 1

Chapter 2: From Sweet-Hearted to Vigourous, Part I

* * *

"Someone... will accompany Perpell?" Ares asked.

"Indeed." Pangu spoke with a clear tone, crossing his arms. "As allies, it is our obligation to contribute towards the Underworld, and in turn, the Overlords. Also, you have one thing that you need to note."

"And what is that?" Hermes asked. "Surely you're not saying that we're going to act all lovey-dovey towards the Overlords and Zeabolos, right?"

"No, I think I understand what he means." Prometheus rebuked the claim. "I think what our friend wants is... that we get stronger."

"As clever and quick-witted as always, Prometheus. You're one of the best men that one could ask for a second-in-command." Pangu replied. "Yes, if you haven't noticed the hidden order that should have been obvious to you all, even you five, who came after Trillion defeated us and Zeabolos, I'll clarify it: We need to train, and train as much as we can."

"Oh! So that we can fight Trillion at the same grounds and levels!" Ares replied.

"Not just that, but we need to prepare for when we travel to the other worlds." Pangu answered back. "I doubt that we'll have a threat that is less dangerous than Trillion. Sure, it's mighty strong and durable, like a unstoppable fortress, but its weakness is that it has sub-par intelligence and dormant habits, coupled with abyssmal speed. We won't have the luxury of exploiting the same weaknesses for others, whether they be heroes or villains."

"He does have a point." Jirachi added. "I too, agree with this idea. After all, all the stuff Trillion has will be able to train us to higher limits. Just imagine! We come back to the Land of Fantasy after we trained every moment in this pseudo-war, and we might surpass even the gods and goddesses, especially the ones I have! I mean, not that I would dream of usurping my own patron goddesses."

"For once, I agree with you, Jirachi." Yoku responded. "And for once, I have something I can turn that inner greed towards, and that's more power. It might keep my mind of the treasures that are here."

"Don't be so sure, ladies. Because there's another reason why I'm pairing you to your respective Overlords." Pangu replied, raising two fingers. "The second reason is that, we need to utilise the power of friendship, and abuse it as much as we can."

"E-excuse me!? You're planning on abusing affection for a selfish reason? Pangu, I cannot agree to such a idea-" Prometheus said.

"Not at all. Boosting their affections will make our alliance more solid and trustworthy, with the trust of the Overlords. And you do not know what I'm actually talking about, Prometheus. I have not resorted to such low measures... yet." Pangu replied, motioning to Jirachi. "Go on, Jirachi, you're the genre-savvy geek here, so how about a explanation?"

"Everyone, what Pangu means is that... Affection is a actual concept of power and force here." Jirachi replied. "It's the power of love and friendship being literally applied within this world."

"Holy- So if you are loved and loving, you'd be stronger than most in this world!?" Hermes spoke with awe.

"Not quite." Pangu declined the idea. "You see, think of Affection in this world, as a magical energy field that surrounds us, and any person who has such a field can draw power from it. In two ways, in fact. Let's seperate these methods into Method A and Method B. Method A actually is a defensive option, as the energy field actually forms a pseudo-armor and barrier around the person, making them more durable than they should. Method B is the opposite, as it is the catalyst for mana and power for any person, allowing them to draw upon Affection, and utilise it instead of their own natural mana reserves. But Affection isn't all cracked up as it sounds. Both Methods draw from the same Affection field, and the only way to replenish it, is to create feelings of love, friendship, camaraderie, and bonding."

"So, what you're saying-" Ares said, as he realised something.

"That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the very realistic successor of the term 'power within bonds'." Pangu mock-bowed. "You just found out that the Overlords can be potentially stronger, if there is someone to care for them. And that is why my plan is enacted, because I know exactly who's going to be able to hit their sweet spots at their hearts."

"So that's why you said that you're going to assign a partner to Perpell." Prometheus said. "Man, I feel stupid for thinking that you would do such a cruel thing to the Overlords. They may be demons, but they seemed to be females that are far more decent the people who had high social positions in our homeworld."

"Right, and I have made my choice." Pangu answered back, before pointing at Aeon. "Aeon, as leader of the Unmei Force, I task you with the mission of being Perpell's partner in training and combat.'

"M-Me?" Aeon replied. "Who the hell is this Perpell!? Is she one of the Overlords that have been mentioned?"

"Yes, and considering your relations with a CERTAIN few, I believe dealing with her, a Overlord who is childish and innocent, would be the least of problems to you." Pangu stated his reasons, before raising his arms in a shrug. "Besides, don't tell me that you're incapable of dealing with her, when you have dealt with few girls that are just as powerful, if not stronger."

"What!? I-" Aeon tried to blurt out her objection, before then hissing through her mask, and turning away. "Rgh, fine. I'll do it, but that was just rude and arrogant, Pangu. You just had to hit that sore spot. Besides, she sounds like that she's no different to that cat-girl that Observer has as her shikigami."

"Good. As for the rest of you, don't think just because we're off caring and tutoring duties, that we have time to slack off." Pangu replied. "I want you all to be practising as much as your body can handle, save for a few exceptions to avoid over-exerting yourself. The Ring of the Tyrant transfers the power of the previous owner to the next owner, so we need to be at the same level as the future candidates, if not even higher."

"But, do we even know how to practice?" Hermes asked. "Because I don't remember hearing about when and where training is, and how it works."

"Simple, we need to talk to two certain fellow individuals. They MIGHT be nice enough to allow us to train in the same facilities as the Overlords, but don't think they'll be lenient with the training. I suggest you bring your best, unless you are wishing for pain like a masochist." Pangu stoically answered back. "Now then, let's leave and find Zeabolos. He deserves to inform our two trainers of the circumstances."

Nervous gulps came out of Hermes, Prometheus, Jirachi, Aeon, as they were beginning to have second thoughts about Pangu's orders.

The group then leaves the room, as they soon bump into Zeabolos, who was just about to return to the throne room.

"Oh, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Ares spoke with politeness. "What brings you back to the throne room?"

"Nothing much of your concern, Ares." Zeabolos replied. "I am just about to summon two of my Fallen Ones best suited to help with the training of the Overlords. Ah, that's right. Pangu did tell you all that you were to be trained as well, right?"

"That I did say, Great Overlord." Pangu replied. "Perhaps my members should get a introduction to the people who will drag them through the abyss of pain and suffering and back?"

"You speak like a true Fallen One." Zeabolos replied. "I seem to question that whether that unknown fragment of yours that Faust mentioned was demonic or similar. No matter, you're free to come in."

They soon follow Zeabolos back into the throne room, where a green draconian with red stilted eyes and a black jacket with a propped collar and white armouring over the shoulders and upper arms, as well as shin-guards over black pants, and large green wings on his back, and a red bulky and muscular demon with red bull horns on the sides of his head, and black belting over his body, with huge black spiked gauntlets on his wrists.

"Welcome, both of you." Zeabolos greeted both of the Fallen Ones.

"As you have summoned, Ragon at your service." The draconian reported back with a firm tone.

"I have'ta thank ya' for remembering an old bones like myself in this turmoil." The red demon replied with a heavy accent, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, causing a purple flame to appear on the other end, and placing it in his mouth.

"I am happy to see you again, Ergo and Ragon." Zeabolos replied.

"Hahahaha!" Ergo laughed heartily. "Did you expect anything less?"

"Excellent. Now then, there's something I need to ask of the two of you." Zeabolos stated.

"And that is...?" Ragon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I ask the two of you to train the Overlords, and in addition of that order, to train the people behind me. They are the Unmei Force, and they will introduce themselves to you in time." Zeabolos answered the question.

"By Overlords, Ya' mean those spunky ladies of yours?" Ergo asked, as a sweat drop ran down his head.

"It would be an honour to assist you, your Greatness." Ragon responded back, before sighing. "But if I may, the Overlords are far more stronger than us."

"True, the Overlords have great power, but in terms of experience, they are far from being battle-ready." Zeabolos informed them. "I want the both of you to hone them with the experience and skills you have amassed through the ages. Being able to use every bit of power will be key in facing the God of Destruction, Trillion."

"Trillion, you say..." Ragon replied. "So that is the name of that monster."

"Oh-ho! For a second there, I thought you were going to send us old'uns out on the battlefield." Ergo stated, as he slammed a fist on his chest. "Don't ya' worry! Us becoming trainers for them girls is all we gotta hear, right Dragon-Face?"

"Why, indeed. I will gladly accept the assignment." Ragon replied. "Now about the matter with the second order. You said that the people behind you are to be trained as well."

"Indeed, but do not underestimate them. Five of them were alongside me when I fought Trillion myself for the first time, and they have provided me with decent support." Zeabolos assured them "Their strength would be no less than the Overlords. Perhaps they are seeking to get stronger themselves."

"As their assistant in battles, it is our duty to be at least strong enough to support the Overlords as a equal partner." Jackal stated. "There is no way we're going to just come in and fight with whatsoever no training and development, and just be knocked out with a single hit, without having even approached Trillion or hurt him enough to weaken him for the Overlords!"

"Hahaha, I like your spirit, ya' strange fox!" Ergo chuckled. "Not to worry there, Great Overlord, we've got enough juice in us to train the Overlords and these people."

"And I have something to ask of you two." Pangu replied. "But I prefer to keep it between us. Zeabolos, as Great Overlord, you're free to come and listen, and Ergo and Ragon, would you be so nice to come with me."

"I prefer not to. You may speak privately with Ergo and Ragon then." Zeabolos answered back.

"Oh, you want to speak with us?" Ragon said. "So you're the leader. I will be interested to hear what you have to say."

The draconian and greater demon followed Pangu, as they went through one of the doors, before they came back in.

"Well, I'll be damned! Ta' have individuals that are akin to Underworld residents, you're a exciting bunch!" Ergo shouted.

Ragon only remained silent, as he approached Ryu-Onna.

"So... You are a draconian like me, except your form remains that of a human?" Ragon asked her, with a hand on his chin.

Ryu-Onna only nodded. "You are correct. I am of the Rainbow Dragon bloodline." Ryu-Onna stated.

"A bloodline I never heard of?" Ragon said. "Interesting. Perhaps you might be more worthy of being a draconic leader than I."

Ryu-Onna only bowed slightly. "I thank you for your kind words, Ragon." Ryu-Onna stated. "But you would have to fight me to see for yourself, if I am worth such praise."

Ragon only chuckled, something he rarely does.

"We'll see about that." Ragon said, as he turned away to leave, with Ergo following after him.

"Alright, now that priorities are set." Pangu stated. "It's time to begin training."

* * *

 _Later, in the castle coliseum..._

Perpell was training with Ergo, as the red demon was throwing a large ball-and-chain at her repeatedly, jumping and dashing around to attack her from different angles, as the young Overlord was using her weapon, a large pink-swirl lollipop that seems to be stronger than the material of the ball-and-chain itself, to block and parry every strike back at Ergo, who managed to catch the ball each and every time.

"Alright, missy." Ergo said. "Training is over for you. Let me just get that blind-fold off ya'."

He then came over, and untied the blind-fold over Perpell's eyes, as the yellow girl turned to face him with a anticipating expression.

"How did I do, Mr Ergo? Did I do really good? Super good?" Perpell asked in a hurry.

"You were brilliant, miss." Ergo stated. "You got every attack blocked, and even some were smashed back at me! I don't even know how you did that, but you exceeded my expectations!"

"YAY! I did it! I'm one step closer to pleasing Uncle Great Overlordy!" Perpell said, as she turned to leave with a dreamy look in her eyes. "And then... I will have all the candy I want, to share with everyone, and the marsh-mellow bed for Fer-Fer!"

Soon, Aeon enters the room, as she has a witch's broom on her back.

"Hey, Ergo." She says to the red devil. "I just got back from some training with Ragon. Something about casting magic runes and spells over and over. Is this girl the Overlord, Perpell?"

"Yeah! Ya' want to help the missy?" Ergo said. "By all means you can, lady!"

Perpell then notices Aeon.

"Uh, are you... one of those people who want to help us win, and wear those pretty masks?" Perpell asked with curiosity.

"That's right! I'm Aeon. Nice to meet you, Perpell!" Aeon answered, as she bobbed her hat down slightly and reached her arms out for a hug. "I'm going to help you get better. From now on, you won't be training alone. I'll be with you to ensure that you'll be able to get even stronger and powerful!"

"Yay! You're going to be my new friend, okay?" Perpell said, as she approached the witch. "I promise that you'll get some candy from me!"

Aeon only nodded, as she came near Perpell and gave her a soft hug.

"Oh! You're so... cuddly and warm..." Perpell exclaimed, before returning the hug.

Under her mask, Aeon smiled, as she let go of Perpell, and patted her on the head a few times.

"Come on, let's train some more." Aeon spoke, as she beckoned Perpell to follow her. "I found a little trick to help with your magic education. In fact, I got a few little tricks that'll make it easier for you to learn!"

Perpell followed after the witch, as Ergo only scratched his head.

"So this is what ta' head of those masked organisation members had in mind." Ergo replied. "Something tells me I'm gonna see this a lot more in ta' future."

* * *

 _Inside the castle's library..._

Pangu was sitting in the middle of the room, as various books were laid on the ground, open for the content to be seen, and placed in a circle around him, and under him was a blue magic circle that was glowing with intensity. He was floated in the air, cross-legged, and his hands on his laps, as well as his eyes being closed in mediation.

The young magical swordsman himself was chanting various ancient incantations and words, as with each series of words, the books seem to flip pages by themselves.

"Holia, Ventir, Degate, Levira, Elsen, Ilirew, Vigalo..." Pangu intoned slowly.

Soon enough, the doors on the library flung open, as Faust entered the room, and looked upon Pangu, and the area surrounding him, with great interest.

"How intriguing. He seems to be casting chants from several books at the same time, although he seems to be reading each of them one by one." Faust replied. "And yet, I see no signs of strain from his chanting, despite some of them being high-cost chants. Perhaps it has something to do with how the books are arranged. What if I move one of them...?"

Faust reached over to grab a book, only to be surprised, when Pangu turned to her, with one of his hands out, and his eyes open, as the book in her hands clattered to the ground, from her loss of grip.

"Lithia-" Pangu was about to chant, as magic charged towards his hand, before fading away, and he fell to the ground, onto his feet.

Pangu then looked around, trying to find out what disturbed his mediation, before noticing Faust.

"Oh. It's you, Faust." Pangu stated. "That was not a smart thing to do, even though you wouldn't have done something like that, had it not been forced by curiosity. I suggest that when you see me doing something similar to this, it's best you keep me undisturbed, no?"

"My apologies. I was wondering how you were managing to keep your magic flow stable, despite how you're reading chants from many spell-books at the same time, something that would have lead to cataclysmic consequences of magic loss and explosive expelling." Faust explained her actions. "Was it something to do with that magic circle underneath you?"

"Almost so. It was formed in my unaware state, as some sort of automated measure to prevent mana overflow, resulting in said consequences." Pangu replied. "Still, I was barely keeping the chants from manifesting into the spells they were meant to form, and you just interrupted me right when the final word of a death element spell that would have killed you slowly on contact. You were lucky to be alive, since I managed to stem the flow as much as I could to prevent it from firing off. It seems that the magic made by the chants can be absorbed through this method the people here use to increase magic potential, much like cultivation of magic. It seems that this method has proven successful in yielding results."

Pangu raised his arm, as it glowed a blue light all over it for a while, before the glow faded to nothing.

"And that further proves that you aren't truly human." Faust stated. "No human, even the ones that I consider abnormal, possess such magical power and potential. What exactly are you made of, or what kind of being are you?"

"I cannot tell you yet." Pangu answered back. "But I can assure you, I am much more human than your examinations will yield. I shall take my leave."

Pangu then left the room, as a flustered Faust was left behind, trying to make sense of what he said.

"More human than I would find? That's... that's impossible." Faust said to herself.

She then notices Perpell coming in, with Aeon just behind her.

"Alrighty then, time for you to practice!" Aeon stated. "Just follow me, and you'll be a master of magic like me!"

* * *

 _In a desolate field..._

Jackal and Inaba were dancing in a field of barren earth, as a large pinkish-red sun loomed over their heads, with each move they make evading the countless falling flares that descend towards them, as Jackal manages to use commando rolls to dodge a long stream of them, and Inaba seems to be jumping rapidly from side and side, and flipping across long distances to avoid being hit.

"'Alright, stop." Ragon stated, who was observing the entire procedure. "You have done enough for this session of training."

Jackal and Inaba immediately stop, as the last of the flares fall harmlessly far away from them, as they turn to face the dragon-man.

"Well, I've never been forced to dodge as much as this ever since I was a merc on a mission." Jackal replied with a quiet huff. "You sure know how to get one's leg pumping fast."

"This training is for Overlords, yet you were able to clear it without having made much effort towards your dodging. Why is that?" Ragon asked curiously.

"In battle, one must not be able to just dodge. They must also learn to be able to dodge and fight at the same time, and that is what our leader expects of us, so we will not disappoint when it comes to getting more stronger through divided focus between dodging and attacking."

"A strange method, but it has proven effective." Ragon stated. "Very well, are you prepared for another round?"

"Bring it." Jackal stated with a scoff. "I ain't going to be tired unless you crank this thing up enough notches to make this look like a real fire-fight."

* * *

 _In a field of spikes nearby the castle..._

Ryu-Onna was balancing on the tip of a large spike, with one leg raised to her waist, and the other standing on the tip of the spike by the tip of her toe, as she seems to be showing little swaying, and a aura of green is emanating from her concentrated spirit around her body.

She then notices someone coming towards her place, as she immediately hops off the spike she was standing on, jumping from one spike to the other with good precision, as she manages to land back where she started, at the rock cliff, where Zeabolos was standing.

"Ah, so it was you, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Ryu-Onna spoke calmly. "What brings you here, to supervise my training?"

"I was merely trying to check upon you and your cohorts, woman." Zeabolos stated. "It would be unwise if I did not see for myself your potential power. The ones who were with me when I fought Trillion when I was still of fresh flesh need not proof, but you and the others... That remains to be seen."

"So I see." Ryu-Onna stated with a stoic tone. "What did you find then?"

"That you are indeed more powerful than your calm posture would show." Zeabolos smirked slightly. "That aura of yours... It's a product of the immense power coalesced inside of you, no? And to stand still among the sharpest of spikes here... Your concentration could possibly surpass that of even the First Great Overlord himself."

"Flattery does not interest me much, Great Overlord." Ryu-Onna stated. "I merely do as I must to become stronger, so that I will not be too weak to prove myself among the battles. If I may, I will take my leave now."

Ryu-Onna then walks past Zeabolos, as the demon was still wearing the smirk he had, despite her sudden departure.

"Pangu... I might actually stand to see you as a equal ally to me." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 _Nearby the Valley of Swords..._

Just beside the entrance of the Valley of Swords, a large field where monsters and mindless demons dwell, there was a pass wedged between two cliffs, as thousands of swords lie in the front and back of the pass, all of varying sizes.

It is within this very pass, that Ares and Yoku were training, as several tornados tore swords from their resting places, and swished them around their eyes like a washing machine filled with clothes.

Ares used both a steel sword, and a round shield to block most of the swords coming towards him, as the rest were dodged through narrow side-stepping, while Yoku was mid-air, dodging the swords as if they were merely projectiles aimed at her, despite the high velocities they were flying at.

"Hey, Yoku, are you getting tired? Because I think the winds are about to pick up even more!" Ares cried out to his training partner.

"For the last time- Oh forget it! I'm not tired yet! I'm not going to just go down that easily because I'm a maiden!" Yoku shouted.

"Alright then, just don't get yourself hurt!" Ares responded back.

As the tornado increased in intensity, the blades were becoming more erratic, urging the maiden and the swordsman to pick up their efforts, as they begin to speed up to try and keep up with the increasing pace.

However, a bunch of swords managed to sneak from behind her, as she immediately turned to notice the approaching disturbances, only managing to dodge fast enough for the swords to pass by her in a hair's breadth, causing some magical sparks to appear, and making her cry in surprise.

"Yoku? Are you alright?" Ares said, as he blocked a few swords coming in front of him.

Yoku only nodded silently, as she immediately landed outside of the cyclones, before taking alook where the swords nearly grazed her, leaving a few black spots where the magical sparks hit her.

' _I must be losing my edge... After having been away from those battles..._ ' She thought, as she sat down, and looked carefully at herself, to confirm her condition.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a nearby volcanic area._

Inside a large boiling pool of golden water, Prometheus and Jirachi were taking a long dip in the water, as their bodies were stripped bare of any clothing, save for some gear, with Jirachi still wearing her bra, which was green with white vertical stripes, and their undergarments hidden under the water.

Both of the bath-dippers seemed to feel uncomfortable in the waters, as they felt a searing heat inside the pool that fluctuated rapidly from higher to lower temperatures, as the sudden changes of heat managed to turn their bodies slightly red, and make them sweat profusely on the heads, as their masks were off, due to the extreme heat of the place.

"Gods... I thought the sign about this thing being a pool dedicated to 'Asura Training' is a complete joke for a hot spring like this." Prometheus said, as his face clenched tightly to ease the pain he felt. "And now, I know why it's called such a thing."

"Still, this isn't slacking... I could feel my body becoming more hardy and tougher from all of the minerals and magic soaking inside this tub of hot water..." Jirachi spoke slowly, as she had her eyes closed, trying to envision being in the cool home she was used to. "We should consider this endurance training, if the cost of making our bodies stronger is to survive against the growing heat of this lake of magma..."

"It's not magma, otherwise it would have seared our bones off." Prometheus corrected his friend. "Hell, if it's going to get any hotter, then something is really going to melt!"

"Oh come on, you don't have to be such a thermophobic." Jirachi pouted. "After all, you're supposed to be a fire mage, heat is nothing to you. And you still have that phoenix Fujiwara that you had so much interest in."

"What!? How did you know of such a thing?" Prometheus cried out.

"Oh please, gossip is everywhere in the Land of Fantasy." Jirachi spoke, with one green eye open, the other in a wink. "And you forget that I'm quite a master of understanding the tongue of gossip."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But still, please never mention this to any more people. I'm not as confident as Richard with our chances for some fair love." Prometheus replied, as he slumped down slightly.

The only response he got was a eerie chuckle from the green-haired woman.

* * *

 _A cycle (a week) later, at the Valley of Swords..._

Both Perpell and Aeon walked out of the Valley of the Swords, as they were standing right underneath a entrance formed by the perfect crossing of two immense swords that seemed to be forged by masters of the craft, as they made their way to the Monitor of the location, who was a light-skinned female demon dressed in a military general's outfit, and had a strict and domineering aura around her.

"Welcome back." The Monitor said with a emotionless tone. "How goes your training, Overlord, and you, Servant?"

"How many times did I tell you, It's not 'Servant', it's 'Aeon'!" Aeon cried out, before sighing. "Man, you're one of the most one-tracked minds I met before, and I seen that ice fairy before Pangu came up, and made her all competent and what not."

"It was really fun!" Perpell cried out, letting her lollipop hammer, Gulpy, flail about, as her cheerful attitude never faded a bit. "Aeon was really nice to help me fight, and beat those baddies with a extra special move! So I gave her some candy, and she literally went crazy, blasting everything that was in front of her! It was funny watching her be so excited to have some of my special candy stash! And then we found treasure, and she told me that little girls go first. She's so nice!"

"Errr... Overlord Perpell, could you please not mention any of this to my other members, please? It's... It's a bit embarassing." Aeon spoke with a timid tone. "And I was just trying to have some fun of my own, and I really am not hungry for more candy."

"Alright! But you better teach me more of the love-love flashy stuff, because I really like watching you fight with it." Perpell replied.

Aeon could only sigh, as she waved goodbye to Perpell, who returned it with a happy smile, as she headed to the Throne Room, to rendezvous with her companions. They were all waiting for her, as Pangu came over to her.

"You finally have come, Aeon." Pangu said. "Perpell give you a hard time?"

"Yeah, note to you people... Never take too much of her candy. It's guaranteed to make someone hyper with just a few drops of sweets." Aeon answered back.

"Right, so long as she's getting along fine with you. Have you gave her some confidence and a good word?" Pangu nodded, as he questioned his subordinate again.

"Yeah, I could say I've gotten some affection out of her, and she's closer than I imagined in just a single week. Is she really that willing to accept friendship and exploit some love and care out of it? Somehow, this girl really fits me, considering that I used to baby that ice fairy back where we came from, since she really wanted to prove herself to everyone." Aeon explained her situation.

Suddenly, both Zeabolos and Faust appeared, as they took their places, Zeabolos on the throne and Faust just beside him.

"Ahem. My allies, if you prefer such a term, I have something that I would like to tell you." Zeabolos said. "Faust has prepared a mock battle with Trillion later this day. I would like to have the one who has cared for Perpell to assist her in her battle, if you are able to do so."

"Of course I'm ready, Great Overlord. After all, I spent all those sessions in the Valley of Swords to know how one would fight in this kind of environment." Aeon humbly responded. "After all, Overlord Perpell is counting on me to help her win against Trillion!"

"Then you will find a more suitable challenge. Mokujin, come." Faust spoke, before a wooden puppet, shaped to look like a wooden humanoid wooden dummy, with large yellow eyes and a red large core in its chest, as well as having antler horns on top of its head, and various cuts around its body.

"My name is Mokujin. Transformation are my specialty." The wooden puppet introduced itself. "I look forward to getting to know you, the leader of the masked."

"Well that is a fine title, Mokujin, but I will prefer my callings to be Pangu." Pangu said. "We are not some exalted nobles from a distant land. We are merely allies on the same cause."

"At least you had some respect for me." Mokujin said. "Great Overlord didn't give me much..."

"By transformation, Mokujin will take the form of Trillion?" Prometheus asked. "Because I remember how a single blow nerarly took out Pangu, had he not blocked himself... It frightens me to face such power once again..."

"Your worries are unfounded. Mokujin would not truly utilise his full power in his mock-battle. Even if he could, it would not be able to achieve the level of Trillion's full power." Faust explained. "So the Overlords will face him at different intervals, at varying levels of durability. His power and strength remain the same, and most of his moves will reflect that of Trillion's actions. So by facing him, you will know Trillion's weakpoints and short-comings."

"Seems like a very beneficial situation then." Jackal said. "Kinda like simulating against opponents that act like real soldiers or enemies."

"Now that you have been informed, it's time for Perpell to begin having her first taste of battle against Trillion, or what is a copy of it." Zeabolos said. "I will not accept any disappointments, especially from you, Aeon."

"Trust me, you'll be in awe when this battle is over!" Aeon said.

* * *

 _Inside the castle coliseum..._

Perpell was dragging Aeon along by her hand, as the blonde woman was dragged along by the yellow-haired girl, as Aeon was trying to balance herself from all the tugging Perpell was giving her.

"Come on, come on!" Perpell exclaimed to her companion. "Uncle Great Overlordy said that I have something really important for my training, fighting against someone really strong! If I can beat it, then I will definitely be praised by everyone, and they'll give me lot of yum-yum candies!"

Aeon could only sweat-drop at the antics of the hyper-active and young Overlord. "Calm down, Perpell... Fighting in your own way is something that I can't teach you, and something that can only come from fighting those monsters from the Sword of Valleys. Even then, it was said this opponent is like Trillion, but much, much weaker. If you fight against it, you'll learn how Trillion fights." She scolded Perpell.

"I know!" Perpell replied, never losing the happy spirit in her eyes, and her optimistic voice. "If I can beat whatever I'm going to fight, then I'll get a chance to fight against Trillion, that bad, bad monster... And then everyone in the Underworld will thank me, and when I become Great Overlord, I'll have all the candy I will ever want!"

Aeon chuckled at this, amused by Perpell's determination, before Mokujin appeared before them, standing eerily still and silent.

"So this is who we're going to fight against?" Perpell asked. "I know that even being small doesn't mean you're weak... But it looks like one of the dummies that I trained against when I first learned to fight... I don't feel like it would be fair..."

"You'll get your challenge soon, my dear partner." Aeon answered back. "Because this thing can actually transform into something like Trillion, and it will have every single attack it will have!"

Suddenly, Mokujin disappeared in a large plume of white smoke, as the cloud dispersed to reveal Mokujin's new form, which was a well-matched imitation of Trillion, complete with wooden-board wings, a wooden body-mouth for its lower half, and wooden drill spikes on its shoulders, as it roared.

"Time to do this!" Aeon cried out with anticipation, before she then placed the broom on her back on the ground, before then riding it, as it floats up. "I'll make sure you'll get close to the monster. After that, you just have to be careful not to get hit, and keep on smashing the monster, while I assist you, alright?"

"Got it! Let's do this, Gulpy!" Perpell responded, as she pulled out her lollipop-shaped weapon, as the demon-head on the centre of the head's swirl chanted its name, the very same name that Perpell named her weapon after, in a chirpy voice, and she began to sprint to close the distance between her and Mokujin.

Aeon then shot forward, just as Mokujin let out a cry, as wooden mines appeared far in front of the advancing duo.

"Mines? Oh, you are underestimating my skill! Still, can't let something like that linger to hurt my ally." Aeon stated with a snarky tone, before pulling out a wooden octagonal magic device with a spherical glass core in the center of the front side, and black line markings on the surrounding sections of the core. "Time for some improvised defusing!"

She then fired off large yellow stars, one to each of the mines, as the magic projectiles met their targets accurately, causing the mines to explode, and clearing Perpell's path.

Mokujin, having seen its previous move become undone, let out another roar, as it summoned demon pierrots with the body and head of a Russian doll, and a skull for its face, with yellow round soulless eyes. They immediately advanced for Perpell, only for Aeon to immediately fly in front of them, sideways.

She then charged up her device, as it let out a stream of smaller green and yellow stars, that pelted all of the demon pierrots, and destroying them, before Aeon immediately did a sharp turn to face Mokujin again, and continue to advance towards the large wooden monster.

"I'll smash you all!" Mokujin taunted its opponents, as it summoned another wave of monsters, this time red goblins with yellow eyes and tiger loincloths around their torsos, right in front of Perpell, who was still far away from Aeon, who turned to see the situation.

"Crap! I shouldn't have rushed with Perpell left behind." Aeon gulped, before she then sighed. "I can't get there in time, but I can make it to that wooden dummy, and give him a real thrashing. And I have belief that Perpell won't find these short-stacks any trouble at all."

Aeon immediately increased her broom's speed, allowing her to reach Mokujin's position in no time flat.

Perpell immediately made short work of the goblins, as she smashed through them with unbreakable momentum, before she then did a straight charge to annihilate a large portion of the goblin group, before she then continued on her way.

Aeon wasted no time in shooting Mokujin with stronger attacks, as she charged up her device, and fired off a series of narrow yellow beams that did some damage to the wooden monster, as proven by its cry of 'Ow!'

"Yaaaahhh!" Mokujin yelled, as it tilted its tail upwards, and did a 360 turn to try and slam its tail into Aeon.

Aeon, seeing the attack, immediately dropped her broom down, letting the attack whiff by her harmlessly, before she then fired off more star projectiles, as Mokujin puts its arms in front of itself to try and guard against the incoming attacks.

However, Mokujin already has prepared its next attack, as it tilts slightly to the right, as one of his shoulder spikes suddenly spun like a drill, and pounced at Aeon like a homing missile.

"Crap!" Aeon cursed, as she immediately inverted her broom, as the wooden spike pierced the air from where she was flying before. "That was a close one... Got a little cocky there."

She then watched as purple miasma leaked out of Mokujin's mouth, forming a thin mist of purple around him, with some places more dense than others.

"So this is the miasma that they were talking about." Aeon remarked. "Good thing I can fly with this broom."

Perpell soon managed to reach near Mokujin, as she immediately raised her candy axe to begin her attack, as Mokujin was about to use both of its shoulder spikes to attack her.

"Perpell, look-" Aeon cried, as she saw the attacks flying towards the young Overlord, as she immediately dodged sideways to avoid the first spike, and then cart-wheeling back to avoid the follow-up. "-out?"

"Whee! This is really fun!" Perpell spoke with a childish and gleeful tone. "Good thing Aeon really helped me with training! I feel really light when I'm moving like this!"

Aeon only blankly watched, as she stopped right outside of Mokujin's reach, as she watched Mokujin strike at her with various strikes and attacks, only for Perpell to fluidly move around and dodge most of them, as she blocked the rest with her weapon. The Overlord then returned the favor with several quick strikes at Mokujin's legs, and then a jump strike right at Mokujin's body-mouth.

"Take this!" Perpell shouted, as she then slammed her axe down, as it caused a fissure to appear beneath Mokujin, as it erupted, burning Mokujin severely, before she then swung her weapon, as a large vertical blast-wave pierced through Mokujin.

"You're mean..." Mokujin wailed, as it fell on its bottom, and transformed back into its original form. "I give up... You beat me!"

"YAY! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Perpell cried out in pure joy., as she threw her hands up, and ran around like a unstoppable train. "Did you see that, sister Aeon? I won! I won!"

"Yes..." Aeon replied, as she adjusted her mask, so that her smile could be seen. "Yes, you did. Perpell."

* * *

 _Back inside the throne room..._

"Now that's why I'm proud of my Overlords. My niece has overcome your simulated monster, Faust." Zeabolos said, as he watched the battle from the Devil projector.

"Hmmm... It seems that her partner has trained her well. I was expecting the two of them to lose to Mokujin, since I have set him to a reasonable level of strength where the Overlords would struggle with." Faust analysed the situation stoically. "It means that their development has exceeded past expectations. They will have a harder challenge the next time Mokujin is prepped for another transformation."

Soon enough, Perpell burst through the throne doors, as Aeon followed close behind her.

"Uncle Great Overlordy! Did you see that? I won! I beat the big bad wooden meanie with Aeon's help! And I was the one to defeat it with my awesome attack." Perpell chattered excitedly.

Zeabolos walked over to Perpell, and immediately petted her head.

"Good job, Perpell." Zeabolos spoke with a smile. "You deserve a reward for trying so hard. How about that luxury-style bon-bon that you wanted just a few cycles ago."

"Really? You'll do that? THANK YOU UNCLE!" Perpell replied.

As Zeabolos and Perpell left the room, Pangu came in, looking rather fatigued, yet still lively enough to be able to keep his posture and form straight.

"So... I take it that you have assisted Perpell well, have you, my dear friend?" Pangu asked politely.

"Sort of..." Aeon replied, as she turned away, and her voice turned a little regretful. "I did kinda regret letting her do the rest of the work for me, while I could only stare in awe as to how far she went to beat that Mokujin. I swear that next time, I will fight harder for her sake. She doesn't deserve to fight something like that by herself. Someone as innocent as her... doesn't deserve to be erased and forgotten..."

Pangu comforted Aeon with a hand on her shoulder.

"No... You have done enough." Pangu said. "There's no point in pushing yourself beyond your own limits yet. Perpell would need you. In fact, from recent times when I met her, she seems to be relying on you as both a reliable shoulder to rest on, and someone to teach her to fight well. You won't disappoint her, would you?"

"No way!" Aeon replied, as she turned around. "Anyway, I gotta find Perpell. She would want to share her new bounty of candies with me, right? Adios, my sweet saviour."

Aeon then left, as Pangu was now alone in the throne room, as he looked around, before he then took off his mask, as he looked at it.

"Oh, Aeon... If only you knew what would happen..." Pangu spoke with a foreboding and solemn tone in his voice.


	4. Chapter 3: From Sweet-Hearted Part 2

Chapter 3: From Sweet-Hearted to Vigourous, Part II

* * *

 _Inside the castle coliseum..._

"Alright, here we go~" Perpell said, as she had Gulpy placed on her back, and both of her hands out. "Astral Blast!"

Blue energy emitted from her hands, as it formed a large blue sphere of energy that propelled out of her hands, and fired towards the opposing wall of the coliseum, as it left a black mark.

"Good, good!" Aeon complimented the yellow-haired girl with a few claps. "Looks like you've got the hang of this, Perpell! I knew that with all that training and magic concentration, you'll be able to pull off a variation of one of my basic spells. It's hard since it's crafted for use by me, but you managed to overcome that barrier to pull it off."

"Yippee! I really rock, don't I?" Perpell spoke with a glimmering expression of joy.

"Of course, you're my little partner in this long time of training, no? Plus, I do remember you begging for more of the story about the witch and the rainbow-winged vampire, when you were in bed."

"Of course! You never told me how the story would go on!" Perpell replied. "I do feel sorry for how the vampire was locked because she was too powerful and too childish to be let free, but I really feel happy that she managed to find a friend who would take her out to see the world outside her prison!"

"Heh. Don't worry, in time, you'll be able to hear every part of the tale between the close-bonded friends." Aeon said.

"Glad to see that your powers are coming along well, Overlord Perpell." A voice spoke.

The two female occupants turned to face the speaker, who was Ragon, just entering the arena.

"Ah, it's Ragon!" Aeon spoke with a friendly tone. "What brings you here?"

"The Great Overlord has requested that I develop your talents further with an extra session of training." Ragon answered back. "I am blessed to see how you have helped Overlord Perpell become stronger, Lady Aeon, and I can only thank you for your ever-growing efforts dedicated to this task."

"Aw, you're flattering me!" Aeon spoke with fake embarrassment. "Don't worry, we were planning on heading to the Valley of Swords to train up our agility and reactions. But considering that you provide better lessons than I do, I'd like to see what you have in store."

"It's not much different. All I ask for you in this session is that you are to each land a hit on me, no matter how light or heavy it may be." Ragon spoke. "However, in order to strain your limits, I will utilise half of my maximum speed, which would make me barely recognisable to even the most sharp of eyes in this kingdom."

"Eh, so you're going to pull off a trick like that tengu, eh?" Aeon asked with a tilted head.

"Excuse me, what exactly do you mean, Lady Aeon?" Ragon asked.

"Nah, it's just that the definition of your speed reminds me of a old acquaintance of mine." Aeon said, before she pulled out her magical device. "So, shall we begin?"

Perpell also prepped her weapon, as she wore a determined expression.

' _Such determination... Never I have seen Overlord Perpell be so determined to become stronger...'_ Ragon thought, before he let out a smirk. _'It seems that there's no mistaking that our new allies, although enigmatic and secluded, would help us so greatly in the long-term._ '

"Then let us begin." Ragon spoke, as he suddenly adapted a lunging pose, prepared to start his trial.

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

"It seems that Perpell's training has been going well." Pangu reported to Zeabolos, with a nod, before turning to his audience, Elma, Cerberus, Baphomet, Faust, Mammon and Levia, with the rest of the notable people gone to support Perpell's training or do some training themselves. "By the sounds of it, it seems Aeon's spells are beginning to be rub off of her. And she's doing well so far."

"Indeed..." Zeabolos replied. "Still, I worry about the safety of Perpell when it comes for her time to face Trillion. She is a close relative of mine, and she is Astaroth's daughter."

"I understand the pain and worry about having to risk the life of one's loved on a battle that may not end with them alive." Pangu said. "That is why we must preserve our spirit to train her to her best, until that time comes. Even if she might come to hate us, she will be drilled to her peak performance."

Even after Pangu's reassurance, Zeabolos only remained silent, as the other Overlords and demon merely bowed their heads in tense silence and a grim expression.

"Oh, look at you all with your 'gloomy faces'." A mature yet arousing female voice rang out. "Although I could not say that I could see through the mask of this little one here."

Everyone turns to the source of the voice, who was a orange wild-haired lady with yellow eyes, large pink four-point star earrings, a short frilly dark pink dress with white sleeves, and a large purple wisp in place of her legs, as well as purple orbs of spirit-fire floating near her head.

"Ah... You're-" Zeabolos spoke with shock in his voice.

"Hey there! Long time no see, Zeabolos" The woman chimed with a smile.

"Grandma Lilith!" Zeabolos exclaimed.

"Grandma?" Mammon asked, confused at who the lady was.

Before Zeabolos could ask anything else, Lilith's eyes suddenly turned dark, and she floated right near Zeabolos, and smashed her fist into his head with fierce force, that his head bounced off the back of the throne he was sitting on.

"Augh!" Zeabolos spat, as he clutched his head.

"Who the hell are you calling 'grandma'!?" Lilith spoke angrily with a shaking fist. "Look at my bod and youth! Call me 'sister' if you have to, kiddo!"

Pangu could barely contain the urge to laugh at Zeabolos's expression of regret.

"I-I'm truly sorry... It was a slip of the tongue..." Zeabolos moaned.

"What? Did you say something?" Lilith spoke with a chiding tone.

"No, nothing." Zeabolos said. "So it's you. The wife of the first Great Overlord, making you the mother of my own father."

"Correct!" Lilith said. "Now, be careful not to say you-know-what, or I'll give you a real spanking deserving of my heritage!"

"Um, Lady Lilith, could you not tease my dear brother?" Elma asked meekly.

"Well now, aren't you a good girl as usual?" Lilith spoke, as she moved over to pet Elma's head, earning a blush from the shy demoness. "Aren't you, Elma?"

"W-Wait! Lady Lilith! We got a more urgent matter! The God of Destruction has invaded the Underworld once again!" Baphomet hurriedly interrupted them.

Lilith literally froze still, as her expression was that of fear.

"The God of Destruction!?" Lilith blurted. "You've got to be kidding!? Seriously? Like, for real!?"

"Speaking of which, Lady Lilith, do you remember anything in the first battle against Trillion?" Zeabolos asked.

"Oh, come on! I'm the heroine who faced the God of Destruction together with your Daddy, you know." Lilith spoke in a know-it-all tone.

"You know, my darling, the first Great Overlord, Satan!" Lilith spoke with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, I do remember from the records, as vague they might be, that the entire force of the Underworld staked their lives to stop its advancement." Zeabolos summarised what he knew, before facing Lilith. "Lady Lilith, could you please give us any details?"

"Please don't, Great Overlord..." Baphomet groaned.

"Actually, I'm interested to hear it all." Faust chimed in.

"Same here. Something tells me we are missing something essential to its destruction." Pangu added.

"Oh my, aren't you naughty, Zeabolos, bringing not one, but two cuties, and they're of seperate genders!" Lilith cooed. "Who are these cuties?"

"She is Faust, and she has provided us a means of fighting against Trillion." Zeabolos replied. "As for the male one... Well..."

"Pangu, leader of the masked group, the Unmei Force." Pangu stoically answered back with a thump on his chest. "I have tasked my men and women in taking care of the Overlords in training, and helping them reach higher limits."

"Then I need to thank you two for taking so much care of my dear Zeabolos." Lilith thanked both supporters.

"Come to think of it, judging from your appearance, your mortal body must have been destroyed, and you became a spirit." Pangu stated. "If I may politely ask, Lady Lilith, were you one of the fallen in the battle?"

"Bingo! Smart boy!" Lilith chirped.

"Information from those with battle experience is vital for my research against Trillion. Tell me more of what happened." Faust inquired Lilith.

"Ha... Sure, I guess, but I don't think it'll help that much." Lilith replied with a sigh.

Baphomet began to look like he was about to burst into a fit of panic. "Ah! Lady Lilith! But that's..."

"Quiet, General Baphomet, Lilith's account is needed, no matter what is contained in it." Pangu cut off Baphomet's words.

"After all, I was the first one to die!" Lilith said. "I was the super cute and super strong idol of the Underworld, but then I died super fast, and the rest of the forces took a massive hit. So, in the end the God of Destruction annihilated the forces, and ate the Underworld Core."

Everyone gasped loudly, except for the calm Pangu and Faust.

"It ate the core that supported the Underworld!?" Zeabolos asked in surprise.

"Yup, it ate it up in a jiffy!" Lilith confirmed with a smile.

As Baphomet heard all of this, he fell into depression, as he had a arm over his eyes, and was bawling incoherently, with the words '...out in the open...', '..what a misfortune...' and 'I'm sorry, Great Overlord..." barely heard over his sobbing fit.

"Well, that means that by your wording, and what Zeabolos said, that would have been the end of the Underworld, no?" Pangu asked. "Yet, we still stand in it. Perhaps there was a sacrifice made to replace the one lost?"

"Yeah, it came out unharmed, and it was so embarrassing to see it win so easily over all of us!" Lilith spoke. "But then darling made the ultimate sacrifice of tearing his heart out, and turning it into the new Underworld Core. Sadly, he passed on, and without a heart, he cannot manifest as a spirit like me... Oh, woe is me, to lose my darling forever..."

Lilith then begin to bawl, as Pangu placed a hand over her shoulder.

"There, there. Know that your husband has made the sacrifice for the entirety of the Underworld and its citizens." Pangu comforted the female spirit.

"I... Thank you, Pangy..." Lilith sniffed.

"So I see... Even to the end, there was no-one who could beat the great God of Destruction." Zeabolos sighed.

"Hey, lighten up! A Great Overlord shouldn't have a gloomy look like that." Lady Lilith, and before Zeabolos could interrupt, she spoke again. "And don't make excuses! God, Shmod, whatever! You have better conditions than I did, including those two helpful young people! With all those possibilities that they could make, you have a chance, something we could never have! The only thing we had was a inevitable fate filled with resignation and despair! But you will become our hope! You have the Underworld Core, filled with Daddy's love, making it a Super Core!"

"I... I understand, Lady Lilith." Zeabolos said. "We will not let it trample through the Underworld, and take away the Underworld Core that was supported by the heart of the First Great Overlord. I won't expect everyone to do their best, but with what remains of my pathetic soul..."

"I am honoured to serve the Great Overlord, and to offer my own life to save the Underworld." Levia drawled.

"What the heck.. Guess I'll do my best. But if I beat the crap out my myself when it's my turn, nobody better make a stink about it!" Mammon roared.

"I will do my best to serve, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu bowed. "And we will ensure that the God of Destruction will be defeated as soon as possible for our sake."

"Thank you everyone." Zeabolos said.

"Heheh, that's the spirit. You keep smiling, my great Zeabolos. You got your pretty looks from your daddy, so don't waste them, okay?" Lilith spoke.

"I understand." Zeabolos said. "Let us work to put a end to this nightmare by the God of Destruction. The Underworld counts on me, and I shall not disappoint their wishes!"

* * *

 _After a cycle, in the night-time, at Zeabolos's bedroom..._

Zeabolos stumbled into the room, with a tired expression on his face, something unfitting of his undead state.

' _Whew..._ ' Zeabolos thought. _'Despite getting used to it, working between paperwork and training is quite tasking. I need to rest well so that I'm not tired for tomorrow. I can't let my weak body get in the way of the others.'_

He then looked at the table, as there was a gift-box on it.

"Hm? What is this?" Zeabolos asked himself, before he opened the box, as it will filled by yellow and green star-shaped candies, as well a candy replica of Perpell's weapon Gulpy, and a white comet star lollipop with a white creamy top over the stream of the comet. "Such strange candies... And lollipops as well? Wait, there's a note beside the box..."

He then takes the note on the paper, as he reads it slowly.

"'For Uncle/Great Overlord, thank you for everything. Signed... Perpell and Aeon.'" He said, before he set the note down. "It is strange that Perpell would sacrifice her own favourite food for a gift to me. Why would she do such a thing with her partner?"

Zeabolos then noticed snoring coming from behind one of the beds, as he moved over to look, and saw Aeon and Perpell sleeping soundly against the bed-stand, with Aeon having a arm over Perpell, as if she was keeping her warm, as they were both snoring gently.

"No more food... Aeon is being mean... Mou..." Perpell muttered.

"I'm the best magician there is... And you better not forget it, ze..." Aeon snored.

"So that is where the two of them were..." Zeabolos said to himself, before he then noticed Aeon slowly coming awake.

"Muh? Huh?" Aeon blurted out, before she then rubbed her eyes, and then looked at Zeabolos, as her expression was of embarassment. "Oh... Great Overlord Zeabolos... Sorry for intruding in your bedroom. Did you find that gift we made for you?"

"I did." Zeabolos said. "Although I cannot condone you staying in my bedroom, I want to ask, did you prepare this by yourselves?"

"Yeah... We spent the entire afternoon in the Underworld trying to create these special candies. Perpell said that since I liked stars and comets, she made the candy into them. Even so, I did allow her to make some of them herself, when I took her to the candy maker. She's not bad at making them herself, considering that she's addicted to them." Aeon explained it. "And then we hid in here, waiting for you to come, so that we could make it a actual surprise. But I guess we just dozed off. If you wouldn't mind, could you please not mention this to the other members? What I said... is really personal."

Ruche then busted into the room, as she looked a little annoyed.

"Oh, where is my idiot sister now!?" Ruche spoke irritably, before she then noticed Aeon. "You! You stupid slave, you just had to let my sister run wild, when I told you to put a leash on her!"

"Hey, ain't my fault that she likes me just as much as she does to you!" Aeon spoke heatedly. "Besides, you would have tried to spoil everything with your stern attitude!"

"Oh, whatever!" Ruche spat, before she then walked over to Perpell, and pinched her cheeks. "Oi, wake up, Perpell!"

Perpell suddenly jolts awake, as she gave Ruche a sad look. "Huh? Hey... It's sis Ru'... "

"Not 'hey'!" Ruche sternly replied. "You shouldn't be wandering around outside around this hour!"

"I was playing with Uncle and Aeon in a field of candies..." Perpell spoke. "And then..."

Ruche only grabbed Perpell by the wrist and dragged her out.

"You can talk about it when we get home!" Ruche scolded her younger sister. "As for you, Zombie Great Overlord, I don't want to see your ugly looking stitches coming off of you trying to bring her home, so stay here!"

"Bye Uncle... Bye Aeon..." Perpell drowsily replied with a slow wave of her hand, before she was lead out by Ruche, leaving the two adults in the room.

"Wow, Ruche could be a handful, no?" Aeon commented on the scene.

"Maybe so..." Zeabolos said with a smile. "But she takes her work so seriously that she's determined to do her best to be the best Overlord there is. As for you, Aeon, I thank you for your gift, and your help for Perpell in making it."

"I..." Aeon said sheepishly, before rubbing the back of her head. "Geez, don't make it sound like I'm making love with her. I'm just being there for Perpell, mind the title dropping. Anyway, if I may, I gotta get back to my room. I'm getting tired myself, and you'll need your rest in that stitched form of yours. So, see ya."

Aeon then left the bedroom, as Zeabolos took the candy gift-box on the table, and plucked out a star-shaped candy, and chewed on it.

"How sweet... Is this what the feelings of love could do to enhance the flavour of such a delicacy?" Zeabolos said to himself. "I could feel it relieving me of my burdens so easily. I must repay this favour to the two of them soon enough."

He then placed the box on a nearby nightstand, before then snuffing the flames, and going into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _A few days later, inside a Underworld Restaurant..._

Zeabolos walked inside the restaurant, with Perpell by his side, and his hand on her shoulder, and Aeon standing just beside her, holding her hand, as the girly Overlord was humming a sweet tune, as they sat themselves on a empty table, while the bustling environment of lively chatter and jolly greetings surrounded the air.

"So, today is the day that I promised you two some exquisite lunch." Zeabolos told the two female trainees. "You two have been training day and night to become stronger, so some good food should fill you up for some more training, as well as giving you a change of pace."

"Well, I'd know someone who wouldn't turn down a free meal." Aeon joked with a tilt of her head. "Jokes aside, what do you plan on giving to us? If you're going to get us food, get us lots, you know how Perpell is, after she's ran herself bone dry of energy fighting and training like a battle maniac, and myself too."

"Also, Uncle, I fought Mocky two days ago!" Perpell commented. "He did get a little stronger, but I was getting much better than he was growing! Even Faust gave me a compliment, when I beat him so fluidly!"

"Good to know that you are staying on top of training, Perpell." Zeabolos said, as a blue-haired female succubus, with large twin-tails, and a black leather jacket and silver serving plates on her hands came over, and he turned to her. "I would like to order Underworld Steaks for the two of us, large-sized please."

"Alrighty, 3 large-size orders of Underworld Steak, coming right up!" The waitress answered back. "Would you like them rare, medium-rare, well-done, charred, or disintegrated?"

"Disintegrated?" Aeon asked. "No way! Some of us actually need something to chew on here! Just make them medium-rare. Our little Overlord needs something her own level to chew on!"

"Just as she said, waitress." Zeabolos said. "And make one of them actually giga-sized."

"Boring... Ah, well..." The waitress muttered with a unimpressed expression, before she left. "It'll be here in a flash!"

"Yay! Is that big order for me? Because I want them double-size, no... triple-sized!" Perpell hummed with joy.

"Guess it was the best choice to give her this food, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Aeon told Zeabolos. "She seems eager to eat."

"Indeed. Only the best treatment for the Overlords who are working for my sake." Zeabolos answered back.

Soon enough, their meals came, as Perpell dug into her food like a wild wolf, chewing through the juicy meat, and getting oil and meat all over he clothes, as Zeabolos and Aeon ate their meals cleanly and slowly, as Aeon took off her own mask to eat, showing her gentle face and yellow eyes.

After they finished eating, Aeon merely wiped her mouth off a napkin, as she let out a quiet burp, while Perpell was licking her lips, as she was clutching her full stomach, with the massive pile of steak bones near her.

"Ah, that was a hearty meal." Aeon said. "Gotta say, Great Overlord, you treated us to a good steak."

"Thank you, Aeon." Zeabolos said, before he took a look at her face. "By the way, Aeon..."

"Yes?" Aeon asked, as she wiped off some grease off Perpell's face and neck with another napkin.

"Did anyone say that you look quite youthful under that mask of yours?" Zeabolos teased her.

"I..." Aeon blushed a little, as she tried to reply, before she then tipped her mask down. "I guess it's the best compliment I heard from you..."

Zeabolos only smiled at the woman's blush, as the three of them left the restaurant after paying the bill.

* * *

 _Few more days later, at the coliseum..._

Aeon and Perpell was practicing their magic against a series of moving dummy targets, as Perpell was using her new spells and skills to bring down many of the dummies, while Aeon's stream of magic star projectiles mowed the rest down in short notice.

"Time! That's all of them!" Ergo called out, as the two females stopped their assault, as the large horned demon was scratching his head. "Geez... Ya know how ta make a old man like me look obsolete... That was far faster than before you had that magic of yours, Perpell. Aeon sure must have made you a walking can'o'destruction, eh?"

"Yep! Aeon taught me lots of pretty and strong spells!" Perpell chimed back.

Zeabolos then came in the area, with a zombie nurse that had a stitch over one of her emotionless eyes, and had a man-sized syringe held around one of her arms, as the nurse then put the syringe down.

"Whew... That was heavy..." The zombie nurse spoke with a huff.

"What's that syringe for?" Aeon asked, before shivering a little at the size of the syringe. "Is it something for the two of us?"

"Nurse's special order." The nurse intoned. "I'll stab the Overlord with this! It's super doping."

Perpell was beginning to tremble in fear, as she instinctively hid herself behind Aeon.

"Sister Aeon... I don't want to have that stabby thing in me..." Perpell stuttered.

"Don't worry, Perpell, I'll go first for you. It's not going to hurt you much. I hope..." Aeon assured her Overlord partner, before she then faced the nurse. "Let me do it first. That way, I'll see if the formula will actually help us."

"I'm impressed how brave you are, to volunteer to take the Overlord's place, despite how most would cringe just looking at the syringe itself." The nurse said, before she then lifted the syringe.

"Is it going to be safe at least?" Zeabolos asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful not to puncture any of her organs. I just need to stick only the tip in." The nurse said, before she then aimed for Aeon's neck, far away from her vital blood vessels. "Here I go..."

She then pierced the tip into Aeon, as the blonde winced a little in pain, as the glass tube emptied itself into Aeon, before the nurse pulled the syringe out.

"All done." The nurse said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fin-" Aeon said, before she then suddenly wobbled around with a dizzy expression, and then fell face-first flat onto the ground.

"Sister Aeon!" Perpell shrieked, as she tried to grab Aeon, and shake her head to wake her up. "Are you okay? You're not sleeping, are you?"

"Hhhhh..." Zeabolos sighed in disappointment. "The formula simply doesn't work... If it doesn't work on a human like Aeon, then for Perpell, it will have no effect."

"Huh... Looks like we need to fix the formula." The nurse replied, before she then hefted Aeon over her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her, and she will be in the nursing ward for a few days at most, with all the medicine we have. But she absolutely cannot help until she's out."

Perpell begin to tear up, as she nodded slowly in understanding, while Zeabolos moved over to comfort her.

* * *

 _In the nursing ward..._

Aeon woke up to find herself in a bed, as she sat herself up, as she saw that there was standard hospital ward equipment around her, with a more devilish look to fit the Underworld theme.

"Ungh..." Aeon groggily said, while rubbing her head. "What was in that thing... I feel like that my innards have been tumble-dried and span around as much as that damn goddess of misfortune did..."

"Good to see you're getting better already."

Aeon turned, and saw that Prometheus was sitting on the adjacent bed, with a bandaged abdomen, and his mask still on.

"Prometheus?" Aeon said. "What happened to you?"

"Same thing that might have happened to you." Prometheus answered back. "Overexerted myself in training, and hurt myself in the Valley of Swords during Blade Dance Training, as one of the smaller swords impaled itself through my stomach. Not the actual one, but almost. If it was any larger, then I'd be forced to stay in for more than three days. Luckily, they say it's a minor wound, and it'll get better with some special medicine in a day or so."

"How long was I out for?" Aeon asked.

"The nurse put you in there about 4 hours after I woke up." Prometheus said. "You slept for 2 hours, I think. And the medicine did work, since I actually feel that the wound is sealed, and the scar is healing up alarmingly fast for a wound like this."

"Anything else?" Aeon continued to question him.

"Yeah. Two things." Prometheus responded back. "One, the masks are still on, due to a agreement that the doctor and supporting nurses are allowed to see our faces unmasked, in exchange that we keep the mask on when we are resting, even if the injury is facial. And two, they said something about pumping you with regeneration fluid to reverse any damage the solution may have done to our body. I guess it was something about food poisoning, or a botched injection?"

"The latter." Aeon said. "Sucks I have to leave Perpell to fend for herself when she's relying on my support and friendship to keep her in top form."

The doctor then came in, as he was holding a chart.

"Aeon, I have some good news for you." He announced. "Considering your personal health, and the efficiency of the treatment, you will be discharged in a few hours. There are no other restraints after you are discharged, so you are free to return to your duty of training the Overlord if you wish."

"Thank you for the update, doc." Aeon replied, before she then lied down again. "I'm just going to sleep now, so that I get a lot better when I wake up."

She then fell into a resting sleep, as the doctor only let out a simple 'hmph', and turned to leave.

* * *

 _A day later..._

"It seems that everyone is here." Faust said, as Aeon and Pangu were in the throne room, with Zeabolos and all of the Overlords, with the usual cast of Elma, Cerberus and Baphomet.

"Hi there, Fausty! You want a piece of candy?" Perpell asked.

"Hmhmhm... I wonder what words will come out of that cold mouth of hers." Ashmedia said.

"What's this all about, gathering us all here?" Mammon wondered, with her arms crossed.

"Whatever it is, hurry up. I don't have all day." Ruche snapped, while Fegor was sleeping as usual on her feet.

"What is it, Faust? Did you come up with a new plan of attack?" Zeabolos inquired.

"Something like that. Observe." Faust replied, as she summoned a small purple and black devil pig, who had a cute appearance.

"What's this pig for?" Ruche demanded.

"I have to make a assumption that this is a new type of troop tailored to be used in the conquest in Trillion." Pangu stated his opinion on the matter. "Am I correct?"

"It may be. This is a Powered Devil, which is type of soldier made from the data I analysed from the miasma Trillion has made. It is durable enough to suffer no ill effect in the miasma, as I have tested earlier, so it can be deployed with an Overlord as support." Faust explained her invention.

"Wow, it must be strong! Strong like Sister Aeon?" Perpell said.

"Not bad, dear." Ashmedia admitted with a sincere smile.

"If we can use them, it'll help to take care of the summoned grunts of the God of Destruction, and make the battle less difficult for us." Levia suggested.

"But, there must be a catch, right?" Aeon asked with a worried tone. "Something that would be as useful as this never comes without its flaws. I learnt that the hard way in my past."

"Correct. There is a power source and consciousness that operates this Powered Devil, and both are provided by a Fallen One's soul using the power of the Soul Grimoire." Faust replied. "Even though its Anti-God suit will protect it from conventional threats, Trillion would easily destroy them in a single touch if it so desired. If the suit is to be destroyed, the soul will deteriorate and soon perish in the open space, if not consumed by Trillion first."

"Wait a minute, so going inside that thing is no different from dying!" Ruche realised the consequence of using the Powered Devils. "Are you telling us to use the soldiers as if they were expendable!?"

"You seem to forget that only by using the Powered Devil, the soldiers can contribute, Overlord Ruche." Pangu coldly stated the facts. "Considering you do not hold such high regard for others except your dear sister, I'm surprised to hear such words from you. But you are merely being emotional. The soldiers will die either way, whether they don the Powered Devil suit or not. It's their choice, and their option. At least with the suit, they'll live through the miasma and help their dear Overlord to their last breath, instead of waiting for their inevitable demise. That is what the suit is for."

"You!" Ruche hissed, before Zeabolos lifted a hand to stop her.

"Then how many are willing to give their lives for this?" He asked Faust.

"About that..." Faust replied, as the Devil Projector came in front of them, and she smiled a little. "I'm quite surprised. It seems that the majority of the Underworld is willing to offer their lives for the Underworld and you."

The screen showed a large group of green goblin-like soldiers standing in front, trying to make themselves known to their ruler.

"Great Overlord! Please use my soul!" One of them cried out with sheer determination.

"Please! Use me next! Hurry!" Another huffed out with a hasty tone.

"I'll go! I'll do it!" Yet another cried out in a courageous voice.

"I wanna get my shot at beating that monster!" One of the other soldiers shouted with a eager voice.

The voices of the soldiers offering their life for their cause overlapped each other, creating a massive uproar in both sides of the projector.

"Heh. You truly have the entire nation loyal to you without a fault, Great Overlord." Pangu commented.

"We are ready for mass production of the Powered Devils." Faust announced the progress of her research. "All we need now is the greenlight from you, Great Overlord."

"Gladly." Zeabolos replied, before she stood up in his full majestic height, clearing his throat, and speaking in a bold tone. "Those who seek honour, raise your voices now! Know that you will all be heroes, assisting the Overlords in saving the Underworld!"

"Yeeaah!" The soldiers cried out in one single massive cry.

"What spirit...! What... devotion!" Baphomet choked as he teared up a little in joy.

"Ungh... Everyone is so serious..." Fegor droned. "I can't take a nap now..."

"Looks like I better prep myself real good! I can't put up a pathetic fight in front of them now." Mammon exclaimed.

"Perpell will bring lots of candies for you, and make sure everyone is happy!" Perpell chimed in.

"Oh, how exhilarating!" Ashmedia gasped, as she blushed. "I can feel the heat rising inside of me!"

"To honour their valour, we must bring an end to this conflict as soon as possible!" Levia said.

"You don't need to tell me that!" Ruche said. "What's the point of being a Great Overlord if there's no one left to rule over?"

"You have my permission to prepare the Powered Devils, Faust. Prepare the brave soldiers for their battle against the God of Destruction." Zeabolos replied.

"Understood. Just tell me how many are needed, and I will have them ready in time." Faust replied.

"In that case, you may all leave." Zeabolos dismissed everyone, as they left, with Perpell going in front of Aeon, and Pangu making a silent exit to his next destination.

* * *

 _Two more cycles later..._

Levia was knocked down, as her blue scythe clattered down beside her, as she is knocked down flat on the ground, with a few bruises on her torso and head.

On the other side, Perpell was smiling, as she twirled Gulpy like a ribbon stick, before then moving over and tapping Levia on the head gently.

"I win, Levi!" Perpell sung, before she then walked off the large square crater in the Valley of Swords, where Aeon was sitting on a broomstick watching the entire spar, as she clapped.

"Nice work, Perpell. It's very much of a improvement of that fight with Ruche earlier." Aeon complimented the Overlord. "I'm sure that she won't be so mean when you gotten much better now, right?"

"Yeah... Sis Ru' isn't being very nice recently..." Perpell frowned, before she then perked up. "But she did give me a compliment!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it nice." Aeon replied, as she thought back to a friend of hers who had something like Ruche's personality.

"Can we go and explore more of the valley? I heard there's lots of shinies and they said that there's a super-tasty candy somewhere here!" Perpell eagerly suggested to continue exploring after the short spar.

"Heh heh. Only you would seek such a thing, Perpell." Aeon said. "Alright, let's go, but don't forget to make sure you use your new spells. They only get more powerful and useful the more you practice them!"

'Un!" Perpell said, as she led the way, as she began to slam the monsters in her way into the skies with her massive strength she has constituted over her long period of training.

* * *

 _A day later..._

Zeabolos was walking down the hallway to go to Perpell's bedroom, and check on her.

 _'I wonder how well she is, after all that continuous training..._ ' Zeabolos thought silently.

As he walked down, he heard hurried footsteps, which was approaching him, and before he could even tell what bumped into him, he was knocked down by a medium-sized being, as he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain.

While he was groaning to get up, he took a look at the person who crashed into him, and found a blushing Aeon without her mask on.

"Aeon?" Zeabolos asked, before adopting a stern tone. "What exactly are you doing running down the hallways out of control? I do not accept this behaviour and neither would your leader."

Aeon then got up, as she took a look at Zeabolos, before she then covered her red face with her hands, as her breathing became erratic and quick.

"Aeon? Are you fine?" Zeabolos asked, taking a more caring approach.

"Oh Ryujin, oh Ryujin! Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me..." Aeon blabbered like a broken radio.

"AEON!" Zeabolos firmly said.

"WAH!" Aeon staggered back. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Do what?" Zeabolos asked back, as he approached her slowly, and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her a little. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what has happened."

"I..." Aeon muttered, before she then sighed deeply. "Alright... I'm fine, now... Just, move back a little... And promise me you won't blow a fuse when I tell you what Perpell wanted from me..."

"Oh?" Zeabolos muttered, as he backed away. "Go on..."

"So, when we were done after a long day of training separately, in order to ensure that Perpell won't have to rely on me every time she needs to train, I came back to the room to find her waiting for me." Aeon recalled the events that have happened to her. "She said that she wanted me to sleep with her. And I found that strange, but I agreed nonetheless, since I could spare a night of being by her side to either comfort or cheer her. And then..."

"Then what?" Zeabolos pressed the question, as Aeon then suddenly blushed again.

"And then she suddenly laid herself on the middle of the bed, her arms and legs spread out!" Aeon continued with a flustered tone. "She wants me to use her arm as a pillow on her! I had to absolutely refuse! And then she began to tear up, saying that she wanted to feel my warmth on her, and for me to feel her softness! And she did the puppy eyes! Nobody could resist them, I swear! Not even the most iron-willed of hearts! So I did as she asked, and she fell asleep. But I couldn't sleep! Her arm felt so comfy and soft, that I had to crane my neck to ensure I didn't crush her arm by accident! And she was hugging me with her other arm all over like a giant teddy bear! I could only take so much, and I literally had to tip-toe out of the room, and out of her grasp, before the embarrassment and shame ran down on me outside like a massive waterfall! That's why I was literally trying to dash to my bedroom, and forget about this entire hellish yet arousing night! I swear I didn't mean to run you over, but please, let me go on my bed, so that I can die in quiet shame, PLEASE!"

Zeabolos was about to say something, as he realised who might have suggested such a idea to the young Overlord, before he then stopped himself, and only nodded.

"Well, go on then. You hold no responsibility if you were merely thinking of the best for the sake of Perpell's innocence and your guilt." Zeabolos groaned. "But please, if such a matter happens, then get me to come, and I will help to talk her out of doing another thing like this. You have my word as the Great Overlord."

"Thanks, Zee..." Aeon replied, as she immediately walked straight past Zeabolos, as the male demon turned around.

 _'I guess she's going to have sweet dreams after what she has done with Aeon...'_ He thought. _'I best not disturb her anymore.'_

* * *

 _On the day of Trillion's awakening, at the throne room..._

Aeon marched in, with her broomstick and her magical amulet on her waist, as Perpell followed after her, with Gulpy in her hands, approaching Zeabolos, who was on the throne.

"Great Overlord Zeabolos!" Aeon called out, as Perpell added 'Uncle Great Overlordy!" as well.

"There you are, the two of you. Perpell, come over here, please." Zeabolos said, beckoning Perpell to come with a hand gesture.

"Eh, why? Sis Ru' told me not to come any closer..." Perpell replied.

"Today's a special day. Come and sit on my lap." Zeabolos replied. "There's something you need to see."

"Okay!" Perpell chirped, as she sat herself down on Zeabolo's lap, as she was amazed by the full view of the throne room from this perspective. "Wow... so high!"

"See, Perpell! This is the view from one who sits upon this throne." Zeabolos told her niece. "Trillion has just awakened, so I'll need you to head out to the battlefield."

"Really! I get to fight Tril-Tril?If I win, I get to make a land of candies!?" Perpell quickly inquired.

"Yes, if you win, you'll be able to do what you wish, and all of the Underworld's sweet will be yours." Zeabolos replied.

"Remember that this isn't like Mokujin. Trillion will no go easy on you, so make sure to be careful. I do not want to lose you just because you were careless. Not after my brother was devoured by that abomination." Zeabolos reminded his relative sternly.

"Don't worry! I'm going to win, and when I do, you'll live in a house made of candies with me and Sis Ru'!" Perpell puffed her chest in mock pride. "And I'm going to make Daddy's and Mommy's grave out of super sweet candies, too! They'll be so pink and bright of love, so that when I place them next to our house, I can say good-morning, squeeze and kiss them everyday! I'll kiss everyone every morning, so that I won't forget everyday with my empty head, that Sis Ru' told me I had!"

"And I'll be by her side to keep her safe as much as possible. I'll make sure the bony giant keeps his eyes on me, not Perpell!" Aeon replied. "After all, we've been through a lot over these several weeks or cycles, whatever you call them. There's no way she's going to die fighting with me in the air."

"So I see. Then go forth, the two of you. Fight not for revenge or anyone, Perpell, but to make your wish a great reality." Zeabolos blessed the two of them with kind words.

"Okay, I'll be going then! But Uncle, first..." Perpell smiled, before she then turned around, and kissed Zeabolos on the left cheek, earning him a purple cheek blush, and wide eyes. "My going-out kiss! Wait for me, Uncle! I'll win!"

She then ran out of the room at a fast speed, while Aeon chased after her.

' _Of course... I want to see your smile forever and ever. Hurry and return._ ' He thought.

There was a familiar guttural roar, as Zeabolos frowned.

 _'So it comes..._ ' Zeabolos thought. ' _That unnerving voice..._ '

"Trillion has awoken for the first time since your defeat, Great Overlord." Faust said, as the Devil Projector was already up and running, with the image of Aeon and Perpell rushing to the Gates of Hell for battle.

"Please, do your best..." Elma hoped with a bowed head.

Perpell was slightly sad at how large it was.

"It's way too big... The Underworld is going to get destroyed..." Perpell quivered a little, before taking up courage against her foe. "But I can't let that happen!"

"Damn right! I'm always going to be by your side as your caring sister! Let's send this monster packing back where it came from!" Aeon cried out.

' _May you succeed, Perpell... Astaroth's death should be the only one in this cruel war..._ ' Zeabolos thought, with his arms resting on the sides of the throne, and his chin on his hands, as he watched the battle unfold.

* * *

 _At the Gates of Hell..._

Perpell was rushing towards Trillion, as Aeon was in the air on her broomstick, keeping an eye out for enemies that would interfere with Perpell's charge.

"Let's do this, Gulpy!" Perpell cried out, addressing her sentient weapon.

Trillion then let out a roar, as a minefield of white spiked mines with a blue monoeye appeared in Perpell's path.

"Tch, Mokujin was sure on the dot with what kind of attacks Trillion would have." Aeon clicked her tongue. "Too bad this attack is old news with my methods of dealing with it."

She fired off a stream of astral stars that detonated the mines before Perpell could even get close to them, as she then thrusted forward to reach Trillion.

"Aren't you a ugly monster?" Aeon taunted the God of Destruction. "Can't have you rampaging across the other worlds, can we?"

Trillion only reacted to that statement, by raising a fist, and trying to smash Aeon into the ground and pulverise her, only to hit thin air as Aeon rolled to the side.

"It'll take more than a giant beast like you to take down the number two of the incident-resolvers!" Aeon exclaimed, as she fired off her own magic onto Trillion's body, slightly damaging its white carapace.

Meanwhile, Trillion's aura managed to also summon off minions who aimed at Perpell, as they charged at her as a collective.

In response, Perpell drew her axe back, as he twisted to the right a little, and did a full-powered side-swing that caused a blue trail to appear from the weapon, as it smashed most of the minions into mere pieces of what they were.

As the rest came, he then raised her axe, as a flaming aura appeared around it, before she then swung it like a golf-club, as the fire wheel wiped out any survivors from the previous attack, and she then jumped high enough to land close to Trillion.

"It's time for you to go away!" Perpell cried, as she smashed her axe into the ground, causing earth spikes to erupt and spike through Trillion's armour, causing the white monster to cry in pain and agony.

As the duo kept on raining blow after blow onto it, Trillion remained undeterred on its advance, as it used every means to defend itself, whether it was spreading miasma around itself as self-defence, swinging its tail to try and defeat either of the two attackers, scraping its clawed arms on the ground to try and rend Perpell to pieces, or making a jump to try and pin the female warriors down.

"Thunder!" Perpell chanted, as she caused a series of lightning strikes to rain down on Trillion's right hand, which was beginning to have cracks on its white carapace armour from the repeated assault on it.

"Eat this!" Aeon cried, as she charged her device, and fired off a quick yellow laser that furthered the damage to Trillion's right hand.

Trillion was beginning to become exhausted from the fighting, as its advance was beginning to become sluggish and weak, although it was still relatively unscathed, save for the damage on its armour.

"Damn... This things is tough as a giant oni laced with titanium armour! How long does it take for that damn thing to go down!?" Aeon cursed. "Either way, I'm not going to stop fighting-"

"Perpell! That's enough! Retreat!" Zeabolos's voice came through a unknown source of sound.

"Wha? But I can do so much more!" Perpell complained. "Tril-Tril's still going to hurt others if it's still awake!"

"You idiot! Don't overdo yourself! I can't let something happen to you now!" Zeabolos said. "You've done what you can. I promise that you'll return to continue your work against it. I want to see you back."

"Alright... Uncle..." Perpell sadly said, before turning to Trillion with a angry expression. "The next I come back, Tril-Tril, your tummy will go puke-puke after I and Sister Aeon beat you! That's a promise!"

Perpell then retreated, as Aeon only sighed.

"Tch, guess it's time for me to leave as well, eh?" Aeon said. "Can't let Perpell run home alone. But first, I'll give this abomination a gift. Pangu may not like this, but I bet he won't be watching this, and even if he does, it's for a good reason at least."

She then pulls out a red card, with a capture photo of yellow lasers.

"DECLARE SPELL CARD! Light Sign: 'Earthlight Ray!'" Aeon yelled, as a magic circle revolved around her figure.

She then fired off a series of orbs around Trillion's surroundings, as they then fired off laser beams at Trillion, damaging his armour greatly, before the magic circle around her faded away.

"That should keep that bastard from doing much more damage..." Aeon mumbled to herself, before then retreating with Perpell.

* * *

 _At the castle throne..._

Zeabolos watched as Aeon used her mysterious magic to damage Trillion further before her retreat.

 _'A 'Spell Card'? What other surprises that my allies hold from me?_ ' Zeabolos thought. _'To have such a potent magic weapon, they are indeed better off as allies than enemies to me._ '

He then noticed as Pangu and Faust, who have arrived to take note of the battle.

"The battle is concluded, Faust." Pangu said. "What is your estimation of Trillion's current strength to consume and destroy currently?"

"Judging from its weakened advance and severe armour damage, it will be likely to recover earlier than its typical run." Faust stated her findings. "However, Hell's Gate will be destroyed regardless of any chance or probability. It is a guaranteed loss for this period of awakening."

"Hmph, at least we minimised losses. Great Overlord, are there any population in Hell's Gate and the land on the same layer?" Pangu asked.

"Not much. Hell's Gate is not a place to live, but a outpost and the first line of defence against all invaders of the Underworld." Zeabolos said. "Still, the less land it takes, the more people we can save from the upper layers. But are you sure an early retreat is a good option, and that Faust's theory makes sense."

"It is proven exactly true." Faust coldly replied. "Trillion will eventually amplify the concentration of its miasma as it remained awake. And considering that it advances regardless when awake, when it reaches a certain distance threshold, the miasma will become instantly fatal and kill the Overlord. That is why you must make a early withdrawal to prevent their death."

Aeon and Perpell soon walk into the throne room, as Perpell seems to be look dejected.

"Uncle..." Perpell whined with teary eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"We've not succeeded in routing Trillion, I'm afraid." Aeon reported back with a bowed head. "But the damage we did might be able to save lives, and that it what the two of us hope."

"I'm happy to see you two back in one piece." Zeabolos smiled, trying to cheer them up. "Let's work together to get stronger again for the next battle."

"Next time... Next time, I'll do it! I'll do it and save the Underworld and everyone I like!" Perpell said, with rallied spirits.

She then left, as Aeon walked towards Pangu.

"So I take it that you seen everything that has happened?" Aeon said. "If you want to say anything, I will listen right now. Whether it's punishment for disobeying one of your orders, or it's gratitude for helping Perpell exhaust Trillion, now's the time to say it, because this is one of the times I actually want to listen to the words of someone."

"...You are not punished, Aeon. The rule has not been properly applied, as there has been no danger of exposing our identity." Pangu said, as Aeon perked up. "But I am not going to congratulate you. As much as you have done more damage than I predicted in this circumstances, I would recommend you double up your training and ensure that Perpell will survive her next encounter, for Perpell will become more likely to fall with each encounter she makes."

"I understand..." Aeon replied. "That's why I can't fail, not now."

"Good to see your mindset is right for this time and situation. Go now, and rest." Pangu ordered. "You will need all your strength in the next few cycles."

Aeon then left, as Faust then approached Pangu.

"Are you sure it's a good choice to withhold the information of the inevitable?" Faust asked. "As much as hope emboldens people, this is something that will never happen. A perfect outcome is merely a dream."

"I know... And that is why I pray that a miracle can be made." Pangu said, as his tone turned grim. "And you have knowledge of everything in the future, so how will you prepare?"

"...That is for you to see, Pangu." Faust silently said, as she walked out of the room, and Pangu was left pondering with Zeabolos on the throne.


	5. Chapter 4: From Sweet-Hearted Part 3

Chapter 4: From Sweet-Hearted to Vigourous, Part III

* * *

 _Outside, in the gardens of the castle..._

Both Aeon and Perpell were laying themselves on the grass, as they looked up to the night sky, where the stars shone bright upon them.

"Look, look, Sister Aeon!" Perpell pointed, as she pointed out a round cluster of stars. "That's Cerby in the skies! It looks just like him when he's all fluffy and puffy!"

"Haha... You sure have a sharp eye, Perpell." Aeon complimented Perpell, as she then pointed at another cluster of stars, which was shaped like a five-pointed star. "Have a look here, now you know where my magic comes from! It's the power of the skies, sent down to smite all bad guys and shine over its protection over everyone pure of heart!"

"Wow..." Perpell said, as she was stunned by the beauty of the night sky, and how many formations looked beautiful in their complete formation shape, before she then pointed at a blue and pink star, which were next to each other. "Look! It's Daddy and Mommy! Daddy's the blue one and Mommy's the pink one! They came to see me!"

"I'm sure they're proud to have a daughter like you, and a uncle like Great Overlord Zeabolos taking care of you so nicely." Aeon replied. "Look, their light shines upon us! They've accepted me as well!"

"Yep! They really like people who are friends with me!" Perpell answered back. "I talked with them a lot when I feel alone, before you came! Now we can talk as a family, you, my big sister, and my mommy and daddy! That's why I'll beat Tril-Tril, so that I'll make you stay with me, and so that we can become the best family there is!"

"Right..." Aeon muttered, before she then looked back up at the stars, and kept her eyes on a faraway star.

' _Hey, old geezer..._ ' Aeon thought. ' _It's been a long time since we last talked to each other. I take it you might have forgiven your tomboyish and ambitious girl now, or not. But it doesn't matter. I've found someone who lost her parents at a young age as well, and we seem to be getting along quite fine. If you ever make it here, you got to make some friends with her father and mother. Considering Perpell talks of them so highly, I bet you'll find someone that you can care for even more than me. So please, don't have a broken heart when I abandoned the household in my pursuit for magic, because it hurts me as well when you died without me by your side. Either way, hope you and mama live happily together in the afterlife, wherever you are._ '

"Sister Aeon? Are you... crying?" Perpell asked.

Aeon immediately snapped back to reality, as she felt tear-streaks on her cheeks and beside her eyes, and there was some leaking out of her mask.

"Yes... Perpell. I miss my dad and mom as well." Aeon replied. "I'm sure they'll be happy with yours in the sky."

"That's right! My mommy and daddy are the best in the world, and they won't hate anyone even if they're not the same type of demon!" Perpell puffed in fake pride.

"Heheheh..." Aeon answered back. "You always know how to cheer a old girl up, sweet Perpell."

* * *

 _After a day..._

Aeon and Perpell were walking out of the arena, looking a lot exhausted, as they were heading down the hallways to find their bedrooms and take a long rest.

"Huff... Huff... Is it me, or are the two geezers getting serious?" Aeon panted. "I'm fine dealing with hard training, but not if it goes on and on and on!"

"I'm so sore... I need a nap..." Perpell said. "I want to sleep with Fer-Fer..."

When they went past one of the doors, the door opened to reveal Inaba carrying a slumping Jirachi, as she seems to be moaning and panting like a animal in heat.

"Coming through." Inaba replied, as she saw both Perpell and Aeon, and went past them, while they took a good look at Jirachi, who was without her mask, and she had her mouth open and tongue out, as she was shivering with pleasure.

"So arousing~ I feel like I'm in HEEEEAVVVENNN~" Jirachi drawled, before she went into another series of grunts and groans, before she was out of ear-shot.

"What in the hell was that?" Aeon asked, before she then turned back to come to Lilith face-to-face.

"Hello~" Lilith replied. "I hear my sweet dears are tired, aren't they? I gave the green-haired girl before the Beauty Massage, and she immediately fell apart after a few minutes of my best art of massaging."

"Wow... How good are you at this stuff?" Aeon asked.

"That's. A. Secret~" Lilith spoke with each word in emphasis, waving her finger. "Anyway, I can give you a Beauty Massage like her, a Gentle Massage, or the Special Massage."

"Well, the two of us needs one. I'll go with the dark, and choose the Special Massage." Aeon answered her. "It's not like you could make things worse for us, eh?"

"That's a fabulous choice! The First Great Overlord had one of these before!" Lilith exclaimed, as she clapped her hands, and wrung her arms around them, before bringing them into the room.

"You mean Great-Uncle First Overlordy?" Perpell asked in a innocent tone.

"Yep! Every time I gave him this massage, he would roll over his eyes and sleep like he was dead!" Lilith replied. "That's how good I am with a massage."

Aeon, suddenly having a bad feeling, was about to bust out. "Wait-"

The door suddenly closed, as Lilith's voice rang behind it. "Uh-uh, my little blondes, we're just about to begin! And you do want to respect me, the heroine, right! No pain, NO GAIN!"

There was the cries of pain and cracking from the other side of the door, before the door slowly opened itself.

"All done!" Lilith called out, as she dusted her hands off. "You can get out now, the two of you. You should feel much better."

The girls came out, looking completely filled with vigour, as if they were boosted by the peak of magic.

"I feel so... powerful..." Aeon replied. "What did you do when you pushed our bones in? Press some sort of weird pressure point like Ryu-Onna would?"

"Nope! Like I said! S-E-C-R-E-T!" Lilith insisted, before she then floated away. "Now, let me find someone else to try this massage on!"

Perpell was bustling with energy, as she was grabbing Aeon's arm.

"I don't feel tired anymore! Let's train more!" Perpell replied energetically.

"Alright, good time to work off the new feeling, before it's gone." Aeon replied, as they headed towards another direction to continue their training.

* * *

Zeabolos was walking through the garden, as he looked a lot more fatigued from usual.

 _'Ever since Trillion has come, I have had my work in maintaining peace and stability among the Underworld doled out by the load.'_ Zeabolos thought, as he then walked into the castle. ' _I need to take a rest, and do something more relaxing.'_

He then managed to walk his way into the castle's personal hot springs, as he immediately undressed himself, and plopped himself inside the water, as he only leaned back to relax.

"Whew... The water feels great today." Zeabolos muttered. "I should spend more time like this, letting my mind go, and enjoying the nice and quiet atmosphere."

There was a slurping sounds, as there was movement in a pool nearby him, as he turned his head to look.

"Ah! No! All the sticky stuff is spilling!" A familiar female voice cried out.

"You shouldn't eat ice-cream in there. You'll get a cramp from the extreme change in temperature. I don't want you to have a tummy-ache when things are on the line!" Another female voice scolded the first voice.

Zeabolos took a closer look, as he saw Aeon unmasked, as she was scolding Perpell, who was holding a ice-cream, and lapping it like a dog, with her sin tattoo visible on her tongue, as Perpell was naked, and Aeon was only clad in a yellow star-shaped bikini on her upper body.

"Aeon? Perpell?" Zeabolos asked.

"Ah! It's Uncle Great Overlordy!" Perpell chimed.

"Oh, Great Overlord. So nice to see you here." Aeon replied. "Don't mind Perpell's naked body. She wanted to do things 'natural', so I had to let her do it. I'm not embarrassed to see another exposed female."

"I see... What are you doing here?" Zeabolos asked again.

"Well, Perpell wanted some ice-cream to eat at the hot-springs, although I told her even if she was a super-tough Overlord, she'll get a tummy-ache from trying to do such a thing." Aeon explained. "That, and her ice-cream would have become goo soon after she dips in the hot steam and water."

"Perpell, I don't mind you enjoying the hot springs, but you should be a bit more quieter when you do so." Zeabolos told Perpell.

"Okay! Say, do you want to eat some of my ice-cream?" Perpell asked.

"Alright, just give me some." Zeabolos said, as he moved over, and plopped himself into Perpell's pool.

"May your stomach endure the horrors." Aeon said in a foreboding tone.

Perpell commanded her uncle to open her mouth, as he did so, before trying to get the icecream into his mouth, before the top fell, and plopped into the water, as it became a pink stain in the pool.

"Awww... Sorry, Uncle..." Perpell replied, as she moved the rest of the ice-cream for Zeabolos to eat. "Here, you now had some!"

"Thank you, Perpell." Zeabolos said before he got up. "I'll be soaking myself for a bit longer alone, in the quiet space. Promise me that you'll bring another ice-cream to share when we go back here."

"Alrighty! I'll bring one for Uncle when I go here again!" Perpell chirped.

Zeabolos got up, before he then felt a excruciating pain, as he literally collapsed on the brown earth.

"How... How did this insufferable pain... happen?" Zeabolos strained to say, as he clutched his stomach.

From the other side, Aeon could only face-palm at the Great Overlord's sorry condition.

* * *

 _On the day of Trillion's second awakening..._

Aeon and Perpell were already geared up, as they had their weapons refined and polished, as Perpell seemed to have clad herself in a light armour much like a valkyrie's battle armour, with a grey visor on her head, and steel gauntlets and greaves over her small limbs.

"Tril-Tril's back?" Perpell asked. "I have to beat it quick, or it'll eat all of the Underworld!"

"Don't worry, Perpell!" Aeon assured her partner. "That monster won't get any better just sleeping its heads off. We got stronger, so we're going to bring a whole lot more hurt on that thing than we did before!"

As they made their way through, Aeon managed to see Pangu, who was leaning on the side of the corridor, with a beckoning motion for her to come.

"Just a moment, Perpell." Aeon said. "I need to talk to my friend here."

"Alrighty, Sister Aeon! I'll be waiting for you to help me like always!" Perpell smiled back, before she continued on her way.

Aeon then took off her mask, as she was wearing a serious expression.

"Pangu... I know that you wouldn't call me for something as stupid as a few words of encouragement. What exactly has got you wanting to talk to me so suddenly?" Aeon inquired. "You better not tell me that you're restricting my spell-cards for this battle."

"Quite the opposite." Pangu simply stated. "In this battle, I authorise you to use as many spell-cards as you can. Especially your Last Word."

"Last Word...? Wait... To actually ask me to use that... Are you telling me... that you're worried about the battle that is to happen." Aeon asked with a shocked expression.

"I cannot deny the feeling of dread when Trillion awakened a second time. I have bad feelings about this, like a dire omen shown in the black skies of a blood battlefield." Pangu answered back. "When you head out, Aeon, I want you to promise one thing to me: No matter what, stay by Perpell's side. You must be there for her, no matter what. Fight back against Trillion without restraint, and protect her. You have proven that the bond between the two of you transcends far beyond bloodline and heritage, and so, let that be your weapon against Trillion, the sword to strike it down."

"I..." Aeon replied, before she then wore a determined expression. "I won't fail her or you! If you're going to let me run wild, I accept your proposal! Trillion is going down today, and it'll be my efforts with Perpell's that will win the day!"

Aeon then left, before Pangu then only bowed his head down.

"Then... Are you willing to test that bond, even when one of you falls today?" Pangu muttered to himself. "Aeon... May you wake with as much of a whole heart as you could, for you can't afford to be broken now..."

* * *

 _At the area that was formerly the Gates of Hell..._

Perpell and Aeon were fighting against Trillion, as their battlefield was now a desolate field, as the gates they first fought at was devoured by Trillion, along with some areas of the layer, as what remains of the consumed lands were a few miniscule earth islands.

"STAR... PRAYER!" Perpell cried, as she summoned a rain of stars that rained down upon Trillion's right arm, as it cracked its armour even more, and caused it to roar in pain, as the cry attracted more of its skeletal minions to attack Perpell.

"Damn this horde..." Aeon cursed, before she pulled out another red card, this time, one with rainbow orbs. "DECLARE SPELL CARD! Ritual Space 'Orrieries Solar System!'"

From around Aeon, six orbs, each of red, green, yellow, blue, purple and orange appeared, as they fired off stream after stream of lasers at the hordes, brutally bisecting them with each blast, as some were also aimed at Trillion to hurt him.

 _'Damnit... I'm running out of power to use my spell cards._ ' Aeon thought. _'Just a little more... Anything more to beat this bastard down into the ground! Perpell is counting on me to win this thing for her!'_

Perpell was using Fissure and Charge repeatedly, as her strikes were managing to slowly whittle down Trillion's armour, before the white carapace over its arms shattered, and soon after a few blasts, so did the armour surrounding its body and second mouth was shattered, revealing the dark black flesh underneath.

"Sister Aeon! Tril-Tril's all naked and broken!" Perpell cried.

"Got it! I'll give it something to eat, alright!" Aeon replied, as she pointed her device at Trillion, as it began gathering energy. "DECLARE SPELL CARD! Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

A blue narrow beam fired from her device, as it hit Trillion, before expanding into a large massive circular beam that burnt into Trillion's body with much more force than their attacks before.

As Perpell was beginning to exhaust, the purple field of Affection around her became more and more opaque, as if it was becoming less able to conceal itself.

' _What...'_ Aeon thought. _'Why is the Affection field appearing all over Perpell like a visible fog now? I thought it was supposed to be transparent... But why...'_

She then kept on firing on Trillion,before narrowly dodging a claw-swipe from Trillion, as she almost lost control of her own flying broom.

"Damn that thing... It's still standing after I spent so long pummelling it with so much firepower!?" Aeon swore. "How could a God of Destruction be built to be as durable as a walking island!?"

She then kept on firing at Trillion's minions, as they never got close enough to attack Perpell, close or ranged, before she then kept on firing lasers right at Trillion.

Suddenly, she heard a sound akin to that of glass cracking, as she turned her head to see that the Affection field was beginning to ripple and crack, as it began to fade away like dust in the wind around Perpell.

"Huh? What's this feeling...? I feel... weird..." Perpell said, as she began to feel fatigued.

"The... The Affection field is gone!?" Aeon cried out, before she received a signal on her communicator, and turned it on.

"Aeon, do you hear me?" Pangu's voice rang through her ear, as there was a hint of worry under his calm and controlled voice.

"I do, Pangu..." Aeon replied. "Did you just see... The Affection field... It's gone... All of it!"

There was only a deep silence on Pangu's side of the comms, before he spoke again.

"Listen Aeon, as your commander, I want to destroy Trillion with everything you have got, and then when you run out of power... Run. Run and don't look back no matter what." Pangu stated his command.

"Wait, then what about Perpell?" Aeon asked, before she then realised what Pangu was asking her to do. "Wait, don't tell me...!?"

Pangu only remained silent, as Aeon became angered by his underlying fact, that Perpell is to die here.

"There's is no damn way that I'll just abandon Perpell like that!? Even if I am to be dragged down to the depths of Hell with her, I absolutely completely refuse to leave her to her fate alone!" Aeon roared back with fury that she never had before. "You hear me, Pangu! Even if you're my blasted commander, and that order is absolute, I refuse to do it! I WON'T! You hear me, I'm staying to fight! I WILL NOT LET HER DIE."

"...Then I hope you can do it, Aeon." Pangu spoke with finality, before he then cut the communication.

"Pangu, hey! HEY! ANSWER ME, WON'T YOU!? This is NOT the time to leave me blind here!" Aeon cried out, before she then focused her eyes on the battle.

She then kept on fighting Trillion, as she began to switch to a more aggressive tactic, as she got close, and increased the output of the magic in her magical device, as she kept on firing and firing lasers and stars without end, as she began to reach the limits of her power, as shown by her panting.

"Must beat that thing... Can't let Perpell die just by the hands of some stupid bastard!" Aeon spoke with sheer determination.

"Sister Aeon! Look out!"

Aeon turned to see Perpell warning her of something, before she then turned to see Trillion's claw just about to hit her.

"Hah?-" Aeon managed to blurt out, before the full brunt of her attack destroyed her broom, and caused her flying into the air, as she landed, slamming across the ground like a skipping stone across a lake, before she then landed on her back, as earth and dirt surrounded the crater where she landed to a halt, as she was clutching her chest, as the attack managed to break most of her ribs, and her mask was completely shattered on the ground beside her, as her head was bleeding from the top.

"F-Fuck... Got... careless..." Aeon replied, as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down, as she couldn't find any strength from being almost pulverised by the impact of Trillion's strike. "Damnit... I can't move... Move... I have to move... MOVE... MOVE!"

"Sister Aeon!" Perpell cried, before she clenched her teeth, as she raised her weapon against Trillion. "Tril-Tril, you meanie! Why did you hurt Sister Aeon? I won't forgive you!"

Perpell then began to enter an enraged state, as she began to smash Trillion with ungodly amounts of strength, as Trillion began to leak blue blood, but was still undeterred in its advance.

"Stay still! Astral Blast!" Perpell roared, as she fired off various blue wave projectiles at Trillion, at his arms and wings, as they began to wear down from the resulting damage.

Yet still, Trillion kept on advancing, before it then opened its mouth, and roared out far louder than it did ever before in the battle, before then letting purple miasma spill from its mouth, as the concentration of the miasma began to reach unstable levels.

Aeon then began to feel as if the air around her become heavy around her, as she struggled to breath in it, like it was becoming more like water all around her head, as she heaved and breathed, as her lungs struggled to try and breath the oxygen in with the miasma constantly clogging the air.

"...eon... Do... read...? Leave... miasma... le...el... too... high... fatal... magic... can't sustain..." Pangu's voice rang through her comms with a large amount of static.

Aeon was beginning to see the edges of her vision blur, as blackness threatened to claim her vision and consciousness, as she saw Perpell was beginning to suffer the effects of the miasma, as she was coughing harshly, and clutching her throat in one hand, trying to force herself to breathe.

"No... We... have to go..." Aeon stated. "Damnit... Why am I unable to breathe!? I was choked so many times by that mermaid... I have to stay alive and breathing..."

Perpell was beginning to slow down, as she was beginning to succumb to the combined effects of her exhaustion, and the lack of air in the vicinity from the miasma, as she fell to her knees.

"Aaaa... I'm so hungry and alone..." Perpell weeped, as she saw Trillion getting closer to her. "I wonder if Tril-Tril tastes good like candy..."

Trillion began to get closer to her, stomping ever menacingly towards the weak and defenceless Overlord.

"But won't Uncle and Sister Aeon be angry? Sister Aeon doesn't want me to hurt myself... And Tril-Tril looks like that monster from Uncle's fairytale..." Perpell asked herself, before she then slurped her own lips. "But I'm so hungry... So empty... SO HUNGRY!"

She then pushed herself up with Gulpy by her side, as she was crying.

"Then let's drill Tril-Tril and eat it for lunchy!" Perpell sobbed, as a yellow aura began to appear around her. "After that, I'll create the candy house, and listen to Sister Aeon's stories and let her take care of me! So that I won't be without my sister!"

Aeon could only cry at Perpell's determination, as she crawled forward, and reached her hand out.

 _'Don't do it... Perpell...'_ Aeon thought. _'You don't have to do this... I can get you out... You don't have to sacrifice yourself to kill Trillion. I can't bear to let someone close to me just die in front of me... Not like my father... Not like my mother!'_

As Perpell gathered her remaining might for a final spell, she thought back to the time that she met Aeon, and the times they had together, the time where Aeon praised her for doing the Sword Valley without her help, and earned a few head-pats and a lot of star candy, the time where they trained together in the valley, as Aeon taught her all kinds of new magic, and the time where they made a present for Zeabolos together.

She then thought about the promise they made under the stars.

* * *

 _Flashback to the day under the stars..._

"Hey, Sister Aeon?" Perpell asked lying on the ground, looking at the stars.

"Yes, Perpell?" Aeon replied, as she tilted her head to face Perpell.

"I want to make a promise with you..." Perpell said, a little embarrassed. "But I don't know if I want to tell you yet..."

"Oh, come on, my sweet Overlord." Aeon teased the girl. "You know that I'll keep anything a secret between the two of us, especially when you tried to have me do such a shameful thing back then."

"Un, and it was funny!" Perpell replied, before she then sighed. "I want to ask, Sister Aeon... If I beat Tril-Tril... Could you and I stay together? I don't want you to go... You are just as precious to me like Sis Ru and mommy and daddy..."

"Perpell..." Aeon tried to say.

"I don't care if you're not a demon like us! I can make Uncle Great Overlordy recognise you as a true sister of mine!" Perpell cried. "Just please... don't leave me... I don't want to left without you..."

"Perpell..." Aeon replied, as she placed a hand over Perpell's head. "It's alright... I won't leave you just like that. If I ever do leave, I promise that I'll come back soon enough, and take care of you just like always. It doesn't matter how far I am, I will always remember a friend, no, a sister like you."

Perpell then only remained silent, before she then slowly cried, as Aeon embraced her with care.

* * *

Perpell then slammed her weapon down, as six giant purple crystals materialised around Trillion.

"Even if I can't beat you now, Tril-Tril..." Perpell said. "I'll at least buy my sisters more time! I'll save Sister Aeon as well!"

The crystals then embedded themselves into the ground, before they glowed brightly.

"DEMON BARRIER!" Perpell roared with all of her might, as the crystals immediately spat purple and yellow lightning, as Trillion was having more of its energy and might sapped by the attack, as it slows down even more, before the crystals then shattered in explosions, as millions of chains sprouted from the former crystals, as they formed a meshed cage that glowed brightly, as Trillion was forced to stop advancing.

Perpell then lost all of her energy, as she was sealed in with Trillion, and fell on her knees, onto the ground.

' _I wonder if I can go home now...'_ Perpell thought, as she was struggling to stay awake, before she then lifted her head to face Trillion.

Trillion, angered by what Perpell has done, immediately slashed Perpell across, as her armour was shattered by the blow, and she slammed herself against one of the magical prison's walls.

She then tried to get up, as she turned to see Aeon using what remained of her broom to stand up.

"Sister Aeon...?" Perpell replied, before she fell down. "Huh? I fell down...? Why...?"

She then felt a inexplicable sound of pain, as she looked down, to find Trillion's shoulder-spike, impaling her through the stomach, as she screamed out in utter pain.

"Why... Why does it hurt!? No...!? NO!" Perpell wailed in despair, as the spike hooked itself into her back, as it slowly reeled itself in, as Trillion grasped the blonde girl in its massive hand.

Aeon barely managed to stand up, as her legs were shaking, threatening to collapse again.

"Goddamnit... You won't... take her..." Aeon gritted her teeth, as more blood leaked from her head wound. "I won't... let you... kill her..."

Her pleas were in vain, as Trillion threw her into the mouth of its lower body, as it immediately chewed down on Perpell, as her tough physique protected her from instantly being crushed like Astaroth, but she was bleeding from the gashes the sharper teeth has done to her.

"Aaaahh! So mean... N-No more! I'm going to break!" Perpell begged to the soulless destroyer, as it continued to chew her like roast meat. "So hot... Uncle! Sis Ru! Daddy! Mommy! Sister Aeon! Help me... please!"

Aeon tried to activate her device, as it was slowly recovering from the damage it received earlier, sparking and cracked in a few places.

"Work... Why won't you work, Hakkero!?" Aeon cursed with her breath.

Perpell was now bloodied all over, as her body was covered with deep cuts and gashes, as her muscles and bones were visible through her wounds.

"It hurts... It hurts... Hungry.. So... sweet..." Perpell moaned like a dying animal. "I... want... plenty.. candies... Say... Uncle...?"

She then reached out, as she tried to reach for her escape, with a arm outside of Trillion's mouth.

"Sister.. Aeon... we.. live... in... candy... house... I... love-" Perpell wheezed with her final breathes.

"Don't you give up now, Perpell!" Aeon shouted back. "I'll save you, just hold on-"

Trillion immediately clamped its jaw, as Perpell's arm fell to the ground, and Trillion chewed what remained to pieces at last, as Aeon could only watch in shock.

"No... No... NO!" Aeon cried with utter sorrow and loss.

She then fell to her knees, as she began to cry.

"Damn you, Perpell! Why... Why did you have to leave me like this!? We could have lived...! If only I was faster..." Aeon sobbed.

She then clenched her fists, as her sadness was quickly converted to uncontrollable fury.

"If only this... abomination never existed..." Aeon hissed. "IF ONLY IF YOU WOULD FINALLY DIE, Trillion!"

Aeon then lifted her Hakkero, as several magic circles appeared around her, and slowly merged together, as her yellow eyes glowed from the intense power she was creating.

"I will never forgive you... Not in a million years... I won't let you live any longer... You took away a person that I truly cared for..." Aeon muttered with utter hatred. "I don't care if you're the fucking king of the universe... NOBODY. FUCKS. WITH. MARISA. KIRISAME. ORDINARY BLACK AND WHITE MAGICIAN OF GENSOKYO."

She then began to incoherently summon the red cards that she used to cast her mighty spells.

"DECLARE SPELL CARD! Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser"!" Aeon chanted with haste. "DECLARE SPELL CARD! Magic Sign "Milky Way"! DECLARE SPELL CARD! Black Magic "Event Horizon"!"

Various spell circles appeared around Trillion and Aeon, as Aeon fired off a endless stream of astral stars aimed at Trillion, as the revolving circles around Trillion fired off multiple curves of star projectiles at Trillion, as the two attacks immediately batter Trillion around every point of its body.

She then threw up a golden card.

"This is for Perpell! DECLARE LAST WORD! Magicannon! "FINAL MASTER SPARK!"" Aeon roared, as her Hakkero fired off a beam as large as an entire fortress, as it slammed into Trillion, causing it to roar in pain, as parts of its body was being destroyed by the relentless attack.

As the attack faded away, Aeon's Hakkero then sparked before then exploding in her hands, making it useless, as she began to fall backwards with lack of energy or power to stop herself.

' _I guess... I couldn't finish my vengeance... Reimu... Richard... Everyone... I'm sorry..._ ' She thought, as her vision began to fade out. _'Especially to you, Perpell... I'm sorry... that I couldn't protect you..._ '

She then fell back, as blood leaked from her mouth, and she passed out from magic exhaustion.

* * *

 _In the throne room of Zeabolos's castle..._

The entirety of the room was filled with the noises of Trillion's chewing, as they were stunned to silence, with Zeabolos and Ruche watching the Devil Projector, and Faust standing by with a grim expression, and Elma weeping for Perpell's demise, while Cerberus whined as well. Pangu only looked away, as Prometheus was shaking.

"P-Perpell...!?" Ruche stuttered.

"What is this thing doing? Why is it inflicting pain like that!?" Zeabolos demanded.

"It's akin to a hunt." Faust stoically stated. "Trillion was toying with its prey, giving them hope to escape their fate, only to snatch even that away with a single blow. What's worse is that it created despair by killing her right in front of the person she cherished the most, her 'sister'. So Trillion does have a conscious, however instinctual it seems to be..."

"Faust, stop! That is no way to speak of Perpell!" Zeabolos warned her.

"...I see. My apologies for saying such things." Faust answered back.

"P...Pangu..." Prometheus trembled. "This... This isn't real... right?"

"Face reality in its cruelest times, Prometheus." Pangu cryptically replied, shaking his head. "This isn't the time to turn away and fear what you see."

Before they could continue, they heard a smack, as Faust was knocked to the ground, clenching the side of her face, as Ruche had her umbrella in her hand.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut!" Ruche spat. "You don't have the right to intrude into the sorrow of others who have lost one from their family!"

"You are right... I was merely trying to find a way to utilise her death to support the others, and I didn't know her well enough to offer any condolences." Faust replied, as she stood back up. "I'm very sorry to let this thing happen."

"Hmph. At least you admit it." Ruche growled. "I will prepare a gift to place on Perpell's grave. For my sister... however stupid she was to be the first to die to that accursed God of Destruction."

She then left, as Zeabolos noticed that the Ring of the Tyrant materialised into his hand.

"This is..." Zeabolos muttered.

"The Ring of the Tyrant must have returned." Pangu stated. "...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you must choose another to take up Perpell's mantle as the defender against Trillion."

"Pangu... You... Why you..." Zeabolos gritted his teeth.

"Do not make me remind you that the more time you mope, the less significance Perpell's sacrifice is." Pangu interjected. "Aeon did her best to protect Perpell, and she even risked to overload her own inner magic to pay back Trillion for the death of her Overlord partner, even if it would mean her death."

Suddenly, another portal appeared, as the bloody Aeon fell to the ground, shocking Elma and Baphomet.

"This... This is!" Baphomet said.

"Aeon..." Promotheus stated, as he slowly made his way across to his fallen comrade. "Is she..."

"No..." Pangu replied. "I still can sense her beating heart, and her will to live. She is critically wounded, but she will live under the care of the staff."

Suddenly, the castle's doctor and nurse burst in, as they had skeletal minions hold up a stretcher to carry her on.

"Oh my! It seems that another case has appeared right before me." The zombie doctor exclaimed with awe. "Quick, nurse, we must treat our ally immediately."

The nurse signalled for the minions to lower the stretcher, before she then slowly rolled Aeon on top of it, as they then leave carrying the fallen witch.

"As your ally, I advise you to rest, Great Overlord." Faust suggested. "The emotional pain of losing a loved one would have shocked you greatly, and make you unable to focus on your tasks. As for you, Elma, you need to rest as well, for you are sickly enough as it is."

"No... I'm fine for now." Elma meekly replied. "I just... Perpell..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Faust is right. You and I need to rest." Zeabolos stated, and before Elma could complain. "Faust, could you escort Elma back to her room?"

"Very well. Do not forget your contract, and that I am bound to nurture you until Trillion finally falls." Faust accepted Zeabolos's order, before she took Elma out of the throne room, as Pangu and Prometheus silently left the courtroom as well.

* * *

 _Inside the medical ward of the castle..._

Aeon woke up again, as she was still sore from the wounds that Trillion has dealt to her. She blinked a few times to ward off the flashes of light still stuck in her vision, before she rose up groggily.

"Where... When... What day is it?" Aeon mumbled to no-one. "Somehow... I feel much better than before I did those spells... Why?"

"Glad to see you are awake."

Aeon turned to see Pangu sitting beside her bed, on a dark wooden chair he brought with him.

"Pangu...?" Aeon asked. "Why.. why have you come here?"

"To see you, of course." Pangu answered back, as he shed off his mask. "Let us have a talk face-to-face, Marisa. No masks, and no hiding our true selves."

"...So I see." Aeon replied. "Still, I'm not allowed to call you by your name yet, right?"

"That depends on what you want now." Pangu stated softly. "You're already broken and shattered in the heart as it is."

"Is... Is Perpell really gone?" Aeon slowly inquired.

"I'm afraid so. Her tombstone has appeared beside Astaroth's, marking her true death." Pangu answered back, shaking his head. "Funny how demons are not much different to mortals, as they both can die the same way."

Aeon only clutched the sheets over her, as she silently weeped.

"I'm sorry it had to be that way, Marisa." Pangu comforted her in a sincere tone. "Trillion is a being who was known to slay worlds. It is already a boon that Perpell and you have done so much damage to it. I wished too that Perpell would live..."

"I finally found someone that I could consider family..." Aeon said. "And it was taken away from me, just like my parents and Mima..."

"I promise you that Perpell's soul lives on." Pangu stated back, before he got up. "How about I take you to her grave? How are your legs? Can you walk?"

"I... I can." Aeon replied. "Just not for long."

"Then, let me carry you across." Pangu replied, as he then slowly peeled the sheets off Aeon, before then slowly lifting her bridal-style, as Aeon was covered in bandages on her torso and arms, as her lower body was clad in a purple drape.

"You.. You don't have to carry me like this..." Aeon blurted in a embarrassed tone.

"It's the best way to get you across." Pangu responded back, before he created a purple portal, which he walked through to reach the graveyard. "We are here."

They then saw the grave, as it was yellow, beside Astaroth's purple one, as it had two ear-like outgrowths on top of it, as it had Perpell's symbol of greed, and latin text written below her name.

"You can put me down now." Aeon said, as Pangu only nodded, and let her stand on the ground.

Aeon then slowly walked barefoot to the grave, as the wind caused her drape and loose bandages to sway.

"Perpell..." Aeon muttered, as she bent down, and caressed the grave with her right hand. "It seems that the time we have spent together has come to a end... You know, I was kind of jealous of you, being so naive and innocent, and yet loved by most of your sisters and siblings. You were like a idol in a typical town, where all would worship you. We were kindred spirits, with our parents gone to their next life. I promise that Trillion will fall, before more of your siblings join you."

She then hugged the grave, as she sobbed again, while Pangu only bowed his head in silence.

After a while, she let go of the grave, as she gets up, as she placed something in front of it.

"Let's go back..." Aeon said, as she forced a smile. "I can't let myself break for Perpell, can I?"

"Of course not." Pangu said, as he lifted Aeon into his arms again.

They soon entered the portal, as they left the grave, which had a necklace with a bright yellow star placed in front of it.


	6. Chapter 5: Lady of Envy Part 1

Chapter 5: Lady of Envy Part I

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Great Overlord, all of the Overlords are here." Baphomet told Zeabolos, who was grieving on his throne, as the Unmei Force members were here, as they were silent, and Aeon, who was injured gravely from Trillion's attacks, had her entire robe taken off, as her chest was bandaged to help heal her fractured ribs, and her head was bandaged on the top, as one of her eyes were covered by it, and her face was a grimace, since she was unable to wear her mask in her current condition.

"Very well. We'll decide on the next candidate to face Trillion." Zeabolos replied.

"What's holding you back? I'm the next one to go, right? I've been waiting for a long time for this." Mammon smirked.

"Please do select me. I most certainly will be of your use!" Levia begged to her friend.

"Hmph, look at all of you. Let me remind you all that I'm the most suitable to become the next Great Overlord, so I should be the one to go." Ruche chided everyone, eliciting a growl from Aeon, who gritted her teeth in anger, hissing "You arrogant little...", as she was suppressing her anger as much as she could.

"Heh heh, feel free to take your time. I prefer saving the best for last." Ashmedia chuckled, as Fegor was yawning as usual, wanting to enjoy her long nap again.

"Make the choice, Great Overlord. As soon as you choose the next candidate, we'll have her wear the ring and start training immediately." Faust stated.

"Choose carefully, Zeabolos." Pangu added with a foreboding tone. "Remember that failure for the candidate will bring her death without mercy. Trillion seems to be able to interfere with my attempts to bring the Overlords back. Only my comrades seemed to be barely receptive enough to be brought back, with the miasma interfering with the attempt."

"...Yes. Now then..." Zeabolos was about to say, before something crashed through one of the upper stained glass windows. "Wha-!? Who are you?"

The figure then stood up, as it revealed itself as a figure the same stature as a normal being, except it had long purple hair that was styled in a familiar way, as its face was covered by a bony mask, which only had a single eye-hole revealing its glowing blue eye, and a hole over the mouth. The rest of its body was clad in a black-and-white skinsuit, with blue marks and lines down the arms, legs and torso like electric circuits. Its hands were humanoid with glowing blue claws, and it bore three white serrated horns around its head.

"I AM THE AGENT OF THE ONE YOU CALL THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION." The being spoke in a monotone male voice.

"Agent?" Zeabolos repeated.

"Who is that? I never have heard of any instance where Trillion tried to make contact." Faust asked.

"Indeed, it's strange." Pangu added. "Great Overlord, be wary of its words and actions. I don't think it's here to make a proper negotiation."

Lilith then appeared beside Zeabolos, in a poof of purple flames, as she was surprised.

"Oh, who's that? I don't recall seeing someone like that before." Lilith said.

"Is... Is that so, Sister Lilith?" Zeabolos asked.

"Yep. Only thing I remember is seeing that hunk God of Destruction." Lilith replied back.

"HEED MY WORDS, GREAT OVERLORD. GIVE US THE OVERLORDS' SOULS NOW AS AN OFFERING." The Agent spoke. "IF YOU DO, WE WILL SPARE THE UNDERWORLD AND LEAVE AT ONCE."

"H-How DARE you! Such insolence, demanding the lives of the Overlords for a sacrifice to the safety of the Underworld!" Baphomet growled back.

"Yeah, you think we're stupid enough to die, when you're talking down to us high and mighty!?" Mammon retorted back.

"That's totally absurd!" Ruche interjected.

"CHOOSE WISELY. YOU DO NOT STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US." The Agent continued, before smiling sadistically. "I DOUBT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THE DEATH OF ONE OF YOUR OWN AGAINST MY MASTER."

Aeon's eyes widened, before she then clenched her fists, as her own rage re-ignited itself.

"Why you...! You guys just got lucky! We're still here, you know?!" Ruche raged back.

"HOW FOOLISH FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE THE TRUTH." The Agent replied back. "YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST TO OUR MASTER IN FUTILITY. THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT. YOUR DEFEAT HAS BEEN MARKED. THE PAINLESS DEATH OF THE OVERLORDS IN EXCHANGE FOR THE SECURITY OF THE UNDERWORLD... A FAIR TRADE."

"If we offer our lives, we can prevent any more deaths, and the Underworld would be saved..." Levia said.

"But it would be cowardice." Ares replied. "It's not right to surrender when we're determined to fight to the end. Especially lives are at stake."

"So I guess you're trying to tell us is since we're going to die anyway, we might as well take the easy way out." Ashmedia responded back in a stoic tone.

Zeabolos remained silent.

"SO, GREAT OVERLORD, WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE? THE LIVES OF YOUR OVERLORDS, OR THE DEMISE OF THE UNDERWORLD?" The Agent demanded his choice.

"Absolutely not. On behalf of the Great Overlord, we choose neither." Pangu spoke.

"YOU? A MERE ANT? HOW INSOLENT. I WILL ASK YOU ONCE AGAIN, CHOOSE WISELY. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." The Agent spoke.

"You believe that we will fall for that trick? The Overlords are the only thing that is standing against Trillion and have the chance to kill it." Pangu continued. "You think that we will sacrifice the last hopes of the Underworld for a empty promise? What's to stop your master from consuming the Underworld if we handed the lives of the Overlords to you? You can return to Trillion, and tell it that it will meet its demise on these lands, for it will draw its final breath here and now."

"Heh, you heard it. Why don't you put your tail between your legs and run, you little squirt." Ashmedia taunted the Agent.

"Damn right! You can suck it, bone-brains!" Hermes added.

"Pangu's statement is true indeed. Your master would not leave the Underworld without consuming it regardless. Your deal is merely a statement, not a choice." Faust added.

"There is no need to think. My Overlords, subordinates, and citizens are flesh and blood, they are the soul of the Underworld itself! We are all integral parts of the Underworld, and not a single one of us will be offered to you! No one!" Zeabolos boldly retorted back. "The Underworld Core is proof of the Great Overlords' love, a showing of sacrifice to support the Underworld! So return to your master, and tell it that it won't consume the Underworld, ever!"

"INSOLENT WORMS..." The Agent gritted his teeth, before he then smiled. "YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN GRANTED A PAINLESS AND TORTURE-LESS END IF YOU COMPLIED TO MY WORDS, BUT YOU ANNOY ME WITH YOUR SO CALLED HOPE IN FULFILLING THE INEVITABLE. YOUR KIN'S DEATH IS MERELY THE START OF YOUR NEW NIGHTMARE. YOU WILL WATCH AS THE UNDERWORLD FALL TO RUIN BEFORE YOUR VERY OWN EYES, BEFORE WE WILL BRING ABOUT YOUR DESPAIRFUL DEATHS. UNTIL THEN, WE WILL BE AWAITING AT THE BATTLEFIELD."

"You... DON'T YOU DARE BRING PERPELL INTO THIS, YOU FUCKING BONE-HEADED BASTARD!" Aeon roared, as she summoned her recently repaired Hakkero to fight. "Trillion will pay for what she has done to her! No-one deserved a fate as bloody as hers! NO-ONE!"

"AH... SO THE FAILURE OF A GUARDIAN HAS WITNESSED THIS." The Agent smirked. "HOW DOES IT FEEL, PATHETIC WITCH, TO WATCH THE ONE PERSON YOU SWORE TO PROTECT AND SAVE, DIE IN FRONT OF YOU IN SUCH A CRUEL MANNER? OUR MASTER TRULY ENJOYED HER TASTE AND HER DESPAIR. DO NOT FRET, FOR YOU WILL JOIN HER IN OBLIVION SOON AFTER."

"Damnnnnnnn yyyyooooOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! I'LL KILL YOU! FUCKING KILL YOU!" Marisa roared. as she fired off lasers from her Hakkero to pierce the Agent.

However, the Agent merely jumped out of the broken window, and disappeared, as Aeon was wildly firing off at the hole.

"Come back here! COME BACK HERE, YOU SOULLESS BASTARD! I'M NOT DONE YET! I'M NOT DONE-" Aeon roared, before Pangu immediately pinned her down. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Aeon." Pangu calmly said. "Getting angry won't solve anything. You're too weak to even start training again, let alone barely healthy enough to be out for just this meeting. If you go any further, you'll actually die from blood loss from reopening your wounds!"

Aeon thrashed around, before she then slowly calmed down, as she began to sob quietly, as Pangu got off her, and she immediately cried into her hands, as Baphomet was demanding for purifying salts to rid the stench of the 'filth'.

"That Agent is merely a slug to us! And yet it dare try to toy with us here in the Great Overlord's castle!? It will certainly pay!" Levia declared venomously.

"The next time I meet him, I'm going to squish him like a slug!" Mammon added with a angered tone.

"Why did it negotiate in the first place?" Faust muttered. "Perhaps Trillion was trying to use threats and fear to try and make us succumb to our fates faster. Trillion is proving to be smarter than I first expected."

"Regardless... We must fight, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu stated. "Who shall be our next candidate? I will provide the partner as usual."

"That was... No, it couldn't be." Ruche muttered to herself, before she then moved to leave the throne room. "I... I need to think about something."

As soon as Ruche left the room, Zeabolos only sighed.

"Then I will choose the next one to take the Ring of Tyrants, and take Perpell's place in the war against Trillion." Zeabolos stated. "Levia, I commission you to destroy Trillion and avenge Perpell's death."

"Yes..! Leave it to me!" Levia replied with a eager tone. "I will fulfil your desire and destroy that monster in front of your very eyes!"

"Aw, bummers. I thought I was the one who was gonna be chosen." Mammon clicked her tongue.

"In this time of crisis, all the Overlords and those who reside in the Underworld need to face Trillion with our Great Overlord at the helm." Levia dictated to Mammon. "There is no way we can let that monster have his way with the Underworld! I have decided to offer myself for the sake of victory. Victory is the objective, and beyond that, all else is of little concern."

Jirachi only silently listened to Levia's speech of her devotion to her friend.

"But if the throne to the Great Overlord comes as a result of the victory, then I have no reason to refuse it." Levia stated. "It will be my proof that I have answered the trust from our Great Overlord... It will be my bond with him." Levia concluded her words, before she smiled. "Thank you very much for choosing me, my dear Great Overlord."

"I'm counting on you, Levia. Be my... No, become the Underworld's blade to strike it down." Zeabolos stated. "Overlords, you are dismissed. Baphomet, bring Elma back to her room."

"Right away, Great Overlord!" Baphomet said, as she escorted Elma out, as Cerberus floated after them.

When the room was emptied once again, Zeabolos then turned to Faust and Pangu.

"So I take it that you have decided on the partner that will assist Levia in training, battle, and companionship?" Zeabolos asked Pangu.

"Great Overlord, I have" Pangu tried to reply.

"Great Overlord Zeabolos, I volunteer to be Levia's partner!" Jirachi said with a heated tone. "There is... something I can do that can make her fight without the burden currently on her heart. I also promise that I will not do any less than what Aeon has did for Perpell, till the end!"

"Jirachi? I see. You were going to be chosen either way. But now I see that you have the will and motivation to do so yourself." Pangu said. "Very well. Great Overlord, I place Jirachi to be Levia's companion."

"Excellent. Then I hope you will bring about much better results-" Zeabolos was about to say, before there was a ripping sound, as a portal much like the one that brought them here, much more refined and powerful than Pangu's own, as it created a pathway for a group of people to enter.

The first to enter was a woman the same stature as Pangu, as she bore a mask of obsidian metal, that covered her entire face, as it was fashioned be like a horned dragon's head, as her slim stature was clad by black metal armour without a crest on it, as the limbs were covered by soft black leather gauntlets and greaves, as her feet were bare of any covering, except the stirrups that protect her arches. Her long silver hair flowed in the wind like a horse's mane, as she walked ahead of the group.

The second arrival was that of a tall and muscular man, who was clad in purple knight armour, with every part of his large body covered in black armour. His entire face is obscured behind the shade of his helmet, which was moulded to be like the shape of a griffon's head, as only his mouth was visible under the helmet.

The third arrival was a girl with grey hair that ran down the sides of her head, as her face was covered by a iron mask shaped like a scowling wolf, as her entire body was clad in a silver ranger's stealth robes, with a red cape flowing behind her back, and her feet were covered by leather boots, as she stood straight and right like a military soldier. Beside her head, were two drooped wolf ears, the same fur colour as her hair.

The last of the arrivals, was a man with blue hair that parted at the middle of the top of his head, as they were combed to either side in streams. His face was covered by a golden masquerade mask that did not hide his eyes nor his mouth, as his brown eyes exuded a sense of grandeur, and he walked slowly across, with a large composite bow slung to his back, his clothes being a golden cuirass with a personal symbol on it, a dove surrounded by a golden sun, and a blue tunic underneath the armour, as he had a small buckler tied to his waist, and his leggings were that of a refined brand, as well as having long brown boots.

"We've arrived..." The leading female spoke in a bold tone. "Have we arrived as Pangu and Observer predicted?"

"I cannot say for sure, my queen." The large man spoke in a deep tone. "I sense no threat in the air. Yet I feel a strange presence here..."

"Where is Pangu... No.. Where's any of my other friends?" The wolf-girl spoke with a worried tone. "I don't want to be without them... Alone..."

"Never fear, dear Fenrir!" The noble man replied back with a cheerful tone. "You have the great Apollo, the god of the sun, with you! I shall strike down any demon or monster that would harm you!"

"Geez, pompous much?" Fenrir coldly retorted. "Just because you're a friend, doesn't mean I want you to be the shining knight to my 'damsel of distress', which I am NOT!"

Apollo clutched his heart, as if he was stabbed through it, hurt by the cold reply. "That's... That's cold..."

"Well, I can see that these are part of your group, Pangu." Zeabolos said, as he smiled at how the others reacted to being in his castle.

This caused the people to turn and see their comrades standing beside Zeabolos.

"Welcome, travellers. I am the Great Overlord Zeabolos, the ruler of the Underworld that you stand on." Zeabolos introduced himself.

"Ah. Then I shall return your greeting, Great Overlord Zeabolos, with another." The leading female replied, as she kneeled. "I am Dracodeus, a close ally of Pangu."

"I am Heimdall, Great Overlord." The armoured giant replied, as he followed after Dracodeus. "I am honoured to be before a ruler like you."

"...Fenrir." The wolf-girl replied with a stubborn tone.

"And I am the glorious and almighty Apollo!" The blue-haired flirt replied. "Doesn't my appearance make you trust me, hm?"

"Good to see you have arrived then." Pangu stated, before he descended his steps, and gave Dracodeus a small hug. "And Dracodeus, I'm happy that you are unharmed on your way here."

"P-Pangu! Not here!" Dracodeus blurted, as she backed away from Pangu.

"So I take it that she's a close friend, even a relative, of yours?" Zeabolos asked, as he raised a eyebrow at what he was seeing.

"Sort of. The details are too personal and complicated to be stated at this time." Pangu replied. "All you need to know is that these people will be as much help as the others. But be careful with Apollo, he may be of good intention, but his words make him seem not like so."

"Pangu! I'm hurt by your words! There is no way that I could ever mistreat a proper lady like that!" Apollo cried in mock pain.

"Deal with it. You've arrived at a most tense situation." Pangu replied, before he then left the room. "I will brief you on the events that have happened ever since our first arrival, and your arrival here."

"Understood." Dracodeus said. "It's best we know what kind of situation we are in, as there might be a lot of things that are not easy to explain without any prior explanation. Come on, you three, we're going with Pangu to get our information."

Fenrir quickly turned, as she followed after Pangu, as she seems a little excited by the wagging of her tail under the cape, as Apollo and Heimdall silently did the same, before the group disappeared.

"Permission for us to be dismissed, Great Overlord?" Prometheus requested politely.

"Granted. You can help with Levia's training as soon as you can." Zeabolos said, as the rest of the Unmei Force exited the room, except for Aeon, who was still standing still. "Aeon?'

When her name was called, Aeon only slumped down to her knees, and cried in her hands.

"I'm sorry... I failed to protect Perpell. I should have been more careful in battle... If I did, I would have at least have a chance to save her... But she's gone..." Aeon sobbed, as she then let out a few hiccups. "...And I'm afraid that you will think that I am useless as a companion to her... I did my best... I swore to her that we would be able to live to be close to each other... And now, we'll never have the chance... Please don't hate me... I don't want to reminded of her pain and suffering..."

Zeabolos only remained silent, as he then stood up, and placed Aeon's hand on his shoulder, as he slowly stroked her back to comfort her, as Aeon was beginning to cool down from her fit of sadness.

"It is alright. I know that you were close with Perpell, almost as much as Ruche would be, even if she didn't admit it in front of anyone." Zeabolos assured her. "I saw how you fought to the last breath, and how you sacrificed all to make Trillion pay for her death. If you were useless, then I would be nothing in comparison. You were always there for her in the tough times, when I couldn't, and for that, I can only give gratitude to your devotion, not hate or disappointment, for we demons are not monsters in the heart."

Aeon only moaned quietly in response, as she slumped a little to relax and let her sadness flow out of her.

* * *

 _At the volcanic area in the castle..._

Levia was undressing herself, in order to enter one of the hottest hot springs in the area, in order to begin her 'training', as Zeabolos walked in, with Jirachi beside her.

"Oh! Great Overlord!" Levia spoke with a adoring tone. "Please leave everything in the training to me, Levia!"

"That... That's what the plan was. But..." Zeabolos replied, before he then sighed. "I have someone to assist you."

"I will take on the boiling heat of the hot spring and return with-" Levia was saying, before she heard Zeabolo's statement. "Huh?"

"As like Aeon did with Perpell, Jirachi will be your training assistant, and your partner." Zeabolos stated.

"M-my Great Overlord, surely... surely you're not thinking that I'm not strong enough for your expectations, that you would give me a partner?" Levia asked, a little hurt. "I... I promise that I'll do better! Please don't think I'm too weak to beat the God of Destruction! I'll do everything in my power to succeed."

"I know you will, Levia. And I don't believe you're weak at all. Jirachi is merely here to boost your training, and make you ever more stronger, so that when Trillion comes, you will be more powerful than you ever will be." Zeabolos answered back. "It is a decision that has been made between me and Pangu."

"If... If it is a gift from my Great Overlord, I cannot refuse it. I would not be worthy enough to do so." Levia spoke with a ashamed tone. "I am sorry for speaking against you. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good. I'm sure you two will be able to find friendship among each other, and reach greater heights." Zeabolos smiled, as he turned away to leave the area.

Jirachi only had her fingers pressing against each other in a shy gesture, and Levia was smiling dutifully at Zeabolos. However, when Zeabolos was out of eye-sight and ear-shot, her smile disappeared, and in place, was a angered scowl.

"You." Levia said in a dark tone, before she whipped a finger at Jirachi, speaking to her.

"Yes, Overlord Levia?" Jirachi asked politely.

"You will stay at the far end of the pool, and you will not do a single thing to interfere with my training." Levia spoke venomously, as she gave Jirachi a stare filled with animosity, as she continued to dress down. "If I find that you have interrupted my sacred procedure of improving myself, I will sever your head with Jenvious and throw it into the open mouth of one of the volcanones. AM I CLEAR."

Jirachi was frightened by the sheer dislike she was getting, as she nodded quietly, as she took off her clothes, down to her undergarments, to bathe. "Y-Yes. I won't cause you trouble." She stuttered.

As both of them entered the hot spring, Levia immediately dipped her entire body in, as she moaned and groaned, as her face was mixed between a fanatic smile, and a grimace of pain.

"Aaaaaaaah..." Levia moaned. "This... this pain is nothing to the pain and disappointment I will bring my Great Overlord if I fail..."

Jirachi remained silent. as the spring waters were irritating her, as they got hotter with each visit she made, as her body was barely adapting to the heat fast enough to avoid being boiled like a egg, before she then mustered up the strength and courage to speak.

"Overlord Levia?" Jirachi asked.

Levia rose up in response, as she gave Jirachi a glare.

"What is it, servant?" Levia asked, annoyed.

"I... I just want to say that you're... you're quite beautiful when you are bare..." Jirachi complimented her.

Levia only remained silent, as if she was expecting more.

"When I saw how you were training without the Ring..." Jirachi continued. "I was really amazed at how determinedA you were in training, especially when I saw you fight Perpell one-on-one. I'm actually glad that I can be of help to you."

This caused a response from Levia, as her frown was becoming wider, and her hands were clenched in fists.

"And... I want to say, that mark you have on your waist... It's really nice-" Jirachi added.

Before she could finish the sentence, Levia throttled forward, and grabbed Jirachi by the neck in a vice-like grip with both hands, as Jirachi's head was knocked back onto the edge of the hot spring, causing her to cry in surprise and fear.

"Listen here, you worthless girl." Levia hissed, as her eyes glowed to add to Jirachi's fear. "Don't act like that I don't know your little game. I saw how you swooned over Great Overlord Zeabolos, and how you tried to sway him over with sickening sweet words and empty promises. I don't know why Zeabolos has assigned you to me, but I despise every single shred of you, for trying to dare win over the Great Overlord. So if you will not stop making such insolent lies, trying to placate me, I will throw you to the God of Destruction myself. Understood?"

Jirachi only nodded twice, as a few tears leaked down her face at the fear she was feeling.

"Good. At least you are smart enough to know that angering me is something you will pay for." Levia spoke, as she moved back to her end of the hot spring. "Actually, being with you is a boon, because that way, you won't be able to even dare speak to the Great Overlord so long as I stand near you, ready to throttle your fragile neck to pieces if I so even hear a single iota of affection towards him in your voice. You may now continue to be silent, until my training is complete."

Jirachi only clutched the red marks that Levia left on her neck, as she felt sad and betrayed at how she already made Levia hate her so much.

* * *

 _At the Valley of Swords..._

Levia and Jirachi were inside the above-ground maze of monsters, as they were trudging through the area, as Levia was wielding her spear-scythe hybrid Jenvious, which always had a aqua aura surrounding the blades and tips, as well as having a triangular set of red eyes, and a toothy mouth just below them. Jirachi's weapon was a long staff with a wooden pole, and the tip of the staff was surrounded by a ring of rope tied with white ribbons, as well as being draped with white chains of squares that gohei have, and the centre of the rope ring was a green jade orb.

Levia was looking around with a crazed look, as she was tearing into each and every monster in her sight mercilessly, as if she had no compassion for them.

"Traitors... Traitors all of you. Turning your backs on the Great Overlord is treason, and I shall be the one to punish that transgression with death!" Levia roared.

She began to tear her enemies apart, as she was focused on the front, as Jirachi only gave her range support, firing off green pulses of energies that send the enemies flying back, and make them a easy target for Levia.

However, while Levia was traversing a thin passage, a bulky haunted knight armour jumped from above, as it had its sword raised to lethally take down Levia from her blind spot, as Jirachi noticed the attack.

"Look out!" Jirachi cried, as she swished her staff around, as she left a trace of a five-pointed star in front of her, before it faded, and then reappeared in the form of a blue barrier with the white star in the centre of it, causing the attack to bounce off.

Levia, who was alerted by the cry, immediately swung her weapon backwards, as it sliced the torso of the armour in two, killing it, and causing its parts to clatter into a pile.

"You... You okay, Overlord Levia?" Jirachi asked, worried about how Levia thinks of what she has done.

"Tch. You should have taken care of it yourself." Levia growled, before she then turned away, as her voice hid a sense of gratitude. "Although you have done well to serve your purpose. Perhaps you are not merely here to support me with mere words."

Even though Levia's words were still a bit derogatory, Jirachi could only smile under her mask, as she felt it was the start of repairing the relations between the two of them.

* * *

 _In the arena..._

Ragon was discussing the most basic of battle tactics to Levia and Jirachi, as Zeabolos was watching them, Levia was giving him a affectionate look, and Jirachi was facing Ragon, and nodding again and again, as if she was remembering this for the future.

"...did that make sense, Lady Levia?" Ragon asked the distracted blue-haired woman.

"Uh, why yes." Levia replied, as she turned away from Zeabolos. "Of course."

"Very well. Then onto the subject of movement..." Ragon continued on.

Levia then looked back at Zeabolos, as Jirachi was about to raise a hand to get Levia's attention, before she then put it down.

"...and so, when you face the enemy, it is ideal to strafe and place sufficient distance before..." Ragon went on, before he noticed Levia was lost in her own world. "Lady Levia?"

"Uh... I-I'm sorry! My mind went astray for a moment..." Levia answered back, as she jolted from the sudden call of her name. "Do you mind explaining that part again?"

"It's best that we stop here. You're in a daze." Ragon shook his head. "No, we will continue this when you are more concentrated."

Ragon then left, as Levia was disappointed with herself, with her head down.

"Damnit... As a warrior, letting my concentration fleet away onto the Great Overlord... A embarrassment." Levia cursed, before sighing. "I must be at my best form tomorrow. I cannot afford to let myself be enveloped in my thoughts, when the Great Overlord is depending on me."

"Quite the sigh there, Levia." Zeabolos stated.

"I-I'm very sorry!" Levia stuttered, before she then turned to leave. "I-I just remembered something, so if you excuse me."

"That's a really bad lie, Overlord Levia." Jirachi replied. "I know that you are yearning for Great Overlord Zeabolos, when you tried to avert your gaze every time he looks at you. You have something to say to him, don't you?"

"N-None of your business, servant!" Levia retorted back with a glare.

"Is it something that you don't want to talk about?' Zeabolos asked.

"I...Well... Please don't laugh when I tell you this..." Levia shyly said. "It's not something that I want to tell you... It's just that... When I dreamed yesterday... Great Overlord, and... I... I can't tell you... It's a secret..."

Levia was blushing as she described her dream, as Jirachi only felt pity for how pressured Levia felt about the Great Overlord, before she then hugged Levia.

"It's alright... Everyone has to deal with dreams like that at least once in their life." Jirachi assured her. "I had a dream where I was with my patron goddess, and we were doing very questionable things."

"Get off!" Levia shouted, as she shoved Jirachi off her, before she then covered her beetroot-red face with her hands. "It's all your fault, Great Overlord! I... Please disregard what I said earlier! And you, servant, stop trying to make me feel so awkward!"

She then sprinted out of the arena, before her cries could be heard further away, as there was a loud thud, before her footsteps continued again, until they couldn't be heard, as Jirachi turned to Zeabolos.

"If it's a consolation, at least she doesn't want to skin me alive, or boil me alive in one of the castle's volcanoes. She's getting close to accepting me as her assistant, since the time I saved her from a sneak attack in the Valley of Swords. And I think you underestimate how attached she is to you, Great Overlord." Jirachi stated to him.

"That is truly a miracle. Levia actually not harbouring any hate towards a female who is not a Overlord here." Zeabolos said. "It rarely happens, considering that you are right about your latter statement. She is my childhood friend, but I'm the only one that cares for her."

* * *

 _Inside a hallway..._

Zeabolos was walking down a hallway, as he was preparing to visit Levia, before he then noticed a pair of voices down the corridor.

"...So you're telling me that you are with Levia for that reason?" Yoku's voice was heard speaking. "The fact that she's quite close to a 'yandere'?"

"Yoku, do not joke about this." Jirachi replied in a stern tone. "I have been with her for several days. The obvious signs point towards that personality. And only I know how to fix her kind of 'yandere'."

 _'Yandere'?_ , Zeabolos thought, as he approached towards the voices, before he saw them standing opposite of each other, as Yoku had her arms crossed.

"Even so, wouldn't you be putting yourself in danger?" Yoku asked. "You said that most of the people who fit in that kind of category is literally insane to the point that they will kill or mutilate anyone who even so gives their loved one a single glance filled with affection."

"NO! Levia's not like that!" Jirachi roared back, as she threw a arm out. "She is actually considered to be much lighter than the typical ones. If she was like the other ones, she would stick true to her threat a long time ago. And besides, she does accept me once I promised her that I won't try anything with Zeabolos. Which is exactly why I must help her. She's got a broken and twisted heart, but I can help make her normal again."

"What's your obsession with her? Why can't you just leave her be, if the problem with her?" Yoku asked, a little agitated. "We may be friends, but I don't condone you trying to be suicidal!"

"Because she's just like myself before! She's the Overlord of Envy!" Jirachi cried back. "Don't you remember what I was like before Pangu was the bridge between the two of us to repair our relationship? I can't let Levia tear herself up over secretive love, otherwise it would prove that I haven't matured from what I was before!"

Yoku only let out a 'tch!', before she then turned around and left, as Jirachi had her fists clenched, as Zeabolos walked out from where he was listening, and approached Jirachi.

"Jirachi." Zeabolos said, as the green-haired girl turned to face Zeabolos with a fearful expression.

"G-Great Overlord? Y-yes?" She blubbered with a forced smile. "You... You heard all of that, did you?"

"I did..." Zeabolos replied, as Jirachi's face dropped in despair. "But I understand that you knew that Levia needed help from someone other than myself. I will ask you this. I don't ask that you sever her loving bond with me, but I ask that you help her cope with her feelings and control her feelings when dealing with others outside of my own social circle."

"I... I will accomplish it!" Jirachi cried back, as she saluted firmly to make her point.

"Now come... Let us visit Levia together." Zeabolos said, as he took Jirachi's hand, and took her across the hallway.

* * *

 _In the arena..._

Levia was wielding her weapon, as she was concentrating power to the Ring of the Tyrant on her finger, as her insignia appeared in a blue glow, before it then faded away like ashes.

"Tch... no! This isn't it!" Levia cursed. "Why isn't it working...? At this rate... I'm...!"

Zeabolos and Jirachi watched from the far end of the arena, as Zeabolos was shaking his head. "It looks like she is having troubles now... Her moves are fine, and she does all she can to get stronger, but she is too serious and strict in her own training..."

"Ya... Gotta say the same, Great Overlord." Ergo responded back, as he was nearby with Ragon, as they were supervising Levia's training.

"Lady Levia looks down upon herself with scrutiny. She does not have any faith in her own current strength." Ragon explained. "With this, she is merely distancing herself further from the power of the Ring, or the overbearing power is what she fears instinctively."

Levia tried again to tap into the Ring's power, only for her insignia to fade away in failure again.

"Tch... Is this all I can do!?" Levia growled.

"Levia! Calm down!" Zeabolos ordered his Overlord.

"Great Overlord! But I..." Levia replied, as she was downcast at her failures.

"You must believe that the power that you wield in the Ring is the power that the Great Overlord entrusted you!" Jirachi shouted. "The power would not try to lash against you, if you truly trust and care about him! Accept it, and embrace his spirit and strength!"

"Accept the Great Overlord... That's right... He would never harm me... He always supports me, and now his power is in my hands... If so..." Levia cried, before she raised her arm with determination. "Then I will embrace his power fully, as his servant!"

The sin insignia appeared, except instead of fading, it grew brighter, before then turning into a aura of dark blue that surrounded Levia and her weapon.

"The brillance... flowing..." Levia commented, as her own power was becoming stronger from the enhancement.

"Urgh! The outpour of magic is overflowing!" Ragon roared.

"Come on, missy! Now that you have started to tap into ta contained power of the Ring, it's time ya use it!" Ergo encouraged Levia.

"I shall use the Great Overlord's power to prove myself worthy!" Levia cried, as her insignia flashed in front of her weapon, as she slashed through it, as it became a large blue wave of energy that fired across the arena, and left a large mark on the other side, despite the defences, both magic and physical, of the wall, before she then fell onto her knees huffing.

"Amazing... To be able to damage the arena walls with such a mighty strike." Ragon blurted. "This strength... The Ring of the Tyrant is no mere accessory."

"Ha! Now that's a sight to see! Amazing!" Ergo exclaimed with excitement, before laughing heartily. "Come on, Ragon, let the missy get her bearings back! Besides, she did give us one heck of a display of power, no?"

"Yes, indeed." Ragon said, as the two instructors left the arena.

"You have done it, Levia." Zeabolos told Levia.

"Great Overlord, I... can't believe what has happened. That power came forth from me... It felt so weird." Levia replied. "I can't believe why I was in fear... Your power was fierce like fire, but it felt warm around me like spring's air..."

"That's because it's the power of your loved one! The bond that you hold has allowed you accept his power, Overlord Levia!" Jirachi replied. "That's why there's no-one but yourself that Zeabolos will admire as his closest friend!"

"I... Great Overlord and servant!" Levia cried, as she lifted her weapon. "I can become stronger now! I will become even stronger! Please, look after me again, like before, Great Overlord."

"Why of course. That's why I am counting on you." Zeabolos smiled. "After all, I can only trust you to help me in my pathetic state."

"Thank you!" Levia replied, as she bowed, and continued her training, as Jirachi hopped down to approach her.

"Overlord Levia?" Jirachi asked.

"Yes, Jirachi?" Levia questioned back, as Jirachi was stunned, since she finally had Levia call her by her name.

"I... I..." Jirachi replied. "Good job with getting your magic under control."

"There is no need to compliment me." Levia answered back, before she then smiled. "After all, you were the one who told me the way to achieve success. Come, let us train together."

Jirachi nodded, as the two of them trained together, as Zeabolos left with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _One night, in the corridors of the castle..._

Jirachi was still up, as she still looked like she had some spirit and energy in her.

"Alright! Time to get some late-night solo training." Jirachi replied, as she stretched her arms. "I wonder if they finally figured out where Ryu-Onna and I usually train at these times? Good thing the people here are more worried about Ryu-Onna's obsession to train than me."

Jirachi then heard footsteps behind her, as she turned around, only to find out they were far away from where she was.

"Hn? Something else is awake at these times?" Jirachi asked. "I better have a look at who it is."

She then chased the source of the sound to the throne room, where she could hear talking coming inside of it. She could make out Zeabolos's voice and Baphomet's own, but she couldn't recognise the others.

"Although they sound so feminine and mature..." Jirachi continued her line of thought.

When she tried to listen closer, she could hear footsteps heading towards the door, as she immediately backed away, as she hid behind a corner, as she saw Zeabolos and Baphomet come out, as Zeabolos was being carried away by a trio of maids,consisting of a blonde fox-girl with glasses in front of her yellow eyes, a brown cat-girl with grey eyes and a smiling expression, and a shy purple bunny-girl with red eyes with a pony-tail to the side.

"I order you to cease this action immediately!" Zeabolos cried in protest.

"That is not possible, Great Overlord." The fox-girl replied in a stern and calm tone. "Right now, the General's order is priority over your own. You are not in fit state to not be resting now."

"Besides, you need to relax, Great Overlord." The cat girl insisted with a friendly and cheerful tone. "Can't have you falling asleep on your feet, can we? We can't disappoint as your maid squad."

"Please rest, Great Overlord." The bunny girl added in a shy and worried tone. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you now... We're sorry if we had to be forceful..."

Jirachi watched as they passed through the hallways, as Jirachi followed after them quietly.

 _'These girls... They're like the usual complement of personalities in a typical group of people in anime. The stern leader, the cheerful optimist, and the caring but shy young girl..._ ' Jirachi thought as she blushed a little behind her mask. _'And they're all animal-girls... And cute ones as well... I can't take the fox girl seriously with such a adorable look..._

She noticed how the group entered Zeabolos's personal suite, as the door closed again, and she didn't even bother trying to invade their privacy, as their muffled voices told her all she needed to know about the situation.

Before long, she could hear the door open again, and tried to find a place to hide, except there were no corner to hide behind, and she was right in front of the door, while she was eavesdropping on the situation.

The trio of maids came out, as they were immediately taken by surprise by Jirachi's appearance.

"Um... Hi?" Jirachi asked in a awkward tone, as she raised a hand as a peaceful gesture, as the bunny maid hid behind the cat maid.

"Who are you, to dare try and spy on the Great Overlord?" The fox maid asked in a demanding tone. "Be warned, we have you in our sights, and you will do well to underestimate us, just because we are maids."

"Wait, she looks familiar..." The cat maid spoke, before she then realised who it was they were talking to. "Nya! I remember, it's you, Jirachi? Right? You're Levia's training partner!"

"Oh, what are you doing so late in the night?" The bunny maid asked, as she came out, seeing that she is not threatened.

"It's... Um..." Jirachi tried to make a sensible reason, before she then felt someone chop her head with a hand, as she turned to face whoever it was. "Ow! You shouldn't be interrupting people like that, whoever you are!"

"And you shouldn't be out here, training so late, Jirachi." Ryu-Onna replied, as she was standing behind Jirachi, with her mask off, revealing her green eyes. "I take it that you have met the Great Overlord's maids?"

"Wait... You know them!?" Jirachi exclaimed, as she shifted her look to the maids.

"Of course, the dragon-lady is quite the nuisance to me, reappearing again and again during my nightly patrols." The fox maid replied with agitation. "Although I am ready for any work at any time, this kind of encounter has repeated to the point it is just preposterous and annoying."

"And I have already warned you, I am very determined to achieve the peak of my own limits." Ryu-Onna retorted back, crossing her arms. "How can I devote to your Great Overlord, if I am not at my best? Even if I am, I must keep training continuously. Like I have told you, your typical limits are nothing to a dragon like me, and so, tiring myself out is a rare occurrence that I am always sure to avoid."

"Tch. Just don't try making things more difficult between the two of us." The fox maid huffed. "I have already made the promise to stop disturbing you again and again for your training, as long as you keep quiet and not disturb the others."

"And I upheld my end of the bargain, and in honour, I hope that you will continue to do so with yours." Ryu-Onna replied.

"You have the word of the maid, a highly regarded one." The fox-maid replied, as she then moved. "Come, let us return to our duties."

The cat-girl then approached Jirachi, as she nuzzled onto her.

"You're quite cute, Jirachi." The cat maid purred, as she hugged the green-haired girl tightly. "How about we play sometime later? I rarely get women who are as joyful like you."

She then waved goodbye, as she escorted the bunny maid with her, back to their routine patrol.

Jirachi then turned around. "Hey, Ryu-Onna, thanks for helping me-" She said, before she then realised that the female human-formed dragon left her already.

"Some cheek, leaving me alone, when you're supposed to be a loyal and obedient gatekeeper." She puffed, as she then left to start her late-night training session.


	7. Chapter 6: Lady of Envy Part 2

Chapter 6: Lady of Envy Part II

* * *

 _Several days later, outside the Valley of Swords..._

When Zeabolos came in, for his usual visit to see how Levia's training is progress, he found Jirachi and Levia resting, as Levia was panting for a while, as Jirachi was on the ground spread-eagled, as she was huffing loudly behind her mask.

"Levia? Jirachi? What are you doing on the ground?" Zeabolos asked.

"Ah, Great Overlord. I apologise for letting you see me in such a pathetic state!" Levia cried out, as she got up fast. "I'm fine... I can go a little more..."

"No, you deserve to have a rest, Levia." Zeabolos denied her request. "In the first place, you're trying to learn something that would take years to do. Even with the Ring of the Tyrant equipped, that fact does not change. I've tasked you heavily, so I'm not surprised that you have your own thoughts and concerns about that."

"Well, no, that's not what I..." Levia tried to say, before she then deflated. "I'm truly sorry... I have been a little selfish of myself lately... To try and push myself beyond my own limits when such a caring Great Overlord is worrying about me... I've not been like myself recently."

"I don't know what you have in mind, but don't worry too much. You are doing the best you are right now." Zeabolos huffed. "As long as you are yourself, things will go fine."

"Be... myself...?" Levia asked.

"In other words, doing your best, listening to others, and to be as honest as possible." Zeabolos elaborated his order. "That is all I ask of you."

"...So even you too would want me to be like this..." Levia replied with a downcast voice. "How ironic that my own servant, Jirachi, would have to force me to stop myself from overexerting myself."

"Jirachi tried to stop you from overexerting yourself?" Zeabolos questioned Levia with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed, Great Overlord. She has not done anything forceful on me, and so she is not in the wrong." Levia explained. "She merely warned me that I wouldn't be able to serve you properly, if I end up 'stressing myself into a sick-bed', so she says... She even told me that you wouldn't want me to toil endlessly towards a nearly-impossible task like a crazed person."

"I see... So she seems to worry more about your safety than I do..." Zeabolos nodded.

"Can't let her be weak at these times, Great Overlord..." Jirachi croaked, as she sat up slowly. "If she end up screwing herself over, then she's only going to end up wasting days trying to recover her own physique under medical care. I want her to be stronger, but I will not let her prioritise the benefits over the increasing risks..."

"Take your rest, Jirachi..." Zeabolos suggested to the tired maiden. "You've already done well to serve your purpose in assisting Levia."

Jirachi only groaned, before she thumps back onto the ground to recover some more.

"And in honesty, I am not worried about failure, but I'm in haste, Great Overlord." Levia commented. "It's as if there is something that is just a finger's reach away from me, something in front of me, but gets further away from me the closer I get to it... And I still cannot tell what that 'something' is... All I can understand that it's something I need to gain or fulfill..."

"Then perhaps it is something that is more in relation to you or your own way of life. Everyone has a time where you can't turn your back on something. In your case, as Overlord, there is something that you feel, that surpasses the feeling of duty of facing Trillion to protect the Underworld." Zeabolos smirked. "If that is the case, then there's is no need for haste. Something that is as precious as what is in your mind, is often something that you can handle yourself without my company. So I implore you, don't worry about what is happening around you, and seek what you want. Worry, think and attain your goal. It is not often that I see you fight for yourself, and it's quite pleasing to know that."

"Understood, then I shall seek it myself, as you wished, Great Overlord." Levia smiled.

"Now that I have finally understood your inner desires, Levia... What are you exactly doing here?" Zeabolos asked.

"Ah, we were merely having a spar with Ashmedia before..." Levia replied. "I have managed to barely scrape victorious, and then Jirachi was pulled into another round with her. Surprisingly, she managed to barely manage a stalemate to her, before they both knocked each other to the ground, after she recovered herself for the next battle."

"And before that were many other battles... We already fought Ruche, Fegor in this cycle, and now it's Ashmedia... Who next, Mammon?" Jirachi huffed. "Still, the sparring reminds me of how strong I'll have to be if I'm going to bring the pain to Trillion like Aeon did. Except I won't be as reckless as she was, ending her own support when she was slammed just for being distracted for one moment."

"Oh... Then I should leave you to your rest then." Zeabolos sighed, before he then left the two women to rest and recuperate from their battles.

* * *

 _A few days later, in the gardens..._

Levia and Jirachi were together, as the former was sitting down on a metal chair, as the latter was holding a purple comb with twisted teeth and devil horns on top of it, combing Levia's hair.

"How does it feel, Levia?" Jirachi asked. "Feels so nice for you to be tended to by another woman who understands the importance of beauty, and how to attain it truly towards your style, right?"

Levia nodded softly, as she didn't want to ruin her companion's handiwork. "Indeed. It feels so... friendly for you to do such a thing for me, without asking for anything. You may be my servant in this castle, but that didn't explain why you didn't ask for me to offer something as a reward for your efforts."

"From you? Nah, your consent is all I need from you." Jirachi smiled.

"I insist. Surely you're waiting for the right moment to ask for your just rewards." Levia replied back. "I won't judge you if you ask for a fair reward from me. Nothing is of too much value to me, but my Great Overlord, and the other Overlords that I hold dear, despite my distant attitude to most of them."

"I couldn't ask for anything from you, Levia." Jirachi replied. "It's just... not fair considering what you're like. It's not that I pity you, but I can understand your feelings during the time. I understood why you choked me when we met as companions in the hot-springs, and I was always prepared for the moments you would question and berate me. I am not kidding you when I told you that I was a little like you before."

"I do remember you talking about that." Levia said, as she bobbed her head down to allow Jirachi to comb the rest of her hair. "How so?"

"To be honest, being jealous is a feeling that I cannot shake off ever. You know Yoku, that brown-haired girl who looks like a shrine maiden, right?" Jirachi asked. "You see... Back in the past, there was a rivalry between us, because we had conflicting religions and ideals. How we settled that kind of problem... It was only through battle and argument that we could ever engage in, because of our own selfishness. She was merely desperate for faith, since she was always poor, and I was selfish in my own way, because I believed that only I was deserving of the faith, that I was able to guide people to their paradise and salvation with my miracles and words."

"Then why... Why have that eternal rivalry dissipated then? Hatred and bitter resentment are feeling that are not easily changed." Levia stated with a frown. "And yet your words state that you have reached a resolution between the two of you."

"Heh, you're quite clever for a demon Overlord, Levia." Jirachi complimented the blue-haired girl, as she started on the sides of Levia's hair. "Let me tell you a secret. The rivalry did last from a long time ago, back when we were mere children that were determined to fulfil the roles they were given. But when Pangu came around to our land, he did the unexpected, and befriended both of us. Over time, he found a way for the two of us to reach a compromise, and he actually managed to forge a bond of friendship between me and Yoku from the hatred we had in the past. And what's more, that friendship is sealed tight as a bulk-head, meaning it's going to take a lot of falling out for that link between the two of us finally break again. That is why we follow under Pangu, because he is the leader who brings people together, and forges friendships between them. He may be cold and calculating to you people, but deep down, he's the kind of person who cannot stand to see a friendship ruined, and would do everything in his power to repair it if he could."

"Just like the Great Overlord in the past... Heh, I always did find him to be charismatic when I was around him." Levia smirked.

Jirachi then placed the comb down, as she admired Levia's refined hairstyle. "There, all done. How do you feel, Levia? Not so bad, eh?" She asked the blue-haired demon lady.

"Indeed." Levia responded back, as she pulled out a hand mirror, and was overjoyed by her new appearance. "It is quite beautiful."

"And I have something to give you. Or at least, the Great Overlord told me to give you." Jirachi added, before she then produced a round diamond hairclip, with a 8-petal flower on the centre of the accessory, and a trio of blue sapphire circles was within the flower itself. "It's a gift for your hard work."

"What!? I can have this?" Levia exclaimed with astonishment, as she took it, and stared at it with a blushing expression. "This is so cute... I've never had something cute like this on me before..."

"Then by all means, try it on! It's a gracious gesture from the Great Overlord and me." Jirachi told Levia.

"It is indeed a splendid specimen... It looks like it's just made for me alone... If so, then this piece is far greater in value than any jewel there may be." Levia replied. "This will be kept safely with me forever!"

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid as to lock it inside a safe, to make your statement literal." Jirachi pouted. "It would be a waste if you did that, and it wouldn't be nice to the Great Overlord, hm?"

"Hn... Alright..." Levia said, before she attached it onto the left side of her head, just right below one of her extensions. "How's this, Jirachi?"

"Absolutely beautiful! I feel like you're going to knock Great Overlord Zeabolos silly with that kind of look!" Jirachi blurted out with sheer admiration.

Levia could only blush, as she got up.

"I... I... I need to show this to the Great Overlord." Levia stuttered in embarassment. "You... You just train yourself, okay? I don't want to see you slacking off, alright?"

"Aye aye, Levia! Ain't going to disappoint ya!" Jirachi saluted her crisply.

Levia then left before Jirachi did, as the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

 _A few days later, in the arena of the castle..._

"You have done well so far." Ragon stated, as she watched Levia demolish her defended targets with little ease, as Jirachi was firing off green blasts of energies that dissolve the barriers over the targets as if they were paper to a fire. "Now, Lady Levia, let us test your limits."

He then called forth for a larger target, almost at the size of Trillion, layered with several dense layers of magical defences.

"It will be no easy task, and so I will use all of my might to overcome it!" Levia said, as the Ring on her finger flashed again. "Hhhhrrrraaaaa!"

She then emanated the same aura that she managed to get when she tapped into the power of the Ring, before she then dashed at the target, before she then slashed across it at a speed that even the sharpest eye would have trouble tracking, as her strikes were taking the barriers down one by one, before it was destroyed with the final down-wards strike, leaving Levia panting on the ground, with Jenvious out.

"What...? Lady Levia! What seems to be the problem?" Ragon asked.

Levia only turned around, as her Ring was pulsing strongly, and she didn't respond back to Ragon's question.

"Drop your weapon, Lady Levia! Your target is destroyed!"

Levia couldn't respond, as the Ring burst in white light, engulfing the arena in its blinding brilliance.

"This... This overflow of power! Has she lost control of her magic!?" Ragon growled.

Jirachi was moving around, as she was trying to find Levia.

"Levia! LEVIA! Where are you!?" Jirachi asked. "It's me, Jirachi!"

"...Jirachi?" Levia asked, as her voice was distant. "I can hear you... But I can also hear rain... That sound of rain... when I came to the castle for the first time... I was separated from my parents... And I was about to cry in fear, as I didn't know where I was going, and what was going to happen to me... Yes, this sound was the rain from back then... The very beginning of my life as a Overlord... The day I..."

The light then faded, as Levia was stunned, as Jenvious was on the ground, and the ring went back to its dull appearance.

"Levia!" Jirachi shouted.

"Ah... Jirachi? What was I doing? I was preparing a mighty attack, and then everything disappeared around me. Light, sound, nothing could be heard or seen in the blinding white light..." Levia said blankly, as if she was only just starting to recover. "The next thing I know... I was seeing the environment and hearing sounds from long ago.. It felt as if I have returned to that day... These memories... are what is precious to me... What I cherished..."

Jirachi only remained silent in response.

 _'She finally unlocked her Death Skill... That could only mean that she finally got the chance to make one last act before she dies..._ ' Jirachi thought. _'I can only hope that Levia won't have to die for us to achieve the true end of this bitter story. Perpell's death could be undone, with the help of the others... But why... Why hasn't Trillion fallen after what we have done to it? Is it.. stronger than it was portrayed from our perspectives? Even so, I can only do my best to stop this tragedy as soon as possible..._ '

"Jirachi?" Levia asked.

"Levia... I think you finally tapped into the true power of the Ring." Jirachi replied, as she approached Levia. "Promise me that only when death is coming, and only then, will you use the power that you sensed and felt within you, during that one moment. That power... I can feel its overbearing might, but I can sense it has great sacrifice..."

"Jirachi..." Levia answered back, before nodding. "If that is your request... Then I will do my best to fulfil it. I don't want to die before I can prove myself to the Great Overlord... Not yet..."

Jirachi grimly nodded in response.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Jirachi was coming out of the Valley of Swords, as she did a solo run to test her current might, as she has proven to be much more stronger than the current residents of the monster maze, as she merely breezed through them like a gale, both literally and figuratively.

When she returned to the castle, she caught the sight of Levia sulking at the front door of the castle, with her head down.

"Levia? Are you... alright?" She asked the downcast Overlord.

"I... I don't know how to feel about the Great Overlord anymore... At times, he's just so romantic that I want to fall into his arms and preach my love to him, while at other times, he just is really annoying to deal with... With how he worries about me too much, when I worry about him in his current state!" Levia replied back.

"Did something happen between you and him?"

Levia only turned away. "It was nothing much. He just wanted to remind me that we were like the sun and the moon, close to each other in so many ways possible. And then he had to ruin his romantic confession to me, by threatening to lock me away. I just... can't just let him say that. I have to argue that I'm a candidate, and it would be a waste to let me rot within the castle, while more of the Underworld is at risk of that abomination Trillion."

"I understand. You just have to remember, the Great Overlord isn't perfect, but sometimes, it's how balanced and unique his personality is that made you fall in love with him." Jirachi suggested her own opinion about the matter.

Levia chuckled lightly. "I suppose you are partially right." She said, before she got up. "Now then, what have you achieved while you were alone training?"

"Well, let's just say that the Valley of Swords is going to stay clear for a while." Jirachi smiled.

"Heh, to be expected of my partner in training." Levia smirked.

The two of them headed back into the castle, to continue their combined training regimen.

* * *

 _In the arena..._

Jirachi and Levia were sparring against each other, as Jirachi was using her own staff to block most of the slashes and thrusts that Levia was dealing to her.

"Hah! Hya! Hrah!" Levia cried, as she kept on swinging her weapon at Jirachi, as they were locked in a clash of weapons.

"Lady Levia! You must step closer, if you want your strikes to whittle your opponent's guard! Jirachi, learn to find an opportunity to escape your predicament, and use your speciality in ranged attacks to overwhelm her with little ease!" Ragon instructed the two combatants.

"Like I... ain't trying! Ragon!" Jirachi spat, as she barely managed to use the shaft of her staff to lock Jenvious's blade in place, causing Levia and her to separate from each other.

She then noticed Faust was talking to Ergo in one corner, as she also noticed Zeabolos listening into their conversation.

"Faust, Zeabolos?" Levia blurted, as she let down her assault on Jirachi.

Jirachi took the moment to back down from the confrontation, before she then summoned a magic circle, that fired a long green bolt at Levia.

"Lady Levia! Concertrate! You are straying your eyes from your opponent!" Ragon warned the blue-haired Overlord.

Levia managed to barely block the attack, as the magic bolt fizzled on impact with her blade, knocking her back a little, as she growled.

"They were in a discussion!" Levia cried. "And Faust, even Great Overlord was smiling..."

She then noticed that they were staring at her with the smiles still on their faces.

"Look at them keep on glancing on me, with their smiles... I bet that girl is mocking me in front of the Great Overlord... How dare she..." Levia growled with hate. "HOW DARE SHE DO SUCH A THING TO ME!?"

"Levia! Concertrate! Ragon wants us to be serious in our battle!" Jirachi advised her opponent.

"Fine! Laugh at me...! I'm merely a girl who can't feel and only knows how to fight against others!" Levia hissed, as she raised her weapon. "I AM NOT A WEAPON FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!"

She then bore down her weapon on Jirachi, as she couldn't block the blow in time, as the strike did not lacerate her, due to it skimming over the clothes, but the force of the attack, sends her flying into the arena wall, as it was cratered upon impact, crushing against Jirachi's torso and hurting her severely.

"Lady Levia! That strike... was spectacular! But what about your partner...?" Ragon stated.

Levia then realised what she has just done to Jirachi, as she dropped Jenvious, and rushed towards Jirachi with a devastated expression.

"Jirachi! Are you alright!? You're not hurt!?" Levia demanded.

Jirachi only groaned, as she clutched her chest in pain.

"Ow... Ow... Levia... I'm sorry I set you off before... You really slammed me hard... Everything from my abdomen to my shoulders feel sore being slammed against that wall like a meteor..." Jirachi groaned back.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. I truly thought I was looked down upon by the Great Overlord himself and the others." Levia apologised immediately.

"No worries... I get that feeling a lot sometimes." Jirachi replied. "Besides, I bet everyone was shocked when they saw you throw me like a ragdoll."

They then noticed Zeabolos and Faust talking amongst each other, before they then left, but not before giving the two of them apologetic expressions.

"I do believe that you're not fit for training now, Jirachi... Take a rest, and let your chest heal." Ragon told her.

"Nah, I'll just dip myself in the hot-springs." Jirachi replied, before she was then grabbed by Levia, by the shoulder.

"Let me go as well. I don't want to leave you alone just to recover a little." Levia hastily added, before she then sighed. "I promise that it won't go like the last time."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Jirachi smiled, as she took Levia's hand. "Let's take a break together!"

* * *

 _In the hot springs of the castle..._

Levia and Jirachi were inside the springs, as Jirachi has taken her mask off for the occasion.

"Ah... I feel much better already." Jirachi sighed in relief.

"I am glad that you are recovering well." Levia said with a smile.

They soon look around, as Levia notices that there was a Demon Salamander that was watching them from the top of a boulder, as Levia almost screamed, as the crimson lizard slithered away, before she then stopped herself.

"Levia? What's wrong!?" Jirachi asked, as she rushed over to Levia to hug her in comfort.

"It's just... I saw a large Demon Salamander on top of that boulder." Levia pointed at the boulder she saw the lizard. "So I was surprised, before it left itself."

"Zeabolos told me that these animals are usually found in such hot climates. Maybe the hot spring's head attracted them and caused them to make a nest nearby?' Jirachi replied. "Either way, it's not disturbing us."

"Still... It's very shameful to be frightened, when I'm supposed to be prepared for everything..." Levia mumbled.

"Nah, you're fine." Jirachi asked. "Say, just for once to be a little selfish, but could I ask you to scrub my back? I got a few sore spots there, and I do believe the firm touch of a powerful yet careful Overlord would help."

Levia blushed a little at Jirachi's request, before she then nodded. "Yes, I can. But are you sure you really want me to do it for you?" Levia asked. "I might accidentally injure you further if I'm not careful!"

"It's worth the pain if it'll help me in the end." Jirachi answered back. "Don't be shy, just think of it like doing the same for the Great Overlord!"

Levia only pouted, as she grabbed a sponge, and began rubbing Jirachi's back with it.

"Ah... Levia, you're a pro at this..." Jirachi hummed, as she cooed and shivered at the refreshing feeling the sponge had on her back. "Just a little lower..."

Levia soon did so, as Jirachi began to gasp, as she clenched her teeth, in both relief and pain, as she endured while Levia scrubbed the entirety of her back, before the Overlord put the sponge back down.

"How do you feel, Jirachi?" Levia asked, only to get no response. "Jirachi?"

When she moved around, she found that Jirachi has dozed off from the sheer comfort she felt from the scrubbing, as Levia only smiled a little.

"I guess she's been tired for a while. She must have needed this rest, and she deserves it." Levia stated, before she sat back down, and soaked herself in the hot spring some more.

* * *

 _In the throne room, at the time of Trillion's next awakening..._

Zeabolos had everyone gathered in the throne room, as Pangu and Faust took their places beside him.

"The day has come again, Trillion has awoken once more, and Levia must go to defend the Underworld." Zeabolos declared. "'Devil Projector! Show us the battlefield!"

"Projecty! Preparing to connect. Please stand by, projecty!" The throne's Devil Projector chirped, before its face became static.

When the static was cleared, it showed a clear view of the area, as they saw Levia and Jirachi standing against the Agent.

"The Agent?" Zeabolos said. "I see that it wants to give us a last chance to surrender to our 'inevitable' demise. It won't have much luck with Levia."

* * *

 _At Hell's Gate..._

"HERE YOU ARE, CHILD OF THE UNDERWORLD." The Agent spoke. "I WILL ADDRESS TO YOU ONCE AGAIN... BY ORDERS OF THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION, RELINQUISH THE UNDERWORLD'S CORE TO US."

"Say what you will, but from your own grave, worm." Levia coldly said. "You dare show insolence by ordering me. The Great Overlord's command is the only one that I will obey. You measly worms are nothing to me!"

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS, CHILD OF THE UNDERWORLD." The Agent taunted, before he left the area, as Trillion approached the area.

"Trillion! Repent your sins with your death! Feel the pain and suffering you have caused to the Great Overlord!" Levia roared, as she charged forth for battle,

Trillion's response was a roar that summoned more of its clawed minions, as Levia slew them before they could even have time to begin carrying out their role of harming the Overlord.

"Useless trash like you are easily swept away!" Levia scowled. "Come, Trillion, show me the might that made the Great Overlord end up in this sorry state!"

Trillion immediately responded to the taunt by using both of its shoulder antenna, to impale Levia, as Levia managed to use Jenvious to block one, as she dodged the other with little ease.

Meanwhile, Jirachi was using her own innate speed to catch up to Levia, while firing off several amulets of magic that stuck to Trillion's armour, and weakened it slowly to Levia's strikes.

Trillion was adapting to their attack patterns, as it delayed its own attacks, and linked several of his strikes into one single combo, in a attempt to catch either of the attackers off-guard, but their own training prevented them from taking any severe damage from the attacks, as the only damage they took were from grazes and scrapes with the attack, that were strong enough to harm them.

"Witness a miracle, God of Destruction!" Jirachi cried, as she slammed her staff down, as Levia pulsed with green-golden energy around her entire body.

"I feel... mightier with this power! So this is what being enhanced by another's power feels like..." Levia roared, as she suddenly took off at faster speeds. "With this refined body, I shall finally strike you down, Trillion!"

She then began to jump, before she then fired off a barrage of fang-like projectiles that tore Trillion's armour like butter, and its flesh with some ease.

Trillion, having been severely damaged by the barrage, howled in a manner it never did before, as its body began to spark with black lightning and miasma.

"What the!?" Jirachi exclaimed. "I don't like the looks of this, Levia! We need to get back, now!"

Levia, although dutiful, did as she was asked, as she wasn't suicidal in her pursuit for vengeance, as the duo immediately retreated as far as they could without being unable to re-engage Trillion.

The black energy spread around Trillion's body, and then its surroundings, before it all faded to reveal Trillion's new form. It was now serpent-like in form, as its white bony carapace now covered the top of its long body, as well as having spikes and spines around the front end of its body, where its head rose like a wyvern's head, with a blue arrowhead pulsing with energy on the centre of its forehead, and horns on either side of its head. In place of its lost hands, were two living sphere demons with a single blue glowing eyes, and bone marking around them, as well as a maw like their master.

"What... What is that!?" Levia yelled at the sight of her enemy's transformation.

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

"What is with it's new menacing form!?" Zeabolos asked in awe. "Do you know what has happened to it, Faust!?"

"No... It is the first time I've seen it like that." Faust shook her head, her voice betraying a sense of surprise. "I assume it has evolved in order to accommodate the threat it feels from our attacks. Like it considers us its nemesis. Perhaps that form before was merely for consumption and assimilation. Now that it has finally acknowledged us as a threat, it has transformed into a more combat-oriented form to counter this."

"Hmph, it's finally taken us seriously then? What a bloody honour." Zeabolos growled.

"But this means that Trillion is beginning to be on the ropes for the final blow to end it." Pangu added. "Remember, it has only taken this form for the last few attacks, and only transformed when its life was finally under the threat of being extinguished by the upcoming assault. And I have a hypothesis to make."

"Tell me then, Pangu." Zeabolos answered back.

"Zeabolos, the form that we are now currently facing... It's not at its true form yet." Pangu expressed his opinion. "Consider Faust's words carefully. If her words are right, no-one has seen this new form, is because those who have actually managed to achieve it were erased before they could spread the knowledge. Even Faust is not immune to the rule, since she doesn't know of it. But we're facing a God of Destruction."

"So?" Zeabolos gestured for Pangu to continue on.

"So far, there is nothing divine or godly about Trillion so far. All it looks like, even with its new combat form, is a mere monster who is very durable and strong, as well as having a conscious to create proxies like the Agent to speak in its behalf." Pangu continued on. "But... Why would it be considered a god then? Because its true form must be that of a god, or a equivalent existence. Faust, you say that it has evolved in accordance of the threat it feels. Perhaps once it finally understands that this is a fight it may lose, it will no longer hold back its true might, and show us why it's called the God of Destruction, Trillion."

Everyone was stunned by Pangu's theory, as Zeabolos shifted uncomfortably, but kept his stern expression.

"Even so, god or not, Trillion must be stopped." Zeabolos replied. "Let us only hope that we are prepared enough to fight against it in its true form..."

* * *

 _At Hell's Gate..._

Levia and Jirachi were prepared for another round of battle, as they advanced.

Instead of opening with a field of mines like its Giant Form did, Trillion merely gathered up blue energy in its mouth, before it then raised its head, and fired it off in a thousand bursts of lightning aimed at them.

The duo tried to dodge the lightning as fast as they could, only to see that it was much harder to avoid the attack than they did with Trillion's previous form, as some of the lightning singed Levia's arm, forcing her to drop Jenvious.

"Aaagh!" Levia cried, as she clutched her burnt arm.

"Levia! I'll help you!" She cried, before she then raised her staff, as it glowed with a green light, as Levia's burns became more mild and healed under a golden light, as Levia took up her weapon.

"Thank you, Jirachi." Levia thanked her partner. "Damn that Trillion... It has finally taken us seriously!"

They continued charging, before they saw Trillion lower its head, and charge up a large sphere of fire in its mouth.

"Look out!" Jirachi cried, as they immediately split from each other, as Trillion fired off the burst, as it exploded on the ground where they stood, as well some of the surrounding ground in the secondary explosion.

They soon noticed that Trillion's wings were glowing red, before they fired pilliars of flame that swept across the field, as they immediately reacted to dodge them, as they felt the intense heat of the wings.

"Damnit! It's not playing around anymore!" Jirachi cursed.

She then noticed that one of Trillion's two guardians were approaching her, as the other was where Levia was, as she was dodging around and slashing at it.

Jirachi then raised her staff, as she immediately slammed it down, before the living sphere could try and bite her head off, as it snapped viciously at her head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to part a ocean to bring this monster down!" Jirachi cried, as she dropped her staff, and pulled out one of the red cards Aeon used. "DECLARE SPELL CARD! Sea Opening 'Moses's Miracle'!"

The card faded away, as the ground erupted into a sea of waves, with the waves being blue bursts of energies that slammed and tossed the sphere guardian around, as she fired off several bursts of blue and red projectiles.

As the attack continued, the sphere copy of Trillion expired from the constant attack, before the attack itself reached Trillion, and tore open its armour from underneath it.

When her attack ended, she looked around, and saw that Levia managed to beat her opponent, although she looked a lot tired.

"Hah... Hah... Curse you, Trillion..." Levia muttered in rage. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Jirachi only realised too late that the purple field of Affection was no longer surrounding Levia, as she tried to stop her from charging.

"Eat this! Envy's Bind!" She roared, as she slashed across Trillion like she did with the target in the arena, as her lightning-fast strikes prevented her from being hit by whatever attack Trillion could conjure.

As she slashed and slashed, she could feel the fatigue piling onto her, as she couldn't finish her attack, as she fell on the ground, exhausted.

"Damn... It..." Levia groaned, as she tried to prepare. "I'm not done yet-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was right front of Trillion's head, as it was charging the flame attack from before, as it opened its mouth, as Jirachi tried to conjure a barrier.

"Levia! Hang on-" Jirachi cried, as she traced the star charm for the barrier, only to see that Trillion has fired off its attack onto Levia, as she was slammed across the arena by a salvo of flame bursts.

Levia barely could get up, as her entire body was burnt all over, and her body was bleeding all over from where the flames burnt her skin completely, as she tried to stand.

"I... can't... die... here..." Levia spoke in a strained voice, as she lifted her weapon, and limped over towards Trillion with a determined look. "Jenvious... Let us... show it... what we can do!"

"Levia! Stop!" Jirachi tried to persuade her friend, before she noticed that Trillion has used its lightning rain on her, as she was forced to back away further from Levia. "You're too hurt to continue fighting! We have to retreat, now!"

"Don't get cocky, you damn monster!" Levia roared, unable to hear Jirachi with the adrenaline and will to fight rushing in her ears. "No matter, if you can swallow everything I am, you can't douse my flame and my will to fight so easily! As you consume me, I will continue to burn your insides into ashes until you lie dead in front of the Great Overlord!"

She then wore a calm expression. "Keep watch over me, Zeabolos... This is the power I have inherited from you... My power... All of my thoughts! Let it give me the power to give the God of Destruction one last blow! Roar, my demon spear Jenvious!"

The ring on her head glowed again, as her emblem appeared, as it faded into energy for her body.

"I won't give up! NEVER!" Levia cried, as she jumped into the air. "Taste the fury and wrath of the Underworld!"

She then slashed down across the air, as the skies themselves parted from such a mighty blow, as she landed with her spear down, as nothing happened, before Trillion roared, as its body was severely injured from a massive gash, as more of its blue blood sprayed from the open wound, and Levia fell when the first drop of blood touched the ground.

"I wanted... to be with you longer.. Great Overlord..." Levia sighed, as she watched as Trillion thrashed and moaned in excruciating pain. "I curse you... Trillion..."

She then wore a rageful expression, although she couldn't make much of one, due to the face her energy and power was leaving her body.

"If you never come... I wouldn't have desired for more..." Levia growled weakly. "I could have lived on without knowing what it was like to be in his cradle... I wouldn't have had to make the Great Overlord suffer in watching myself die... And I would have finally be able to get another friend... It's because of you... you, Trillion..."

Trillion then lowered its head, as it charged up a attack combining the fire and lightning inside its mouth.

"Zeabolos.. Jirachi... I'm... sorry..." Levia wheezed. "I couldn't... even... meet my... promise... What... a... fool... and... coward... I am... Am... I... really... the... mo... on...?"

Trillion then fired, and Levia was no more, as Jirachi fell to the ground, as she felt sorrow watching Levia die, as she silently cried in her hands, as she could only feel someone tugging her back through a portal.

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Zeabolos had his hands on the side of the Devil Projector, as if he wanted to shake it in anger and sorrow, but he couldn't find the feeling to do so, as he could only bow his head and mourn silently.

"Levia... Levia!" Zeabolos screamed with extreme sorrow.

Faust and Pangu remained silent, as Aeon looked away from what she saw.

"Levia... my long-time friend... I held you back then, knowing it could be the last time I could embrace you before you would march to your demise..." Zeabolos whispered. "And now, you finally have reached your death like Perpell did. I curse myself for letting another one of you die..."

"This can't be happening..." Elma said in sorrow. "I... I won't cry... Dear Brother, so please... don't do that as well... if you cry, I'll cry even more... You're in the most pain for sending the Overlord out in battle, and watching as she..."

"It's... alright, Elma." Zeabolos forced a smile. "You don't have to worry over me."

"I'll get Trillion for what it did to Perpell and Levia! I swear it!" Mammon roared.

"Hmph. Someone has overstayed their welcome here." Ashmedia coldly stated. "When I come to battle with it, I shall teach it proper manners."

"Say, are you sure this is right? Do we really have a chance to beat this thing?" Ruche asked in a angered tone.

"...There is no guarantee... Even I cannot tell how the battle will end anymore." Faust admitted her true thoughts about all of this. "You are already doing well as compared to the last people that fought Trillion. But I cannot say if you will succeed or not, and only this method is the best way to end this fight quickly."

"Your method!? YOUR method!?" Ruche snapped. "In the first place, there's something that we can't trust, and the same goes for those masked freaks. What you're saying is not convincing at all!"

"Then tell me, Ruche, do you have a better plan?" Pangu retorted back.

"You damn-" Ruche was about to curse Pangu.

"You shut the hell up." Aeon interrupted with cold rage, as she stomped up to Ruche.

"Excuse me?" Ruche demanded with a stern expression.

"What do you know? You weren't there with Perpell when she died, didn't you, 'Sis Ru'?" Aeon spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I don't see you caring about others, when all you care about is getting the damn throne."

"How-How dare you!? Perpell was my sister, not yours, filthy witch!" Ruche cried back. "You have no right to use her against me!"

"Oh really!? Who was the person who comforted her throughout this entire skirmish, when she was afraid about dying? Who was the person who gave Perpell the power to at least put up a proper resistance to Trillion!?" Aeon spat back. "Not you, I know for damn sure! All you did is merely restrain her from getting her true potential. If there's a problem with how she is trained, it's you!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Zeabolos ordered the two of them, only for the two of them to get into each other's faces.

"I bet that the reason you didn't make yourself a candidate, was because you wanted to wait for the other Overlords to die and weaken Trillion, so that you could swoop in and defeat Trillion yourself, and become the Great Overlord, hm?" Aeon berated Ruche further. "Even your own sister is but a pawn to you, when it comes to getting the throne here."

"What do you know!? It's not like you would lose anything if all of us die!" Ruche yelled back. "I was trying to stop you from poisoning her mind with your stupid nonsense!"

"Well, better she be mentally poisoned, than mentally conditioned by a heart-less brat like you!" Aeon roared, before she then turned to Zeabolos. "I ask that I take my leave. I apologise for souring the mood here."

She then stomped away, as the court was silent again.

"Hear me, Overlords." Zeabolos stated. "Faust and the Unmei Force are worth placing trust in. It's because of their actions that we could succeed in making a counterattack on Trillion. I owe Faust for saving my soul from Trillion, and the Unmei Force has done all they can to make us even stronger. If you are to place blame on them, first do so to me, for I am the one who allowed them to help. We must not waste the lives of the Overlords over a petty argument, when Trillion is coming closer to another awakening with each day and hour."

The Overlords only nodded, as the Unmei Force nodded back.

"Good. You may be dismissed, all of you." Zeabolos said. "I... need time... to mourn Levia's loss."

The entirety of the court's occupants left, as Pangu only took off his mask, as he sighed.

"Two people down already..." He sighed with sadness. "Is the only way for the battle to end, is for that 'end' to come?"


	8. Chapter 7: Partners in Greed

Chapter 7: Partners in Greed Part I

* * *

 _In the throne room, after a day has passed..._

The throne room contained the remaining Overlords, the usual cast of Elma, Cerberus and Baphomet, and the Unmei Force, who was down two members, specifically Jirachi and Aeon.

"We have received confirmation that Trillion has fallen asleep once more." Zeabolos solemnly stated. "And that would mean the next candidate would be..."

He took a look at Mammon, who was torn between pride and sorrow from the past events, as she remained silent.

Zeabolos only sighed, before he turned to Promotheus. "If I may ask, where has Jirachi and Aeon have gone?" He asked the brown-haired young man.

"Aeon blatantly refused the summons, on the ground that if, as I quote, 'the stuck-up arrogant'... in substitute of the offending word, 'brat would dare to show her face again in the court like the heartless worm she is.'." Prometheus replied, as he stopped to substitute some of Aeon's wording for a more friendly statement. "Jirachi herself, she was weeping in her bedroom, and no-one could clearly hear what she was mourning about, but Levia's name was called several times when I passed by her room. So I would say she is too heart-broken to come and attend."

"Well, that blonde big-breasted moron can stay in her room sulking if I care. She's nothing to me." Ruche spat. "After all, the brilliance of the throne is being muddled by a sorry excuse of a Great Overlord."

Zeabolos remained silent.

"Well, whats with that silence? If you're going to be annoyed, why don't you stand up and be more confident, hm?" Ruche told Zeabolos.

"Ru, you don't have be so harsh." Fegor drawled.

"She should have told him to stay strong. She's quite the tsundere, heh heh." Ashmedia chuckled.

"Now that the Ring has been retrieved, let us begin the training. I will need to do some more testing to see if you'll finally adapt using Powered Devils to assist your Overlord along with their partner." Faust commented.

"I won't risk my army's lives yet. So far, the battle is going fine without their help, and I hope that there will an end to this conflict, before both Overlords and army men are wiped out-" Zeabolos answered back in a disappointed tone.

There was a loud crashing sound that resonated across the throne room, as the Overlords drew their respective weapons, and Baphomet was placing Elma behind him, as if he wanted to protect her, and the Unmei Force members were just about to take their weapon up.

"That sound... Could it be the Agent again?" Zeabolos questioned.

"The enemy...!?" Fegor asked, as she shook off her drowsy attitude.

"I don't care who it is, I'll beat the crap out of them myself!" Mammon roared.

Suddenly, one of the goblin soldiers burst into the throne room frantically.

"A report! I bring a report to our Great Overlord! It seems a meteor has landed near the castle gate!" The soldier spoke hastily.

"Meteor!? It's not the enemy then?" Baphomet spoke, as he moved forward to address the soldier.

"Well, about that..." The soldier stuttered. "We found a angel in the middle of the crater!"

"An angel!?" Baphomet squawked.

"Aren't angels your nemeses?" Faust asked. "It would be a most peculiar time for them to come and do battle with you."

"However, the angel is badly hurt and unconscious, what should we do, Great Overlord?" The soldier asked.

The Overlords then went into a uproar, as they were making their opinion about the angel's fate, before Zeabolos stood up.

"Enough! The angel has come here without any notice. This wouldn't be happening at all, if the angels were planning on invading." Zeabolos shouted. "Bring the angel into the castle, and tend its wounds. We will see what it has to say for itself, when I personally interrogate it. If it tries to kill me, it will have no chance of living or escape with all of us in here."

"Yes! Understood!" The soldier saluted back, before he ran out of the throne.

"As for the rest of you, continue your training." Zeabolos replied. "And Mammon, be on your focus for your new partner from the Unmei Force. Remember that they have done well to help the previous two candidates achieve stronger potential, and the same will go for you. Do not let your pride in your personal strength get to you. You will need as much help from others as you can."

* * *

 _A few days, in the main district of the Underworld capital..._

Zeabolos was carrying a bag of materials as large as his entire body over his back, although he seems to look like it's merely just a small backpack to him.

"Faust may be busy with her research, but it's unbelievable that she would ask others to get the materials she needed for her." Zeabolos said to himself. "And now she asked me to do it in Pangu's stead. I wonder if he could handle carrying such heavy materials?"

He then walked past the slums, as he saw Mammon and Yoku travelling down one of the roads, as they were carrying bags of gold. "Mammon, Yoku? What are you doing here?" He asked them.

Although both of them were equally surprised by Zeabolo's sudden appearance, their reactions were different. Mammon literally staggered back and yelped, as she waved her hands around. Yoku let the bag of gold in her hands slip, as she fumbled around to catch it before it hit the ground and break, only barely doing so.

"G-Great Overlord!? Wh-WHAT are YOU doing here!?" Mammon asked, still shocked and surprised.

"Is there a problem with me being in the city?" Zeabolos asked.

"Ah, well, that's not what I was driving at..." Mammon replied. "You managed to give us a real scare and surprise there."

"I saw you scoping the place out, but what seems to be the problem?" Zeabolos asked. "And what's with the bags of gold in your hands?"

"Um... Ah..." Mammon blurted, as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You came out of this alley." Zeabolos stated, before his eyes widened. 'Wait, wasn't the place ahead of the..."

"Oh, fine! I went to the slums with Yoku! You have a problem with that?" Mammon burst out annoyed.

"Why were you at such a place?" Zeabolos asked.

"She wanted to meet a few of her old friends." Yoku told him bluntly, as Mammon gave her a hurt look. "And we were just checking out the orphanage there, as it was the one that she was raised in, which she told me."

"With Trillion acting up, a lot of kids lost their parents, so the orphanage was taking a lot of kids in, but it seems their funds are drying out." Mammon replied. "So these bag of golds were just donations to them. They were still quite modest, saying that I should keep what is remaining in our hands, since the lady matron there was worried about my own life in the castle."

"I see.. With how I was thinking only about the battles, it's my fault that I did not pay attention to such desperate problems. I apologise if they might have lose some faith in me after how I have neglected them." Zeabolos apologised with a bow of his head. "Still, where did the bag of golds come from? Even with your greedy attitude, I doubt you would be taking them from the castle treasury."

"Well, um... That's..." Mammon mumbled, before she then became agitated. "Never mind what I have said!"

"Tell me, Mammon, please. I want to avoid having citizens suffer just because of my lack of knowledge about their problems." Zeabolos pleaded. "If there is any way that I can fix the problems, I will do it without a second thought, even if I have to make sacrifices for my own health and wealth."

Yoku then turned to Mammon. "He deserves to know, Mammon. I know that you have to keep up that facade, but at least let Zeabolos know the truth as to who you really are."

"Yoku..." Mammon said, before she then turned to Zeabolos. "Can you promise that you will not say a single word to anyone, not even the other Overlords?"

"Of course, I promise." Zeabolos accepted her promise.

"Then I'll tell you. Hunting treasures is my pastime, and this relates to how I managed to gain the gold to fund the orphanage, and help other poor communities..." Mammon replied, before she then sighed. "...Because all the treasures I found, I sold them to others for the gold, and that's how I managed to get together the money needed to support them in such a short time. Besides, I hate having my entire room being cluttered with all of this treasure I find! Plus, I gave them some of the more fun treasures, and they look like they were given the gift of their lives!"

"Ah..." Zeabolos muttered. _Come to think of it, despite the riches she accumulates from treasures, she rarely ever splurges her money..._ _This is truly a side of Mammon I never thought I would find._

"And with all the money she was getting from selling them, she could do more than just the orphanage." Yoku added. "She has been supporting the entire slum district by her lonesome, and I helped him accumulate even more. If we're lucky, poverty would be a thing of the past."

"I'm impressed that you would couple such kindness with action, Mammon." Zeabolos admitted his praise to Mammon.

"Wha-!? Wait, don't say it like that! I didn't do this, just because of the others, it's because I feel like that there's no point in keeping treasure around as a treasure hunter, since there's so much of it out there, and there's always something more precious than what you have!" Mammon complained with a blush.

"You can stop blushing now, Mammon." Zeabolos smiled.

"Blushing!?" Mammon replied in a flustered tone. "You... Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not. I just simply find seeing you try to hide your conduct was cute enough to make me smile." Zeabolos answered back.

"C-C-C-Cute!?" Mammon stuttered, as she tried to stop herself from smiling and blushing again. "D-Don't say that. I just don't want to look like that I'm doing it to be praised and stuff... So you won't stop me from going to the slums anymore?"

"Who do you think I am? I'm not that narrow-minded." Zeabolos replied. "Last I remember, the public did not think so well of the slums and its residents. What about your parents?"

"My foster parents would scold me every time I was found going there, and it was the slap-in-the-face kind of scolding..." Mammon frowned.

"Then it's better that this is kept a secret between us. I'll prepare something to help support the orphanage. I can't have you shouldering the burden of the slums yourself, right?" Zeabolos replied.

"Seriously!? Thanks!" Mammon exclaimed. "I'm sure my buddies would be happy to hear that! In fact, you can come visit them one day, if you're brave enough to handle your fear of being hated by some in the slums. They know you're doing the best to support everyone, and that you aren't able to support them all, so they'll forgive and understand you for it. I'll take you there, and stand by your side if you still are uneasy. That's a promise from me!"

"Yes, it's a promise, and one I am looking forward to." Zeabolos replied, as he turned to Yoku. "And speaking of which, how did you get so close that Mammon would share the secret with you?"

"Well, it's a long story, and a lot of interacting." Yoku replied. "But let's start with how I first met her."

* * *

 _At the outskirts of the Valley of Swords, a few days ago..._

Mammon was training inside a tornado of blades, as she dodged around and used her speed to avoid most of the blades, while she used her own hands to stop the others.

"How's that for grace!?" Mammon cried, as she walked out the tornado with not a single scratch.

"Well, missy, I am happy to see that you're taking this quite seriously." Ergo spoke.

Yoku then stepped in, as she approached Mammon.

"Mammon." Yoku stated stoically. "I am chosen to be your partner."

Mammon then turned to the new-comer with a annoyed look. "You? I thought that Zeabolos should be able to tell I don't need a partner for myself!" Mammon growled. "I'm going to kick Trillion's ass myself!'

"And end up dead like Levia and Perpell?" Yoku replied. "They had partners with them. What can you, without one, do? It's with our help that you'll be able to end the fight faster."

"You..." Mammon gritted her teeth. "Don't think I'm going to end up like them! I can handle it myself! I don't need the help of someone like you!"

"You are taking my offer, whether you like it or not." Yoku spoke in a more hostile tone. "Besides, you think that I'm only going to drag you down?"

"So?" Mammon replied without consideration.

Yoku then thrust a finger at the tornado.

"If you're so confident about your skills, then how about a little bet." Yoku replied. "Both of us will enter the blade cyclones, and we'll see who's the first to draw blood from being hit from one of the blades, and no blocking either. You win, I'll leave you alone to train as you wish."

"And what if you win?" Mammon asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know that you want something for your gamble."

"You'll see. I'll tell you after we determine the winner." Yoku spoke, before she then grabbed her mask, and threw it aside. "I never did like how the mask was obstructing my field of vision. This will make it more fair."

Mammon let out a annoyed 'tch!', as she turned to Ergo. "You judge for us, Ergo." Mammon ordered him. "If she cheats. ensure that I know she does."

"Alright then, missy. Just don't kill yourself trying to win. You too, little Yoku." Ergo replied back in a worried tone.

Both of the competitors entered the same blade cyclone, as they immediately started to dodge the blades, as it started off slow due to the weak forces that were maintaining it. Slowly, the winds picked up inside the tornado, as more and more blades were being picked up, and they were being gyrated at much faster speeds, as Yoku, who was in the air, was barely being able to find the right spaces to squeeze into to dodge the onslaught of blades, and Mammon was forced to dodge consecutively in bursts, to avoid being surprised by a blade in the back.

"You give up now, brat?" Mammon roared to Yoku over the whistling winds.

"You're going to have to make me work harder!" Yoku retorted back. "I've been dodging things like this since I was a child! You're the one who's going to lose!"

These exchange of words steeled the resolves of both of the women, as they are still unscathed, as the cyclone was reaching speeds befitting of a actual massive cyclone of natural disaster, as the blades swirled around them like a halo of metal.

They were beginning to sweat and slow down, as their stamina was reaching their own limits, as Yoku was forced to lower herself to avoid consuming more of her energy in resisting the stronger winds above, with a less dense concentration of blades, and Mammon was beginning to huff from the sheer exhaustion.

"Seriously, when will you ever give up? I'm not going to throw the towel in, just because I'm puffing and sweating like this!" Mammon wheezed. "I'm not some stupid spoiled girl like Ruche and Perpell in a royal position! I have spent my life since I was in the palace, going out so much for treasure hunting! I'm built for this kind of thing!"

"Well, I ain't giving up either! I have spent years fighting against so many different youkai and beings in games that involves such projectiles like this!" Yoku shouted back, as her voice was filled with pride. "Besides, I didn't come here, so that I could be left out like a generic person! I am the damn Shrine Maiden of Paradise, and I'm proud of that fact! Nobody will beat me so easily in the a game of avoidance, especially not some hot-headed demon like you!"

Mammon was shocked at how Yoku's words were both determined and prideful, and how long that she has lasted against her. Considering that there were few who could match up to her in terms of endurance and agility, Mammon believed that Yoku was something beyond human limits."

In the lapse of time she mentally praised Yoku, a cluster of swords was reaching towards her, as she was forced to bend backwards to prevent herself from being stabbed, as one of the swords had its edge scrape against the chest binding she was wearing, as she noticed another cluster of swords was reaching towards her, before she could get up and recover her stance.

 _Shit! I didn't notice them coming!_ Mammon thought frantically. _I'm going to be stabbed by them!_

Meanwhile, Yoku was being encircled by swords around her surrounding airspace, as she was forced to dodge around in circles to shake off the swords.

"Oh, for... This is just ridiculous now!" Yoku shouted her outrage, before she noticed Mammon being targeted by the swords. "Fuck this, I've had enough of this game. I rather call this a draw before we end up as pincushions!"

She then pulled out a red Spell-Card, as she immediately activated it, as six large orbs of energy swirled around her, as the swords were vaporised by one touch of them, as she immediately threw her arm out, as the orbs immediately exploded in a bright burst of light, which blinded Mammon, and caused the tornado to be engulfed in the resulting light.

When the light and dust cleared, the cyclone was completely gone, and the ground around Mammon and Yoku was clear of everything, except for a few lying swords from the former cyclone.

Mammon then rubbed her eyes, trying to get the bright lights out of her eyes, before she noticed that the cyclone was gone, and Yoku was on the ground, kneeling on one knee.

"What the...!? What just happened!?" Mammon demanded.

"I got sick of this bet, that's what." Yoku spoke, annoyed. "I can't believe that both of us are stubborn enough to endure until it became unfair for us to even dodge them anymore. Besides, you were going to be impaled in several spots at the same time. And I didn't came here to cause you injury. So consider this a draw or something. We were going to be both stabbed."

Mammon was both infuriated and shocked, as she turned to Ergo, as the giant demon nodded.

"Ya, the black-haired missy ain't lying." Ergo replied. "You were both close ta being stabbed, whether it was from behind or above. So if that's what she calls a draw, I call it ta same."

"Well then, this didn't end in either's favour." Mammon replied, before she then smiled. "So I have to let you be my partner then? Well, now that I see you're not some typical person, I'm a little glad that I have finally have someone to consider a rival."

"At least it ended in a outcome I'm satisfied in." Yoku sighed, before she mumbled her breath very faintly. "Should have slapped you in the face to begin with, and get your mind together with a little speech. But no, I had to make a bet on it, because I had to see if you're worth it to me."

"What?" Mammon said.

"Nothing." Yoku replied. "So you do treasure-hunting? I have a proposition for you."

"And what is it?" Mammon asked back, as Yoku pointed at herself, as the shrine maiden smiled.

"You're looking at one of the best treasure-hunters in my world." Yoku smirked. "Next time you go out for some treasure, take me with you, and I guarantee that I'll get you a lot more treasure than you usually get. And the catch is that I only want a 75-25 split of the share, with you as the bigger share, money or treasure."

"You can't be that greedy!" Mammon replied, as she crossed her arms in refusal. "I'm not going anywhere lower than 95-5."

"Don't be such a rude hoarder." Yoku responded back. "I need some payment for assisting you so well, with all the training and everything I will give a hand in. I'm being generous here with the 75-25 share. You want a better deal? 80-20. That'll get me some money for when I get back, if I can get back that is."

"Still not taking it." Mammon bluntly refused. "90-10. Take it, or I'm not accepting your help. I rather get all of the money myself, if you're going to be more greedy than me."

"Oh please, I'm already being modest, despite my greedy nature, and that's because I already have another source of income in case you don't take my deal." Yoku replied back. "Fine, if you're going to play the middle game, I'll go with 85-15. That's the meeting point of our deals. If you're not going to accept this, I can't go any higher."

"Well, it's a fair deal. Fine, I accept." Mammon reached out her hand. "Good to have you aboard, Yoku."

"Same here, the pleasure is yours Mammon." Yoku returned the thanks.

* * *

 _Back to present day..._

"And that's about it. I kept to my word, and the Valley of Swords wasn't the only dungeon I hit in the few days." Yoku concluded her flashback. "Never did figure out what she done with the treasure I brought back for her, until she told me to come with her with some of the treasures. Next thing I know, I get to see where she placed all of her share, save for a very small amount compared to the fortunes she donated away. That's when I decided to cancel the entire share business with her, and give her the help for free."

"And why would you do that?" Zeabolos asked.

"Because, well, it's a secret of my own." Yoku sighed. "I know how it feels to be dirt-poor back at my world, because despite being near the top of the list of the most powerful beings in my world, it doesn't help when getting my money. I had to live out in a crap-sack of a household, and very few people come to my shrine, let alone donate anything more than a few hundred yen. That was until I met Pangu. He's the guy who helped me get the shrine back in shape, and get me a lot of followers, as well as being my occasional donor of money. Over time, I came to understand that he did it, because he can't stand to see a person like me in poverty, and so the same goes for me. I'm not letting people live in poverty if I can."

"A just ideal, shared between the two of you." Zeabolos complimented them. "I'm sure you will bond quite well with such similar mind-sets."

"Damn right we will!" Mammon shouted in excitement, as she wrapped Yoku by the neck with her arm. "I'm sure we'll empty the entirety of the Underworld of treasures soon enough, or what's remaining of the Underworld after we beat Trillion."

Yoku only remained silent, as she tried to get Mammon's arm off her body, as Zeabolos turned to leave.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Mammon was sparring with Ragon, as she was swinging around, and striking with great force, only for the green Fallen One draconian to dodge them with little ease, as he slid across the arena with a smooth movement, as Ergo and Yoku were watching the entire fight nearby.

"Take this!" Mammon cried, as she did a hay-maker that was supposed to hit Ragon from the point-blank distance, only for it to whiff when Ragon side-stepped far enough for the strike to miss.

"Lady Mammon... If you keep focusing on just trying to hit me, you won't take advantage of your dexterity." Ragon advised Mammon.

"The hell!? You're telling me I'm slow?" Mammon asked back in a annoyed tone.

"Why, you have yet to land a blow upon me, Lady Mammon." Ragon answered back truthfully, before he then appeared behind Mammon in a swift movement. "Now then, I will begin my attack."

"H-Huh!? Behind!?" Mammon exclaimed, as she turned around, and was met by a strike to her abdomen's solar plexus, winding her, as she falls to her knees, gutted by the attack. "Ough..."

"There is no way you can face Trillion when even one such as I can approach you from behind." Ragon lectured her. "Be lucky that I am not Trillion's minion, or I would have slain you in the time it would have taken you to recover from that disabling blow, if you excuse my harsh words, Lady Mammon."

"Damn it..." Mammon spat.

"Mammon, you really need to focus less on trying to conk someone out with such wide and frantic blows." Yoku criticised her partner. "With such movements, compared to your actual reaction speed, and movement, you're slowed down to a snail's pace."

"But that doesn't matter at all, if my strikes land! A big one from me, will most definitely knock-out most people, if not crush them entirely!" Mammon shouted, as she got up.

"Then what's the point of trying, if every single one of your strikes are predictable and sluggish enough to be easily avoided?" Yoku retorted back. "You need to know that strength and speed are merely two of the attributes that you have to balance between. There can't too much of one compared to the other."

"Like, I already know that! So what am I supposed to do now!?" Mammon replied. "You're not exactly helping here, Yoku!"

Yoku only sighed, before she then approached Ragon.

"Then allow me to demonstrate." Yoku said. "Ragon, I will spar with you like you did with Mammon."

"Are you sure, Lady Yoku?" Ragon replied. "When I last examined your training, I found that you are not specialised in physical combat."

"Uh, about ta, Ragon..." Ergo objected, before he noticed Yoku lifting a finger up, to tell him to be quiet.

"You're sorely mistaken about that fact. And I'll show you why." Yoku answered back calmly, as she walked to the opposite side. "Now, I shall start off with the first strike."

Yoku then shot forward with great speed, as she immediately launched a forward thrust punch onto Ragon, who merely moved to the side. However, before he could move again, Yoku changed her stance mid-attack, as she immediately diverted towards where he was now, and did a axe-kick that forced Ragon to block.

"What!?" Ragon blurted out, as he immediately retreated back, as Yoku regained her posture.

Yoku then approached Ragon slowly, as she had her fists out, as she was moving around in such a way that Ragon was always in front of her.

"I see that you take this kind of fight much differently than Lady Mammon did, Lady Yoku." Ragon commented. "To be waiting for the moment where your enemy shows an opening to make a strike... But it is easy to wait out."

"No, not only am I waiting for openings." Yoku argued back, before she then rushed forward with a short punch, which Ragon managed to dodge by back-stepping. "But I'm planning on making you show one!"

Ragon then noticed the meaning of her words, when she rushed forward, and did a forward kick that forced him to block once again, as he grunted.

"Allow me to tell you why exactly I'm taking my time in waiting for you to dodge, Ragon." Yoku explained. "Back in my world, I was not feared only because of my magic, but because of my family's heritage of excelled martial art talent. My mother was strong enough to trade blows with onis and giants, and walk away victorious. Even without aura or magic enhancing her body, she was still one of the most powerful people to fight unaided with magic or weapon. As her offspring, I share the same trait, but I have learned to specialise in two categories. Finesse and Speed. That's basically how I forced you to block before you can dodge. You may be able to dodge the first blow, but, Ragon, are you always prepared during your evasions? Are you able to change your direction of movement before you can touch the ground? If you cannot, then every blow I make will land, because I have mastered my own moves, such that they can be used in such a way that they are launched one after the other with little to no delay, so long as I have the stamina to keep the salvo of blows going, like this..."

She then slowly pushed Ragon onto the arena wall, by knocking him back with several rapid palm strikes, and a few swipe-kicks, before the draconian only realised where he was trapped, when his back touched the wall, and Yoku immediately cocked back her right hand, as she clenched all by her index finger, as if she was about to use the very finger to pierce through Ragon like a miniature spear.

"And now, you've backed yourself into a corner where you can't dodge anymore." Yoku replied. "So much for your speed before, because I have you right where I want you."

She then thrust the finger onto Ragon's chest, as the draconian was not pierced, but instead smashed into the wall with such great force, as if a great wind was blowing against his body, as the pressure crushed his body just enough to weaken him, but not injure him severely, as he fell from the crater the blow made, and knelt on one knee.

"Im-Impressive..." Ragon blurted out. "Never have I seen such a relentless assault from a person like you, Lady Yoku. If this was truly as useful as you demonstrated, then not even the Great Overlord himself will be able to defeat you, if you were strong enough to injure him."

Yoku then turned away, and faced Mammon.

"Notice how I used my particular strengths to defeat Ragon at his own game, Mammon?" Yoku told her. "Think of it like trying to open a chest with everything you need to open it. You're a treasure hunter, so you'll figure out what I mean."

"What do you mean!? How's that supposed to relate to how I fight-" Mammon was about to complain back, before she then realised Yoku's meaning. "Wait, so you're telling me, if Ragon was a chest, then what I was doing before was more akin to trying to brute-force the lock with every tool I have, when all I need is to precisely and properly use one of them. So if I know which moves to use, and what I have to look out for, then I'll be fighting like you did before."

"Smart girl." Yoku smirked. "That's the closest and most suitable advice I can give."

"Well then, Ragon, one more round!' Mammon roared with a smile, as she immediately came towards Ragon, and pulled him up for battle.

"I'd be delighted." Ragon spoke with gratitude. "Let us see how you will fight this time."

"Here I go!" Mammon roared, as she immediately charged at Ragon.

As the two of them fought, Ragon began to see that Mammon was no longer using her massive blows to try and overpower him, and instead opted to using shorter and lighter blows to strike at him, as he was unable to dodge them all, even with great ease, and he was taking a few hard blows as a result.

 _So Lady Yoku has managed to get what I wanted to teach Lady Mammon in such a easy statement..._ Ragon thought. _And now, Lady Mammon has finally managed to find the right way to fight..._

The two of them continued to spar, as Yoku and Ergo watched.

"Ya know, I'm actually surprised that you could trivialise Ragon's agility like that, missy." Ergo said. "What's ya secret?"

"Nothing much, just that I have been in similar situations a lot before." Yoku replied with a shrug.

Ergo was left scratching his head, as he didn't understand what her words mean.


	9. Chapter 8: Partners in Greed Part 2

Chapter 8: Partners in Greed Part II

* * *

 _In the hot-springs..._

Mammon and Yoku soaking themselves in a hot-spring, after they managed to pull off a very tough treasure hunt in one of the lower depths of the Underworld.

"Pwah..." Yoku sighed in relief, as she had a white towel over her neck to dry herself off with. "Nothing beats a nice dip in the hot-springs, no matter what world or planet you're on. They all work the same, and I almost missed the feeling of being in them."

"Well, it feels mighty great to be in here." Mammon replied. "And everything that happened in the castle... Geez, I didn't expect Baphomet to be the fanatical type, trying to force Faust to convert him into a Anti-God Suit against Trillion, because he was worried that his usefulness was moot with all you guys here."

"Hah, like I would want to take over that old fart's jobs." Yoku snorted, as she waved her hand. "Trying to deal with finances when I could getting money myself? Not appealing at all. I rather be with you, than sit around in the castle, moping around with nothing to do, but to train myself as much as I can."

"So you find me quite good as company?" Mammon asked.

"I find treasure-hunting to be a suitable hobby for me. Gets me a lot of cash, and keeps me on the toes for anything." Yoku answered back. "You could say that it keeps me at peak fitness with all the damn traps and tricks I have to deal with, not to mention some degenerate and perverse ass-hole thieves."

"Hah hah, I like the way you think, Yoku!" Mammon said back. "By the way, is 'Yoku' really your real name?"

"Nope. I have another name that is the same as yours and that's not the one either." Yoku sighed. "Damn magician told me that it was for the sake of not confusing between the two of us."

"Then what's with the mysterious nicknames then?" Mammon asked.

"Well, if you're going to ask for a secret, then you're going to have to trade with another." Yoku smirked, as she leaned forward. 'You willing to pay up for it?"

"What!? You better not be asking for any of my embarrassing secrets!" Mammon shouted with outrage.

"Nah, I just have one thing I want to figure out." Yoku replied, as she pointed at the black crest tattoo on the palm of her left hand. "What's up with that? I bet it's a secret."

"Well, kind of." Mammon said, as she showed it to Yoku clearly. "This is a Overlord Crest, which is used to recognise our status as a Overlord of a sin. Every Overlord has one, each tailored to their respective sins. Hell, I'll give you one secret you'll like to know. Zeabolos used to be the Overlord of Wrath, before he took up his mantle, when the Great Overlord sacrificed himself to be the Underworld Core."

"Really, he doesn't look that wrathful to me." Yoku answered back, before she sighed. "Alright, a deal's a deal, and as a shrine maiden, making a promise, and breaking it is basically asking to be struck down by divine intervention, no matter whichever being is in this world."

"Well, what's up with the names?" Mammon demanded, as she crossed her arms.

"It's kinda of a oath of secrecy." Yoku answered back. "Pangu made us adapt these monikers, so that we wouldn't be so easily identified, in case we had to deal with any threats that could travel between worlds, and chase after us. Basically, the code-names are there, so that we don't accidentally get chased back to our home reality, when we complete our objective here. He mentioned something about not wanting to deal with 'damn nose-dipping heroes', and 'being forced onto moral compasses'."

"Aw... That just makes me want to know more!" Mammon frowned.

"Too bad, a secret for a secret, like I said." Yoku answered back, before she took the towel off her back. "Say, mind if I help you rub your back? You look like you got some knots inside your back."

"Well, you sensed that one right." Mammon replied, as she stood up, and her scarf suddenly moved to wrap around her exposed breast.

"What the!? Did your scarf just move!?" Yoku exclaimed with shock, as she pointed at the offending article, almost dropping the towel.

"Ah, that? That's Mamon. It's kinda my familiar, or pet, whatever suits you." Mammon replied. "Don't worry, it won't bite you at all."

The living scarf opened its one large round and cartoonish eye, as it blinked a few times, before then eye-smiling and letting a warm chirp.

"Jesus... So it's a tsukumogami?" Yoku muttered, before she then began pressing the towel onto Mammon's back. "By the way, I scrape and rub hard, so you better be able to handle a little pain."

"Please, miss Squishy Shrine Maiden, I've been toughing things harder than this out for a long time in my life." Mammon taunted back with a sly smile.

"If you insist." Yoku answered back stoically in response, as she then began pressing the towel to rub Mammon's back with firm force.

Mammon could only feel both relief and pain, as Yoku's rubbing was very coarse, but as she rubbed, the sores in her back were being smashed away like a hammer through glass, and the rubbing managed to help reopen some of her clogged skin pores by removing whatever was blocking them, no matter how miniscule.

"You know, this place is quite awesome. The water's perfect, and there's enough spots for a entire batallion!" Mammon spoke with Yoku. "Everyone in the public would be happier, if they could dip in here."

"Then why don't you try suggesting that, to Zeabolos?" Yoku replied, as her voice was smug. "After all, you wanted him to be your husband just a while ago..."

Mammon immediately tensed up, and blushed on her cheeks. "W-What are you saying!? If there's a proper darling for me, It's the former Great Overlord, no buts! His heritage wasn't the only reason he ended up Great Overlord!"

"If you say so, although I do wonder what you are referring to. Perhaps he's got stamina to handle your constant dragging around?" Yoku continued to tease Mammon.

Mammon only threw her arms up in frustration, as she immediately turned silent, as she was pouting.

* * *

 _At the graves..._

As Mammon and Yoku were about to visit the graves, they saw Zeabolos walk away in a different direction, as his expression was that of peace and sorrow.

"I see that Zeabolos have paid his respects already." Yoku stated, as she shook her head. "Are you sure that you're able to do this?'

"I'm not the kind of person who would let fear take over their actions." Mammon boldly said. "At least some respect from me is needed to be given for their sacrifices."

They soon reach the graves made for the Overlords, as the new addition of Levia's blue grave reminded the two females of the costs of the war.

Mammon then took a look, as she noticed that Aeon's gift was still laid beside Perpell's grave, as she only felt pity for Aeon. "Aeon's surely still mourning about the entire occasion..."

"And so is Jirachi to Levia..." Yoku solemnly added. "I only wonder why she didn't leave a gift on Levia's grave. Perhaps she couldn't decide what to respect her with?"

"I don't mind if she hasn't placed a offering to Levia, so long as she paid her respects, she's fine by my books." Mammon responded back.

Mammon then sat down, as she did a moment of silence, before she then kneeled, and muttered some prayers in the Underworld's unique language, before she then clasped her hands as she bowed to each of the fallen ones once.

Yoku could only remain still and silent during the entire procedure, watching as Mammon's cheerful attitude wasn't present as she did her respects. When it came to her turn, she only pulled out a few amulets, before placing them on the top of each of the graves, as she muttered a silent prayer of peace towards each of them.

"What did you do, Yoku?" Mammon asked. "Those things aren't harmful to demons, are they?"

"No." Yoku simply answered the question. "They are amulets made for the general respects. I place them on the graves, so that my silent prayers of peace can reach to them, and bless them with a peaceful afterlife... If their souls aren't consumed..."

Yoku and Mammon entered a awkward silence, as they knew what they were talking about.

"I wonder if I'm going to be the next to die..." Mammon murmured. "So far, it took two Overlords to get Trillion to its current state. I may be one of the strongest of the Overlords, but not so that I'm more powerful than any two of them combined, let alone all of them."

Yoku is shocked by the sudden statement. "What are you saying!?" Yoku yelled. "You can't possibly be giving up."

"Me? Hell NO!" Mammon roared. "If I'm going to die, it's going to be dying the same way Levia and Perpell did, fighting to their last breath!"

She then calmed down. "But... I do have one regret if I were to die..." She whispered. "If I were to die, who would be able to tend to the slums anymore? Zeabolos may be beginning to give his support, but it won't be enough. It was the bounties that I collected that helped slowly develop the slums back to their former glory. I don't want to die, leaving other children in the same situation as I was, suffering."

Yoku only shook her head in response. "I cannot deny the possibility of death, but I can assure you." Yoku assured her. "If you were to truly die on the battlefield as you said, then I'll take over the role of treasure hunter for you. After all, you saw how good I was with that kind of stuff. Plus, I finally would get the entire share to myself to do as I please. But, since I'm already dedicated to making the lives of the poor here better, I may as well keep only a small portion. It's at least better than what you pay me for it."

Mammon only chuckled lightly at the joke, as she smiled. "Thanks, you really cheered me up a little there." Mammon replied. "I guess you're really one of the best companions I could have, if not my best friend currently. By the way, could you do something for me?"

"I'm all ears." Yoku answered back, as Mammon handed her a sealed letter with her insignia on it. "What is that letter for?"

"It's a... sort of between a apology and a farewell to my foster parents, if I were to die." Mammon sighed. "If I were to fall, either give this to Zeabolos, or you could send the message yourself, or any other way, so long it ends up in my foster parents' hands. I may have been one hell of a brat to them, but that doesn't mean that they never loved me when they were strict towards me. I owe them still for raising a ungrateful girl like me."

Yoku silently accepted the letter, as she pocketed it in her clothes, as they turned to leave the graveyard.

* * *

 _In the arena..._

Mammon was trying to invoke the power of the Ring herself, as her ring flashed red with her sin crest, as she was gritting her teeth, and trying to concentrate her energy.

"Mammon! You need to keep your mind clear, if you want to tap into the Ring's power!" Yoku advised Mammon.

"Easy... for you... to say! The damn power.. is... going wild... inside me!" Mammon hissed.

"Don't let the power overwhelm you. Just let it flow into you, and try to only resist enough to stop yourself from overloading in magic!" Yoku continued to support Mammon.

Mammon was beginning to become a little strained, as she was getting control eventually over the Ring's power, but not fast enough.

"Damn... it... I'm losing my grip over the power!" Mammon roared, as she was feeling massive pain from the Ring's overflowing power.

"Think of how to use your power! That will help you!" Yoku replied. "Remember your promise and your ideals! Remember what your purpose in fighting is!"

"I... I..." Mammon answered back, before she then calmed down a little. "I still remember! I fight for the sake of those who have fallen to Trillion! Many have died facing it, without any chance to exact their revenge upon it, even the first wave died before they could get near it... It's alway the weak who die first..."

Mammon then teared up, as she remembered parts of her childhood experiences.

"And the same goes with the slums... The weakest kid was always the one who was pushed around and extorted from, and the first to go." Mammon continued. "It's not fair... I don't want that to happen anymore...! If I have this power, and the weak are still oppressed, what point is there for my power to be used!? I will use all of my power to protect the weak, so that they can live out their lives like the rest of the people, and be given a chance at life!"

She then shook her fist to the sky.

"YOU HEAR ME!? I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE WORLD WHEN I BECOME GREAT OVERLORD, SO THAT THE WEAK WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE FREELY AS THEY DREAMED FOR!" Mammon shouted with intensity.

The Ring glowed brightly, as her red crest burst out into the sky like a magic circle, before it then molded itself into a aura around Mammon's body, as she huffed.

"Hah... Hah... I did it!" Mammon cried in joy.

"That's right..." Yoku answered back. "Remember that you are fighting for the sake of the underdogs. For their hopes and dreams are your power and your will to fight."

"Thanks, Yoku, you were a real help in helping me unlock the power of the Ring for myself." Mammon thanked her partner. "Say, wanna spar to test its power! I bet I'll floor you hard with this kind of power."

Yoku only cracks her knuckles in response, as she enters a combative stance.

"Bring it on." Yoku replied, as she beckoned Mammon to come at her.

Mammon then charged at Yoku, as the two of them clashed with their full might.

From outside the arena, Hermes was drinking some Underworld-made coffee, leaning against a wall, as he took a long sip of it.

"Ah... This place is quite nice..." Hermes moaned in relief. "Coffee's roasted perfect, and there are pretty, cute and sexy girls everywhere. I bet Mother would be jealous if she was here."

He then noticed the tremors from the battle, as his coffee was rippling from the shockwaves slightly.

"What the..." Hermes muttered, as he then dashed towards the arena. "Who the hell is fighting like beasts in the arena!?"

Where he arrived, he was treated to a shocking scene of a bloodied Yoku, with her mask off, as it was embedded deeply into one of the arena walls, and a equally injured Mammon, as Momen already fainted, evident from its only eye being completely white, fighting, as they hopped around the arena, clashing against each other with only their fists.

"You aren't a match for me, Yoku!" Mammon roared. "Just give up and stay down!"

"You're not exactly looking so bright either!" Yoku retorted, as she let forth a salvo of blows. "The day I surrender willingly is the day my own guardian god is strong enough to have a presence on the world!"

The two of them clashed again and again, as Hermes immediately took a long drink to empty the contents of the mug, as he was staring at the intense battle with a shocked expression.

"Oh god... What have we become?" Hermes gasped.

* * *

 _After a long moment of trading blows..._

Both Yoku and Mammon were floored to the ground, as they were huffing and puffing.

"Whoo... Whoo..." Mammon panted. "You really are a tough contender, eh?"

"Same goes to you, Mammon." Yoku answered back tiredly, as she was smiling weakly. "I doubt that either of us will be getting up for a while. Should we call for a nurse to tend to us?"

"Nurses are for wienies. Real fighting women tough it out!" Mammon cried back.

"Suit yourself, but don't go crying if it hurts too much." Yoku replied.

"You..." Mammon gritted her teeth, before she then flashed a smile. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't get angry at you, not after you made me so excited before."

They soon hear footsteps, as they push themselves up gingerly with their fragile arms, as Elma comes in, holding a plate of riceballs in her hands, as well cups of tea around the plate edges.

"Excuse me." Elma politely said. "I have brought some food for you two."

"Seriously!? Sweet! This beats having a nurse!" Mammon replied. "And just in time too! I'm so hungry from all of this sparring."

Yoku remained silent, as she stared at the rice-balls with drool in her mouth. "Rice-balls..." She moaned.

"I made these in the castle kitchen, by myself." Elma stated, as she placed the food plate between them. "I hope you'll like them."

Before Elma could say anything more, the two girls immediately grabbed at the rice-balls, and devoured them like hungry wolves.

"Ouh my ghod..." Yoku cried with her mouth full, as her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "It'sh been so longsh sinhce I had the tasth of rice-ballsh!"

Mammon was still chomping on her rice-balls, as she was licking her lips. "Mmmm.. So good! The pickled plum one sure is refreshing!" She added.

Elma could only smile. "I guess it was really worth the effort. I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

"Of course! Did you really make it yourself!?" Yoku asked, as she took a bite off one of the rice-balls. "The flavouring is so well-balanced I can't believe that a little girl made it. Did you learn cooking every day from a experienced cook!? Because the seaweed wrap is so fresh and well-placed, and the salt is just enough to make the taste suitable for everyone, and the different fillings are done to the right portions and preparations! I can't believe that you're so good with this, Elma!"

"Eh... About that..." Elma sweat-dropped, before Mammon stopped eating, as she was choking from a piece of a rice-ball, as she was grabbing her throat and coughing.

"Tea!" Yoku exclaimed, as she picked up one of the cups, and forced the tip into Mammon's mouth, as the red-haired Overlord immediately swallowed the tea, as it dislodged the rice chunk in her throat, as she sighed in relief.

"Thanks, you saved me there." Mammon spoke with gratitude.

"Man, at least take your time to eat! You don't see me choking, when I ate them one by one, while you stuffed your cheeks and mouth like a squirrel!" Yoku scolded her partner.

"Hey!" Mammon replied, offended by Yoku's statement. "I'm no squirrel! I was just so hungry I forgot to swallow between each bite!"

Elma chuckled in response to that, as the two girls faced her.

"You both are so friendly to each other, that it just made me giggle." Elma replied.

The two women tried to make a excuse to respond to Elma's teasing, before they then looked away, both blushing.

"See, just like I thought! I knew you're both great friends!"

* * *

 _At Hell's Gate..._

Mammon and Yoku were out for battle, as Mammon wielded her twin serrated daggers, and Yoku immediately pulled a long gohei, which seemed be made from a grey material around the handle and rod.

They soon saw the Agent appear in front of them.

"ARE YOU STILL GOING TO-" The Agent was about to say, before Yoku immediately raised her gohei, as a large amulet swept across the Agent's face, cutting the cheek to draw blue blood.

"Oh, shut up and pull the other one." Yoku replied. "We're here to kick you and your master's ass out of the Underworld. What you're going to do? Talk? Or are you going to run away like the little piece of crap you are."

"You reek. I have no time to spend on scum like you." Mammon added. "You guys are going to be the one to bite the dust. Even if you kill me, you will eventually fall before the Overlords!"

"HMPH." The Agent merely said. "THEN I SEE WORDS ARE WASTED ONTO YOU. MAY YOU REST FOR ETERNITY, FOOLISH, UNKNOWING CHILD."

He then left, as Trillion's draconian form appeared.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Mammon shouted. "I'm going to make you regret having to face me!"

Trillion only roared, as it charged up its lightning rain and fired it upon the duo.

Mammon merely swept across the field, as the lightning did not even come close to touching her, as Yoku immediately rose into the sky, and dodged the lightning with slight drifts in different directions.

As the duo were charging towards Trillion, it flapped its wings, as massive winds were conjured, causing the girls to be pushed back.

"Ghh... This bastard is really serious in trying to beat us!" Mammon replied. "But it takes more than mere wind to stop me from smashing it into the ground!"

Both of the females resisted the wind, as they dodged any upcoming attacks, before the winds disappeared after a while, as quickly as they were conjured.

As they reached Trillion, it charged up a flaming burst in its mouth, ready to fire it at the women.

"Oh NO you don't!" Yoku roared, as she immediately used her large gohei to smash Trillion's head down with enough force, for it to misfire onto the ground. "We have had enough of your bullshit games!"

As they continued to attack Trillion, Mammon was charging up her own power, as she landed blow after blow onto Trillion's body. With each strike, the red aura around her was becoming more and more opaque, as her strikes were doing more and more damage to Trillion's armour, as scrapes turned into scratches, which turned into gashes.

"What's the matter, Trillion? Can't fight back!?" Mammon cried, as she jumped to avoid Trillion's tail sweep, as she immediately threw one of her daggers into Trillion's left wing, as the impact caused it to crack slightly.

"A chance!" Yoku shouted, as she immediately pulled out a red Spell-Card, consuming it for her attack. "DECLARE SPELL CARD! Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

Several waves of red, green, blue balls of magic conjure around her, as they immediately shoot off towards the damaged wing, as each impact caused a similarly coloured explosion for each of the magic orbs that land, as the crack on the wing became larger and larger, until the wing was destroyed into pieces.

"Hah! Take that, Trillion!" Mammon roared, as she immediately jumped up, and pounded her fist onto the remaining wing, as she immediately stepped onto it, and pounded it heavily, while moving around, so that Trillion couldn't get a lock onto her.

Eventually, under the teamwork of both of the girls, the other wing was destroyed, meaning it couldn't conjure up pillars of fire like before, or create gusts like it just did with Mammon.

Mammon kept on assaulting Trillion, until every breakable piece of Trillion's armour was shattered to pieces, before she then charged up a move, as she stood in front of Trillion's head.

"You really like spamming that fire-ball of yours. How about I give you a taste of real fire!" Mammon shouted, as she immediately then enveloped herself in flames. "FLAME DRAGON!'

She then leapt into the skies and strikes from under Trillion's head, as the sheer might of her attack causes Trillion's head to reel back, while she is still flying up, before then landing on Trillion's left side.

Yoku immediately followed up, by flying up behind Trillion's head, before she then stopped flying, as she had her leg up, glowing slightly yellow, as she kicked down, causing Trillion's head to slam into the ground, for Mammon to pound on, while the giant God of Destruction was still stunned from the attack.

After she did that move, she suddenly felt her own magic is almost empty, as she could barely have the magic to maintain her flight, let alone do anymore strong attacks against Trillion.

"Crap... I'm all out of juice already!?" Yoku cried, before she then noticed a vial of blue energy being thrown towards her, courtesy of Mammon, who gave her a thumbs-up, as Yoku smiled. "Damn... That girl really takes care of the unarmed and weak."

She then popped the cork, and gulped its contents down, before she then felt her magic regenerate once again, as she knew that she's going to have to end this with the strongest in her arsenal.

"Oi, Mammon!" Yoku yelled. "Make sure Trillion is distracted. I'm going to charge up one hell of a attack onto Trillion! When I tell you to move, you better get moving, or you're going to be trashed along with it!"

"Sure thing, I've got some more for that wretched god!" Mammon replied.

Yoku then immediately retreated back, as she immediately summoned another Spell Card into her hand, except it was golden instead of red.

"DECLARE LAST WORD! 'FANTASY HEAVEN'!" She invoked with all of her magic.

The moment the spell-card faded from her hands, 8 stony blue and grey yin-yang orbs appeared around her, as they were unlit, as she immediately charged forth. _Now all I have to do is play the whacking game until it's fully ready for release._

Yoku immediately struck at Trillion's back, while the morphed god was still busy from Mammon's taunting and constant attacks, as the orbs were lit one by one in blue light, as her strikes were building up.

When all 8 of the orbs were lit, they were beginning to shake with immense power, as she immediately dashed in front of Trillion.

"Mammon, time to back off! What you're going to see is the strongest move in my arsenal!" Yoku cried.

Mammon nodded, as she immediately dashed as far as away she could to avoid the ensuing attack's radius.

"Let's see you try and shrug this off, monster!" Yoku roared. "'FANTASY HEAVEN'! RELEASE!"

The orbs then swirled around like a circle rotating around her entire surroundings, as they fired off a immense amount of pink amulets, as well as several large orbs of magic, as most of the attack was directed at Trillion, as thy bombarded every inch of Trillion, as the destruction god screamed with pain and rage.

Yoku immediately floated down to the ground, as she was sweating and panting, as the stone yin-yang orbs immediately disappeared.

"Hah... Hah..." Yoku panted. "I guess this thing is really as strong as they say. I'm going to have to up my own training in time."

"Yoku? You alright?" Mammon asked. "I think you need to leave."

"And leave you here? Please, you saw that damn attack merely injure it, and its meant to be unbeatable." Yoku replied. "Besides, aren't you afraid of dying alone?"

"No worries! I'm sure that you have weakened that bastard greatly!" Mammon smiled. "I'll handle the rest, you go take a rest, so that you'll be able to attend my wedding with the Great Overlord, and the new decree to support the slums, when I get the throne!"

Yoku remained silent, as she was truly worried about Mammon, before she then sighed, knowing that Mammon was too stubborn and kind to let Yoku continue any further.

"Fine.. You better win." Yoku sighed back. "If you die, I'll find your spirit, and torture you for being such a hard-headed idiot."

She then activated her ear-piece. "Hey, Pangu, you heard the proud Overlord. Take me back. I need a lot of sake to drown myself out." She spoke to her leader.

"Are you sure that you are without any choice to continue fighting?" Pangu asked.

"Pft... You know that I'm not known to have much magic capacity. I just blew my second charge using the Last Word." Yoku replied. "Besides, I'm going to need to prepare a few things. I doubt that things are going to be that simple."

"...Very well." Pangu answered back, as Yoku disappeared under a sukima.

Mammon then turned around to face Trillion.

"Alright, you damn lizard, I'm going to fry you right here and..." Mammon replied, before she then noticed that Trllion was bowing its head down, as the black haze and lightning that signified a transformation appeared. "...now?"

As the haze spread around Trillion's body, she could swear she could hear childish, yet insane female giggling inside of it. And when the haze parted, what was revealed, was a young girl with pale white skin, in a tight purple and blue princess dress, as her feet were covered by black boots with blue lines down the legs, and in her hands were two weapons, one was a large longsword that was shaped like a knife, and the other was a thick-shafted fork. Her wings were like her previous forms, shrunken to accommodate her new size, and her eyes were blue without iris or pupil, as well as a blue diamond sitting on her forehead.

"So long... So long..." The transformed goddess spoke in a broken and childish voice. "Yellow tasted so nice... She was so cute... so cute.. I could eat her up!"

"Hah... You... You're..." Mammon replied. "This... is your true form! You're just like us!?"

"Eyup!" Trillion chimed, popping the word. "This is my only pure form! I wanted to be like this, but everyone was such a meanie to me...They called me God of Destruction, and tried to hurt me. So you know what I did? I. ATE. THEM."

With each word, Trillion's smile became more and more twisted, as she tilted her head, as her blue eyes glowed with malice and sadism.

"How long has it been since a great feast has come to me?" Trillion spoke in a more insane and womanly voice. "I have to thank that little rat Faust for fattening up you and the others for me. After all, every time she fled, she failed to ensure that the people would provide me with a decent feast. But still, waste not, want not. I don't waste my food like those ungrateful morons. The world's a feast, and everyone is invited to my dinner, and be it."

"I... won't let you win!" Mammon cried, as she raised her daggers. "For Perpell and Levia!"

"Oh, them?" Trillion asked, before she then laughed. "You poor ignorant child. Do you really think that I would waste a soul? They are a part of me, as I am now them technically."

"I won't believe your lies! You killed them! YOU CONSUMED THEM WHILE THEY WERE SUFFERING!" Mammon roared with rage.

"Oh, is that so?" Trillion replied, before she then spoke in Levia's voice. "Then why do I have their voice then?"

Mammon immediately froze, when she heard the voice.

"Mammy! Let's play together!" Trillion continued with Perpell's voice, before then changing to Astaroth's voice. "Please.. take care of my daugthers..."

"H-How?" Mammon replied.

"For you to find out, and me to know!" Trillion teased. "But I grow tired of talking, when a delicious morsel is in front of me."

Trillion then moved her blade, as several copies of it were summoned, as they immediately shot at Mammon at a speed she could barely react at.

"Let's see how long you struggle, shall we?" Trillion cooed. "I like to play with my food, before I consume them entirely."

She then summoned more blades, as she increased the quantity for each wave, as Mammon was becoming more and more in risk, as the attacks scraped against her, weakening her Affection Field.

However, Mammon, having rushed towards Trillion, to stake her power into one final attack.

"FLAME DRAGON!" She roared, as she did the move onto Trillion's chest, only for the demon to smile, as she was only knocked back, uninjured at all. "How!?"

"Oh please, I may have been a little dumb for my previous two forms, but I know your little tricks when you use them on me." Trillon answered back sadistically. "It won't work on me this time~"

Before Mammon could reply, she could notice two things spearing through her back, as her Affection Field was ignored entirely.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mammon cried, as she fell down, clutching the two new wounds.

Trillion then laughed, before she then noticed the Devil Projector floating above the battlefield.

"Oh? So the mice has found a way to observe all of this?" Trillion muttered, before she then grinned. "Then I'll enjoy feeding off their rage and despair."

* * *

 _Back at the Great Overlord's castle..._

The entire cast in the throne room were shocked by the sudden transformation of Trillion, and how she has noticed the Devil Projector.

"How is the show, those who peek behind the curtains?" Trillion taunted.

"This... Trillion can speak!?" Zeabolos cried. "It has metamorphosed into a more humanoid form! Could this be... its true form!?"

"I cannot deny it." Pangu answered back. "The way she speaks, the ways she displays her strength and intelligence. It is very much possible."

"And it's magical power... It has increased far greatly than the previous two forms combined." Faust stated, before she then paled. "Could it be...!?"

"What? Do you know something?" Zeabolos asked.

Faust was unable to reply, as she was trembling with fear, as Trillion was tapping the screen with a clawed finger.

"Hello? HELLO?" Trillion questioned the living monitor, as she then moved back. "I know for a fact that you're here, Faust. The Agent told me when he saw you."

"She... She remembers me!?" Faust cried, as she dropped her grimoire in surprise.

"I have to thank you for providing me with a nourishing feast of souls, by training them up." Trillion evilly giggled. "After all, I knew that letting a unworthy speck go, would bring me a much greater feast than the last few worlds!"

Everyone looked at Faust, who was at the brink of breaking down.

"Either way, you served your purpose, so I'm going to let you continue fighting, so that I can have some more morsels on my way." Trillion replied, before she then clenched her hand in a fist. "Ciao!"

She then punched the screen of the opposing Devil Projector hard enough, for the screen to be entirely made of static from the damage sustained, as the Devil Projecter only cried in pain, as there was a thud, indicating it has fell to the ground.

"Did... Did she just..." Dracodeus gasped.

"I know what she is going to do." Pangu stated, as he then turned to Baphomet. "Baphomet, I ask that you kindly escort Elma, and Cerberus if you can, out of the throne room. What Trillion has planned, is not going to sit well with her."

Baphomet could only open his mouth to try and complain, before he then noticed that Zeabolos knew what Pangu meant, as he looked at Baphomet.

"Please, Baphomet. Elma must not be here to witness this horror." Zeabolos pleaded.

"R-Right away, Great Overlord." Baphomet stuttered, before he then approached Elma. "Lady Elma, the Great Overlord wishes to protect you from what is to come. I'll take you to your room, and please understand that we are doing it for your sake."

Elma only nodded in a melancholic way, as she then nodded, before allowing Baphomet to take her back to her own room.

"Goddamnit..." Yoku hissed in anger, as she was clenching her hands into fists so hard her knuckles were white. "Not only that the damn goddess wants to make Mammon suffer, but she also wants to sow despair by making us listen to her death!? This... Damnit...!"

"Nobody deserves a death like that..." Prometheus shook his head. "It's not a death that one should have, even if they were to be scum."

"Now then, let's begin the feast!" Trillion announced with a cheery voice.

"Damnit..." Mammon gurgled, as the wounds were sapping her strength greatly, as evident by the weak tone in her voice. "Sorry I couldn't keep the promise, Zeabolos and Yoku."

"Let's start with your legs shall we?" Trillion asked, before there was a wet slicing sound accompanied shortly by the sound of flesh being chewed, as Mammon was screaming bloody murder. "Mmmm, how tender and fresh! Your muscle only makes the flavours feel more and more rich!"

"Damn... Is this... really how... it feels.. to die?" Mammon gasped between coughs of pain. "I don't want to die... I have... so many... things to do... I haven't... give the children... a hope for... the future... And dad... and mom... I want to talk... with them... again..."

Fegor was jolted awake, as she was blue in the face from imagining such things, and Ashmedia was gritting her teeth in anger, while Ruche was stunned, as she was doing her best not to show her immense fear in hearing her companion's fate.

"Now for the arms! Man, your flesh is so tasty, I could gobble you up whole!" Trillion continued to torture Mammon, with a demented voice. "But I'm not without manners, so I'll take my time to savour the feast before me!"

Two more slices were heard, as the crunching sounds were heard again, as Mammon's cries were becoming weaker and weaker, as Yoku was trying to stop herself from retching at the horrid display, as Apollo was devastated from listening to Mammon reach a lowly death.

"Ack...!" Mammon shouted weakly. "I'm done... My promise... Zeabolos? You... hear me? See me...? I made sure... to give.. Trillion... all I got... I bet... the bitch... is actually... getting weaker..."

"Oh, how touching, yet insulting!" Trillion fake-gasped in mock sadness. "Too bad my meal is about to come to an end. I'd go for your innards, but you're too raw! How about I roast them a little before I get eating."

There was the screams of Mammon, as there was the snapping and crackling of fire, as Mammon was at the end of her conscious.

"Zeabolos... Yoku... I want... to... stay... with... you... all..." Mammon wheezed her last words, as the last of her life left her.

"There, nice and rare!" Trillion said. "Now then, bon appetit!"

There was a much louder crunching, before there was the sound of something falling towards the opposite Devil Projector, as it was crushed, and the feed was cut off entirely due to the destruction of the connected being.

"Mammon! Mammon! MAMMON!" Zeabolos cried in sorrow, before he then let some tears fall down his face. "Damn it...! DAMNIT! How could she... die like this..."

He was met with silence, as everyone was either refusing to speak to anger the Great Overlord, or they are too frightened or stunned to speak a single word back.

"How could... How could this happen...?" Zeabolos spoke. "Trillion... Did she know about... how we fought... Faust?"

The moment Faust was called out to, she immediately snapped out of the frozen state she was in, as she immediately fainted where she stood.

"Faust!?" Zeabolos cried. "What has happened to you?"

"...I think that Trillion's word may have reignited something dark inside her memories." Pangu suggested. "I'll take her back to her lab. If I may excuse myself, as I try to process what just happened. If Trillion is truly more twisted and insane as we thought... We will need to find a way to destroy her before more lives are lost."

Zeabolos remained silent, as Pangu carried Faust over his shoulder, as he left the throne room.

Just as Pangu has left, Elma immediately rushed back into the throne room, as she was frantic, as Baphomet was chasing after her, trying to stop her from running and hurting herself further in her sickly state.

"Dear Brother! The angel has awoken, and it's able to speak now!" Elma cried out, as she seems to be happy that she's managed to do something good.

"What!?" Zeabolos cried out in shock. "Has he tried to do anything to you? Angels are supposed to the enemies of the Fallen Ones, and they might have..."

"Oh, don't worry, brother! He didn't try to hurt me, and spoke to me quite nicely, before enjoying the food I brought to him." Elma replied, as if she was scolded. "He thanked me, and asked me if I was being hold captive here. I understand Heaven and the Underworld aren't good with each other, but he's still alive and well!"

"Huh!?" Hermes blurted. "What does that mean!?"

"It means that his awakening must have brought her some hope." Jackal replied. "It's not often we see a occasion where a girl like her is given good news, considering everything that has happened in this war."

"By the way, he was running out of the bed the moment I talked about you, as he suddenly jumped out of it, and headed to the throne room as soon as he was fine to get out." Elma replied. "I hope he doesn't cause any problems between him and us..."

Suddenly, the doors of the throne room were slammed open, by a young cute figure, as it was revealed to be a relatively short boy with ruffled blonde hair, and a long bang of hair that was shaped like a hook, and had the golden halo of an angel hanging near the end of it, a long-sleeved blue and white jacket with a golden buckle shaped like a X on the collar, and a white belt over his pants, as well three pairs of snow-white feathered wings of varying lengths. The only indication he was the mentioned angel in Elma's explanation, was the bandages over his exposed skin and face, such as a patch to a cheek, a rectangular bandage over his nose, and parts of his wings wrapped in bandages.

"I demand to the see the Great Overlord! I have important matters to discuss with him!" The angel called out in a haughty voice.

"Well, this angel got some balls to interrupt us when we're trying to get over Mammon's death." Yoku replied, before she then cracked her knuckles. "Maybe a lesson will suffice to make him a little more respectful."

Jirachi was blushing a little behind the mask, as she found Uriel to be quite cute in his current state and appearance.

"And who are you, angel?" Zeabolos asked in response.

"My name is Uriel. The guardian archangel of the Heavens!" Uriel announced to everyone. "I have come to talk in behalf of the Heavens."

"Small..." Zeabolos muttered.

"I would agree. He seems to be vertically-challenged." Inaba responded back.

"Are you belittling me!?" Uriel blurted out in anger.

"And quite short-tempered as well." Ryu-Onna added. "I have seen an angel before, and she's not as foul-tempered as this one."

"I should have expected that kind of wording from citizens of the Underworld." Uriel responded back, before he then looked at the more human-like members of the Unmei Force. "And why exactly are there humans here?"

"That is none of your concern, angel." Zeabolos replied.

"You!" Uriel screamed, before he then fell into a coughing fit, as Elma approached him, and pat his back.

"Please, Mr Uriel. Don't yell like that." Elma comforted him. "Yelling will only make your wounds worse."

"Ah... You're right... Lady Elma." Uriel smiled a little.

"My my, looks like young love!" Ashmedia teased.

"Silence, you lewd temptress-" Uriel tried to retort, before coughing again.

"Well, looks like his ego is much worse than yours, Great Overlord." Ruche chided.

"You be quiet, damned sinner. If I wasn't so weak... I wouldn't have-" Uriel tried to say, as he went into another coughing fit, as Elma tried to soothe him.

"I take it that your little Heaven has been taken down, hm?" Fenrir asked.

"Tch. As much as I despise half-breeds like you..." Uriel growled, as Fenrir immediately became infuriated on hearing that, as he turned to Zeabolos. "That thing, whatever you have inside your Underworld... It came and devoured Heaven's core without any effort! But it'll take more than taking the core to destroy the Heavens like that!"

"Indeed. If the Heavens were to fall, so would the Underworld." Zeabolos agreed with the logical statement.

"Don't underestimate God! Heaven is under his divine protection!" Uriel exclaimed. "But not even his almighty protection saved all of Heaven from being ruined. Of the Archangels, I am the only one alive, and a large part of God was consumed by that foul creature, who deserves eternal death for its transgressions... And so too has the Human World has vanished, likely by that very same abomination."

"The Human World, destroyed!?" Baphomet cried. "Impossible!"

"It is true. God has been severely drained by that monster's assault." Uriel sighed. "It will take another few thousand years, before his form can be recreated to guide us all. If the Underworld were to fall, there would be no more Cores to support the dimension, and all will collapse with it."

Everyone gasped, as even Ruche was shocked by the fact, despite her cold nature towards the other realms.

"So I am brought here to tell you this: In order to save this dimension, the being who took the Heaven and the Human World, it must be destroyed no matter what!" Uriel continued. "This is the will of God himself! Heed my words!"

"That is not how you request someone, young man." Apollo scolded the angel. "If you were to tell someone to do something, you at least say 'please'."

"B-Be quiet! It is already in utmost shame that I am forced to stoop so low as to plead and beg to the Fallen Ones to fight that thing!" Uriel replied back. "Anyway, if you're humans, how did you manage to escape the Human World before it was destroyed?"

"That even I do not know, angel." Zeabolos answered the question. "They are from another dimension entirely, and they are aware of Trillion's existence."

"So that thing is Trillion..." Uriel muttered. "Either way, you are our last hope, as much as it pains me to say it."

Zeabolos was about to laugh in mockery, before he then noticed Prometheus coming up, and stopping him.

"Just let it be, Great Overlord." Prometheus said. "He is swallowing his pride by the sounds of it, so you shouldn't mock him for trying to restrain himself."

"...Very well, he is merely a grunt within Heaven's ranks." Zeabolos answered back. 'There is no reason for me to get emotional over the words of a grunt like him."

"I AM NOT A GRUNT-" Uriel tried to shout back in response, before he coughed again.

"It is quite disgracing that you are left with pain with any hope of easing nor removing it?" Zeabolos smirked. "Quite amusing, since it was your God that cast us out, and sullied our name. I find it ironic and amusing you are in suffering."

"After all my pleading, you still try to disgrace me, especially in front of humans!?" Uriel cried.

"That is if you believe it so. I was going to destroy Trillion regardless if it was your God's orders or not." Zeabolos responded back. "Let Him know that once Trillion is defeated and we have all healed, we will march with the Fallen Ones to Heaven, in order to snuff out God's light!"

"Arrogant indeed." Uriel replied. "And know that, once Trillion is vanquished, I, Uriel, will too lead our forces, in the name of God, to send out all further into the dark abyss you call the Underworld!"

Uriel then coughed again, as this fit was stronger than the rest, as he was rendered to falling on his knees as Elma immediately lifted him up.

"I don't need your sympathy from you, Great Overlord, or the Fallen Ones!" Uriel coughed back. "And I will find a way to make the humans here see the light!"

"You seem to still be hurt too much." Elma said. "Let me show you to your room, Mr Uriel."

"Th-Thank you..." Uriel stuttered, as he leaned slightly on her shoulder. "Would you mind if I leaned on you?"

"Try that, and I'll instead tear your worthless wings, opportunistic angel!" Zeabolos fumed.

"Curse you, Fallen One!" Uriel replied, before then being escorted back to his room by Elma.

"What a pathetic cherub." Ashmedia frowned. "He doesn't even look like he's worth even trying to seduce, like the rest of the angels."

"Well, he's a eyesore of a twerp!" Ruche roared. "We should tear his wings out and impale him now!"

"No, we need him to send the message to God that we have defeated Trillion. We shall tolerate him." Zeabolos denied Ruche's threat.

* * *

 _Inside Faust's lab..._

Faust immediately woke up in her bed, as she saw that Pangu was holding a cup of water in front of her.

"Drink." Pangu instructed her.

Faust immediately took the item, as she refreshed herself drinking it.

"I take it that your worst fears have come true, haven't they?" Pangu replied, as he slid his mask off. "It seems that the hope of preventing losses is getting farther and harder to reach for..."

"I just... How... How did Trillion ever know that I was watching it all the time? I have never seen it ever enter any of the two forms we have witnessed, let alone be able to demonstrate sentience and intelligence?" Faust spoke to him. "It's just... I feel like I remember something."

"So have I known. It seems that judging by the words..." Pangu answered back. "It seems that Trillion is..."

Faust only nodded, as she has went back to her stoic persona. "Yes..."

"She is the former Overlord of Gluttony."


	10. Chapter 9: Archer and Demon Part 1

Chapter 9: The Flirtful Archer and the Lustful Demon Part I

* * *

 _Among the halls of the Underworld Castle..._

Pangu and Apollo were talking to each other, as they were discussing something.

"So, you think that I should be the next co-candidate?" Apollo asked, as he stroked his hair with a bit of worry. "Although I love to do so, you told me that I should be careful when dealing with people who have personality types like Ruche, who is a little introverted and prideful towards others, and Ashmedia, who seems to be much more lustful than I expected, so much that even I'm afraid of even trying to flirt with her if she is so openly suggestive about it..."

"Sorry, Apollo, but you're going to have to, to quote 'take one for the team'." Pangu calmly answered back. "It means that you're going to have to bear with her. Besides, what's so regretful about Ashmedia? She seems to be pretty fine to be with you. I don't sense much hidden intentions, except to get you in her bed. Not so fun to be in the other shoe, when you're dealing with a lust-crazed woman of great beauty."

"Even so, I can't enjoy being with people like her. I may be a flirt, but even I draw lines when it comes to trying to arouse certain people." Apollo replied, as he shook his head."If she was less... sexual in her statements, then maybe I might see a chance to make love with her through a slow and growing relationship. But... She's the kind of person who wants a one-sided relationship, and it's obvious from the look in her eyes."

"Too bad you aren't given the choice." Pangu sighed. "Because-"

A goblin soldier approached them, as he knelt before the two Unmei Force members.

"Report! Great Overlord wishes for you two to arrive at court, to discuss the matters about partner selection for the next candidate." The soldier spoke. "I will take my leave."

"Do so." Pangu answered back respectfully, as the soldier got up and returned to his duties.

"I guess that I'll need to know who my companion is going to be?" Apollo asked, as he sighed. "There's not much that I can do with either of them. Let's hope that it isn't as bad as I thought."

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Zeabolos was sitting on his throne with Faust by his side, as the two summoned men approached the demon ruler.

"I see that you have come as soon as you were notified, Pangu and Apollo?" Zeabolos asked.

"We have." Pangu replied, as Apollo knelt down in respect.

"I will be honoured to assist the next candidate, no matter whoever you task to my protection." Apollo boldly added. "Not another of our precious Overlord will suffer at Trillion's hand as long as I stand."

"I see your dedication." Zeabolos acknowledged Apollo's words, before he then wore a pitying expression. "Unfortunately, it is not I who requested your presence here. It seems that Ashmedia seems to have her eye on you, and that's not a good thing for you, if you're any less than a demon. She has personally requested that you will be her companion."

"WHAT!?" Apollo cried in shock. "This... This is... preposterous!"

"Oh, come now, little Apollo." Ashmedia's voice teased. "There's no need to hide your own interests in women. I can sense and even smell it over you. Since you love to flirt, then why not flirt with me?"

Ashmedia then came in, as she was smiling quite affectionately, as she approached Apollo, and cupped his chin with her right hand, as she gave him a peck on his cheek, before the blue-haired archer blushed deeply, as she then turned to Pangu. "Any objections?" Ashmedia asked him with a slightly more serious tone.

"None for now." Pangu replied. "Although I have to remind you that we are not your servants, but your companions in equality. I ask that you respect Apollo's individuality and privacy, and that you don't try to seduce him. He's not going to be a permanent addition here, so don't bother trying to sway him to stay. Besides, he's not of demonic lineage like you, and birthing with his bloodline would produce... problems."

"Hmph. You take the fun away from all of this, Pangu." Ashmedia snorted, a little annoyed, as she released Apollo's chin, as he was still trembling, trying to comprehend what just happened and retain his composure. "My eyes are set only on Zeabolos and only Zeabolos for now. And yes, I don't plan on courting him, whether in a forceful manner or not. But, that doesn't mean you'll accuse me if I only teased and played with him for a few moments, right?"

Pangu shook his head to prove her point. "Exactly." Ashmedia replied. "Anyway, my little blue-bird, I'll be seeing you in the arena. I can't have you dragging me down if you're going to impress me, hm? Ta-ta."

Ashmedia then left, as Apollo finally manages to get his mind together, as he sighed deeply.

"Oh, how I wished that I never signed up to join your mission..." Apollo sighed, depressed by the cruel reality he must face. "I was happy enough to be right at our homeland, and continue trying to flirt with girls and amuse them a little. But now I'm in a situation where I'm stuck with a seductress who could possibly make me get her into my pants with a few sweet words and some magic..."

"Well, you did only come with us, only because you have a responsibility to assist Dracodeus, as her personal archer general." Pangu listed off. "And that you wanted to find a girl that's your type and good to marry. Either way, you're still going be a virgin for a while, so relax, and enjoy having a woman that actually is interested in you for once. I'm going to check up on my other members."

Pangu then snapped his fingers, as he fell through one of his created portals, leaving Apollo in the throne room with only Zeabolos.

"Yeah, I guess he made sense." Apollo stated to himself, as he smiled a little. "It's a change of pace, and I'm still ready to be taken by the right person, because I am a- Wait."

Apollo then realised the key sentence in Pangu's words, regarding that he was still going to be a virgin.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAGA DO YOU MEAN I'M STILL GOING TO BE A VIRGIN!?" Apollo burst out with a furious expression. "PANGU!"

Apollo then stomped out of the room, as he was mumbling curses under his breath, as Zeabolos was slightly amused by the antics he just seen.

 _And I'm getting more and more curious about their origins._ Zeabolos thought to himself.

* * *

 _A few days later, in the arena..._

Apollo was wielding his longbow with little difficulty, as he let arrow after arrow fly with little time in his reloading, as each and every arrow struck true to the very centre of the vital spots of most of the moving enemy targets, as they were all shot with perfect accuracy.

"Nicely done, Apollo! Ya got good hands with that mind of yours!" Ergo complimented the archer.

"Many thanks, Ergo, but it is only responsibility that I prove myself useful." Apollo replied, as he thought about something. _Say... I think she actually considered Pangu's words back then. I'm getting less and less flak from her lustful attitude. Maybe there's a chance she might understand my situation?_

"Okay, missy. Time to review!" Ergo told Ashmedia, referring to the giant target in front of her, with a large red area painted on a certain spot. "Aim for the target, just like I taught you."

"Fine. I'll break it into itty-bitty pieces~!" Ashmedia chortled, as she raised a hand, summoning a small flying cyclone that drilled through the giant target, as it left a hole twice the radius of the former red target area.

"Right on target. Excellent precision." Ragon commented on Ashmedia's attack. "Although I seem to see that Lady Ashmedia is favouring her accuracy over her power there."

"Come on, missy. You're more capable of power than that display before." Ergo asked her with a concerned tone. "Sure ya' ain't holding back?"

"Nonsense. Whether it is on the battlefield, or on the bedsheets, there is no value or fun if you do not give it everything you got." Ashmedia coldly replied. "I don't plan on holding back at all, nor do I intend to in the future."

"But however, when I saw you charge up that spell, you did hesitate for a moment, if only for a second." Apollo replied. "It's as if you're afraid of something related to your power."

"Hesitate? I'm scared of my own power?" Ashmedia pointed to herself, before she let out a peal of laughter. "Oh, dear Apollo, I don't have a single reason to hesitate at all, especially when there's a reason not to. I plan on giving Trillion its well-deserved punishment. And nothing will stop that, not even my own mentality!"

"Then try attacking again." Apollo replied. "I have to make sure that we aren't seeing things wrong."

"Sure. There!" Ashmedia replied, as she fired off a bolt of lightning at the target, as she did hesitate for a moment with the spell in her hand.

"I guess I was right after all." Apollo replied, shaking his head. "I saw that spell become a little smaller than it was supposed to be, before you fired it off. This... Are you sure you aren't unnerved by your own attacks and power, if that instinct causing this is deep down inside you?"

"Nervous? Why would I be-?" Ashmedia was about to say, before her smile faded away, as she grimaced. "Maybe it is... But why? Why am I frightened about the thought of missing the target?"

"...Maybe it's the thought that a single missed attack could be the end of the lives of anyone, including your other relatives and Zeabolos himself, as well as yourself." Apollo suggested. "But even so, you can't hold back. A attack that cannot penetrate would be a pointless attack, even it were to hit a vital spot on the target. You must be accurate and powerful, if you were to harm Trillion with all of your power. I can state that in my observations, that you have never missed a single target when you struck. Let your power flow forth, and then see if your fears are true or not."

"Right. Calm down... I'm going to punish Trillion with these two hands..." Ashmedia answered back, as she clenched both of her hands tightly, as they were being enveloped in magic. "I'm going to squeeze him... tear him... and rend its inside out, until every single drop of blood inside it has soiled the ground!"

They were soon covered by flames, as she cocked both of her hands back.

"Here I go! HRRRAAAHHH!" Ashmedia roared, as she threw her magic forward, as it caused a massive flame pillar to fire from her hands, and burn her target down to ashes, as she panted while laughed.

"To think that such reserves of energy were inside of her..." Ragon spoke with a awed tone. "I must thank you, Sir Apollo. You have helped greatly to unleash Ashmedia's full potential."

"Aah... This feeling... Intoxicating to say the least... To let my entire power run free..." Ashmedia smirked. "Why was I even holding back at all before? Never mind, it matters not. I can barely think straight after this feeling... And the pleasure coursing through my body... Apollo... Will you share it with me?"

"I must respectfully decline." Apollo replied. "I'm not ready to be taken into your beds yet, Lady Ashmedia."

"Heh heh, what a shame." Ashmedia responded back. "Well, it's not going to be all gone for a long time, so if you change your mind, there'll be enough for you."

Apollo only sighed deeply, as he shook his head.

* * *

 _A cycle later..._

Zeabolos was walking in the outer hallways of the castle, as he was carrying some more materials for Faust to research with.

"It seems that Faust is being more and more lively these days..." Zeabolos commented on the situation in the castle. "Has something before triggered her motivation to rise?"

He was soon halted by Ashmedia, who was followed by Apollo.

"Ah, there you are. I was looking for you." Ashmedia told the Great Overlord with a smile. "I have a little something to tell you."

"What is it, Ashmedia?" Zeabolos asked bluntly.

"Do you have any interest in gardening?" Ashmedia questioned back, as she pulled out a brown seed with cherubic wings on it. "Take a look at this. It's the seed from a tree in the Heavens, the Sephirot trees!"

"And?" Zeabolos asked, anticipating what Ashmedia was going to say.

"There's a legend that says those who pledge their love under the Sephirot will be bonded together forever." Ashmedia recounted the plant's legend. "It's so romantic, and once I plant it, and I gain your love, we'll do the pledge together!"

"I see... But where did you..." Zeabolos responded back, before his eyes widened. "Wait, you got that from the angel, did you?"

"Yes. He said he kept it this whole time as a charm as proof of his faith that he would one day meet the one he was destined for. Sappy, right?" Ashmedia chuckled. "He was heading off with a big dopey grin on his face to give it to Elma as a present. I just had to snatch it~"

"Wait, what!?" Apollo was equally shocked by the statement as Zeabolos was. "You... stole it!?"

"Of course, Apollo dear. We're Fallen Ones, remember? We aren't as nice and fair as the angels in the Heavens." Ashmedia replied.

"But... Ashmedia, you can't just do that for no reason! Even though I'd say Uriel has some puppy love for Elma..." Apollo scolded Ashmedia. "It's not nice to deny a man's love for a woman just like that! I do not enjoy being with people who toy with the feelings of others!"

"So, it's wrong to you?" Ashmedia frowned. "Well, I wasn't going to put it to waste... If I can plant it in the Underworld, we would have a tree of love all to ourselves."

"You make a fair point, Ashmedia. But I cannot agree with this kind of underhanded methods." Apollo answered back.

"To be honest, I am curious as to what kind of tree it will turn into." Zeabolos replied. "All right, we can plant it in the corner of the garden."

Apollo only sighed, as he turned to leave in a different direction.

"Where are you going, Apollo?" Zeabolos asked.

"Forgive me when I say this, Great Overlord, but I can't be with Ashmedia now..." Apollo replied in a polite tone. "I just can't stand how she could just cold-heartedly ruin someone's love like that. This is absolutely NOT like the usual teasing I do. She has gone too far. I will continue training on my own, so that I can work out these feelings of disgust and anger. Surely, I'll be ready when she comes back for me, and we'll be able to proceed as normal."

Apollo then walked away without another word, as Ashmedia seems to be sad about Apollo's leave.

"Again, what a shame..." Ashmedia sighed.

As he passed by, he noticed that Inaba was lecturing the purple bunny maid from Zeabolo's personal maid squad, as she was scolding the bunny girl as if she was a drill sergeant, as she had her mask off to reveal her red eyes, which seemed to be giving her partner harsh gazes.

"Don't ever let your meekness get in your way!" Inaba replied. "You are a maid of greatest honour, and you must always strive to be better. Apologizing when you've done enough is a sign of weakness. If you want to service your master, you must keep your focus and mind at the peak! Understood!?"

"Yes, Lady Inaba! I understand!" The bunny maid cried back, as she was cleaning up the hallway with a broom, as Inaba's words seemed to invigorate her to do better.

"Inaba?" Apollo asked. "What are you doing with this maid?"

"Ah, it's you, Apollo." Inaba replied. "As rabbit youkai, I could sense a lot of untapped potential in this maid. She is handled too delicately by others, and that resulted in her weakness from her meek attitude. I plan on removing that one weakness, and giving her motivation to do better. Forgive me if I'm being selfish here, but it is my responsibility to assist any of my kin, no matter which world they are from."

"Woah, you are one determined lady, Inaba." Apollo gaped in awe. "I can't believe that you're that eager to help someone. How long have you been doing this for her?"

"About 19 days." Inaba replied. "And I owe my growing success in developing her into a better person to the times I was taught to invoke discipline and focus among my own subordinates back then. Especially from that war."

Apollo didn't even reply to what Inaba said, as he just continued walking, as Inaba merely shrugged, as she continued to train the bunny maid herself.

* * *

 _A day later, inside Faust's laboratory..._

Faust recently arrived at the laboratory, as she found Ashmedia lounging on one of the chairs, as she was sighing deeply.

"Overlord Ashmedia? What are you doing in my lab exactly?" Faust asked.

"I don't feel so good..." Ashmedia groaned in melancholy. "Being scolded by dear Apollo... It really stings me, you know..."

"You have a weak heart and resistance to being rejected, it seems." Faust stoically noted.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm the Overlord of Lust here, Faust." Ashmedia coldly answered that statement. "The only reason I'm sulking, is because I've finally met a person other than Zeabolos who doesn't seem to be affected by my charms and actually has a dislike to me. It's a real damning thing for someone like me."

"Hm." Faust grunted, as she continued her research, ignoring Ashmedia.

Apollo then walks into the room, carrying a bottle of pink perfume, and some wine in his hands. "Faust, have you seen Ashmedia-" He was about to say, before he noticed Ashmedia. "Oh, so you're here."

"Come in, little Apollo~" Ashmedia replied, returning to her usual seductive tone.

"Hello, Ashmedia." Apollo answered back. "What are you doing in this room?"

"Oh, I'm merely hanging out in here for a while." Ashmedia stated back. "And with everyone being so deferent to me, it's just getting too much for me to handle. So I went to a place where I know definitely the unemotional Faust would be. With her here, it actually feels nice to be ignored for once, instead of being address here and there all the time."

"If it works for you, I don't care." Faust muttered, as she continued her research.

"Hah... If you wanted to be alone, why haven't you went to your bedroom? When I looked for you, it was the first place I went to." Apollo asked, curious about what her reasons for her choice of place to stay in currently.

"Apollo dear, you don't get it, do you? I didn't exactly say I wanted to be alone. I just simply wanted someone to listen to me, instead of trying to be courteous and respectful like I'm some queen." Ashmedia chuckled. "I used to hang out in Levia's room, but when I stayed in here, it just become so comfortable that I wound up staying in there for a while. Until she came in and kicked me out, saying that only the Great Overlord and her are allowed in here. And anyways, it's fun to see Faust experiment like a little scientist."

"It is?" Faust asked, raising her head and a eyebrow.

"Where else am I going to get a show, and someone who is actually thoroughly honest to tell what they think of me and my topics?" Ashmedia told her. "Only you, Faust."

"I... I see. It's not the worst thing in the world to have someone interested in my research." Faust replied, as she lowered her head, as she had a little bit of a blush on her face. "I don't normally get questioned by anyone but Pangu and Zeabolos."

"Such a research junkie!" Ashmedia exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what you'll come up with every time I come here from now on!"

Faust silently returned to her research, as she doesn't seem to have any more interest to continue the conversation.

"Ashmedia, could we head outside for a moment?" Apollo asked.

"Why, of course, dear Apollo." Ashmedia replied, as she rose to her feet.

They both left the room, as Apollo only sighed back.

"I have something to give you." Apollo replied. "Two things to be exact."

He then hands the perfume and wine bottle in his hands, as Ashmedia was surprised that she was receiving presents from Apollo.

"Gifts? For me, Apollo?" Ashmedia gasped in surprise, before she then went back to her seductive tongue. "Aw~ You shouldn't have! How did you know that I was going after this brand of perfume and some Midnight Death to get some more charm?"

"Well, in the free time we were away from each other... I managed to collect some gold as donation from the Underworld citizens." Apollo explained. "While I searched the stores for a proper gift for you, I managed to find these two things, which might suit you."

"Really? You have a good eye discerning these two things out of the many things you could give me." Ashmedia complimented Apollo. "But why exactly have you done this, when you said you had no intentions of flirting back to me."

"It's a apology gift for what happened before." Apollo answered back.

"Come again?" Ashmedia asked, confused by what he said.

"Look, I may be a little too affectionate with other women, always trying to seek others, but I am not exactly a person who would take advantage of women." Apollo replied. "I am a proper gentleman, if you know the term, and as that, it is my responsibility to treat all women equally, even those who may come off as undesirable and unfitting for me, as long it doesn't conflict with my inner ideals and morals. I have treated you poorly yesterday, when I left your side because of my own feelings. So I will make up for this offence by offering a gift in exchange for recognition of my apology."

"Apollo..." Ashmedia sighed, as she seems to be touched by Apollo's statement.

"To me, I seek to flirt with other women, because I wanted to see what their inner feelings and interests were." Apollo continued. "Although I may have been a little too blunt with it, it is the only way that I myself can seek to garner affection to see what a woman would be like. My flirting is never ever lecherous and sinister, for I merely seek love as a way to strengthen one's bond with someone. To me, over the days we've been together, you may be inconsiderate of the privacy and intentions of others, but most of the time, I see that you only do so, because you strive to be loved and gain someone who would understand you as a proper friend of lover. And that is why, I give you these gifts, so that I can amend for my mistakes, for misjudging you before."

"Apology accepted, dear." Ashmedia smiled, as she gave Apollo a small hug. "I never did hold it against you for what you said before. I found it quite cute that you didn't agree with it, but instead voiced your complaints. I like people who have a little fire of rebellion in their hearts."

"Heh." Apollo smiled.

"Come now, let us take a drink of the wine together." Ashmedia replied, as she was holding Apollo by the neck with her arm, as she was holding the bottle. "I like to see if the 196-proof wine is truly going to give me a real good feeling."

"Uh... Surely you won't try to do something we'll both regret, right?" Apollo asked, a little afraid of what may come.

"Oh, silly man, there is nothing I'll regret." Ashmedia answered back. "And don't worry, the worst I'll do when I'm drunk is try to snuggle against you and try to smother you to death with my own body."

Apollo merely gulps, as he walks to what may be his certain doom.

* * *

 _In Ashmedia's bedroom..._

Ashmedia was chugging glass after glass of the Midnight Death, as her face was becoming more and more redder, as she seems to be enjoying the pleasure she felt from chugging down the alcohol, while Apollo only took a few sips, as he didn't dare to drink more, since he could taste the near-pure alcohol in it.

"Ah... It's been so long since I have had a 'Night Killer'..." Ashmedia slurred. "I've got a liver of steel, and I can still feel the warmth of it burning inside me. And It's been ages since I had sake that delicious. I want to give you more, but it seems that I have drunk it all... A shame..."

"You... You can have the rest of my glass." Apollo replied, a little worried about how drunk Ashmedia was.

"Thank you, Apollo dear." Ashmedia giggled, as she took his glass, and chugged it down in one gulp. "Now... where was I...?"

"Um... Drinking up alcohol?" Apollo asked, as he felt some dread as to what Ashmedia was going to do, as Ashmedia got up.

"You know what, I say that we do something else. Something much more... deserving for your good behaviour." Ashmedia spoke in a seductive tone, as she soon laid on her bed, as she pat the side of her bed. "You. Come here."

"Ashmedia!" Apollo cried out. "I can't do that! I'm not planning on trying to take each other's virginity like that! Besides, it's too early for us to do such a thing now!"

"Come on~ Don't be such a sour puss..." Ashmedia drawled. "I hardly ever offer this kind of freebie, you know! I know that you definitely want some companionship, and you eventually will need to find a way to get some pleasures. I'm ready for all kinds of naughtiness, as much as you want it!"

"I... I politely refuse such a generous request, even if it sounds like I'm being a heartless jerk here." Apollo replied. "I must take my leave, before someone sees us and gets an misunderstanding."

"If you won't come down to me, then I'll bring you to me." Ashmedia sighed, as she grabbed Apollo, as the blue-haired archer tried to resist.

"Hey! Let me go! You can't touch someone of opposite gender like that!" Apollo cried out.

Ashmedia merely ignored Apollo's complaints, as she managed to pull him beside her.

"Now... Let the fun begin-" Ashmedia evilly laughed, before there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Ashmedia? May I bother you for the moment?" Baphomet called from the other side of the door.

"Baphomet is here!?" Apollo cried. "I cannot be seen doing such a action that will stain my reputation as a man of honour and restraint! Especially when the other Overlords will tear me apart if I am seen to be doing a suggestive act like this!"

"Mmm... How enticing." Ashmedia smirked.

"NOT THE TIME, ASHMEDIA!" Apollo cried, as he immediately pinned Ashmedia down, as he placed the covers over the two of them.

"That's strange. It's not normally the time for Lady Ashmedia to be asleep currently." Baphomet muttered. "Could it be... That harm has befallen her!? I cannot let harm reach her! Lady Ashmedia, forgive me, but I am now entering!"

"Yikes!" Ashmedia squawked. "Apollo... You..."

"Ssh... Be quiet..." Apollo whispered harshly. "You brought us into this kind of situation, so as a gentleman, I will bring you out with me safely. Just don't talk at all, please."

Baphomet then opened the door, as he saw the covers of the bed raised by a figure inside, as he seemed to give it a small look, as both of the occupants were straining to keep silent, before Baphomet merely left without another word, shutting the door behind them.

The moment the door was closed again, Apollo burst out of the bed, as he seemed to be panicking slightly.

"Oh, lords... What have I done!?" Apollo moaned. "I have tried to force myself onto a woman, even though it was for a just intention! Ashmedia, please forgive me!"

"A-Apollo... I... I..." Ashmedia tried to speak, as she was red all over on her face, and she seemed to be embarrassed of the previous events. "That... That was close, wasn't it?"

Apollo then came closer to Ashmedia. "Look, I had to do what I could. Please don't ever tell anyone about this, lest they misunderstand my actions as lecherous."

Ashmedia, however, merely shrinked away. "Eep! H-Hold on, back off a bit... please?" She whimpered.

Apollo was now confused, as to how Ashmedia's behaviour changed, from literally trying to arouse him into bedding with her, to being literally meek and squeamish from before.

"Ashmedia? What are you talking about? If you want me to back off..." Apollo asked, as he took a few steps back. "I'll do so. Calm down, and tell me what's the problem."

"I-It's the first time I ever went into bed beside someone..." Ashmedia answered the question.

"Ah... Just like me... You must be so used to trying to maintain a seductive and dominative appearance and personality to everyone, that you're not used to being taken in by someone else." Apollo summarised what he thought could be the reason Ashmedia was freaking out, as he then sighed in relief. "Good thing that you're finally sober."

"Is it bad that it's my first time?" Ashmedia shyly asked. "The way I present myself creates so many misunderstandings about myself, and this now is the real me... Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed? Never." Apollo smiled. "I'm in fact relieved that you have come clean with me, or else I might have literally went crazy with all of the sexual teasing you were pushing onto me."

"You're not?" Ashmedia asked.

"To be fair, I kind of consider the girls who are more of a 'diamond within the rock', than a 'pure diamond'." Apollo replied. "By those terms, I refers to girls who don't necessarily have a good appearance, but have the personality and hobbies of a proper beauty, and the other, girls who are even more dazzling than even normal beauties, but don't always have a lady's behaviour and manners down. I considered you to be like the latter, if only with the beauty, but I can see that you also share the trait of the first, of being quite honest and slow-going for yourself."

Ashmedia seems to be surprised by his words.

"You know, even if you were a little shy, it doesn't matter much to me." Apollo continued. "It's not always the beauty and apperance that can bring about your perfect partner, but also their inner feelings and personality that do so. I may have misjudged you, Ashmedia. Perhaps you wanted to keep this appearance, so that you would be the 'sexy and the unobtainable', and that no-one would dare to take advantage of you, since you're powerful and seductive, which is a deadly combination for women, but deep inside, you're still a woman trying to understand true love."

Apollo then shook his head.

"I guess we learned a lot of each other over these days." Apollo stated, as he stood up to leave. "I better leave you be. That little experience might have been a little too much for both of our hearts."

Apollo then opened the door, as Ashmedia called over to him. "Wait, I want to leave you with one more piece of advice." She said.

"And what is that?" Apollo asked, curious about her advice.

"Sometimes, the more shrewd and worldly a girl seems, the more pure and young at heart she actually is~" Ashmedia teased. "Better keep an eye out if you want to find someone you'll love, Apollo."

"That's actually quite helping Ashmedia. I will remember that." Apollo answered back, as he left through the door.

Ashmedia merely flopped over, and fell asleep quite quickly, as she was going to try and burn off the alcohol in her by tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: The Archer and Demon

Chapter 10: The Flirtful Archer and the Lustful Demon Part II

* * *

 _In the streets of the Underworld's capital..._

The streets were bustling with various kinds of monsters, from the common imp, to the rarer draconian, to the skeletal.

Prometheus walks out of the city's blacksmith, as the door is pushed open with the jingle of a bell, as he was wielding a longsword with dark-red grips, and flame engravings across the blade, as he was seen off by the purple-haired gnome in orange garbs and a large hammer in her hand.

"Thanks for coming! I'm sure your blade will be useful for a while!" The blacksmith called out to him. "And you better not get some other amateur to freshen up this blade, I don't want my handiwork with it sullied by some clumsy handwork!"

"I thank you very much, madam, for the services." Prometheus replied, as he then continued down the street.

The blacksmith only smiled, as she then closed her door to continue her work.

When Prometheus was walking down to the street that would take him to the castle, he noticed the sound of a stampede of footsteps coming his way.

"What is happening?" Prometheus asked, as he turned, and he was surprised by what he saw.

Apollo was being chased by various types of girls, most of which seemed to be of the seductive and beauty-focused kind, as the archer was running like crazy, with a expression of a man being marked for death in a city of assassins and head-hunters.

"Oh Naga, OH NAGA!" Apollo swore frantically.

"Marry me, you lush-haired gentleman!" A succubus within the group cried out. "I promise that I'll give you a good time in a bed!"

"We can make baby slimies together!" A female pink slime girl yelled. "With your looks and my endowments, they'll be the most beautiful ones in the entire Underworld!"

"I promise to be gentle with you!" A female wolf-kin begged. "Please don't leave me, all of the other males in my race are stuck-up snobs, and you're so generous and caring to me! I can't let you go, after all the happiness you have brought me!"

Prometheus, knowing that things may get quite messy if he doesn't solve them, immediately moved to a alley-way, and beckoned to Apollo.

"Over here, Apollo!" Prometheus shouted to him, as the archer saw the brown-haired youngster.

Apollo immediately sprinted, as he immediately dived into the same alley-way, before he then immediately jumped right into the nearest hiding spot, which seemed to be a large cardboard box.

As soon as Apollo hid himself as properly as he could in the time, sealing the box from inside it, and Prometheus using a used string of tape to seal the top for a more convincing disguise, one of the girls made their way into the alley-way, a yellow anthromorphic kitsune wearing a shrine-maiden's dress.

"Where art my loved one?" She spoke in poetic dialogue. "I seeketh his love, for his love for me is fated to be!"

"Uh, madame... I don't think he is here." Prometheus replied, as he pointed at the box. "Only this box. I doubt that he would dare to run into such a unsightful place, wouldn't he?"

"I... I suppose thou art right." The kitsune maiden sighed in disappointment. "Then I bid thee adieu and thank thee for your help."

She then left, as the crowd of girls passed by the alley, and Apollo immediately pushed against the top of the box.

Prometheus then approached him, and cut open the box, as Apollo sprung out, gasping for air.

"Oh, thanks goodness..." Apollo huffed. "It worked... I'm saved. Thank you, Prometheus, thank you very much..."

"Alright, what did you do this time?" Prometheus asked.

"Just my typical flirting routine... I wanted to see what kind of hearts I could tug here, but I think I tugged one too many..." Apollo replied. "One girl caught the attention of another, and that girl got another girl, and it became a snowball of affection, until it has accumulated into this avalanche of women... How I feel so glad that the girls back there aren't easily aroused by words..."

Prometheus remained silent, as he did want to give Apollo some time to catch his breath and get his mind together.

"Suddenly, Ashmedia doesn't seem so bad after all..." Apollo stated.

"Ashmedia? Didn't you avoid her like the plague back then?" Prometheus asked. "Why would you change your mind about her?"

"That's best left untold. She told me a secret." Apollo shook his head. "And I intend to keep my word to ensure it doesn't spread..."

Prometheus is only confused by the statement, as Apollo turned to leave.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Apollo was walking in the halls of the castle, as he spotting Uriel sighing, as the young archangel was leaning against the wall, holding a box of sweets, wrapped inside a large pink box in the shape of a heart with horns.

"Hey, Uriel, what's with the deep sigh?" Apollo asked. "Surely Elma has not been so harsh in refusing your advances?"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter to you, demon's servant..." Uriel huffed, as he averted his gaze from Apollo. "I have no interest in talking with a slave of that lustful demoness, Ashmedia."

"No need to be that rude." Apollo frowned. "But I do care about it. After all, you've at least got someone who isn't hounding you down to lay you in bed beside her. Elma's a shy girl, but I think in time, your bond with her will grow. And by the looks of it, Elma has brought you the candies that she has created for herself? Have you tried some of them?"

"...Yes..." Uriel spoke after pausing for a while, as he seemed to be a little flustered.

"I know it tastes good, and I'm sure you appreciate the love and dedication she put in it. Have you given her your compliments?" Apollo questioned him.

"Of course they tasted good, and I did thank her very much for the candy... Why do you care?" Uriel answered back.

"Just wanted to know if you were getting along fine with her. In this place where you live amongst your worst enemies... A friend and someone who regards you as one is something you should appreciate." Apollo explained himself, as he then moved a bit closer. "And you didn't try to be too hasty in trying to earn her hand in engagement, nor have you tried to seek to personally use her for your own desires?"

"H-How dare you!? I am an archangel, the ultimate symbol of light and purity! There is no way that I would do acts that would stoop so low for me to be alike these monstrous and vile demons!" Uriel fumed, as he clutched the candy box to his chest. "Why would a human like you would work amongst the Fallen Ones? Do you not know what they do to your kin!?"

"So far, I haven't seen evidence that they're as bad as you seem to rant about. They might be a little reckless and anarchic in their behaviours, but other than that, they're mostly like humans. It's kinda how the chaotic nature of the Fallen Ones balances out the morality compass with the orderly alignment of the angels." Apollo stated. "Perhaps you angels are a little too obsessive in trying to make things right, but I don't judge out by that. By the way, why exactly have you become love-struck with Elma? It is much like a certain tale that my friend has told me, regarding lovers split amongst two clans in war, and their fate was heart-breaking. I am worried you might fall with her into the same fate, if your love is merely blind."

"Elma... I mean, Lady Elma... She..." Uriel blushed. "She treated with such kindness, and she had a kind appearance, and a much more fairer and calmer aura around herself. If I didn't see that she was that wretched Great Overlord's relative, I would have merely believed she was a exiled angel from God, for which I would have done all I can to bring her back to the light and return to her homelands, the Heavens. If she is seen as a demon, then I am no more than a fallen angel. For this kind of person, I would even come to turn my back to God, if it were to grant me her love and a happy life as a mortal with her. To me, she is not a demon, but a poor misguided lady who seeks the love and care of someone powerful and kind enough to care for her. I would do all I could to prove this to her, no matter who gets in my way."

"I see that your love runs deeper than anyone thinks it is." Apollo smiled, as he respected Uriel's devotion to his desire to love Elma. "In that case, I might actually find a way to help you, if I could. Perhaps... You might have to seek a way to understand what is stopping her from returning your love to her? I can tell you that it's mostly not her relatives that is stopping her."

"Truly!? Then what is?" Uriel asked frantically.

"That's the thing. I haven't made any moves to that girl, so I can't know much about her just by observing her with the Great Overlord." Apollo shook his head and frowned.

"Tch..." Uriel replied. "So much for your help. It is as much help, as what remains of Heaven's former beauty after that vile Trillion tore it apart..."

"There, there. In time, the Heavens might return. After all, I remember you saying that the Heavens will recover, so long as your God exists. And once He recovers, it might be in time for when you finally earn her love back!" Apollo said, to try and cheer the angel up.

Uriel seems to smile, as he then moved forward.

"Thank you, Apollo. Perhaps, you are not as foul as you seem in your first impressions." Uriel replied. "I might actually come to see whether you are merely working with the Fallen Ones for the sake of defeating Trillion, and saving all of the realms..."

"You're welcome, Uriel." Apollo replied. "Remember, keep an eye out for what interests and hinders Elma. Perhaps then you might succeed in gaining her love."

Uriel then smiled, as he left the halls, and Apollo then remembered something.

"Ah crap... I'm going to be late in meeting up with Ashmedia, am I?" Apollo cursed, before he then broke into a sprint. "Then I gotta make up by getting there as fast I can to let her wait as little as possible."

* * *

 _In the hot-springs..._

Apollo immediately sprinted into the hot-springs, having taken off all of his clothes, except for his towel, that was wrapped around his waist, as he looked around.

"Ah. Ashmedia hasn't arrived yet? Perhaps I wasn't taking as much time as I thought..." Apollo said.

He then dipped himself into a hot-springs, as he let out a few sighs of relief, as he closed his eyes to relax.

"After all of the work I have done for Ashmedia... It feels so gratifying to finally take a rest from her..." Apollo muttered under his breath.

He then heard someone dip themselves into the pool, as he let out a confused grunt, as he opened his eyes.

"Oh my~ You're such a naughty archer, aren't you, little Apollo?" Ashmedia's voice rang.

"A-Ashmedia!?" Apollo cried out, as the surrounding steam in front of him, evaporated to give him a clear view of Ashmedia's bare body, as she was bent over, as her pink hair was parted to reveal both of her eyes, as her right eye was closed with the crest of her sin over it. "You have a tattoo over your right eye?"

"Oh my, aren't you a player? Peeking into a fine lady's bath. Heh heh~" Ashmedia replied, as she then stood back up. "And that tattoo you speak of is my personal crest, the symbolisation of the sin I represent: Lust."

"L-Lust!? Wait, Pangu didn't tell me all of this!? So all this time, I've been working with the anthropomorphization of lust itself!?" Apollo squawked, as he fell back and placed a hand over his face in embarrassment. "Oh dear, and here I thought you were the more saner one of the female populations here. At least you have some restraint..."

"Oh, you met other demons?" Ashmedia asked, before she chuckled evilly. "I never thought you were quite the naughty person, Apollo dear. Tell me, did they all wish to try and get you in their beds like I did?"

"About half of them." Apollo admitted with a slight blush. "And I wanted nothing to do with that kind of action. I am a flirt, and that means that I'm not taking any requests of intercourse or anything related, until its from a person that will desire a relationship that will blossom both ways. So far... I have found none, and only those who want to use me for their pleasures. It's unnerving to say the least, although I still pity their need for a man's love and fertility to make them satisfied."

"Oh my... That's quite deep of you." Ashmedia gasped a little. "And I forgot to mention this, we also have a audience."

"A audience? But it's only just me." Apollo answered back, before he turned around, as he saw a group of goblin soldiers ogling Ashmedia's naked figure from the other side of the misty steam.

"Aaaggh... L-Lady Ashmedia's..." A soldier spoke, as his face was as red as a tomato, before he then fell backwards and fainted, muttering the last words in a slur. ".. breastestestest..."

"R-rear butt... Her rear... butttttt..." Another soldier cooed, as he nose-bled with such density compared to his small size, that he immediately lost conscious from the sheer blood loss.

"What the!? Who permitted your entries!? And for such a perverted act!?" Apollo spoke with righteous fury, as he got up, wrapped his waist with the towel to cover himself, and collecting the bow and arrow he had hidden behind a boulder, as he shot at them with no mercy. "Out! OUT! You will be duly punished for this kind of lewd insubordination, soldiers!"

After the soldiers ran away, white from fear of the master archer sniping them with close-calls and threats, Apollo immediately placed his bow down, and dipped himself back into the hot spring, to be met by a awed Ashmedia.

"How... How did you?" Ashmedia blurted out.

"A good archer is always prepared for battle, no matter where he is." Apollo replied. "I placed a spare bow in the hot-springs area, in case a unsavoury situation has come up. And it seems I finally had one now, to use it. Would be a waste to leave about a tenth of my arrow supply behind for nothing."

"Oooh... You are quite the gentleman, Apollo. It makes me desire you all the more." Ashmedia teased.

"Then, just enjoy the springs for now. I'm not interested in indulging you." Apollo replied, as he placed the towel over his eyes to take a small nap. "And don't bother me. I might actually accidentally use my combative reflexes to harm you, and I don't want such a situation to happen, much less for me to explain it to the Great Overlord."

Apollo immediately fell asleep, as Ashmedia merely pouted at the audacity of Apollo ignoring her advances.

"I swear... You do have times where you are just so annoying." Ashmedia grumbled, before she then began to pose in the bath. "Oh well, let's see if he's actually telling the truth. Because if he's aroused by my posing, then I'll know that he's lying."

Ashmedia then continued to practice seductive poses, as Apollo seems to be undisturbed by her 'work'.

* * *

 _In the graveyard of the castle..._

As the blue and red graves of both the fallen Levia and Mammon were added beside the existing graves, Apollo took a visit, to see if he would be able to see his friends in mourning of their companion.

However, when he arrived, he found that there was no-one here, yet it was due to the fact that they have already done their work and left before he was even here.

On Mammon's grave, he saw that there was now the same amulets that Yoku stuck onto Levia's, now decorated hers, with the addition of some treasures being laid in front of the tombstone, with a golden chalice, a few golden rare coins and a pearl necklace.

"I see that Yoku has made her gift already..." Apollo commented on what he saw. "It's quite fitting, considering how their relations began... They were best buddies, stuck together by their combined love of treasure and gold. And I wonder if Mammon's time with Yoku has changed either of them?"

He then heard footsteps, as he saw a saddened Ashmedia passing by.

"Ashmedia?" Apollo asked softly, as the pink-haired Overlord turned to him.

"Ah, Apollo..." Ashmedia replied, having reverted back to her true personality, the more shy and personal one, her voice teeming with worry. "What a coincidence... We met here, of all places... Have you come to mourn over the death of the Overlords."

"I... I'm not here mainly for that. I'm mostly here to ensure that the graves of the fallen are rightfully taken care of and respected by their partners." Apollo answered back, as he then bit his lip. "And I'm barely trying to stop myself from imagining when you will be added to the graves..."

"I see... I came here to visit the other Overlords, the close companions that I have lost." Ashmedia replied, as she sighed. "To be fair, I do miss them a lot. I miss how Perpell would brighten up the atmosphere of the place with her constant cheerful banter, how Levia would prove and speak of her eternal love and devotion to Zeabolos, and even Mammon, despite her haughty and arrogant nature to state her latest findings, actually gave me something I could enjoy..."

Apollo only nodded in silence.

"I even wanted to see the time when Mammon would take me to the slums where she fought her way up into the position of Overlord." Ashmedia continued, as her expression became more saddened as she talked. "I wished for the time where Perpell would give me a new kind of candy that would bring me the pleasure I so desire... And Levia... Every time I drunk wine with her, it was refreshing to see her blush and burst every time I teased her a little too far. I wanted to give Astaroth a little reminder of the fact that he isn't the all-mighty and powerful general he was, but now... None of them are possible..."

"I feel sorry for Zeabolos. He tried his best to combine the support from us, and the support from the entirety of the Underworld to bolster their efforts to fight." Apollo added, as he spoke in a tone of sympathy. "Even if they did die fighting Trillion, they did minimise the damage dealt to the Underworld, and so, their sacrifice saved many more lives than what could be counted."

"...That is true. Even so, I can't bear to see him stew in self-pity and anger, distracting himself from the wounds in his heart that makes him so pathetic compared to before this all happened." Ashmedia sighed. "A real masochistic person he has become... He's so willing to blame himself for everything he has witnessed. But he must remember that we fought on our own volition, and for the cause of saving the Underworld, even at the cost of our lives."

"Even yours?" Apollo asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes." Ashmedia replied. "To defeat Mammon so easily, despite her exhaustion, Trillion has truly become quite powerful. I may be afraid of dying a improper death, but leaving others to take the same fate leaves a ill taste in my mouth. It may be a dire prediction, but perhaps it will only until every Overlord has sacrificed their lives, that Trillion can be truly defeated."

"...Then I will do my best to protect you, if I can. I have seen lovers being torn apart in wars, and friends killing each other for the sake of their own ideals." Apollo spoke in a determined tone. "If you are going to use your life to bring Trillion to its knees, then I will ensure that you will not be alone in the fight."

"Ah... Thank you, Apollo dear." Ashmedia replied, as she smiled a little at his oath, before she then approached Apollo, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Consider this a little reward for sticking with me for so long."

Instead of being flustered as he would be by this act, Apollo merely smiled as well. "Well, it's been so long since I received a kiss from anyone." Apollo answered backed. "Alright, we should get back to training. After all, you have to be at your peak for your last stand."

They soon left the graveyard, as they prepared for the next coming of Trillion.

* * *

 _The day of Trillion's awakening, at the last section of Hell's Gate..._

Apollo and Ashmedia arrived at the area, where they saw that most of the Hell's Gate land was already destroyed or consumed by Trillion, as there was little land left, except for a few faraway island created from what specks of earth and rock Trillion has not devoured. No longer did the great Gate of Hell, that was the symbol of the land, exist, for it was crushed to oblivion.

"Goodness... It seems that Trillion has made up for all the damage we have done to it by taking out as much land as we damaged it." Apollo replied. "It is by luck that this first layer of the Underworld is scarcely inhabited by others."

"Even so, I cannot imagine the terror and despair that the citizens here have felt." Ashmedia replied with a steely tone, as she scowled. "Tch... Just imagining it makes me feel all the less pleasured by my natural desires. It turns my stomach, to say the least."

The Agent soon appears, as he approached the archer and the seductive demoness.

"YOU ARE FINALLY HERE, CHILD OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND HUMAN SERVANT." The Agent rumbled.

"Heh heh, it's been a long time since we met. I'm happy to see you again, my dear little boy." Ashmedia chuckled, before her expression returned to being serious. "But I'm so sorry, I'm only thinking of eviscerating Trillion's insides now."

"FUTILITY. YOU ARE FAR FROM ABLE TO FACE MY MASTER." The Agent denied.

"Oh my, don't be jealous. I'll be facing you after Trillion, little boy~" Ashmedia teased, before she then grinned evilly. "Fear! Despair! Acceptance of your death! Just thinking of what I'm going to do is making me warm and tingly inside! I want to rip that trash out and spill out its insides!"

The Agent the prepared to teleport out. "MAY YOU FEEL FEAR UNTIL YOUR VERY DEATH THEN." The Agent mocked them, before disappearing.

Trillion was seen approaching them at fast speeds, as she had her fork and knife at the ready.

"Ah, fresh meat at last!" Trillion cried out. "Welcome to the feast, morsel!"

"Ah, now then. Let's get started, shall we?" Ashmedia replied, as she summoned her weapon, the twin spears Iccu and Succu, as they were twin spears, respectively in the shape of the Mars and Venus symbols respectively, with blue lines on Iccu and red ones on Succu, as their eyes were the same colour as their lines. "Let dear Sister take care of you."

"You do not fool me with your true form, Trillion!" Apollo shouted, as he drew his longbow. "You are not a maiden, but a monster of neither heart nor soul. I will slay you here and protect the innocent under my care with this very bow!"

"Aw, how cute..." Trillion drawled. "It makes destroying you all the easier!"

She then thrust a hand out, as her knife disappeared, and four copies appeared, in a X-formation above them, before then throwing her hand down, as the knives flew into the ground, cutting a large hole in the size of their formation, as Ashmedia and Apollo immediately dodged to the sides, as Trillion took back her knife.

"Tch... Stay still, you slippery snacks!" Trillion cursed.

Apollo responded back, by firing off a few arrows from his bow, as they slammed onto Trillion, damaging her body slightly.

"How... How did you!?" Trillion roared, as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't think that I'm some regular bow-man." Apollo replied back. "You face Apollo, the king of the light and the bow! It'll take more than your armour to resist the point of these arrows."

"Hehehe... You just made things more interesting." Trillion smiled back. "I'll be extra sure to ensure that you won't slip away like those before you!"

She then swiped her hand like a claw, as one of her Giant Form's hands appeared from a void-like gap, as it swiped at Apollo in a crescent arc, as the archer was forced backwards, as the claw whipped the air in front of him, reminding of him how close he was to the attack.

"You seem to have forgotten someone, Trillion!" Ashmedia roared, as she jumped from behind Trillion, with both of her spears at the ready. "And now you'll pay the price for it!"

"What-!?" Trillion cried, as she could barely turn around, as Trillion was staggered and damaged very slightly by her attack, but otherwise is unaffected.

However, she felt that she could feel the warm breeze of the Underworld touching upon her skin, especially around her chest and lower half.

Ashmedia then turned around, as she seems to be smug about what she has done, and Apollo was left with a gaping mouth at what he saw.

"What did you do!?" Trillion roared, before she then looked down, as her clothes and armour were mostly torn to shreds, leaving her pale skin exposed for all to see.

"Not so teasing, are you, Trillion?" Ashmedia taunted Trillion.

Trillion then looked at Ashmedia, before she then convulsed with rage and humiliation, as she gripped her fork and knife armaments so hard she could feel then bend and crack under her might strength.

"You... YOU...!" Trillion growled in increasing volume and rage, before she then finally burst in a scream so high-pitched and loud that it would scare even the most iron-willed of predators upon hearing it. "YOU FUCKING WHORE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS!? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OH SO GREATLY! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND SAVOUR DEVOURING YOU WHILE YOU STILL LIVE AND BREATHE, AS I SEE YOU DIE! IN FACT, I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU SO DESIRE, SOMETHING TO PENETRATE YOUR-"

She was then interrupted by a heavy arrow to the face, courtesy of Apollo.

"Language, it is unladylike to curse in such a manner." Apollo scolded the monster with a harsh tone.

Trillion immediately lost whatever restraint she had, as she roared like a wild beast, and threw various kind of attacks without any pause or rest, as her clones flew around erratically, affected by her loss of conscious, and so many of her fists and her Dragon Form maws were being unleashed around, that both of the attackers were forced to focus solely on dodging her fury, but also taking advantage of her downed guard and weakened state from her 'shredding' to deal massive damage to her.

As Trillion attacked, she changed her barrage of attacks to various thrusts and several barrage of summoned knifes to try and weaken both Apollo and Ashmedia, as the two of them were beginning to exhaust, as Apollo's hands were getting sore with all of the continuous shooting he has done.

"Damnit... Trillion truly is nigh unkillable by mere weapons." Apollo cursed. "Even with my enhanced bow, it does little more to damage her..."

He then notices that Trillion was charging at him, as he was left unable to dodge or block.

"DIE!" Trillion roared, as she drew back her knife, ready to cleave Apollo in two with a single blow.

Apollo immediately raised his bow, in a attempt to defend himself, as he steeled his guard for whatever blow was to come.

However, Apollo saw as Ashmedia immediately moved in front of him, as she took the entire length of the knife into her abdomen, as the blade-point pierced through her back, and Trillion was halted by the force of the defence, as Apollo's face paled.

"No..." Apollo wheezed.

Ashmedia then looked at Apollo, as her entire body was shaking with adrenaline and rage, as she forced a smile to him, as blood leaked from the tip of her mouth, as Trillion was enraged at her failed attempt to kill Apollo.

"Dear... You alright?" Ashmedia asked, breathing heavily to keep her voice steady. "Can't let you die just now, when the fun's just beginning~"

"Ashmedia... Why? Why would you do such a thing!?" Apollo cried out in sorrow. "I wouldn't be killed by such an attack! So why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Heh... Heh... I guess sometimes, love can make you do crazy things." Ashmedia answered back, before facing Trillion, as she gripped the knife with one of her hands, as she smirked. "Not bad, my cute monster... You're making me all hot inside...!"

"You... Why can't I draw this knife out of you!?" Trillion raged, as she tugged at her impaled knife with all of her might to release it, without any chance.

"Silly Trillion... You did say that you were going to penetrate me, didn't you?" Ashmedia taunted, as she slid closer, letting more of the knife slide into her, as she could barely keep her expression as it is with all of the pain coursing through her. "I'd say you done quite a good job at that."

She then drew Iccu and Succu, as she attacked Trillion point-blank with a relentless barrage of attacks.

"Oh, how I can't hold back my desire to tear you to pieces now!" Ashmedia replied, as her voice was more crazed than ever. "Being at the edge of death... It is so warm and cozy, the feeling of revenge and hatred! I'm going to tear your filthy body apart and watch as your insides spill out with the souls of the fallen Overlords!"

Trillion roared, as she tried to get Ashmedia off of her, only succeeding when she kicked Ashmedia off the blade, as she growled at how the demon's blood stained the blade greatly.

"My knife... I'll make you PAY for defiling it with you filthy blood!" Trillion cursed Ashmedia.

Ashmedia got up, as she was smirking. "Try... and make me." Ashmedia breathed.

Apollo immediately drew his bow, to try and stop Trillion from finishing Ashmedia, before she then saw that Ashmedia raised a hand.

"Don't... It's pointless to fight on for you... dear..." Ashmedia told him. "I'm already on my last legs, and I don't have any way to get back... But you... You're still alive and well enough to escape..."

"But I refuse to abandon you! As a man who will seek righteously the hearts of women, I will always give my best to support every lady I come across, even if they are villainous at times!" Apollo roared back with determination. "And you... Ashmedia... Even though you were not the kind of women that fits me, I considered you to be a proper lady, despite your falling. A flower so beautiful and sturdy does not deserve to die!"

Trillion was trying to shake the blood of her knife, visibly distracted.

"Is that so..." Ashmedia replied. "Then I'm sorry for what I'm going to do you, darling."

She then immediately raised a hand, as Apollo was confused at what she was doing, before purple thunder struck Apollo, shocking him down to the bone, as he is forced unconscious by the electrical assault, before he then fell down.

A moment passed, before Apollo was taken away by one of Pangu's purple portals, and Ashmedia noticed that Trillion has given up trying to cleanse the stains on her knife.

"Heh heh... I guess this is it for me..." Ashmedia chuckled dryly. "Everyone has placed their trust on me, and you're going feel its full brunt! Here's my final punishment to you, little girl! I will ensure you won't walk away without a scar!"

Ashmedia then drew Succu and Iccu, as she charged up a pink aura around her, as she then dashed towards Trillion, before the pale monster could react.

"THOUSAND PIERCER!" Ashmedia cried, as she attacked in such a speed, her strikes were blurred, and it seemed like that there were a thousand copies of her weapon striking at every inch of Trillion's body, as Trillion's body was battered all over, and slowly but surely, the blows drew blue blood from her, and her knife, after having been weakened by Ashmedia's demonic blood, finally gave in to the multitude of blows directed at it, and shattered immediately.

Ashmedia then cried with all of her power and rage left within her, as she immediately thrusted both of her short spears right into Trillion's chest, as the attack was filled with enough force to send Trillion flying across into the empty space of the island, as Ashmedia stood still for a moment.

"Hah hah... This feeling... It is truly the best feeling I can get... To die like this... I'm satisfied..." Ashmedia wheezed.

She then fell onto her back, as Iccu and Succu clattered onto the ground, and she was unable to get up anymore, as all she had left in her, was to keep her eyes open a little longer, to watch the skies of Hell's Gate.

"I guess... An ending like this, isn't so bad..." Ashmedia whispered quietly. "Trillion... You will die eventually... And when that day comes... I will... be truly satsified..."

Her blood began to pool, as she was losing the energy to keep her eyes open and speak.

"Urgh... So cold... So cold... The heat... Every bit of it... is going..." Ashmedia replied. "Is everyone watching? I lost... but I can die with no regrets... I only wished I could live longer... To see your smiles... To see you talk to me like friends..."

She then noticed that the cold embrace of death was approaching her, as her eyes were slowly shutting themselves.

"At least... The Sephirot is there... My love... stays with... it..." Ashmedia wheezed her last words.

Her eyes finally closed, as she finally died in a pool of her own blood, smiling.

Trillion immediately floated back onto the island, as she was injured all over, and staggering.

"Damn... Damn that bitch... How dare... How dare she!?" Trillion swore, as she immediately sat down. "Now... I have to recover for longer... Agent... Maybe I'll let you see your daughter at last... And let her die in your hands..."

She then closed her eyes, as she sunk into deep sleep.

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Ruche and Fegor were visibly disturbed by Ashmedia's death, as Cerberus only whined in sadness, Elma weeped silently for another loss in her 'family', and Zeabolos bowed his head in sorrow.

"Ashmedia... You fought well... Trillion is finally hurt... You may rest in peace for your brave sacrifice." Zeabolos intoned softly.

"It seems that Trillion can be hurt like any other being." Faust stated, as she seems to be a lot more relieved by the fact. "So that means that the more we hurt her, the more time she will need to recover for her next attack onto the Underworld."

"So it seems..." Pangu answered back. "And Apollo has been safely recovered. You hold no grudge that I cannot protect your Overlords, do you, Great Overlord Zeabolos?"

"...No. You have done well, Pangu. Although I am angered by the fact you are unable to save the Overlords, you have at least gave them a chance to make their sacrifices meaningful." Zeabolos replied. "My only regret is that the lives of the Overlord have to be forfeit in order to end Trillion's rampage."

Uriel silently watched, as his expression was neither prideful nor gleeful, as it was one of understanding.

"So I see that even Fallen Ones share love among each other..." Uriel said. "I once thought the Fallen Ones were crazed in their ways of causing deat h, that they don't care about death itself. But Ashmedia... She looked like she would laugh off death, but I see that even within her despair, she held a light of hope in her heart. How pathetic of me, for me to judge Fallen Ones as heartless and cruel... Perhaps... Fallen Ones and Angels aren't opposite in all means?'

Ruche was completely silent, as several tears were leaking from her eyes, as Faust turned to her.

"Ruche, you are the next candidate." Faust stated bluntly. "Are you prepared, in your current state?"

"What!? You implying I'm scared, after seeing this!?" Ruche retorted back, as she wiped the tears off her eyes. "Of course I'm next! It was in the order of the areas we ruled! Don't mock me! I'll beat Trillion myself, and then I'll be Great Overlord-"

The Agent crashed through the castle window once again, for an repeat of the first encounter with him, as his eyes were focused on Ruche.

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE RUNNING OUT OF PEOPLE AND TIME TO WASTE, GREAT OVERLORD." The Agent spoke. "I WILL IMPART YOU MERCY ONE LAST TIME. HAND OVER THE CORE BEFORE YOU LOSE ANY MORE LIVES. IN RETURN, A QUIET AND GENTLE DEATH AWAITS YOU ALL."

"Father..." Ruche whispered. "There's no mistaking his appearance..."

"Ruche!? Your father was killed by Trillion! What are you saying!?" Zeabolos burst out in shock.

"Actually, I would have to object to that fact, Zeabolos." Pangu replied. "On the contrary, this is exactly the very body of Astaroth before us, albeit slightly altered in Trillion's image."

"Pangu!? You would say that too!?" Zeabolos asked.

"And look at his way of speech and mannerisms! No matter how much has changed about him, I won't forget about him! NOT EVER!" Ruche cried out in sadness. "So why!? Why are you siding with Trillion!?"

"...I will not ask about this matter. I will instead seek to prove it, with the power of the Soul Grimoire." Faust said, before she pulled out the Soul Grimoire and activated it. "I have observed Astaroth's death myself, when I came to bring back Zeabolos from the dead. If he is truly the Agent before us, then his last moments will be seen. The souls I observe are recorded in this grimoire. Now then, Soul Grimoire, expose the Agent's soul to me!"

As the pages of the book flashed, they flipped themselves to a certain entry in the book, as it flashed, as everyone saw something familiar.

"Farewell... Please take care of my daughters and the Underworld..." Astaroth's voice rang out in their heads, as they witnessed his last moments.

Cerberus immediately barked like crazy, as if he confirmed the fact itself.

"Cerberus... So it's... true!?" Zeabolos cried. "So it's you, Astaroth!?"

The Agent was silent, as he kept his cold gaze on Zeabolos.

"Brother? The Agent? This isn't true, right?" Elma asked in denial of what she is hearing.

"To have merely that little of an memory... It seems that all but his last moments are wiped from his memory." Faust concluded. "Only a small portion of his soul is still there in him, and it is too weak to resist Trillion's influence. Perhaps she used his body to try and force the Underworld to surrender by using one of their leaders."

The Agent gasped suddenly, as his gaze seemed to have softened a little.

"It seems that the words have had some effect." Pangu noted. "But I doubt that he would suddenly turn back on his way to help us."

"What are you saying!?" Zeabolos roared, as he turned to the Agent. "Come back to us, Brother! We share the same blood! Come back to your family, Fegor, Elma, you and me! Ruche hasn't been the same since you have left us!"

"I AM THE AGENT. THE ONE WHO CARRIES THE WILL OF THE MASTER. THE MASTER, WHO SHALL BRING FORTH A NEW WORLD." The Agent stoically replied back. "THE FINAL NEGOTIATION HAS FAILED. CHILDREN OF THE UNDERWORLD, FALL IN DESPAIR AND WATCH AS YOUR WORLD ENDS. IF YOU FACE US AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND END YOUR LIFE MYSELF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."

The Agent then teleported out of the throne room, as Ruche fell onto her knees, as she was crying.

"Father, you fool! You simpleton!" Ruche cried out. "If you can't remember me, then there's no point of you coming back to me!"

"What the Agent has said... so that means that he will take Trillion's place this time." Faust stated. "It is not the optimal scenario, but we can use this time to prepare Ruche to fight against him."

"...Fine. I'm giving up my chance on Trillion." Ruche replied, as she returned to her usual composure. "I may be his daughter, but I refuse to let there be fighting between siblings. If my father, the one I loved, is no longer here, then I'll end this impostor with my own two hands! Got it!? And when I'm done with him, Trillion's next! And I'm going to be the better Great Overlord that everyone here will need!"

Ruche then turned Faust. "And Faust... Thank you for confirming that my father's soul resides within the Agent. I guess I'm doing him a favour by releasing him from this pathetic and misshapen piece of garbage of a body." Ruche said, in a grateful tone. "You knew my resolve to know the truth, and you did what you did to help confirm it, right?"

Faust only nods, as Ruche took the Ring of the Tyrant, which had appeared on Zeabolo's throne this time, as she took it on.

"Now look here! Now you see not a little girl, but the Overlord of Pride, Ruche!" She declared with a bold tone. "The daughter of the Overlord of Gloom, niece to the current Great Overlord and his soon-to-be-successor!"

Pangu gave a small clap in response, as Zeabolos smiled a little hearing that.


	12. Chapter 11: Royalty Part 1

Chapter 11: Royalty of the Highest Calibre Part 1

Answer to Guest: Not really. Pango and Pangu aren't exactly the same, except in name. You do know that Pangu is the name of the primoridal god of Chinese mythology, that created the heavens and earth. Leaves a lot to consider about why his name is as it is...

* * *

 _In the throne room, a few days later..._

Pangu soon enters the room, with Dracodeus behind him, as the latter seemed to be calm and collected, as she walked in a refined and formal manner, as they soon came close enough to the sitting Zeabolos to discuss with him.

"I see that you have returned, Pangu." Zeabolos greeted Pangu.

"Likewise." Pangu answered back. "I have already decided who Ruche's ideal training partner would be. That will be Dracodeus."

"I will do my best to help if I can." Dracodeus added. "I'm sure that I'll be able to get Ruche to accept my help."

"I wouldn't declare such things so suddenly, Dracodeus." Zeabolos frowned, as he placed his hands on his chin, clasped together. "Ruche tends to be stubborn when sticking with her opinions and her way of life."

"I am aware of that, and I have faced such people before. I am experienced to understand someone like her." The silver-haired lady replied back politely, "All I need is time, and I'm sure I'll be able to see what she really is inside of herself."

"You have all the time you need, until the next awakening of Trillion." Zeabolos bluntly stated. "Until then, you are free to do as you please, so long it will eventually benefit her."

"I will, Great Overlord." Dracodeus spoke back. "May I ask where she is currently?"

"She is most possibly in the castle arena training herself." Zeabolos answered back. "Otherwise, I am not quite sure where she would be, since her nature would make her quite eager to train as soon as she is able to."

"Then I will excuse myself then." Dracodeus bowed, before she then turned around, and walked out the throne room.

As the two remaining people in the room, Pangu and Zeabolos faced each other.

"Alright, Pangu. I can understand why you have paired specific members of your own company, to support the emotional health and the combative development of my Overlords." Zeabolos stated, as he gave Pangu a serious look. "I have known ever since I saw the bonds forged between them. They would eventually rival that of my own with them."

"I thank you for the compliment of my wise and tactful assistance, Great Overlord." Pangu responded back with a faint smile.

"But why exactly did you place Dracodeus with Ruche? She does not seem to be of royal lineage in her behaviour and attire." Zeabolos stated. "Ruche will be less likely to regard the words of someone who does not have a status that is equivalent or higher of her own, due to her own pride. Are you aware of this?"

"I am." Pangu replied back, as his smile faded. "But you're wrong on something. She IS of royal lineage. You just haven't found out which it is."

"Oh? Do tell me, what kind of lineage does she possess?" Zeabolos asked in curiosity, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's for her to tell. Even being with her for so long..." Pangu commented, before he then sighed. "...I still have yet to understand her completely."

* * *

 _In the castle arena..._

Ruche was standing quite still, as she used her own umbrella to bat away the iron chain balls that are being thrown at her, as she swung left and right, top and bottom, smashing the ball back to their owner, Ergo, who was trying to keep the balls coming at Ruche, as the purple-haired demoness only had a look of disinterest in her eyes.

"Now do you think I need to even bother dodging those steel balls?" Ruche asked in a arrogant manner. "As a servant, it is your duty to try and push me to my limits. And yet you are being easily defeated by the swing of my umbrella. Fitting for a pathetic servant of a weak Great Overlord."

"Missy, I haven't gotten warmed up enough to go at you more seriously..." Ergo replied back, with a sweat-drop on top of his head. "Just keep going, and I'll make it harder for you soon enough."

"You better! This stuff is a piece of cake! I want to prove that I'll do much better than the other Overlords!" Ruche exclaimed back, as she smashed another iron ball away from her.

Dracodeus came in, as she was looking around, and was intrigued by the sight of Ruche training with Ergo, as she was doing it with little effort.

"This actually reminds me back in those days, when I had the soldiers watch my companion train me in my youth..." Dracodeus recalled, with a smile. "I guess she's got a little bit in common with younger me, huh..."

Suddenly, she heard something flying towards her, as one of the iron balls that Ruche knocked away was approaching her from the air at high speeds, as Ergo saw it, and immediately blanched.

"Missy, look out!" Ergo cried out.

Dracodeus immediately snapped back to reality, before her instincts took over, and she immediately drew her own weapon, which was a lavender blade with three-pronged dragon claws on the bottom end of the hilt, and two curved crossguards on the side of the swords with a drop on the sides of them that are fitted with amethyst gems. The blade itself was long and straight, as the edge of the blade was very sharp and even, without any teeth or hole in the blade, and the blade radiated a aura of silver.

She immediately raised her blade, and cleaved the iron ball evenly in two at the middle, as the two pieces seperated into their own paths, passing by Dracodeus, and skidding across the sandy ground. The silver-haired lady then places the sword back where it was placed, on her back.

Ergo was surprised that Dracodeus reacted so fast, and that her sword cleaved through Underworld steel, which made regular steel seem like wet paper compared to its counterpart, easily. Even Ruche, who was training, was interested enough to spare Dracodeus a look, as she noticed Ergo stopped throwing the iron balls at her.

"My apologies for interrupting your training." Dracodeus spoke to break the silence. "Overlord Ruche, I am here to assist you in training."

"What!? Was it that masked leading freak, or that pathetic Great Overlord that told you come over?" Ruche sneered. "Whatever, I'm not interested in training with you. Get out, so that I can get back to doing my training!"

"I'm afraid I can't." Dracodeus answered back. "I have came here on both my own volition and my friends' decisions."

Although the words were sincere, they did manage to spark some outrage in Ruche, as she did not take it well, as she immediately growled, and stomped towards Dracodeus, with her umbrella clenched in one of her hands.

"What was that?" Ruche asked back, in a threatening tone. "Care to repeat what you said earlier?"

"I refuse to leave your side, until your training is complete, and you have faced Trillion." Dracodeus told her, while her tone soon shifted to a more sad one. "And I hope that you will not die to Trillion."

"Die to that bitch!?" Ruche swore. "NEVER! I'll kill that gluttonous and sadistic monster myself! I don't need your damned help!"

"I still stand by my words." Dracodeus did not flinch at Ruche's outburst.

Ruche was about to respond with another nasty retort, before she then closed her mouth, and immediately turned around, as she was sulking.

"Fine. You win this time." Ruche replied back. "But get this straight, I'm being nice enough to let you train with me. Consider that a privilege that I will take away, if you prove to be far more useless than the other partners of the Overlords. I don't work with weaklings, and don't think just because you cut that ball with that fancy sword of yours, that I'm willing to accept you."

"Thank you very much then, for your generosity." Dracodeus nodded, as she smiled underneath her mask.

Ruche only scoffed loudly, before she then returned to her position, as Dracodeus took a seat on the ground, as she was now in a place where the iron balls cannot reach her, as she watched Ruche train diligently.

* * *

 _In the castle library..._

Ragon was standing opposite of Dracodeus and Ruche, who were sitting far apart, as they were holding books regarding to the creation of wards.

"This training will require you to create as many wards as you can by combining your natural technique and magic. Are you ready?" Ragon asked the preparing ladies.

"Hmph! I have no limit!" Ruche bragged with a proud smile on her face. "In fact, I'll make so many that you'll be begging for me to stop!"

"I see... If so, then I may as well record how long you can do this, too." Ragon calmly added.

"H-Hey, no fair!" Ruche pouted, as she felt like she was being underestimated. "Fine! I'll get this done perfectly so that you'll have nothing to complain about!"

"Then I hope you will, Lady Ruche." Ragon replied back, turning to Dracodeus. "And you, Lady Dracodeus?"

"I'm not sure that I will do well at this. But I try my best, Ragon." Dracodeus answered back truthfully.

"Hm. You may begin then, the two of you." Ragon told both Ruche and Dracodeus, as he turned away, studying a book on foreign magic types.

Ruche did not hesistate to show off her magical power, as she was chanting repeatedly, as she created magic wards in the form of magic circles one after the other, as they piled over each other, and rose to make room for the ones that were about to come, as she seemed to be doing it at a fair pace, not showing any exertion.

Dracodeus, however, did not do anything, as she was gathering magic to herself, as she was trying to find out how she could create a ward.

 _'This isn't easy at all... According to the book, I must be able to feel the connection to the concept, in order to create the related ward...'_ Dracodeus thought. _'However, I cannot feel anything... Perhaps it's because that I don't have that much magic power to begin with? Or is it because the wards use require a different type of magic.'_

She then concentrated more, as she tried to find something that she could activate in her body. However, her search inside herself yielding nothing that she could help.

However, her concentration did manage to expand the range of the surroundings that she was scanning, and she noticed something in the room that she had not felt before.

' _A... A Dragon Vein!?'_ Dracodeus thought in shock, as she could feel the familiar presence in her own inner mind. _'How strange... Why would something like this be outside of my world? This world does have secrets that I have yet to find..._ '

She then examined the magic conduit further, and was disappointed to find that it was very weak, and lacking in power to activate itself.

 _'Such a shame... Here I thought that there was any hope of drawing magic from it, possibly the kind I might need..._ ' Dracodeus sighed internally, before she thought of a idea. ' _But what if... I give it some energy to revitalise it?_ '

Dracodeus immediately let her own inner magic flow into the Dragon Vein, as it willingly absorbed the familiar energies, as it became more and more energised, at the cost of Dracodeus's stamina and concertration, until it was strong enough to be activated by her.

The silver-haired girl was visibly exhausted, as she was panting quietly, and sweat beads dripped down her forehead.

"Hah... Hah..." She panted. "That was a real chore... Reminds me back in those days when I was training to prove myself nobility."

Ragon then closed the book that he was reading, as he turned back to the two of them.

"It seems that a fair while has already passed by." Ragon commented. "Allow me to see your progress... Yes, Lady Ruche, you seem to have placed a fair lot of wards in this very room."

"Of course! I am the most magically-talented Overlord in this bunch." Ruche smugly stated.

"And as for you, Dracodeus..." Ragon asked, as he took a closer look at her body, and her surroundings, before frowning. "Hm... It seems that you lack talent in utilising magic. It doesn't mean that you don't have any in you. You just need to try harder."

"I understand. But... I did manage to trigger something within this room." Dracodeus nodded. "I felt something that was familiar about this place. It was something that I could activate..."

"Oh? So you didn't create wards, but you have gotten a alternative result?" Ragon questioned, intrigued by Dracodeus's findings. "Then what is it?"

"A magical conduit, near this room, if not actually within it." Dracodeus replied. "I can trigger it, but I worry about what could happen, should I invoke it voluntarily."

"It will be fine. The Great Overlord's castle is reinforced quite heavily. Even the strongest of spells would not destroy it severely." Ragon assured Dracodeus. "And all damage will be repaired on our behalf. I want to see what kind of potential lurks within you, Lady Dracodeus."

"As you wish... Here goes..." Dracodeus responded back, before she then closed her eyes, and focused back on the magical conduit she focused on, as she activated it, as the magic energy burst forth from it, and the room began to shake violently, shocking the residents inside, and some of the people who were unlucky enough to be near the centre of the quake.

As quickly as it came, it stopped after a while, as the room was made messy, with several bookshelves worth of books strewn on the floor, knocked out of their original positioning, and Ragon was on one knee, while Ruche was left lying on her back, as her legs were in the air, before the short-tempered lady got up, fuming.

"What the heck was that for!?" Ruche fumed. "You're not supposed to bring down the castle, you stupid servant!"

"I apologise. It wasn't my intention to do so." Dracodeus quickly admitted her mistake.

Ragon, however, was instead astonished, as he got up.

"Lady Dracodeus... Did you... manage to tap into one of the ancient magic conduits in the castle!?" Ragon asked, astonished.

"What conduits?" Ruche asked. "How do I not know of this!?"

"Not all of the Underworld was created under the influence of the First Great Overlord. Back then, the Underworld was visited by visitors from other dimensions, much like the group that came here." Ragon noted. "They always left something behind, whether it is something physical for the Overlords, or something far more hidden. I have only known one type of the latter, and that's magical conduits. Even I have yet to understand what magic they contain."

"I just merely found a familiar presence in that magic conduit. It was something akin to a Dragon Vein back where I lived." Dracodeus explained what she thought of the activated magic vein.

"Impressive... I take back what I have said earlier, you must be close on par with Lady Ruche." Ragon complimented Dracodeus, as Ruche only pouted at her.

Dracodeus could only smile a little, as she appreciated how Ruche noticed her actions, and actually reacted to her.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Dracodeus was practising her own swordsmanship, as she slashed at the training dummies from different directions, flipping and turning as if she was weaving through imaginary blows, before she then thrust her blade with a roar, right through the torso of one of them.

After she finished her combo with the thrust, she immediately pulled it back out, before shifting herself back into her ready stance, prepared for another cycle of her training, before she then noticed that Ruche was approaching her.

"Servant, you have time, right?" Ruche asked in a casual manner.

"Um, do you need me, Overlord Ruche?" Dracodeus asked, confused as to why Ruche wanted her.

"Tch, I wouldn't have come here, if I didn't need you." Ruche hissed. "Now get over here! I only come just for you, so show me respect and do as I say!"

Dracodeus doesn't seem to be fazed by her ordering, as she immediately put back her weapon, and followed after Ruche.

They soon arrived at the garden, as they sat down at the nearby table, and both took a seat together.

"Now, this is for you." Ruche told Dracodeus in a stern manner, as she handed over a straw basket filled with various kinds of flowers.

"A flower basket? Do you need me to make something out of them?" Dracodeus asked, as she accepted the basket with both of her hands.

"Rrgh... Do I need to tell you everything?" Ruche growled, unhappy about having to clarify what she needs from her partner. "I want you to help make a flower wreath."

"Ah. I can help with that." Dracodeus nodded. "I've made a few of those before. I'm sure that I'm good enough to meet your standards, however high they may be. But I do have something to ask."

"Yes?" Ruche asked.

"If you wanted to make flower wreaths, then why don't you make some with me?" Dracodeus asked in a friendly tone. "I'm sure that we can exchange pointers between each other, since we might have different styles in making them. Maybe you could teach me the specifics of making one, since I'm not exactly a expert in the matter."

"What-!?" Ruche asked, surprised by Dracodeus's statement, before she then snapped back. "Just do as I tell you! If that is all you're going to say, fine! I'll show you how a royal woman like me, does the job!"

Dracodeus remained silent, as she placed the basket between them, as they each worked on their own wreath, as Dracodeus occasionally gave a look at Ruche's, as she seemed to be struggling to make it properly.

"Um, Ruche... Are you sure you can do this?" Dracodeus asked in a concerned tone, as she threaded a flower into the wreath carefully.

"Sh-Shut up! I was only getting warmed up here!" Ruche burst out in shame. "I'll do much better in a while, and when I can get the foundation of it fixed!"

"Then I look forward to seeing the finished product." Dracodeus replied back. "I'm sure you're really good at it."

"F-Fine! I'll show you!" Ruche shouted, as she immediately dipped her head down to work on her wreath, as Dracodeus did not bother her for a moment, as she worked on her own in tandem to Ruche.

After a while, she managed to finish her wreath, which was a smaller, yet well-placed and tidy one, and she placed it down, to look at Ruche, who was using all of her skill to make it, as she seemed to be doing much better than before.

"What are you staring at!? Aren't you supposed to help make the wreaths?" Ruche exclaimed.

"I'm just simply watching you in work. Watching you try your best actually makes me smile at your effort." Dracodeus smiled.

"I'm... I'm always doing my best..." Ruche muttered softly.

"And I appreciate it. If you did your best, then no-one can hold anything against you." Dracodeus agreed, before she then noticed something wrong with the wreath in Ruche's hand. "The knot over there is too loose. It'll come apart if you keep going."

"I-I know that! Stop trying to pick out my mistakes!" Ruche lied, as she only looked away. "And this is fine as it is... It won't matter if it's dirty from my hands..."

"But you must understand that a little dirt and mud on the wreath won't undermine the beauty of a complete and tidy wreath." Dracodeus advised. "It's not the external things that make the wreath matter, but also the effort and internal beauty that was put into it."

Ruche remained silent, as Dracodeus then raised a hand to speak.

"I never did ask why you wanted to make flower wreaths?" Dracodeus questioned. "Those things are made for celebratory occasions. Perhaps there's a birthday coming right up?"

As soon as Dracodeus said that, Ruche's expression became more melancholic, as she stopped doing her wreath, as she looked at it silently.

"...Today is supposed to be Perpell's birthday..." Ruche whispered. "She's already gone, so there's no need to celebrate her birthday... I wasn't getting all sentimental about thinking she might have enjoyed these wreaths if she's around... But, as her older sister..."

Dracodeus immediately regretted asking for the reason, as she noticed that Ruche's mood deteriorated. She then tried to cheer her up a little.

"Then why didn't you say so? Then I apologise for anything I have said. As long as you have the wreaths to give to Perpell, she'll be happy wherever she is, as long as she knew you did it with all your heart, as a sign of sibling love." Dracodeus assured Ruche.

"Yeah... She was pretty much happy over anything I did for her..." Ruche responded back. "She was always so simple to please..."

Dracodeus remained silent, as she remembered her own past.

 _Hey! Guess what? It's your birthday, big sister!_

 _Thank you, Elise. I wonder where-_

 _It seems that you have been training as always. Here's a little gift for you..._

 _Xander? Leo? What is it...? Wait, it's a cake?_

 _We managed to get the best cooks in our city to bake it for you. Your mentor pitched in to help._

 _Ah... Thank you... Thank you so much-_

 _Corrin, my sweet darling!_

 _Camilia, wait, don't come ov- WAH!_

Dracodeus then noticed that she has spaced out, and that Ruche was staring at her with a heated glare.

"What is it, Overlord Ruche?" Dracodeus asked.

"You're supposed to help me! Get back to work! I didn't bring you over to slack!" Ruche screeched in anger.

Dracodeus immediately nodded in apology, as she continued making another wreath, as Ruche went back to hers, a little more calm, after speaking of her inner feelings.

* * *

 _A cycle later, in the throne room..._

Zeabolos was surprised when he found out that Pangu and Faust has called him, and both currently training members, Ruche and Dracodeus, to discuss something.

"I'm sorry to have called you both out of your training, and you, Great Overlord." Faust apologised in a stoic manner.

"That's fine. There must be a urgency worth disrupting us for." Zeabolos answered back.

"Hmph. My thoughts exactly. What is it?" Ruche scoffed.

"It's about Astaroth. After talking with Elma, I've been researching his soul, but..." Faust articulated her findings, before she was then grabbed by Ruche on the shoulders.

"Did you find something!?" Ruche cried, in worry.

"Let us give you the results first." Faust replied. "The only thing that is worth saying is that the Agent cannot be converted back into Astaroth when he was still alive."

"Damn it...! So there is no way then!?" Zeabolos cursed under his breath.

"Not quite..." Faust answered back. "There was one thing that we have speculated, and found possibly true. Pangu, if you may."

"There might be a way to restore Astaroth. True, the Agent cannot be turned back into Astaroth..." Pangu explained his theory. "But what if... we were to regain Astaroth's soul? With the Soul Grimoire, we can preserve it, until we can find the means to resurrect him from his spiritual form."

"So.. You're telling us that we have to kill the Agent?" Ruche asked back.

"The soul is from Astaroth, but it is better to view it as a soul crafted specifically for the Agent. It is a pure fragment mixed with the souls that Trillion manipulated to make it into the Agent's soul." Faust added. "He holds no awareness of his status and his memory of his past is gone, save for the last fragment you saw. So, this form of Astaroth is born merely by chance."

"What makes you believe that?" Dracodeus asked, as she felt dread about what she was going to hear.

"Trillion uses the souls it consumes, to create the grunts that do its bidding. As you know, there are various kinds of them, and because it has consumed so many different beings, the results are always random." Faust continued her explanation. "But Astaroth's soul is far more powerful than the typical one, so even a small fragment of it made an adverse effect on what the Agent became. So the soul was blended with many others to create the Agent. What's more, Astaroth's remaining sentience must have been corrupted by Trillion's desire, the desire to remove all in its way to sate its hunger. That is the most simple explanation we can come up with about the Agent's existence."

 _Just like what Anankos would have done to King Garon..._ Dracodeus thought grimly.

"All it does is work for Trillion's desire?" Ruche said. "If so, that's pretty stupid... To be used after death because of such bad luck. But I actually feel better listening to all of this."

"And why is that?" Pangu inquired back.

"The Agent is the Underworld, and the Overlords' enemy. He's Perpell enemy who I'll beat with my own hands, before I go for Trillion!" Ruche answered back. "I'm a Overlord that guards the Underworld! It's natural I face such enemies. But there is one wish I would like to make, Great Overlord."

"What's that?" Zeabolos asked, as he was curious about what she wanted.

"I'm skipping training today, and cover what I missed tomorrow." Ruche told him. "I need to speak to Elma about this. She might not like it, but it will at least give her some hope about getting her other brother back."

"So you wish to do it?" Faust asked. "I was the one who researched it, so I'll go and speak to her about it, since I only wanted to tell you all now, to save some trouble later."

"No, let me do it." Ruche coolly declined. "I did want to speak to her in private anyways. She is my aunt, but it never felt that way, so it was difficult to speak to her. She's just so sickly, and cries easily. With how often she cries, it makes me feel less motivated, since it feels like I'm on a death march. It's a real bother. I'm going to tell her this, so that she'll be happier, and she'll know that I'm going to come back victorious, got that?"

"Very well, but don't make her cry too much."

"Heh, you just watch me! I'm a very good talker, unlike Faust!" Ruche smiled pridefully. "Leave it all up to me, Lady Ruche!"

She then walked out, as Dracodeus followed after.


	13. Chapter 12: Royalty Part 2

Chapter 12: Royalty of the Highest Calibre Part 2

* * *

 _At the graveyard..._

Dracodeus came into the large and gloomy ground, as she looked around for Ruche, turning her head around again and again, to check if she could find her.

"Ruche? Overlord Ruche?" Dracodeus called out softly. "Where are you?"

She then kept on walking forward, as she came closer to the graves of the Overlords, as she then arrived at the spot, where she found Ruche standing on front of Astaroth's grave, with two stalks of Underworld-grown flowers in her hands.

"There you are." Dracodeus said to her, as Ruche noticed her come, turning to face her partner. "I have been looking for you for a while. When I ask the maids around here, who were patrolling the castle to clean it, they told me that they never saw you inside the castle at all. So I went everywhere, and this was the last place I would expect to find you, honesty..."

"So?" Ruche raised a eyebrow and gave a casual reply. "You have something you want from me? You are intruding on my own personal matters here."

"Yes. Overlord Fegor, and Lady Elma have been looking for you." Dracodeus answered the question. "They said that they wanted to talk to you. About what I don't know, but you should at least meet them."

"NO!" Ruche cried back. "Pester me another time, servant!"

"I see..." Dracodeus nodded slowly. "Are those flowers for your late father and sister?"

Ruche gave a silent nod in response.

"Then... why only two stalks, one for each of your relatives?" The silver-haired lady asked. "You usually come here with bonquets of flowers, like Great Overlord Zeabolos told me. Why only two this time?"

"So what? I'm not going to dirty my hands or ruin my carefully tended garden, just so that I could make those bonquets. I'd be better buying them outside." Ruche replied back with a growl. "Besides, it's a change of pace. The amount doesn't matter, as long as you have care into them."

Dracodeus understood that although Ruche's words were true and her words were quite calm, but she could tell that her body, which was fidgeting slightly, was telling her otherwise.

"Two flower stalks..." Dracodeus muttered, as she pieced together a theory about what was going on. "Were you going to give them to both Fegor and Elma?"

"...No..." Ruche answered back in a reluctant tone, turning her gaze away slightly. "It's not like I needed them so desperately. They are having enough fun as it is. I would have been a bother if I tried to cut in. After all, siblings are friendly with each other."

 _True, Ruche..._ Dracodeus thought in agreement, before she then realised something about Ruche. "Wait... Then that means that you're... shy?"

"E-Excuse me!? Me!? Shy!?" Ruche exclaimed in frustration. "O-Of course not! Are you trying to make me laugh here with that kind of lame joke!?"

"Then why don't you go and see them then? They wouldn't treat you badly." Dracodeus asked sincerely. "I think that you need to spend more time being with friends, in my honest opinion, Overlord Ruche."

"I-I'm not worried about the treatment!" Ruche continued to blabber. "I just figured that it would be best for those sisters to spend their time together!"

"I know that you're envious about it, and you wanted to join them. You just have to tell them that you were a little shy." Dracodeus suggested.

Ruche immediately hissed, as she immediately went up to Dracodeus, and pounded her fists on the other's chest. Dracodeus was knocked back a step due to how forceful Ruche was.

"Overlord Ruche? Are you angry about what I said?" Dracodeus said.

"OF COURSE!" Ruche screeched, as she was red in the face with both embarrassment and anger. "Stop making assumptions, you lowly servant!"

Suddenly, Elma and Fegor approached them, as Elma slowly walked in front, while Fegor limped just behind in her always-present laziness.

"Ah...! It is you, Lady Ruche!" Elma said.

"E-Elma!?" Ruche blurted out, as she was surprised by the appearance of Zeabolo's little sister, as her eyes widened slightly.

"See? I told you she would be here, dear Sister! Lady Ruche is over here!" Elma told Fegor, as she faced the green-haired Overlord with a smile.

"Mmm..." Fegor mumbled, as she blinked her eyes a few times tiredly. "El-El has good eyes as usual."

"You too, Fegor?" Ruche asked, as she placed a hand over her chest in anxiety. "W-What is it?"

"We were just tending the gardens earlier with plans to pick some flowers for the graves." Elma told Ruche softly.

Dracodeus cast a look over the graves, as she saw the names of the Fallen Overlord, including the recently-erected pink and crooked grave of Ashmedia, as she only muttered silent prayers.

"Oh really? Well, have fun." Ruche said, as she seems to be a little relieved by what she heard from Elma.

"Ru-tan always puts pretty flowers ahead of everyone, so we're challenging you today." Fegor added.

"Huh? What!?" Ruche yelled, as she was stunned.

"Ah, look! Lady Ruche's flowers!" Elma smiled, as she examined the two flower stalks in Ruche's hands. "They're so pretty. I bet you went very far to look for them, didn't you?"

"W-Well... Yes..." Ruche timidly answered back, as her attitude changed greatly when she was praised in a way she didn't expect.

"Where can we get some? I've never seen such, such pretty flowers before." Elma asked politely.

"Well, it's..." Ruche tried to say, as she was fumbling over her words. "Um..."

Dracodeus looked at Ruche, as the silver-haired companion leaned over to whisper into her Overlord's ear.

"Overlord Ruche, I think that you should come clean about the truth about the flowers. You should give it to them." Dracodeus whispered.

"Y-You don't have to tell me that! I'm not stupid like you!" Ruche snapped back, as her cheeks blushed a little.

"What's the problem?" Elma asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Ruche hastily replied, as she was sweating a little in trying to keep herself calm.

"Playing secrets? That's nice..." Fegor muttered.

"Not even!" Ruche retorted back.

"You're really getting to know Dracodeus like the other Overlords did with the other people." Elma said.

"Me!? With that... servant! Why... Why would I care for some generic servant like her? I'm just treating her like she should be!" Ruche replied back.

Dracodeus smiled under her mask, as she knew that it was not entirely true, since she did get to know Ruche over the long time they have been training together.

"Tee-hee. You two are really good friends, when I see it." Elma said. "I'm a bit jealous about it."

"Yup. I'm jealous too." Fegor sluggishly nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Ruche asked, confused about why they felt jealousy to her, about having Dracodeus by her side.

"I'm always asleep, so I don't have much of a chance to see Lady Ruche, so I am a bit lonely." Elma admitted.

"I keep seeing her. but she isn't friendly with me. She goes away so quick." Fegor commented.

"Well, I can't say for sure..." Dracodeus said. "But I could say that we would be friends, considering how many times we meet and how long we spend together."

"Thanks for the vague reply." Ruche growled, dripping with sarcasm on those words. "That just means that we're not really friends at all."

"Hmm... That remains to be seen on your perspective, Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus answered back. "Because I consider you one."

"Whatever!" Ruche exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Now that I think of it... As-Chin and Ru-Tan have the same eyes." Fegor muttered tiredly.

"Why yes! Very similar, now that I see it." Elma nodded. "She does seem to share the appearance of Brother Asmodeus's wife, but her eyes must have come from Brother Asmodeus himself. I guess it just carries over from parent to daughter."

"Yup. But boys seem to inherit the weirdest parts. Like the shape of the ear, nails, and stuff." Fegor raised her opinion about the topic as well.

"Yes, but when you notice them..." Elma said, as she smiled brightly. "...you feel a little happy finding them on your own. Speaking of which, I never did ask this question. Do you have parents, Dracodeus?"

"Well..." Dracodeus said. "I could say that. My father has passed away when I was very young, and I didn't find my mother until about a year or so ago."

Ruche seemed to feel a little pity for Dracodeus, since they both lost their fathers, except Dracodeus was fatherless for almost her entire life.

"That's really sad to hear..." Elma replied. "To be separated from the family you were born with, from a very young age. It's a terrible thing to happen to someone like you."

"I know... But my life wasn't as dark and dreary as you would seem. I was adopted by a royal family, led by a king who cared for his family more than his own kingdom. His wife died shortly after she gave birth to four children, and so, he took me in, because he was a kind soul. From within that royal family, I was met by both brothers and sisters, both older and younger than me. They gave me the family love that I never had, and treated me as if I was their own blood-related sister." Dracodeus recounted the tale of her life. "And it was thanks to a certain tactician who served as the king's most trusted general. He was the one who actually stood by the king's side, and nursed him back to health with his own two hands, and he taught the children after they have lost their mother, and became their kind guardian."

"It was a happy time, but it only lasted so long." Dracodeus continued her tale. "I came to find that the family I was born in, was also one of royalty, except that the family was from a kingdom that oppressed the one that my family protected. There was a time where I was captured by that very kingdom, and that was when I finally met my true mother, and my blood-related brothers and sisters. Even though I was born in their blood, I couldn't embrace their ethics of wiping out the family that cared for me in my youth, and their kingdom. So when both families met at the battlefield... I decided that I could support neither."

"Even though I was forced to fight both of my families in order to make them see reason, the tactician who cared for all of us stood by my side, and convinced me that there will be the time where both families would be at peace. And so, we fought for that very cause, and slain the true perpetrator of the war, a former god corrupted by insanity. Thanks to my decision, I was able to keep both of my families, and let them co-exist in peace. There would have been no greater joy on that moment, in my entire life."

Elma was touched by the short tale, while Ruche felt that Dracodeus was a respectable person, and was having second thoughts about her treatment of the former noble, while Fegor did not express much, although she was happy that Dracodeus got her happy ending in the end.

"But who was the tactician then?" Elma asked.

"That tactician was someone who has travelled between dimensions. He was the only one I could ever feel mutual love with." Dracodeus said. "He is the current leader of Unmei Force, Pangu."

All three Overlords were shocked by the fact, as Ruche was the first to snap out of it, and gave Elma and Fegor the flower stalks in her hands.

"I gotta go. Bye!" Ruche said hastily, as she left before Elma or Fegor could snap out of the awe they felt from Dracodeus's reveal.

"Wait, Overlord Ruche...!" Dracodeus said, before she sighed deeply. "Sorry, Overlord Fegor and Lady Elma, but I have to go after her. I'm sure that you can keep the flower. And don't press it, Ruche mentioned that she doesn't like them like that."

Dracodeus then left, as she followed after Ruche.

* * *

 _A few days later, at the castle coliseum..._

"HA!" Ruche cried, as she swung her parasol down at Ergo, sending the large red bulky demon back a few steps, as the Overlord immediately shifted her posture back into a prepared stance.

"Gahaha! Good... Good!" Ergo complimented Ruche, as he straightened himself up again from the blow he just took. "Now you're looking like something, missy!"

"And I got more! Take this!" Ruche cried, as she charged at Ergo again.

As Ergo and Ruche fought against each other physically, Ragon and Dracodeus were merely by the side watching.

"It seems that you have taught her well in the arts of physical combat, have you not, Lady Dracodeus?" Ragon asked.

"I did. My younger brother was a spell-caster like her, but even he did not neglect his physical capabilities, as he had a blade in hand, should his magic fail him." Dracodeus replied back. "Even though the parasol is a odd weapon for close combat, it would still work the same as a greatsword, albeit with more blunt impact than pierce and slashing power. So Overlord Ruche is still a swordswoman in my eyes."

"In all honesty, I question your own strength, and the strength of the other members. Each time you have embarked to face Trillion, although their Overlord partner perished in the combat, they always came back alive. Could it be that the Overlords are in equal to each of you?" Ragon asked.

Dracodeus remained silent, before Ragon then sighed.

"Ah... I do forget that each of you has not left the battle unscarred, physically or mentally. Lady Perpell dying in the hands of what she considered her elder sister... Lady Levia imparting her will for Zeabolo's love to the one who has brought her peace... Yoku crushed in failing to save her friend Mammon... And now... Lady Ashmedia who died sacrificing herself to protect your friend Apollo." Ragon listed the deaths that have happened in the past. "I worry that the tragedy might repeat itself with Lady Ruche... And we are lacking in ability to train her, and must rely on you."

"I will do my best, General Ragon." Dracodeus replied with courtesy. "It is my duty to assist you with everything I can, and in turn, Overlord Ruche as well."

"You there! Stop mumbling, and let me concentrate!" Ruche barked, as she was deflecting each of Ergo's punches and blows with her parasol. "I need this training so that I can kick Trillion in her ass!"

"I apologise." Dracodeus sincerely answered back. "We were just merely talking about matters regarding you, and your current progress about becoming the strongest of the Underworld in time."

"O-of course! The moment I'm serious, this is how strong I'll be!" Ruche shouted back, before she then quieted down to mutter something. "Even stronger than my sister, Perpell..."

She then shook her head, as she knocked Ergo into a wall. "Either way, I'm sick and tired of facing these old-timers day after day! I want someone stronger to fight, like you, Dracodeus!"

"I'll fight you when you are ready." Dracodeus said. "And I won't hold back, because you will need to see how much strength you need to gain before you will face your own father in combat..."

"Father..." Ruche dampened down again, as she let her parasol drop down, as she remained still, as she stared the sky. "...I'll be the one fighting him..."

"Then can I face you?" Fegor said, as everyone turned to her, as the sleepy demoness entered the training ground so casually. "I want to exercise, now that I have seen Ru-Tan training."

"Um, Fegor..." Ruche hissed, as she bit her lip to avoid making a nasty remark back at her fellow Overlord. "Can you not make it feel like my training sound like a marathon?"

"I hate marathons. But I think I can have fun facing Ru-Tan." Fegor sleepily replied, stretched her arms with a shallow yawn, while irritated Ruche greatly.

"Don't put yourself on the same pedestal as me! Now you're making me really mad!" Ruche answered back with a hostile tone, before she swung her umbrella and pointed it at Fegor. "Bring it, Fegor! I'll show you that I'm the strongest in the Underworld now!"

Fegor drowsily nodded back. "Mm, okay..." Fegor drawled back, as she raised her claws at the ready.

"Here I go! Haaahh!" Ruche roared, as she swung her umbrella, as a magical pulse fired from in front of her, knocking Fegor away a little, as the latter blocked by crossing both her arms over each other.

"Un... Okay. So strong. Ru-tan. Super strong." Fegor smiled tiredly.

"What do you mean by that!? Be serious!" Ruche screamed back, getting increasingly angry by Fegor's attitude to her effort.

"Okay. Serious." Fegor replied back, as she dashed forward, and did a wide swung on Ruche that sent the purple-haired royal demon back a little, although she was forced to clutch her parasol-wielding arm in pain.

"Ouch...! What was that!? My arm... Numb?" Ruche cried in pain.

"That was a good wake-up hit." Fegor muttered to herself.

"Now you're asking for it!" Ruche cried, as she slams Fegor on the side of her head with a leap towards her, sending the lethargic demon girl across the arena. "If you're going to be serious, then I'm going to be serious too!"

"Let's do more." Fegor smiled, as she got back up.

Ruche only gave off a prideful smirk. "Come at me! I'll make you regret facing me!" Ruche shouted, before she charged at Fegor again, as they fought each other vividly, especially Fegor herself.

"Lady Ruche and Lady Fegor are getting carried away!" Ragon exclaimed with fear in his voice, as he was about to charge in to stop them, before he is stopped by Dracodeus, who raises a arm to stop him. "Lady Dracodeus? What are you doing? These two could injure each other!"

"This is good training for Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus calmly explained. "I do not wish to neglect your need of safety for her, but she needs a battle which she will be hurt in, otherwise she will never know true adversity. The reason I didn't want to fight her before, is because I worry that I'd do more than just that to her. I want her to fight someone who is just about her level, and Overlord Fegor fits fine for that. I'll make sure to stop the fight, once they're done fighting."

"Lady Dracodeus... I... I see." Ragon nodded slowly, as he stepped back. "I'll trust in your judgement, as Lady Ruche's servant. But I have to tell you, Lady Dracodeus, if Lady Fegor decides to lose her own voluntary lethargy... She will be far more than Lady Ruche can handle. If that is to happen, would you help to stop the fight between them?

"If that is what you worry about, Sir Ragon." Dracodeus humbly answered back. "I can do it."

"Hah! Take this!" Ruche cried, as she cast a thunder-bolt on Fegor, who was staggered slightly by the attack.

"Good. Ru-tan. Very good." Fegor complimented her fellow Overlord, as she lowered her stance.

"What's with that composure of yours!? You're really good at getting on someone's nerves!" Ruche growled back.

"Heh... Isn't that what you did with Aeon-tan, right?" Fegor chuckled.

Ruche was left fuming, as her cheeks turned red with anger, while Fegor turned around and left with a long yawn.

"Overlord Ruche, are you fine? How did the fight go?" Dracodeus asked, as she walked over to Ruche.

"Not good. Not good at all." Ruche answered back with gritted teeth. "Come, Dracodeus, we have other matters to complete."

"As you wish." Dracodeus answered back with a nod, as they both left the coliseum.

* * *

 _At the garden, a few days later.._

Ruche and Dracodeus head to the garden, where they find Elma and Pangu inside the rotunda, sitting opposite of each other. Elma had her other arm laid on the table, as Pangu had both of his hands above the arm, as they glowed with a faint green aura.

"Elma?" Ruche asked. "What are you doing in a place like that? And why is that masked Pangu doing magic on you?"

"Ah... Lady Dracodeus and Lady Ruche... It's so nice to see..." Elma replied weakly, before she was interrupted by coughing twice onto her shoulder. "...you. Pangu here... He said that he saw me sick like this... And he decided to heal me a little with his own magic."

"Hello, Overlord Ruche." Pangu answered back, as he lifted his arms up, as the aura around his hands disappeared, turning around to face Ruche. "I see that you are getting along fine with my subordinate, Dracodeus, are you? Do not worry about what I'm doing to Elma. I'm just giving her some relief to her constant illness."

"As if." Ruche scoffed, turning his head slightly. "And you better not have your subordinate, Aeon, cause troubles for me!"

"Are you sick, Lady Elma?" Dracodeus asked in a caring tone. "You seem to look quite pale compared to your usual appearance. Let me check your fever."

Dracodeus pressed two fingers on Elma's forehead gently for a while, as Elma looked up with a pitiful expression. "I'm really fine... Don't tell Big Brother..." Elma whispered gently.

"It's quite serious for a fever." Dracodeus shook her head gently. "I think that you should return to your room."

"That's right, Dracodeus! I'll bring the doctor here, so you carry Elma straight back to her room, now!" Ruche ordered Dracodeus, before she then walked to Elma. "Oh, but before that... Elma, hold still for a moment."

"My arm?" Elma asked back, as she looked at the arm she laid on the table.

"It may hurt a little, but just bear it." Ruche replied back, before she then pressed a thumb down on the centre of the underside of Elma's elbow, pushing down firmly until she is pressing against her bone.

"Mmm..." Elma hummed, as she was biting her lip, as the pressing was causing some pain on her.

"What are you doing, Lady Ruche?" Dracodeus asked her partner.

"When you're coughing, you press the inside of your elbow, towards the bottom of where it bends with your thumb, like this." Ruche explained. "It works immediately, but it's only temporary, so you'll still need to rest well, Elma."

Ruche then lifted her thumb off Elma's arm, as Elma got up, as she smiled a little, as she is no longer coughing. "Wow... It seemed to work... I feel a lot better now. Amazing!"

"See?" Ruche smirked with pride. "Come on now, one of you take Elma back to her room, and let her rest."

"That can be taken care of." Pangu spoke back in a firm tone, as he snapped his fingers, as a purple portal appeared in front of him. "Lady Elma, come through here, and we'll be at your room. It's best that you walk as little as you can in your state. If you want, I can help heal you there. But I doubt you'll need it when you're resting in bed."

"Thank you, Pangu." Elma replied back, as she stepped through the portal, as Pangu was about to step through it.

"Be sure to let the maid who arrives to boil water in the room. The moisture will ease the coughing more." Ruche informed Pangu. "And tell Elma to listen to the doctor always."

"Noted, Overlord Ruche." Pangu answered back. "I'll stand guard by her door, and notify anyone who comes to her of what you have told me."

He then stepped through the portal, as it disappeared. Ruche then looked around the garden, as she got to the ground.

"Dracodeus. I need your help." Ruche told her partner. "I need to look for a certain type of flower for me."

"Of course." Dracodeus responded back. "What kind of flower you're after?"

"I'm looking for some Blood Orchids. They can help suppress her coughing and reduce her illness. Just in case that her illness isn't fixed by the doctor's medicine, we can use this to help it." Ruche answered back. "They're-"

"You mean these?" Dracodeus answered back, causing Ruche to turn to Dracodeus, who was holding a small bundle of said plants in her hands, as they were red round flowers with many petals and a yellow pollen-filled centre.

"How!? How did you-!?" Ruche cried in shock.

"Well... I did some research on my own from the castle libraries... So I immediately took off when I heard you needed those flowers. They were quite nearby, so I manage to get some of them, before I responded back to you." Dracodeus admitted, as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I was just making sure that I was prepared."

"Hmph... Perhaps you're actually proving more useful than I once thought before." Ruche spoke back in a humbled tone, which has some hints of praise inside of it. "Anyway, if you're asking why I know all this, I just remembered these things because Mother was constantly sick. She was rather frail and prone to sickness. What I did wasn't much except to just make her feel better."

"Fair enough, one time, my foster father was quite ill for a while, so much that he was confined to only his throne, as his attendants had to bring the medicine to him." Dracodeus answered back. "I'm happy to see that you care for Lady Elma so much. And I'm sure that your mother would have been happy, just like my foster father did when I helped him during those times as well."

"I suppose. With how much they gush over kids, I wouldn't be surprised." Ruche responded with a slight blush on her cheeks from the praise. "As for me, I'm a lot stronger, so I don't need any of those things. But every so often when I got sick, my parents came to my room worried sick and would touch my forehead to check my temperature."

"Indeed, I understand that kind of doting attitude. When I got sick often as well, it was not just my own family, but also several of my most loved maids and butlers. They would often be so protective of me, and it would have taken a few words from me, my foster father and my mentor to get them to stop worrying so much about me." Dracodeus replied back with a nod. "By the way, from what I heard before, Elma was sick from the beginning of her life, and that's why further illness is so taxing and dangerous for her. I wonder what it would take to relieve her of such suffering that she does not deserve..."

Ruche remained silent, as she considered Dracodeus's own experiences compared to her own, as she felt a bit more of a connection between them.

"Being healthy is of utmost importance, Overlord Ruche..." Dracodeus continued. "In life, a sickly body is one that would never be able to prove useful in its everyday tasks, much less when dealing with important matters. So what you did for Lady Elma, is most appreciated, both by me and possibly her. If you feel the throes of illness on you, I'll do my best to keep you well as much as possible, with the assistance of others."

"...Thanks. I might let you in if I'm confined in bed." Ruche spoke back in a rarely timid voice. "Bring some cakes if you do, they're my favourite, and might keep me happy to get better..."

"If that is what you wish." Dracodeus answered back. "I'm willing to help you no matter what, Overlord Ruche."

"Ugh... Just give me the flowers, and go and do what you want with your friends. I need some time to myself." Ruche groaned.

Dracodeus passed the Blood Orchids into Ruche's hands, before she left with a short bow before leaving.


	14. Chapter 13: Royalty Part 3

Chapter 13: Royalty of the Highest Calibre Part 3

* * *

 _A few days later, in the hallways of the castle..._

Dracodeus were walking along the hallways, as she was looking for Ruche, who has been training by herself.

"Overlord Ruche? Where are you?" Dracodeus called around. "Overlord Ruche?"

She kept on walking for a while, before she encountered Ruche waiting for Dracodeus.

"I have to speak to you, Dracodeus." Ruche asked her in a stoic tone.

"You have my attention, Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus answered back with a gentle nod. "Where do you want to take me?"

"Take you? I didn't even say that I was going anywhere-" Ruche was about to blab out more, before she then stopped herself, and turned way with a embarassed look on her face. "You knew what I was going to say... Fine, come with me."

Dracodeus let Ruche lead the way for her, as they proceeded out of the castle itself.

* * *

 _In the outskirts of the Underworld city..._

The duo made their way onto a short look-out point, where they could see the entire city with the castle, with a magnificent view ahead of them.

"Over here, Dracodeus." Ruche gestured over to where she was standing, which was on top of a large cliff.

"Let me just get up there." Dracodeus responded back, as she leaped up on top of the cliff, where Ruche was. She then sat down, facing Ruche, who did the same. "So... What is it that you want to talk with me, Overlord Ruche?"

"Before I get into the matter..." Ruche spoke, as her voice seemed to be warm. "...Dracodeus... About yourself... Did you ever have your guardian neglect you during your time?"

"Why ask me such a thing, Overlord Ruche?" Dracodeus asked back, confused as to what Ruche meant. "Of course not. I will mostly supervised by others, although there were times where I was alone, and I had to do some things on myself."

"...When I used to walk with the Great Overlord, each walk would be quite fun, and I never got scolded for the things I did in there." Ruche responded back. "I thought that he was just making me feel special, but when I saw him the first time with my father, Astaroth, in the castle, he had a completely different expression when talking with the others, and that's when I realise I wasn't being treated special, but that he was just merely not paying attention to me."

"Everyone has their duties." Dracodeus answered back. "But even if he is being bogged down by such things and more... Wouldn't he try to connect with you often?"

"But that's where I wanted to be, being able to act like a dutiful person like him..." Ruche replied back, as she clenched her hands into fists. "I was... envious of my father being able to join in with him and everyone amid all the tension. I was vexed over how I couldn't join them... That's why I became a Overlord. I wanted to be better than my father. I was the one who wanted to be there!"

"So that is why you became an Overlord." Dracodeus nodded. "But considering recent matters... Do you ever regret being one?"

"Of course not! I would have cursed myself of how I couldn't do my best, if I wasn't chosen as a candidate against Trillion!" Ruche cried with some frustration. "Not getting the chance to avenge the deaths of my family is just misery in itself. To add... I..."

Ruche then turned away, as Dracodeus realised that she was reopening a old wound.

"I... I'm sorry if it reminded you of something you didn't want to remember." Dracodeus sincerely apologised. "But still, I'm glad that you are still strong and iron-willed for all of this, and I'm glad to be your partner... Ruche."

Ruche then turned around, as she glared at Dracodeus for the causal manner that the latter mentioned her name. "That's the only time you'll get to call me like that without permission, Dracodeus." Ruche sternly answered back.

"Did I say that casually? I must have been a little too chatty for my own good." Dracodeus joked. "Anyway, please continue on."

"When Zeabolos lost and died, I was vexed by the concept that he has betrayed me, my image of him specifically." Ruche stated. "There was something else I should have said before being angry with him, and being so cold to your friends. But I couldn't say the words. Words that would show how happy I was for him to see him come back alive."

"Then tell me that right now, and I'll pass them on on your behalf, Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus politely suggested.

"You're making this sound easy... But this is a big thing for me." Ruche said.

"It is, but that doesn't mean it has to be difficult." Dracodeus responded back with a chuckle.

"...You know what, I'm a bit tired now..." Ruche answered, as she got up onto her feet, and pointed at a certain landmark in view. "I was planning on taking you to the flower field in the distant field there."

Dracodeus looked at where Ruche was pointing. "A flower field...? Perhaps those flowers are a symbol of your own family."

"Of my father. I was thinking of burning them all right in front of Zeabolo's eyes, just so that he would wake up and realise what he was doing now." Ruche answered back.

"Now, now, that seems a little too extreme, Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus tried to dissuade Ruche. "If they're symbols of your father, they would be best left alone for your personal feelings, right?"

"Well, I don't want him to consider me just his 'brother's daughter'!" Ruche snapped back. "I wanted him to face me as Zeabolos, not as a uncle!"

"Then I can help you do that." Dracodeus responded back, as she got up and held both of Ruche's hands into her own. "If you beat Trillion, I'm sure that he would see you as the Great Overlord that you have always desired to be."

"W-Why you! Stop saying something like that out of the blue! That's just stupid flattery!" Ruche stuttered, before her expression turned into one of timidness, as she blushed a little involuntarily. "But if that's the case... I want you... to stay by my side, Dracodeus. You have done so much for me, and I won't forget it all just like that."

"Thank you for your praise, Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus spoke in a grateful tone. "I can do that at least for you."

"Now let's go back. Before I really carry with my promise to burn the flower field down." Ruche grumbled.

"Well, let's do our best to avoid that." Dracodeus replied back. "Come on, I'll take you back to the castle."

"...Fine." Ruche said after some silence, as they both returned to the castle without another word.

* * *

 _The next day, in the castle's coliseum..._

Ruche was training her magic, as she was using her own arsenal of spells to destroy the stacks of dummy targets in front of her in various ways, before she then felt a strange presence on the Ring of the Tyrant she was wearing.

"Wh-What!?" Ruche cried, as she stopped immediately, and looked at the pulsating ring. "My power... It's flowing out!"

"Could this be!?" Ragon cried in sheer astonishment.

"The missy is gaining the ability to use the magic power leading to her ultimate move!" Ergo exclaimed.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do here!?" Ruche asked in a uneasy tone. "I... I don't know what to do!"

"Overlord Ruche...! You need to calm down!" Dracodeus advised her partner. "That power is something that you have to accept! It's the result of your training to unlock your inner potential. Just let it flow into you, and course it through your own body! The magic power that is flowing around should be able to break through your previous limits! Command the power with all your will, and it will answer! Embrace it with open arms, Overlord Ruche!"

"My desire..." Ruche repeated back softly, before she then grit her teeth. "My desire! It's to bring down Trillion for the sake of avenging the deaths of my sister and my father, and so that I will be fit to rule the Underworld as its Prideful Great Overlord!"

The area around Ruche began to glow, as a blinding white light surrounded her, as the ring on her finger displayed her own personal crest in purple, before it slowly faded away with the light.

"What the...!? Did... Did it work!?" Ergo frantically questioned.

Ruche was left standing still, as she was staring off into the air, as if she witnessed something astounding.

"This is the world of greater power...!?" Ruche blurted out. "I... I don't believe it... The sight I saw... The vibrant flow of magic inside me... It's like that I've woken up from a endless dream, where everything was just a well-veiled illusion."

"...Truth is of many layers, my partner." Dracodeus answered back. "What you did was merely open your own mentality towards a higher and deeper level of meaning inside it. But by doing this... You have completely matured in terms of potential and power, just like I once did before..."

"All this time, I fulfilled my desire before, with my own power, without relying on anyone or expecting help from others. All I believed was my own power." Ruche continued, before she clenched her fists. "But... I'll borrow the power of everyone inside of it... Zeabolo's, Perpell's, Levia's, Mammon's and Ashmedia's... Everyone's desires are beyond my own, but their power... is not. Which is why, no matter what, I'm not alone in this fight. I have you, Dracodeus, and I have everyone in some way or the other!"

"I'm glad that you consider it this way." Dracodeus answered back. "It's what you always striven for, didn't you?"

"I... I believe that is so..." Ruche responded backs softly, as she snapped out of her trance, as she then looked at the Ring with a determined look in her eyes. "The thoughts and magic power sealed within the Ring of the Tyrant... It's time for you to assist me!"

Dracodeus merely clapped in congratulations as a response to Ruche's words. "Come now, I think you deserve a break for now. Perhaps a visit to the hot springs would be in order?" She suggested in a polite manner.

"...If you insist. Consider it a just reward for all your services until now, as you will come with me." Ruche answered back, as she picked up her parasol, Devourer, from the ground. "Come, Dracodeus, let us wash off the blood and sweat we have accumulated."

Dracodeus chuckled at how strange the phrase seems, since they have shed not a single drop of blood or drew it either, and they rarely showed any sweat, even when pushed to their limits, but she understood what Ruche meant.

* * *

 _In the Hot Springs..._

Ruche was the first to step into the hot springs, as she lowered herself gently into the warm waters, resting her back onto the edge of the rocky ledge. She sighed deeply, as she tried to relax. However, the increasingly growing urge for Dracodeus to come now was building inside her, preventing her from doing so, until it got to a point, where Ruche couldn't take it anymore, as she turned towards where the changing rooms for the hot springs.

"Oi, Dracodeus! Hurry up, will you!?" Ruche yelled loudly. "I didn't invite you here with me just to loiter around the changing room! You better not be wasting my good-will, because it might be the only time I'll ever give you such a thing!"

"I'm coming soon, Overlord Ruche! Just give me a moment to get my suit on!" Dracodeus called back.

Ruche only huffed with some frustration in her voice, as she went back to laying down in the hot spring. "I swear... It would have been better if I just went alone, now that I think of it." She mumbled to herself. "Like having a servant like Dracodeus doing things like this would be nothing more than a bother."

"I'm finished!" Dracodeus shouted.

"About time-!" Ruche shrieked, as she turned around, before she was struck silent by the figure of Dracodeus unmasked. Without her mask, and dressed in just the simple bikini, and garments, she seemed to be quite beautiful to the prideful Overlord, especially when she got a look of Dracodeus's own red eyes which seemed to shine like a ruby, compared to her own, which radiated the shine of a dark red diamond. "Wha...!?"

Dracodeus lowered herself into the hot-springs, as she sighed in relief, laying her hands on the edge, as she was opposite of Ruche.

"I'm sure that you're enjoying the hot-springs with me, are you?" Dracodeus asked amicably.

"I... Well..." Ruche tried to answer back, although she was fumbling at how she was unable to properly keep herself together due to how she was still caught off-guard by the beauty of her own 'servant'. "I've always been here, so of course I can enjoy it, even if it is with someone as lowly as a servant like you!"

"I see." Dracodeus nodded with a warm smile on her face, before she looked at the crest tattoo on top of Ruche's chest. "I take it that tattoo is your own crest, right?"

"...Yes?" Ruche asked back with some hesitation.

"Well, I once had the idea that I wanted to get something like that, but..." Dracodeus answered back. "But I guess that I never found someone good enough to draw what I wanted. Either they're too scared of ruining the skin of a noble with their own works, or that they're no confident enough to do a job as complicated as mine. So, I ditched the idea not too long after."

"What did you want?" Ruche asked back.

"Something that would be fitting for my childhood back in Nohr." Dracodeus answered back. "A night sky with a crescent moon, with a castle that is guarded by a grey divine dragon. Both of these symbols would serve well to represent my origins. Well, at least before the war came to a strong climax..."

Dracodeus looked away with some regret in her eyes, as Ruche remained silent in respect of what Dracodeus might be feeling right now.

"...You know, you remind of one of my sisters, if only in appearance." Dracodeus remarked, looking at Ruche. "You remind of Elise, before she even had the idea to tie her hair into twintails for a more 'cute' look for herself."

"Really?" Ruche asked with some surprise. "Who is she like? I bet she must be like me, if you see her in me, no?"

"Not quite. She's more like Perpell in that case." Dracodeus denied. "She's quite energetic and peppy, and she actually treats everyone quite kindly, and she also has the flaw of being just as childish as she would seem for her appearance. But I love her regardless as a big sister to her. And if there is something that you and her have in common, it's the will to never back down in the face of danger, for the sake of those beloved. Don't you feel the same way, despite what you have said, Overlord Ruche?"

Ruche remained silent, before she then noticed a moth that landed on Dracodeus's shoulder, as she was frightened by the sudden appearance of the insect, and almost jumped out of the hot spring in fright.

"AHHHH! There's a bug on your shoulder!" Ruche squealed, as she backed away as far as she could from the large moth on Dracodeus's shoulder.

"Oh?" Dracodeus muttered back, as she turned to look down on the moth on her shoulder, as she lightly waved at it. The moth moved off her shoulder and left the hot-springs, as she turned back to the frightened Ruche with a smile. "Don't worry... It was just passing by. There's no need to be that frightened."

"D-Don't be like that! You should have been afraid! Aren't you just like me, a noble in a kingdom?" Ruche asked back.

"Sort of. But I left that title to become something greater... A heroic saviour of all." Dracodeus answered. "I guess after what I have been through, I must have grown to be more and more courageous, and lost my initial fears. Still... It's surprising that you would be frightened by this of all things."

Ruche blushed deeply, as she growled and flung water Dracodeus, who immediately turned her head away to avoid getting splashed on the face.

"S-Shut up!" Ruche exclaimed in embarrassment. "I have my own fears, you know! Trying to act all tough is very hard with these bugs around here!"

"Well then, glad that no-one is watching you, but me. And I won't judge you, Overlord Ruche." Dracodeus answered back with a sweet tone.

"...You know what, just call me Ruche." Ruche sighed deeply, as she seemed to be getting sick of being called by 'Overlord Ruche'. "Since you've been so close to me, I prefer that you call me by my name only. If you're going to try and earn my favour, at least try to put in a effort to bring me closer to you."

"...I'm glad that you accept this, Ruche." Dracodeus nodded with a smile. "It's only a few days until Trillion reawakens. Will you be prepared by then?"

"As if I'm not! I'll just make sure that demonic monster is vaporised into mere dust for what she did!" Ruche cried back.

"Then let's enjoy the time together while we can." Dracodeus replied back. "I'm sure that even though we haven't been through much, you still would appreciate what we have done together...?"

Ruche remained silent, before she smiled. "Yeah... I guess you would be right about that." Ruche spoke in a accepting tone.

* * *

 _In the throne room, at the day of Trillion's awakening..._

Everyone from the Unmei Force except Dracodeus, Fegor, Zeabolos, Elma, Baphomet, Cerberus, Faust arrived in the throne room, as Faust and Pangu took their place on the sides of Zeabolos.

"It's finally time." Faust stated. "Trillion has awoken again."

"It's exactly how you said it would be, Faust." Zeabolos responded back. "When I first met you, you told me being alive isn't necessarily the best."

"Are you regretting being revived?" Faust questioned back.

"Of course not. If I regretted my being, then what would I say to those who died? What would I say to Ruche who went into battle, to become another of the fallen, after what the other Overlords did?" Zeabolos spoke in a sorrowful tone. "No matter the cost, Trillion is to be defeated. That was my decision, and I will bear the consequences for it. It was the only means possible to stop Trillion, wasn't it, Faust? I can only appreciate for giving us all this chance."

Faust was silent, as she turned away, as her expression showed some feeling in it, before it was erased quickly into her mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Elma cried, as the Devil Projector came in after her. "I brought the Devil Projector!"

"Projecty! I'm here to project! The connection has been restored since last time!" The Devil Projector chirped.

"Elma!? Why did you come here!?" Zeabolos cried out, surprised that his sister is not resting.

"M-My lady! I told you a hundred times to please rest in your room today!" Baphomet tried to persuade Elma.

"Thank you, Baphomet, dear Brother." Elma smiled back. "But I can't simply sleep on a day like this. And I have been a lot better thanks to what Pangu, Dracodeus and Ruche have done for me. I'm fine to be here for just today."

"Even so, you should be careful." Pangu responded back. "You do not want to threaten your own health too much, Lady Elma. Just make sure to take a rest if you must."

"I understand, Pangu." Elma replied. "But I will regret it if I don't watch today. After all, today will show the efforts Lady Ruche and dear Brother has put until now."

"Alright, Elma. Just take a seat, and watch." Zeabolos said. "I can only hope that this will be the end of Trillion at last..."

Everyone directed their attention to the Devil Projector, as it began to display on the screen the footage on the other side.

* * *

 _In the remains of Hell's Gate..._

Ruche and Dracodeus marched forth to face Trillion, but they were soon interrupted by the appearance of the Agent.

"SO, YOU'VE COME AGAIN, HAVE YOU, LITTLE LADY?" The Agent hissed. "SUCH AUDACITY TO STILL DARE TO STAND IN FRONT OF ME AND MY MASTER."

"Same to you too. How dare you appear in front of me, acting like that you matter to me anymore." Ruche coldly sneered back.

"I AM THE AGENT. THE ONE WHO CARRIES THE WILL OF THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION." The Agent smirked, showing his fangs.

"Don't be like that-!" Dracodeus shouted. "You have to remember who are!"

"Be quiet, Dracodeus. I know who the Agent is." Ruche sternly stopped Dracodeus from speaking more, then turning to face the Agent. "He's not my father. Because he let Perpell get killed and siding with Trillion. In the first place... I wouldn't care who you are! I'm not going to listen to anyone under the orders of Trillion! I'll get rid of any being that brings ill to the Underworld! That's my job as an Overlord! Now, let's get this started!"

She then pointed Devourer at the Agent who suddenly stopped smiling, as he was still and silent.

"Hey! Are you even listening!? I said, let's get this started! I, the Overlord of Pride, Ruche, command you!" Ruche cried in frustration at the Agent. "I order you to fight me, if you're not going to back down! You better not tell me you can't fight a small fry like me! Not that I'm one at all!"

"PRIDE... OVERLORD... RU... CHE..." The Agent spoke, before his eyes suddenly dimmed a little, as his voice was becoming more and more like Astaroth's own. "...Ru...che..."

"Stop calling me that, and fight me, you coward!" Ruche shouted back.

"R-Ruche... Ruche...!" The Agent spoke, as Astaroth's voice was overlapping his own, as his expression became more and more calm.

"Wh-What!? If you have something to say, hurry and-!"

"Ruche... I..." The Agent spoke in Astaroth's voice, before he suddenly began to keel over, as he was clutching his head in indescribable pain, as his eyes began to flicker between purple and green. "Aah... AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What? What's happening!? Wait... Don't tell me...!" Ruche exclaimed.

"The Agent... no... Overlord Astaroth... He's coming to his senses!" Dracodeus exclaimed. "He's trying to break free of Trillion's control!"

"Aaaaaaahh! Ruche! RUCHE!" Astaroth cried, as he was temporarily in control of his own corrupted body.

"Stop it... Stop! Don't call me by that name!" Ruche shouted with sorrow in her voice, as tears began to leak down from her eyes, as she saw her own father writhe in agony. "I don't want to hear it! You're making me hold hope again...! Hope that you can hear me, Father! That you're trying to call out for me! Stop giving me hope!"

"Ruche... Kill me! Please! Free me from this walking nightmare!" Astaroth pleaded, as he was still in agony. "I beg of you, it's all I wish from you! I refuse to be Trillion's pawn further!"

"Shut up! You're Trillion's agent! You're my enemy standing in my way! You betrayed us Overlords! You betrayed the Great Overlord! Your own brother!" Ruche screamed. "No matter who you are, you can't go free... I won't let you! I'll kill you myself!"

"Ruche... That's right... I am nothing but your enemy now..." Astaroth smiled with kindness, instead of the malice of the Agent. "Both of you... Don't hesitate... Strike me down, and end my suffering!"

"Repay your sins against the Underworld with your death! That's the least you can do now!" Ruche exclaimed with determination.

"I am... NO.. I AM... I aM... I Am... I AM... I am... I am... I... aaaAaAaAAaAaAAaAaAa!" Astaroth screamed in agony, as his voice shifted between his own and the Agent's own, before Astaroth's own voice was gone, replaced completely by the Agent's. "I AM... DEFEAT.. LADY... DEFEAT...!"

Dracodeus could only click her tongue, as she is unwilling to kill Astaroth as the Agent, for all he had went through, and could only ready her blade.

The Agent then got up, as he brandished his claws, before he then swiped his arm up, as it fired off a series of flaming wheels at them. "TAKE THIS." He intoned.

The two combatants immediately separated to avoid the attack, as the flame magic brushed against their body.

"You think that you'll be able to hit me like this!?" Ruche mocked, before she then raised Devourer towards the Agent, as a magic circle appeared on it. "THUNDER RAY!"

Soon purple thunderbolts rained down on the Agent, as it caused him to flinch and stagger from the damage.

Dracodeus immediately rushed up to the Agent, with her blade drawn. "Forgive us, Overlord Astaroth, but we will free you as you have wished." She said in a solemn tone. "I will bring your soul to rest!"

Dracodeus immediately swung her blade at a fast pace, as it left behind blue trails of energy with each slash, while it cut through the Agent's own guard easily.

"YOU... YOU DARE..!?" The Agent cried, before he then slammed his hand on the ground, as he caused several earth spikes to rise from the ground to impale his attacker. However, Dracodeus jumped into the air, as she used her blade to slice off the sharp tips of the earth spikes to prevent her from being pierced.

"I'll give you a taste of my own power!" Ruche cried, as she immediately charged at the Agent with Devourer in front of her like a lance.

She then immediately thrust her own weapon onto the Agent, as it smashed into his abdomen with such force, that he coughed heavily from the strike, as he was forced back, weakened by the crippling blow.

"Eat this! And this! And this!" Ruche screamed with fury, as she swung her weapon with pure fury, as her weapon was crushing the Agent slowly and carefully, as each blow forced him slowly onto his own knees. "Die...! Die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The Agent was barely keeping himself together, as the blows drew blood from each strike, as his own bony mask was coming apart, as the black scar on his face could be seen, while he was moaning in suffering.

"No... Stop! STOP MOVING ALREADY!" Ruche cried. "Why won't you stay down!? You should be dead from my attack!"

"AAAAAHH... RU... RRUUUUU!" The Agent yelled, as he tried to get up, although his body was beginning to come apart from how mutilated his body was becoming.

"Don't say that! You... You're...!" Ruche sobbed, as she was crying profusely.

She then screamed loudly, as she tackled the Agent with immense force, as he was laid on his back, as Ruche swung at his head with her full force using Devourer, not stopping at all.

"Please... Just die! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ruche shouted.

"R...RU... THANK... THank... you..." The Agent gurgled, as Astaroth in his final moments, as his head was slowly being beaten to a pulp with Ruche's relentless assault.

After a while, the Agent stopped moving, as all that was left of the Agent was a corpse with a completely pulverised head, and covered with many wounds, without even a single twitch. Ruche was sitting on top of the dead body, as Devourer was covered completely by his blue blood, as Ruche was huffing in exhaustion, as her eyes were completely open from her utter paranoia before.

"Dead... He's... finally dead..." Ruche whispered to herself. "Finally... He really died... Father...!"

Ruche then began to laugh in increasing volume, before she then broke apart, as her laughs turned into sobs, as she was unable to see with the sheer amount of emotion flowing through her, and the tear in her eys.

"Aaaah...! Aaaah...! Father... Father...! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruche sobbed. "Father, you idiot! I didn't want this to happen! Why!? Why...!? I was fine...! I was fine with a good-for-nothing father...! Always smiling, always trusting! But then you left me and went to battle... Why did you die like that, you fool! Father...!"

Dracodeus then silently walked up to Ruche, before she then knelt down, and hugged Ruche tightly into her own embrace.

"...Huh?" Ruche whimpered, confused about what her partner was doing.

"There, there... It's all over." Dracodeus comforted Ruche with a soft rub on her back with her hand. "You did what you could, and your father would be proud of what you have done. He would be finally free from the control he was forced into, and so he can pass on peacefully."

"Dracodeus... I...!" Ruche tried to say, as her eyes watered up again, before she then bawled into Dracodeus's chest. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dracodeus comforted Ruche gently, as she let the pained Overlord rest and cry into her for a while, before she then saw that from the Agent's corpse, a purple wisp materialised, before it slowly circled them, as it gave off a sense of familiarity, warmth and comfort, that slowly eased Ruche's crying into a quiet sniffle.

"Father... I can feel it... his soul... His warmth..." Ruche whispered. "His kindness... I... feel so... at peace... I'm proud to be his daughter... Goodbye Father... and good night..."

* * *

 _Back at the throne room..._

"What was that!?" Zeabolos exclaimed at what he saw. "What just happened, Faust?"

"I don't know... It can't be. No... Only a fragment of Astaroth's soul remained after the conversion into the Agent." Faust answered back, as she seemed to be surprised by this event. "And yet it called out Ruche's name... It even glimmered before he disappeared... How did it...?"

Pangu then noticed that the Soul Grimoire was glowing. "Faust... your Soul Grimoire...!" Pangu notified Faust. "It's reacting to something!"

"What...?" Faust blurted out, before through one of the room's windows, the very same wisp that was Astaroth's soul appeared, dashed into the glowing Soul Grimoire, as the light startled everyone, making them cry out in shock, as it engulfed the entire room.

When it dissipated, Faust was on her bottom on the ground, and everyone was looking her way.

"Impossible... How did it... find the Soul Grimoire...!?" Faust cried out in shock.

"Faust! Are you all right!?" Zeabolos asked in concern of her condition.

"Yes... I'm fine..." She replied, as she looked at the Soul Grimoire.

"It wasn't... a dream, was it?" Elma asked. "Astaroth's soul... was absorbed into Lady Faust's book."

"Sure looked like it." Fegor sleepily answered.

"The final brilliance his soul held returned straight back into the Soul Grimoire. It's as if..." Faust stated.

"...As if his strong will had never left this place." Promotheus finished the sentence. "It wanted to return back to where it belonged."

"It's probably because of his promise... His promise to return to the castle, no matter what..." Elma added with a smile. "I'm sure dear brother Astaroth returned to where everyone was... He came back home to our castle."

"Mm, welcome home, As-chin." Fegor sleepily added.

"It is the triumphant return of Lord Astaroth!" Baphomet cried in joy.

"I guess that you have your brother back in one form at least, Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu told Zeabolos. "How do you feel?"

"...I feel relieved that Astaroth is finally allowed to rest eternally in our embrace. No longer will he have to live a tortured life." Zeabolos answered back with a smile of relief on his face.

"Look, Ruche and the others are about to fight Trillion!" Hermes called out, as he pointed to the Devil Projector, which was still broadcasting for the duo out for battle.

"Dear brother Astaroth is here cheering with us... It will be okay!" Elma exclaimed.

Everyone turned back to watch the Devil Projector, although Pangu seemed to be happy about something.

' _I'm glad that this had happened... With this... Once the time comes... Everything will be restored..._ ' Pangu thought to himself.

* * *

 _Back with Ruche and Dracodeus..._

Ruche and Dracodeus finally faced Trillion, who seemed to be ready for battle once again.

"Well well, if it isn't the greedy Perpell's big-sister, 'Sis Ru'?" Trillion mocked, stating the nickname with dripping sarcasm. "Come to join your sister in death...?"

"The only one who will be dead is you, Trillion! You will pay for the lives that you have taken!" Dracodeus declared.

Ruche was silent, however, as she didn't seem to be reacting to Trillon's words. She then turned to Dracodeus.

"Dracodeus... I want to leave this place." Ruche told Dracodeus gently. "I will face this unforgivable bitch myself."

"Ruche!?" Dracodeus exclaimed, as she turned to Ruche. "I cannot do that! I'm your partner, I cannot leave you to fend for yourself! If we are to fall, then let us fall together!"

"...You'll just hold me back." Ruche coldly told Dracodeus. "I finally know what I must do, but I don't need you hindering me. Go back to the castle, and wait for me. I'll win for sure."

"Ruche... I..." Dracodeus tried to understand what Ruche was trying to do, and was failing in that.

Soon she gave up, as she didn't seem to want to be a bother to Ruche, as she turned away. "...Make sure you come back alive... Ruche." Dracodeus told Ruche solemnly. "As much as I have confidence that your newfound power might bring an end to this... I worry about your life, Ruche. So please, promise me that you'll be alive to be with the others."

"Don't worry. I'm not like the rest." Ruche grinned. "Trillion is going to be facing a whole new level of power from me."

Dracodeus then walked away, before she then notified Pangu. "Pangu... Will you take me back?" Dracodeus asked her leader through the comms.

"Take you back... Of course I can. But the question is... Do you really wish to go? To abandon Ruche at this point of time?" Pangu questioned back. "Once you leave, you won't be able to head back to where Ruche is. The battle may as well be over by the time you change your mind. So think carefully... Are you prepared to abandon her at her time of need?"

Dracodeus soon felt regret building up inside of her, as she truly didn't want to leave Ruche, as it would be against her very nature to do so, especially when she promised to help her regardless. And yet... Ruche's words resonated in her.

"'I finally know what I must do...'" Dracodeus repeated Ruche's statement to herself. "...I remember a time where I once said that before... And we both remember that time. So... Even though I can't bear to leave her, I cannot deny her her chance to prove herself. She is determined to fight alone, and I cannot go against that wish, so... yes, I'll leave this place and the battle to Ruche."

From the other side, Pangu remained eerily silent, as if he was reminiscing something, before he then sighed. "Hold still for a moment... I'll take you somewhere where you can rest. You've done enough." He assured her.

Soon, Dracodeus was whisked from the battle-field, as Ruche and Trillion stared each other down, with neither of them making a move.

"Heh. Now that's Pride." Trillion cackled. "The kind of Pride that leads to one's downfall. You really think that you'll be able to beat me when your own sister and three of your own companions could not and died miserable deaths? Laughable."

"...I know. But I don't plan on winning this fight truly." Ruche answered back with a smile on her lips. "Nor do I plan on returning alive. That is the only time I would have to lie to Dracodeus."

"Hah. At least you're honest." Trillion said. "Too bad honesty won't save you from being carved like a turkey by me! So please die, so that I can enjoy your warm corpse for a appetiser!"

"If you want a real meal... Then let me provide you one!" Ruche declared, as she began to glow brightly. "Let's see you eat me and all the magic power of the Overlords before me contained in the Ring of the Tyrant!"

Trillion's expression turned from one of sadistic glee, into one of slight terror. "What... What are you doing!?" Trillion demanded.

"If I can't beat you, then I'll use my very own life to bring you down! If I'm going to die, it's on my own terms, you voracious hag!" Ruche screamed in defiance, as the glow around her began to intensify, as she raised Beholder, as energy streams began to converge on its tip.

"Stop that...! STOP THAT!" Trillion shouted, as she raised her own weapons to prepare to kill Ruche on the spot.

"Sorry... But I'm the Overlord of Pride, Ruche! NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" Ruche shouted, before she pointed Beholder at Trillion, as a large magic circle appeared under her feet, as she closed her eyes. "Father... Give me your power... To at least finish this task."

The magic circle then shattered, as millions of purple beams began to raise from the broken magic formation, as they rose into the skies, before they immediately turned and honed towards Trillion.

"RAGNAROK STORM!" Ruche declared her ultimate attack, as she fired off a massive purple beam from Beholder, which engulfed Trillion, as the demonic goddess was screaming in agony, as the beam seared her completely, while the beams pierced through her armour like nothing, drilling millions of millions of holes into her body, although she was still very much alive.

As the massive beam disappeared with its smaller copies, Trillion was left squirming on the ground, as she was unable to speak or move, as her body seemed to be far more damaged than before, as cracks began to appear on her own armour, and her body seemed to be becoming more and more fragile.

However, Ruche was in a far more dire condition, as Beholder immediately vaporised into nothing with a purple flash. She fell onto her knees, which were become weak like jelly.

"Ah... My legs... Shivering... I don't feel any more power in me..." Ruche said to herself. "I... I can't move anymore... But... I have something... to say to the Great Overlord... to Dracodeus... An apology... Something that I always wanted to say, but never had the courage to."

She then felt something tugging at her, as she looked down at her hands, as her hands were slowly deteriorating into particles of purple light.

"Ah... I guess my time... It's coming..." Ruche huffed. "It... feels so... peaceful... Perpell... Father.. Mother... I... I'm fading away... just like that... I can't... hold onto myself any longer..."

Ruche's body continued to fade away, as her arms and legs were soon gone, as all that was left was her chest.

"I want... All I want... Is to return back to when... everyone was smiling..." Ruche muttered. "My stupid sister... My idiot father... I miss them both so much... I want... to go home...! Go home...! But... I... no longer can..."

She then looked up, as she smiled.

"Or maybe... I am going home after all.. Where everyone is waiting for me..." Ruche spoke in a very weak voice. "Oh well... Then I guess... This is okay... Because... maybe... I'll get to see.. my... sister... again... Perpell... Wait... for... me..."

Ruche then faded away completely, as her crown fell the ground with a clatter.

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Everyone was silent at Ruche's death, as Zeabolos's expression was calm and restrained, as he did his best not to lose himself to the anger of losing another of his beloved Overlords, one of his own relatives.

"...She died with pride, as her role dictated." Pangu told Zeabolos in a sympathetic tone. "Know that she passed on without any fear or regret, and she didn't die suffering. I would consider that a death that she deserves, rather than one in Trillion's hands."

"Great Overlord..." Faust said.

"I'm fine, both of you, Pangu, Faust. I understand what you're trying to tell me." Zeabolos responded back with a melancholic tone. "Ruche wouldn't want me to give up."

Faust then looked at the Devil Projector, as it showed the last of the Hell's Gate layer being destroyed.

"It seems that Hell's Gate has been completely destroyed. Trillion is now one step closer to us." Faust noted.

"It wouldn't matter... With Ruche gone..." Zeabolos shook his head sadly.

"No... Lady Ruche... Lady Ruche..." Baphomet mourned with a sad look in his eyes.

"Maybe it was too much for her." Faust told Zeabolos. "Maybe we should have had her retreat. But by the look in her eyes, and her words... Perhaps, she wanted this from the start of her training?"

"Perhaps Astaroth must have strengthened her will to fight." Zeabolos responded back. "But... what her will was... I should have known..."

"Don't blame yourself, Great Overlord." Prometheus answered back. "I'm sure that Ruche knew what she was doing, and that she did this because she wanted to be with her sister."

"...I see." Zeabolos stated in a stoic tone.

"I'm sorry to have said something stupid, Great Overlord." Faust apologised.

"Why apologise? You did mourn her death, only without tears." Zeabolos asked back.

"Mourn... Death... I mourned a Fallen One's death..." Faust said to herself, as she seemed to be feeling something from what has happened, as her expression showed sorrow on it.

"As Great Overlord... No.. As Ruche's Uncle and younger brother of Astaroth, let me give you my thanks for what you have done, you and Pangu." Zeabolos told her. "I understand why Dracodeus wanted to leave back then, because she respected Ruche's wish. So... I cannot blame her for Ruche's death."

"Thank you for understanding." Pangu thanked Zeabolos with a curt bow with his hands clasped together. "We're sorry if this war has caused more causalities for you. I'm sure that you're still hurt from every other death that had happened, and we understand that even until now, and that is why we will continue to support you."

"Stop. I cannot accept your thanks." Faust replied to Zeabolos. "I... I need to take a rest. I feel a bit tired today."

"Yes, of course. Rest well, Faust." Zeabolos responded back, as Faust left the throne-room. "Baphomet.. Take Elma back to her room."

"Understood..." Baphomet nodded slowly, as he walked to Elma. "Come, Lady Elma, let us return to your room."

"I understand." Elma responded back with some tears in her eyes.

"Elma... Feel free to cry as much as you need when you get back to your room." Zeabolos told Elma. "I'm guessing that you must have had a promise from Ruche not to cry for her death. But consider your health first. It's alright."

Elma nodded silently, as she left the throne-room.

"I dismiss all of you, Unmei Force." Zeabolos answered back. "I... I need some time to consider what Fegor is to do. I need to talk to her."

"As you wish." Pangu said, as he left with the Unmei Force members.

When they were out of the throne room, Pangu then immediately entered one of his portals, as she found Dracodeus sitting in the rotunda, as she had some Blood Lilies laid on the table, while she was staring at them, with her mask off, showing her depressed expression.

"Dracodeus..." Pangu said, as Dracodeus turned to him with lifeless eyes.

"...Ruche is dead... Isn't she...?" Dracodeus asked in a sorrowful tone.

Pangu could only nod his head in confirmation, as Dracodeus merely turned her head away, as she let out a quiet and strangled sob.

"I should have known... She would die like the rest of the Overlords." Dracodeus continued. "But... But I couldn't break my promise to her. You remember that I'm the kind of person who would never truly interfere in the matters of others until it's truly dire, or it's something that they weren't sure of themselves. But... Ruche... When I heard her say those words... I felt something familiar inside of me... As if I have heard those words before. I felt like I saw Elise there for a moment, and that's what stayed my hand from interfering further to assist her."

Dracodeus then clutched the edge of the table with her hands tightly, as she grit her teeth. "Now... She's gone. What's the point of helping someone if you aren't there at the most dire of times!?" Dracodeus growled, as tears leaked from her eyes. "I ran away from her, Ri- Pangu... Because I'm scared of her hating me. Ever since I have met her, I have been trying my best to make her realise her true self, despite the prideful mask she shows, and show that everyone cares for her no matter who she is. All this time... gone like that... because of her death... It's so.. unfair... This world... is unfair...!"

Pangu took a seat opposite of Dracodeus, before he then took off his own mask, as his eyes were filled with sorrow as well.

"I know... But that's cruel reality... Like the world that you came from." Pangu responded back in a sagely tone."The world we came from is a world that is filled with pain and despair... But there was always a way to bring about a happy ending. This world is not much different, but it requires a greater sacrifice for this happy ending of theirs. The world is never fair, Dracodeus... No... Corrin. You remember how you were forced to fight men to the death, even when you wanted to save them. In some cases... The choice was never ours to make. Fate was never meant to written by the hands of those who are inside of it. Sometimes, the tides guide us to wherever we go, whether it is a world of hope, or one of despair... And we're powerless to fight against it. But that doesn't mean that we can't make the best of what we have. Just because things are rough, doesn't mean that we cannot bring about happiness with our own hands. There is always a way for this to end. But in order to do that, we have to endure this for longer. Only then, will the true end of this nightmare will come."

Dracodeus was silent, before she then moved over, and hugged Pangu tightly, as both of them silently rested into each other's warmth, as they let the silence around them speak for their sorrows.


	15. Chapter 14: Typical Sloth Day Part 1

Chapter 14: The Typical Day of A Sloth Demoness Part 1

* * *

 _Outside the throne room..._

Pangu was waiting outside with Promotheus, as they were discussing something.

"...So... This is the last Overlord, huh...?" Prometheus asked Pangu. "Once they're all gone... What will be next?"

"If there are no more Overlords... Then..." Pangu replied back, as he suddenly went silent.

"Pangu?" Prometheus asked, concerned about the sudden silence. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Pangu answered back stoically. "We need to prepare Fegor's partner. So far, we had Jirachi, Yoku, Aeon, Apollo and Dracodeus as former partners. It would not be wise to allow them to have another death of a ally on their heads. But who...?"

Ryu-Onna suddenly walked up to where the duo are, as she seemed to have a few words for both of them.

"Pangu." Ryu-Onna interrupted with a short word. "I would like to speak to you about something.

"Ryu-Onna. I see that you must be interested in being Fegor's partner, are you not?" Pangu replied, turning to the red-haired lady. "Is this why you have come up to me?"

"Yes." Ryu-Onna answered back.

"Why?" Prometheus questioned back. "I would usually consider the reason that you are both prone to sleepiness in different degrees and manners... But I can tell from your words that you have something more in mind, that you two have in common. What is it?"

"When I witnessed how Fegor had done some of her own warm-ups... No, when she was truly devoting herself to her training before she inherited the Ring..." Ryu-Onna answered back. "...I sensed a immense power within her, that she has been holding back. Only through her training, does a trickle of that overwhelming power reveals itself to my senses or to anyone close enough to feel its power. I feel that there is no-one else fit but myself for training alongside her, for her immense physical power can only be tested by my own."

"True enough. You have been holding back ever since you became a gatekeeper. A rainbow dragon like you..." Pangu said. "You deserve more freedom to express your full power. So, Ryu-Onna. I order you to hold nothing back when you train Fegor, because only through that, will she be able to push through her own limits."

"I shall do as you ask, my leader." Ryu-Onna bowed with courtesy.

Soon, Fegor leaves the throne room through the large doors, as she then notices Pangu,Prometheus, and Ryu-Onna together.

"Oh... It's Ryu-tan and her friends... Pan-chin and Prom-chin." Fegor said, as some of her sleepiness in her voice was gone completely, although she still seemed to sound tired. "Are you here to partner with me, Ryu-tan?"

"Yes. It would seem that way, Fegor." Ryu-Onna answered back. "All I ask is that I help you train. I promise that I will not hold you back, but instead help you surpass your limits."

"Okay... I'm happy to have someone to train with." Fegor smiled tiredly. "But... are you sure you would be happy yourself to do so?"

"...I am. And you'll see why." Ryu-Onna responded back. "Come... let us begin training."

Fegor and Ryu-Onna left together, as Pangu and Prometheus watched them leave.

"I can only hope that this will the last person that will have to be sacrificed to defeat Trillion." Prometheus commented about the situation. "I can't bear to see the Great Overlord Zeabolos lose his closest Overlords, some of which are his direct relatives over and over again..."

"Oh, Prometheus... If only things were that easy..." Pangu answered back. "Even if it seems that Fegor has the last stretch well within her control... I'm afraid that things may turn for the worse... regardless of what is done."

* * *

 _In the castle coliseum, several days later..._

Zeabolos arrived inside the large room, as he saw Fegor being surrounded by Ergo and Ragon on both sides, as Ryu-Onna was watching from afar. Everyone in the room turned to him, as soon as they noticed his presence.

"How are things looking for Sister?" Zeabolos asked Ragon.

"Quite well, Great Overlord. Thank you for coming." Ragon answered back. "We are just about to spar with her. She has mercifully decided to restrain her power for the sake of training herself, and sparing us a lot of pain and agony."

"Hey, Zebo-chin. Yoo-hoo!" Fegor called out with a smile.

"You mind watching, Great Overlord?" Ergo inquired Zeabolos.

"Understood. Show me the results." Zeabolos accepted.

Soon, the three combatants immediately engaged each other in true combat, as Fegor deflected and defended against Ergo's and Ragon's attacks from both sides, as she always managed to make her own attacks strike true onto them, as well as hitting them hard, dealing more damage than they can endure without consequence on their health and condition.

"Always be prepared, Lady Fegor!" Ragon warned Fegor, as he immediately rushed forward, thrusting his right hand forward, aiming to claw at her body. "Haaah!"

Fegor twisted her body drastically, to avoid the attack, which sailed past her harmlessly. With one of her hands keeping Ergo's iron ball in her grip, she cocked back her other arm, preparing to counter the blow.

"There." Fegor intoned, as she immediately slammed her arm into Ragon, causing the draconian to cry in surprise and pain, being sent flying away. He managed to regain his footing on the ground, before he could be slammed against the surrounding walls.

"Tch...! What a heavy blow!" Ragon exclaimed, as he dashed back, and attacked Fegor more cautiously, to avoid being knocked back like before again.

"Um, was it like this...?" Fegor asked quickly, as she immediately threw the iron ball back at Ergo, causing the horned demon to immediately ready himself to catch it, as he was knocked back trying to catch it. She then rushed at Ragon with both of her arms out, as her claws had a prominent silver glow enveloping them.

"What...!?" Ragon shouted in shock, as he tried to defend, before he was assaulted by a tackling Fegor, as he was slammed into the wall with such great force it caused the wall to crumble, as well as kicking up a massive dust cloud. Zeabolos watched silent, as he seemed to be intrigued that Fegor was taking the training seriously, despite holding back her power intentionally for the sake of her comrades.

"Hey, Great Overlord! Who is that girl!?" Uriel cried, causing the demon to turn to the young angel, who was behind him, watching the fight with astonishment. "She's always sleeping... Now's she some sort of monster!"

"That 'monster' you're referring to is the greatest Overlord to ever bring pain unto you angels." Zeabolos responded back. "Bask in her glory while you still can."

"That's my girl, Fegor! As good as usual!" Ergo cried out in joy, before he then immediately swung his ball-and-chain around, as it created the illusion of a cyclone made of iron gathering on top of his head. "But can you take this!?"

He then threw the metallic ball forward, as it surged forth with massive speed and force, as Fegor immediately dodged to the side, as the ball slammed beside the downed Ragon, while the force cleared the dust cloud immediately.

"Wha...!?" Ergo cried in shock, at his failure to land his attack.

"And... Like this...?" Fegor muttered, as she immediately charged at Ergo, with her torso twisted, and both of her hands above her body.

She then slammed into Ergo, as she turned into a miniature cyclone that sent Ergo flying up with Fegor, before she then slammed him down into the ground with enough force for the impact to create a firm crater where Ergo landed.

"What...!? She can use that move already!?" Ragon exclaimed with shock.

"Gahaha! You really are a fun one, Lady Fegor!" Ergo laughed heartily, as he got back onto his feet. "This is about the only thing ya' good at!"

"Been awake for a while." Fegor mumbled back.

"I suppose that I'll have to get serious now." Ragon growled, as he got back up as well, preparing to attack.

"No... Wait." Ryu-Onna interrupted, as she immediately walked towards the arena, and hopped down onto the sandy floor. "I have something I want to ask of you, Ergo, Ragon."

"Lady Ryu-Onna." Ragon stated. "I take it that you wish to battle Lady Fegor as she is now? I believe that she has been properly warmed up, so I would advise being careful if you're going to go toe-to-toe against her."

"I don't plan on holding back against her." Ryu-Onna responded back, as she immediately threw her mask at Ragon, who caught it. "Take care of this mask. I will need it after I am done with my fight."

Zeabolos was actually surprised to find that for a lady who is devoted to training, she had quite a beautiful appearance. Her body did not seem to have the obvious bulkiness of chronic trainees, instead a sleek and slender figure, and he saw how her jade-green eyes burned with a fighting spirit that seemed to be unrivalled by anything that he had seen before.

"And... she said that she has been holding back like Fegor has...?" Zeabolos asked himself. "This would be interesting to see... This is the first time I have seen one of our allies from the Unmei Force directly challenge an Overlord to a proper battle. I am curious to see what would come from this."

Ryu-Onna then immediately shifted herself into a martial-arts battle stance, with her legs spread apart, crouched down to optimise the position of the gravity centre of her body, as well as keep it protected under a full guard, with her hands out.

"Fegor... All I ask of you... Is that you do not hold back." Ryu-Onna answered back. "I can see the immense power that you have been hiding within yourself. If you deem me worthy of facing your full expertise and power... Then I ask that you do so, because I will not be so easily defeated like Ragon and Ergo have."

Fegor was silent, before she then steadied herself. "...Alright... But it'll be a pain to act all serious... So please don't make this be a waste of time..." Fegor answered back.

Ryu-Onna merely nodded, before she then dashed at Fegor at a speed that was even faster than Ragon himself, as she had her arm out against Fegor's claw, as both of their arms were shaking from trying to push against each other.

"What the...!?" Zeabolos cried. "This speed...!? It's far faster than even Ragon!? Who is this lady, truly?"

Ryu-Onna immediately followed up with a barrage of unarmed attacks, as she kicked and striked with all of her limbs with fluid movements and a speed that made her attacks relentless. Fegor was forced the entire time to block, as Ryu-Onna's attacks left her no opening to counter or exploit, being so smoothly chained together into a single combination of attacks.

"Do it, Lady Fegor!" A goblin soldier cheered, as he seemed to be inside the arena, attracted by the sounds of battle that were occurring.

"Yeah! Show that red-haired dragon lady who's the greatest!" Another soldier cried, as more and more of them followed, as they took their seats on the stands around the arena.

"Dear Sister! Do it!" The fox-kin housemaid shouted, as she was followed by the rabbit housemaid, who seemed to look a lot less meek than the last time she was seen before by Zeabolos, and a lot more bold and determined.

"All these people..." Zeabolos remarked, seeing how the people were coming to see Fegor battle against Ryu-Onna. "...Have they been attracted by the prospect of a battle that deserves to be seen..!?"

"What's with all this commotion?" Faust asked, as she moved beside Zeabolos.

"Ah. Faust. Why don't you take a seat too?" Zeabolos asked. "It seems that Ryu-Onna was eager to challenge Fegor to a full-on duel, but it seems that Ryu-Onna is showing Fegor no mercy, and actually overpowering her for a while."

Fegor began to slowly adapt against Ryu-Onna's attacks, as she eventually forced Ryu-Onna back with a quick thrust, causing the latter to jump back slightly, allowing Fegor to make a comeback against her, as it was Fegor's turn to be on the offensive.

The battle went on for a long time, as Ryu-Onna and Fegor each reversed their own roles as defender and attacker many times, with neither of them showing any signs of tiring out, despite them slowly draining their own stamina down to their limits. Eventually, they both met at the middle, as they stopped attacking each other, as they were both panting from exhaustion.

"I must admit..." Ryu-Onna said, as she coughed slightly from her lungs being overtaxed by the fatigue inside of her, as she smiled. "I have never had a battle like that for a long time, where I and my opponent were so evenly matched that it has resulted in a eternal stalemate like this. And yet... I feel like that the battle has improved me in more than one way."

"...I'm sleepy now... I guess you're really powerful, Ryu-Onna." Fegor complimented Ryu-Onna.

"Same here... I feel like that I've finally found a reason to justify having a nap here." Ryu-Onna answered back.

They both fainted at almost the same time, as their heads landed on the grounds, as they were sound asleep.

"...Well, that was a interesting development." Faust commented on what she saw. "I have heard of a situation like this in theory... But never have I seen it in reality."

"I guess that they're both tired." Zeabolos said, before he then turned to Ergo and Ragon. "Ergo. Ragon. Return Fegor to her bed-room, and place Ryu-Onna in the meditation chambers. That has been where she rested herself, no?"

Ergo and Ragon silently nodded, as they carried out their orders, Ergo taking Fegor, and Ragon taking Ryu-Onna, as they took the exhausted ladies back to their respective resting spots.

* * *

 _In the hot-springs, a few days later..._

Ryu-Onna was resting in the hot-springs, after she had spent some time doing vigorous training with Fegor, who has gotten a lot more closer to her ever since their battle. The tips of her hair were drifting onto the water, as she laid herself back with a quiet long breath of relief.

"How long has it been since I have felt a natural hot-spring...?" Ryu-Onna asked herself in a calm manner. "Never once have I dipped myself into a fitting hot-spring that was not used to train my own body's endurance, during my long stay here."

She then slowly began to feel tired and relaxed, as her eyelids slowly drooped down.

"I wouldn't mind taking another rest..." Ryu-Onna said to herself, as her eyes became closed, and she was slowly being lulled into sleep by relaxation.

Suddenly, during her short nap, she was jolted awake by a loud splash that not only could be heard by her, but the hot-spring waters suddenly rippled and gushed forth, as the feeling also woke her up suddenly. She then looked around frantically with fearful eyes, as if she was trying to look for someone.

"I wasn't sleeping on the job, Mistress!" Ryu-Onna babbled hastily. "There are no knives in me, so I wasn't woken up by our head maid! No, I was just resting myself, but I was fully aware of my surroundings!"

When she stopped panicking, she then looked at the source of the sound, and was surprised to find that it was Fegor upside-down in her water, with her legs sticking above it.

"Oh... OH DEAR! Fegor!" Ryu-Onna cried in shock, as she immediately moved over and lifted Fegor back up, putting her on the edge of the spring to sit on. "Are you okay!?"

"Whoa... That was close..." Fegor muttered, as she was drenched all over by spring water, as it dripped from her hair, and the white towel that was wrapped around her body was soaked wet. "Thank you... Ryu-Onna."

"Y-You're welcome." Ryu-Onna replied, as she was embarrassed about Fegor possibly hearing her previous outburst. "What are you doing here? Have you come to relax with me?"

"Hm...? Oh yeah, that." Fegor answered back. "You know how the sights here is super, right? So I propped myself against that boulder to relax, and it felt really good. I think I fell asleep, and then I went splash right into the water."

Ryu-Onna turned to the boulder she was referring to, as it has seemed to have slipped in her sleep, evident from the drag mark on the ground under it, as Ryu-Onna sighed.

"Well.. I didn't expect that to be dangerous... For someone as strong as you, you must have dislodged that boulder while you leaned on it with increasing force, which might have caused the boulder to slip, and you to land inside the water." Ryu-Onna explained. "Still, I'm glad that I was able to save you from drowning, if it would be possible for your race to do so..."

"Yup. We can." Fegor responded back. "If Ryu-tan didn't come, I would have stayed underwater, and would have drowned too."

"...I'm glad you're okay, regardless." Ryu-Onna answered back. "Mind if I offer you something?"

"Yes...?" Fegor asked sleepily. "What is it...?"

"I want to ask if I could give you a full-body massage." Ryu-Onna asked back. "Because of how much physical training you have done all this time, I think that your muscles might be overtaxed by the strain you put them through, even if they don't feel sore to you. It'll help make training in the near future easier and more profitable as a experience, and you'll feel more comfort once I work the knots out of you. Would that be fine for you?"

"...Mmm.. Alright. Let's do it." Fegor mumbled back.

Ryu-Onna then lifted herself out of the spring, as she got behind Fegor, and began her massage on Fegor's neck, rubbing deeply into the skin with her fingers with a firm touch, as she pressed and kneaded against the points. As Fegor felt the massage's effects course through her body, she only smiled and hummed in relief, closing her eyes to relax even further.

Ryu-Onna then worked her way down the back of Fegor, as she used a variety of techniques, ranging from simple firm strokes down Fegor's back, to doing a quick fist-pound massage down the spine, to using her knuckles to smooth out the muscles under the skin, to pressing and kneading the trigger point around her body. With fluid motion and a talent in using her own massage techniques, Ryu-Onna managed to make Fegor more relaxed than ever, as she actually dozed off for a while, before she was woken by a few presses on the trigger points on her shoulder.

Eventually, Ryu-Onna managed to finish doing Fegor's upper-body, as she lowered her hands.

"Fegor... Mind if I ask that you could lift your legs for me?" Ryu-Onna requested. "I need to massage them as well as your feet."

Fegor's only response to that is lifting her left leg up from the spring, as Ryu-Onna got to work immediately massaging it. She started off by massaging the various parts of her foot to allow better circulation on her leg, making the massage more effective on the later parts of the leg massage, before then continuing by stroking and rubbing each side of the leg slowly and smoothly. When Ryu-Onna got to the other leg, she noticed the black crest tattoo that was embedded on the sole of her foot.

"Interesting... This is her crest tattoo?" Ryu-Onna said, before she then continuing massaging. "No wonder it was hard to tell where the crest was on her, for it was under her sole."

She then finished up the leg, as Ryu-Onna turned back to Fegor. "All done, Fegor. How do you feel?" Ryu-Onna asked, before she then noticed that Fegor was sound asleep again, from a result of a comfortable and heavenly massage from her.

Ryu-Onna could only sigh with a smile, as she seemed to be not surprised that Fegor became even more tired from her massage, as it released the stress that was possibly keeping her awake. She then picked up Fegor in a bridal-style stance, before taking her into the changing rooms, where she got both of their clothes back on, as she left still carrying Fegor.

When she arrived at Fegor's bedroom, she laid her onto the bed gently, before moving the blanket over Fegor, and then leaving by closing the door gently.

"Somehow... I feel like that there's more to her that's common with me." Ryu-Onna remarked about the entire situation. "Still... I can't let that stop me from training myself to be as strong as she will be."

* * *

 _In Faust's Laboratory, several hours later..._

Faust was left sighing, as she was clutching her head, sitting in her large chair.

"It's unusual for you to sigh, Faust." Zeabolos said, as he observed Faust for a while, having been mostly sighing for the entire time he was there. "What's the matter? You look a little pale, too. Is your research taking a toll on you?"

"No need to worry about me. I'm actually enjoying my research." Faust answered back with a assuring look. "I'll be fine soon."

Suddenly, Fegor entered the room, lugging a massive bag behind her by the shoulder, as Ryu-Onna followed after her.

"Fau-tan, I'm coming in, with Ryu-tan as well." Fegor announced her arrival to Zeabolos and Faust.

"Hello, Faust, Zeabolos." Ryu-Onna greeted them the two as well.

"Ah. Fegor. Come in. You too, Ryu-Onna." Faust invited them both.

"Hey, Zebo-chin? What's up?" Fegor asked Zeabolos with a causal tone.

"Sister? Do you come to Faust's room often?" Zeabolos questioned back.

"No, not really... Fau-tan is always busy, you know?" Fegor answered, turning to Faust.

"Don't worry about that. If I were really busy, I would tell you so." Faust replied back.

"I see. Okay. Then I'll come again more often." Fegor responded back with a nod.

"Yes, please do." Faust smiled. "Now then, is there something you need from me?"

"Um... yes... That's right. For you, Fau-tan." Fegor answered back, as she placed the bag she was holding in her hands on the ground.

Faust walked over to open it, and was surprised to find it filled with lots of pillows of different kinds.

"That's a lot of... pillows?" Zeabolos questioned.

"Fau-tan said she didn't have enough sleep or something like that last time. That's why she left the throne-room early, right?" Fegor asked back, as she pulled out a pillow. "Those are just my extras, so keep them."

"Thank you... Well then, let me give some of them a try." Faust thanked Fegor respectfully, as she took the pillow from Fegor's hands. "There is no harm in ensuring the best of my condition after all."

"Yup. Oh, this one's my favourite." Fegor continued, as she pulled out a pink salt pillow in her hands. "It's a salt pillow. Put it on top of another pillow, and you'll feel super cool under the head."

"Ah, the ancient art of keeping your head cool and the legs warm, right?" Faust remarked, as she took the salt pillow, and placed it on the table where she did her research. "I suppose delving deep into the art of sleeping is quite interesting..."

"That's right. In return, please use this if you'd like." Fegor replied back, as she pulled out a green spray canister from her large bag. "It's a medicinal spray concocted for a good night's rest. Spray it on your bedding before you go to sleep. I'm sure you'll wake up feeling refreshed."

"Oh... That's... super." Faust answered back, as she seemed to be feeling awkward with all the things Fegor is giving to her to help her rest. "Gonna try it."

"Fau-tan, can I touch you?" Fegor asked Faust politely.

"Sure, but why?" Faust accepted Fegor's request, before she yelped as Fegor suddenly placed her hands on the researcher's shoulders, as she squeezed it gently.

"Ah.. your shoulders are really stiff." Fegor remarked with a frown, before she then poker her finger between Faust's eyes gently, as Faust yelped in pain.

"Wha-!? S-Sister!? What are you...?" Zeabolos asked in surprise.

"Mmm... your eyes are strained too, Fau-tan." Fegor added, ignoring Zeabolo's question.

"You can tell that by touching me there? That's actually quite amazing." Faust replied back, a little curious and intrigued by Fegor's deductions.

"Well, Ryu-Onna taught me a few things about pressure points, and refined my understanding about them." Fegor explained, as she pointed where she poked Faust between her eyes. "This pressure point leads to your eyes... And when your eyes are strained, it leads to your shoulders, and it continues down to even the toes. Now, hold still, Fau-tan."

Fegor then walked over to Faust, as she immediately pressed one of her fingers on Faust's neck, as Faust began to grunt in pain.

"Sister, what's with that?" Zeabolos asked.

"Don't worry. I'm just pressing one of her vital pressure points to allow her to sleep more easily." Fegor answered the question calmly. "It's not like it's pressing a point that will make her explode, so relax, Fau-tan."

"W-Wait! It feels like you're actually grabbing hold of my life here-!" Faust was about to say, before she immediately slumped over unconscious before she could say any more.

"There... Sound asleep." Fegor replied back. "Just like Ryu-tan taught me to press."

"S-She's sleeping already!?" Zeabolos exclaimed in shock.

"You underestimate the power of pressure points, Zeabolos." Ryu-Onna answered back with crossed arms. "Even to the body of a inhuman, pressure points have several potent effects, ranging from beneficial to lethal ones. I've known most of them, and have trained the usage of each one quite well. What I did was only pass down one of those technique to activating a pressure point to Fegor."

"B-But, are you sure she's all right?" Zeabolos asked again, a little worried for the silent Faust, who was breathing gently in her sleep.

"You want me to do the same to you, Zebo-chin?" Fegor offered. "Ryu-tan tried it on me, and it worked quite well."

"Um no, I'm fine right now." Zeabolos rejected the offer.

Fegor then yawned, as she blinked her eyes sluggishly. "I'm feeling sleepy too now... Oh, right..." Fegor muttered, before she then sprayed some of the medicinal spray on her face. "...Ooh... That spray sounds good."

Before Fegor could drift off to sleep, Ryu-Onna immediately sprung into action, as she pressed a pressure point on the back of Fegor's neck, which jolted Fegor awake suddenly, as her eyes flipped open with renewed stamina in it.

"...Let's not have you sleep on the ground, Fegor." Ryu-Onna advised Fegor. "If you want to go to bed to sleep, then I'll make sure to take you there."

"Okay..." Fegor said, as they turned to leave the room.

Zeabolos looked back to Faust, as he was satisfied enough that Faust was sound asleep and getting the rest she needed, before he then heard a loud thumping sound, as it caused him to look outside the room on the hall-way.

What he saw was Fegor carrying a fast-asleep Ryu-Onna, who was dozing behind her mask with some quiet whistling under her breath, contrary to what Zeabolos was expecting.

"I guess I should have expected nothing less from outsiders from beyond our realms..." Zeabolos sighed to himself. "Such techniques that they have, which are never seen in the world, and yet are so phenomenally beneficial and powerful."


	16. Chapter 15: Typical Sloth Day Part 2

Chapter 15: The Typical Day of A Sloth Demoness Part 2

* * *

 _In Fegor's bedroom..._

Ryu-Onna was sitting on Fegor's bed, as she was flipping through the pages of the First Great Overlord's diary, which was made of fine leather hardcover and very fine and luxurious paper. She seemed to have a conflicted expression, as she was merely doing what she was asked, but she still did not seem to accept what she was doing.

"So this is how the usual days of the Underworld pass by..." She muttered to herself, as she absorbed the content and history in the book quite quickly. "It shares so many parallels to the world we have came from. I truly do wonder what my other companions would consider about this place, if it would be accepting of their own races... Well, all except one..."

Ryu-Onna flipped the page over, as she noticed that some of the pages were missing, as they were removed by someone, with the tell-tale signs of jagged paper ends from inaccurate tearing, and how the page numbers didn't align with each other.

"Hm?" She hummed, as she was intrigued by the loss of pages in the old yet well-maintained diary. "Someone must have tried to tear out the pages here as if they hid a terrible secret that cannot be revealed. But what was it?"

She then looked back at the pages, as she read through the words of the following pages, which described the thoughts of Zeabolo's father about Fegor.

"Hm... Odd. These pages state about how she was considered to be an active combatant in the great war between demons and angels." She noted to herself. "But all there is that speaks of her situation is that the war became more and more heated up. Was it because Fegor's own power has threatened the angel army to reinforce their vanguards and front-lines in order to combat her monstrous strength?"

She then read the small footnote on the page, which merely read 'Bad to peek.', confusing the draconian lady slightly.

"...This must be the work of one of the Overlords. And I might have some idea as to who it might be..." Ryu-Onna deduced from the wording of the message, and the handwriting.

Soon, Fegor came into the room, as she seemed to be worried. "Ryu-Onna? Where have you been? You're supposed to be training with me?" She said to her partner, before she then caught the sight of the diary. "...Ah."

"Oh, Fegor... I was just merely carrying out orders from Zeabolos. He wanted me to find something inside the diary itself." Ryu-Onna answered back calmly, as she didn't seem to be worried at all about Fegor suddenly appearing and catching her in the 'act'.

"Really? You looking for a way to beat Trillion, Ryu-tan?" Fegor asked back.

"Ryu-tan? I guess... you're getting used to me." Ryu-Onna commented on the nickname that Fegor gave her. "I take it that you were the one who tore out the pages about your acts in the angel-demon wars? I know it's bad to intrude on personal matters, but I wanted to understand what you were like before all of this has come to pass."

"It's still bad though..." Fegor sighed back, before she then smiled. "But... if you were just doing what Zebo-chin said, then I can't get angry at you. You could have just asked me for it."

"Of course... But I was worried you don't want to open old wounds." Ryu-Onna nodded, before she then looked away. "...I wouldn't do the same..."

"No, you're pretty nice, and cute like this, Ryu-tan." Fegor chuckled lightly. "When you do what Zebo-chin does, you do act like him."

"Are you... jealous?" Ryu-Onna asked back, as she noticed that Fegor's voice had some faint hints of envy in it.

"...A little." Fegor admitted. "I'm not cute."

"Don't be self-demeaning, Fegor." Ryu-Onna comforted Fegor, walking over and patting her comfortingly on the back. "You are already cute and adorable enough in my eyes."

"Thanks, Ryu-tan." Fegor said. "But what's cute about me? Tell me."

"Well... to start with, those large rosebuds on your own headgear is quite familiar to that of well-known and friendly acquaintance of mine." Ryu-Onna answered back. "It's what you wear that makes you adorable in the eyes of others. Even the mature have potential for cuteness, and I have seen many proven cases of this."

"...Is that so, Ryu-tan?" Fegor mumbled, as she had a small blush. "Am I really... still cute?"

"Fairly so." Ryu-Onna nodded. "In fact, I'm quite intrigued to find that you hide such a aggressive side in you, a side that yearns for challenge and battle. It's much more like myself than I would ever admit in front of others. I can understand and resonate with such feelings of passion and excitement. It's as if your own lethargy was shed like chains that restrained your own power, preparing for a battle with no holds barred."

Fegor merely frowned, as she didn't seem to be happy with what she was hearing. "That's something you don't need to know." Fegor answered back.

"I want to at least get to understand that side of you. That is all I ask from you as your partner in training and development. Because this knowledge allows me to be more in sync with that other self, the one that you will fight Trillion with." Ryu-Onna countered with her own explanation, hoping to ease the sleepy Overlord a little. "It allows me to understand how you feel. How you feel happiness, sadness, anger, humour and all other emotions."

"Sadness and anger are uncool though." Fegor grumbled back, a little annoyed.

"Anger and sadness are part of a being's personality, so I'm afraid that there isn't much I can do to help you with that." Ryu-Onna answered back, as she closed the diary in her hands, before placing it on the bedside table, and standing up. "I never expected to meet someone like you, Fegor, and that gives me a rare sense of genuine joy without the taint of negativity. I was thrilled to find someone so like me."

"You're so weird, Ryu-tan... But..." Fegor said, before she then suddenly became silent, as she then spoke again. "About the pages I tore in the diary, it was something that I didn't want Zebo-chin seeing."

"What was it?" Ryu-Onna asked, curious about the secret that Fegor held from Zeabolos.

"It was about the time when I beat up As-chin and Father in front of everyone. And Zebo-chin wasn't there." Fegor answered back. "I went all out in a public match, and beat As-chin and Father very quickly... Everyone was surprised, I was surprised too, because they were both too weak to fight me properly. I had a feeling that there was something wrong with what I did, after the match, and I only realised it after a while. And from there on, Father and I didn't get along well, because I actively humiliated him to the public he swore to protect and take care of... Yep. A bad move for me."

"Is that... so? I never expected that this was the dark secret you wanted to hide..." Ryu-Onna answered back. "I can understand how you feel, and I cannot sympathise, because I never been in this situation. So I can only say that I'm sorry to hear all that happen for you."

"It's alright, Ryu-tan." Fegor shook her head. "Ever since Zebo-chin became Great Overlord, things became easy-going. With As-chin by his side, I thought that everything would be all right. I felt like Father was assured that the two of them would be able to take care of the Underworld."

"But right now... Zeabolos isn't in his best condition, and Astaroth has only been spiritually reclaimed." Ryu-Onna argued. "I'm sure your Father would be at least uneasy about the matters right now."

"And that's why I'm a Overlord, right, Ryu-tan?" Fegor smiled. "I'm glad I'm strong. I couldn't be a Overlord if I was weak. And if I wasn't a Overlord, I couldn't face Trillion at all. I've always felt strong beside Zebo-chin, which is why I wasn't affected by Father's poor relations with me. And I'm happy because I got to meet you, Ryu-tan, because you're strong like me."

"I see... A simple reason to befriend me..." Ryu-Onna said, before she then clasped Fegor's hand in her own. "But I don't care about that, I'm happy to consider you someone that I truly got to know."

Fegor turned away slightly, as the gesture seemed to make her sheepish, as a lasting blush appeared on her cheeks, making them a light-rosy colour.

"Um... Thank you, Ryu-tan?" Fegor muttered back. "But... Could... could you let go?"

"Are you embarrassed?" Ryu-Onna asked back, as she let go. "But this is just a way of expressing my friendship through a gesture. Still, perhaps I got a little too carried away there."

"Yep..." Fegor said. "Now... tell me a secret of yours... I told you mine, I want to know yours as well."

"Oh! Of course." Ryu-Onna replied in a startled manner, before she then calmed down quickly. "It's only fair, and you'd be interested to hear about my own tale."

Ryu-Onna then sat down on the side of the bed, before she then slowly took her mask off, revealing her jade-green eyes.

"My own secret tale, is my life as a gatekeeper of a mansion where demons, devils, fairies and creatures dwell." Ryu-Onna started off her own tale. "I was considered to be the one person whose goal is to deal with threats at the front gate, and make sure that none that are threats to the safety of the residents pass through me. Or at least, it would be my job."

She then brushed her own crimson hair with a hand. "I have a bit of a habit of sleeping at the most inopportune of times, when my concentration is divided enough that stress, fatigue, tiredness and even boredom overcomes my mind and instinctively cause me to sleep on my own job. This meant that some of the residents had to take the job of protecting the mansion themselves, which caused me a lot of guilt and regret, as my own failures caused others to suffer for my mistakes."

"And so, I had someone who watched over me." She continued. "She was the head maid of the mansion, and her secondary role was to occasionally check up on me, and act as a violent substitute of a alarm clock or wake-up call. Every time I dozed off, she would often stab me a few times with her own set of knifes, although they were meant to be a prick to me, a prick to jolt me awake, and sometimes she really laid it onto me, to the point it actually hurted. And every time she woke me, she always gave me a earful for slacking on my job."

"Even though her job was to ensure my efficiency at the cost of my own dignity... I can't bring myself to harbour any genuine anger at her. Because she volunteered for all of this for my own sake, even though she would rarely say that save for the slip of her tongue. And I came to know her as time passed, and she became more and more used to my own problems, and kind of mellowed out. We basically developed our relationship into friendly colleagues working under the same mistress. And I even made some efforts to fix my problem. I also came to meet Pangu, who was actually my disciple for a time. He adapted his own unarmed fighting style from various moves he has practised, and the training I have enforced on him."

"That sounds quite... cool." Fegor complimented Ryu-Onna.

"Yeah, it seems so. I'm a teacher to someone who is quite powerful, and yet, I myself am still trying to seek true mastery myself." Ryu-Onna said, before she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It's quite the brain-teaser, no?"

"...Yep." Fegor muttered. "Can I go to bed now... I'm beginning to really feel tired."

"Very well, I'll train in your absence, in apology for leaving you alone for so long." Ryu-Onna said, as she stood up to leave the room. "Take as much rest as you need, Fegor... You need to have a clear mind and spirit when the day comes for the fateful confrontation."

Fegor nodded, as she got onto her bed, kicking her slippers off, and slotting herself under the blanket. Ryu-Onna then left, as she made her way to the Valley of Swords, for some agility training.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Ryu-Onna and Fegor were having a training session dedicated to controlling and utilising their various abilities, in the castle coliseum, as they left behind piles upon piles of destroyed targets and their shards, looking quite focused and relentless on their tasks.

Eventually, Ragon, who supervised them, began to notice their obvious fatigue, as their exhausted panting was getting ragged and rough, and their reflexes and movement slowed quite clearly before the green draconian demon.

"Now then, we call it a day." Ragon said. "You have trained enough, Lady Fegor and Lady Ryu-Onna."

Both of them destroyed their current targets, before they turned to Ragon.

"Ah... That was a quite purposeful session there." Ryu-Onna sighed, as she sat down on the sandy floor of the arena. "I do believe that the training right now reminds me of a old saying that I take to heart: 'I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times.'."

"Mmm... So tired..." Fegor mumbled, as her eye-lids drooped a little, as she suddenly fell asleep for a while, before she then fell forwards, slamming herself face-down on the hard floor. She is knocked awake again by the pain on her nose hitting against the ground so hardly, getting back up, clutching her nose with her hands. "Ouchie..."

"Well now, Lady Fegor's a bit sleepy today." Ergo said, as he was on the opposite side of the arena.

"You must be tired again, Fegor." Ryu-Onna said, as she slung a arm over the green-haired Overlord's shoulders. "Here, let me take you back to your room."

Fegor only grumbled softly, as she placed Ryu-Onna's arms off her, as she began to walk back with her partner, although Ryu-Onna noticed that Fegor seemed to be very tired, as she almost slammed into the walls or anything nearby her a few times, causing Ryu-Onna to pull her away before she even hits it.

"Fegor... You should try to keep yourself awake and aware. You're going to actually hit something if you aren't careful!"

"Okay..." Fegor muttered back.

Soon, they found Elma walking down the hallways, with a worried expression on her face, before she noticed them and smiled at both of them.

"Lady Ryu-Onna, Sister Fegor! It's so nice to see you both." Elma greeted them warmly.

"El-El?" Fegor asked drowsily before she then yawned loudly.

"Sister, you seem quite sleepy, but are you all right?" Elma asked her sister with concern.

"Sleepy..." Fegor whispered, as her eyes drooped and closed again, as she snored gently.

Ryu-Onna immediately gives Fegor a few light slaps on her cheeks, waking her up immediately. "Fegor, please don't sleep while we're talking to someone. I know that you're tired, but just hold on a little longer, please." She told her Overlord partner, before she turned to Elma. "As for you, Lady Elma... I'm finding that you have been looking more lively than you were when I last saw you."

"Yes. I've been feeling good as of late. And it's thanks to your friend, Pangu." Elma cheerfully responded back. "He helped to soothe my body with some magic. Oh, and did you by any chance see Cerberus around?"

"Cerberus? You mean the family dog?" Ryu-Onna questioned back, before shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. We have just returned from training."

"I see... I wonder where he went." Elma frowned a little hearing the response.

"But if I find him, I will be sure to bring him to you as quickly as possible. He should be able to recognise me, so he might listen to me." Ryu-Onna said, before she then turned to the outside, before she noticed something. "Hm? Elma, I think I might have a idea where he might be."

"Where is he?" Elma asked back.

"He might be in the garden just outside." Ryu-Onna said, before she then pulled Fegor with her towards the garden, where he noticed Cerberus's flickering tail in between some bushes. "Isn't that him?"

Elma made her way to where Ryu-Onna was, before she then gasped lightly in surprise. "You're right! Cerberus!" Elma called.

Cerberus immediately rose from the bushes, as he gave off a worried woof when facing Elma.

"Were you taking a nap there?" Elma asked the adorable hellhound, who responded with a apologetic whimper.

"It's getting dark, you know? You're going to catch a cold sleeping in the cold chill of the night like that." Elma scolded Cerberus.

"How about I carry him to his room?" Ryu-Onna suggested.

"Lady Ryu-Onna? Are you sure you can do that?" Elma asked, a little worried.

"He has been caring for you, Lady Elma. So I want to at least find a way to give him some recognition and help in return." Ryu-Onna said. "And I am strong enough to keep Fegor from wandering from me, and hold Cerberus at the same time."

"If you say so..." Elma said, before she then stepped back, to allow Ryu-Onna room to hoist Cerberus onto herself.

Ryu-Onna wrapped a arm around Cerberus, causing him to let out a surprised yelp, before he was slowly pulled onto Ryu-Onna's chest, as she secured him firmly with one of her arms wrapped around him. However, the fluffiness of Cerberus's fur seemed to feel strangely comfortable for Ryu-Onna as she hesitated for a while.

"This... This... He's so... fluffy..." Ryu-Onna muttered in a embarrassed tone, before she then walked out the gardens, as Elma seemed to be awed that Ryu-Onna was capable of doing such an task.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Zeabolos finally took a day out of his throne room, as he went through the garden to look for Fegor or Ryu-Onna and discuss their training with them, before he then heard something.

"Lady Elma, please stop!" Uriel's desperate voice was heard.

"Let her be, Uriel. This is her choice to make. If she is willing to do this for her brother, then you must respect her choice." Pangu's stoic reply was the second thing the Great Overlord heard.

He then made his way to the source of the exchange, where he managed to peek through a cluster of bushes, where he silently observed the situation. He saw that Elma, Uriel and Pangu were there, as the latter two were discussing before. Elma was digging through the dirt, as Pangu was physically obstructing Uriel from getting to her with his arms out.

"This doesn't concern you, mortal!" Uriel lashed back, as he tried to push against Pangu to get to Elma. "I have to convince Lady Elma to stop all of this! Even if she desperately want to, I can't allow her to dirty herself like this!"

"That's not your choice to make." Pangu retorted back, still blocking the angel off. "Her wishes are clear, and I have made certain precautions to avoid hazardous situations with her. She will not be harmed nor strained by this simple act."

"Just a little more... I'll be fine." Elma said, as she continued to rake the dirt deeply with her own fingers, like she was looking for something.

"Stop being unreasonable!" Uriel cried to Elma desperately. "There's no way that I would let you continue, in your current condition! You should rest yourself. If you wish to do this task, then allow me to do it in your stead!"

"Please... Please don't tell dear Brother what I'm doing..." Elma answered back with a sad look on her face. "If you do, then he'll think that you and Pangu are responsible for all of this, and he'll punish you severely for what he thinks you might have done with me."

Zeabolos is shocked that Elma was trying to hide something from him, being his own younger sister, as he took a closer look at the trio. Elma went back to working in the dirt, as Uriel screamed, as he tried to knock aside Pangu, only to be shoved or knocked back by the masked male with little effort.

"Mr Angel... This is what I want to do. It has nothing to do with dear Brother." Elma told Uriel gently.

"What do you mean by that!? You're trying to do this for him and he probably won't even notice!" Uriel complained.

Behind the bushes, Zeabolos grit his teeth in anger at the insolent statement aimed at him from the young angel, as he held back the urge to throttle Uriel in a single moment, letting his anger simmer down slowly.

"I don't mind if he doesn't notice. I just want... to do something for him." Elma responded back, before she then got up with flowers in her hands, and a annoyed expression on her face. "Also, please don't talk bad about my brother, he's someone precious to me in my entire life!"

"Urgh...!" Uriel visibly flinched, as he was hurt by Elma's scolding. "Ah, I wasn't trying to speak badly of him."

This elicited a roll of the eyes from Zeabolos, as Pangu merely walked over, placing a stiff hand on Uriel's shoulder, dragging him back a little before he could do anything dangerous.

"Stay back here. I don't trust you to suddenly do overly obsessive things on Lady Elma." Pangu stated emotionlessly.

"Be silent, you damned mortal!" Uriel growled back, as he glared at Pangu with enraged eyes. "Why are being so bothersome in my attempts to acquaint myself with Lady Elma?"

"Because your attitude right now is unacceptable in dealing with her. She may be of royal demon blood, but she is far from a pampered princess, despite her conditions right now." Pangu answered back. "Have you ever had any female angels or seraphs who had the same thing or anything related?"

Uriel remained silent, before he was left without an answer.

"Thought so." Pangu scoffed.

"Baphomet said dear Brother liked the smell of these flowers, so I just want to leave these near his bed." Elma said, as he lifted the bundle of flowers she collected. "I'm not of any help at all... This is the least I can do for him, and everyone else in turn. If I can't at least do this, then I wouldn't be of use for anyone, and I would hate myself for it."

' _Fingers covered in dirt... Was she really doing her best picking out flowers for me...? This... This concerns me somehow._ ' Zeabolos thought to himself, still well-hidden.

"Lady Elma..." Uriel stated with a sympathetic tone.

"Um, Mr Angel, can I ask you something?" Elma asked back.

"Of course, feel free to ask anything." Uriel answered back with a warm smile, before he looked at Pangu, who was just standing by the side watching the two of them closely.

"What is Heaven like? The people here say it's bad and nasty, but I want to know what it is truly like from someone else's words. Like you, Mr Angel." Elma said with anticipating eyes.

"Ah, I can easily tell you that." Uriel's voice took a more prideful tone. "It's a very beautiful place. The skies are of azure blue, and the wind gently flows with flowers in full bloom. The people there are very peaceful and content. Under the light of God, everyone basks in his radiance and enjoy life as it is there."

"It sounds like a wonderful place!" Elma exclaimed with joy. "I wonder if the Underworld would be like it one day."

"Of course, it's a true paradise. If it were possible, I would've loved to have taken you there." Uriel agreed. "As for the Underworld... I... It may be a vain hope, but perhaps, your wish may come true one day, Lady Elma."

"Mr Angel, you came down to the Underworld, by order of God, to save Heaven, the Underworld, and hopefully, the Human World, right?" Elma asked again.

"Yes, I'm hoping for the salvation of all realms. But I have came here solely to relay the merciful word of God, in order to stop this destruction." Uriel answered with a nod.

The words seemed to garner another scoff from Pangu, and also irritated Zeabolos a little more.

"I'm a bit jealous of you. I've never ever been outside the castle before." Elma said with a longing look in her eyes. "I wanted to be your guide, Mr Angel. To show you how wonderful the Underworld is. But because of my condition, the only Underworld I know is what I can see from the castle windows, and the skies I see from the garden."

Elma then walked over to a bench in the garden, as she sat down on it. "Would it sound strange if I said I was thinking for the Underworld when that's all I know? Do I even have the right to want to think of protecting the Underworld like this?" Elma continued, as she looked a little dejected at her own situation.

Uriel then walked over, as he sat down beside her, before placing a hand on the shoulder to comfort Elma. "Lady Elma, don't think like that." Uriel responded back with a frown.

"I keep thinking, but all I come up with are things I can't do. I can't think of anything I can do." Elma said, before she then buried her face in her hands. "I'm so disappointed in myself..."

 _'Elma, do you still feel that way...?'_ Zeabolos thought to himself with guilt. ' _But with the loss of my powers, I kept cursing myself, just like Elma, over my own weakness... Is this fate...?_ '

"Seeing you makes me imagine a world where the skies and earth are turned upside-down." Uriel admitted. "I need to change my views on some of the Fallen Ones. Especially when I saw one of them die so nobly with honour and love. I was mistaken in my concept that they are all filthy creatures. Lady Elma, you are beautiful, noble and dazzling."

"Dazzling? Is that like being shiny?" Elma asked, curious about how the term was used. "Um... because I think you're dazzling with your white wings, Mr Angel."

"No, you're the beautiful one. But now that I think of it, it's so obvious." Uriel pondered. "If only angels were supposed to epitomise beauty, there would be no humans who would be seduced by you Fallen Ones. If so, then you may actually be much more of a Fallen One than any of the others... As long as you are here, Lady Elma, and as long as you show love towards this world, I will gladly help you in saving the Underworld."

"Really?" Elma asked with brightening eyes, showing her affection to the promise.

"In the holy name of the God, I give you my oath." Uriel answered back, before he picked up one of Elma's hands, before planting a gentle kiss on the back-side of it, causing Elma to blush slightly, and Pangu to perk up, and face them. "Please don't forget that God only ordered me to keep watch on what is to come. But now that I have realised something I have never known before, I will offer my power to you, on my own free will."

Uriel then gently caressed the hand of Elma softly with his own. "You have no reason to be in sorrow any longer over your helplessness. Your earnest prayer has moved my heart. And I would prefer you not to address me as an outsider. Please, call me by my name, Uriel."

"Uri...el..." Elma repeated slowly, as she stared into Uriel's own eyes, as they were silent for a moment, as Zeabolos's irritation was reaching a peak, as he was about to rush out and scream his own head off at the angel for daring to make such flirty actions on his own younger sister.

Before he could do so, he noticed that Pangu was walking towards the bush, as he placed his hand in the universal stop-sign, and then placing a finger on his lips for Zeabolos to quieten down. Zeabolos, at first, was shocked at how Pangu found him out, before he understood what the masked supervisor was going to do, as he kept himself down in the bushes.

After a while, Urlel then got up. "I guess that I should not spend any more time here." Uriel said, glancing at Pangu for a moment. "If I act out of order here, then that Fallen One Zeabolos would spew his hatred onto me for such baseless accusations. If you need me, Lady Elma, I will be there for you."

"Bye, Mr Uriel..." Elma said, as she watched Uriel leave, before she then noticed the flowers clasped in her other hands, as she was shocked that she almost forgot what she came here for. "Oh dear! I better get these flowers to someplace where they can be taken care of, dear Brother won't like it if they are all dead."

Elma then rushed through the other side of the garden, as Pangu checked both sides silently, before then turning back to Zeabolos.

"You can come out now, Zeabolos." Pangu told the Great Overlord. "I'm actually touched by how much you care about your own dear sister."

"Quite so. You forget that she is more than just family to me." Zeabolos responded back. "I have two things to ask. First of all, why did you stop me from teaching that impudent angel a lesson, and second, how did you notice me, and when did you do so?"

"Ah, I see. So you're curious about these matters." Pangu said, before he then took a seat on the bench himself. "You see, to answer your first question, that impudent angel Uriel is nothing more than a 'guest' in this little castle. Whatever he does has whatsoever little effect about the daily-goings on everyone in the castle. All except one. Elma seemed to be quite happy to make a friend that is not a Fallen One like her. And I believe that she should learn some things from Uriel, as you might have heard from the conversation. Elma is alone, Zeabolos, and she is torn about how she is condemned to a fate where she can't help anyone, or experience freedom. She may be well-cared for, but she does not know truly of the world around her. Is this what you truly want for Elma?"

Zeabolos was silent, as he did not expect such a deep answer from Pangu, before he then sighed. "I'm... I'm not sure..." Zeabolos admitted his own true thoughts about the question's answer.

"Then you will have some more time to think about it, clearly and carefully." Pangu answered back. "And onto the second question, I have sensed you ever since you hid yourself in the bushes. I occasionally 'pulse' the surroundings to check for any nasty surprises. And when I found you, I kept silent, because your signature was familiar in my own senses, and that I had an idea what you were doing. Seems that I was correct. The method I used for this is a magic sensor spell, that is tailored for my own use. It's not unique, but learning this kind of spell requires someone who knows the foundations of magic far beyond any typical genius of magic."

"So I see..." Zeabolos said, refusing to prod further into the question. "I take it that you'll be leaving now."

"On your permission, Zeabolos." Pangu bowed gently. "I rather wait until your questions are answered properly first."

"...You are dismissed." Zeabolos told Pangu sternly. "I am satisfied with your answer."

"Then I wish you a good day, Zeabolos." Pangu said, before he then jumped into one of his own portals, and disappeared.

Zeabolos, alone, took a seat on the same bench as well, as he clutched his head.

"What has all of this turned into..." Zeabolos bemoaned. "Are matters truly as simple as most of us see it as?"


	17. Chapter 16: Typical Sloth Day Part 3

Chapter 15: The Typical Day of A Sloth Demoness Part 3

* * *

 _Inside the underground facility of the castle..._

Ryu-Onna and Fegor entered a large room, where they found Uriel preparing a large magic circle on the walls on the room, as they pulsated with a white glow. After the angel was finished adding the final touches to each of his magic formations, he turned to the duo with a prideful smirk.

"Heheheh! Finally here, are you?" Uriel sneered. "Today is the last day you will be touted as being the greatest among the Fallen Ones! Now, savour the trial of God!"

Fegor merely gave Uriel a unamused look, before she yawned a little, irritating the angel.

"Why you! Stop making yourself look like you're bored!" Uriel shouted at the sleepy Overlord.

"Uh... So, what am I supposed to do?" Fegor asked back, blinking the tiredness out of herself.

"Accept the trials of God, of course!" Uriel said, before he then raised his hand, prepared to start the training. "Now, prepare yourself, insolent one! You will witness true power!"

"Do I get something for accepting it?" Fegor asked back.

"W-Well... Once you bear the blizzard, flames and gales of the trial, you will gain power and mind to face any challenge!" Uriel hurriedly added.

"Boring..." Fegor grumbled under her breath.

"Y-You! God's trial... boring!?" Uriel screamed, as his face was turning slightly red with anger and embarrassment.

"That's not a nice way to put it, Fegor." Ryu-Onna told her partner. "I believe that this kind of trial is actually meant to temper both body and soul in a way that is only possible in such a method."

"I like nice temperatures. I don't like too hot and too cold. Hard to sleep, you know?" Fegor answered back with a thin smile.

"Y-You're planning on sleeping here!?" Uriel shouted, completely shocked and surprised by Fegor's words.

"It takes true dedication to achieve such a thing with your conditions, Uriel." Ryu-Onna responded back. "It would be akin to meditation within dangerous conditions, as a way to temper one's body from the environment surrounding them."

"Is... Is that so?" Uriel asked back, confused by Ryu-Onna's words.

"If I can... I will." Fegor answered back. "But... Zebo-chin did tell me to do this, so oh well... I guess I'll do this."

"Grrr... Just you wait! I'll make you regret those words!" Uriel declared, as he activated the magic circles, as they spewed powerful fires, potently cold ice, and cutting gales, as they slammed onto the duo.

Ryu-Onna resisted against the barrage of the magical assaults, as she was being attacked from every possible direction, as she slowly began to feel that the trial was pushing down on her. Fegor, was also showing some ease in trying to resist the magical tide, but she seemed to be more relaxed, as her guard wasn't as tight as her partner's.

' _Tch... I underestimated this trial..._ ' Ryu-Onna thought in her head. ' _This truly reminds me of a part of my own past life. I have adapted to conditions like this through continual survival and body refinement through cultivation._ '

Ryu-Onna then realised something, that she forgot so long ago. ' _Wait, cultivation? I still remember and possess the ability for it!_ '

She then immediately lowered herself onto the ground, before she then clasped her hands in a bowl-like vice, with her palms facing upwards, and her legs placed in the lotus position.

' _How long has it been since I have truly done such a cultivation before? Ever since I have came to serve my mistress, not once have I done such a thing. I have done meditation to clear my mind, but never before did I refine my body before..._ ' Ryu-Onna thought, as she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted into a state of sleep. _'Perhaps I was right... I can temper my body using these powerful elements around me. The cold winds of the mountains I used to practice my arts at are nothing compared to these purely destructive elements. But even so... I have faith I will persevere and gain strength._ '

Slowly, her senses faded away, as she lost the feeling of the elements upon her, as she concentrated solely on being still and silent.

Fegor seemed to remain awake for the entire trial, as the tips of her clothes were being melted and frozen constantly in a cycle, causing the worn fabric to fray at the edges from the conditions. Even so, she remained as strong and unharmed as ever, as the triple barrage of elements slowly died down, causing her to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"It seems that you are truly the greatest of the Fallen Ones." Uriel stated, as he descended down to interact with the pair, walking over to the crouched Fegor. "No wonder you were considered to be a terror of angels in Heaven."

Fegor did not reply to that, before she then noticed Ryu-Onna, who was completely still and silent, save for the faint sound of her controlled breathing. She was also enveloped in a thin whitish aura that covered her entire body, as red, blue and green streams were being absorbed by the white wispy energy, as it moved towards her body.

Uriel noticed this, as he was shocked by what he was seeing. "What is this...? Is this a technique for self-improvement that not even God has seen before!?" Uriel blurted out.

They both watched in silence, as the white aura took more and more elemental energy, including the residue left after the trial, before it then completely disappeared, when Ryu-Onna slowly awakened, and stood up.

"It has been a long time since I have done this kind of thing." Ryu-Onna said to herself, as she raised her right arm up, grasping something a few times, to test her own arm, or her body. "How strange that this trial was a greater environment than that of the mountains that I have sought out before..."

"Ryu-Onna?' Fegor asked, as the red-haired lady turned to her.

"Ah, Fegor. I'm glad that you are alright." Ryu-Onna said. "I was just merely utilising this trial as a means of gaining strength. If I may, I would only wish that I would be able to take this training whenever I wish. It seems to have a hidden benefit for me."

"Is... Is that so?" Uriel answered back with a stutter, as he was shocked how Ryu-Onna weathered the trial so easily, and gained something more. "You are free to come, but do not over-exert yourself. The power of God is not to be trifled with, even with your... abnormal qualities."

"I will take that to mind, Uriel." Ryu-Onna nodded in acceptance, before she then clasped Fegor's hand. "Come, Fegor, we have some time to rest, before we train again."

Fegor followed Ryu-Onna, as they left the room, leaving the awe-struck angel alone in it.

"What is this...!? A mortal... is able to absorb a part of God's power itself!?" Uriel cried in disbelief. "Just who is this mortal, and what are their qualities and origin!?"

* * *

 _In the castle coliseum, a few days later..._

Fegor and Ryu-Onna were sparring against each other again, although this time, the fight seemed to be more hectic, as the two of them were clashing around the entire circular grounds back and forth, pushing each other back repeatedly, and their clashing attacks managed to create shockwaves that blew the air around them away, as well as making small faint craters in the sand where they stood. And with each time they knocked the other into a wall, the walls began to crack even more severely than the last time, as the repeated impacts are too much for even the magically reinforced material to handle against.

Fegor immediately swiped her hand towards Ryu-Onna's head, as the latter immediately ducked with a counter-kick towards the Overlord's abdomen, knocking the attacker back and stunning her momentarily. With this opening, Ryu-Onna immediately thrust at Fegor with a palm strike, which was evaded by Fegor bending on her back, as the attack overshot her greatly. Fegor then grabbed Ryu-Onna's hand, and used the momentum from the dragon-lady's attack to flip her over in a backwards throw, slamming her into the ground.

Ryu-Onna immediately kicked the ground with enough force to stand herself up almost immediately, as Fegor slid herself up in a swift clean motion, as the two of them stared each other down, daring the other to make a move. Knowing that the only way for them to end this was for a exchange of blows, they prepared themselves, before dashing at each other.

"Lai!" Fegor declared her move, as she swiped her arm upwards in a rending slash.

"Searing Red Fist!" Ryu-Onna declared, as her right hand was enveloped in a flash of rainbow light.

Both of them passed through each other, as multiple rainbow-coloured strikes landed on Fegor, while Ryu-Onna's body was visibly slammed by Fegor's arm, as they stood still for a moment, leaving the victor to be undecided.

After a while, Fegor fell to one knee, as she was groaning slightly from pain. Ryu-Onna came shortly after, as her outer clothing was torn where the cutting strike landed, as it showed bare skin underneath the inner clothing, which is surprisingly still intact.

"Truly, we are the only equal in power to each other. Isn't that true, Fegor?" Ryu-Onna asked her sparring partner with a pant.

"Yeah... It's actually... quite fun... fighting seriously with someone for so long." Fegor said.

Suddenly, the Ring of the Tyrant began to glow on Fegor's finger, as she was stunned by the sudden event.

"The Ring of the Tyrant... It must have recognised your rise in power, Fegor." Ryu-Onna said. "Focus your might within it, obtain the might that you have been striving to earn!"

"Eh... Sounds hard." Fegor whined back.

"It's not. This feeling is something that you must have been accustomed to, if you have been on the battlefield for as long as I have been led to believe from your own accounts and rumours from others." Ryu-Onna denied Fegor's words. "Even though you have mellowed out in relative peace, it is no excuse to allow your own power to stagnate and fade away into nothing! You must embrace the fighting spirit that is within you, Fegor, for it has been reawakened to allow you the great strength that you have lost so long ago!"

"Ryu-tan..." Fegor muttered.

"Zeabolos must have truly wished for you to strive to be stronger. He relies on you to fight for his sake, and bring Trillion's tyranny to a swift and clean end." Ryu-Onna continued. "I know that you wish for the same thing, but only with this power, that this ambition can be fulfilled for the sake of everyone."

"I see.. So I guess I have to accept this to defeat Trillion." Fegor concurred to Ryu-Onna's opinion. "But knowing that Zebo-chin is only going to be more and more behind is quite sad to hear."

"I know... But one day, he'll be able to regain what he has once lost." Ryu-Onna responded back. "That I can hope for."

Fegor smiled, as the gem of the ring flashed with the green crest of the Overlord, before it faded away.

"Zebo-chin... If you can hear me..." Fegor said, turning to the empty stalls. "You just sit back and relax. I'll beat Trillion up for you."

Ryu-Onna is touched by Fegor's words, as she involuntarily smiled, as she was without her mask for the spar, as usual.

* * *

 _In the garden..._

Zeabolos decided to leave his throne-room again, in order to see if he would be able to bear witness to any more shenanigans like the one he saw before with Pangu, Uriel and Elma. Deciding to check the garden again, he immediately walked into the garden, this time in plain sight, as he didn't want to act like he was eavesdropping, considering how Pangu noticed him from almost the beginning of the conversation that he heard.

Uriel and Fegor were playing chess on the table in the large rotunda, as the pieces were shaped as black for demonic and white for angelic, with wings and figures in place of generic pieces. Fegor seemed to have a bored expression on her face, while Uriel seemed to be completely frustrated and unnerved. Te two of them traded moves, although the situation was getting worse and worse for the young angel on the board.

"Damn it! How dare you!? What is the meaning of this?" Uriel cried in annoyance, when his pieces were being trapped and taken out one-by-one.

"Um... Meaning? Mmmm... it just happened?" Fegor asked back with a soft yawn.

"Insolence...!" Uriel hissed. "Happened!? On the holy board of battle!? You should be ashamed!"

"Mmmm... Wing-tan making mountain out of a mole hill." Fegor joked, which caused Zeabolos to stifle a snigger at the mild insult aimed at Uriel.

"The board is space! In other words, we are the very hands of God here!" Uriel exclaimed.

"Uh... God has nothing to do with this, God otaku." Fegor retorted back, causing Zeabolos to chuckle a little, causing Fegor and Uriel to notice him.

"What are you laughing at, putrid Fallen One!?" Uriel screamed, completely embarassed from possible humiliation.

"Nothing. I was just here to watch you fall." Zeabolos smirked evilly back, before turning to Fegor. "So, did Uriel lose?"

"Hey, Zebo-chin. Yahoo." Fegor casually replied.

"Th-The path to victory is God's trial itself! As such, there are no trials that cannot be overcome!" Uriel gathered what little pride he had himself to speak boldly. "Now! Stop with this tomfoolery and show me your next move!"

"Uh... here." Fegor said, as she moved the queen to its target position, adding the final nail to Uriel's metaphorical coffin, as he was completely checkmated by pawns and other pieces that are blocking his way out. When he realised his defeat, Uriel's demeanour immediately shattered, as the defiant look in his eyes melted away almost suddenly.

"Aaaaahhh!" Uriel screamed with anger, as he clutched his head.

"Checkmate." Zeabolos stated with the smirk still on his face. "Like I have said. You're strong at any challenges as usual, Sister!"

"Mmm... Oh really?" Fegor questioned back.

"The placement of pieces on the board is spectacular. The pieces guard the kind without being strapped to a position for freedom to strike." Zeabolos noted, as he saw Fegor's King being protected from all sides by half of the pieces, as the other half was the ones that helped in dealing Uriel's demise. "I do like what I see there. That is very much like you, Sister."

"Heh heh... Zebo-chin praised me." Fegor smiled.

"Damn it... God... How much must you test me here..." Uriel grumbled, as he rubbed his forehead with his hand in frustration.

"But sister, why were you playing chess with Uriel in the first place?" Zeabolos asked, finally getting the main question out of the way.

"Wing-tan wanted to play. He was persistent." Fegor said.

"And yet, he lost so badly? How humiliating." Zeabolos cackled a little in response.

"Then it's your turn, Great Overlord! Be honored that I will face you personally!" Uriel beamed, as if he found a way to regain his lost honour from the loss against Fegor.

"I don't have the time to spare playing with you, angel." Zeabolos coldly declined. "But what about you, Fegor? I never beat Brother before, so I may not be a good opponent to play against."

"Okay. But I really don't know the rules too well." Fegor admitted. "So I want you to show me how to play it right, Zebo-chin. I didn't wanna ask Wing-tan. Too bothersome. He gets angry quick."

"As usual I see..." Zeabolos chuckled awkwardly. "But I really should go, I should see to other matters-"

"Checkmate." Pangu's voice rang from behind Zeabolos.

"So I lost again... As expected from years of experience against master players and a master strategist." Ryu-Onna's reply could be heard.

Zeabolos turned around, as he saw both leader and member of the Unmei Force sitting cross-legged on the ground, as they had a normal set of chess pieces, as the board seemed to lean towards Pangu's favour, although he was missing some of his main army pieces, and Ryu-Onna's pieces on the board only consisted of the king, which was trapped between the crosshairs of a rook, bishop, and a queen just out of range of the enemy king itself.

"You haven't lost yourself, Ryu-Onna. Even at the brink of defeat, you manage to at least weaken your enemy as much as you could before the inevitable was to occur." Pangu told his opponent with a calm tone. "Taking so much of my main pieces down, you deserve some respect for making the right sacrifices to weaken my own army. I knew that your mind is as sharp as your own reflexes."

"Thank you for the compliment." Ryu-Onna gratefully thanked back.

"Say, where did you get this chess set from?" Zeabolos asked the two of them.

"That is not of any importance, Zeabolos. It is merely something that we have brought amongst us, in case we needed to play such a game to sharpen our wits if needed." Pangu responded back.

"I see..." Zeabolos said.

"Ryu-tan plays this game quite well?" Fegor said. "I really want to take the game seriously, when I didn't know the other rules."

"I can teach, Fegor." Ryu-Onna said. "I can use the knowledge that I have attained from someone I have once knew who was experienced at this game. Here, let me show you..."

Ryu-Onna then scrambled towards the table, making for Uriel's seat, as the angel looked at her.

"Apologies, Uriel, but could you let me take your seat?" Ryu-Onna asked back.

"Hmph. If that is all you wish for, servant of the Fallen Ones." Uriel grumbled, before he stood up and left his seat. "I'm going to take some time to myself, so that I can pray to God."

Uriel left the garden, as Ryu-Onna set up the pieces, as she recreated several basic scenarios to display the more advanced rules of chess itself, while Pangu stood over to watch them, giving advice to each of them about where their errors lied.

Zeabolos left the garden as well, pleased that Fegor was being trained quite well, and was treated the same way, by the other group that is against Trillion itself.

* * *

 _At the day of Trillion's awakening..._

Ryu-Onna and Fegor stood before the gathered members, as the entire Unmei Force regarded Ryu-Onna closely, as her mask was on her face, while Zeabolos looked solemnly at his only living Overlord, soon to be the last defence against Trillion.

"So, are you truly prepared for this, Sister?" Zeabolos asked with a glum tone. "You are the last Overlord that the Underworld has. If you fall, then so will the last hope of defeating Trillion."

"Mmhm." Fegor hummed, before she then pulled out the diary of their father from behind her. "I already said bye to Father."

"Father's... diary?" Zeabolos questioned, as he took the diary gently, as he looked at it with intrigued eyes.

"I wanted to go and see him at his grave... but I feel like he's here more than at the grave." Fegor stated. "Say, Zebo-chin? I can't take this with me, so you mind holding on to it?"

Zeabolos was silent for a moment, before he then placed the diary on one of the armrests on his throne. "Understood. I will return this to you when you return." Zeabolos assured Fegor.

"Yup. You do that. I don't want Father to haunt me because I dirtied it in battle." Fegor nodded.

"That wouldn't happen, and if it did... I would..." Zeabolos trailed off, as he stopped himself from saying anymore.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Fegor asked with glum eyes.

"Nothing..." Zeabolos muttered back, as he turned away to hide his sorrowful expression.

"Stop with that face. Smile." Fegor spoke in a forceful tone, losing her drowsy tone for a moment.

"I'm sorry to put all the burden on you, Sister... It saddens me more that I can't even put a smile on my face to send you off." Zeabolos replied back.

"Zebo-chin, give me your hand." Fegor ordered her brother.

Zeabolos did so, reaching his right hand out, before Fegor clasped it with both of her hands, as she squeezed and kneaded it slowly.

"Feel my squeeze. Sister squeeze." Fegor told Zeabolos with a blush on her cheeks. "Sister is strong, you know? And Sister loves Zebo-chin. Squeeze."

Soon enough, she then let go of Zeabolos's hand. 'Okay. That should do it. I sent you my Sister power. No need to worry now." She assured Zeabolos again.

Zeabolos looked at his hand, as he hummed gently to himself, "Um...".

"Zebo-chin, you always say I'm the strongest, but you still worry too much about me. Listen, Zebo-chin's sister is really strong." Fegor continued. "So, I'll let you rely on me, Zebo-chin, and you can keep relying on me. As long as Zebo-chin calls me 'sister', I will always be the strongest sister there is. I am your one and only big sister. Trust me, and leave everything to me."

Fegor smiled a little, as Zeabolos feel warmth in his heart hearing how his sister cares for him.

"Yes... Understood. Please do your very best for the Underworld." Zeabolos nodded.

"Huh? You're supposed to say 'me', not 'the Underworld'." Fegor corrected Zeabolos with a pout.

"You are my only hope now. Please do lend me your hand." Zeabolos requested from Fegor with a bow of his head.

"Okay, that's better. I'll be going then. See you." Fegor said.

Ryu-Onna then turned to Pangu, who was watching her closely.

"Pangu..." She asked him with some worry in her voice.

"You know what you must do, Ryu-Onna." Pangu responded back. "Remember that Fegor is the last of the Overlords. If she is to fall, then the Ring of the Tyrant will have no recipient, and thus no one strong enough to challenge Trillion, without the protection the ring provides for both user and partner. In other words, defeat here means the end of the Underworld, as Zeabolos has feared."

"Then I will do my best to ensure that I will not fail, and allow such a future to come." Ryu-Onna spoke with determination in her voice, slapping her arm across her chest in a gesture of pride and willpower.

"Good, I wish you success on your battle." Pangu nodded.

"Make sure that you don't end up burning your life away." Prometheus stated to Ryu-Onna. "Nothing is truly worth the sacrifice of your own life."

"I understand." Ryu-Onna stated in response, before she turned to Fegor. "Fegor. It's time. I will stand by your side until the very end, no matter what. Remember that you aren't fighting alone, and that you will be with me in this fight for the sake of the people here. Do not do anything reckless, that would cost your own life."

"Alright, thanks, Ryu-tan." Fegor smiled back, as the two of them immediately exited the throne room, and headed towards Trillion on the next floor of the Underworld.

Zeabolos looked at his hand, as he clasped it together with his other hand.

' _Father... Please look upon us and offer us power. Please look upon Sister as she goes her way._ ' Zeabolos prayed to his long-gone father for the safety of Fegor.

Suddenly, the anguished female screams of Trillion could be heard reverberating within the room, as it shocked Elma.

"That voice... No matter how often I hear it, it brings shivers down my spine." Baphomet said to himself.

"Elma, come to me. Hold my hand." Zeabolos firmly instructed her sister Elma, who did so.

"Y-Yes?" Elma asked with a timid expression.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish." Zeabolos stated.

"No, please ask me anything you want!" Elma smiled.

Soon, Faust busted into the room. "Sorry I was late." Faust said.

"I heard you were tweaking the Anti-God suit to the last minute, despite what little data you have had from the battles, since they were never used in place of the members of the Unmei Force." Zeabolos said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure I did everything possible within the time I had. I am researching a alternative path in this technology, in a path that would allow it to be equipped as gear for higher-tier beings, like the Fallen Ones." Faust said. "Considering that the initial idea of making it a suit for low-ranked soldiers to fight against Trillion has been thoroughly rejected through all of the Overlords, this path is the only way to find use for it."

"I appreciate it." Zeabolos complimented Faust.

"No need for thanks. I'm only doing it to fulfil my own desire." Faust stoically responded back.

"You, Devil Projector! Hurry it up!" Baphomet was shouting at the Devil Projector, who had a sad face on it.

"Projecty..." The Devil Projector beeped. "Projecty... Not feeling very good..."

"Fool! Give it all you got! Today is a very important day!" Baphomet exclaimed in increasing impatience.

"I might have a way to fix that." Yoku answered back, as she immediately pulled out a large wooden rod with white paper ribbon trails tied on one end of it, as she smacked it on top of the Devil Projector with firm force, causing it to screech in pain.

"How do you feel now?" Yoku asked, as the flying projector recovered itself.

"I... feel a lot clearer... now!" The Devil Projector chirped.

"What did you do?" Faust asked, curious about how Yoku solved the problem.

"Back where I come from, when something magical is showing problems or is just being a utter bitch to handle, you just give it a few precise whacks." Yoku casually answered back. "More so with an gohei to demonic objects. I think the reason that this happened was because of the miasma stuff has finally taken its toll on its twin, so the one here was also being affected. With a whack of my gohei, it should be fine."

"So I see..." Faust stated, as she looked at the Devil Projector, as it prepared to connect to the other side.

"Fegor, please do your best...!" Elma cheered on for her older sister.

* * *

 _At the Arctic Hell..._

The new battlefield was a icy plain, as there are icebergs and frozen hills everywhere. Trillion was floating above the ground, as she advanced forward, using her two weapons, the knife and trident to tear and destroy the surrounding terrain, until she saw Fegor and Ryu-Onna come.

"Well, well, another Overlord has come to be a part of my feast?" Trillion cackled. "Aw, you shouldn't have! But if it's dessert you're serving, then dessert I shall have!"

"Mmm... So huge. Little bit scary." Fegor mumbled. "But, Ru-tan is scarier when she's mad. Oh, and Per-tan and Mammo-tan are a pain when they're hungry."

"Are... Are you mocking me, you droopy-eyed shit!?" Trillion's attitude changed from sadistic and arrogant to a more enraged personality.

"Ash-tan can be scary when she's freakishly laughing. And Levi-tan is dangerous when somebody's bad-mouthing Zebo-chin... And, when I'm injured Zebo-chin becomes super scary... no joke." Fegor continued off her speech.

"Oh, but they're all dead, and your precious little 'Zebo-chin' is broken, aren't they!?" Trillion growled. "They have accomplished nothing against me, but force me to reveal my true power to you rebellious prey! I will devour everything you ever had and loved, and I will savour every single bite, especially when I get to taste what your own body and soul are like!"

"I promised with As-chin long ago, that I'll get super strong, so that I wouldn't get hurt. Because I don't wanna see Zebo-chin angry. But..." Fegor said, as her eyes hardened, raising her fists for battle, as Righty and Lefty, her clawed gauntlets powered up for battle. '...I think I'm the scariest when I'm awake and angry. I will smash you for everyone."

"You're welcome to try! And die like the rest of the garbage!" Trillion laughed sadistically.

"She's not alone on this." Ryu-Onna stated, as she immediately stashed her own mask onto her waist.

"And who are you...?" Trillion said, before she was still, as she sniffed the air a little, before her expression became utterly pleased. "Ah! It's a dragon! A real dragon in a humanoid body! I truly get to have one of the best delicacies laid before me! I knew that one day I'd be able to taste such a thing!"

"You will not consume me, Fegor, or anyone." Ryu-Onna said. "I will ensure that your gluttony will end you, as I make you purge your own contents back into reality, including the souls of the fallen which you have consumed."

"Hah! You won't be saying all that once I roast you over a open fire like a spit-roast!" Trillion barked, before she then levitated her knife over, as she aimed it at the duo. "Die!"

The two of them immediately dodged the knife, as Ryu-Onna jumped over the knife, landing on top of it, Fegor dodging to the side with a forward-roll.

Ryu-Onna wasted no time running up the length of the knife, allowing her to reach Trillion mid-air quickly, as the white demonic god looked up at the aerial dragon-lady.

"What...!?' Trillion screeched.

"Kick of Showing Brilliance!" Meiling cried, as she immediately twisted herself, as she preformed a aerial over-head kick, as her right foot glowed with rainbow energy, leaving behind a trail of multi-coloured sparks, before the kick slammed down right on top of Trillion's head, causing the floating goddess to fall to the ground, as her weapons clattered to the ground, having lost their connection with their owner from the loss of concentration.

"You insolent little...!" Trillion hissed, before she then turned to notice that Fegor was charging at her with her fist out, as she performed her Lai variant, knocking Trillion up, before she then slashed the centre of Trillion's abdomen with a cross-slash of her twin claws, causing faint scratches to appear where she was attacked. "Aaah! I'll get you for that!"

Trillion then raised her hands, as she summoned several knifes to surround Fegor, before she then manipulated them to dart towards the Overlord, who immediately jumped into the air and dodged them all.

"This won't be able to hit me." Fegor stated, as she then landed back on the ground.

"I refuse to lose to you!" Trillion cried, before her wings glowed slightly. "I'll blow you away and then toast you with my own energy!"

She then flapped her wings, as they created massive gusts in the area, making it hard for Fegor or Ryu-Onna to be able to remain still on the ground, although they are showing no signs of being blown away, as they slowly but steadily made their way towards Trillion.

"Im-Impossible!" Trillion screamed in shock. "You can't possibly be this strong!"

"We have been trained in both a tornado of blades, and a cyclone of heavenly winds." Ryu-Onna declared. "Whatever you can cast against us, is merely a obstacle that we can trudge through."

"No! NO! I cannot lose here! I will devour everything, and nothing will stop me!" Trillion screamed, before she then threw her hand forward.

Suddenly, from underneath Fegor's feet, a large dark circular shadow appeared under her feet, before the draconic mouth of Trillion's Dragon Form rose from it, as Fegor reacted too late to dodge the attack.

"Fegor!' Ryu-Onna cried, as she knocked Fegor aside, taking the attack in her place. Ryu-Onna immediately thrust both of her hands out, as she pushed against the sides of the mouth that was trying to crush her between the fanged teeth inside the empty mouth of the beast, as she groaned and strained, as her arms shook from the opposing forces from both herself and the monster.

"Ryu-tan!" Fegor cried.

"Don't worry about me!" Ryu-Onna shouted to Fegor. "I can handle this myself! Don't let Trillion win this fight! She can't fight properly while having this beast summoned! Take advantage of his current vulnerability to attack her now!

"Got it." Fegor nodded, before she then charged at Trillion, as she prepared to attack the humanoid monster.

"I still have more to show you!" Trillion cried, as she immediately opened the mouth on her lower abdomen. "How would you like yourself, medium rare or well-done!? IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME! FRY!"

She then fired off a series of beams from her mouth, as they shot towards Fegor, who dodged side-to-side to avoid the attacks, before one of them grazed by the side of her chest, as it disintegrated the fabric, as well as shaving some of the Affection Field off her own body.

"This is for Per-tan." Fegor stated, as she raised her fist, which glowed with green energy. "Sonic Speed!"

She then darted forward with great force, as she slammed her fist into Trillion's chest, as the white-skinned female gagged a little, coughing up some blue glowing blood.

"U-Urk!" Trillion coughed, before her head was knocked upwards by a uppercut from Fegor that cut into her own neck.

Fegor immediately dashed back, as she readied herself, while Ryu-Onna managed to stockpile enough of her own strength to break free, as she used a burst of strength to pry the jaws open, and leapt into the skies. Ryu-Onna then drew out one of her spell-cards before crushing it in her hands.

"Declare Spell Card: Ultimate Colour 'Mad Colourful Dance!'" She roared, as she then pirouetted in the air, as a rainbow cyclone appeared around her, as she slammed down through the dragon-head, as it screamed in pain, with its innards being torn by the energetic magic cyclone.

The head then exploded into blue sparks, as Ryu-Onna landed on the ground safely on her feet, before she then looked at Trillion.

"This... This isn't over..." Trillion hissed, as she summoned her trident and knife to her side "I'll carve you up like a turkey!"

"You won't get the chance, destroyer." Ryu-Onna coldly responded back, before she then summoned and consumed another spell-card. "Declare Spell Card:..."

She then rushed up at Trillion, before then sending her flying with a well-aimed fist, before Ryu-Onna then jumped into the air.

"...Chi Sign 'Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick'!" Ryu-Onna finished the incantation, as she did a forward kick that slammed into Trillion with such great force, that Trillion was sent flying into the air, as she landed back down, as her weapons scattered across the ground.

Trillion slowly got up, as she was flanked from both sides by her opponents, as she growled with anger.

"Damn you... Don't you dare underestimate me like this...! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Trillion cried in anger, as she then roared to the skies. "I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

A purple barrier appeared around Trillion, as she then laughed. "Now what are you going to do!?" Trillion taunted. "My barrier is absolute! You won't be able to break it with those measly close-ranged attacks of yours! What are you going to do now!? Attack me with ranged attacks!? But none of you pathetic fools have such a thing! So you can't hurt me anymore! And you know what's better about this!"

Trillion then brought her knife to her hand. "I can still tear you to pieces and hold this barrier at the same time!" She cackled. "So all you bitches can do is just struggle for all you want, and delay the inevitability of being torn to pieces by me! AHAHAHA!"

She then swung her knife around, as it created a massive bladed shockwave that shot towards both combatants, as they dodged it, before countering with their own attack. However, when their attacks landed on the barrier instead, their limbs were stopped completely, as they couldn't push their attack beyond the barrier, before they evaded backwards to avoid being attacked by Trillion.

They continued to futilely try and break the barrier, while their stamina were reaching the limits due to the prolonged combat with Trillion, as their superficial injuries were adding up and starting to affect them greatly, while Trillion was still unharmed from the moment she erected her barrier.

"This isn't good.." Ryu-Onna said. "So far, everything we have tried could not break through that barrier. If we're going to break through it, it's going to take a lot of unbound power to break through it."

"I can do it. It's not hard for me." Fegor answered back.

"No, Fegor. You can't! If you try to push yourself beyond your limits, you'll end up burning your own strength in doing so!" Ryu-Onna cried back. "If you do so, it'll be as good as losing to Trillion and being subject to the same death as the other Overlords! We'll find a way to break through this! We just need to endure this!"

"Ryu-tan... I know that you would be sad if I were to go..." Fegor stated, before she then smiled weakly. "But I promised Zebo-chin that I would come back. I'm not that weak. I beat a lot of angels like Wing-tan, and they were quite strong. I'm pretty strong when I'm serious, so I'll be able to win against Trillion."

"But...!" Ryu-Onna stated.

"Ryu-tan." Fegor continued. "If we don't do this, then you won't be able to hurt Trillion. And I don't want to lose against Trillion because she didn't want to play nice. I can help you win, so that we can finish this."

Ryu-Onna was silent for a moment, before she then nodded. "I see. But at least let me help you. I won't let you do this alone. I can give you my power to help complete this task." She said.

"Finished talking, you worthless maggots!?" Trillion laughed. "Then allow me to finish you off and get the next step of my feast started!"

She then summoned twin clones of herself, as they rushed at the duo, separating to target both of them. However, one punch from them was all it took to destroy both of the clones, as Fegor and Ryu-Onna charged together.

"It doesn't matter how you try!" Trillion mocked. "You will never ever, EVER, break my little barrier! So go on, keep on wasting your efforts, so that your despair will be more delicious at the end!"

The two of them slammed their fists on the barrier, as it stopped their attacks as predicting, causing Trillion to show a smug expression.

However, that smugness disappeared, when the duo immediately punched again, as their strikes were stopped, but they did not seem to be deterred, as they keep on hammering punch after punch on the barrier, as it reverberated with each strike, and they increased the pace of their attack.

"What... What are you doing!?" Trillion roared, as she watched the two of them focus solely on penetrating the barrier.

They kept on slamming punch after punch on to it, as they were currently punched it rapidly, as their strikes caused the barrier to ripple slightly from the repeated impacts on it.

"No...! This can't be! My barrier... It's going to fall!?" Trillion exclaimed with dread. "No...! I won't let you get through this barrier!"

She then summoned her trident, as she enlarged it with magic, as she aimed for the duo. "Be skewered!" Trillion screamed, as she launched the trident towards them.

However, both of them merely jumped, as the trident sailed past them, as they continued to smash the barriers with their bare fists, as their descent was slowing down from the surrounding force from their strikes, as the barrier began to shake and quiver.

"Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!" Trillion paled, before the barrier flickered a little, before both of them cocked their fists back, as energy gathered into each of their hands.

Then with one sudden motion, they threw their mightiest punch, which slammed into the barrier with such combined force, that it shattered into millions of fragments, which melted away into purple flakes of magic that disappeared shortly after.

Fegor and Ryu-Onna were standing there, huffing and puffing from exhaustion, as they seemed to be quite fatigued from their efforts to bring down the barrier.

"There is no such thing as an absolute defence..." Ryu-Onna stated back. "No matter how strong a defence is, it can be broken through typical means with the right force and method."

"Damn you...!" Trillion said, as she immediately summoned a barrage of knifes above her. "I won't let you continue your assault on me! DIE!"

The knifes then flew towards both of the fighters, as they punched back the conjured knives as much as they could, while Trillion kept on summoning more and more waves of them, leaving them no room to rest.

As Fegor fought, she was losing her own strength, before she suddenly fell onto her knees, as she lost all strength in her arms.

"Uh-oh... " Fegor mumbled. "I feel so... sleepy now..."

"Fegor!" Ryu-Onna said, as she immediately used a swipe-kick to knock the knives aimed at her away, before she then dashed to her downed partner. "Get up! You can't afford to sleep when you're in battle!"

Ryu-Onna immediately protected Fegor, as she fought against the waves of knives aimed at the vulnerable Fegor, while the Overlord struggled to regain her strength, and slowly pushed herself up.

"You can't protect her forever! And I know how to get past you!" Trillion said, before she then snapped her fingers, as a circle of knifes surrounded the rising Fegor, before she then controlled them to shoot towards Fegor.

Hoowever, Ryu-Onna immediately abandoned fighting off the knives in front of her, as she immediately tackled Fegor under herself, as the knives cut and pierced into her body, tearing her robe to shreds, and digging into her own skins, as well as the draconic green scales that reinforced her skin, as warm blood leaked from her back wounds, as the knifes keep on hitting her body.

"Ryu-tan!" Fegor cried with worry in her voice. "Get off of me! I can get up without Trillion hurting me."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Ryu-tan smiled, as she chuckled weakly, as she flinched from the knives digging even deeper into her back. "Besides, I'm more experienced at being the receiving point of knives. Let me finish this off for you."

She then slowly summoned a Spell Card, as she crushed it with much ease, as she slowly stood up.

"Declare Spell Card: Chi Sign 'Fierce Tiger Energy Release'!" Ryu-Onna chanted, before her body erupted with a aura of golden energy that enveloped her body, as she let out a roar that caused a pulse of spiritual energy to disrupt the flying knives, as they clattered to the ground.

"What... What is this!?" Trillion screamed, as the pulse caused her to feel a overwhelming presence.

"Face the true might of the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the Rainbow Dragon of China, HONG MEILING!" Ryu-Onna declared, as she summoned a series of Spell-Cards in her hands, as she consumed them, causing a massive burst of energy to appear around her body, like a aura made of rainbow-coloured flames.

"First Art! Rainbow Sign 'Intense Rainbow Fist'!" Ryu-Onna declared, as she charged right in front of Trillion, before she then threw a barrage of fists that shot out waves of rainbow energy from the back of Trillion, as she was assaulted by the rapid attacks, as she became stunned from the overwhelming force of the attacks.

"Second Art! Attack Sign 'Roc Fist'!" Ryu-Onna continued, as she immediately crouched down, before then doing a massive upwards strike with her right arm, that sent Trillion up into the air, before she then swirled her arms around, as a massive ball of rainbow energy formed in front of her, as she manipulated it with her swift arm movements. "Third Art! Star Chi 'Earth-moving Star Bullet!'!"

She then shot the massive energy ball forward, as it connected with the falling Trillion perfectly, as the resulting rainbow explosion broke down Trillon's natural armour and defences further, before she then dashed forward in front of Trillion, as she lifted her leg up.

"Fourth Art! Colourful Brilliance 'Rainbow Taichi'!" Ryu-Onna then stomped down, as a massive wave of rainbow energy shot up from the ground, slamming into Trillion, and causing her to scream in pain, as the combined energy of the attacks was beginning to tear her apart from the inside. Ryu-Onna then shot up on one leg, as she placed her left arm behind her head, and her right hand with its palm facing Trillion, as the rainbow aura around her began to reach a climax, as it enlarged several times over, engulfing the area around her, as the ground shook.

"Final Art! BRILLIANCE 'RAINBOW BRILLIANCE PALM'!" She screamed with all of her might, before she then rushed at the fallen Trillion, before she then did a single dashing palm-strike that caused her to pass by Trillion. Trillion's body suddenly glowed, as lights in the colour of the rainbow lit up one by one, before a massive white centre of energy grew in size, absorbing and enveloping the coloured lights, before exploding in a massive shine of light.

Ryu-Onna merely clasps her hands together in a traditional bow position, with one hand in a fist, pushed against the palm of the other, as a sign of ancient courtesy.

"This is my Last Word. Rainbow Arts 'Celestial Breaker Arts." Ryu-Onna muttered to herself, as she placed her hands down, before she then lost consciousness. She fell backwards on her back, completely spent of all of her energy and might.

Suddenly, the portal to rescue her appeared, as it swallowed the unconscious body of Ryu-Onna, leaving the supposedly defeated Trillion and Fegor the only combatants on the field.

"Mmmm... Ryu-tan really put everything she had into that attack. I'm sure Trillion would be done for." Fegor stated with a dull tone.

She then walked over to Trillion, to finish the job, before Trillion began to move, as she got herself up, as she was completely battered, as there was blood on her lips, and her body was bruised beyond simple injury with the mark of where Ryu-Onna's fists struck her, leaving behind cratered marks that hav injured her internals.

"Damn it... Not only I lose my chance to taste true dragon flesh... But I am beaten to this degree by a mere unarmed practitioner, two of them..." Trillion growled. "That will not stand... This will not stand at all!"

She then roared, as she activated her own aura, as the miasma around her powered up. "I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED SO EASILY BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Trillion's eyes, filled with hate looked upon Fegor. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH FOR ALL OF THIS!"

Fegor merely raised her arms up, as she crossed them.

"Whoa… You're pretty strong, Trillion. I should have figured as much…" Fegor stated, as she hummed gently. "Oh, well. I better be very serious here. Isn't that right, Righty, Lefty?"

"Righty-righty! Lefty!" Her weapons squealed back, as Fegor had a faint smile on hearing the words of her sentient weapons.

"Hm. Let's do this. We're going to kill it. I'm sure it'll be okay." Fegor said. "We're going to kill it with a single blow. Just like we used to with the higher angels."

Suddenly, her body glowed green with immense magical energy, as her sky-blue eyes glowed even brighter, as she lowered herself into a charge stance.

"Okay, time to go all out then. Just watch me, Zebo-chin!" Fegor cried. "You too, Ryu-tan!"

"STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT! IT'LL MEAN NOTHING IN THE END!" Trillion giggled insanely, as she had a twisted smile on her face, as she summoned her enlarged trident to strike at Fegor. "I'LL MAKE A MEAL OUT OF YOU!"

Fegor then charged at Trillion, as the trident flew towards her. Both attacks clashed with each other, as Fegor's hands clashed with the tip of the trident.

"I'm all serious now! Dreamer's Strike!" Fegor declared her ultimate ability, as she then leapt back, before then smashing against the trident with colossal force, as the ground splintered under Fegor's feet with all the force she was using, and a large sonic boom rose from the ground, as it shattered all the ice surrounding them, as the ground beneath them cracked severely, showing the obsidian black ground underneath it. Suddenly, she became a green comet that repeatedly slammed onto the trident, as Trillion was trying to keep it where it was, to defend against the attack, as it bucked and swayed with each impactful blow.

Soon, for the final strike, Fegor's comet grew several times in size, as she let out a cry of determination, before the comet slammed into the trident, as the resulting impact created a massive explosion of sound and light that filled the area.

When the light and sound cleared away, Fegor was on the ground, as she was on her knees, completely unresponsive, as the trident was still imbedded in the ground in front of her.

"Hahaha! Look now! All that power, and it was for nothing!" Trillion cackled. "How does it feel for your final efforts to be in vain!?"

Before Trillion could mock Fegor further, the fork of the trident began to crack, as a hairline crack appeared on the face of one of the points, causing Trillion's expression to change from one of arrogance, into one of shock.

"Huh!?" Trillion exclaimed.

Suddenly, the crack began to grow in size, before the rate of the deterioration of the weapon began to increase, as more and more cracks began to appear along the trident, as Trillion began to show a expression of dread, as the weapon fell apart into millions of pieces.

"What…!?" Trillion screeched. "No! NO! My own fork… destroyed by you!? HOW DARE YOU!?"

"So tired… I see… Being serious can be this tiring… Eew…" Fegor sleepily said, as her chronic fatigue returned to her after using all of her remaining power, before she then slowly raised her head towards Trillion, who was fuming. "Whoa… Look at it… It's still moving… What to do now… Hm…?"

Fegor then tried to stand up, before she then collapsed onto her stomach. "Ah… Nope… Not good. I can't even stand up…"

Trillion then descended on Fegor, as she screamed with uncontrolled rage, raising her knife in both of her hands, before she then stabbed Fegor right in the centre of her chest, causing the green-haired girl to gasp in pain.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Trillion vented, as she repeatedly stabbed her knife into Fegor's torso.

"Ah… Whoops… Hah… I guess I'm gonna lose." Fegor wheezed, as the internal wounds were making her weak. "Ah… This hurts… really hurts… Hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts…"

Fegor then began to cry, as she leaked tears from her eyes from how hopeless her situation has become. "I see… I'm gonna die… But… Ah… I can't…"

"SCREAM! SCREAM FOR YOUR BROTHER!" Trillion roared. "SCREAM FOR THE HELP THAT WILL NEVER COME!"

"Zebo-chin…" Fegor whispered, before her expression of stoicness changed into one of fear. "Zebo-chin… Aah… It really hurts… It really, really hurts! Zebo-chin… Say it… Say 'Sister' again… No… no, no, no, no… don't come near me… Zebo-chin… Don't look… don't look… Zebo-chin is going to cry and get angry. Sister… needs to be the strongest…"

She then smiled weakly, as her own consciousness began to fade.

"Sorry, Zebo-chin.. Sorry Ryu-tan…" Fegor chuckled, as her own senses began to lose effect as well. "I guess.. I'm… not… strong… enough…"

Fegor's body then lost warmth, as her own heart stopped beating, leaving her corpse bathed in a pool of her own blood, as Trillion pulled the bloodied knife out of the corpse violently.

"Finally… Finally they're all dead… I guess… I guess this is really it…" Trillion said, before she then began to giggle. "I did it…. I did it…."

Her giggles then erupted into laughter, as she laughed at the heavens with a crazed look.

"I WON! I HAVE SURVIVED EVERYTHING, AND I HAVE FINALLY KILLED OFF ANYONE CAPABLE OF DEFEATING ME!" Trillion screamed. "HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU PATHETIC DEMON!? HOW DOES IT FEEL THAT YOUR SACRIFICE IS ABOUT TO BECOME IN VAIN!?"

She then looked at Fegor's corpse, as she then grabbed it by the throat.

"But first… Let's have a little snack… Shall we?" Trillion smirked evilly, before her lower mouth began to open. "Aaaah~"

She then chewed down on Fegor's head, as she slowly ate the entire corpse with each bite, before the mouth then cleansed itself of the blood that leaked from the juicy meat.

"Ah… Such is the taste of victory… A sweet and crunchy taste…" Trillion moaned with pleasure.

* * *

 _In the throne room…_

Everyone watched Fegor's death, and how Trillion consumed her dead body, as the less strong-willed of the members here either vomited their stomachs out, gagging, or are completely frozen in their places, while those who were strong enough, were still affected, as they were trembling in fear and worry.

"No… It can't be… Sister, too…!?" Zeabolos blurted out with dread in his voice, as his expression was frozen with disbelief.

"Th-This is the end! The Underworld has ended!" Baphomet moaned in despair. "The Overlords… They have been all killed by Trillion!"

"G-Geezer! Stop saying that!" Uriel shouted to Baphomet.

Faust was clutching the Soul Grimoire in her hands tightly, as she fought back the urge to cry or vomit, as her face was contorted with genuine sorrow.

"It can't be… Even Fegor?" Faust muttered under her breath.

"It's the end… It's the end… Oooh…" Baphomet wailed, before he then fainted on the spot.

"….This is really it…?" Ares said, as he watched the events occur. "There is no way that we can fight Trillion now? Is everyone with the Underworld is doomed to be devoured into oblivion?"

"Great Overlord… Are you… fine?" Faust asked with some hesitation on her voice.

"Say, Faust… Did Sister really die?" Zeabolos asked back.

"….Yes. I cannot deny that fact…" Faust nodded with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Fegor… Sister is strong. I never seen her lose a single time before." Zeabolos stated. "But if Sister is dead and Trillion is alive… then does that mean that Sister has actually lost? That's impossible. She was always standing, no matter the battle. She kept saying she didn't want to kill anyone…. And yet, every time, she would still be the last one standing… Nothing can defeat her, angel or demon…"

Zeabolos then clutched his head, before he then let out a cry of rage and sorrow, as tears leaked from his eyes, as they were murky from how his body was merely a reanimated corpse, with the impurities mixing with the water of his tears. After he stopped crying, he then slowly got up, before walking out of the room, without even looking back or saying another word.

"Great Overlord… Wait! Where are you going!?" Faust exclaimed. "Great Overlord!"

She then followed after Zeabolos, as the members of the Unmei Force looked at each other.

"Pangu… Is this the extent which we can help them? Are we truly powerless to fight against Trillion without the help of the Overlords?" Prometheus asked Pangu. "Is this truly the conclusion of this fight? A hopeless end to everything?"

Pangu remained silent, before she then bowed his head.

"There are far more worse in store. Should everything go to ruins… I want you to ensure that you will take the lead, Prometheus. Remember, you are as much a leader as I am, if not even more so, in a different manner." Pangu solemnly stated.

"Pangu? What are you saying?" Promotheus asked, before Pangu then disappeared through another of his portals. "Pangu…!? PANGU!? What are you going to do!? PANGU!"

* * *

 _At the graveyard…._

Zeabolos stood before the graves of the Overlords, as Fegor's grave was truly there, as a large green tombstone to represent her, as he looked at it with grief in his eyes.

"…So it's true…" Zeabolos said, before he then sat down in front of the graves. "Everyone did well. I need to give my thanks to them all for supporting a foolish one such as myself to the very end. I wish I could offer better words, but I doubt I can come up with anything right now. I'll give everyone in the castle time off all duties for today, and think of what to do next tomorrow."

He then looked up at the pink moon in the skies, as he sighed. "I'll put everything off until tomorrow and use today to grieve all of your passing. Even so… I must have a heart of ice. I can't even roll a single tear out of my eye. This is how far I have fallen…"

Pangu then appeared behind Zeabolos, who noticed his arrival.

"Pangu…" Zeabolos trailed off.

"Zeabolos." Pangu stated with a melancholic tone. "It seems that all of your Overlords have fallen… And yet, Trillion still lives to continue its rampage through the Underworld."

"I know that… And I am sorry that it had to come to this." Zeabolos said. "I see now that you have no means of continuing the alliance between us, without any candidates to assist with your members. For my final request… I ask that you and your companions to leave the Underworld, so that you will not be consumed along with all of us. I and my subjects will fight Trillion to the last man, and I will fight it myself if I have to."

"I cannot." Pangu shook his head. "I owe you a debt of life for each of the Overlords that my team has failed to protect and save. Unless I can repay the lives that I owe you… Not only myself, but the others will staunchly refuse to leave you to your plight. The bonds that are shared between Overlord and member is far too strong to be severed by even your words, and they will fight for the sake of the Overlord that recognised them as their equal and companion. My only regret is that we are too powerless, even with all the training and power we had in our hands, as it resulted in failure. For that, I ask for you to forgive us for our incompetence."

"I see… But what can we do?" Zeabolos said. "The Ring of the Tyrant will only accept beings as powerful as the Overlords, and are of origin from the Underworld. And without their crest, awakening their true power to challenge Trillion would be virtually impossible."

"Then all we can do is strive to find a solution, Zeabolos… Where there is a problem, there is a solution, no matter how complex and convoluted, or how difficult it is to achieve such a solution." Pangu answered back. "I assure you… the Overlords did not fight in vain, as Trillion is becoming weaker and weaker, so that we can finish this war against the destroyer."

Zeabolos nodded, before he then got up, and left the cemetery with Pangu.


	18. Chapter 17: A Future of Gloom Part 1

Chapter 17: A Future of Gloom Part 1

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Zeabolos walked back in the throne room, as everyone was still there, as well as Lilith, who just arrived.

'I can't believe Lady Fegor died..." Baphomet muttered in sorrow.

"Damn it! That monster, Trillion!" Uriel declared with rage. "How much does it take to take that heartless destroyer down!?"

"It can't be... We still can't beat that monster, even with the help of the others?" Lilith whispered."

"I knew that this battle was going to be tough, with such high stakes... But... I did not expect this to happen, after everything that was put in for this fight." Faust said.

"What will the Underworld do now...?" Baphomet wailed. "What are we going to do now?"

"This is all my fault. I'm truly sorry." Zeabolos apologised, catching everyone's attention.

"P-Please, do not apologise. We must carry on!" Baphomet hastily stated.

"You did your best, Zeabolos. All the Overlords knew the risks." Lilith smiled grimly. "It's a shame that the risks truly caught them..."

"That's right You did what you could. I will assure that genuinely." Uriel added.

"Lady Lilith... Uriel..." Zeabolos responded back.

"Well now, that's unusual... hearing the little cherub praise Zeabolos." Lilith chuckled.

"Don't mock me! You may be our despised nemesis, but I have my own standards. I will not coldly deny praise to someone who deserves it. After all, such is the will of God himself, even for you Fallen Ones!"' Uriel retorted back with barely veiled anger. "I was there, when I watched the Overlords train themselves under his assistance, as well the partners who bonded as much as they trained with their respective Overlords. It's because of how they all poured their hearts for the Overlords, that I see the truth about you demons."

Uriel then noticed the glum expression on Zeabolos. "What's with that pathetic look on your face!? Pull yourself together!" He shouted.

"Don't talk to my precious Zeabolos like that, you feathered menace!" Lilith hissed.

"First... we should have a constructive discussion on what to do next." Faust clapped, gaining everyone's attention this time.

"Do next!? What other options do we have!?" Zeabolos shouted with force. "Even if the Ring of the Tyrant returns, there's no one capable of wearing it! They all died listening to me, entrusting everything to me!"

"Still, we can't give up!" Hermes said. "We'll find a way to beat Trillion without it! I know it's possible!"

Elma then began to sob, as she clutched the IV stand that was her lifeline, in her hands tightly.

"L-Lady Elma? What is the matter? Are you all right...!?" Uriel asked with a concerned tone, shocked by Elma's sudden sadness, as he approached her to embrace her softly.

"I'm sorry, dear Brother, for not being able to...!" Elma wept.

"What are you saying, Elma?" Zeabolos asked back gently.

"If only I had a stronger body... If only I had more power..." Elma continued, as tears ran down her cheeks and she sniffled a bit.

"There's no need for you to be suffering because of that. I appreciate you thinking of me. That's more than I could ask for." Zeabolos assured her.

"No!" Elma shouted, as she shook her head side-to-side in denial. "You keep telling me that I don't need to worry or do anything, but... I'm sad too, I'm disappointed that I can't do anything in this state!"

She then fell to her knees. "If only I was like Sister Fegor... Or like dear Brother Astaroth! I want to be of help, dear Brother Zeabolos! For the sake of my dear Brother who I adore... For the sake of the Underworld and all those who live here that I love! I WANT TO HELP PROTECT EVERYONE!"

Suddenly, Elma's surroundings began to glow, surprising everyone, especially Zeabolos.

"Wh-What? This light...!" Zeabolos exclaimed.

Faust's Soul Grimoire began to glow as well, as it slowly floated up into the air without any control, surprising the female researcher. "The Soul Grimoire...!? This brilliance... it can't be...!"

Suddenly, from the grimoire itself, the purple wisp that was Astaroth's soul emerged from it, as it laid there within everyone's reach.

"What?! That's... Lord Astaroth's soul!" Baphomet shouted with astonishment.

"Yikes! It's glowing so bright! Looks like Astaroth wants to help Elma so badly, that he came out to meet her!" Lilith yelped, as she covered her eyes with her own hands.

Cerberus barked at the floating demon soul, as it slowly began to swirl around the throne room.

"I sense dear Brother Astaroth's presence..." Elma muttered, as she kept her eyes on the flying soul.

"Elma! What are you doing!?" Faust asked hastily. "We don't know what that soul is right now!"

"No... It'll be fine." Elma responded back. "Dear brother Astaroth would never harm me. He always would help me, no matter where and when... Isn't that right, dear Brother?"

The soul then flew into Elma's chest, before her body began to glow white, as the brilliance caused everyone to avert their eyes.

"Wait...! Brother! Elma!" Zeabolos cried, as he slowly turned his head towards Elma.

Pangu did the same, although the mask allowed him to have less difficulty seeing, as he saw a crest symbol that is familiar.

' _She done it..._ ' Pangu thought to himself. ' _She managed to gain the power of the Overlord of Gloom, inherited from her brother's soul..._ '

Soon, the light died down, as Faust turned back. "The light... it disappeared, and so has the soul... I can sense it has returned back to the Soul Grimoire." She remarked.

"What just happened?" Zeabolos asked everyone.

"I don't know... It's as if... her own will and Astaroth's spirit worked together to bestow her new power." Prometheus theorised, with what he knew.

"L-Lady Elma! Are you okay!?" Uriel asked loudly, as he helped to lift a dazed Elma onto her feet.

"Yes... I'm fine... But, my body feels so, so hot..." Elma said, as she had a hand on her head, and the other holding the stand.

"I-I will retrieve the doctor immediately! Please rest-" Baphomet was about to say, before he was cut off by Ares's hand gesture.

"That feeling... I don't think it's a illness..." Ares said. "I feel like... that the hotness was a result of her inheritance of power."

"It may very well be... What was that crest, Elma? I could only catch a brief glimpse of it." Faust agreed.

"It's... It's the crest of Gloom!" Zeabolos answered.

"Yes... This is the proof of being the Overlord of Gloom." Elma replied back. "That means... Dear Brother Astaroth has given me all the remaining power he had left... All so that I could become a Overlord in his place... I believe... he fulfilled my one desire."

"But the question is, what propelled the soul to move? A soul as fractured as Astaroth's, when he was the Agent, had no capacity to have a will of its own yet, let alone be able to move with intent."

"Perhaps so, but it was the feelings that moved the soul, not the conscious." Pangu added. "Perhaps his love was enough for even the blind soul to be guided to Elma. It's a possible conclusion."

"Yes... dear Brother Astaroth was always kind and helped both of us whenever we needed." Elma smiled.

"What... What a beautiful act of love from your brother, Lord Zeabolos!" Baphomet stated, as he was touched by the actions of Astaroth's soul.

"B-But that means...!?" Uriel stuttered with some fear.

"With Elma inheriting the crest of an Overlord, she is now able to face Trillion as the Overlord of Gloom." Faust concluded, as she watched as the Ring of the Tyrant in Zeabolo's hands begin to resonate with Elma.

"Elma, an Overlord..." Zeabolos muttered, as he looked at the ring with a worried look in his eyes.

"Please let me go, dear Brother." Elma pleaded. "I've never fought like the other Overlords before, so I'm not sure how much of a help I would be. But, I'll do my very best. I don't want to be a bystander anymore. All that dear Brother Astaroth has done for me shouldn't go to waste. Please... let me go."

"I..." Zeabolos whispered, before he then bowed his head slightly. "I understand... Elma, the fate of the Underworld is on your shoulders."

"I couldn't be happier...! Thank you, dear brother." Elma smiled, as her expression lightened up a lot.

"What...!? Are you insane, Great Overlord!?" Uriel screamed with anger. "How dare you send your frail, little sister onto the battlefield!"

Pangu then walked over to Uriel, before then clutching the angel by the chin, and lifting his head up, until they saw each other eye-to-eye.

"Don't be so condescending." Pangu coldly stated. "Elma would not be so weak that her illnesses would affect her, with the power of the Overlord sustaining her health right now. And she will not fight without training. Like the rest of the Overlords, she will train, and she will reach the same level of power as the others, if not to greater heights. And do not forget this, you have heard what Elma feels. If you truly are considerate of her, then you will respect her wishes, or else, you are merely seeking to use her, not love her truly."

Uriel was shocked silent by Pangu's words, before he then backed away with a displeased expression.

"Indeed, although Elma is young, she is a child of the Underworld. She is also my younger sister. Once Elma is determined, nothing will sway her ever, and it fuels her ambition to become better and stronger." Zeabolos stated, before he then smiled at Elma. "You really are like Astaroth now. Everything from your stubbornness to your kindness. I trust your judgement..."

Zeabolos then handed Pangu the Ring, as he came over and slipped it onto Elma's hand. "Now that you have been chosen as the 7th candidate against Trillion, you will be forced to go through the same training as the other Overlords." He stated. "If you are truly determined to fight for those who have fallen, and those who are to live, then you will train with complete heart and soul, to the point that the training will merely fuel your progress, and not deter you."

"Please do so. I want you to train me like the other Overlords. No... I want you to train me even harder!" Elma exclaimed with determinations.

"Me?" Pangu said, pointing to himself. "Why exactly 'you', not 'all of you'? Even the way you're saying it, with such determination and trust, is as if you expect me to be your partner?"

Elma nodded softly, before Pangu let out a amused chuckle under his mask, shocking the other Unmei Force members.

"Then you are truly of luck, or perhaps you have intended for this in the beginning. Because I already planned to take you under my wing." Pangu answered back. "I will not tell you to be grateful, but to feel the urge to become better, when I will support you."

"You're... You're going to train Elma... yourself!?" Hermes blurted out with shock in his voice.

"You can't overrule my decision here, Hermes, I'm afraid. My mind is set, and you know that you won't be able to sway it." Pangu responded back. "But... I can give you a good reason why I will teach her."

He then threw his arms out. "Tell me, Prometheus, or anyone who knows the answer. Who amongst the group possesses the talent and ability to both have elemental and arcane magic, and be able to teach it?" He asked his subordinates.

Everyone was silent, before Prometheus sighed, as he stated the obvious answer. "Only you, Pangu... As much as it is quite unfortunate."

"That's right. I placed you with the correct Overlord as according to both your personalities, and your styles of fighting. The same applies here, although I'm more of the latter case than the former, due to dire situations." Pangu responded back. "Either way, just because you aren't partnered, doesn't mean that you are allowed to slack. You will spend your time training, so that when Trillion comes, we will fight as a last resort."

"Thank you, Pangu... I'll be sure to bring an end to this!" Elma stated with confidence in her voice.

"Then it's settled! All who can hear me! Elma, the Overlord of Gloom is the next candidate! She is the final Overlord to protect us. Support her with all you have." Zeabolos called out to his subjects. "As for you, Pangu. I truly hope that you will be able to end Trillion with Elma... I cannot stand to lose her."

"I will do what I can." Pangu answered back with a curt bow. "Unmei Force, you are all dismissed. If we may, Zeabolos?"

"You may." Zeabolos agreed to the request, as the Unmei Force members left the throne room.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Zeabolos was walking by the castle coliseum's entrance, as he heard the sounds of battling inside, as the sounds of weapons clashing and shouts rang through through even the closed doors. However, what intrigued him were the voices of Prometheus and Pangu inside, as well as Ragon's and Elma's.

"What is this...!?" Ragon's muffled cry rang through the door. "So this is the true extent of your power, Pangu?"

"Good god...! How much of the training have you done, Pangu!?" Prometheus shouted, before there was a loud sound of clashing metal, as the very same person let out a cry.

"I told you to take me seriously, Prometheus!" Pangu replied back. "Elma needs to learn how to fight together with me, so I need someone who is at my level, and she needs someone at the same level as her. Why do you think I called you here to train with me?'

Zeabolos then came through the doors, as he immediately ascended into the stands above the coliseum, in order to get a closer look on the situation, and he was surprised at what he saw: Pangu overwhelming Prometheus from all sides, as Elma was casting spell after spell to support him, as the visible effects of magical barriers and glows that surrounded her combat partner, as they proved to make Pangu even more stronger, as Ragon was attempting to disrupt Elma's casting, only to be blocked by Pangu's own magic, which often knocked him back with a earthen pillar to the head.

"What...?" Zeabolos gasped. "What is this?"

Prometheus swung his own great-sword around, a large and long blade with a red leather hilt, with flame markings around the edge of the blade, as it was covered by orange-red flames that flickered in the air, as he tried to do a three-swing spin combo to try and break Pangu's guard, only for each of his attacks to be parried with a precise swing by Pangu's own golden blade that knocked each of the attacks off their intended target, before he then slid to the side with a swift motion to avoid the final strike, which was a overhead swing.

Pangu then counterattacked by darting in front of Prometheus, and shifting his arm up so that his elbow was pointed towards Promotheus's masked face, as he slammed it with enough force that the blade-wielder was knocked to the point of staggering back a few steps, dazed from the impact. The masked spell-blade then used the momentum of his charge to dash into the air, before his own weapon began to spark with lightning, as he prepared for a overhead swing to slash down on the flame-user, only to miss, because Prometheus recovered quickly enough to use the flat end on his blade to slide the attack away from him. The lightning shocked the blade, however, causing Prometheus to gibber and babble incomprehensibly, before then snapping out of it with a simple shake of his body, as he readied himself for another attack.

Ragon tried to attack Elma again, as Pangu was distracted properly this time, as he managed to get past Pangu, as he approached Elma with his claws out, ready to strike at her. However, Elma then charged her staff up, to summon a hasty magic barrier that managed to stop Ragon right in the middle of his charge, as he slammed into it without any control to stop, as he slid off it, before the barrier disappeared due to a lack of magic to sustain it.

"As expected of the sister of the Great Overlord..." Ragon muttered, as he slowly picked himself up. "You possess a awareness of the situation and a mind to understand the conditions of the battlefield."

"Prometheus." Pangu told his companion, as he put a hand up in the 'stop' gesture. "That's enough. We'll stop here. What about you, Ragon?"

"I concur. You have proven to me that you are at a different level than the rest of your companions." Ragon huffed.

"That is a assumption that should be rarely questioned. Authority is often a symbol of true might and power. Although there are times where such might have to be proven from someone of high standing." Pangu answered back. "And I must remain strong for the sake of taking care of my subordinates. Weakness is a vice that I cannot afford to show to anyone, not even those who are my 'allies'."

"Pangu..." Elma replied back, before the black-haired fighter walked over to Elma, before then patting her on the head gently.

"You have done well, Elma." Pangu complimented. "You have devoted yourself properly to sustaining my capability to continue combat, as well as fortifying my strengths, and reducing my own weaknesses, to allow me to be a more effective attacker in your stead. And yet, you still have the reaction to defend yourself even if I am not nearby to assist you."

"Is that... so?" Elma asked, as she was a little humbled by Pangu's compliments.

Pangu nodded back, before he then noticed Zeabolos on the stands.

"Ah, it's Great Overlord Zeabolos." Pangu called out. "How do you find the training? Interesting and bountiful with experience?"

"I cannot be the judge of that." Zeabolos honestly answered back, before he turned to Elma. "How are things, Elma?"

"Dear Brother! Please be rest assured that I'm healthy as usual." Elma responded back with a friendly tone. "Oh, and did you see how Pangu praised me? Ragon did the same thing during the fight! He said that I'm becoming better at my own specialities."

"Indeed. You need not fight alone, Lady Elma." Ragon responded. "Giving strength to another, is a type of personal strength that is rarely seen and merited. And you have at least a means of defence in the case of an attack on yourself."

"That's great to hear. It means that you can stand up for yourself now." Zeabolos answered back. "Ragon isn't the type to give praises as a gesture. In fact, when it comes to the art of fighting, he's very strict. I remember how he used to treat me harsh back then..."

"Is that so?" Elma hummed with a curious tone.

"Back when I was little, I often took off from training. He used to scold me harshly for that." Zeabolos recounted. "As for Ergo, he was quite the man to be around on the battlefield. Like Ragon, he is my precious mentor."

"So that is why you asked for both to act as mentors in training against Trillion?" Elma asked, as her curiosity isn't wavering.

"Exactly. I asked for the help of those I have trusted the most, and tasked them with training the Overlords to save the Underworld." Zeabolos answered with a nod, as his expression turned sad.

"Dear Brother, why the sad face...?" Elma asked again, as her curiosity is replaced with a sense of worry. "Do you, by any chance, feel sorry for what you did to the Overlords?"

"...I cannot truly say how much, but I indeed do." Zeabolos responded back.

"Then it's wrong to do so." Elma frowned. "I saw them all first-hand, and none of them accepted the mission willingly. And now... I understand why, being chosen is of great pride and trust. Of course, there is anxiety, but the sense of joy is far greater than that. After all, the respectable Great Overlord Zeabolos himself has imparted all his strength and faith to the candidates. There is no joy beyond that."

"But... am I a Great Overlord that you respect?" Zeabolos sighed.

"That is a question that you should never ask yourself too often, Great Overlord." Prometheus answered back. "When each of us helped the Overlords, we got to see what they truly felt for the occasion, and all of them have showed such gratitude for our assistance, as well the trust you bestowed them. I assure you, none of them would have died hating you for sending them to their deaths, because they have at least died for a cause that would be considered noble, and they managed to feel trusted and loved by everyone around them."

"That's... That may be true..." Zeabolos muttered. "You really do know how to make me happy, Elma..."

"No. It's just that you don't know yourself very well, dear Brother." Elma replied back. "The way you position yourself, it makes it seem as if everyone only admired you only for your power and magic. But, that's not true! Everyone admires and respects you, which is what created these things."

"Elma..." Zeabolos said. "No, you're right. My belittling and denying myself would disgrace the Overlords who put their lives out for me. I'll believe in what you have said to me."

"Please do believe in the words I said. After all, the powers and thoughts of the Overlords are with me now!" Elma exclaimed with a bright grin. "Say, dear Brother. Maybe we can take a stroll in the gardens!"

"Not a problem at all. I will be happy to escort you, my dear little princess." Zeabolos agreed with a joyous tone in his voice.

"Oh my, dear Brother! Please don't call me little. I'm a full fledged adult already." Elma pouted, as she had a little blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe so, but you'll always be the little princess in my heart." Zeabolos chuckled. "You're a fully fledged Overlord now."

"Yes! And you were the one who reared me into who I am now, dear Brother!" Elma responded back. "Thank you very much, dear brother!"

Zeabolos smiled, before Elma then walked towards Zeabolos, as she stood in front of him.

"What is it, Elma?" Zeabolos asked, before Elma then handed him some purple paper tickets, that had a chibi Elma head on the sides as the symbol, as the centre circle had the words 'CHORE TICKET' in golden sparkling letters. "These are...!"

"Chore tickets. I will help you with any chore with one ticket!" Elma explained with a timid look on her face. "I got some help from the other residents in making these."

"You thought of making these yourself?" Zeabolos responded back, astonished.

"Yes!" Elma nodded. "I wanted to find a way to repay you for being kind to me all the time. So please, feel free to use them and have me do what you want."

"But, you're already doing very good. I'm not sure that there is anything I want more from you now..." Zeabolos sighed.

"Is there anything else beside battling where I can help you with?" Elma suggested.

Zeabolos thought carefully about the suggestion, before he then placed his hand on Elma's shoulder. "Alright then. I have a very important mission I want you to do." He told her seriously.

"Really!? Please, tell me!" Elma shouted with excitement.

"Well them, first brew me some tea." Zeabolos said. "Yes. After that... This is the important part..."

"Y-Yes!?" Elma responded, as she tried her best to listen attentively.

"Put a lot of sugar into it." Zeabolos finished off. "Baphomet never stirs the amount of sugar I want with how he keeps complaining about calories and things. That's why you're the only one I can ask. Can you do it?"

"Yes! I will." Elma answered back with a determined expression.

"Oh, and one other thing." Zeabolos added. "I want you to drink the tea with me, Elma. No matter how good the tea is, it doesn't taste as good without someone to drink with. If you have problems, ask the maids. I'm sure they will help you. I'm sure Ragon and Ergo will know that you're on break for now."

"Yes, understood!" Elma replied back, before turning to Pangu. "This is getting exciting! I'll go right ahead and get the tea ready! Come on, Pangu!"

"As you wish, Elma." Pangu said with a bow, as both of them left the coliseum.

"Chore tickets... I'm the one who actually have to repay her, but I'll gladly accept her gift." Zeabolos muttered to himself, looking at the tickets in his hand. "She made four of them, so that means that I have 3 more chances to see Elma smile... These are truly fitting gifts."

Soon, a cup of tea appeared in his hands, as Pangu and Elma returned back to his side through a shortcut in one of the former's spatial gaps.

"Your tea is ready, as ordered, with some extra ingredients." Pangu said. "Do not fret, the things that are added only serve to enrich the flavour and the nutrition of the tea itself."

Zeabolos looked at Pangu for a moment, before he then took a small gulp of the tea, and he was shocked at how much flavour the tea had, as well as relaxing him quite a lot from that small amount of tea he just drank.

"What... What is this?' Zeabolos asked.

"It is merely some herb leaves from my homeland." Pangu humbly answered back, before he then summoned two tea cups filled with tea. "I have mixed them with the usual tea leaves, so that the flavour you're used to would still be there to some extent. Do you enjoy it?"

"...I do." Zeabolos nodded, as Elma drank some of her tea, as Pangu lifted his mask up enough to show his mouth, as he slowly drank it down in a single gulp.

"I'm glad to hear that." Pangu sighed in relief, refreshed by the tea.

Zeabolos chuckled a little, as he watched at how meekly Elma was acting while drinking her tea.

* * *

 _In the corridors of the castle..._

Zeabolos was walking down the corridors, before he then heard someone's voice.

"Stupid! I don't care already! Just go away!" A female voice rang, frustrated in tone.

"That's... That's Elma's voice..." Zeabolos said, as he immediately made his way to where Elma was, as she was being comforted by Pangu, who patted her on the shoulder, the new Overlord looking quite sad.

"Calm down, Elma... I know that things are getting hard on you, but you can't lash out like this." Pangu said. "Just tell your dear Brother, or me, if you want to vent your feelings. But not like this."

"What's the matter, Elma? I heard your voice." Zeabolos asked Elma.

"Dear Brother! Um, well..." Elma answered back, as she looked away from him.

"Is it something you can't say to me?" Zeabolos questioned again. "If not, it's fine."

"Um, Dear Brother... I... I...!" Elma began to tear up.

Uriel then rushed over from the other side, as he looked distressed at how Elma felt right now.

"L-Lady Elma!? In tears!? Wh-What seems to be the problem!?" Uriel demanded.

"Um, no... Nothing." Elma replied back with a shaky voice.

"How dare you...! So, you finally showed your true colours, haven't you!?" Uriel shouted with some anger in his voice. "Sinking so low as to trouble your own sister into this sorry state!"

Pangu waved his hands, as he teleported the young angel away, before he could enrage Zeabolos further with his careless words.

"Mr Angel...!" Elma exclaimed.

"He's fine." Pangu told Elma. "I merely moved him away so that he doesn't disturb our conversation."

"Back on subject." Zeabolos coughed gently to gain their attention again.. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, on one condition."

"Condition?" Elma repeated to herself.

"I want you to come with me on my stroll." Zeabolos stated.

"Alright... Where to...?" Pangu asked.

* * *

 _In the outskirts of the Underworld capital, the cliffs overlooking the land..._

Elma was quite awe-struck, at the city under the light of a setting orange sun, as Pangu and Zeabolos were by her side.

"Wow...! Look, dear Brother! The city is so far away, and tiny!" Elma exclaimed, pointing at the city in the distance. "And look! The mountains! The clouds! It's as if I could reach them with my hands!"

"Yes... I'm sorry, but let's rest here for a moment, Elma." Zeabolos smiled, before he then sat down on a flat rock, sighing in exhaustion.

"A-Are you alright, dear Brother?" Elma's expression of excitement turned quickly into one of worry for her brother.

"You really are healthy now, aren't you? With the treatment of the leader, as well the help of everyone else. You kept going ahead of me, so I thought for a second you would leave me behind in your wake." Zeabolos commented on Elma's newly gained vitality.

"Oh, I'm sorry! The sights were so beautiful, so..." Elma tried to explain.

"It's fine. Your brother would be happy that you are so interested in this sight that you have never seen before." Pangu interrupted. "In fact, I think he intends for you to actually show such interest in this landscape."

"Oh... I was surprised when you took me here though, Dear Brother." Elma said. "When you said a 'stroll', I thought you were referring to the gardens in the castle." Elma turned to Zeabolos.

"If so, then this is a success, I brought you here to give you a well-needed surprise." Zeabolos chuckled.

"Dear Brother, may I sit next to you?" Elma requested.

"Of course." Zeabolos responded back, as he moved over slightly, to allow Elma to sit beside him on the same rock, who did so quietly. "Did you have an argument with Cerberus?"

"Wha-!?" Elma blurted out. "Dear Brother, I didn't say anything yet..."

"Was I wrong?" Zeabolos frowned deeply at Elma.

"No... You're right." Elma admitted. "But how did you know?"

"I can tell by looking at you. He likes you, so him not being next to you after the words you said naturally led me to that conclusion." Zeabolos answered back.

"Does Cerberus really like me?" Elma asked back.

"Did he say he doesn't?" Zeabolos retorted. "Do you doubt what he says?"

"No, not really..." Elma said, looking away.

"Then why would you think that?" Zeabolos asked, worried about Elma's true feelings during her training.

"I haven't been able to play with him for a long while now..." Elma stated.

"That's because you have been training with me, Elma." Pangu responded. "I know that you worry about whether Cerberus harbours any animosity or disdain towards you, but Cerberus seems to be the kind of pet that understand its owner. He would understand what you're doing is important."

"But still, he continues to listen to my selfish requests." Elma complained.

"Then what's the problem? If he still loyally listens to you without much complaint, it proves that he still adores you." Pangu answered back.

"I thought maybe you gave him a command to stay with me, so he's just bearing with me..." Elma turned to Zeabolos.

"Is that what Cerberus said?" Zeabolos asked again.

"No... But why?' Elma asked, as she became more flustered. "After all that horrible things that I said to him, why wouldn't he be angry at me?" Elma asked. "And yet, he told me that it was fine. Why would he be so kind to me? I started to think that maybe he actually doesn't really care about me... Then I thought that he doesn't like me from the beginning, and he's only with me because of his duties."

"Elma..." Pangu said.

"It's true that I was the one who brought Cerberus to the castle and introduced him to you." Zeabolos replied back. "But he's a proud warrior carrying the name of the gatekeeper of Hell. He's not the type to complacently follow commands."

"B-But!" Elma quivered.

"So, did you ask him what you questioned here?" Zeabolos asked.

"No... I thought he would just brush it off, saying it's just my imagination..." Elma muttered quietly.

"Instead of assuming, go and ask him the same questions you brought out here. I'm sure he would answer you honestly." Zeabolos assured Elma.

"But I'm scared... What if he says that he doesn't care?" Elma questioned with worry.

"It won't likely be that." Pangu interjected, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her slightly. "Cerberus seems that he truly cares for you, with how he acts when you're not around. In truth, there are things that people don't know about each other, and there are a lot. That fact doesn't change even if you spent eons together as eternal companions. Often times, one would assume to call someone a true companion, knowing the hearts of each other without a single word traded, but in truth, there is still much to learn about each other, no matter when or what. That's why true friends always strive to know more and more about each other until the end of time, because as time passes, so does the amount of things that one must know about their other. It's the unbending concept of friendship in all of existence."

"Pangu..." Elma said, touched by Pangu's speech.

"You are an Overlord now, Elma. That ring on your hand and that crest is proof of it." Zeabolos added. "Astaroth... Brother himself acknowledged you as his successor. So be proud. You will no longer be treated like the fragile sister we had before, but as a true Overlord, who deserves to know everything. Perhaps it's because of your sheltered life under us that you have a hard time trusting others and things like this. And you and Cerberus are on equal ground as friends, I assure you. If Cerberus says something horrible to you, let me know. I'll teach him a lesson or two."

"Please don't hit him, dear Brother!" Elma panicked when she heard what Zeabolos was going to do.

"Why not? If my cute younger sister is crying because of him, he deserves it. I'll always be on your side, Elma." Zeabolos chuckled lightly.

"No! You can't do that!" Elma objected forcefully. "Be-Because..."

"You will be friends with him again. I promise." Zeabolos said, before he then turned his head to look behind him. "So you should come out already... Cerberus."

Cerberus came out from behind the corner, as he looked quite emotional, as his round eyes were filled with tears, and he was whimpering pathetically.

"Cerberus!" Elma exclaimed, as she shot up, before hugging Cerberus tightly to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Cerberus... I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for saying such horrible things to you! I don't want you to leave me! Please be with me! I love you!"

"Cerberus... thanks for forgiving Elma." Zeabolos said, as he gave the demonic fluffy dog a thumbs-up.

Zeabolos then turned to Pangu, who clasped a hand over his chest, where his heart was.

"What is the meaning of this gesture?" Zeabolos asked Pangu.

"I'm just simply touched to the depths of my heart by this beautiful scene." Pangu answered back with a calm tone. "It warms me deeply inside, to see a friend forgive another, as well as proving that their friendship is stronger than any conflict they might have."

"I see... So you aren't as cold as you seem." Zeabolos noted.

"I am but a mere human, Zeabolos. My emotions dictate my being, even with how much I desensitise myself." Pangu replied back with a humble tone.

"A mere human... No, you are more. Having done so much, you are more than just a human. Perhaps, you are a being with the power of a demon or angel, but a heart of a human." Zeabolos complimented in return.

"Thank you for the kind words." Pangu said, as he got up. "I will take my leave now. Zeabolos, are you fine to be alone to stay with Elma, and take her back? I have some matters to deal with myself."

"I am." Zeabolos said. "Do what you wish, I will not stop you."

Pangu nodded, before he then jumped through one of his sukimas.

* * *

 _In the Valley of Swords..._

Pangu appeared in the middle of the Valley of Swords, as he walked for a while, before stopping. After a few moments, he then slowly placed a hand over his heart, before he clenched it tightly, then throwing his mask away, showing his conflicted expression.

"Damn it... Damn it...!" Pangu cursed under his breath. "Is this what I must do...!?"


	19. Chapter 18: A Future of Gloom Part 2

Chapter 18: A Future of Gloom Part 2

* * *

 _In the gardens..._

Zeabolos was walking through the castle gardens, as part of his usual relaxation activities. However, instead of looking relaxed and comfortable, his expression was one of boredom.

"Taking a stroll is starting to lost its luster as a way to take my mind off of things..." Zeabolos muttered to himself. "Isn't there anything else I can do to give me a change of pace?"

With a swift gust of wind, both the blonde fox housekeeper and the purple rabbit housekeeper appeared in front of him.

"Great Overlord. You'll be scolded by Sir Baphomet if he found you just passing time away like that." The fox housekeeper criticised him harshly.

"That's quite an assumption there. I wasn't just passing my time away. I've finished my work with the people, so I was just taking my break." Zeabolos answered back.

"Then, you should go and take a trip to the hot springs, Great Overlord Zeabolos." The rabbit housekeeper suggested. "The analeptic effects of the hot springs might actually refresh you somehow."

"You seem to be more bold than before." Zeabolos noted about how the rabbit housekeeper looked far more experienced and refined than before. "What do you mean by that word 'analeptic'?"

"Ser Inaba had personally trained me to serve you better than before." The rabbit housekeeper answered back. "She trained me harshly, but the results were astonishing. The word means that it has restorative effects."

"I see... Perhaps that is the best course of action to take." Zeabolos said. "I hope that you will continue to take care of the castle."

Both of the housekeepers voiced their agreement, before they zipped away, as Zeabolos made his way to the hot springs.

* * *

 _In the hot-springs..._

Zeabolos finished dressing down, as he slowly made his place in one of the closer hot springs pools, lowering himself slowly to allow his body to soak the mineral-rich waters.

"Mmm..." Zeabolos mumbled under his breath. "Just passing the time idly away like this is good sometimes..."

"Yikes!" Elma yelped from a faraway pool, as Zeabolos was jolted by the sound of her voice, as he rolled over to look towards the direction of the surprised cry.

"Don't worry. It's just some sort of giant bug, Elma." Pangu's voice was heard as well, although it's barely audible in the distance. "Don't be afraid, be calm. Nobody is watching us right now."

Zeabolos pulled himself out of the spring pool, as he made his way to where Elma and Pangu were, as Elma had a long white towel wrapped around her, covering up to just below her neck, with a small coarse purple towel in her hands, Pangu with his mask off, as his slender body was exposed for all to see, his eyes closed with a expression of relief on his face, as he was letting out deep and calm breaths.

"Elma...? Pangu...?" Zeabolos asked, as it shocked the both of them, causing Elma to swivel suddenly towards Zeabolo's direction, dropping the coarse towel in her hands into the spring, while Pangu immediately turned around with a expression of shock and fear, his expression a sign that this was something he did not want Zeabolos to see.

"D-Dear Brother!?" Elma exclaimed.

"Zeabolos...!?" Pangu shouted. "What are you doing here...!? Did you come here on the request of one of your subjects?"

"I did. What are you doing here, you two?" Zeabolos questioned back. "Is it just the two of you here?"

"Y-Yes... I was told that the hot springs here is good for the body, and for ana-something." Elma muttered.

"Analeptic." Pangu corrected Elma. "Forgive us, Zeabolos. We didn't expect you to suddenly be here. Was it, by chance, any of the housemaids? The one that is a purple rabbit suggested this to us."

"That's fine. Oh, but there is a problem here, and a dilemma there." Zeabolos answered back. "Elma looks flustered."

"There was a big bug over there!" Elma yelled, pointing towards a open space near a large rock.

"Where is it? Let me go and get rid of it." Zeabolos asked.

"No need for that. I can just disintegrate that thing if it comes again. If it's a typical giant bug, it's going to be ashes if it comes out again. If it's a unwelcome visitor, or even worse, a peeper, then they will be punished duly by me, then by you." Pangu responded back, with a dark tone in his voice.

"Well, that bug sure had the gall to scare my younger sister like that." Zeabolos grumbled. "But that leaves the other question. Why did you take your mask off here?"

"Is it not proper courtesy to take off all accessories on your body before you enter?" Pangu questioned back with a stoic look. "The other members did the same each time they took a trip in there. You just never got to see them yourself each time they were in here. Although, out of everyone, I am the most secretive about my identity. The others aren't so strict about withholding their identity, or don't even care at all, if it wasn't for my direct orders."

"I see." Zeabolos answered back. "I have never expected someone as youthful as you would be able to lead even dragons."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Pangu stated with a thin smile. "Anyway, we came here just so that Elma could use the hot-springs analeptic, or in better words, restorative properties on the body. I'm sure that you're here for the same reason she is, to improve your body's condition with a soak of the waters."

"Can I stay with you, Dear Brother?" Elma asked.

"Why of course. It's been a long while since we bathed together as little kids." Zeabolos smiled. "And I wouldn't mind having Pangu joining in with us."

"Thank you for your kindness, Zeabolos." Pangu gratefully replied to him, as Zeabolos made his way into their spring pool.

"Is it okay for me to wash your back, dear Brother?" Elma offered gently.

"Hm? Oh, that's right. I don't think I've ever had you wash my back before as kids." Zeabolos said. "Mind you, my stitches may look bad, but it doesn't hurt at all. So feel free to wash my back all you want, Elma."

"By the way, don't use that towel to rub his back. It might not hurt, but let's not accidentally wear down those stitches with that rough towel." Pangu said, as he raised a soaking arm, creating a portal in front of it, pulling out a fresh yellow sponge. "Here, use this to wash his back. As for me, just keep on going with me back with that towel. You're doing great, so I'm counting on you to keep up the good job."

"Yes...! I'll make sure it's nice and clean for both of you!" Elma exclaimed with a happy tone, as she took the sponge, and picked up the towel she dropped before.

She then worked on both of their backs, as she scrubbed down each inch of Zeabolo's back, taking extra care when rubbing where the stitches were. She used the coarse towel to rub Pangu's back, as she applied a lot of force to create friction between the towel and the back, as Pangu often bit his lip, as the friction rubbed layer upon layer of dirt, grime and dead skin from his back, leaving behind a trail of red and raw skin each time, although it made the spot even more smoother. Elma alternated between the two tasks, as she didn't seem to be the slighest bit tired taking care of both of them.

"Oooh... That's the stuff there." Pangu moaned, as Elma scrubbed against his back again, before he turned to Zeabolos. "Zeabolos? Could I ask a favour from you?"

"Yes? What is it?" Zeabolos asked back.

"Could you... please tell no-one about what you saw here? I prefer that my identity is kept a secret. My comrades already know about who and what I truly am." Pangu requested. "I can't exactly have everyone thinking that someone as young as myself is leading a group of strong warriors. Appearances may be deceiving, but it's the deceit that could lead to problems."

"Very well... Then I will not speak a single word of this to anyone." Zeabolos agreed. "After all, you have given so much to me and my subjects. A mere request like that is nothing compared to that."

"Thanks, now... Let's just enjoy the time with your sister. After all, we're all enjoying this, aren't we?" Pangu said.

Zeabolos's response was only a short amused chuckle.

* * *

 _A few days later... In the castle hallways beside the garden..._

Pangu was returning from his own personal training, as there were tell-tale sign of scorches on his clothes, although he didn't even seem to be fazed by them.

On his way through the corridors though, he heard Uriel's voice from within the garden. "O-Okay...! Clothing, check! Feathers preened, check! And, I have the flower bouquet ready!"

Pangu immediately diverted his path towards Uriel, as he snuck behind a bush like Zeabolos did before, but made absolutely sure that he couldn't be traced by anyone else, especially Uriel. He saw that Uriel tidied himself up, as he made sure that his wings were bright and clean as possible, and his outfit was given a well-done cleaning, making it look good as new. And in his hands were a bouquet of roses and other flowers of symbolic love.

"Now, Uriel! All that is left is to spread your wings and confess your love to Lady Elma with honesty and dignity!" Uriel declared with confidence.

He then ran down the garden path, meeting Elma in front of the rotunda, as Pangu turned slightly around to watch them closely.

"Ah, Mr Angel!" Elma greeted Uriel with a smile, as Uriel placed the bouquet behind his back.

"L-Lady Elma...!" Uriel cried. "You're here already...!"

"I'm sorry I'm late." Elma answered back. "You must have been doing something while waiting for me."

Uriel then blushes slightly, as he felt guilty about meeting Elma right now.

"Mr Angel, is something wrong?" Elma asked him, as the angel turned away to hide his blush from her.

"Ah, n-no, nothing! I-I'm actually sorry to have called you at such a busy time, but, um..." Uriel sheepishly replied.

"Please don't worry. I'm happy to speak with you, Mr Angel." Elma assured the angel gently. "After all, I haven't seen you lately, with my training and everything."

"Lady Elma... I-I wanted to speak with you, too..." Uriel answered back, as the bouquet behind him trembled in his shaking hands.

"Really? I'm so happy! I'm also relieved to see you doing so well, Mr Angel. You look much better than before!" Elma exclaimed with joy. "Back when you first came to the Underworld, you were pale, but I guess you're all right now."

"That's because of you, Lady Elma. If it wasn't for your care, I would have died here in the Underworld." Uriel brightly smiled back at the demoness.

"Oh, but I really didn't do anything. I really wasn't able to do anything back then..." Elma frowned slightly, when she said that. "I knew being around you would prove useless, but I just couldn't do nothing. I... really don't want to see anyone else die again, like my other sisters and Overlords."

"But I am an angel, a nemesis of the Fallen Ones." Uriel said. "Is it really right for you to do that for me?"

"I didn't ever think of letting anyone just because they were an angel." Elma answered back with a shake of her head. "Also, I could tell you were good at heart, Mr Angel, that you weren't all that bad to everyone. You were brilliant and very white, so I wasn't scared of you at all. I thought the angels were very scary after I heard of the battles against them from Dear Brother."

"That Great Overlord...! How dare he tell such lies to such a pure heart as Lady Elma!" Uriel fumed, gritting his teeth in anger towards Zeabolos.

"But he sounded a little happy when he spoke about the angels. Of how bravely they fought, and of how strong they were. He spoke a lot about them." Elma continued, as Uriel calmed down after hearing Elma continue. "I could feel how each one of them were doing their very best... So I knew you were trying to fight with honour to protect something important, Mr Angel. That's why I liked hearing about dear Brother's battles... I still haven't heard a single word about dear Brother's fight against Trillion."

"Did he really think of us like that...?" Uriel asked, with a look of surprise, mixed with some understanding, before he reverted back to his normal expression. "That is because it isn't something that should be told to you. Even I would not like to tell you of the horrors that occurred in the Heavens."

"Yes... I'm sure you went through pain and suffering beyond what I could imagine." Elma responded back. "But dear Brother, who went to battle with so much vigour, won't speak a single word about it. Dear Brother has been all alone ever since his battle against Trillion. All alone, carrying the pain and suffering, not being able to talk to others about it, and never complaining... I hate Trillion... I detest Trillion."

Uriel was surprised with the look of hate in Elma's eyes, which was something he never saw in her. "Lady Elma..." He stated.

"Even if Trillion was trying to protect something important. I will not forgive it. Not after it hurt and killed so many people, as well the ones we loved..." Elma stated with a stern tone, before her eyes softened with some guilt in her eyes. "Does this make me a bad girl...?"

Uriel and Pangu both became silent, as Pangu clenched his fists, as his fingers dug into the centre of his palm with such force that any more would cause his fingers to break the skin and cause a bleeding gash to appear on it.

"No, your anger is justified. Forgiveness is not the same as turning an blind eye." Uriel wisely said. "Holding yourself back against unreasonable things is simply fearing friction and being lazy. No one can say they aren't bothered when they are wronged. Anger is not an emotion to keep inside. It is an emotion to express, Lady Elma. And you are more kind than you know yourself as. You showed great love towards your family, and everyone in the Underworld. Your kindness makes your hate seem like a black speck compared to the sea of goodness that flows in your heart."

"Yes! I love them all! That's why I'm happy that I was able to become an Overlord." Elma smiled back. "It's difficult to mend dear Brother's scars, but I can now fight to prevent more from being inflicted upon him. I want to protect you too, Mr Angel. I want to make sure you can safely return to the Heavens. After all, you are precious to me, Mr Angel."

"What...!?" Uriel cried in surprise.

"You're trusted by God, and someone precious to the Underworld." Elma stated.

"Oh, ah... I see, so that's what you meant." Uriel mumbled to himself.

"You speak with me often, and it gives me all the courage I need. I'm sorry for always complaining..." Elma replied.

"N-No... I, um, am fine with you relying on me." Uriel timidly agreed.

"Ah! Am I not able to be better friends with you, now that I'm an Overlord?" Elma answered back.

"N-No, certainly not!" Uriel shouted.

"If it isn't too much to ask, can you stay as my friend, Mr Angel?" Elma requested, as Uriel's blush returned even stronger, covering most of his face in red.

"O-O-Of... O-Of course!" Uriel stuttered out with great willpower.

"I'm so happy!" Elma answered back.

Uriel then showed the bouquet in his hands, as he shoved it in front of him. "This is for you, Lady Elma. Please accept it with all of my love-"

Cerberus then burst from the opposite set of bushes, as he was barking and growling at Uriel, then turning to Elma to bark at her gently.

"What? Baphomet is looking for me? I wonder what he wants." Elma said, as he moved to leave, giving Uriel a sad look. "Is it okay if we speak again at a later time, Mr Angel? Could you hold onto those flowers for me until then?"

"Wh-Why certainly..." Uriel chuckled nervously.

"Thank you very much. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll need to be going now."

Elma then left with Cerberus, as Uriel deflated when she left his sight.

"I'm such an idiot... Lady Elma is facing the truth in earnest, and yet I'm getting ahead of myself, planning on confessing to her like that..." Uriel muttered to himself dejectedly. "I should have at least gave her the flowers properly... So that at least her kind heart would be more at ease..."

Behind the bushes, Pangu's clenched fists gained even more strength in the grip, as he actually managed to wound his own hands from the force he was squeezing at, as he did his best not to make any sounds, even though the turmoil in his heart hearing Elma's words was making it hard to do so.

' _Elma... Elma... You... Even now... You care for your dear Brother more than yourself... Those scars had a meaning to them... Zeabolos is willing to give everything he has to ensure your safety... And now you're doing the same thing..._ ' Pangu thought. ' _But if this keeps up... You'll... You'll...! YOU'LL...!_ '

Pangu then slammed his fist on the ground, before he then sprinted out of the bushes, as he wildly ran without any sense of where he was going, as he just wanted to find a place to be truly alone at. Uriel was startled by the sudden disappearance of Pangu.

"What was that...?" Uriel asked himself, before he then looked at his flowers. "Was it that Great Overlord watching us again...? Or was it... that person who helped Lady Elma so much... Pangu? But he wouldn't do something as intrusive like this to me and Lady Elma... He wouldn't do that, after I have deduced him to be a truthful person..."

* * *

 _In another day..._

Pangu was walking by Faust's laboratory, as he was looking for Elma. When he passed by the door, he heard a voice come from the other side, as it seemed to be Elma's.

' _Hm, someone else is in Faust's lab?_ ' He thought, as he turned to enter the room, moving his hand to the doorknob. ' _It's strange that this would happen... I've visited her a couple of times just to discuss about current progress on anti-Trillion research... Elma could be here...? I swore I heard her voice there._ '

He then slowly opened the door, as he immediately spoke to Faust. "Faust, may I bother you for a moment?" Pangu asked, before he then noticed that Elma is with her. "Oh, Elma. There you are."

"Pangu, it's so nice to see you." Elma greeted him with a smile.

"To answer your question, feel free." Faust responded as well, not looking away from her current experiment.

"Elma... Why did you come here?" Pangu asked curiously. "Aren't you worried that the lab might be a environmental hazard to your health with all the chemicals lying around?"

"Thank you for making my place sound horrible... You go in here as well often, you know." Faust grumbled at him with annoyance in her voice.

"No offence to your lab, Faust. I was just voicing concerns." Pangu answered back in a calm tone, trying to placate Faust's irritated mood.

"I was watching Lady Faust's work." Elma told Pangu. "I wanted to see what she could do in her lab."

"Really? I never assumed that you would have some interest in the more scientific side of the world." Pangu replied back with some surprise.

"Elma is very healthy, so you shouldn't be worried about her health, as I checked upon it myself." Faust added. "A person prone to getting sick knows well how to approach their ailments. Of course, there are others who think it's better to work until they drop."

"So you were aware of the dangers, and they weren't as dangerous as I feared. Apologies, Elma... I must have been a little overprotective of you there." Pangu responded back. "As for what you said, Faust... You must refer to Elma's dear Brother, Zeabolos, don't you?"

"Maybe. And there are men who think that holding back complaints and weaknesses are cool." Faust gave off a rare smile on her lips.

"Well... To each their own opinion, I guess?" Pangu muttered back, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Um... I will be waiting outside." Elma said, as she moved out of the lab. "Excuse me."

Elma then closed the open door behind her, as it left Pangu and Faust alone in the lab. Faust sighed, as she went back to working on her latest experiment.

"My apologies to you and Elma. I think I said a little too much." Faust apologised gently.

"No, that's fine. I doubt the reason Elma suddenly left was because you were criticising Zeabolos." Pangu replied with a shake of his head. "I'm glad that Elma was happy with you."

"Hm, we count as being quite familiar with each other, are we not?" Faust asked back.

"Truly so. How goes the project on modifying the Anti-God suit for use by higher-grade beings. Like my members or high-ranked demons like Ragon and Ergo?" Pangu responded calmly.

"I have no progress so far. Without any combat data from using the Anti-God Suit against Trillion, it's hard to make proper adjustments to allow such a thing." Faust replied with a unhappy tone. "Why did you not ask for assistance with soldiers clad in the Anti-God Suit, even if it is a negligible boost to your combat capabilities against Trillion?"

"I guess... I see no point in sacrificing lives for a mere boost like that." Pangu admitted, shrugging with his shoulders wide. "Every time I think about the Anti-God Suits, I recall what you said about the process being irreversible, and then the army literally throwing their very own minds just for one chance against Trillion. Lives like that... Are better used to help the world around them, by making it a happier place with care and love. People like me exist to do what others struggle to do, so that they won't have to face those adversities themselves. That's what it means to be a saviour... To save people by releasing them of their burden of suffering and despair."

Faust was silent, as she paused her work, shocked to silence by what she heard. She then turned to Pangu with wide eyes. "Wait.. Could it be that you...?"

"...I guess it was me who said too much." Pangu shook his head slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say such things. I'll go outside and talk to Elma."

He then left the room, leaving a silent Faust alone, as he made his way to Elma, who was waiting for him.

"Pangu..." Elma stated.

"I'm sorry if my arrival cut your time with Faust short. I was worried where you have went. I checked the gardens, and asked Uriel. He told me that he never seen you. And I then went to ask the housemaids. They too did not see you. My last resort before I personally looked everywhere for you, was Baphomet. Strangely, he was asking me the same thing." Pangu stated. "So I looked everywhere for you, and only came to find you in these recent moments."

"Not at all... You've done nothing wrong, Pangu." Elma said, as her face had a hint of jealousy on it.

"Then why do you look so envious, Elma?" Pangu asked back, as his mask covered his true expression. "Is it because I was talking with Faust so casually, as if we were colleagues?"

"...Yes." Elma admitted. "Lady Faust is a capable person and very beautiful as well. She's even nice to me, too. Like you and dear Brother. She worries about my health, and even takes her time away from her work at hand to show me many things."

"Is that so...?" Pangu gently hummed. "I suppose she has done a lot for you without any of us knowing it. She deserves praise for her efforts, if not at least that."

"She also talks to you so casually. Why is that?" Elma asked.

"Because we speak the same topic, and understand the same ideas and theories." Pangu simply answered Elma's question. "With things in common, we slowly became more acquainted with each other, without even knowing it for a long while. You must admire her, if you speak of her so highly, Elma. Is that right?"

"Yes..." Elma muttered, before she perked up with energy. 'Yes, I want to be like her!"

"Well..." Pangu said, as he placed his hand gently on Elma's ribbon. "Then you should try hard to achieve that goal. Everyone will be happy to support you, if that's what you want to become."

"But won't that bother Faust much?" Elma questioned his words with worry in her voice for Faust's emotions.

"Faust is quite introverted when it comes to general conversations. If you try to connect with her, especially stating that you want to be like her, then it'll slowly wear down the shell of anti-sociability around her heart, allowing her to open herself more to the others." Pangu replied. "Personally, she might realise that it's a boon that you're granting her, so you're helping her, not hindering her. She often tries to mix truth with lies, but keep that to yourself, and try not to be like that. And focus on her good traits, her endless curiosity and interest in the undiscovered. It will serve as a suitable first step for your wish."

"I... understand. I think I know what you're trying to tell me. I feel much better now." Elma smiled, placing a hand over her heart. "I'll do my very best! I want to become a fine lady like Lady Faust!"

"Then I hope one day, that everyone will see you become someone as bright and knowledgable as Faust." Pangu encouraged her, with a few pats on the top of her head. "I might even introduce you to someone who is like Faust, except she's going to someone you might like even more than her."

Elma then turned around to leave, as she walked down the hallways with a merry expression, while Pangu felt the air around him turn cold.

He stood there in silence for a moment, before he then teleported himself from the hallways.

* * *

 _A few hours later, in the hallway of guest rooms..._

Prometheus was striding across the corridors, as he was looking for Pangu, who disappeared to somewhere, as the other members of the Unmei Force told him that they haven't seen ever since the noon, and the only clue he had was Elma telling him that she met him at Faust's lab at the same time.

Worried about his friend, and leader, he made his way to the door to the guest room where Pangu was staying, as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He tried to twist it, only to feel a jolt, as a arcane rune appeared on the doorknob itself.

"Pangu must really don't want anyone to come in here..." Prometheus said, before he then pulled a paper with another rune printed on it. "Good thing that I have these to counter his magic... But still, should I be invading his personal time, just because of concern...? Is it really the best thing to do at the time...?"

Prometheus pondered to himself for a moment, before he then made his decision, that Pangu's condition is more important than his need for privacy. He immediately pressed the paper onto the door-knob, such that the two runes touched each other. The runes faded together in a flash of light, as he could open the door easily.

When he came in, he noticed that Pangu was sitting on the edge of his own bed, as his mask was placed on the table beside the back. Pangu's back was turned to Prometheus, and his hands were clasped together by the fingers, his head bowed slightly towards the ground, as he did not even make a single sound, his breathing inaudible.

"Pangu... You alright...?" Prometheus asked the black-haired leader, as he walked closer to Pangu. "You... need some time to yourself...?"

He then made sure to close the door behind him, and locked it normally, before walking to where Pangu is, and sitting beside him. He could see that Pangu's eyes were downcast and filled with sorrow and depression inside of them, as he still felt the silence from Pangu.

"Pangu... What's wrong?" Prometheus asked again. "Everyone's worried about you now. You need to put your worries into words. Just tell me, what has gotten into you now..."

Pangu slowly turned to face Prometheus, as his expression was emotionless, although his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. "Prometheus... Did you made sure the door was completely closed and locked?"

"Like you always reminded me to do." Prometheus responded back. "Whatever is said in this room, will stay between us. That's a solid promise."

Pangu then turned back to face the ground, as he took a long and deep breath, letting out a strong sigh. "Prometheus... For the first time ever since we left Gensokyo..." He told him slowly and solemnly. "I feel remorse... guilt for what I'm going to do."

"Remorse...? Why...?" Prometheus asked, as he felt like that the answer was something he wasn't going to like to hear.

"...I feel remorse, because I know how Elma will end up... And how powerless I am to stop that fate, even with all the power I have... And how hopeless I feel that this fate was meant to happen, for the sake of everyone." Pangu continued. "I have treated her so well, and she has returned that kindness tenfold towards me. I owe her, Prometheus, and all I do is make myself owe her even more, even when I will soon end up unable to repay her."

"Pangu... You... What are you saying...? Are you saying that even you aren't enough to finish off Trillion after everyone's efforts...?" Prometheus questioned with betrayal in his voice. "Are you saying that Trillion is still too strong for you to protect Elma from?"

Pangu's answer was a long silence, as it unnerved Prometheus even further, making him even more tense.

"You can't be serious... You're supposed to be the strongest of our group, as the leader..." Promotheus said. "If we could bring harm to Trillion, then you should be able to end it! It doesn't make sense why you believe you can't! Even if you couldn't possibly win, you would be doing everything in your power to continue fighting, never giving up! This isn't like you at all!"

"It's not that simple." Pangu stated back with a stern tone.

"Unless... Don't tell me that Elma is going to end up as a sacrificial lamb to Trillion like the rest... That it's her fate..." Promotheus continued with dread in his voice. "All those Overlords... They fought Trillion, and they died against it... Even with our help... Because they were destined to die against it...!? No... This can't be right... This cannot...!"

"Prometheus... Don't pry any further..." Pangu told Prometheus, as his voice was slightly raised towards his teammate.

"You can't possibly let this happen, Pangu! I know that you care for Elma a lot! That you don't want this to happen!" Promotheus shouted. "If so, why are you acting like that you can't win! You supposed to always believe that you have a chance! That's what you drilled into everyone's mind! You can't just betray your values like that! What are you doing, Pangu!? What is going with you!?"

"Prometheus... I'm warning you... Back off. You don't want the truth here." Pangu's voice became dangerously threatening.

"THIS DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT WE EFFECTIVELY SOLD THOSE OVERLORDS' LIVES TO TRILLION!" Prometheus roared back with barely-contained anger, as he stood up and face Pangu with a expression of rage. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AS IF THEY WERE DOOMED FROM THE BEGINNING! YOU DID THIS JUST SO THAT YOU COULD FEEL BETTER ABOUT MAKING THEM FEEL MORE LOVED BEFORE THEY DIE-"

Prometheus was cut off from his rant by the force of a well-aimed punch aimed at his face, which immediately floored him to the ground before he even noticed it. He slowly tried to get up, before he was pulled up by the collar by Pangu, whose expression of cold fury, with icy rage in his eyes. Pangu then flung Prometheus onto the wall, as the brown-haired magician barely braced himself for the impact, as he was stuck on the wall.

"Don't try to sell such bullshit to me, Prometheus." Pangu hissed, as he stomped closer towards Prometheus, before seizing him by the chin. "You know that you wanted more than I do. So shut your fucking mouth and listen."

Prometheus could only grunt in response, as his leader's grip on his chin locked his jaws, making him unable to speak.

"You think that I'm bearing with these deaths without a cry of agony, don't you?" Pangu asked coldly, before he waited for a reply. When he didn't get one, he throttled Prometheus's chin up, stretching his neck with some pain."Well, DON'T YOU!?"

Prometheus could only weakly nod, as Pangu let out a bark of sarcastic laughter.

"You are so oblivious, and yet you act like you know everything, Prometheus. That's typical of you, and I don't blame you for that. But you should have never pushed that button. You shouldn't have." Pangu said. "You know nothing of what this world had to go through, what it will go through. So I will tell you this, if it will keep you from fucking barking and complaining about all of this shit. So I will tell you this once and once only, so tune out any retorts you have in your mind, and LISTEN."

Prometheus let all complaints die out in his throat, as Pangu cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes, Elma is going to die. So what...? I can't do anything to change it. Because like the rest of the Overlords, she needs to die." Pangu stated coldly. "And for what reason? To ignite Zeabolo's will to fight, so that he can ass-pull a fucking Eleventh-Hour Superpower and save everyone. After that, his power allows him to resurrect everyone that had died in this war. The End. That's all. You know how much that this bullshit makes me want to puke. But you know what? I'm not the one calling the shots here. It's the bitchy and fickle Lady Fate that's responsible for this, playing with lives using strings of destinies. You saw what happened when we tried to slay Trillion. It did not work. We tried to help Perpell win, so that no-one has to die. But guess what happened when Marisa tried? Even though the results were better than if Perpell soloed it, it meant fucking nada when Perpell kicked the bucket. She died, and the rest will die with her. I did all of this, in the hopes that there might be a salvageable alternative to this fucking tragedy. And now that we're down the reserves, Elma? I know for a fact that we missed our chance to fix all of this right. Now all we can do is sit the fuck down and watch the play go, even if we fucking hate it with our guts. We watch, or we leave. No other choice. Any interference we make will be too little to matter, and I am NOT sacrificing any of you just so that I could have another chance at changing history."

Pangu then released his grip on Prometheus, who slumped to the ground, clutching where Pangu gripped him on the neck, as Pangu sat back down on the bed.

"So now you know. Are you fucking happy that you get to hear what I feel about all of this bullshit?" Pangu asked him with a snort. "The joy I get seeing Elma be happy means nothing to the near-endless amount of pain and suffering I will face spiritually and mentally. Just like that time. Now get out. The next person who tries to force their way in... Whether it's you again, or someone else entirely, I will beat them to the inch of their life. And don't ever make anyone ask about this again, OR ELSE."

Prometheus slowly made his leave, as Pangu grabbed one of the pillows, as he hugged it tightly to his chest, before falling on his side on the bed, as he closed his eyes and let some tears leak from them.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm so weak... Elma..." Pangu whimpered to himself, as Prometheus closed the door. "I failed again... And I thought I finally conquered my own weakness... And now it comes back to taunt me..."


	20. Chapter 19: A Future of Gloom Part 3

Chapter 19: A Future of Gloom Part 3

* * *

 _In the castle arena..._

"Missy, you've done well up to now." Ergo told Elma, as he was with Ragon and Pangu, while Zeabolos was in the stands, watching her little sister train. "With that said, I want you to face your challenge with everything you have learnt so far."

"Yes. Understood." Elma agreed.

"That's a nice reply there. But do you know what your challenge is...?" Ergo asked with a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?" Elma asked.

"Your challenge is for you to fight against your partner, Pangu. The two of us have become grossly inadequate to test your enhanced abilities. You have magic and power beyond even our limits, so the only fair opponent that we can give you is the one who stood by your side the entire time." Ragon replied. "Forgive me, but for you to unlock your true power, you must be faced with true adversity. I know it hurts your heart to be pitted against someone you trust and value. I will be the judge of the battle. The battle will end when I choose to stop it."

"But wouldn't that mean..." Elma replied, before she paled. "No... Pangu... Or me... Either of us could end up hurting each other badly...!"

"...I understand." Pangu responded back with a calm tone, before he then paced to the other side of the arena. "I will do my best to provide myself as an adequate opponent against Elma. Zeabolos, I ask that you may forgive me if this spar ends in Elma's defeat, and result in her injuries. But I must treat her as a worthy opponent."

"...You are pardoned for your actions, Pangu. Please... Don't hurt Elma too much." Zeabolos answered back, worried for his sister.

"I will try." Pangu said, as he then turned to Elma, whose expression was of reluctance and fear. He slowly drew his blade, and pointed it at Elma. "Now, Elma... Do not hold yourself back. Fight me as if I'm your hated enemy, as if I am a servant of Trillion, seeking to slaughter your loved ones and take all that is yours. Come at me as if you wish to slay me on the spot."

Elma looked at him with sad eyes, before she then shook her head.

"You are truly kind, Elma... You still refuse to fight me, even though this fight is meant to be for the sake of training, where injury is of little worry." Pangu said, before he tightened the grip on his golden short-sword. "But that kindness will be your downfall, if you show every enemy you face the same leniency. I will show you no mercy, as you should not either. Prepare yourself, or risk defeat in front of your dear Brother."

Pangu then dashed right at Elma, as he raised his sword, aiming to strike Elma. When he brought the blade down, it was blocked by a barrier that Elma instinctively cast, as her hands trembled on the staff she was holding.

"Why did you not shoot me down with even a simple magic bolt...?" Pangu questioned Elma, as he pushed his blade down on the magical barrier, as it strained from the increasing force. "I was open on my charge, and you had enough time to chant a high-tier spell to strike me down and significantly wear me down enough for you to come closer to victory. Even a simple bolt would bring you victory if you know what to do... Why did you not attack? Do you not value the seriousness of this fight?"

"Serious...? You mean that I'm not serious yet...?" Elma asked, with a sad look on her face, as she quickly added reinforcement runes to the barrier, making it harder for Pangu to bring his blade down through the barrier. "Isn't being serious and doing your best the same thing...?"

"...You still haven't realised the truth about battle." Pangu responded stoically, before he then flipped backwards, before he then enveloped his blade in a green magical aura, before he then charged right at the barrier with a wide swing, before continuing to assault it. "In a battle, there can only be at least one victor. In a battle of two people, one victor must exist. The other is the defeated, whose fate is in the hands of the victor, as well as those who put their hopes and dreams in them. You know where this is going, Elma? You are wise enough to know what this means."

Elma was silent, although her eyes betrayed her true feelings, that she felt dread.

"Trillion will not hesitate to kill you. You saw what Astaroth did, as the Agent. He did not show mercy to even Ruche, who is his own daughter in blood." Pangu continued, as he did not slow down his attacks, nor toned them down."If you can't even fight seriously, then what point does your mercy mean, when you are unable to enact it as the defeated? The loser can do nothing but come to terms with the fate that is to be given to them. You cannot show mercy in battle, because it means weakness of body and mind."

"But I... I can't bring myself to harm you... Because... I'm not used to harming those that I care about... I can't bear to do such a thing..." Elma replied meekly.

"If you want to protect, you must have the power to defeat others. Solely relying on protection will end up making you a beast without fangs." Pangu told Elma. "And that kind of beast is doomed to be torn to pieces, even if that beast is the biggest and meanest of them all, and the being that slays it is the smallest and weakest of monsters. It would be better if you were weak and ruthless, than be strong and meek. You must fight back, or you will eventually be killed, no matter how strong your defences may be. You must learn to be cruel, Elma, for the world despises those who are blindly compassionate."

"I know... But I don't want to be serious if it means taking the life from someone precious!" Elma shouted. "And even if I do win and become the victor of all these battles, I'm not alone. I would win with those I care about, you, Dear Brother and Sister, the Overlords, and all! I know that there are victors who can still have people with them by their side! That's the kind of victor I strive to be!"

"But what will it mean in the end!?" Pangu roared back, as he increased the imbuement of magic to his weapon, as his blows became more and more devastating. "If you don't have the power to defeat others, eventually, those by your side will be taken from you by force from those far stronger than you! You must seek power, if you wish to desire protection of those you care about!"

"You said that I was kind, Pangu, but that's not true..." Elma answered back. "That's because I can place an order on the importance of life now, as I have been shown the truth of the world outside. In order to save everyone and the Underworld... To save dear Brother, I will defeat Trillion with everything I have!"

"Then prove it to me! Show me that you can defeat me without harming me!" Pangu screamed with determination, as the aura of magic around his blade turned golden. "I will put everything I have in this one blow! Show me if you can withstand or counter such power!"

"I will be the one at the top! And I will bring everyone along with me!" Elma said, as her magical barrier began to gain strength, while her own magic was becoming more and more potent. "I will go to the very top with all those who have protected me and cared for me! Everyone who fought for the sake of all of us... I will take everyone to a place where everyone can be healthy, can laugh freely, and live a good life of freedom without misery or strife! That is my only wish!"

Elma's crest began to glow on the Ring of the Tyrant, as she was engulfed in a bright light.

"You have finally awakened your true power, Elma... Come, show me if it is enough to defeat me! If you can defeat me, then the hopes of defeating Trillion will be possible in your reach!" Pangu encouraged her. "Let your magic flow, let it shape you... "

"I feel.. so light in heart and soul..." Elma muttered. "Is this what the others felt when they unlocked their true power? I didn't even know that I possessed such power."

"That's the final power that you held deep within you, drawn from your selfish wish." Zeabolos told her. "You've really become selfish, even for a little, at last, Elma. You keep saying that you want this and that, but don't plan on letting anything go. A selfishness just like that of an innocent child."

"I must be turning into a terrible child then..." Elma frowned.

"Do not curse yourself... This kind of selfishness is a neccesity, a pure form of selfishness untainted by sin or corruption." Pangu muttered. "It is the proof of the mighty willpower that lies in your heart, Elma. It's your desire to become stronger, so that you can fulfil your desires to protect everyone you love, as well as saving everyone. Reach further into that desire... And make your dream become reality with this newfound power, and clear the world of the misery and suffering that plagues its to the very ends!"

He then raised his blade, before he placed it by his waist, as the blade was pointed right at the barrier. "And now, behold my own strength, poured into a single strike! Do not underestimate it, for if it lands, your life will be forfeit!"

"Then I will weather the blow with all of you power, Pangu! I am not afraid of fighting anymore. I won't run away, and I will not hide away any longer! I will fight!"

"Take this!" Pangu roared, as he suddenly rammed into the barrier, as his blade clashed with the tip of the barrier, as it created a massive shockwave, as the barrier was stopping the thrusting strike in its track, as Pangu was using everything he got to break the barrier.

Everyone in the arena was stunned, as they watched as neither side was budging to each other, and the deadlock of their own powers was creating such a large disturbance of energy. Eventually, Pangu's blade faltered, as it shook gently, before becoming more and more unbalanced. The blade then bounced off the barrier, as Pangu was knocked flying back, landing on his back and skidding across the ground.

Elma was shocked, as she immediately dispelled the barrier and rushed over to Pangu. "Are you okay!?" Elma asked him.

Pangu groaned, before he then gave a thumbs up. "I'm... okay... Well done, you beat me, Elma, fair and square. I'm happy you have drawn your full power out there." He praised Elma gratefully.

"Well now, seems like even the missy's partner can't match up with her. She went ahead and drew her power out just like that." Ergo sighed. "I wonder whether we'll be considered honorary members of the Great Overlord's army like this..."

"It can't be helped. This is something we will never attain or fulfil. For it is the might of someone far more potent and stronger than us." Ragon commented as well.

Elma helped Pangu up, as the latter brushed the sand and dust off his clothes.

"So you are finally ready to fight against Trillion, at the very least... Don't get relaxed though... We need to get even stronger, if we are to ensure victory against Trillion. Remember that this form of hers has slain the remaining 4 of the Overlords, even with my comrade's help." Pangu told Elma softly.

"Er, I'm sorry that I didn't take things seriously before, Pangu." Elma apologised, bowing her head.

"It is not of any worry. You have finally proved yourself in front of your dear Brother, and that is all I need from you." Pangu comforted her with a nod. "Just remember, your power is what you must use to protect others, not your heart. Use that power, to carve a path straight to victory, where your dream can be realised."

"Understood!" Elma exclaimed with a smile.

"I am quite awe-struck with the unbending and beautiful will that Lady Elma holds within. Once Trillion has been defeated, I ask that we continue to serve beside you." Ragon told Elma with a respectful tone.

"Heck yeah! You have to let us stay near ya' so we can see that pretty light coming from you again!" Ergo shouted in a enthusiastic tone.

"Yes! I will do my very best!" Elma shouted to both of them.

' _I'm happy to see that Elma has secured a happy future for herself... It would be a shame that I won't be there to see it, as with my contract with Faust... But I can at least spend my last moments in peace, and pray that the world she paints will be prosperous and hold a bright and warm future in my stead..._ ' Zeabolos thought, as he left the arena, with satisfaction and pride for Elma in his heart.

* * *

 _A few days later.._

Pangu was wandering through the castle, as he seemed to be taking a break for now, as Elma has decided to take a day off for her training. Zeabolos and Pangu both agreed to it, as they believe that she deserves much more than just that, although they are both happy that Elma is still eager to continue her training after her break.

"Pangu! Pangu!" Elma cried, as she walked down the hallways, as she was dressed in a more regal dress, and she was given some makeup, with a rosy blush on her cheeks, and bright-pink lipstick on her lips, as well her hair being combed into twin-tails on the side of her head. "I'm quite happy to see you here."

"Elma? What brings you to me?" Pangu asked, before he noticed the changes in Elma's appearance. "Wait, you must have changed a lot in a single day... What did you do?"

"I changed the shampoo I was using, Baphomet tied my hair into thick twin-tails, and Lady Faust gave me some pink lip-stick." Elma explained. "Doesn't it look much different to the me before?"

"Of course. I can see the drastic difference. I would prefer you either way. You seem to be better in your previous appearance, when it comes to being humble and innocent. When I look at you now, I see true beauty and maturity. Truly, you possess the qualities of both a refined lady and a child at different times." Pangu complimented her. "Why did you dress like this? Is it because you wanted this for yourself, for some reason, whatever the reason may be?"

"You can't tell...?" Elma asked, disappointed. "I wanted to show this to Dear Brother. Because I wanted to... I want to..."

"Elma, what is it that you want?" Pangu asked. "Don't worry, you can tell me. I'm okay with whatever you might have in mind for your Dear Brother. Sure hope that it's something cute."

"Pangu, you're such a dumb-dumb..." Elma complained, before she then walked over and hugged Pangu tightly, as she rested her head against his abdomen.

Pangu was silent, as he was shocked by the sudden hug, as the smell of Elma's shampoo wafted into his nose, as it smelt of fresh strawberries to him.

"Such a fresh scent... I wonder if you were looking to be pampered." Pangu answered back, before he placed his hand on Elma's head, as he rubbed it gently, careful not to ruin her hairstyle. "There, there... Allow me to give you some tender care myself, before I send you to your dear Brother, so that you can watch his reactions when he finds you as you are."

"Pangu... Do you feel... dizzy all the sudden?" Elma asked him.

"Dizzy?" Pangu asked, confused, before he took another whiff, as the smell of the shampoo was overwhelming, as it caused him to tear slightly up in his eyes, from the assault of smells on the inside of his nose. "Oh dear, you must have overdone with the shampoo a little, Elma. No wonder the smell is making you queasy."

Pangu then leaned down, as he used a combination of water and wind magic to clean up Elma's hair a little of the excess shampoo, as the wind magic blew her hair dry, as he tried his best to make sure her hairstyle was reverted back to what it was before.

"There. Feel better?" Pangu asked kindly.

"A little." Elma said, before Pangu then knelt down, and returned her hug, as she blushed a bit more. "Huh?"

"I'm just returning what you're giving me, Elma. It's the least I can do." Pangu replied, as he embraced her warmly. "Don't worry, Zeabolos might be a little dense when it comes to you, but he'll definitely get it eventually. If there is any problems you have with your dear Brother, I'll help him understand what you mean."

"Okay... I will, if it happens." Elma replied back. "You'll always be there to help me, right?"

"That's my duty." Pangu nodded gently. "And don't forget it. Even if you do, I'll be there to remind you with a act of kindness."

Elma merely smiled back, before she continued down the hallways, as Pangu clenched his fists.

' _I have to endure this... Elma will return... even if she dies... As long as I keep the events going, the chance that everything ends well will be a certainty, and every tragedy done here will be undone by this very act. I have to be strong... For her sake._ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

 _At the day of Trillion's reawakening..._

Pangu was searching frantically for Elma, as she had disappeared on the critical moment, as he swept through the hallways for her.

"Where are you, Elma? Elma!?" Pangu cried out. "Trillion is about to reawaken! We need to prepare you for battle!"

Pangu found his efforts to be in vain, as every hallway was empty, and the throne room, where he came from, was empty. Zeabolos even told him that he didn't know where Elma went either.

"Damnit... Where could she be...?" Pangu muttered, before he then realised something. "What if the place she is going, is the last place she would go to, before she goes to war...? Then that place would be...!"

Pangu then conjured a portal, as he went through it to reach the castle's cemetery, where Elma was kneeling before the graves of the Overlords, muttering silent prayers for blessings and peace.

"Elma!" Pangu shouted. "Thank goodness. I managed to find you."

Elma swivelled around, as she faced Pangu. "Pangu...!? You're all frantic and panicked, are you all right?"

"I'm worried about you, that's all. I didn't expect you to run off to say some last prayers to the fallen." Pangu said. "Trillion is about to reawaken, we must prepare for battle."

"I'm sorry for that. I was just making my rounds with everyone else here..." Elma said mournfully.

Pangu eyed the gravestones, as he bowed his head in solemn silence. "...I see. That's a respectable thing to do before you embark for a decisive battle for the lives of your people."

"But I didn't really need to do this, since all the Overlords are with me now, in the form of their power." Elma responded back. "I can sense through the Ring of the Tyrant, all of the Overlords' loyalty and kindness, as well their power with Dear Brother's. But I wanted to do it, because it keeps my heart at peace for at least greeting them before I fight for their sake..."

"Yes... You're not alone. You have me by your side. I'll be your sword to carve through Trillion." Pangu answered.

"But I'm not scared of that. On the contrary, I can hear the sorrow in your voice, Pangu. Is it because of me...?"

"...Yes." Pangu reluctantly admitted, spitting the word out.

"I see... I understand the pain of those who see those going out to Trillion, especially when I was one of them before." Elma spoke with a melancholic tone. "I thought that the pains I felt for just waiting for everyone's return was nothing, but..."

Pangu immediately tackled Elma into a hug, as he embraced her tightly.

"Don't say that! That kind of pain is already enough for you! You don't have to take anymore pain for the sake of others!" Pangu wailed, as he was unable to keep his calm. "You have already done enough for that! If there's someone to bear the pain, let me do it! You can't suffer any more!"

"Pangu..."

Pangu then threw his mask down, as his face had tears running down it, as he was sobbing lightly.

"Look at me, Elma... This is the face that you first saw me as..." Pangu said. "Look at my eyes... Look at how they are filled with sorrow and regret for letting you do this... Zeabolos and I are selfish for letting you fight a war that you have no part in. Even if you agreed, it still hurts us both to use you as a means to defeat Trillion."

"No, I'm wrong." Elma said, as tears leaked from her eyes as well. "The pain felt a lot to me, and yet, I wasn't confident to believe in myself, so I couldn't take all the praise and kindness you all have given me."

"Oh, Elma..." Pangu sobbed. "You don't deserve this... You truly don't deserve to witness all of this tragedy... You never did deserve a fate like this!"

"Please don't be sad, Pangu. I actually feel happy knowing that there are those who cry and wail for me, like you..." Elma responded, as she patted Pangu's shoulder in a attempt to comfort him. "I can see how many actually care about me from the bottom of their hearts. Your comrades, Baphomet, Mr Angel, Ergo and Ragon... And many of the people of the Underworld... That's why I can do my very best, and this is very special to me... I'm so glad that I didn't give up! I didn't give up on my life after being bed-ridden by my sickness for so long, because I got to meet you, who managed to cure my illness enough for me to fight for everyone properly. Thank you... for giving me the power... the hope to live, Pangu! I could never thank you more, for saving me from my despair at the darkest of times by yourself. Now it's my turn to do the same to everyone in the Underworld, so that everyone can be happy under my wish!"

Pangu finally burst, as he cried deeply, as Elma let her hands rest on Pangu's shoulders, with a tearful smile. After Pangu finally let his emotions out, he donned his mask again, as he sniffled gently.

"Let us go..." Pangu said, before he then carried Elma in a bridal-style carry, shocking the young demoness. "My, either I have grown stronger, or you must be quite light, Elma."

"I-I'm still going to grow!" Elma retorted.

"Of course you are. I'm wondering what a fine lady you will grow to be." Pangu wondered, with a amused chuckle. "A fine lady who will lead the Underworld into a era of peace and prosperity."

He then carried Elma through the portal he made, as they prepared for battle. Behind several trees, Uriel watched what the duo went through, as his expression was of sympathy.

"I never seen a human who is so tough and mentally resilient cry like that." Uriel commented to himself. "And to touch Lady Elma's heart with such a display. Perhaps I should entrust Lady Elma to this mighty human, the one who will protect her like a shield against all threats. He supported his wish to bring smiles to the Underworld... This is what he truly is... A man whose heart is sealed off, so that he could not feel. But even doing so, there are time where such feelings exceed his limits to restrain them, and he is forced to let them flow within his psyche. A unique form of conscious for a human... He is truly someone who God would respect and find interest in."

* * *

 _A few moments later, at the throne room..._

Everyone was in the throne room, as the Unmei Force members occupied the sides of the stairway to the throne, as Faust was beside Zeabolos, with the absence of Pangu. Uriel was beside the Devil Projector, along with Baphomet.

"Projecty! Devil Projector is a bit different today!" The sentient floating screen chirped in joy.

"What's the matter, Devil Projector?" Baphomet asked with a worried tone. "Why are you so excited?"

"Because Lady Elma is fighting for all of us!" Devil Projector replied with a cute tone. "I may be far from you, but I'll still be cheering for you!"

"Such feelings..." Prometheus commented. "I'm impressed how something like the Devil Projector can feel a type of admiration to someone."

"This should be a piece of cake for Pangu, right? He's far stronger than all of us, so he should wipe that Trillion out, right?" Hermes commented.

"That's not to be sure yet. Several of us have failed to slay this form of Trillion." Ryu-Onna answered back. "Our blows have weakened it significantly, but there's no telling how close victory is."

"Projecty! Preparing to connect... Please stand by, Projecty!" The Devil Projector said, as its face became static, before it acquired a signal, broadcasting the scene at the Frigid Hell.

* * *

 _At the Arctic Ridge..._

"She's big... Even if she looks like us..." Elma commented on Trillion, who was before them. "She's bigger than what we saw her as in the Devil Projector."

"Don't be afraid. She has lost several of her weapons. We can still beat her." Pangu told her immediately.

"So, you are the next one to die...?" Trillion drawled. "Well, well, so the little sister of the Great Overlord has come to fight little me. How amusing. How VERY amusing."

"Poor thing. I feel sorry for you, Trillion." Elma spoke with a tone of pity.

"...What did you say...?" Trillion growled threateningly in return.

"You're so large and so strong." Elma continued. "You're surrounded by your minions, but you have no-one to care for you... No one will ever treat you kindly. Not even Dear Brother Astaroth felt sympathy for you. But I guess you don't know how it feels to be lonely... A lonely king... A poor child. But I won't let you take my happiness. Never!"

She then brandished her staff, pointing its head at the stunned Trillion. "There are many awaiting my return. Many who worry for me. I have a place I can call home. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I never gave up! I did my very best! I'm going to make sure everyone can live happily! I won't let you take that away!"

Trillion was silent for a moment, before a aura of pure hatred rose from her, as she clenched the grip of her knife-like blade.

"Lonely... No one to treat me kindly, you say...?" Trillion muttered. "I DON'T NEED FUCKING ANYONE! I AM A DESTROYER GIVEN FORM! I DON'T SYMPATHISE WITH YOU LOWLY WORMS! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR AND I WILL ENJOY IT TO THE LAST MOMENT! I DON'T NEED YOUR INSIGNIFICANT PITY! I DON'T NEED ANYONE OR ANYTHING! NOT EVEN MY USELESS PAWNS! NOT EVEN THE AGENT WHO FAILED ME LIKE GARBAGE! I MYSELF AM THE ONLY THING I NEED! LOVE! KINDNESS! TRUST! I DON'T NEED SUCH PATHETIC CONCEPTS! I ONLY NEED DESTRUCTION, TO RUIN ALL BEFORE ME! YOU WILL DIE IN OBLIVION LIKE THE REST!"

She then raised her blade, before she then threw it down at them, as it split into a multitude of smaller knifes that were aimed for tht.

"Look out, Elma!" Pangu cried, as he immediately created portals that consumed the knifes, protecting them both from the attack.

"Pangu, thank you!" Elma cried with gratitude.

"There's no time to waste, we have to bring Trillion down. She's truly angry now." Pangu answered back, as he drew his blade. "Come, Trillion! Face the might of the one who leads the Unmei Force!"

"A puny worm like you doesn't deserve to act so pridefully before me!" Trillion screeched, as she raised her arm, causing a portal to appear above him. "I'll crush you into paste."

Pangu immediately dodged to the side, as the spot he was just standing on was smashed on by Trillion's Giant Form's hand, as it left a handprint crater on it.

"You're going to need better if you're going to hit me, Trillion!" Pangu mocked, as he immediately gathered magic in his hand. "Chew on this!"

He immediately fired off a barrage of elemental missile projectiles at Trillion, as they hurt Trillion enough to draw her attention to him. He immediately followed up with a quick leap towards Trillion, as he plunged his blade through Trillion, causing her to scream in agony from the blade piercing through her body.

"You're not so strong on your defence in this form, aren't you?" Pangu responded back. "You may be resilent to skills that you have weathered before, but I don't need that weakness to bring you down. I will bring you down, no matter what it takes."

"You... You brat! I'll cut to pieces!" Trillion coughed, as she returned her knife into her hand, before using it to cut down on Pangu. He immediately caught the blade with his own, although the strength of the god of destruction far exceeds his own, as he is sent flying back greatly from the blow. "DIE!"

She then summoned two smaller duplicates of herself, who rushed towards him with their own demonic knife and for. He was forced to fight both of them, as they attacked him in a pincer formation, as he conjured a magic barrier on one hand, while using the other to parry the blows of one of the clones, aiming to exploit an opening.

Elma immediately took the chance to gather up her power, as she immediately cast it in the form of a devastating lightning bolt, which struck Trillion, knocking her flying into one of the glaciers. Elma immediately turned to find that Pangu was cornered by two of Trillion's duplicates.

"Hold on, Pangu! I'll help you!" Elma cried, as she cast another spell on the duplicates, as ghostly hands bound the appendages of the clones, who squirmed in a attempt to escape their bindings.

"I got this, Elma." Pangu replied, as he leapt up, and cut off the bound duplicates' heads up in a single wide swing, as his blade was encased with a golden aura, much like the one he used against Elma. "What about Trillion, is she..?"

Trillion screamed in pure fury, as the glacier that she was trapped in was destroyed immediately, before she rushed forward, aiming for Elma with her hands out to claw her to pieces.

"Not on my watch!" Pangu shouted, as he immediately stomped his foot on the ground, as a earthen pillar appeared from underneath, catching the demonic female god off-guard, and knocking her up into the air. Trillion tried to regain her footing before she was surprised from above by Pangu, who slammed her down with a massive boulder of earth he conjured in the air.

Pangu landed down, as Trillion slapped the boulder off her, before positioning herself upright again.

"You're still not down...?" Pangu clicked his tongue in frustration. "I guess that's fair enough. I haven't been taking you seriously yet. And you're already handicapped without that trident of yours."

"Fuck you..." Trillion swore, before she then opened her lower mouth, as void-like energy gathered in it. "I'll leave not a single crumb of your pathetic existence!"

Pangu merely crossed his arms over each other, before concentrating his magic again, this time on his body, as a aura of green energy appeared on it. He then grabbed Elma, leaping away from Trillion's attack before she could execute it. Trillion's lower jaw snapped closed, as in a instant, the ground around her immediately vanished into nothing, leaving a hemi-spherical crater around her.

"Looks like that I have to take this up a notch." Pangu muttered, before he then conjured a ball of ice with shards embedded in it, in his hand, as he charged at Trillion at a speed much faster than before. "Say ah, you pale bitch."

"What did you say-!?" Trillion retorted, before she felt something being shoved right into her lower jaw, as she noticed that the thing that was in Pangu's hand was gone. "What... What did you put in me...!?"

Pangu merely floated backwards, before he then snapped his fingers, as the ball of dense ice he put right in Trillion's lower mouth exploded into many ice shards, as they embedded themselves on every inch of soft flesh in the lower jaw, causing it to bleed profusely and become effectively useless.

"And that's another part down, at least for now." Pangu sighed. "All that's left is keep up the assault."

"Curse you... CURSE YOU...!" Trillion cried in anger. "I refuse to let you defeat me like this! If I can't destroy you normally, then I'll make sure I destroy everything here! I don't need a meal like this! Spoiled food like this, IS MEANT TO BE INCINERATED!"

She then raised her knife, as a ball of growing dark energy appeared on it, as it was consuming everything around it.

Elma paled at the display of a mighty attack like this, while Pangu was examining the attack.

' _Wait... I don't recall Trillion being able to unleash a move like this..._ ' Pangu thought, before he then raised a hand. ' _I know that this is some sort of desperation move... But how powerful is it...?_ '

He then closed his eyes, as he sensed the aura around him of any magic signatures, before he was suddenly jolted awake, by the immense power of the ball of destruction, which was still growing in power.

"Well, fuck...!" Pangu swore, before he turned to Elma. "Elma... We need to protect ourselves! Trillion is really putting everything she has into this attack!"

"But... Can I withstand this...?" Elma asked worried, as she looks at what the attack is doing to its surroundings.

"We don't have a choice. We have to mesh our magic together." Pangu said, as he reached a hand out. "Hold my hand, concentrate everything you got. I'll form a barrier that is double-layered, from the combination of our magic. Trust me, this attack won't miss, so our only choice is to endure it."

Elma looked at Pangu for a moment, before she clasped it, as magic flowed both ways between their hands, as they prepared their magic.

"BEGONE!" Trillion shouted, as she threw the ball of destruction at them, as it travelled slowly through the air, as it aimed for the ground that both of them were standing on.

"Don't be afraid, or you won't be able to concentrate!" Pangu snapped at Elma, who was becoming increasingly tense from the approaching attack. "Hurry, or we'll both die!"

Elma immediately complied, as she increased the flow of her magic, as Pangu did the same, before they managed to successfully join their spells as one, as a barrier of both a purple and blue hue appeared, with arcane hexagonal panels on the exterior of the barrier as extra defence. Pangu immediately clasped Elma in a hug, as he covered her with his entire body.

The attack landed on the ground, as it immediately exploded into a massive burst of purple destructive energy, that continuously whittled the dome-like barrier, before it managed to break, as the remaining force attacking Pangu directly, with Elma sheltered from it.

When the attack dissipated, Elma managed to catch a glimpse of the outside, as the entire area was clouded by a massive mist of steam from all of the evaporated ice from the attack. She then noticed that Pangu's aura completely disappeared, as his back was completely burnt from the attack.

"Pangu, you're...!" Elma cried, as tears leaked from his eyes at the sorry state of her partner.

"It's fine..." Pangu coughed gently, as the pain from the attack was throbbing across every nerve in his body. "I endured worse... You're all okay though. Good thing I managed to cover you with my body."

"But, you hurt yourself to protect me!" Elma cried. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because... I... I believe in you, Elma. I believe that you deserve to win this-" Pangu spoke in a sincere tone.

Before he could speak any further, a small knife pierced right through his chest, as he gasped in pain, while Elma screamed in horror.

When the knife withdrew from Pangu's body, he fell onto the ground, as the mask immediately fell off his face, and he coughed up blood.

"Fuck... You sneaky bitch...!" Pangu screamed. "You actually managed to ambush me from behind, while I was talking! You really love to avert the damn trope of talking being a way to stop everything on its tracks..."

The two new Trillion duplicates that were newly summoned, immediately appear from the mist, as they stab their weapons onto each of Pangu's limbs, pinning it to the ground, and causing new cries of agony from Pangu.

"AAAHHH! THIS IS FUCKING OVERKILL DAMNIT!" Pangu squealed with pain, as he coughed more blood out. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PIN MY EVERY LIMB TO THE GROUND!?"

"Because... I've got just the thing for you, Pangu..." Trillion cackled ominously, as she arose from the mists, which scattered from the area shortly after.

Elma immediately took action, as she cast a series of ice shards which impaled every part of the Trillion duplicates, destroying them, and attacking Trillion at much less effectiveness, as the ice shards didn't even cause the real Trillion to be fazed.

"You have been truly a massive thorn on my side, Pangu..." Trillion venomously spat. "Denying me meals from the dying bodies of your friends, and making them actually take this world seriously... You have done so much to hinder my efforts, Pangu, and I don't like it A. SINGLE. BIT. So I'm going to break you, before I kill you."

"No... NO... Don't you dare...! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Pangu roared, as he tried to free his limbs from the makeshift stakes that were pinning them on the ground. "I'm not done with you yet! If you want to hurt Elma, then you'll have to finish me first!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Trillion taunted back. "If you're so eager to die, let me make thing easier for you."

Trillion then flung her knife, as it swept its way towards Pangu, before it then raised it menacingly just above Pangu's arms, before it then did a massive slash that cut most of both arms off in a single wide swing. Pangu, having lost his fore-limbs, was left in even greater agony, as he is thrashing around, as blood sprang from his wounds like taps of blood.

"Stop it!" Elma cried. "Leave him alone! He's already unable to fight anymore!"

"But I enjoy it. I do it because I want to make things even worse for him." Trillion chuckled evilly. "Making him incapacitated isn't enough. I want to break him down, body and soul. And I'm just about to get to work on the second part!"

Trillion then resummoned her knife, as she charged at Elma, who tried to intercept Trillion with her magic, only to find that it was far less effective than before, and without Pangu protecting her, Elma was run through with the knife, as she screamed while the blade-point embedded itself into several of her internal organs, with how wide the knife was, before coughing up blood.

"Elma!" Pangu cried.

"Aaaauuuuu..." Elma wailed. "It hurts...! IT HURTS!"

"Yes! YES! SCREAM FOR ME! SCREAM IN PAIN!" Trillion shouted in insanity.

She then grabbed Elma by the head, before she pulled her deeper into the blade, as Elma's wounds were worsened by the enlarging of her wound, before she then chuckled the weak demoness away, as she laid in a pool of blood.

"And now, I'll finish you off... She's going to be dead soon, so no need to bother with her..." Trillion muttered, as she raised her bloody blade towards Pangu, as she slowly walked towards him.

Pangu struggled with all of his might, as the wound in his abdomen was significantly weakening him, leaving him with not enough strength to even get his body up straight.

"Fuck... FUCK! I said I'm not done! I'll bite you to death if I have to, with my own teeth! As long as I live, I will make sure that you won't be killing me so easily! I WON'T LET YOU WIN THIS EASILY, YOU WHITE OMNI-DESTRUCIVE BITCH!" Pangu screamed out with utter fury.

Elma slowly got up, as she used her staff to get herself standing up.

"Say, Intry... do you remember the power dear Brother taught us...?" Elma rasped weakly, as she coughed feebly a few times, as the sentient staff responded with a series of sounds. "That power that comes from within me, from within all of the Overlords, with me wanting more of it. I need more of it... I'm selfish, selfish for wanting to save everyone, and to bring back an Underworld where everyone can live in happiness! The only thing I want now is happiness!"

She then raised her staff, as she trembled to keep it up, pointing it at Trillion. "And you...! You harmed all that is precious to me, and took them away from me...! Trillion... I will defeat you! I will take you far beyond the sky... with me...!"

She then lowered her staff towards Pangu. "And yet... I don't want Pangu to die yet... He's the only one who has truly felt for me, other than my family, including dear Brother. I know that I won't be able to finish Trillion... But if I can protect him until he can be taken back to safety, I will be able to deny Trillion her wish, and give everyone another chance to win... I know that Pangu will lead everyone... Because we're both kind, and he's strong... So I can't let him go!"

Elma then charged the last of her magic, including the magic that was sustaining her very life, as a massive sigil of magic appeared in front of the staff. "Please watch...! Dear Brother! Brother Astaroth! Perpell! Levia! Mammon! Ashmedia! Ruche! Fegor! Everyone! I'll show you what I can do!"

The sigil then shot forward, leaving behind a trail of purple energy, as it landed in front of Pangu, forming a barrier of purple magic, shocking both Pangu and Trillion.

"What... What is this...!?" Trillion cried. "A last-resort defence...!? It won't matter! I will destroy it before I end you!"

Trillion tried to strike the barrier, before she found that her attacks rebounded off it, as her own strike hit her squarely on her chest, causing a minute gash to appear on it.

"Hah!?" Trillion cried, as she struck the barrier harder, only for it to be reflected back onto her, as the wound grew in size. "What... WHAT IS THIS!?"

Trillion began to swing harder and harder, as the barrier was slowly breaking from the massive blows, although it still returned Trillion's attacks back at full magnitude, causing more and more wounds to appear on Trillion's body.

Pangu's vision was weakening, as his blood loss was causing his own concentration and strength to slowly sap away.

"I can't... I can't... die here..." Pangu growled, as he tried to free himself from the weapons that were impaling his legs, although it was in vain, as he didn't even have any arms to grapple the ground and pull himself forward effectively. "Fuck... This is much worse than I expected... I lost my fucking arms to her... I bet everyone's shocked at how their leader is disarmed so easily..."

Even though he is unable to free himself with his current condition, he tried regardless, as he bent his own knees to push himself forward as much as he can, pushing himself as much as he could with each push, as he saw that Elma's barrier was weakening, as the edges of his vision were fading black.

"Damnit... Damnit...!" Pangu cursed, as he slammed his bleeding stumps of his arms on the ground in pure rage at his helplessness, as tears leaked from his eyes. "I'm so... powerless... I can't even raise an arm to help... I'm sorry, Elma... I can't protect you... I'm not worthy... of being called your protector..."

He slowly felt what remained of his strength fade, as he could not see anymore, as all his senses had, was the sound of the barrier slowly shattering from each blow, and the tremors as each furious strike from Trillion shaking the very earth.

Trillion was screaming bloody murder, as she lost all sense of rationality, as she hacked and hawed at the barrier with everything, disregarding her own condition, as the barrier began to break more and more, until it shattered completely, exposing the already half-dead Pangu to Trillion.

"Hah... Hah... You see... Everything you do... is in vain against me..." Trillion huffed, as her multiple wounds inflicted from the rebounded attacks bled heavily. "I will kill you- What...!? You're already dead!? And you said that you could protect Zeabolo's daughter!? Ahahaha, I knew that you were more weak than even I expected!"

Trillion then turned to Elma, who collapsed on her knees, as she was holding the depowered staff in her hands.

"I... I was able to use that move... But Pangu... Pangu's... dead..." Elma responded back. "Even I did it... What point would there be, if my last strength was broken so easily by Trillion...? I can't defeat it... I can't..."

"It's all over. Your precious little helper lies dead in his own blood. And now that he's dead. I'm going to make sure that you die suffering!" Trillion responded with pure malice.

"No... I won't give up...!" Elma cried, as she slowly stood back on her feet, as she was trying to keep herself standing with the massive wound through her body. "Let's do this again, Intry!"

However, there was nothing in response, as the staff was completely out of any magic to power it up, rendering Elma unable to cast anything, with her faint strength.

"Intry...!? Please answer me...!" Elma shouted, before she suddenly had a heavy coughing fit, as more of her blood spattered across the ground from her violent coughs. "Why... Why are you answering me...?"

"Because your little staff has no more strength in it." Trillion answered back. "Well, isn't it ironic. The little sheltered princess has lost her only weapon against the big bad monster. Just like a fairy tale... Except there's no-one to save you!"

Trillion then smashed her hand right through Elma's wound, as it came clean through her back, as Elma gasped, as her body was wracked with extreme pain, as blood leaked from her mouth and chest.

"Ah... It hurts...!" Elma cried weakly. "Blood... Can't stop...! What... am... I supposed... to do...? Help... Help me... Anyone... Intry... Dear Brother..."

Trillion then pushed her arm up, as more of Elma's internals were being torn apart, as her own pain and agony was amplified further by the brutal tearing of her internal body.

"Aah...! No... I'm... I'm going to die...! I'm going to also die...!" Elma wailed, as what remained of her own lungs was put into her voice. "It... It hurts so much...! Brother... Dear Brother! Answer me...! Please...! You promised to be with me...! If so, why aren't you with me now, dear Brother!? Please ask me if I'm fine... Ask me if I'm not hurt...! Please... smile and pat me on my head!"

"Too bad, because he isn't here! But he is watching you DIE! AHAHAHA!" Trillion cackled.

"Dear Brother... I... I want... to see you again... I want to go home... Dear Brother..." Elma wheezed very faintly. "Trillion is scary... Scary... Scary... So scary, scary, scary, scary, scary...!"

Trillion raised her other hand, as she grasped Elma's head tightly, as Elma felt the crushing pressure on her skull.

"Dear Brother...! Pangu...! Noooooo-!" Elma tried to say, before Trillion tore off her head with a single swift motion, ending the demoness's life quickly.

Trillion then regarded the torn head of Elma, whose lifeless eyes gazed off in the distance, before she then threw it away.

"AHAHAHAHA! Now who's defeating who, you puny maggots!?" Trillion laughed with pure insanity. "You think that one more would defeat me after what you have done to me!? It doesn't matter! It never matters! No matter if you sent a million people like her, they will die the same! But keep on doing it! Keep on sending your loved ones to die at my hand! Keep on struggling with such despair and fear! It only makes my final meal here all the more scrumptious!"

Pangu could hear Elma's final cries, before he heard Trillion's maniacal laughter, as tears left his eyes, as he could not do a single thing to help her, as he himself is barely clinging onto life.

"Elma... Elma... Elma...!" Pangu rasped weakly, as he used the clotted stumps of his arms to push himself further, as he felt something bumping against his half-amputated arms, before he grabbed it tightly. When he felt it all around, he could feel the wet sensation of blood on his arms, and he felt luscious hair brush against his arms.

Only then, did he knew that he was carrying Elma's severed head in his arms, as he held it to his chest, as he clenched his teeth, as sorrow overtook him.

"No... No... No... Nonononononononononononononononononononono..." Pangu whimpered, as he slowly pushed himself up, clutching Elma's head in his arms.

He then opened his mouth, as nothing but weak cries came out of it, as his pain was increased tenfold with the striking nail through his spirit, that was the death of Elma, Trillion turned around to see that Pangu was still very much alive, as she had a irritated expression on her face.

"You're still not dead...!?" Trillion hissed, as she brandished her knife again. "Well then, I guess I have to make sure you stay dead this time."

She then slowly floated before Pangu, before she felt something strange, something that she never felt before.

She felt... fear and despair. And some of that fear was her own, and it was coming from Pangu himself, as he was screaming at the heavens with everything he had in his voice.

Suddenly, Pangu's eyes snapped open, as they were completely blank, lacking iris or pupil, as a purple wisp-like substance began to crawl over his eyes and cover every single inch of them. The weapons that had his legs pinned down were being wrapped by thorned tentacles of black magical energy, which then constricted to utterly break the weapons completely, freeing his legs, as Pangu stood himself back up, even when his legs were bleeding, and the muscles of his legs were supposed to be severed from the impaled weapons.

"Elma... El... ma..." Pangu spoke in a inhuman tone, as it seemed somewhat otherworldly. "Why... Why... can't... I... protect...? Why... does... those... I... covet... die... for... me...?"

Trillion was left stunned by Pangu's transformation, as he saw that the wounds on Pangu's body was being enveloped by thick billowing darkness, as it slowly entered through each of the wounds, slowly solidifying into his flesh, albeit in a shade of dark purple, especially the debilitating wound on his abdomen. What's more is that the liquid darkness was also flowing to what remains of his arms, as they slowly wrapped around the severed joints.

"What...!? What is this...!?" Trillion screamed in horror. "This... Why does... Why does it feel so ominous to me...!?"

"Your... fault... It's your fault..." Pangu's tone shifted to a much more hostile and darker tone, keeping the otherworldly echo in his voice. "You... Trillion... Yorihime... Toyohime... Tsukuyomi... You took them all... You took... her... You.. took... my home... You took... my friends... You took... everything... Everything... that... was... mine... Again... and... again... and... again... and... again..."

Trillion felt her fear deepen even further, as somehow, Pangu's words were somehow bypassing even the strongest of her mental defences, as she could not resist the horror that was unfolding before her.

"No forgiveness... No mercy... No peace... No rest... No loyalty... No trust... I won't... forgive you... never..." Pangu intoned, before his mouth began to leak the very same darkness that was swarming around him, as his teeth were grit. "Nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever-"

Suddenly, a large magic-circle appeared under his feet, bearing the same symbol as his arcane magic circles, although it was completely purple, and there were otherworldly runes on it, as it glowed in a deep purple light. Suddenly, from the magic circle, a massive flood of darkness sprang forth from the magic circle, as it flew into the skies, and blackened them entirely, leaving not a single beam of light shining near them.

Trillion was left unable to see in the complete darkness for a while, before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, as he could see Pangu's figure, as his arms were being reformed with sickening crunches and snaps, as the bones and muscles were being molded from the darkness surrounding him, before the skin was wrapped around to finish the recreation of his arms.

"You... You have been judged..." Pangu spoke in a eerie tone. "Judged... Tó ̢d͠ie."

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Everyone was mourning Elma's death, as the Unmei Force were shocked to find that Pangu was 'dead'.

"Elma...!" Zeabolos cried, before he then clutched his head in utter sorrow. "Elmaaaa...!"

Cerberus let out a few sorrowful howls, as tears leaked from his round eyes, before he then bolted out of the throne room.

"No... I can't watch this...!" Lilith moaned, as she hid her face to prevent everyone from seeing her tears.

"M-Milady... Aaah...!" Baphomet screamed, as he fell to his knees. "It's over... It's all over..."

Faust was watching the events through the Devil Projector, as he was looking at the downed body of Pangu with sorrow in her eyes, before turning to Baphomet.

"Baphomet... get a hold of yourself. You need to rest." Faust advised the purple plump demon.

Baphomet then looked at Faust with eyes filled with sadness, before walking out the throne room with small sobs and sniffles.

The Devil Projector stopped broadcasting the events, as it immediately showed its crying face. "Dear Elma... Dear Elma..."

Zeabolos slammed his fist, as it almost destroyed the armrest he had it on, as his expression was of white-hot rage.

"DAMNIT! THAT'S IT!" Zeabolos roared, as he pushed himself up.

"Where are you going, Great Overlord?" Faust asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? Elma was calling for me!" Zeabolos was about to go, before he was blocked by Faust.

"Calm down, Great Overlord!" Faust exclaimed in response. "Doing this won't bring her back!"

"I need to help her! She never complained or said any words to slander me... And now, she called my name!" Zeabolos desperately yelled. "She screamed she doesn't want to die! And now, Pangu, the leader of our allies has fallen in the effort to protect her! If I can't avenge him or her, what point do I have to prolong this suffering existence!?"

Before he could shove Faust away, he found himself restrained by Ryu-Onna from behind.

"I cannot allow that! Pangu would not allow you to throw your life away like this, Great Overlord!" Ryu-Onna shouted. "You are far too weak to be fighting Trillion in its current state!"

"Do you not want to avenge your leader!?" Zeabolos roared back.

"What's the point of doing so? Even if we went there, we can't help him now! He's already passed on from this world." Ryu-Onna answered back. "Our only option is to strive to find a way to defeat Trillion in his absence. Look at all of us, and consider how much they feel about his death."

Zeabolos turned his head around, as he saw the reactions of the Unmei Force members. Dracodeus was on her knees, as she tore off her mask, before letting out a long cry of sorrow, while Heimdall walked over to comfort her. Apollo looked away, as his fists were clenched. Fenrir left the throne room immediately, as her pace indicated that she was well-affected by the death of their leader as well. Ares was silent, as he bowed his head in solemn silence, while Hermes was completely shocked.

"P-Pangu...! This... This has to be some sort of joke, right!? Pangu... He's... He can't be really gone, right!?" He asked in a very nervous tone, as he was close to breaking down.

Prometheus gave him a silent look, that seemed to stop Hermes from talking any further, as the anthropomorphic member immediately fell onto his bottom, as he was clutching his head, muttering 'This can't be...' over and over again. Yoku and Aeon rested their heads on each other's shoulders, as they tried their best not to cry for their fallen leader. Jirachi was left sobbing heavily, heaving with each wave of tears that leaked from her eyes, down the edges of her mask. Inaba silently took her mask off, before she stared right at it with a feeling of regret in her eyes.

"See... You aren't the only one who lost someone..." Ryu-Onna answered back, as she took her mask off, revealing that her green eyes had sorrow in them. "We did not expect to lose our leader in this battle... But we will respect his death by not letting the sorrow blind us in making reckless decisions."

Zeabolos looked into her eyes for a while, before he then fell down on his throne.

Uriel was also there, as he looked at the Devil Projector, as he recalled what Elma did for Pangu.

"You... Lady Elma... You... you gave the last of your magic... to protect your partner... Pangu..." Uriel said with a eerily calm tone. "I... I finally understand... I never did truly earn her affection... She may like me, and I may have adored her... But my affection is unrequited... Because I never made the move to understand her further... Pangu did more than just that... He cared for her... tended her every whim... and did everything to help her... I was too cowardly to sacrifice everything... and look where it got me... I didn't truly care for her as a person with her unique understanding... I only saw her as someone who mattered to me..."

Uriel then clutched the centre of his robe with one hand, as he could not stop himself from crying. "Pangu... As a human who taught a foolish angel like me... I thank you with all of my heart, and on behalf of God... May you find peace in death..."

Suddenly, the Devil Projector's face changed. "...Something's happening over at the other side!" It chirped, catching everyone's attention. "Patching through...!"

Soon, the view of the entire battlefield was seen, as they saw Pangu mid-transformation, as several of the distraught members of the Unmei Force were filled with great relief that their leader was still alive and fighting, meaning that there was still hope for him.

"What... What is this...?" Zeabolos asked. "Pangu... He looks... strangely different."

"Strangely different...?" Prometheus asked, before taking a closer look at Pangu, as he began to pale deeply. "Oh... Oh no... It can't be..."

"What is it?" Faust asked.

"This... This is the very same..." Prometheus said, before he then snapped his mouth shut, as he tried not to scream in fear. "...This is the worst outcome to happen..."

Every Unmei Force member, except Dracodeus, Heimdall and Apollo, showed varying depths of fear at what they were seeing.

"He's back... to what he used to be..." Yoku muttered with unease in her voice. "After all we have done... He returned back to the darkness that consumed his very heart..."

"This Pangu... He's either going to live and be defeated, or he'll destroy Trillion along with this entire realm..." Aeon added.

Suddenly, the screen was engulfed in darkness, as the Devil Projector immediately returned to a screen of its face. "Eeek! I can't see from the other Projecty!"

Prometheus merely clasped his hands together. "Let's pray that he is either strong enough to survive Trillion, or just weak enough to not destroy the Underworld..." He muttered with a very nervous tone.

* * *

 _At the Arctic Ridge..._

Trillion watched as the darkness disappeared from the area around them, as it revealed the newly-reformed Pangu before her, as his eyes was back to where they were, except they were completely soulless, without any emotion or spirit in them.

"What... What did you do...!?" Trillion screamed with anger. "You're supposed to die...!"

"Wro͡n͟g̕. D̶eat҉h m̡eans ̨l͝i̵t͜tl͝e̡ to ̀me. It ̵ca̸nn͜òt ͜cla̡im͟ ͏m͠e̸ ̕a̸s̴ ̶lòn̷g ás I ̨hol̨ḑ ̵d̢ominio͏n ơve͟r͢ m͢y̛ so͞ul.͢" Pangu spoke, as his voice was distorted heavily from his transformation, as he summoned a dark purple katana that was emanating demonic energy from it. "͠Y͞ou on̢ the ̵ot͟h́e͞r͟ hand͢.͡..̨ ̛You̧ are d͜est̶i͞n̨e̛d̷ t͡o d͘įe͏.̢"

"Die...!? ME...!?" Trillion roared, as she charged at Pangu. "Don't make me laugh!"

Pangu merely swung wide, as he slashed at Trillion, cutting through her summoned knife, and right into her arm, creating a sizeable gash on it. Trillion looked down at her broken blade, then her wound, as she screamed in pain.

"Int̕ere̸s͘ti̶n̡ģ.́ Y͡ou ̕a̧re abl͏e t͞ǫ ҉resis̛t҉ my ̴st͠r̸ik͞e͢s ҉fr̀òm D͞esi͜d̸e̕r͜o̸,̛ at ̴i̡t͟s͢ mo̧s͝t͞ powe̸rful ̵mo͢me̶n̸t." Pangu stated back, before he then charged at Trillion. "͡Bu̵t m͠y͡ ̢strikes̵ ̨s͡ti̕ļl ́wou͝n͞d̴ ̷yo͠u͢. Ì ̷wi̵l̢l ͟cut͝ ̨yo҉ų u͠ntil ̢yóu̧ a͟re ̵w̵i͜t͘ho͝ut ͢li҉m̶bs̢.̀"

Pangu then continued to slash at Trillion, as he was cutting gash after gash onto her body, as Trillion tried to summon a knife to defend herself again and again, only for them to be bisected with each strike through them.

She then let out a frustrated roar, before she grabbed Pangu by the neck, before hurling him far away, right through a series of mountains made of ice. She examined her wounds, as they seemed to look like that they aren't going to be easily healed.

"What is this... being...!? He can wound me so easily..." Trillion muttered. "I have to kill him... before he kills me...!"

Trillion then looked towards the direction she threw Pangu in, as she saw only the crumbled remains of the ice mountains, before she felt something shooting towards her at a incredible speed, as she was forced to dodge away, as it was a large crescent-like projectile that cut right through anything that was in its way. Pangu then teleported right in front of her.

"Refl͠exes..̢.̴ ̕Ýo͜u̶ ͟m̶u̵st ̡have ̨s̀om͟e in͟ y̴ou̡r҉ prim҉al mi̢nd if ̶y̢o͢u ͝ca͠n ͞avoid ̕a sing҉l̷e̕ ̸a͏t͜t͏a͢ck f̶ŕo̵m͡ m̶e.͡ ̴B̡u̶t̨ ąs̨ ͞I ͟h̷av҉e ̨s͞a̕id..." Pangu spoke back, before several magic circles appeared around him. "Y͜o͠u͢ ar̶e ̨desti̷n͠e͠d to d͡ie͡.̡ ͏T̴he ͟methǫd͟ ͢d̸o̵e͜s͘ ̧n̷ot͘ m͏at̀te̵r."

Pangu then waved his arm, as dark energy gathered around each of the magic circles, before they fired off beams of purple energy at Trillion, who was forced into evasion, as she dodged each and every attack, although some still hit her.

"This power... It's the very power of destruction itself...?" Trillion noted, as the attacks managed to allow her to sense the magic powering the attacks towards her. "But that's impossible... A mortal cannot possibly be able to possess such power in destruction...!"

Pangu then swiped his arm, as the magic circles dissipated.

"I ́s͠e͡e͠..̢.̢ I͏t i̕s͠ ͝n̶o̧t en͜o̴u̕gh ͝ţo̶ d͞e̵sţr͠o͟y ́y̨ou͞ ̴w̢i͏t͝h ҉s͢i͟m̴p̴l͝è ͘att̛acks. ̛A͝f͠ter͢ ͡a̕ll̀..͜.͡ ͜ma̵ǹy ̶h͟a͘ve f͝ai̶led͡ t҉ơ ̛de̕stroy̶ y̧o͡u e͡vȩn͢ w̷ith́ ́t̀he͘ir ͝m͡ost po̷werful͡ a͡t͢t͏a͘cks. Sti̴ĺļ, ͠the̛y ͟have͟ h̡arm̵eḑ y͝óu ͝ǵreatly,҉ de̵s҉p̸ite y͜ou͘r incr͞ed͜i̸bl҉e͘ ̢d̸e҉f̀e̵n͜c҉e̴ ̕and ͝end҉u͠r͏a͟n͘cé. ҉Pe̕r̸h̨aps ͡I͜ s̢hould ̶exp͞end͠ ̴so̕m̢e͠ ̕of my ͢p̵o̕w̨e͜r f̧òr͟ ̢s̨u̡ch a͜n͟ ̵attack." Pangu then summoned a familiar item in between his fingers, as it was the spell-cards used by some of Unmei Force's members, except the card was purple and black. "De̷cla͡r̶e ̴Sp͢ell͜ ̛Card. F͜i̸re̛ S̨įgn '҉I͏fri̛ţ's̶ ͜R͏amp͠ag̀e͡'."

He crushed the card right in his hands, as dark purple particles emitted from the remains, as they formed a large magic circle in front of it, as it spewed a multitude of fireballs at a density that covered the entire front, as streams of fireballs flew around in random directions, covering every inch of the ground in front of him. Trillion was forced to erect her barrier in order to defend herself, although even that did not seem effective against the torrent of fire aimed at he, as her barrier was fracturing quite quickly from each fireball that struck it.

"Give u̡p. Des̛pai͞r ̴at y̡o̶u̷r̵ unavo͠id͝a͏b͜le fat͝è,͠ pa͟t͞h̸e͝tįc͘ dem̴o͝n g̕ód͠dess. ̕Y̸ou can͜n̢o̸t ̵resis͟t͘ ̷a͝gain̵st ͘th͏e̢ ̛tides ͠of ͞fáte.̛ Wh҉at͜ ́use ́is͠ it̶ t̀o̡ eve͡n҉ ͟try̕ ̢t̶o str̷ugg͟l͞e ͘ag͠a͟i͠n̸st̴ ̶me?҉ ̶Y͡o͏u ̧w̴i̷l̸l die̛ no͠ m͜at͝t̶e̷r͏ wh̨o̷ ̨y̕óu͜ kill͠, ̴who͠ yo͏u ͏d̡éfe͠at̢." Pangu mocked her back, as her barrier finally shattered and she was being assaulted with the balls of fire, as she screamed at how they quickly cauterised her wounds with such heat, and how it burnt her white skin heavily, causing it to turn brown from the burns.

Suddenly, the barrage of fire stopped, as the magic circle disappeared.

"Hmp͟h.͢ Su҉c̡h̕ ͢ár̡è ̡th̵e͞ ͞l͟i̷mi͞t͞a̴tio̸n͢s ͟of t͝h̛ę ̛Sp̨e̕l͠l͏-͏Car̛d ͘Ru͢les. Ev̀en̷ ͡w̕hen the͝y ar͢e̴ u̷sed̴ a͝s͢ let҉h̕al̴ ̧w͡e͡ap͞o̸ns̷, ̨th̀ey ͞áre̛ ҉bo̡und̵ ̡b͝y th̢e̴ ̶r͏ule͞s̀. E̸ve͢ŕy ͏sp̷el͝l ̶is ̧f͠or͝ce̷d͢ t̕o ru̧n for a̸ ͏c͏er̨tai͢n͡ ̷ti͠me,͝ ̶b̸efor̨e th̡e̴ỳ ͘disa̸p͢p͢e͏àr͏." Pangu spoke with utter disdain. "No̷ m̕atte͝r͟.͜ ̴I̷ wiļl̸ k҉ee͟p̴ ͏on ̛c͞asti͏ng ͘ęa͢ch ̵a̶nd e͞ve̛ry҉ ̷of͏ m̀y͘ Sp̷el̴l̀ Ca̴rds,̡ ųnti̛l you a͞re d̛e͘a̸d̶-"

Suddenly, Pangu felt something strange in his body, as he could feel something breaking apart in him.

"̷I͜ ͡se̸e.͝ Wh͢e͟n͠ I̢ ͡fir͢s͡t̀ ͢ha͜v͟e ͡co͠m̷e ͢to ͝e͏xist̸ence,͢ my͢ b̀o͢d͏y͢ ̨waş ̛re͞ļati͞ve̶l͘y ͘u͟nt̷o҉uched.́ ͞Àn͜d҉ ̸so ͟m̸y̶ ͡c̛on̨d̴įt́io͜n͜ ̸t͠o͡ ́bat̕tl̛è ҉is c̸o͏m̕pl̷ete͡l͏y ͠ưn̶sc̶a͘t҉h͝e̕d͢.҉ ̷B͠u͘t I͠ h͏áve҉ ąwakenȩd͢ w̷he̵n͏ ̶I s̀ac̨rif̵i͠c̷ed͏ ͏p͞a̢rt ҉of͡ my̵ m̴a̵gi̛c͝ ̡t͟o ̵reşt͞o̶r̨e the̡ ͡b̀od̸y̷ a̛t̶ ̕o̸pt҉im͞al͏ c͜ond͝ition̡.҉ ̴M̢ean͜ing tha̢t m҉y͠ p̷o̴we̡r͢ ͠is̡ ̛w̛ąni͜ng̢ fr̀o̕m ̀the̛ ̸s̵us̷t̸a҉inin̷g o͜f͟ ͡m҉y͠ body,̶ ͜w̨hi͟ch̸ l̢e̴ad́s ţo̸ me h̵a҉vi͠n͝g̨ lit͘t͘le time͢ b̢ef̷or͝e m͜ỳ po͠we̴r̵ runs ou̵t, an̷d I am ̢f͝orc̵ed tò ̛slee͟p.͏" Pangu intoned. "I͢nt͡eres͞ting̨... ̴You͞ have͞ ̧we͞a̧k͡eǹed͢ ͞m͠e ͝wìthou̶t͏ ̀kn͡owing i͜t,̷ ͜T͜ril͝li̵on. B̡u̷t ͞it͠ m҉ean̨s litt̵le. ̕I ͟w͏i̕ll̨ rec̶o͏ver̡ ̛a͟n͢d ͏ŕe͢c͡ưp̛e̢ráte w̕hen͏ ͡my̢ ͡t͜ime ͢e̡n͘d̢s, ͘b͝ut̵ ̨yo̷u͞ ̶wil͠l ͢be d̸estro̵y̶e̛d ͠i̸n t͜i̷m̛e,͟ an̨d ̵not͠ḩing҉ w͘i͘l͡l ̵r͠etu̸r͘n yo҉u͟ to̧ ̕ex̡i͜s̀t̶enc̕e͏. ̵Śu͝c͡h ̸a ̛sad ͏b̧e͏i̧n̸g ̸y̕o̕u ́ar͞e͢, ͝b̴e̴lieving͞ ̛t̀hat your s̢o͢li͠t̵ar͏y ͜p̵o͏w͢e̕r̸ will҉ a҉llo͢w̧ y̧ou̶ ̧to ͡li͞ve."

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Trillion roared, as she raised her arm, as her Dragon Form's mouth appeared from the ground, as it rose to try and devour the demonic being before her in a single gulp.

Pangu did not even react, even when the jaws around him closed with a snap. Trillion was filled with glee, as she thought that Pangu was defeated completely, and she could be free of him. However, the feelings of glee were dashed when she saw the large head began to turn purple, before it dissolved into liquid darkness, which splashed across the ground, revealing a unamused Pangu.

"Y̕o̕u ͏dare ̧u̸se ̴spatia͡l ̴por̶ţąls ̷b͘efore me͢...?̕ Yo̧u a̡r͏e ҉t͠rúl͞y ͝arro̷ga͢n̸t́ if yo̢u thi̴n͝k͝ ̵I͜ ͢w̡ou͘ld͏ ̸a͜llow ͜yóu̡ t͠ó cont͟ìn͞ue ̶you҉r͡ di̢s̷r̸espe͞ct ̷t͟ó m̨y ́şo҉le͏ dòmai͜n of͢ s̷treng̀t̷h.͠ A͏l͏lo͞w̨ m͞e̸ ̶t̢ò śh͢o̷w̡ ̛you̶ wh̀a͝t ͘t̢r̡u̢e ̸po͟w̧e͠r i҉n̶ śpat̕i̡a̧ļ ̵t̵r͝a͡n̸s͠port͡a̷t̸ion̸ i̷s͘.́" Pangu said, before the portal that Trillion used was being forced open, as two of his own portals appeared on either side of it. They slowly grew in size, as they swallowed the portal bit by bit, before they immediately touched edges. "̵͏B̶̸r̀̀͡ę̨àk̸̀҉.̷"

He clenched his fist, as the portals exploded, taking out the portal that Trillion used to conjure parts of her other forms.

"Yo̡u ̢h͘a͢v͏e ͜bee̡ń d҉is͞ar͜m̢e̸d ́o̸f̴ ̢o̷n͡e̸ ̷mo̕re̛ w̡eap͢on,́ ̴Tri̕l̷lio͠n.͞ Now͠ yo̷u ͡sęe͏ ͘h̢o͠w ͢eas̢ily͘ I͏ ̴ca̸n͘ r͡en͝d̀er͏ y͞ou h͢èĺp͡l͘ess ̴b͢ef҉ore ͜m͝e͠.͏..͠? ͢Soon̕,̧ y̧ou͠ ͞will͡ ͘hav̧e ̵nǫthi̸n̢g̴ ̷but your c̢la͝w̕s͢ a͞nd y͡ouŕ ęn̵d̨ura̡nce͞.͞ ͝An͞d it̵ ͘wil̀l ͠b͝ę fa҉r l̕ess ͢tha̴n eno͞u͘ǵh to̴ pr̸ȩv͡ȩn͟t ̧your in͠e͝vi̕ta̛ble ͜f̶a̕te.̶" Pangu spoke with a strange hint of amusement in his voice. "I͡ ènjoy ̨w͜atc̕hin̴g ̀bei̧n͟gs of g̶r̵eat͝ a̕rr̛òg̡ance ĺike ͢you͠ ҉f͡a҉ll̸ ̛iņt͞o͝ d́espai͢r̡ ͟w̶hen̶ ̡t̵h͟e̶ir ͞po̴wers ̶are҉ ̛ŗe̕n͘de͘r̸e͟d ųs͡ele͜s͞s͟ pe͏r̨man͢e̶n͠tly by ͝a ͜sing̛le͠ ͢a̛ct̡ ̷of̢ m͡y̷ wh̵i͢m.͝"

"You... You can't be real...!" Trillion denied, as she was getting increasingly afraid of Pangu. "Such power... Within you from the magic... What are you...?"

Pangu remained silent, before he then closed his eyes.

"͘I҉t̶ w͡on't ̶matte̸r.̨ ͏You a̧re ̢n̵ot ͢of m͠y ̛world, ͏s͠o y͠ou͜ ća͏nn͡ot̕ ̷comp҉re͏h̕e̷nd͡ w̸ho I̸ ͡am͠.̡ ̶N̨ot ęven͡ t̕h҉e ǹo͞rm͜al ̨f͞or̡m ͜I h͠ave҉. B͝ut ̕I ͢wi͡ll̀ teĺĺ you ̶th͟is͘. I am ̧s̀till ̧vèry̴ ͜m͡ucḩ ͢th̷e ͏s͝a̡me ͡p̛e͡rso̧n you have b̕een ͜f̡i҉gh̨t̴i͏ng͜ bef̨o͘r̛e. ̸I͟t͏ w͢òu̧l͝d be ̶a ҉me͡re ̸ćhan͞ge o͟f̡ pers̵òn͜ąlity. But̡ ͟t͘h̶en͝ ̡a̡g̨áin,̵ ̷t͟ha͏t҉ w͠ǫu̸ld n̕o̕t ̷d͡e͡scribe my ̷p͠owe͘r. ̶Cal͝l͠ it...͝ a ͏posse̶s͝sion҉." Pangu responded back. "Are ͝y̛ou͏ s͞ee̸k̢ing҉ ̶to҉ d́e͞lày ̧m̸e u͟ntil͞ my͡ p̢ơwe͟ŗ ru͝n͜s ́òưt͞?̨ ̧The͟n I̛ ҉wi̛ll n̴ot ̢w҉a̵st̸e ̀a҉n̨y͜ mo̸ment҉s ̶f̡rom̡ ͘ǹo̡w ̵on̴."

Pangu then charged forward, as he grabbed Trillion by the throat. "Eve̡n ́if͏ t̢h̨e̕re ̷is ̴littļe ́tim͞e...҉ ̀I ͞wi͠ll ̵b̶rea͘k̕ ̕yo҉u͢ as̶ ̕ḿuch ̵a̸s͝ I̢ c͢ąn. ͏Fòr̸ i̵t̀ i̴s̨ įn͘ the͝ n̸ame ͏o͞f̛ ve̶n̕ge̛a̶ncè ţh̕a̢t͞ I͢ ͢was̵ bro̴ug̛ht ͡b͝a̕c͜k. ̡A̷nd҉ s̴o ́f͝o̷r̨ venge͞anc̨e..̡. ̴I͠ w̶ill b̵r͝e͟ak y͟o͞u.͢"

He then slammed Trillion right down on the icy ground, before he then summoned blades made of dark purple astral energy, as they pinned Trillion's limbs to the ground, in a act of irony, similar to what Trillion did to Pangu. He then slowly hovered above her, before he raised his purple katana, as the weapon faded into mist that enveloped the arm that was wielding it. After the mist finally solidified, it has become a large claw with extremely sharp tips, with bladed edges crossing the entire length of the arm.

"Th̢is wi͝ll h̸u̧rt͢.͜ ͞But͟ ýou͢r su̸ffering͠ is ̀my ̵o̵bj̀ec͏ti̧v̢e̸. So either ̴r̵esìst ͞p͢a̴i͜n, ̧or ͡embra̷c̴e it͞. ͜I wi̸ll̢ h͏ave̕ w͝h̴at͘ ͢I w̴ant̴ ̷n͘o͏ ҉m̀a͞t͡ţer w͠h̴at͠ ͞y͢o͟u͞ d̡o." He then thrust the claw right through the broken lower mouth of Trillion's body, as he thrust his claw right into it, gripping the upper jaw. And then with a large motion, he pulled it up, as the claws cut right through Trillion's body, before stopping right where her abdomen is, while Trillion was screaming like a pig being butchered.

"I͝ h͏a̶v̧e ́n͏o͞t ̧en͠o̷u͏gh̛ s͝t͡r͟e͏ng͡t͞h to͜ d͏e͝str̨oy͘ ̡yo̵u, ̢but͝ I ͢c̸an sp͡i̢te͡ ͜yoų ҉a̸nd ̧h̕a̧r̕m͡ ̕yo̵u at ̢th́e̵ s̷a͡me ̀t́ime. Te͠ll me͡, ̡how҉ many̡ ͜soul͡s ͟h͘a̢ve ̡yòu ̨con̡su͜med͝?" Pangu asked in a cryptic manner.

"Fuck... Fuck you... I'm not... I'm not going to..." Trillion gagged, trying to withstand the pain.

"Dòn't ͝b̶o̧th̸e͟r.̕ I ́r̸athęr҉ ͘t͏akes͏ a ḿo͟re.͠.̨.҉ ̀ha̧nd͠s-͡on̕ ̀ap̴p͘ro̧ach." Pangu shook his head, before he then pulled the claw out, before thrusting it right through her abdomen, as he pulled it in and out repeatedly, as he carved more and more out of the god of destruction's body.

As he continued to gouge Trillion's abdomen out, sometimes, he would pull out a wisp-like flame that looked the same as Asmodeus's soul, first pulling out a light-yellow one with a warm feeling, then a dark-blue one that was quite cool, a red one which is bigger and more lively, a purple one that tried to burn through the claw grasping it, a pink one that seemed to let off a strange feeling of numbness on Pangu, a green one that not burn as brightly, and finally a lavender one that actually gave Pangu a warm feeling in his heart. Each and every soul he pulled out, was cast into the air, as they flew to places unknown.

"What... What are you doing... with my souls...?" Trillion coughed weakly, as she felt her power dwindling with each powerful soul that has been released from her body. "How... How are you able to do this...?"

"O̴h, ̛you a͝r̷e͜ ̨tr͞u̴l̀y ig҉n͘orant,̵ i̧f ̛y͠o̶u ̡t͢h͜i҉nk̵ I do no̕t ͡kņow ͘ho̕w ̷to ̴e͘x͟p̧l̡oi҉t ͠w̸eak̷nes͏s̴es҉. Y̕ou ͢bel͞ie̡v͝e th͡at͝ y҉o͜u ha̴d ̶no͜n̵e,͠ oǹl̀y to f̨i͝n͝d͝ i͘t͢ ͟i҉n͡ ҉disaste͡r. ̨I͝ ͟mer̸e͝l͡y̶ remov̢ed͠ t̶h̢e̢m b̀y̶ n̵àtu̴ral͟ ̧mea͞n͡s, rel̷e̕asin̨g ҉t͜hem͝ ͞fr̵o҉m t͝he ̵p̨r̕i͝s͡o̧n͢ tha̸t ̸is ͞y̶o͏u̴r ́bod͢y. ͝Yo̴u are͟ onļy ̷p͏ow̧er͟ful͜ ͜b͜eca̶u̵s͟e t̡h͏e̸ ̀sou͟ls̵ yo͞u̷ ̵c͜ons̕u͞me̴d pow͞er̀ed yo͞u̧.́ An̛d̛ ǹo͞w t͜hat͠ I h̸a҉v̡é ̷rend͞er̕e̸d o͡u͞t ̴with͝o̷u͞t ͘y͢our͏ 'bàttery'.͡..̧ Y͘o͘u͘ ̶a͏r͠e r̨educe͟d̵ ̢to͟ ͝th̶e͝ ̢m̴o͟s͜t basi͢c͏ ̷o̡f ͏y͠o͠ur͏ ͠s̴t͏rength͝.͡ ̴A pi͝ti̛fưl g̴o̡d of ̴deştr͡ucti̕o͡n,̕ ̕b̨a̴re͞l͝y̵ ͘pow͏erf̴ul eno͢u͡gh ̵to ho͢nour t̕he ti̢t̶le̕" Pangu responded back, as a smirk appeared on his lips. "H͢a͏.̷.́. ́I͟nt̵ere͞s͟ti͞ng͠. I̴ ͡sm̀i̷l̨e͟. Per̴h͞a͞p̀s̸ ̀my f͠ee͜l̴in̴g͞s ̧re̢t͝u҉r͢n͞ ̢wh̶e͡n̨ my ҉p͘o͠w͟er̵ wane͝s͟, ͞t̢hu͘s͘ my nulli͢ficat͏io͝n ̡ove͜r m̧y ́m͏en̵tal ̧r͜es͝t̀ric͞ti͝ons, tha̷t́ ͞aŗé emo͘ti͏on͝s ̛a͏nd ̧re͞as̡oning.̸ I͏ ͢am.̷.͞.҉ ̕int͜erest̴ed. ̛I ͠f͡eel. I ̛tr̀ul̷y f̨e͠e̢l."

He then raised his claw right at Trillion's head. "An͝d͘ ͘n͡o̵w͠... ̶̨y̛͜͡ǫ͡͠u̧ ̶͘d͠͠i̷̢e."

Pangu then thrust his claw at Trillion, as she lifted her arms to try and ward off the blow, before she felt nothing. She then felt the presence above her back away slightly, as she turned back at Pangu, who was floating back, as the claw on his arm disintegrated into purple ash particles, as the reformed parts of his body were slowly becoming black.

"M҉̵̕ý̴̛ ̷̡t̡i̕m͡e͟.́͟.͘͢. ̶C̛o̧me̛͠s͡ ̛tò ̡͢ą̴n̡̛ ̢͏end̀͡ a͢l҉͘r̸̕͡ę̛a͘d͏y.͢͠.̷̶̡.͞͏?" Pangu spoke, as his voice became even more garbled and unstable. "T̀h҉at́́͢ ̧́͞i̵s̸͞ ̧t̨r͝u̢͟e.͡.͞͡. ̵͡T͝h͘͞i̶̡̡s̶̡ ̴b̶͡҉o̡͢͏d̕y̛ ̀c̷͝a͡n͘͝n̕͜ǫ̷t͝ ͟t̡͢a͠kȩ ̧̕͞a҉ny͏͜m̢͡o͠҉r͜ę͟ of͏͠ m̡y̧͜ có͝n̛͢͜t̡r̶ơĺ̨, ̷͟a͘҉s̷̢ ͏͠t͘͟he̕ ̧̛st͡a̕t҉e̛̕ ̀o̸͘f̵̢̀ ͜it̸͡ ͢h̵͘a̵s̵̸ ̧̨̛r҉͘è͜͢a̸̧̢c̢͡hed ̸̛̀a̶͟ ͝͡c͘͡rt̡̨̕i̡c҉͜͝iá͢l̨ ͠s̶͏t̡́a̡te͘. ̵͟P͞u̸̡s͝h҉̷̀i̴̡n͏̀͡g̵̸͢ ̧̀͟i͏t̡̛̕ ̢a̧ņ͜y͘͠m̴o̶̢̕re̢..̵̀.͘ ̛̛͝w̶̵il҉l͞ ̢͞d̵́ę̴s̀̕tr̢͏ǫỳ̸ ̷͞í̵͢t̷͞ ̕c̡͏o͠m̴͝p̵͘l̴e̵͘t̢҉͡el̨y.͏̶̕"

Trillion slowly floated back up, as she was extremely weak from Pangu's attack, as she was wheezing, as blood leaked from the wound on her body.

"Ha ha... The moment you lose your power... I will kill you..." Trillion threatened. "I may be weak... thanks to you... but I have enough to tear you asunder. And I will devour your soul to take back what I lost."

"..͏̡͢.̧Y̢͢͠o͘҉u҉̶ b͘͡e̵l̢͢i̢͏͡è͟v͜ȩ ̸͠t̵͟h̛͏at͠҉ y͏̧o͏̷u҉ ͘͘͞h̸a̛͢v̕e̶ ̴w͞ǫ̢͟n̸, ͏T̵̕r̶il̢l͝͏i̴o̢͝n̸̴?͠" Pangu asked back, before he then laughed in a very deep and demonic tone. "Y̷o̵̧ù h̵a̧v͟ę̛͝ ̧a̵̸c͏h̷įe͟͡v̡ę̸̛d̀ ̶not͘͘h̡͜i͠n̴g͝ ͝͞and̛́ ̶los̕̕t̢̕ ̨̀m͏u͘͢ch f̛i̢͠gh̕̕͢t̕ing̸̡͡ ͠me̷̛͘.̷͘͠"

Pangu then pointed a finger at Trillion. "L̢͘͏ik̷ę̛̀ ̴I ͝h͠av̨e ̶sai͏̛́d̸͘, i͘t̴̢̢ ̴́d̀͏̸oe̶̕s̨͘ǹ̀̕'̕͘͡t͜ ́͡m͏a͟t̸̡t̢e̢̕͡r̢ ͢w̷͝hát҉̷ ̴͢t͏̡̛h̶͞͞e ̕m̷eţh̴͢o͏d̷ ̴̀i̷̴s̴,̛͠ ͟o̸r҉̢̀ ̶wh̡o͜ ͠i̡͝s ̢t̛͘h̷ȩ ̀͟͠o͜n͢e͜ tó b͏͘r͠í̛͡n̶g͡ ̕i͏͡t̶̸͞,̶̀ o̕͝r ̶̡wh̴̶e̴n̛҉͟ ̛͘i̶̛t̶̡͟ ̴́c̴̀om̴̧̢è͟s̷̨.́͟.͠. ̡͞Y̧o̧u҉̛r͝ ̴́d̛ea̵̡͘t҉h ̢̡i̡̢s͟ ́i̢͠ń͘͢evi͝t͢ą̵b̶̴l̸e̕,̧ ̛T͏̀ŕ͝i̛͟͞l͟l̀íon͏̶.̷̛͜ ̶͝Y͟o̶͢u̷ ̷̨a͢͞r͢͏ę̛ ͢m͏é͞r̷͏͢el͏y͘ ̧̢͡a̶̷ ҉̴́p͘҉a̷w̶̕͝n͝͠ ̶̀i̛͢͝n̴̡ t̴̵̀h͞e ̵̡͢g͜͢a͏̴҉m͞e̡͞ ̛t̛ḩa͘͏t ̷͡s̢p҉á͟͞n̶͠s̶ ́t͠h҉e҉ ́in͢f̛́͜ì̀n̛͟i̵͝͞t̴e͜ ̡̢̛r̴e͞ąĺ҉̴i̡͏ti͘e͢͜s͡.̵ I͡ ̧́a̛͟m ̛m͏̡er̵̶̡e͟l̕y̸͠͠ ̨́a͏͜ p͝a͜w͏͠ǹ̀͠ t͜͠h̸̨̀a̧t̵͡ c̛a͏҉n̸͘ r̵e̶turn̷͘ ͢to̡̧͡ ͘t͏h͠͏e͢͟ ̀bo҉́a̸̡r̴̶͟d͠ ̀҉a̵͘s̴̶̴ ̵̧͡l̴o̡n͏͟g̸ ̨a͘ś͘͢ ̨I͠ ͏҉h͏a̵̶v̵e̢̢ ͠à͘t͜t̨ain͏e҉d ̧p͏͜ur̡p̶̨o̧҉se҉̀.̵͡҉ ͏Yo̶͟u ͜a̡͡rȩ̕ ̛͜n̡o͠th͏̴̡i̸̕͏nǵ ͢͡b̧̢̛u̸̢t̸̕ ̛̀a ̡̨͘s̀͡o̵̴͟u͞l̵̀l̷e̵̛͠ş̷s̀͡ ̶̛h̕u͡s̸ḱ̶,̕ a ̷pu̶rpo҉s҉̵e̡͝l͜e̢͢s̷̡͡s̨̢ ̵d̵é̵͠v̢͡o̷̡̨uŗ̶͘e͜r͝͝͠.̶ ̸͞Y͡͠o͟͞u̡̕͏ ẁ̛͟į̵l҉l̨̧͠ ̶̢͏b̴̀e͟ d͘es̡t̴̕r̴̛o̵͝͡y̧ed̴͜ h̶̨e͏r̶̛è i͜n̸̨͝ ҉t͡h͝ę͝ Ú̵̢ń͞d̛e͠ŕẁó̵ŕ̷̀ĺ̴d,͜ ͝b͏y t̶h̵e̸͏ h͢͟ą̡́n̡ds͠͡ ̴̴ơ͏́f̶̛ ̢m̛̛y̴͞ ̨͡͏al̵͝l̸̡ie̴̢͘s͟͝, a̴̕n͏̴d́ ҉̶t̨͠͠h͟͏e̶ ̶̧G̵̵̢r͞͞e̴̷̕at̡̨ ̀O̶v҉͘͡ę͠rl͟or̴͢͟d. ̸̨͜M̕a҉̛ḱe͟ ͏̕p̕͞e͟ac̴e͞ w͢ít̛͟h͘ ̵̧y̴͏̢o̧u̢͢͟r̵̛s̕e͝҉l͠f,̧̀͝ ̕T̵̡͝r̷̀́i̡͝l̢lio̕͟n̛,̨̛ ͢an͞͞ḑ ͝t҉̴h̛͏e̴̕ ͏̀w̨͟o͞r̶͠l̢͡ḑ͟s͞ ̧̨͝a̷̧͏ń͢d̨̛͟ ͡s͘͡o̵u͜͝ĺ́͡s͝ ̀̕you҉̀ ̀͜ḩ̛a̢v̷̧è ̡͢r̴̶̵èa̶p͘͡e̛d.̛ ̡́͟Fo҉́r͏̶͢ ̨͟t͝h̡è̢y͏ wi̕͜l̢ĺ͟͡ ̷b̀́͡e̵̡̕ ͞҉͞fr̡e̴͠e҉͝,҉ ҉a̶n̡͏҉d́͡͞ ͟y̴̴̡o̧ų ͝w̡i͢l̷l ̶͟͠tak̕e ̧͘t̸h̵e̴̵i̵͡r͏̕ ̵p͢ļa͏͝c̢e̶̶ ͘҉ìn̷͟ ͢t̷h̀̕e̸ ҉͘͞e͞͏̶tè͠r̶̀ną̢l̵̀͜ ͘hȩ̷l͡l͜ ͜͡͡ó̶͜f ̶̧͝s͜͢uff̴͡͠e̢̕͟r̨͜i̧͡n̵g̵͞.͞"

Pangu then turned his hand up, as he slowly flipped the proverbial middle-finger at Trillion. "Y̵̨̧͡͠Ơ̵̧̛̕Ų̶̨͜ ̶̢͡D̶̵̴͜O̶͘͏͏Ń҉̷̧E҉͢ ̴̀͞͠͞F̵̨U̢̡͡C̸K̢̀͟͝I̷͡N̸̛͘͠Ģ̨̡̀͞ ̡͝G͡͠O̴͝Ơ͘͜͝F̸̨̀E̡͏̴̧̧Ḑ̴̀͡.̵͜"

Pangu's arms then crumbled away, as his body jerked back, pointing his head to the skies, as every single wound on his body shot the darkness that was inside of him before, as his eyes, nose and mouth expelled them in high-pressured streams for a few moments, as the liquid darkness formed a massive puddle of darkness under his feet. After a few moments, his completely spent body fell to the ground, as he didn't even twitch a single inch.

Trillion was left with her mouth agape, as she was shocked that Pangu's final words to her were a threat to her, then a completely unspeakable insult towards her.

"Why YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU-" Trillion said, before a portal appeared from under Pangu's near-dead body, but it seemed to be much different to the ones Pangu used, as they seemed to be much more stable, and had ribbons on the ends of them. "NO...! NO NO NO! WHO DARES...!? WHO DARESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Trillion was left venting her rage, as she slams her fists repeatedly on the icy ground, as each strike fractured the ground underneath her.

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

Everyone watched, as the Devil Projector showed the aftermath of the battle, as they witnessed that Pangu was indeed defeated, but somehow, a portal managed to save him.

"So... He's still been defeated." Prometheus sighed. "That voice... I couldn't even understand a single word of it... It sounded so... otherworldly... Like the words were spoken in some unknown language."

"But he's safe, he's being taken back..." Dracodeus said, before she then realised something. "Wait, where is he...? He's supposed to be back here...!"

"Maybe give it a moment..." Hermes answered back, before the Devil Projector then moved closer to everyone.

"Projecty! Someone is trying to connect with me!" The Devil Projector replied. "And it's about to broadcast on the other side!"

"The Devil Projector... is being hijacked for a broadcast on the other side...!?" Zeabolos exclaimed.

Suddenly, the screen of the Devil Projector changed to one, showing a tall figure, who was sitting down on something, as there was a fan in their hands, and everything but the lower-half of their face were silhouetted in shadows. The figure waved their fan, as it then closed it with a audible snap.

"Well, well... It seems that your leader has been in quite a pickle, hasn't it, Prometheus." The figure spoke in a mature female voice, as it caused the head of the local people to snap towards Prometheus.

"O-Observer...!?" Prometheus exclaimed with shock. "How did you manage to get this message through...!?"

"You forget who I am. I am far more capable of doing such a menial task. Then again, we aren't at the same level of power." Observer answered back. "Greetings, Great Overlord of the Underworld, Zeabolos. I introduce myself as Observer, a member of the Unmei Force, one that works behind the scenes and takes care of other matters that are... far too difficult for our active members."

"What is your reason contacting us?" Zeabolos asked, as he is suspicious of Observer, who easily hijacked communications to speak with him.

"I would like to relay a message to assuage your worries and fears." Observer stated. "Pangu... is very much safe and sound. Although it will be a while before he will be able to see action again. After all, he fought with everything, and he has both arms gone. He'll need to get them back before he can lead the group again."

"I see..." Zeabolos answered back, as the Unmei Force were visibly more relieved at the safety of their leader.

"And one more message before I leave you to your matters. Faust, I take it...?" Observer said. "Take a look inside your little grimoire. A little surprise is awaiting inside of it. I'm sure that things are much easier to resolve, with this good 'surprise'."

Faust immediately listened to Observer, as she cracked open the Soul Grimoire, before she was shocked by what she found inside. "This...!?"

"What's wrong, Faust?" Zeabolos asked.

"The souls of the Overlords... They have returned to the Soul Grimoire like Astaroth's soul has." Faust declared. "This... This is something quite ground-breaking. This could mean one thing-"

"Yep, if you have the right means, then you can resurrect them." Observer informed them. "But word of advice from me. I suggest you beat Trillion first before you try anything. After all, it would be a waste if you didn't have enough power to bring back all of your dead loved ones."

"Lady Elma can be saved...!?" Uriel exclaimed at the news, before he then smiled a little. "There is still hope for her after all."

"Now then, my part here is done. I won't be contacting you again, Zeabolos. Ta-ta~" Observer finished off with a whimsical tone, as the Devil Projector returned back to normal.

"Pangu... Pangu is safe at the very least... But what do we do...? There is no more candidates left..." Jirachi told everyone.

"We can only wait for a miracle to happen." Ryu-Onna answered back. "There is nothing we can do now, but to hope that there is a means to help us gain another chance against Trillion. The Ring of the Tyrant will not accept us."

Zeabolos pondered silently, as he slowly fell asleep on the throne, dreaming about his days with Elma, before everything turned into his nightmare.


	21. Chapter 20: Great Overlord Part 1

Chapter 20: The Great Overlord Reawakens Part 1

* * *

 _In the throne room, after a few days after Elma's death and Pangu's retreat..._

Everyone was in the throne room, as they seemed to be all in morbid silence, since the situation is quite grim for all of them. Without any more Overlords, there is no one who could rival against Trillion, except the Unmei Force themselves, although with Pangu's defeat... It would be difficult for the same enchantments that protected the members from the miasma to be upheld in battle.

"Oooh..." Baphomet sighed with despair.

"Stop sighing, you old geezer. You're just making the mood worse." Uriel responded back, only to get another sigh from Baphomet, as he doesn't say anything more.

Faust was clutching the Soul Grimoire in his hands, as she had a bitter expression on her face, as if she didn't want all of this to happen, and that there was a way to improve the situation.

"Is there really nothing we can do...?" Prometheus answered back. "With Pangu gone... We won't be able to reliably sortie against Trillion, as he was the one who maintained the enchantments that protected us from the miasma."

' _Yes... It's useless now._ ' Zeabolos thought with gloom. ' _We've lost any chance of victory with the death of the last Overlord. Trying to put a brave face and front is just futile now... The Ring of the Tyrant, made from my very soul, is now just a shiny piece of garbage. If only I could fight... Then... things would've been different... If only I could've fought alongside them, like Pangu's subordinates... I also let him go alone with Elma, and he ended up almost dying in battle, had it not been for the intervention of another of his members. I cannot repay that debt he had done to protect Elma as much as could._ '

Zeabolos then slammed his fist on the arm-rest, as he cursed loudly. "DAMNIT!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a flash of light that originated from Uriel, which caught everyone's attention.

"Wh-What the!?" Baphomet exclaimed, having snapped out of his gloom.

"What is that!?" Zeabolos demanded.

"What a warm and beautiful glow! I'd never imagine such a thing to appear in the Underworld..." Uriel commented, as he tried looking for the source of the light.

"What is this great magic power I sense...?" Faust asked back.

"I can feel it too..." Aeon added. "Whatever it is, it's packing a lot of magical power in it!"

Suddenly, Lilith appeared right around, as she seemed to be quite panicked by the light.

"Yikes! Yikes!" She cried, as she flailed around like a headless chicken. "What's going on!?"

She then turned to Uriel, as she immediately floored him with a punch to the head.

"What did you do!?" Lilith growled. "You're stinking up the court! You angels smell like sewage to us, and the smell is only getting stronger! I feel like my nose is going to fall off!"

Faust then realised where the light is coming from, as there was a glow in Uriel's robes. "Wait... That's...!?"

Uriel then noticed the glow in his robes, as he pulls something out, a pink heart-shaped gem that was glowing very brightly with a white light inside of it, as he was stunned. "Wha..!? The Gem of Love! It's reacting...!"

"Gem of Love...!? The gem you brought with you from the Heavens!?" Zeabolos shouted.

"Gem of Love...!?" Jirachi repeated back.

"So I'm right! You ARE the source of the stink! Damn you!" Lilith hissed, as she slammed a fist into Uriel's stomach, as he dropped the glowing gem to the ground, before backing away a lot from it. "I can't bear this smell from this close!"

"But... How did the gem get here...?" Zeabolos asked. "Baphomet, you said that you threw this gem deep into the storage, is that true?"

"Yes! I'm certain of it!" Baphomet replied back quickly.

"L-Love! It must have responded to love!" Uriel yelled out to everyone.

"Love...? What do you mean...?" Faust inquired.

"God gave me this gem, and told me that the Gem of Love will grant power to those who show true love!" Uriel explained clearly.

' _Love... Wait, no... It can't be...!_ ' Zeabolos said, as he eyed the Unmei Force members who were partnered with each Overlord, as he got up and walked towards the gem on the ground.

"G-Great Overlord! Please don't touch it!" Baphomet warned with a frantic tone. "It could be dangerous!"

Not heeding his servant's warning, Zeabolos still tried to touch the gem, before he was suddenly knocked back by a mysterious force, followed by a pulse of light.

"Great Overlord!" Faust cried.

"Are you alright, Great Overlord Zeabolos?" Dracodeus asked as well in concern.

"I'm fine... Don't worry." Zeabolos assured both Faust and Dracodeus. "Now I understand... I was the one who summoned the Gem of Love. Earlier, I was wishing for someone, An Overlord... to come back to me. I'm sure that the gem reacted to those wishes and appeared before us. After touching it, I know that this is true. I can sense a soul's pulse deep within the light, but I don't know which soul is inside of it, and the gem is leading me to it."

"Then pull it towards you, Great Overlord!" Uriel encouraged. "If you can revive one of the Overlords, we can fight Trillion again! With how it is weakened, we can end this battle once and for all!"

"I know, and I tried. But it is not working." Zeabolos shook his head. "The gem is asking for equivalence in the form of power. But I don't have power equal to the soul I'm trying to bring forth..."

"Oh, what trial hast thou bestowed us, Dear Lord in Heaven!?" Uriel intoned towards the ceiling, as if he was addressing his God in Heaven. "Are we to be tested in our darkest of hours by our love and self-sacrifice!? But God would never bestow a trial that cannot be overcome! There... There must be a way!"

"Even so, where am I supposed to find such great power to satisfy the gem?" Faust wondered.

Suddenly, the gem pulsed with another light, as it seemed to have effected Aeon, Yoku, Dracodeus, Apollo, Jirachi and Ryu-Onna, as they turned their attention to the gem, as they rushed towards it.

"What... What are you all doing...!?" Uriel cried at them.

"I... I can feel Perpell in there...!" Aeon shouted. "I have to reach her!"

"Levia is trapped in there... If the feeling is true... Then we have to weather this trial ourselves!" Jirachi added.

"If there is a chance to bring them all back with our power, then I'll do so. If it wants power, then the gem will us sufficient!" Yoku yelled with determination.

"Wait... I do sense that their presence are in the gem, as well as the Overlords that have fallen against Trillion." Faust noted. "But... If you try to overpower this trial, even with the power you all have, you could end up sacrificing your lives to do so!"

"Ashmedia did not deserve this unsavoury fate. If it costs all of our power and risks our lives, then I will do so, and the others will do the same for the other Overlords!" Apollo declared loudly.

"Wait, all of you! Don't be so hasty!" Zeabolos shouted to the members who were immediately clasping the gem around their hands.

"There is no time to hesitate, Great Overlord..." Dracodeus answered back. "A choice has been set before us. We either back away, or we push through. Ruche wouldn't hesitate to give her sister Perpell another chance. So I would do the same for her, even if it puts it against our leader's orders."

"For those who have fallen, we will offer up our own power to bring them back to the world of the living." Ryu-Onna stated. "Such an act is considered to be the most noble of all! If we do not do this, then there is no reason that we deserve to live in the stead of the Overlords!"

Soon, the gem began to glow in their hands, as they began to feel it draining their powers at a alarming rate, as they felt weakness, as some of them collapsed onto their knees.

"All of you! This will be too much to handle for you all!" Uriel desperately cried. "Stop!"

"I... won't... stop..." Jirachi growled back, as her teeth were grit in concentration.

Soon, the gem began to glow brighter, as Aeon fell to the ground, as she seemed to be unconscious.

"Aeon!" Dracodeus cried, worried about the unconscious comrade.

"Damn it, why won't you all stop! If you keep on going, you'll...!" Uriel shouted.

"They won't be able to hold on any longer! Without any more assistance, the gem won't light up and they will lose their lives!" Faust exclaimed.

"But there is no other who can offer it enough power for the souls of the Overlords..." Zeabolos answered back. "Even if their power is enough to bring back a single Overlord... There are only 6 here... We need someone else who can provide even more power."

"I see... I suppose I'm the only one here who can." Faust spoke with some regret in her voice.

"What!? Faust!?" Zeabolos blurted out.

"NO! If this is going to risk your life, we won't allow that! Pangu won't either!" Prometheus cried, as he immediately rushed towards the gem. "I'll help! All others, please help me as well!"

Prometheus rushed over to where the gem held by the six members was, only to be repelled by a invisible barrier that sent him flying back onto the stairs.

"What... What is this...!?" Prometheus groaned. "It's... rejecting us...?"

"It only works for those who are considered to be close to the fallen Overlords..." Faust stated with dread. "I'm the only other person who can provide more power. Because I have been close to Elma as well, if only just enough for it to be recognised as true affection."

"Are you saying that you're going to risk yourself as well? We need you to develop the Anti-God Suit so that we can fight Trillion ourselves! If you die, who will take care of that!?" Uriel argued.

"Of course, I would rather avoid any danger to my life, but..." Faust replied back. "I can't let the sacrifices of those who care for the Overlords, especially Pangu, go to waste by not trying at all. I'm sorry, but I must-"

"Faust! Stop it!" Zeabolos roared with force, as it caught Faust's attention. "You need to fulfil your desire! Don't sacrifice yourself for the sake of the Underworld!"

"But...! Then the others would still be in danger...!" Faust exclaimed.

"It's all right. I understand how you feel, and I cannot express my gratitude for being so willing to commit such a selfless act." Zeabolos answered back. "But I can't have you waste your life. Not now, not after I have lost enough of my people."

Faust was silent, as she is convinced by Zeabolos's words, as she remained where she was.

Suddenly, the gem let out a final flash of light, that was much brighter than the rest, as it knocked the six members who tried to feed it power, across the throne room, as they fell on the ground, completely unresponsive. The gem's light, as it was on the ground, slowly faded away inside of it.

"The gem's light faded..." Uriel muttered with sorrow.

Prometheus immediately rushed over to Aeon, as he took her by the shoulders. "Aeon!? AEON!? Are you alright!? Wake up, and answer me!" He frantically shouted. "You can't be dead! I know that you survived the battle against Trillion after fighting with everything you had! I know that you can't die that easily! Open your eyes and give me something to tell me you're still alive, please!"

After a moment, Aeon let out a long pained groan, as she shook her head lightly, before facing Prometheus. "...What happened?" Aeon answered back. "I remembered pouring my magic into that gem, and then... everything faded to black. Did something happen?"

"You're safe... Thank the gods..." Prometheus answered back, before he looked at the other downed members, who slowly awakened on their own. "Everyone's fine... The gem is over there."

Prometheus pointed at the dull gem, before there was a loud cracking sound, as a large crack appeared on the face of the gem.

"The gem cracked now!?" Uriel exclaimed. "...I guess that the trial failed in the end."

"Great Overlord... We're sorry that we couldn't bring the Overlords back for you." Dracodeus apologised. "Because we're too weak... They... They don't have the power to be brought back to life."

"That's okay... You done more than enough for each of them. What you did was something that even I did not expect from you." Zeabolos comforted her. "Some things are out of our control, and this is but one of the things."

"Then what do we do now...?" Uriel muttered back, as he watched the Gem of Love crack further, before it crumbled into pink dust. "The Gem of Love rejected our wishes..."

"The Gem of Love... It reminded me of my own desires to bring back the ones that I loved..." Zeabolos said. "I get it now... I was wallowing in despair before... How could I be so foolish..."

Zeabolos then walked up to his throne, before he then slammed his fist against the back-board of it, as it caused the back of it to bend and splinter a little.

"What have I accomplished!?" Zeabolos cried out. "All I did is waste countless lives in my inaction! And it took a failure from my wish to make me realise how pathetic I am, never wishing for the chance to fight again!"

He then pulled up the Ring of the Tyrant, as he found it resting on his throne. "I've come all of this way by putting my hope in this very ring, created by the union of what remained of my power and Faust's own! It should be able to give me the power I need against Trillion! And yet my body right now cannot wield its unholy power for myself!"

He then clenched the Ring of the Tyrant in his hand, as bitter tears leaked from his eyes. "If only I had more power! If only I could absorb the strength of the others, so that I can be granted my strength once again to fight! If I can't fight. then what reason do I have to live!? I have no power, my Overlords are dead, as well as my own sister and brother! And without anyone to fight, I may as well consider that my chances to fulfil the contract I have made! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR ME TO BE GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE TO FIGHT!?"

Suddenly, the ring began to glow in his hand, as it glowed with a series of colours, all of them of the colours of each of the Overlord's crests. Zeabolos was shocked, as he did not expect something like this to happen, as he turned around, to see that in the dust-like remains of the Gem of Love, there was a large glowing orb of rainbow energy above it.

"The Ring of the Tyrant is shining...!?" Zeabolos exclaimed. "Why? What is happening?"

"Could it be... It has obtained enough power to allow Zeabolos to wear it and regain what power he has lost!?" Faust exclaimed.

"There... This is a sign that I must persevere!" Zeabolos exclaimed, before he turned around, and saw the rainbow orb that was floating in the air. "What is this... The power within this orb... Why does it feel so familiar...? But it matters not what it is! If it will give me what I need to regain the strength against Trillion, it can be the power of the accursed God itself! I have not given up on hope yet, even when all is possibly lost! I made a promise when I regained the last flickering embers of my life before! Faust, do you recall what you have told me?"

"...I have no use for such a peaceful and enlightened soul that has given up hope and accepted its failure, and is heading to death." Faust recalled. "What I need..."

"...Is a shameless soul!" Zeabolos continued, with passion in his voice. "To taste hopelessness, and to live in shame while relying on a single ray of hope, even if it meant to eat the very dirt beneath me! I made a promise to live so that I could defeat Trillion! This ring holds the thoughts and souls of everyone! I am the Great Overlord! It's time that I have awakened to the truth, and acted like a proper one!"

He then raised his hand, that clenched the Ring of the Tyrant inside of it. "I will embrace their regret, despair and hope!" Zeabolos declared with a unshakeable spirit. "Their spirits have memories of love, kindness, understanding and friendship carved within them, by the very hands of those who have cared for them. Those who have fought together, not as people of different worlds, but as people of the same ideal! I will embrace all of that and more, and use the power of the bonds forged to bring about victory in honour for the fallen! Elma, Perpell, Fegor, Mammon, Ashmedia, Levia, Ruche... And you, brother Astaroth... GRANT ME THE POWER TO STAND UP AND CHALLENGE DESPAIR!"

Soon, the Soul Grimoire began to glow, as the souls of the Overlords, as well as the fragment of Astaroth's Spirit were ejected from it, as they floated around Zeabolos in a ring, while the rainbow orb of energy floated forward, before colliding with Zeabolo's chest. Within a single instant, Zeabolos was consumed by a pillar of radiant white light that brightened up the entire throne room strongly.

Slowly, the crest of the Overlords appeared one by one, as the eighth was the one of Wrath, which was Zeabolo's personal crest, completely purple. They revolved around the pillar of light.

"Zeabolos... is powering up...!?" Faust exclaimed. "But... there's something missing... It's as if that there is not enough power to sustain the transformation! If it remains like this, then the power will waste away into nothing...!"

Lilith looked at the pillar of light, especially at the floating crests, as if there was something missing, with a expression of sorrow, that was replaced by a expression of unwavering dedication, as she floated towards the pillar of light.

"Lady Lilith...?" Baphomet exclaimed. "What are you doing, my liege!? You mustn't disturb the Great Overlord's transformation!"

"I think that I know what is missing..." Lilith solemnly answered back. "There were supposed to be 9 crests, to represent the 9 sins of the Underworld... If Astaroth's Gloom is with us... Then there is only one more that is missing... The Crest of Vanity."

"But... there is no Overlord of Vanity for a long time! There is no one to fulfil that role at all..." Baphomet argued, before realisation dawns upon him, as he realised what Lilith is going to do. "Wait... Lady Lilith... Are you... Are you truly...!?"

"Yes, I'm the only person who was claimed to be the Overlord of Vanity. If I provide Zeabolos with my own power, then he'll be able to have the power of Vanity... And that is what needs to be provided, for his transformation to be complete." Lilith answered back, before she adopted a sad smile. "Unfortunately... Giving off such power, my spirit won't last the procedure. I will be returned back to the afterlife, back to where my Daddy is."

"Lady Lilith... No..." Baphomet sobbed.

"All of you better listen! I'm the Underworld's idol and Overlord of Vanity, Lilith~!" Lilith declared with a prideful smirk on her face. "This Crest of Vanity is a special present from me to you, Zeabolos! All in the name of Daddy's and my love for the Underworld!"

"What a damn fool... She would sacrifice herself for the Great Overlord..." Uriel muttered to himself, as he smiled a little. "Just like I would for Lady Elma..."

"You know... I was a little scared each time the Ring of the Tyrant lit up, you know?" Lilith spoke quietly, with a melancholic tone. "I felt like I would disappear if I touched the light, but now I know... The light feels so strong and full of dignity, and it's scary enough to make me grovel before it. That's the power inside of it. Yet... It feels so warm... as if there was a familiar feeling inside of it... Love... Hope... I feel the same feelings, as I did when I first met Daddy..."

"Like the first Great Overlord, the grandfather of Great Overlord Zeabolos!?" Baphomet shouted with shock.

"Yup! And that's when I figured out that there is nothing to be scared about!" Lilith chirped back with a teasing wink. "Oh, and when this feeling crossed my mind, that's when it finally dawned on me... that my purpose to remain in this world... is for this very day... to allow Zeabolos to transform into the Great Overlord that he desired!"

"Lady Lilith!" Baphomet cried, as Lilith floated into the pillar of light, as she felt the light melting her very spirit away at a alarming rate.

Lilith could feel her senses fading away quickly, and that her presence on this world was slowly being reduced to nothing. Even so, she felt a sense of warmth that she could not properly describe, but it made her feel completely at peace.

' _Is this what the power inside of the Ring of the Tyrant truly feels like... I can feel the feelings of everyone who fought for Zeabolos in there..._ ' Lilith thought, before she smiled one last time. ' _Do your best, Zeabolos! You'd better protect this Underworld that Daddy staked his life on, or else I'll never forgive you!'_

And then, she became nothing, as the grey Crest of Vanity appeared around the pillar of light. With all of the Overlord Crests gathered up, the nine crests slowly began to pick up speed in their revolution, as they slowly drew closer and closer yet to the light, until they entered the pillar of light, as it caused a massive burst of rainbow light to blind everyone in the room.

Inside the light itself, Zeabolos could see nothing but light around him, but he could see a red glow in the distance.

' _Wait! There's a glimmer amongst this bright light..._ ' Zeabolos thought. ' _Could it be...!?_ '

He dashed towards the light, as he found where the red light was shining from, as it was the very weapon that he used against his first battle against Trillion, the demonic sword impaled in the ground.

"That's the sword I impaled into Trillion!" Zeabolos called out. "I see! It responded to my magic! If so...! Come Blood-Calibur! Heed the call of the king!"

He soon pulled the blade out with a swift motion, as he lifted it into the air, causing the light to glow even brighter, engulfing Zeabolos inside of it.

Meanwhile, outside of the light, the last rays of the light began to fade away, as the throne room was back to its normal brightness, as everyone was trying to adjust their vision.

"What's going on? What's with the light in the court!?" Baphomet mumbled, before his vision was back to normal, as he then looked at where Zeabolos was standing before, and his expression turned into one of complete shock, being rendered completely wordless.

Uriel then turned to where Baphomet was looking, as he too was shocked, as did the rest of the people in the room, who looked at the same spot.

"Great Overlord... The Great Overlord is...!" Baphomet blabbered.

"You... Are you the Great Overlord...?" Uriel asked as well.

"Impossible... How could you have recovered from your current state...!" Faust exclaimed with surprise.

Cerberus immediately teared up, as he let out a longing howl.

Before everyone, was Zeabolos, whose body was completely restored back to what it was originally, without any scars, stitches, or anything that used to dictate his broken state before. His horns on his head was larger, and they pulsated with red energy, and there were golden tattooed markings on his torso and face. His hair also grew longer, and had a glowing golden colour, as well as his black wings being restored back to normal, with the black scarf around his neck wrapped around his neck and floating around the sides of his back. And in his hand was Blood-Calibur.

"Who else do I look like to you all?" Zeabolos retorted back with a prideful sneer. "It seems that this power has done miracles to me."

"Our despised nemesis... The dimension's greatest threat..." Uriel uttered.

"Hmph, exactly." Zeabolos scoffed.

"G-Great Overlord!' Baphomet yelled, as he immediately prostrated before Zeabolos.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Baphomet. There's nothing to worry about now." Zeabolos answered back. "With the power of the ring, and with everyone's thoughts... I have been revived once again, with such mighty power. The power... my sword... It's been a long time, old friend... I can already feel your power flowing through me just holding you!"

Suddenly, a burst of invisible energy slammed into everyone, as they felt the might that Zeabolos now possessed.

"This power... It's the same power that he fought Trillion with when we first fought with him... except its greater by at least a hundredfold!" Ares stated.

"What, viciousness...!" Uriel mouthed quietly.

Zeabolos then turned to Faust. "I thank you, Faust... Had it not been for the feelings, and your help... I would never have been given this chance to fight once again. The sacrifices of the Overlords, and their pure feelings has made me stronger than even before."

"Great Overlord... No, Zeabolos..." Faust spoke with a amazed tone. "I never thought that this would happen."

He then turned to Prometheus and the other members of the Unmei Force. "And you all... Not a single iota of gratitude towards you all will be forgotten by me. For your actions in standing against Trillion without any fear or hesitation, and giving the Overlords the love and affection that I could not give them, and for allowing me to resurrect with strength beyond the norm, you will be hailed as heroes of the Underworld, and recorded in the pages of the history of this realm as undying legends. Even that is not enough to repay you for your actions."

"Zeabolos..." Prometheus answered back, before he then knelt down, as the other members of the Unmei Force, and speaking in a very grateful tone. "We are most happy to receive such a act from you. No matter what happens, we will fight with you until the last man. This time, we will all join you in battle, when the time comes. Even if the miasma chokes the life out of us as we fight, we will not stop our advance, until Trillion is slain."

"Thank you, brave warriors of the Unmei Force." Zeabolos thanked them, before then raising his weapon. "Now I go! With the thoughts of the Overlords upon my back, I will go and kill Trillion with my own hands! But before I do that, I must train until I am certain that I can slay Trillion in battle!"

"You have the assistance of all of us." Prometheus answered back. "And those in the Underworld whose hopes rest upon you, Zeabolos."

* * *

 _Inside the castle coliseum..._

Every member of the Unmei Force was facing down Zeabolos, who was fighting them off from all directions, as arrows and blows rained down relentlessly on him from so many directions, although he seems to be enduring each blow with only a slight flinch.

"Come, members of the Unmei Force! I will fight back with my full power!" Zeabolos roared. "Show me the power that you have faced Trillion with!"

He then managed to stop both Dracodeus's and Prometheus's blades with Blood-Calibur, as he pushed against the combined might of both of them, before letting out a shout, and sending them flying with a single swing.

Jackal, Apollo and Inaba continued to assault Zeabolos with ranged attacks, as they kept up a barrage of laser-fire, bullets and enchanted arrows that threatened to pierce through Zeabolos's guard, the moment that he lets it down. Noticing the faraway threats, Zeabolos immediately counters them by firing off a beam of magical destruction at them with his palm, as they were forced to dodge the attacks coming their way.

"He's far stronger than he was before!" Ares declared. "If we don't take this seriously, then the ones who will get injured will be us!"

He then grunted, as he used the brunt of his shield to bear the force of Blood-Calibur onto it. However, the force was stronger than what he anticipated from Zeabolos, as he was forced to kneel to prevent the shield from caving in from the immense force, using both of his arms to resist the might of the Great Overlord.

"You're wide open, Great Overlord!" Fenrir cried, as she immediately appeared from behind Zeabolos, as she immediately pulled out a eerie purple stone, as she metamorphosed into a large grey werewolf with blood red claws, as she bellowed with a roar.

Noticing the back attack, Zeabolos whirled on his feet, as he immediately slammed a precise fist into the abdomen of Fenrir, causing her to gag violently and cough up saliva, before immediately reverting back to her human form, as she slumped onto the ground defeated.

"What... is... this...?" Fenrir gurgled with a weak tone.

Yoku, Aeon and Jirachi were next to fight, as they continued to pepper Zeabolos with magical projectiles from above, where they thought that he was weak against. However, that notion was dashed, when Zeabolos fired off a series of magical blasts that detonated in the air, like flak rounds, causing them to focus entirely dodging the immense attacks aimed at them.

Ryu-Onna then charged forward, as Heimdall charged from the other side, royal lance at the ready, as they clashed against Zeabolos, who was forced to drop Blood-Calibur to catch both Ryu-Onna's blows in one hand, and the lance in the other, as he ensured that they were in a stalemate against him. And then, with a single flick of his wrist, they were knocked back from him, as he reequipped Blood-Calibur in time to stave off Hermes's surprise attack from the side, using the flat end of the blade like a baseball bat, as the hedgehog was flung back from the attack into the castle wall, with enough force to crater him into the wall, rendering him unable to fight.

Soon, Zeabolos then charged up, before he then let out a massive howl that shook the battlefield, causing everyone to become immobilised from the sheer ferocity of the war cry. Zeabolos then placed Blood-Calibur back into its sheathe, as he crossed his arms.

"That's enough. I see that I have given more power than I had before." Zeabolos answered back. "I might have to continue training with you all, if I am to improve any further."

"You can still improve...!?" Jirachi exclaimed. "But you're already a monster with what you have right now! I cannot imagine what you would become if you are to grow any stronger!"

"But it's for the good of the Underworld." Heimdall commented. "A king must always strive to become yet stronger if he can, if he is to protect his subjects. Much like you, my Queen."

"Yes... I understand the situation behind it." Dracodeus answered back. "Zeabolos..."

"That is enough for this session. Rest yourselves. If you are to be injured before the final battle, then the amends I would have to make for your leader when he returns to lead you all once again would be too great for myself." Zeabolos told everyone, as he left the coliseum.

* * *

 _In the cemetery..._

Zeabolos came to the cemetery, where he saw Faust standing before the graves of the Overlords.

"Faust..." Zeabolos muttered, which caught the black-haired grimoire-wielder's attention.

"Great Overlord..." Faust muttered, as her expression was melancholic and regretful.

"Why have you come here, Faust? Never once did I ever see you at the graves of the Overlords." Zeabolos asked.

"All this time, I couldn't come here by myself." Faust explained with sadness in her eyes. "I couldn't look directly at the gravestones... I kept turning my eyes away from them. But I can't turn my eyes away from the truth any longer."

"I understand how you feel... There is no need to try and reason everything, you know?" Zeabolos responded back. "Emotions aren't that easy to reason with."

"Great Overlord... Do you have interest in knowing who and where I cam from? What the purpose of everything I have done is?" Faust asked back in a strained tone.

"Of course. But, I'm hesitant in probing you for no reason. You deserve my trust for everything you have done for the Overlords and the Underworld." Zeabolos replied back.

"You really are honest and gullible, aren't you? Or maybe you're just that big of a person, to trust someone like me this much." Faust sighed. "After all, you put the fate of the Underworld on some girl that you have no idea who she really is. You may as well be trusting it in the hands of someone who would bring ruin to the Underworld with intention."

"I may not know who you were, but I do know who you are now and I trust what I know." Zeabolos refuted clearly. "That's easy to do, especially with what you have done. But I am still interested in knowing who you are. We haven't been associated for that long, but we did spend concentrated amounts of time together under the same goal, much like the Unmei Force themselves. Faith, bond, emotions were born in relation to all of us. That's why I want to know more about you now."

"What you said was unexpected to me..." Faust shook her head lightly. "I knew that the battle wouldn't end so quickly. After all, even with the power you and the Overlords held, as well that of the members of the Unmei Force, there is no guarantee that you would be able to face it evenly. The Ring of the Tyrant can only exert its true power when gathering magic power. It isn't something that instantaneously grants powers to the wearer. Even the Anti-God Suit is merely something of a support than anything."

' _So that's why it takes time for the true power of the Ring to be drawn out by the Overlords..._ ' Zeabolos thought.

"No matter how you spur the Overlords on, the concept of loss was inevitable from the beginning." Faust continued, placing a hand on Astaroth's gravestone. "I knew that, and put my stakes onto a time further in the future. I knew that the Overlords were going to die and used you all for my desire... It's no different to deceiving you all."

"That's not true. At least I don't think you deceived me one bit." Zeabolos answered back.

"That only proves why you're gullible." Faust countered with a sharp statement.

"No, you're still wrong. You haven't disclosed much information about yourself, but you never hid the information necessary for battle." Zeabolos retorted. "You informed us about how the Ring of the Tyrant and the Anti-God Suit work, even though we never used the latter, despite the wishes of my army. And after consideration, I accepted them. I also knew that there was no other choice, and this was the only way to fight Trillion. You are a earnest person, and would never try to deceive us. Our anger and sorrow comes from Trillion, and not you."

"All I was doing was fulfilling my side of the contract, and in exchange, you had to give me your soul. Since you are indebted to me, that should be no problem." Faust responded back.

"Exactly. That's why you have no need to feel as if you've done bane to any of us." Zeabolos nodded.

"In reality, there was no problems for a while... That's until I realised I misunderstood my feelings..." Faust muttered. "You said it yourself earlier. Faith, bonds, emotions were born... There was no space for my feelings to understand emotions. That's what was unexpected to me."

Zeabolos remained silent, as Faust turned back to the gravestones before her.

"That is why I must say that my feelings are different from yours..." Faust stated. "I came to the Underworld to fulfil my own desire. In order for me to use your soul, I made you face Trillion. The Ring of the Tyrant... I used the sweet nectar of victory that could come with this ring, and bound you all to suffering beyond death."

"You're thinking too much." Zeabolos tried to assure her. "I don't believe that you have deceived me a bit, and so did the Overlords. None of those living in the Underworld hold any grudge against you."

"Yes. I really planned this well. I knew that everyone would think like you, and even come and thank me, even throw away their lives away in the process." Faust replied back with a guilt-filled look in her eyes. "I... All I did was think of my benefits, and convinced you all into thinking otherwise."

"No it's not. Our interests match each other." Zeabolos answered back. "Each of us were using one another, and at the same time, each of us were doing our best to attain our goals. So, who really is in the bad here? You're thinking of me and those of the Underworld, and you're even in suffering for that, as I could see. I'm happy to know that, but..."

"Why yes, you're right. Very logical. And yet, I can't honestly make myself believe that right now. Something is wrong with me, Great Overlord..." Faust spoke with a bitter tone. "And, it's all your fault..."

"Me?" Zeabolos questioned, pointing at himself.

"If you were an evil menace, all would have been well. I wouldn't have had to feel bad and emotion over all this!" Faust shouted with anger, before she then calmed down after taking a few breaths. "I'm saying that you're a major bother to me. This isn't supposed to have happened at all... I approached you with that contract, so that I could use you. My plan, from the very beginning, was to put you to debt so that I could gain your soul. All in the name of reviving my homeland... My father..."

"Reviving your father...?" Zeabolos asked, surprised to hear Faust have a strongly personal reason for her actions.

"I wanted to just die then, when Trillion consumed our world, along with my father. But my father told me to live..." Faust answered back in a whisper. "The only thing I had on my mind was to revive my father and to rebuild my homeland to its former, beautiful self. I came through the dimensions to the Underworld. I also found the perfect soul to use in the ritual. And the defeat of Trillion is so close, just an arm's reach away... My desire, amid my despair is slowly coming true, and yet... I'm so much in pain. Pain every time I see you, every time I find a part within me taking a liking to you."

"So that's how you truly feel about me. That is fine, you spoke about what you sealed inside of you." Zeabolos responded back. "That's all I need from you, Faust."

Faust looked up at the moon, as if she was reminiscing something. "I think today marks 100 years since my father passed away. The progression of the sun and moon in the Underworld is different from that of my world, so I'm not really sure what day it is. I did try to calculate the days out, and it seems as if tonight is supposed to be that day."

"So you mean that you were gazing at the moon every night to figure out what day it really is?" Zeabolos raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"It's not like knowing the day would do anything, but strangely enough, I don't want to forget about that day..." Faust continued. "Remembering it just brings back sad memories. How easy it could be if I just simply forgot about it..."

"The sorrow you experience from loss is relative to the joy and happiness you felt from what you lost." Zeabolos wisely told Faust. "I want to remember all the happy times I spent, and that's why I don't want to forget about the bad times as well. I believe that's the duty as someone who was left behind to live. Like the both of us."

"Each time I look upon myself, I remember my father. And each time I remember, sorrow fills within me. And to imagine it's already 100 years since..." Faust said, before she then looked at the graves. "Since my father... was eaten by Trillion, like the Overlords here. It's the same as what's happening here. One day, Trillion appeared, and..."

"Wait. Your homeland... Where is this homeland you come from...? It's not the Heavens, and it's not the Human World, and neither is it the Underworld. Where did you come from, Faust?" Zeabolos interrupted. "If what you said before is true... Then that means that Trillion is traversing through the dimensions. And this Underworld is merely but one world among the many out there."

"Yes. That's pretty correct." Faust agreed.

"If so, then defeat here goes beyond just the Underworld itself, even beyond that of the Heavens and the Human World... Someone needs to do something and stop Trillion, or else this tragedy is just going to continue." Zeabolos noted. "Tell me... Was the world you came from destroyed by Trillion?"

"Not quite... But it's close to disappearing." Faust answered back. "That's why I need the ritual to allow it to continue existing with the revival of my father."

"So that's why... You risked your life and came from a distant world across the dimensions all alone here..." Zeabolos replied. "All in the name of seeking hope... A chance of reviving your father..."

"Exactly... My homeland is... the Underworld of a different dimension." Faust answered back. "My father was the Great Overlord there, Lucifugus."

"So that makes you the daugther of a Great Overlord then." Zeabolos reasoned.

"However... That Underworld is completely different in concept to this Underworld." Faust answered back. "It is familiar, yet it is not. If you wish to know how I crossed between the dimensions, it was the through the dimensional tears that Trillion left in its wake of destruction. Father entrusted me this Soul Grimoire and made me escape in exchange for battling Trillion, and dying in the process... I secured his soul before it faded by sealing it within it, and left what remained of my Underworld, for your own realm, to look for a way to complement his soul and revive him."

"Does he still reside within the Soul Grimoire?" Zeabolos asked swiftly.

"No. Right now, his soul lies within you." Faust answered back, pointing at Zeabolos's chest. "When I saved you, I complemented your soul with my father's. His soul synced with yours, which led you being here right now, as well as being able to regain your power as the Great Overlord."

Zeabolos placed a hand on his chest, as he felt a tinge of sadness for the fate of the other Great Overlord.

"No technique or ritual can create life. The Soul Grimoire can control souls, but it cannot create something from nothing." Faust explained the grimoire's function. "If that was possible... Completing my father's soul would be but a simple task. That's why I needed your soul to revive my father. Repairing it and filling it with magical power... That's the only means I had with me. If I could achieve that, everything would have returned back to normal."

"I see... So that's what this is about about. Now everything about this makes sense at last." Zeabolos answered back.

"Now that you know of my intentions... What are you going to do? Are you going to exile me for my deception towards you, how I was the reason your Overlords died in the battle against Trillion, for my selfish wish?" Faust asked with a resigned tone.

"No. I will have you stay by my side and watch as I finish off Trillion. And then... when the time comes, I will fulfil that contract we have made together." Zeabolos spoke with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Why aren't you angry...!? I'm trying to sacrifice your Underworld and use your soul!" Faust exploded, unable to control her emotions any longer. "You're beyond gullible, Zeabolos! You're utterly foolish!"

"If you merely think I'm gullible, that's only because you showed compassion to me." Zeabolos stated. "Instead of taking my soul then, you used your precious father's soul to save me."

"That's only because your soul then was about to fade, and it wouldn't have helped me... I needed you to live, so that your soul could be mended." Faust responded back.

"Even so, even if it was done in self-interest, you have saved me regardless, and thus, I could believe in you without doubt for that life-saving act." Zeabolos said. "You seem to have the tenacity of displacing yourself as some outsider, but that's the same for me too. I should have been a outsider to you, but you believed in me back then and so you did what you must. Isn't that right? You believed in me without doubt first, and so, I will repay the same belief back onto you with everything I had. That is the honour of a Fallen One.

"Stop! Don't try to make it sound good! There's no such thing as trust between those you don't know!" Faust barked, as she was in utter denial of Zeabolos's sympathy.

"Is that true now? Do you think I'm not fit to hold your father's soul?" Zeabolos questioned back.

"At the very least, I saw you as a receptacle to hold my father's soul. I wasn't thinking of trust or your personality or anything..." Faust admitted.

"That's quite an honour from you. What you're saying is you thought I was fit by my status as the Great Overlord of this dimension." Zeabolos smirked.

"You can't stop misinterpreting my words, can you?" Faust growled.

"Right back at you. Putting all of this aside, I need to ask you something, Faust. But will you listen to it?" Zeabolos responded back. "You aren't alone anymore. I'm here, and your father's soul is here, too. Once we win... When it is time for the contract to be fulfilled, I'll return his soul back to you, so that you can resurrect him.

"Great Overlord! Stop it!" Faust cried, as she then slammed herself on Zeabolos's chest, as she pounded her fists on it futilely, as she began to cry, and her voice was wracked with sobs. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it already! Don't say something like that!"

"Don't worry. With the power that was given to me, by you and everyone, we'll defeat Trillion for sure." Zeabolos assured her, placing a arm around her head to comfort her. "I have no clue about a world of another dimension, and I don't understand everything there is to you yet. But I do understand well your feelings towards your homeland and your family. There's no way I would denounce you for your earnest feelings."

"But... I'm trying to take you away forever from those who still have feelings towards you!" Faust sobbed, as she pounded her fists on his chest again. "I'm going to be the one to drive the gavel through their hearts! To implant sorrow into them! And yet, you still forgive me!?"

"Yes, I forgive you. I'll apologise in place of you to everyone in the Underworld." Zeabolos swore. "It isn't easy, but to me, it's the most obvious thing to do. Even if I'm not here, the Underworld will revive. But, you need my soul, right?"

"Great Overlord..." Faust whimpered.

"If so, then there's nothing you should be worried about. There isn't a single thing that should be bothering you now, Faust." Zeabolos stated boldly.

"Zeabolos...! Zeabolos...!" Faust wailed. "If only it wasn't you! I didn't care who it was! But why did it have to be you! Why does my goal need your soul!?"

"Because... it's your purpose." Zeabolos answered the question for her. "It was what the contract needed. And I will honour it, even if it ends with my death. I will do this for the sake of bringing back the Underworld that you belong to, just like how the First Great Overlord sacrificed himself to create the Underworld's Core."

"And... You are not the only one who is suffering inside." Someone else said.

When Zeabolos turned their head, they found that Prometheus had came to the grave, without his mask, as his brown hair and eyes could be seen under the pale moonlight.

"Prometheus..." Zeabolos muttered.

"No... My leader... No, my closest friend isn't here. I am sick of playing the game of identities. From now on, call me Gus. That's my true name. And Pangu's true name is Richard." Prometheus answered back. "It's time I stopped pretending that I'm someone who I am not. I only did this, because Richard knew of the dangers that would come should our identities be revealed to those who could use them to do things that would bring ruin to our own world. But I believe that you deserve to know the truth, after we have fought so hard for your Overlords, and the Underworld."

"...Very well then, Gus." Zeabolos answered back. "How much of the conversation have you heard?"

"All of it. From the moment you walked in on Faust." Gus answered back. "About Faust's true aims, and how you believed in her, despite what she did. And in all honesty, I would have forgiven her as well, if I were in your place."

"I see." Zeabolos hummed.

Gus then walked over to the graves, as he stood before them. "You believe that you're a monster, Faust. But you can't be more wrong." Gus stated. "The only selfish thing you have done during the time that I have met, is that you have made that contract with Zeabolos. One act like that does not brand you someone unworthy of redemption and trust."

"And why do you believe that...?" Faust whispered weakly from Zeabolos's chest.

"Because... It was the very thing that I have learned, after I saw what had happened to Richard." Gus answered back with a solemn tone, as he bowed his head down slightly in grief. "Compared to this, what Richard had suffered through could be considered the most despairing and bloody conflict he ever faced, and it had done things that one could not even imagine, for the cruelty involved was far beyond the sanity of any typical person. And so many more had died, his loved ones, those that he cared for, the ones who he considered to be his very reason of existence."

Gus then turned around towards both Zeabolos and Faust. "I would like to tell you something regarding our past." He stated. "There was a time when Richard used to be so friendly, trustful and selfless, that his love was spread among those that he met, and he would always find a way to help people before himself. He was considered to be a hero who fought and lived for the masses. He would never let anything break his spirit of justice and heroism, and he would never leave his friends and allies suffer a single adversity. Back then, he would be considered one of the truest heroes that our reality would ever have."

Gus then sat down on the ground, as he crossed his legs. "But there are some things that were never meant to last. There was a time when Yukari sent Richard to face a trial in order to prove himself worthy of accepting the mantle as the saviour of the multiverse that he sworn to protect himself. Ever since then, everyone that cared about Richard, and were cared back by him, all anticipated the day that he would return, reborn as a true hero. I was one of them, as I hoped that the trial he would face would make him stronger and more enlightened than before. How ironic that my wish was fulfilled, but at a cost that I never imagined."

Gus then pulled out a picture of himself and Richard standing beside of each other, as they were smiling for the camera, with their arms over each other, as if they were carefree friends. But what Zeabolos noticed on the picture, there was a large tear the stretched across the middle of the picture, between the two of them, as the tear was held together by several strands of tape.

"...When that day come... When we felt Richard's return... Keine ensured that everyone who waited for Richard, would have came to met him." Gus continued, as he looked at the picture with a regretful look on his face. "We were prepared to welcome him back, and congratulate him on his victory over the trials of being a saviour, to give him warmth and love that he must have longed for. But when he came out, the ugly truth revealed itself... The Richard that came out was no longer the same Richard whose heart was untainted by hubris and humanity's inner darkness. And when he came out, he did not come out as someone who was even remotely human... He came out as a monster, who tried to destroy everything. The moment he came out, he rained destruction and hell everywhere he went and looked."

Zeabolos felt something when hearing Gus's words, a sense of understanding about Richard, as if he could understand the pain that Richard might have went through.

"It took a lot of sacrifices and time for us to pacify the uncontrollable Richard." Gus placed the picture back into his pockets. "He didn't have any reason or conscious when he came out, only a instinct to destroy everything he saw, and kill everyone that he came across. He was far more powerful than we could have imagined, so much that the entirety of Gensokyo was forced to fight him as one, and Yukari was forced to utilise her powers more seriously and drastically to stop him. Even when he was destroying everything around him without care, he still cried tears of murky darkness, as if there was a eternal pain within his heart, as if he wanted to be free of that pain. After we defeated him, we thought that he would be free of that darkness that plagued his very spirit and soul. Once again, I was utterly wrong."

Gus then looked at Faust, as he walked up to him, before gently turning her around to face him, as he could see the tear-streaked face of the black-haired heiress.

"Faust... What you have done is far more deserving of forgiveness and mercy than what Richard did back then." Gus solemnly told her. "Richard... When he was rampaging, he killed so many of the innocent people there, the ones who believed him as a hero, the ones he sworn to protect... When Richard realised that... It caused him grief, pain and sorrow beyond what human emotion could ever comprehend, because of what he believed that he done. When he recovered in Eientei... He was completely comatose... When people came, he would be completely unresponsive, staring with his soulless eyes into space, without a single sound, as if he was dead inside... He wouldn't even react to any kind of outside stimuli, other than his senses of magic, which is why when certain people came... Although he snapped out of his comatose state... His comatose silence was a mercy compared to what happened when such a event occurred."

"He was completely broken, wracked with uncontrollable self-hatred and anger, as well as suicidal amounts of despair and sorrow." Gus answered back. "I was one of the certain people to come, who could manage such a reaction from him. Yukari... Reimu... Marisa... Kaguya... They're some of those few as well. And Heiwa... Oh, he couldn't even bear to see his adopted sister before him, as it was she who triggered the most violent reaction from him, as he drove her out, away from him with everything he had with him, and what would follow would be a fit of insanity that was very hard to control, even with so many sedatives injected into him to knock him out and allow him to recover slowly."

Gus then placed a hand over his eyes, as he swiped it across them, as he felt the moisture of his own tears on them.

"I remember the first time I saw him like this... And remembering it... It was considered to be one of the most sad moments that I have ever witnessed."

* * *

 _Gus's flashback..._

 _Gus entered through the door right into Richard's ward, as he found that his best friend was sitting on a medical bed, as his legs were covered by a blanket, and his various wounds were bandaged, as they were on most of his forearms, as well as bandaging part of his head, including his left eye. He was completely still, as his eyes were completely without any feeling or spirit in them, like that of someone whose soul was completely gone, as he stared into nothing._

 _"Richard..." Gus muttered, as he slowly walked towards Richard. "I'm... I'm here..."_

 _Richard slowly turned to Gus, as his mouth slowly opened, as if he wanted to speak, before Gus walked in front of him._

 _"Are you okay... Richard...?" Gus answered back with a very concerned tone. "We're glad that you finally woke up. Everyone thought that you were dead back there. Your heart wasn't even beating back then... We assumed the worst had happened."_

 _Richard closed his mouth, as he did not respond at all, leaving a very eerie silence, as Gus pulled a chair up, as he sat himself in front of his friend._

 _"Why aren't you saying anything, Richard...?" Gus answered back. "Eirin told me that you weren't even taking care of yourself, let alone reacting at all, ever since you woken up. She said that you have been staying awake for days... She's really afraid about what had happened to you, Richard. So please... What's wrong...? Why are you doing this, to yourself, to everyone...?"  
_

 _Richard then opened his mouth, as his raspy voice croaked from it. "Why... Why have you come...?" He asked with a weak voice._

 _"Because... I care for you, Richard. You're my closest friend..." Gus answered back, with a warm smile. "When I heard about what had happened, I figured out that you must have been filled with regret and sorrow about what you have done, so much that its the reason why you're so unresponsive. Because you feel like that you have done something wrong."_

 _"Wrong..." Richard trailed off, as he examined Gus's smile, as if he was looking for something, before looking back up. "...Wrong..."_

 _Gus then produced the very same photo of him and Richard, as he placed it on Richard's lap. "Richard... I know that this is very hard for you, since you must have felt so much guilt after what you have done." He told Richard with a caring tone. "But I assure you... Even if the people are still trying to come to terms with what you have done, and aren't ready to forgive or pardon you yet... All of us do. Everyone who knows you well, knows that this was never your fault. You didn't want this to happen either. As long as you live... You'll still have us. We promised that before, haven't we? So please, let yourself recover... So that we can have you back for real."_

 _Richard slowly turned his head down at the photo, as he picked it up slowly with both hands, before raising it before him. There was a moment of silence, as Richard's expression did not change at all, although his hands were shaking slightly, looking at the photo before him. And then suddenly, he tore it completely in the middle, much to Gus's shock, before chucking the pieces away._

 _"...Richard!" Gus cried. "What are you...!?"_

 _"...There is no forgiveness... No mercy... No relief... No peace... No rest.. for me anymore." Richard whispered, before he let his hands fall down to his sides. "I no longer have any purpose... I no longer had any reason to exist..."_

 _He then bitterly chuckled. "Now I know truly... why immortality is a curse..." He muttered with a broken look on his face. "Because it condemns you to eternal suffering, where death is no longer a sweet release for you. Now that I can no longer die... I cannot break free of the endless suffering before me now."_

 _"Richard... What are you saying all the sudden!?" Gus cried. "Are you saying that you've... you've given up!?"_

 _"So what..." Richard retorted with a completely bitter look in his eyes, as their eyes met. "So what if I have given up, Gus... So what if I have...? Why do you try so hard to try and bring me back, when I am no longer what I'm supposed to be?"_

 _"Because I know that you're in there!" Gus shouted. "You can't possibly be in utter despair right now! I thought that you're the hero who would save lives and protect everyone that believes in you!"_

 _"I'm not in utter despair... I'm far more deeper than just simple despair..." Richard muttered back. "I'm basically in the very event horizon of despair, where hope no longer exists, as well anything that could possibly have saved me before... I used to be a hero, before I realise who I truly am. Who I truly was all this time."_

 _"What...?" Gus questioned, as he felt a sense of dread, as if he didn't want to know what the answer is._

 _"A monster..." Richard answered back, before he then leaned forward and grabbed Gus's arms with his own, as he looked at Gus. "Face it, Gus. You and everyone no longer need me. No one needs a monster whose only purpose is to hate the world around them, and destroy it with their own selfish actions.'  
_

 _"NO! That's not right!" Gus shouted. "You're not a monster, Richard! Your purpose to protect everyone is still there! I have saw how you cherished that purpose, how you cared for everyone, how you befriended the lonely Yuuka! How you made Gensokyo recognise you as someone who is considered to be the lone protector of Gensokyo!"_

 _"Stop pretending." Richard hissed back. "You know that is no longer true. I have turned against what I believed in, and I have done things that I could never take back. Why are you so intent on trying to persuade me to believe in myself, when I have given up? After what I have seen and done in there?"_

 _"Richard... You need to snap out of it!" Gus exclaimed, as he put himself closer to Richard. "Whatever happened in there, it wasn't real. Nothing that would have been so cruel and despairing could ever possibly be real!"_

 _"That's what you think. You weren't there to see what it was truly like in that living hell." Richard retorted back with a angered look on his face. "You weren't there when you seen the true nature of humans like us."_

 _"True nature...? What are you saying...?" Gus answered back._

 _"We humans are the true monsters. Compared to the youkai with their most simplest of desires... The humans are the true terror of the worlds." Richard answered back. "They pretend to be the kings of their own world, and everything we do is only for themselves. They would easily prosecute and discriminate those who aren't like them, and they react to all negativity towards them with violence. And they would indulge in their vices in any way that could be imagined in their sick minds, and they are completely ignorant to the truth of everything they do, because they are locked in their own delusions. And I..."  
_

 _Richard then slowly raised his arms out, as he had a twisted smile on his face. "And... I'm one of them... One of those monsters..." Richard chuckled. "I finally realised that... when I was forced to repeat that hell over and over again. I did everything I could have done. I killed that traitor Koakuma, I tried to kill Yorihime and Toyohime, I tried everything, even things that would have been questionable of morality, to stop Gensokyo from dying. I did everything just so that I could have a hope to save what remained of those I cared about. I back-stabbed friends, I lied to them, I used them. I did everything that not even the worst of villains would dare to do, all so that I could save everyone. I became a monster, just for the twisted desire of protection of those that remained of my cherished friends."_

 _Soon, tears began to leak from his eyes. "And nothing worked... Nothing worked at all... Every sacrifice, no matter how dark or bloody, was in vain. I watched as Gensokyo was destroyed over and over again, and how everyone I cared about died before me over and over again. And how my poor Heiwa suffered because of my failures. And finally, when I was forced to kill her myself... I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't cope with the pain inside me, and I lost myself to the darkness that was inside of me."_

 _Richard then let go of Gus's arms, as he slammed his fists against the bed, as he bit his lip in anger and self-hatred. "And look what happened. Nothing changed about me... I killed so many people, like the monster I always was... I don't deserve friends, because I only hurt and use them without a single care of what they think of me. Even if they cared for me, my only repayment is to pretend to care for them, and then stab them in the back, for my own personal sick desires. You're no exception, Gus... So please... Let me go... Let me spend my moments in eternal peace, where I can no longer hurt anyone with my own selfish actions. Please... for everyone's sake..."_

 _Gus was completely speechless with what he heard from Richard, about how Richard loathed himself so much, because he believed that he was a nonredeemable monster who only used his friends and made them suffer for his own wishes, although Gus knew that it wasn't true._

 _"Richard... I never thought... that you would have went through all of this by yourself. I finally understand why you hate yourself so much now." Gus answered back with a understanding tone. "But... I refuse to leave you alone. I refuse to let you suffer in eternal loneliness and pain, just because of what you have done. You didn't deserve this, and you're far better than what you think of yourself."_

 _"Stop..." Richard muttered._

 _"Richard... I know that you would never use your friends like that. You're just scared of something that might have happened before. You may have been forced to do that, but you will never have to face such a cruel choice. Even if we were to be used like that, it would be on our wishes, because we know that you would have done it for something right, that our sacrifice will have meaning." Gus continued._

 _"Stop...!" Richard growled, as his fist clenched the fabric on his bed._

 _"You must have seen so much despair and pain, that you believed that you were the very cause of it." Gus answered back. "But you were never the cause, Richard. You were the one who wanted to be its end, so that you could allow those who have died, rest in peace, knowing that no-one else has to suffer in your place."_

 _Richard then tore the blanket of the bed, as he literally tackled Gus from the bed with a rage-filled cry, slamming the both of them on the ground, as Richard was on top. He then immediately smashed Gus in the head with his fists, with each punch slamming Gus's head onto the ground with force._

 _"STOP TALKING! STOP TALKING!" Richard screamed at Gus, as bitter tears leaked from his eyes. "Why are you still trying to care for me, you fucking moron!? Why aren't you leaving me alone! I don't want your sugar-coated lies, Gus! I know that you hate me for what I did! For betraying you all! For turning my back on justice! Why can't you just say that you hate me!? WHY!? Why are you so kind to me, after everything I have told you to prove that I'm nothing but a useless child who ruins lives just to play hero!? WHY!? WHY!? WHYYYY!?"_

 _Gus managed to catch one of Richard's fists with his right hand, stunning the attacker, before he used the opportunity to wrap his other arm around Richard, pulling them closer. "Because... I'm your best friend, Richard. I won't abandon you, even if you're a selfish monster who doesn't deserve to live. Because I'm the only person who could hope to understand you."_

 _Richard stopped for a moment, before he felt a large wave of sadness inside his soul, before he then let out in a long and painful cry of sadness, as both of his eyes leaked tears, the bandaged eye leaking out tears mixed with blood that stained the white fabric of the bandage over it. He felt Gus hug him with a gentle feeling, as he couldn't stop crying at him._

* * *

"And it took a long time for Richard to stop crying and pass out then." Gus followed up from his account. "After that had happened, I confronted Yukari about all of this, demanding the truth about everything that had happened in that trial of his. When I met her, I didn't see the smile she usually had on her face, and her tone indicated that she actually felt that guilty for being responsible for what she did to Richard. When she told me the truth, she told it to me straight, without any of her usual cryptic phrases, or any subtle lies underneath it. She told me that Richard had travelled between many alternate Gensokyos, as he solved each and every problem he encountered there. The last one he went into, was a 'Gensokyo that should be never spoken of or witnessed'. She told that Richard was trying to save a Gensokyo that was doomed to be destroyed, where the actions would led to catastrophic events that would have led to the end of every resident that ever lived there. Everything she told me, matches up to what Richard told me at that time. At that time, I couldn't find it in me to forgive her for what she did to him, although I understand that the intentions she had were just in some way. It took me a long while to be able to speak to her again."

"Wait, but the Richard that is leading you, as well as the one who sworn to fight alongside me." Zeabolos interrupted. "How exactly did he come into being, from someone who has absolutely given up on himself and everything he represented?"

"By a miracle." Gus smiled. "It seemed that there was only so much self-loathing and despair within him, that it would eventually fade into nothing given the right influences. Because of the constant encouragement and our words of belief and love, he slowly began to recover his own mentality, and regained his purpose and will to live, because all this time, he slowly learned to forgive himself for what he has done. Effectively, because we never gave up on him, neither did the part in him that rebelled against the despair that permeated his very soul. When he finally recovered, a new Richard was born from the shards of the broken old Richard, who witnesses the tragedy that shattered him."

Gus then picked up his mask, as he placed it close to his own face. "The new Richard wasn't much different to the Richard we once knew. Several parts of his former self preserved from the inner transformation, including his ideals to protect the masses and determined personality, as well as some new traits, including a will that has been hardened from the experience." Gus continued. "But... These positive traits don't come without consequence. Because of what had happened to him, Richard is still very much broken inside, despite how he recovered himself. Everything he tries to do is something that would be considered extremist to certain ideals, because he knows that some goals are worth any cost that must be paid for it, even if it costs himself. But there was one thing that he would never do, and that was to use his own friends for his own needs. In fact, at times, it's the other way around, he would sacrifice himself for others, because that purpose he gained... Was to ensure that everyone wouldn't have to suffer pain and sorrow, much like he did before, and he would do anything he had within his grasp to ensure that happened. And to hide that pain within, he adopted monikers, or 'personas' as he would say, aptly named after the very gods that assisted him in his early years of heroism. Each of them consisted of several parts of Richard's pure feelings and emotions. Pangu, the one that he refers himself as, is the calm and collected leader personality that dominates within him. Because he knows how people feels, he could easily adopt many different personalities, as if they were mere masks in a drama play. He is a person who hides himself behind assumed names and identities, because the true him should never be seen by others, much like some of the characters that I have seen before."

"So that's how it is..." Zeabolos answered back. "Then this, Richard... What is he truly...?'

"That's a mystery that I want to find out myself. Even after I had acted like a temporary therapist to him... Not much of his true feelings were shown to me." Gus answered back with a sigh. "It's getting late... I should return. Zeabolos, I hope that you will continue training. We'll take care of Trillion once and for all. Richard would have wanted the same thing, as you both would have wanted to avenge Elma's death."

He then got up and left the cemetery, as Zeabolos and Faust were the only ones in it, as they held each other in the silence, both thinking about Gus's words.

' _Pangu... Richard... So you are much like me... You are plagued by guilt and helplessness in your heart, yet you still try to fight, for the purpose of ensuring that others would be able to be free of the same things at your own cost._ ' Zeabolos thought. ' _I promise you that I will defeat Trillion, for your sake as well, as someone who shares the same pain as you._ '


	22. Chapter 21: Great Overlord Part 2

Chapter 21: The Great Overlord Reawakens Part 2

* * *

 _In the throne room, 8 cycles (2 months later)..._

Zeabolos, the Unmei Force members and Baphomet were in the throne room, as Zeabolos heard Trillion's rage-filled screams ring across from afar. Despite how the roar shook the area, Zeabolos merely smirked at the threat that was aimed at him. He slowly got up, as he summoned Blood-Calibur to his side.

"It's time at last. Now then, I'll be going." Zeabolos stated, before turning to Baphomet. "In the meanwhile, watch over the castle, Baphomet. Ensure that nothing happens in my absence."

"As you command! Please leave the rest to me, Great Overlord!' Baphomet responded with a devoted tone. "There is nothing to worry about with me in place of you for the moment! I will have the celebrations prepared awaiting for your victorious return!"

"Yes, look forward to my return." Zeabolos answered back.

"Now then, we will go and see you off, Great Overlord!" Baphomet smiled. "On your final battle against Trillion!"

"That isn't necessary for all of us." Zeabolos refused clearly.

"It absolutely is!" Baphomet forcefully refuted,. before he then declared with a loud booming voice. "These are the duties as your subordinates, and a resolve we have towards one setting foot out to the field of battle! Hear me, all! The Great Overlord, ruler of the Underworld will now depart, carrying the will of all of his subordinates to the field of battle! Come forth, all!"

Within a few moments, all of the castle staff arrived before them, including Ragon and Ergo, as they looked at Zeabolos.

"I..." Zeabolos tried to say, as he was rendered unable to speak by the act of true loyalty before him.

"Great Overlord! How dare you try to sneak out to battle! Do you think you could have avoided me!?" Uriel shouted, as he pushed in front of everyone. "What is there to be embarrassed about, you are promised victory in the name of the almighty God!"

"I wasn't particularly embarrassed. But despite your irritating nature... I appreciate those thoughts." Zeabolos replied back.

"Great Overlord, know that all you experience are the trials given by God! Accept your futility and see the victory that lies ahead!" Uriel boldly declared, before he was picked up by a very annoyed Ergo, and flung away from the crowd with a yelp.

"You really are a loud one, aren't ya' angel boy?" Ergo chuckled, as he watched the angel fly across the large room, as Ragon stepped forward before them, and kneeling in respect.

"Great Overlord, I ask for your forgiveness in how we come to your important deployment to battle without your approval." Ragon spoke humbly, before turning to Ryu-Onna. "Lady Ryu-Onna, I wish that you will assist our Great Overlord in battle, as a selfish request from someone of lower caste in the royal order of draconians."

"I will do what I can, Ragon." Ryu-Onna answered back. "My leader has promised to help all of you to the last person, and I am willing to do the same, even if I was not ordered to do so by anyone."

"Ragon... Ergo..." Zeabolos stated.

"Heh, you don't need to forgive me! If you wanna punish me, you can do that all you want after ya' defeat Trillion!" Ergo exclaimed.

"You better not be saying that so you'll have an excuse for you to retire, Ergo." Zeabolos growled at the red demon. "I won't fall for that trick. I'm going to need you both to be fully active after I defeat Trillion so that you can work for the Underworld."

"Ahahaha! Saw right through me! Understood!" Ergo laughed heartily.

Soon the maids came in front, as the fox housekeeper spoke first.

"But that applies to you, Great Overlord." She spoke with a smile on her lips. "You can't retire after you defeat Trillion. There is a lot of paperwork you still need to go through."

"You're right. I'll finish them up as soon as I as I return." Zeabolos answered back. 'So until then, please keep watch of the castle, you three."

"Leave it to us!" The cat maid answered back with a wide grin.

"We'll have a nice and soft bed ready for your return...!" The bunny maid exclaimed with a determined look in her eyes, before she eyed Inaba, who momentarily slipped her mask off slightly to show her red eyes and young face. Inaba gave her own protege a smile, which the rabbit maid caught, as the purple-haired bunny blushed a little at her mentor's expression of acceptance and praise.

"Though we all hold different roles, we have fought in our own battlefields with you, and are prepared to follow you to the very end, Great Overlord!" Baphomet declared.

"Yes, that's right..." Zeabolos agreed, before he raised his voice for everyone in the room. "All! I thank you for seeing me off! I, the Great Overlord Zeabolos, will now go to the field of battle! I take all your thoughts and hopes with me, and I will use them to support my very mind and heart on the battlefield! Know that we are all together as one!"

"Praise be the Great Overlord! PRAISE BE THE GREAT OVERLORD!" The castle staff all shouted as one in a chant.

Zeabolos then turned back to the Unmei Force members, who were right beside and behind him. "Are you all prepared to fight, even though you are without any protection from your leader?" He asked them with a worried tone. "The miasma will seep your strength the moment you enter it, and the Ring of the Tyrant can only do so much for you all, since you aren't its bearers. I worry that you will lose your lives in vain."

"No, it's not in vain." Ares answered back. "As long as we resist Trillion to the last moment of life within us, that it our purpose of fighting, to help you end Trillion once and for all."

"We have made this decision long before, and we are determined to see our choice through, no matter what comes." Gus answered back. "For the sake of those who had died for the sake of the Underworld, we will ensure that Trillion will be defeated by us."

"I got some payback for that damn monster for what it did to me before." Hermes stated. "I'm sure that it won't like having its various parts stabbed, now that it's only a little bigger than us now!"

"This will be the final battle against Trillion. With our power, and your strength, we will certainly prevail against that so-called God of Destruction." Jackal answered back. "After all, there is only so much that something can resist real firepower, especially when it's direct fire from me."

"I made a promise in my heart, that I would end Trillion to avenge her." Aeon said. "And I'll be utterly damned if I'll break that promise! This Black-and-White never goes back on her word!"

"Trillion is a threat that doesn't just endanger a single world or realm. It endangers all of those worlds, and the people in them." Yoku stated. "As my role dictates, I will purge it from existence, so that it cannot harm anymore lives."

"Trillion ain't so tough after all the beatings we given it! It must have health points ranging at only the millions! We'll blow it away with our combined power, like dust in a cyclone!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"I have recovered ever since my last battle with it, and I have gotten yet stronger from the training I have forced upon myself." Ryu-Onna stated. "It will not survive another fight against me, let alone against all of us."

"I may not be of this world, but my mistresses have taught me the value of a single life." Inaba spoke with a solemn tone. "Trillion is merely a monster without any morality, nor reason, taking lives for a meaningless reason. I will not let it progress further in its destructive purge."

"For Ruche, and the Underworld, we will slay Trillion where it stands, with the power of the bonds that we have cultivated." Dracodeus declared with a courageous tone.

"I will assist my Queen in her battle, and I will assist her in battle, as penance for my past sins." Heimdall stated with a calm tone.

"I don't like this place much... But that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy the moments I had there. No way I'm letting some stupid 'god' try and destroy it." Fenrir scoffed. "After all, I might find some good treasures here, and Mammon might actually split some of her findings with me, if I manage to make it worth the exchange."

"You know, I thought that Trillion was quite a tragic maiden, that she was just hurt inside, but I guess that her outer beauty contrasts with her inner beast and ugly inner spirit." Virion sighed. "I may be quite a flirt at times, but there are standards when it comes to romancing someone, and Trillion is a big no-no. Besides, a gentleman knows how to properly honour something, and vengeance, however ugly it might be, is the only way to achieve that for dear Ashmedia."

"I see... So you are determined for battle." Zeabolos stated, hearing the words of the Unmei Force members, as they made his inner determination burn brighter from the encouragement and the bravery that they were displaying. "Thank you all, for fighting alongside me, even though this world may mean little to you all."

"You're not alone, Zeabolos." A familiar voice could be heard from the front door of the throne room.

When Zeabolos looked at the door before him, he saw that Pangu, or Richard as Gus told him, was standing right before the doorway, completely recovered, as both of his arms seemed to have regenerated, and his mask was not on his face.

"P-Pangu!? You have returned...!?" Baphomet exclaimed.

"Woah, now that's a real good fighter there! He came back to fight for us, even though he was supposed to be sent back. I gotta admire that spirit!" Ergo exclaimed.

"Pangu..." Zeabolos stated, as Richard slowly walked through the crowd, and towards Zeabolos.

"Zeabolos... I'm sorry that it took me so long to return." Richard answered back. "It took me a very long time to truly recover after that battle. But now that I have returned, you now have the entirety of the Unmei Force back with you."

"Pangu...!? Why have you come back!? You can't possibly have recovered that quickly!" Gus cried in shock.

"But I did. I just merely had to take a alternate method to achieve this state..." Richard answered back with a grim tone. "...But it doesn't matter now. I have more important things to talk about. Zeabolos... About what happened to Elma, I place the blame entirely on myself, for being too weak to protect her, and letting my guard down at the most critical of times. This time, I promise you that I won't fall as easily as I did before."

"I see... Welcome back... Richard." Zeabolos stated with a warm smile, as Richard seemed to be shocked.

"Richard...!? Where you learn that name-" Richard exclaimed, before he swiped his head around to look at Gus, who didn't have his mask on, as there was a sad look on his face. He remained silent for a moment, before he then sighed. "Well, that saves me the trouble of having to tell you my actual name, like I was about to. It seems that you must have managed to get through to my friend, if he told you my true name, and some things about my past."

"He did speak of your past. And I understand that you might not wish to speak of it in front of anyone, especially people like me." Zeabolos stated. "As for what happened to Elma, I cannot blame you for what had happened. There is no one to blame but Trillion, for its cruelty against Elma. We will avenge her together."

"Yes... Together." Richard smiled, before he then opened a portal in front of him, as a glowing green crystal orb appeared in his hand. "I assume that the entirety of the Unmei Force will be joining you on the battlefield?"

"That is correct. They seemed to be determined to help me regardless of my opinion." Zeabolos answered back.

"Then this will make things easier. This gift from Observer has the same effects of clearing the miasma's effects from all of us, excepts its range is enough to encompass the entire battlefield, and it is already charged with power beforehand, so all of us don't have to worry about being damaged by the miasma. We will be able to fight with full strength against Trillion with this." Richard explained. "Now then, has Trillion advanced at all, ever since my 'death'?"

"No, it didn't do anything after it was injured by you." Ares answered back.

"Then I may as well use my power for something worth the usage." Richard said, as he raised a hand. "I'll take you immediately where Trillion is, with the snap of a finger. Be prepared though, Trillion might attack us right on sight."

He then snapped his fingers, as two portals appeared below and above them, as they swallowed them slowly from both sides, before they met and disappeared into nothing.

* * *

 _At the Arctic Ridge..._

A portal appeared above the icy ground, as Zeabolos and the entirety of the Unmei Force found themselves at the same area, where Trillion was, the wounds of the last few encounters still visible on her body.

"Trillion..." Richard growled. "It seems that I chose the right place after all..."

"So you come here again, after I have left you dying last time...?" Trillion said, chuckling evilly. "You have made a mistake coming back once again, because I'm going to make sure that I'll finish the job this time! Soon, you'll be where your precious little Elma is! Oh right, and her Dear Brother is here as well! Guess you're tired of hiding behind your Overlords, and have came out to die once again, Zeabolos."

"Hmph..." Zeabolos sneered. "It seems that you are confident that you'll win this time. It's been a while since our last fight. I remember the first time we met as if it was only yesterday... As I recall, Faust and Richard have stated that this is your true form."

"So what if it is? It's more than enough for pathetic worms like you!" Trillion giggled with insanity. "I can't wait to savour the taste of all of your flesh and souls."

"If that's the case, then why did you take the form of a monster back then?" Zeabolos retorted back. "When did you lose your conscience, and abide by that primal urge of hunger? What happened you in the past?"

"My past...?" Trillion muttered, as she stopped her laughter. Suddenly, a sour look appeared on her face, as she began to feel fear in her. "My past...!? No... NO! I rejected it! I refuse to be that weak being from before! No no no no NO NO NO!"

Trillion began to writhe, with her hands on her head, as if she was struck by some strong headache, as Zeabolos looked at her with a pity-filled look in his eyes, watching the god of destruction before him scream in frustration and fear.

"It seems that you don't want to recall the past then. But I care not for it either." Zeabolos said, before he raised Blood-Calibur towards Trillion. "It is irrelevant now, because what you did in the Underworld, you are its damned enemy. I will kill you with my own hands, for you have destroyed the lives of so many, especially those close to me! How long have I dreamed of this moment to come, so that I can battle you once again, and emerge victorious. I will avenge the Underworld, and all those who suffered across the dimensions, it's time to fight, Trillion! You will pay the ultimate price for what you have done to the Underworld, to my

"SHUT UP! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEAR YOU! I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION! I WILL NOT QUIVER BEFORE INSIGNIFICANT SPECKS OF EXISTENCE LIKE YOU ALL!" Trillion screamed with pure rage. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL AND DEVOUR YOU ALL! GOD, DEMON, MORTALS, THEY ARE NOTHING BUT MORSELS FOR MYSELF! I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL ALL IS RENDERED INTO OBLIVION!"

"That's where you're wrong, Trillion." Richard answered back with a cold tone, as he stepped forward. "You merely won because your ungodly endurance prevented you from dying. If it wasn't for the fact that destroying you would require a power that is at least capable of destroying entire planets, you would have been dead ever since the first battle we had. Even so, we managed to chip you down, slowly render your very weapons useless."

Richard then conjured up his blades, both the golden short-sword he had, as well as the dark purple katana he had before. "You see, Trillion, I was actually meant to win back there, had you didn't get the drop on me." He continued. "You only defeated me because you ambushed me and pinned me down with replicas of your own weapons. Had they not been made of material that is far stronger than what even monsters like Fenrir and Ryu-Onna cannot break, I would have made such a attempt moot. Congratulations, Trillion, you won against me, someone who is far weaker than you in terms of overall power, and still cornered you to the point that severe damage had been dealt to you, because you were at least clever enough to use an ambush to pin me down and try and bleed me out. You should be very proud of yourself, winning against me like that."

Richard's blades then blazed with magical energy, as they glowed both with golden and dark purple energy on the respective weapons. "But your luck only takes you so far. I've come back, with a vengeance that bites into you harder than a thousand blizzards. Last time, I split my attention between ensuring Elma's survival last time, as well as your defeat. Letting you finish that attack was a major folly of mine. This time, you won't have the same advantage. You have my full attention, Trillion, devoted entirely to vaporising you into nothing but wild energy. And as well as every single member that have fought you before, as well as a few others, and the reborn Great Overlord. Let me put this in terms that you can simple understand, because you are deluded if you still believe that you can win..."

Richard then ground the edges of his blades over each other, crossing across each other, as it created magical sparks, and a smirk appeared on his lips. "...Like I have said before... You. Done. Goofed."

Trillion's only response was a loud cry of rage, as she darted at Richard with all of her might, before she found herself blocked by Ryu-Onna and Fenrir, who managed to work together to force Trillion back, before they assaulted her with claws and strikes, as Trillion found herself beaten back by their combined assault.

"What...!?" Trillion exclaimed in disbelief. "How...!? HOW ARE YOU...!?"

She was cut off by Gus immediately jumping into the fray, as he lifted his mighty greatsword up, before striking at Trillion with a series of wide swings, as each blow left a severe burn on her body, as she was crying in pain as the flames were burning through her, despite them looking like the most typical of flames. And then with a swift motion, Gus immediately plunged his weapon into the earth with a mighty downwards thrust, as it caused fissures to snake towards under Trillion, and erupt into massive pillars of flames that burned Trillion's entire body.

"I am not...! I AM NOT...!" Trillion screamed, as she immediately formed her own personal barrier, in a attempt to protect herself.

"Looks like it's holing up inside its barrier." Aeon said, as she immediately flew up into the skies, as she pulled out her own Hakkero and pointed it at the protected Trillion. "I guess this calls for some real power! Declare Spell Card: Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

She then fired off a massive beam of rainbow energy that collided with the barrier, before it managed to break it in the last moments of the attack's duration, shocking Trillion.

"My barrier...! You worms! Don't think this is over-" Trillion tried to threaten the group, before she was interrupted by a flying kick right to her throat, by Yoku, who managed to fly right in front of her with that single move at a breakneck speed. Yoku then immediately summoned her gohei, as she continuously brutalised the stunned Trillion with it, with each strike leaving behind massive shock-waves that shook the area, before finishing off with a wide strike that send the floating pale demon skidding across the icy ground.

"This is for you, Levia! Declare Spell Card: Sea Opening 'Mose's Miracle'!" Jirachi declared, as a blue aura surrounded her, before she shot into the sky, and coming down like a miniature blue meteor that shot right down at Trillion, as Jirachi crashed right onto Trillion, as the resulting impact caused the entire layer to shake and tremble. The surrounding ice was shattered by the force, and a large crater appeared with a tall blue shockwave that lingered for a while, before Jirachi leapt out of the large crater.

Trillion managed to crawl herself out of the crater that appeared, as she was bleeding profusely from the attacks dealt to her, as the wounds from the previous battles were aggravated by the damage she had suffered from the group's attacks.

"This... This isn't possible..." Trillion hissed, as she looked at them with hateful eyes. "No... No mortal could ever possess such power like that...!"

"Then that makes me more than just mortals." Aeon quipped, as she pocketed her Hakkero. "Well, Trillion. Looks like that, like the typical bad guy, you're about to get your debuted leave from the stage. Sorry, but this time, you're going down for you."

"Insolent witch, I'll finish you all before you have the chance to achieve that-" Trillion was about to say, before she found herself in the crosshairs of Inaba, Virion and Jackal, with their respective weapons out, as they fired upon her before she could say another word.

Jackal then pulled out the very same rifle that he used against Trillion in the first battle, as it was repaired by the residents of the Underworld, as he aimed it precisely at Trillion. "This time, with some empowerment to it, I'm sure that this is going to hurt... a lot." He calmly stated, before he fired off a series of shots that hit Trillion directly, as the shots managed to pierce through her natural armour and damage her. "Looks like it's much better than before. Gotta thank these locals here for their upgrades to this."

"This time, my arrow shall strike true into your wretched heart, Trillion!" Apollo declared, as his arrow then began to glow with a aura of light. "Die with magnificence, oh damned maiden!"

He then released the arrow, as it shot right through Trillion's body, as it weakened her further, as the arrow-wound began to leak blood from it, as Trillion found herself becoming weaker and weaker.

Ares and Dracodeus immediately charged forward, as Trillion desperately summoned two of her clones, to intercept them mid-charge, only for them to be taken out with a single pierce by Heimdall.

"You will not harm my Queen as long as I stand, foul demon!" Heimdall roared, as he let the two dash past him, after which they immediately struck at Trillion with a flurry of blows.

"For the sake of those who still hope for a future, I will carve a way to victory for them!" Ares declared, before he then finished off his attack with a wide cleaving blow that sent Trillion toward Dracodeus.

"And for those whose fates were bound to your destruction, I shall set them free, so that they will never have to suffer from your ruthless destruction!" Dracodeus followed up with a series of slow yet powerful strikes, before her blade glinted with a purple flash. "This is the end for you! Astra!"

She then brought her blade down on Trillion, as it cleaved through her chest, leaving behind a massive gash that gushed out blue glowing blood like a fountain, as Trillion screamed in pure agony, before she was cut off by Hermes suddenly zipping towards her, and thrusting the blade right in the centre of her chest, causing Trillion to cough in agony, as the blade's tip came out through her body, glistened in her blood.

"Here's a little revenge, on behalf of Richard and me." Hermes spoke darkly, before he then pulled it out, as Trillion fell to the ground, slumping over herself.

Everyone looked at the downed Trillion, as if they were worried that Trillion is still not done yet. However, there was a moment of silence, as Zeabolos slowly walked towards Trillion, only to be stopped by Richard placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, now is not the time to presume that Trillion is dead yet. It has taken far stronger blows than what we did now." Richard warned Zeabolos. "It would be wise to take care of her from afar, if possible, before trying to execute her at a point-blank distance."

"That is a fair suggestion, Richard." Zeabolos agreed, as he stopped his advance, before he then pointed Blood-Calibur at Trillion. "I have enough power to destroy it right where it is, with a single attack. Now that you have downed it, I will finish it off, and bring an end to this bloody conflict that has taken so many lives of my loved ones. Brother Astaroth... Elma... Sister Fegor... Ruche... Perpell... Levia... Mammon... Ashmedia... This strike will be dedicated in honour of their sacrifice."

Blood-Calibur began to glow with a golden light, as energy began to gather towards it. However, everyone suddenly noticed that Trillion was getting up, despite the injuries inflicted to her.

"No... I'm not finished... I can't be destroyed... by the likes of mere morsels like you..." Trillion wheezed, as she slowly floated back up. "I will not die... I won't die... I want more... I want more power... I want it all... Everything is mine... I will destroy and devour... I will destroy and devour... Destroy and devour..."

"She's still standing!?" Zeabolos exclaimed, before Trillion then lifted her hand up.

"If I can't have you... If I can't have this world..." Trillion muttered, before her eyes lit up completely, as the blue eyes burned with rage. "THEN I'LL DESTROY IT! I DON'T NEED THIS WORLD ANYWAY! I'LL JUST GET RID OF YOU ALL, AND REST MYSELF LONG ENOUGH TO RECOVER FROM THIS! YOU MADE ME ANGRY, AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHY WOULD YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT! PERISH! PERISH! PERISH!"

She then concentrated all of her energy into one final attack, as she summoned another ball of destruction, although this one was far more larger than the one that Richard managed to defend against, as it was consuming the very land of the layer of the Underworld itself, as the area was being slowly consumed by the pure destructive energy inside of it.

"Again...!?" Richard clicked his tongue. "I guess it's fitting that a god of destruction's last resort is using all of its remaining energy to try and destroy everything around it, possibly including themselves."

"What the...!? How are you supposed to defend against that!?" Hermes exclaimed. "That attack broke through the barriers of both you and Elma last time, and this one is like 50 times larger than the last one, if not even more!"

"I guess that there is only one thing to do for this." Richard stated, as he then turned to the members. "Everyone, I have a plan to counter Trillion, but I require something of you all. I want you all to evacuate from this layer as soon as you can. Recover what stamina you have while you wait for the results, because you might not be done yet."

"All of us, leave...?" Aeon answered back. "Wait, so you and Zeabolos are staying...!?"

Richard merely nodded calmly, as Gus was shocked, opening his mouth to say something, before he noticed the look in Richard's eyes, that stated that he is confident in his plan, before he then closed it.

"You better not be thinking of anything stupid, Richard..." Gus growled. "If you die... Then things will be quite dire. Everyone, follow after me."

Gus then left the area in the opposite direction, as everyone followed after him, distancing themselves from the possible target area of the Trillion's final attack, as Richard watched them leave, before he smirked a little.

"Die...? Well, I doubt that will happen. I still got a purpose to live on and fight." Richard stated, before he turned to Zeabolos. "So... This it it, huh? We're about to witness Trillion's final act of desperation before us."

"Are we sacrificing themselves to Trillion's attack?" Zeabolos asked back. "If so, then I have no regrets then. At the very least, Faust will have my soul at last, and she will be able to bring back her loved ones in exchange for my soul. That is all I need from whatever comes next."

"Sacrifice?" Richard questioned back, before he then sighed deeply. "Zeabolos... You're giving up a little too easily there."

"Then what do we do...!? Your friend told me that attack would definitely annihilate all of us!" Zeabolos exclaimed with frustration.

"You forget that you're the Great Overlord. Such an attack, can be countered with all of your power." Richard said. "Charge up that ultimate skill of yours."

"...I don't know what you plan, Richard... But I am willing to believe in that slither of hope that your plan might contain." Zeabolos answered back, as he rose his blade again, as he charged up his magic once more. "But even this will not be enough to bat away Trillion's final attack by itself."

"Maybe not..." Richard responded, before he then desummoned his swords, and placed both of his hands on Blood-Calibur as well. "But how will you do with my power with yours...?"

"Your power with mine...!? Wait, what do you plan to do!?" Zeabolos blurted out, as he continued to concentrate energy.

"Something risky. I will use all of my magical power to fortify your own, enhancing it by several powers. If I can mesh the energy well enough with both of our mana control, we'll be able to not only destroy that attack, but also finish off Trillion." Richard explained.

"But if you fail... What will happen to you...!?" Zeabolos stated, as his last words had a hint of concern in them.

"This isn't the time to regret our decision, or consider the possibilities of failure." Richard answered back seriously. "We either do this, or we don't. I rather we succeed than fail, and I sure as hell am going to do everything in my power to achieve that, even if it ends up breaking me completely in the attempt!"

"Richard... Why...?" Zeabolos asked.

"Because honestly... I kinda grew a liking for you, Zeabolos. How long has it been, since we saw ourselves as allies exploiting each other for benefits, when you took that cautious attitude to me?" Richard stated with a warm smile. "I don't recall promising that we would defeat Trillion with us, but I definitely am going to do it for you, because its what you deserve, after everything that happened. I'm not one to leave my allies in the dust, especially in the face of great adversities like Trillion. So, Zeabolos... Show me why I believed in you, pour your entire spirit into your attack, and show Trillion that there is no longer any meaning to continue existing as a harbinger of destruction, that the Great Overlord shall be the legend who has slain it!"

"Richard...! Very well, I will show you the power of an Great Overlord!" Zeabolos cried with passion. "Hear me, Richard! I do not need the power to struggle and fight! All I need is a handful of courage... The power of faith I have in the time I spent with my friends and with myself!"

Soon, a aura of golden energy began to surround Zeabolos, as sparks of magical power emanated from it, as the glow in Blood-Calibur grew brighter. "Rise, my star that lies within my chest... Now is the time to brilliantly shine upon this lowly subject from the skies of the Underworld!" He chanted. "Rise so that I can give, not take... SHINE DOWN UPON THIS UNDERWORLD!"

Trillion's sphere of destruction was almost reaching maximum size, as it was as big as a entire village, as the energy was consuming even the skies above it, although Zeabolo's glow was getting brighter and brighter, as it began to cause the surroundings to be bathed by the golden glow of his power.

"I was waiting for this moment, Trillion... Here I go! This will end you!" Zeabolos declared. "Kneel before the power of everyone's thoughts, will and hope! BEGONE FROM THIS VERY DIMENSION, FROM THE VOID YOU CAME FROM! FORBIDDEN EDEN!"

He soon lifted Blood-Calibur, as the golden glow slowly crept along the blade, before it formed a massive beam of light, molded into a massive blade, before he and Richard roared, as they brought the blade down right onto Trillion and her sphere of destruction, as it cleaved the ball of destruction right into two, as the cut left behind a massive golden glow, as Trillion was struck by the attack as well.

First, the sphere of destruction's halves immediately separated, before exploding in a massive burst of dark energy that shook the very landscape. And then, Trillion's body was completely still, as the golden slash-mark was still on her body.

"What is this... What is this... feeling...?" Trillion spoke with a hushed tone. "Why does it feel so... warm...? Why does it suddenly turn into... pain beyond what I felt before...?"

She then slowly bent backwards, before clutching her head with both of her hands, and letting out a ear-piercing shriek. Her body began to spark with lightning, and a pillar of blue light appeared from underneath her, as it enveloped her entire body. The pillar of light then converted into a orb of glowing energy that encased Trillion, as Trillion's death wails became more higher-pitched. It slowly shrank, before it became a small point of light, which exploded into millions of blue particles of light that scattered to the four winds.

Both of the heroes slowly lowered their blade, as they seem to be completely exhausted.

"Is it... over...?" Richard asked weakly.

"I don't even have the strength to lift Blood-Calibur anymore, Richard..." Zeabolos answered back. "But... that blow... It struck Trillion true. Which means... that Trillion... Trillion is finally defeated..."

They both raised their fist to the air, as they let out a silent roar of victory together. Zeabolos then fell down on the ground, on his back, while Richard suddenly looked down at his arms, as the forearm soon slowly fell apart, as the severed parts fell to the ground with a meaty thud, as Richard had a pained expression from losing his arms once again, causing him to fall onto his knees with grit teeth. Although his forearms were amputated, blood did not leak from the uneven stumps of his arms, as Richard slowly willed the pain away.

"I guess I should have expected this to happen..." Richard stated with a sad tone, before he chuckled grimly. "Guess that's the price to pay for an early development, and trying to rush things just so that I could aid you one last time, that I had to use temporary arms and get accustomed to them within that month I had to prepare. Worth the trouble is it, eh Zeabolos...?"

Richard turned to Zeabolos, who was completely in some sort of trance. "Zeabolos... You okay? You're not... too tired, right?" Richard asked again.

Zeabolos quickly snapped out of the trance, before he turned to Richard. "I am quite fine." Zeabolos answered back, before he noted the loss of arms on Richard. "But your arms... Did you use some sort of forbidden method to allow you to regenerate your arms temporarily?"

"Sort of. They failed to continue working, after I gave you all that power to amplify your finishing blow." Richard answered back casually. "Don't worry though. I'm not in any danger. I had failsafes implanted in me, thanks to some miraculous medical staff, to prevent any dangerous blood loss and septic infection."

"I heard Trillion's tale in my head." Zeabolos answered back. "It's ironic that Trillion was a former Overlord of Gluttony, who was consumed in sorrow and grief after she was forced to kill her own love, her Great Overlord. She consumed the Underworld's core in a attempt to gain power to challenge God, only to be lost within her primal urges and devolve into the very abomination that we have faced."

Zeabolos then noticed that most of the blue particles from Trillion's disappearance were rising into the skies, as they looked like a sea of stars. "The lights are floating up to the sky... How beautiful... They're like stars..." He commented.

"Yeah... It's like a actual sea of stars. If Elma was here, she would have a chance to see something as rare and beautiful as this." Richard added his opinion, looking at the souls as well. "Come now, you're just exhausted. I'll call my friends back to my side."

Richard then concentrated his energy, as he made a portal with ease, as all of the Unmei Force members spilled from it. Gus immediately rushed to Richard's side, concerned about his friend's state.

"Richard... Did you do this on purpose...? Did you come back here with temporary arms replacements, just so that you could fight...?" Gus asked Richard, before lifting him up by the shoulder. "Richard... Sometimes, you make the stupidest of decisions."

"True, but it brought an clean end to everything. Trillion is very much dead. She won't be back to plague any more worlds with destruction." Richard answered back. "I'm going to spend some time resting, waiting until I can find a more permanent replacement for the arms. Might takes a few more months, but I may as well recover from the battle, just like all of you did. Come, let us return."

Richard then teleported them back into the throne room with a single leap through the portal.

* * *

 _At the throne room..._

They found themselves before a shocked Baphomet and Uriel, completely awed at the return of the Great Overlord, and his possible victory.

"G-Great Overlord...! And the leader, Pangu!" Baphomet stuttered. "You've... You've returned!? W-Welcome back."

"You... You finally defeated Trillion and have returned safely?" Uriel said. "Then that means... Lady Elma has truly been avenged. Finally... Ah, God, I thank you for your compassion, to bring back even this Fallen One and his human accomplices."

"It seems that you don't know what actually happened on the battlefield, so maybe I might recount the tale for you all. It is quite the story to tell, and I'm sure that you'll be interested to hear it." Zeabolos said, eyeing Richard, who gave a smile back.

Suddenly, the housemaids burst into the throne room, as they were quite flustered and shocked.

"Ah...! Ah...! Great Overlord...!" The cat maid cried.

"There's news...! Breaking news that needs to be heard by the Great Overlord!" The bunny maid stated with a urgent tone.

"What is it, you maids!? Can't you be a bit more controlled in front of the Great Overlord!?" Baphomet scolded them.

"I will take responsibility for the both of them suddenly running off." The fox housekeeper said, as she appeared in front of everyone. "Welcome back, Great Overlord, and I bless you for your victory. We like to report that a strange event has occurred. At the cemetery, just right now, the graves... they were all shining."

Everyone gasped at the news, as Uriel was the first to react. "Graves...!? Shining...!?" Uriel answered back. "Is this another of God's miracles!?"

"Then this might mean...!?" Zeabolos exclaimed, before he immediately made a mad sprint towards the cemetery, as the Unmei Force members followed after him quickly.

* * *

 _At the cemetery..._

Zeabolos skidded to a halt before the graves, as everyone caught up with him, with all of them seeing that the graves of the Overlords were indeed shining.

"So it's true, the Overlords' graves are shining..." Zeabolos stated with surprise. "But why...? Why now after Trillion has been defeated...?"

Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling on his finger, as he saw that the Ring of the Tyrant, which was on his finger, was slowly crumbling into dust, as the Overlords' souls slowly left the fading ring, before moving above their respective graves, and shining a massive pillar of light in the same colour as their crest on the graves.

"And the Ring of the Tyrant is crumbling, the souls coming before the graves that their bodies rest..." Zeabolos noted, before his eyes widened. "And then the light filling the graves themselves... Could this mean...!?"

Suddenly, the lights slowly faded away, as they revealed the Overlords, in place of the graves where they previously rested.

"Levia... Levia...!" Jirachi cried, as she immediately stripped of her mask, showing her completely snot-stained and tear-filled expression. "Ooh...!"

"Where... Where am I?" Levia asked, completely confused as to where she saw, before she noticed Jirachi crying, and Zeabolos looking at her. "Zeabolos...? What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost. And Jirachi... Why are you crying?"

Jirachi only sobbed harder, as she tackled Levia, and let her emotions out in a strong embrace, which Levia was completely shocked to receive.

"Huh? Huh? Where's Tril-Tril?" Perpell cutely asked, completely oblivious, before she noticed Aeon, and smiled. "Oh, it's big sis Aeon! Did we manage to beat the baddie?"

Aeon merely walked up to her, and took off her mask and smiled. "Yes, it's all over. Trillion is gone forever now. And it's thanks to you."

"Um, like. Why are we in the graveyard?" Mammon questioned, before turning to Yoku. "And why the hell are you here, Yoku? You got something for me?"

Yoku merely nodded, as she slowly parted her mask to wipe a single tear away. "Nothing much. Just glad that you're alright."

"Oh my, look at my skin... It's all so earthy... Although I must say I still look quite alluring like this. What in the world happened though?" Ashmedia said, before noticing Apollo, and giving him a teasing smile. "Did you try anything naughty with me, Apollo? That wasn't quite gentlemanly of you~"

"Of course not!" Apollo retorted, before he smiled. "You were just knocked out on the ground here, after some sort of strange sleep-walking routine."

"I thought... that I died..." Ruche muttered, as the only one aware of her death. "What is going on here...?"

"You were brought back to life, Ruche." Dracodeus answered back with relief. "And your little sister is back as well."

"Really?" Ruche asked, before she noticed Perpell with Aeon, before she harrumphed with a blush on her cheeks. "Hmph. Well, at least my sister is back with me."

Fegor stretched her arms out, as she yawned loudly. "Sleepy..." Fegor muttered before noticing Ryu-Onna. "Hey, Ryu-tan. How did I get here?"

"I don't quite know that either." Ryu-Onna answered back with a shake of her head.

"Dear Brother...? Pangu...?" Elma stated, before she was hugged tightly by the both of them.

"Elma... It's alright... This battle is over. Trillion is gone, and everyone is back from the dead." Richard assured her. "I'm glad that you have come back to life. We're both glad about that."

"Pangu... But your arms..." Elma noted.

"He fought well for you, so much that he sacrificed his arms to help me win." Zeabolos told Elma. "This is proof of how much he cares for you."

Faust then walked in, holding her Soul Grimoire in her hands. "It seems that the dead Overlords have been brought back to life, it seems." She stated, as everyone turned his attention to her. "I wonder what forces were in play."

"It must have been God's doing, if he is able to resurrect the dead like that." Zeabolos answered back. "But Astaroth..."

"Astaroth couldn't be saved..." Richard answered back. "What remained from the conversion was a mere fragment of his soul, not enough to resurrect him unfortunately. But it was because of that fragment that Elma was able to fight for everyone's sake. His sacrifice deserves to be remembered as a true legend."

"What in the world are you saying!? Since when did you side with God..!?" Ruche cried, as she fake-vomited.

"Ruche, you don't have to be so harsh. I'm sure that whatever caused this is beyond the comprehension of all of us." Levia scolded Ruche back, as she was comforting a sobbing Jirachi with gentle motions.

"Uncle, Big Sister...? What's the matter?" Perpell asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, what's with the face of yours? It makes me want to punch it hard!" Mammon cried, before Cerberus appeared from the bushes, as he was ecstatic about Elma's return. "Oh right, Cerberus, bite his ass."

Cerberus barked with a understanding expression, as he floated towards Zeabolos.

"Heh heh, that sounds great. I'm sure our cutie here will wake up with the fangs biting into his flesh. Of course, something else may wake up, heh heh..." Ashmedia giggled.

Uriel then rushed to the cemetery, as he saw Elma, as their eyes met with each other's.

"So... So it's true..." Uriel quivered with joy. "Miracle... What a miracle...! This miracle must be by grace of the Almighty God! Miracle...! Aaaah, God... I knew that you wouldn't forsake such a pure beauty, even if she was of the Underworld! I am filled in gratitude for your selfless act!"

Baphomet rushed in, as he was trembling with disbelief, at how the Overlords were revived, before he then hugged Ruche tightly.

"Wh-What!? What in the world are you...!" Ruche cried, as she tried to pry Baphomet off her. "Get off me!"

"All of you fought Trillion, and perished." Zeabolos explained to the Overlords. "But now, thanks to its defeat, you're all revived back here again."

"Perished? What? You mean 'dead'?" Mammon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now that I recall it, I did feel like that..."

"Yes... I can even recall the fear I felt dying... As well as the cries of Jirachi in my ears..." Levia recounted. "So does that mean all the Overlords have left the Great Overlord alone...?"

"That's right... After all of the Overlords passed, I gained the Crest of Gloom from my brother Astaroth." Elma added.

"Father!? Father gave you his power!?" Ruche exclaimed with shock.

"Yes. Dear Brother's soul was very tiny, so after giving me the Crest, he disappeared..." Elma frowned.

"Elma, you became an Overlord!?" Mammon exclaimed with surprise. "You serious!?"

"Wait... Then father didn't disappear with the Agent then...?" Ruche asked, as she seemed to be hopeful.

"Just as Brother promised, he returned back to the castle, with the warmth of light within him." Elma stated.

"Yes... That's right... I remember now how tiring it was on the battlefield." Ruche replied back. "But if you gained Father's Crest, that means Father's soul was able to finally find peace... I guess, this is the best I could hope for..."

"Yup... And it was because Ru-tan released As-chin's soul." Fegor added.

"Yay! I knew that Father was great! Sis Ru's great too!" Perpell chirped with childish excitement, which caused Ruche to turn away, as some tears leaked from her eyes, from how her own younger sister was praising her.

"Baphomet!" Zeabolos ordered, as his purple-skinned servant turned around to face him. "Let all of the Underworld know, of Trillion's defeat, and the revival of the Overlords! Let the celebrations begin!"

"As you wish!" Baphomet happily declared.

"Underworld... Won... So then..." Levia stated.

"We won...!? Great Overlord, that means you were the one to beat Trillion...!?" Ruche exclaimed.

"Yes, but not alone. I carried your hopes and thoughts, as well as the aid of the Unmei Force members." Zeabolos answered back. "Pangu... No, Richard... He was the one who helped me deal the final blow onto Trillion with all of his power."

"Dear Brother...! Richard...! Congratulations on finally fulfilling your goal!" Elma cheered.

"Aww...! So then you ended up beating it yourself?" Mammon fake-complained, with a wide smile on her face. "Ah, well. Better luck next time."

"Pretty good, Zebo-chin." Fegor answered back.

"You're so strong, Uncle!" Perpell spoke with stars in her eyes in excitement.

"Trillion... defeated... So this is all real..." Faust stated, before she then fell to the ground, clutching her face, as she sobbed in relief.

"Yes, it's all real. We achieved our goal. And that marks the achievement of your goal, as well as that of the Unmei Force, Faust." Zeabolos assured her. "Everyone, listen up! With all of your help, we were finally able to defeat Trillion! As promised, from today forward, I relinquish my title as Great Overlord."

"Uh, but you're the one who beat Trillion. Why do you need to resign?" Ruche asked, a little curious about the true reason behind his relinquishment of his title.

"Indeed, Great Overlord. What Lady Ruche mentioned is correct. There is no other fit to sit upon the throne than you!" Levia argued as well.

Faust soon wiped her tears away, before she stood back up. "So you are still going along with this then, Great Overlord Zeabolos...?" She asked clearly.

"Of course. Now that I have stepped down, and a new Great Overlord will be crowned from amongst you all, I can finally fulfil my promise... the contract we have made." Zeabolos responded back, as he placed a hand over his chest, and came towards her slowly. "If I could, I would have Elma crowned in my place, as she was the one who suffered the most from this war. Under her, she will be able to make the Underworld a world where the people will prosper."

"Very well..." Faust said, as she immediately opened up the Soul Grimoire, which began to glow.

"Wha...!? Wh-Wh-What is this!?" Baphomet blurted.

"Wait, my Great Overlord! What are you saying!?" Levia asked hastily.

"Hey! What are you doing!? This doesn't make any sense!" Ruche exclaimed.

"It's exactly as you are seeing right now. Upon defeat of Trillion, I am to offer up my very soul in exchange for her assistance in defeating it." Zeabolos answered back. "This will mean that I will no longer be with you all, but with someone who you can rely on... You will all be able to slowly cope with my absence, and forgive my selfishness in doing this."

"What!? But that's treating God's compassion in vain!? What about Lady Elma!?" Uriel cried.

"No...! Dear Brother...! That can't be...!" Elma cried.

"H-hey, wait now! You can't just do that! I mean, you haven't even discussed something this important like that with all of us!" Mammon shouted.

"I have no reason to. If I told you the truth, you would have tried to stop Faust at all means. But she upheld her word, and I will do so as well. If it wasn't for her in the first place, we would have never had the means to defeat Trillion, nor would I be alive to watch over you all, and personally slay Trillion in the final battle." Zeabolos responded back. "This is merely what the First Great Overlord has done in a different manner. He sacrificed himself to save the Underworld from destruction, using his very soul to be the Underworld Core. I'm simply doing the same. My soul will be the sacrifice for the safety of the Underworld."

"But... Are you really prepared to make such a sacrifice? There would be no turning back on doing this." Faust asked with a worried tone.

"I am prepared. Faust... thank you for the help you have provided..." Zeabolos answered back, before turning to Richard, who was being carried by Gus. "And Richard, all of you of the Unmei Force... I owe you a debt of eternal gratitude that I can never repay back to you in my absence. I can only hope that the friendship and the bond of the Underworld to you all for centuries to come, would suffice as such a payment to you all for your heroic deeds."

"That is something that we would much appreciate. But there is one more thing that I can do for you, Zeabolos." Richard answered back. "Faust... Did the contract ever specify what soul would be taken?"

"No, it hasn't, but the soul required must be at least as strong and potent as the Great Overlord's soul." Faust answered back, before she then realised what Richard's idea would be. "Wait, are you planning on using a artificial soul to fulfil the contract...!?"

"There is a way to create such a soul, through a simple mean." Richard explained. "An artificial soul can be created with enough fragments of wandering souls, and a lot of power to bind said fragments together."

"I think I get what the leader is talking about here. I may not be smart, but if I remember how much I trained, my magic and soul must be like, super-powered up, right?" Mammon answered back. "So... If I give a piece of it..."

"Well now, it seems that this man knows what he's doing here." Ruche smirked. "You're pretty sharp today as well, Mammon!"

"That's right! Did you hear what Richard is saying, dear brother?" Elma asked.

"Oh my, so is that it? You mean just like when we fought with Trillion, right?" Ashmedia asked as well.

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable about making such souls, Richard. If that is possible..." Faust said.

"So, wait, there is a way to forgo the sacrifice of my soul!?" Zeabolos exclaimed with surprise.

"Not truly." Richard answered back. "You're still technically giving your soul to Faust. But if there is enough soul fragments and magical power, you will only need to use a small fragment of your soul, much like what remained of Astaroth's own, and the two ingredients provided will merge with said fragment, and create a complete soul that is similar to your own in terms of magic power and signature!"

"With the souls of the Overlords, empowered by their battle against Trillion, they would possibly have enough power between them to complete the soul with a fragment of each of their souls." Faust concluded.

"Right? Our souls aren't some boring typical soul! They are the souls of a true Overlord! And our souls are bonded together by that ring!" Ruche exclaimed. "We just have to use a tiny bit of our souls we trained! That way, Richard's idea of making a new soul from them will be true! Here! Take mine, Great Overlord! I'm not done with you yet!"

Soon, a small purple light emitted from Ruche's chest, as it floated in front of the Soul Grimoire.

"I get it! Lemme give Perpell to Uncle then!" Perpell said, as her yellow soul fragment joined with Ruche's, as the developing soul was getting bigger.

"Please use your soul, Great Overlord!" Levia spoke with a look of devotion on her face, as a dark blue soul fragment flew out from her body, and merged with the soul.

"What the heck. I'll give you a discount, Great Overlord." Mammon said, as she gave her red soul fragment to the budding soul.

"Heh heh... Let me give you my tasty part, just for you~" Ashmedia teased, adding her pink soul fragment to the mixed soul.

"Zebo-chin. Here." Fegor mumbled, as she yawned, and guided her green soul fragment to where it needs to be.

"Dear Brother! I am so happy that I can be of help to you!" Elma exclaimed, as a grey-purplish light joined with the soul. "Here, use this power."

Everyone looked at the soul, as it was swirling with the colours of the souls that created it, as it was of considerable size.

"Everyone's soul..." Zeabolos commented.

"It's still not enough..." Faust answered back with a bit lip. "We need some more power to be able to complete the soul."

"Then allow me to offer us our souls as well." Richard suggested. "We aren't much weaker than the Overlords anyway."

"That would work as well... But in order to be able to do so, a ritual would have to be performed, since your souls aren't that of Fallen Ones." Faust answered back.

"Then there's no better way to do this. Can you uphold the merging of the soul, and create a ritual that is required to achieve that?" Richard asked.

"I can do that." Faust replied, as she immediately flipped through a few pages in the Soul Grimoire, before chanting a spell that created a small soul-shaped ethereal vessel in front of the group. "But it will require incantations using your true names."

"True names, huh...?" Richard muttered, before he then smirked. "Ah well, I guess you guys deserve our name. I, Richard Liu, herald of balance, offer my power to this vessel."

Soon, a white light appeared in front of Richard, as it floated into the soul vessel, as the vessel is still quite transparent, with the white hue being very faint.

"I, Gus Campbell, inheritor of fire, offer my power to this vessel." Gus was next, as another white soul fragment appeared.

"I, Link Hylia, defender of the light, offer my power to this vessel." Ares chanted.

"I, Fox Mccloud, wanderer of the stars, offer my power to this vessel." Jackal said.

"I, Antonio the Hedgehog, the heir of the Blue Blur, offer my power to this vessel." Hermes stated.

"I, Reimu Hakurei, shrine maiden of paradise, offer my power to this vessel." Yoku stated.

"I, Marisa Kirisame, the ordinary black-and-white magician, offer my power to this vessel." Aeon declared.

"I, Sanae Kochiya, the emissary of miracles, offer my power to this vessel." Jirachi responded.

"I, Hong Meiling, the rainbow dragon of olden times, offer my power to this vessel." Ryu-Onna intoned.

"I, Reisen Udongein Inaba, moon rabbit of the earth, offer my power to this vessel." Inaba answered.

"I, Corrin de Nohr, queen of a reborn world, offer my power to this vessel." Dracodeus followed after.

"I, Gunther Blackmire, guardian of a empire in darkness, offer my power to this vessel." Heimdall chanted.

"I, Velouria, beast-maiden of nature, offer my power to this vessel." Fenrir said.

"I, Virion Altreni, lord and archer of tomorrow, offer my power to this vessel." Apollo was last.

As their individual chants were completed, their white soul fragments merged with the incomplete soul vessel, as they produced a white soul that was glowing quite brightly, surprising Zeabolos at how strong the soul was compared to the one made by the Overlords.

"Yes... With this... Zeabolos will only need to use a minuscule amount of his soul to complete the contract...!" Faust exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you everyone..."

"We are the ones who should be giving thanks to you, Faust. You supported the Great Overlord and the Underworld with all that you had." Levia answered back.

"Yeah, and it feels kinda funny not to be able to pay you back, you know?" Mammon smiled warmly.

"So go ahead, just hurry and do what you have to do." Ruche encouraged Faust.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to fulfil any of your wishes with our nice and fresh souls~" Ashmedia chuckled.

"Understood... I'll show you... This is the brilliance of the power you all nurtured... This is the light of a miracle." Faust stated. "Now, meld everyone's soul together, Soul Grimoire!"

The two souls swirled around each other, before they meshed together in a brilliant flash of light.

"Such power, and such determination..." Zeabolos answered back, before he saw the product, a soul that shined with a prismatic aura, and emanating a great amount of magical energy from it. "I'm the last one then... Faust, it took so long, but I can finally fulfil our promise."

"Yes, Great Overlord... Thank you. I'm so happy that I was able to meet you... Meet everyone in the Underworld..." Faust replied back. "...And get to see how friendships and bonds budded from the works of our allies, the Unmei Force.

"Now, take it. May your life ahead prove to be filled with prosperity and happiness. I will be praying for you from the bottom of my heart." Zeabolos answered back, as his own golden soul fragment immediately entered the soul itself, as the soul glowed golden briefly.

"I'll be praying for the prosperity and happiness of the Underworld, too... I'm not worried at all. After all, the Overlords are all here." Faust nodded. "Now is the time to complete the contract. Great Overlord, Zeabolos... I will take your soul. As the daughter of Lucifugus... In the name of Faust... I will complete it."

She then raised her Soul Grimoire up, as the completed soul slowly entered into it, as the book glowed brightly, as some sigils appeared around it.

Richard looked up at the fulfilment of the contract, before he suddenly felt a strange feeling of drowsiness overtake his mind.

' _I guess I must have emptied my own reserves in giving my part to the chant..._ ' Richard thought, as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. ' _Ah, well... I guess that at least I witnessed the happiest of endings to this._ '

As he slowly fell into a deep slumber, Gus noticed his friend slowly slumping, as he managed to catch him.

"Richard...!" Gus answered back, before he saw the peaceful expression on Richard's face. "I guess he must be tired after expending so much of his magic..."

"He deserves a rest for taking lead and helping me in victory at our final battle." Zeabolos responded. "Take him to rest. I will wait until he wakes up..."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Richard slowly felt himself returning back to the waking world, as he slowly let his eyes open, before blinking them a few times to get rid of the blinding effects of the light in them. After his vision cleared up, he slowly crawled himself back up, as he checked his arms, as they were still half-amputated, although they were covered with bandages to protect the stumps underneath from infection.

When he turned around, he found himself coming face-to-face with Elma, which caused him to let out a surprised cry, as he suddenly moved backwards, banging his head on the corner of his own bed, which he was in. The black-haired hero immediately let out a hiss of pain, as he held the spot where he was hit with a painful hiss.

"Owww..." Richard whispered, before he then looked back at Elma. "Elma... Sorry I had such a big reaction there. I didn't mean to startle myself and injure myself there."

"No, it's fine." Elma smiled. "On the contrary, I'm happy that you're finally awake. You have been sleeping for a few days. Your friends made sure to stay and wait for you to recover. I personally made sure to take care of you."

"Is that so...?" Richard asked, with a slight blush on his cheeks and a embarrassed tone. "Elma, thank you very much for the care and concern of me."

"It was only the right thing to do, after you did the same to me a lot more." Elma smiled, before she then pulled Richard gently under his shoulders. "Come on, your friends are waiting for you."

"Yeah... Yeah they are." Richard answered back, as he slowly got himself out of the bed, as he was dragged along by Elma into the throne room, where his friends were, as well as Cerberus, Baphomet and Zeabolos.

"Dear Brother, Baphomet, everyone... I'm so happy to see you all. And Richard has finally recovered." Elma stated to everyone, catching their attention.

"Richard!" Gus cried, as he immediately ran down to meet with Richard. "Are you alright? Do you feel anything strange?"

"Nothing too serious. I feel quite refreshed despite my disabled condition." Richard answered back, before then smirking playfully. "Other than a longing urge to get my arms back, that is. I might actually have to properly wait for my actual arms to be cultivated and integrated back onto my body through the full recovery procedure."

"Oh, Richard..." Gus shook his head gently with a smile on his face. "You always love to joke about serious things like this."

Cerberus immediately flew down to Elma, as he gave her a few cheerful barks, before giving her a loving lick on the cheek, causing Elma to giggle from how her personal pet's tongue was tickling her.

"Why, Lady Elma, and Master Richard!" Baphomet exclaimed.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Dear Brother...?" Elma requested, after Cerberus stopped licking her.

"Of course, in fact, why don't you stay here for a while?" Zeabolos accepted Elma's request.

"But a dangerous being has arrived at the new Gates of Hell!" Baphomet exclaimed with a flustered tone.

"Ah, are you referring to Mr Angel...?" Elma asked. "He told me through a letter that he would give me some flowers next time we meet. I'm a bit worried for him though... He comes so often that I sometimes wonder if things are going fine with his work in Heaven."

"You don't have to worry about that. It's probably just that he isn't considered very welcome, even in Heaven." Zeabolos answered back, before he sighed deeply.

Soon, Perpell and Mammon came in, as they greeted everyone, Perpell with a enthusiastic manner, and Mammon with a more carefree manner.

"Huh? Hey there, Elma. What'cha doing around here?" Mammon asked, before turning to Reimu. "And you, Reimu, you're about to be going soon? I got a real good place to plunder for great treasure."

"Well, I'll have to ask with Richard first. He's the only one who could take us back to where we are going. I rather not be left here, since I have places to go as well." Reimu answered back.

"Shame. I'll be sure to leave some treasure for you. You'll need it to renovate that shrine of yours, right? Hehehe..." Mammon said.

"Hey! It's Elmy! Lemme give you some candy Sister Marisa and I made!" Perpell said, as she produced the star candies that she invented with Marisa.

"Ah, Lady Mammon, and Lady Perpell." Elma answered back. "It's so nice to see you two!"

"Looks like Richard really did wonders for you, as well that Ring. Say, how about we go fishing next time?" Mammon asked back.

"I wanna go too!" Perpell interjected with a raised fist in excitement.

"About that... Lady Mammon..." Elma said with a concerned tone. "...I actually have something to say to all of you. Since some of the Overlords are absent, and so has Mr Angel... I would like you to tell everyone something..."

"What is it, Elma?" Zeabolos asked, curious about what Elma wanted to announce to everyone.

"Dear Brother... I don't know if you would be happy to allow this or not... But I really want to help Richard and his group." Elma declared straightaway, as the words caused everyone's jaws to drop in surprise, especially Richard's.

"W-Wait... Hold... Hold the hell on!" Richard blurted out, as he faced Elma. "Why do you want to come with us all the sudden!? Aren't you happy with your Dear Brother here!? Why would you go out into danger with all of us, when there are people who care for you here!?"

"Because... I matured ever since I became an Overlord, and when you took care of me..." Elma answered back, as everyone listened closely to her words. "Your friend Gus told me that you were wandering the worlds, because you wanted to protect something that was very precious to you, like the Underworld to all of us. And I feel like that I have yet to truly become a proper princess in this Underworld. I want to come with you, so that I can unlock my true power, and prove that I am worthy of my title as the daughter of a Overlord, like Lady Ruche and Lady Faust. I want to prove useful for everyone, and help you all when you most need help. And I cannot imagine how many people out there who need our help, and as a selfish girl, I cannot let them suffer in my ignorance."

Marisa whistled at Elma's determined words. "Wow, Richard... Looks like your charm and kindness has won you another lady to your team." Marisa joked. "I bet that things will get lively, when we have a actual demon princess in our group, eh?"

"Yeah... That's true." Richard answered back, before he then turned back to Elma with a smile. "Elma... If that is what you truly feel, then as the leader of the Unmei Force, I will welcome you into my team with open arms. We will ensure that you will never be in danger, and that you will be able to prove yourself a heroic legend like the rest of us. Perhaps, with your magic, you could be the one to cure the near-endless ailment of innocent victims, and be a demonic saviour who brings just salvation to all, and be the one person who will keep everyone alive, so that they can keep on fighting for their purposes."

He then looked up at Zeabolos. "So, Great Overlord, your verdict? I think Elma is proven to be deserving of a place in our team, since she has proven to be a major contributor to Trillion's defeat."

Zeabolos remained silent, before he then smiled, and placed his hands together.

"Very well, Pangu of the Unmei Force." Zeabolos stated with a serious tone. "I will entrust my sister Elma to you. I will consider it your payment for your services in defeating Trillion."

"Then I will promise to protect her as if she was one of my own, Great Overlord Zeabolos of the Underworld." Richard bowed gracefully, with both of his stumps pressed against each other, in place of clasped hands in a proper bow. "You need not worry, for she will develop into a woman that will be far beyond your imagination."

Richard then gestured for his members to come to his side, as he immediately opened a portal.

"I guess that this is farewell for now, Zeabolos." Richard answered back. "But never forget, as your ally, the Unmei Force will never hesitate to come to the defence of your land, and the beck and call of you, for whatever reason it may be. For you have forged a bond that will last through the ages, unbreakable as the bonds that tie the land and the sky together. Until then, take care of your land, and let it prosper into the paradise that you have envisioned it to be."

The Unmei Force soon disappeared with Elma, as Zeabolos merely turned back at Mammon and Perpell.

"Damn... So I guess your little sister is coming with our group of friends, right, Great Overlord?" Mammon said. "Well, I can't wait to hear what Elma might have had for some adventures, when she eventually comes back to visit us."

"I'll be sure to make some good sweets for Elmy and Sister Marisa!" Perpell declared.

Zeabolos laughted heartily, at the optimistic words of both of his Overlords, as he looked up to the bright sky through the windows.

' _It seems that the old days have returned, but not everything remains the same as before... It doesn't seem like everyone, including myself has changed, but I'm enjoying every moment I find something different. The Underworld is slowly recovering as well._ ' Zeabolos thought. _'Now then, how should I mould this new Underworld? Maybe under Elma's image? I can... No, we can do anything we want. We can draw a future as freely as we wish. Richard, Unmei Force... It's all thanks to your help that we are given such freedom and power. Even if there are hurdles to overcome, you have taught me that the power of bonds will conquer them all. My heart... My soul... It is bonded with everyone.'_

"By the way, the rest of the Overlords might be waiting outside, plus some guests." Mammon added. "You should get your ass off that throne and greet them. After all, the Great Overlord should visit his subjects often, right?"

"I guess so..." Zeabolos answered back, as he stood up, slowly walking out of the throne room. "I guess that we should enjoy this bright future. The bright future created by our heroes."

* * *

 _In a fortress within space..._

Richard and the entire group found themselves in a small waiting room, as it was just big enough accommodate them all.

"Ah, finally back into my little temporary abode and fortress..." Richard sighed with relief, as he raised his arms into the air, before turning to Elma. "Well then, I should say that you are welcomed to our great fortress, the GFS Ryujin, our space fortress."

"Richard... Mind if I give you something?" Elma asked. "I found something when I went back to where Trillion was said to have fallen."

"What is it? Is it some sort of item?" Richard asked, as he turned around to face her.

Elma then pulled out a blue stone that had a large glowing rune in the shape of a teardrop on it. "I found this stone somewhere, and it seemed like that it was meant for you. It wanted me to give it to you... I don't know why though."

"Hm..." Richard said, before he then slowly inched his stump towards the stone. "Let me try something..."

He then touched the stone, before closing his eyes, trying to sense the power within the stone. However, when he finally connected with the stone, he was surprised that his vision was suddenly blinded by a bright light that lingered.

" _ **Seek the seven stones... And you will find the answer that you have been long been looking for, wanderer...**_ " An ancient voice rang in his head, before the light faded away, as he saw that Elma was surprised about something.

"Richard...?" Elma asked.

"I think we got a whole lot of things ahead of us..." Richard muttered, as he let go of the stone. "...Looks like we're in for a quest."

* * *

 **Unmei Force: Roots**

 **E N D**


End file.
